Guns and Dragons
by Ryu Gunslinger
Summary: Inspired by Trigun anime. Ryu, a Top Ranking Peacemaker, must fight off hords of outlaws determined to get their hands on a female fae. R R please.Finito, 100 Complete, 129 review, w00t
1. Wanted Fae

Disclaimer: I don't own the BoF series. As for anything in this story of disclaimer's note...can't find anything yet.  
  
In the distant future, sometime after the fall of Myria, the god that had for so long kept the planet in a chain of peace, the desert began to spread, eventually consuming the entire planet. Now, the planet has been reduced to a life of hardships, as outlaws have become more driven to committing crimes that a task force known as the Peace Ranger Corps was founded, in the idea of upholding the codes of justice, and protecting the innocent civilians from the scum that swells all around the planet.  
  
Called the Peacemakers, they are freelancing Gunsmiths that follow in the codes of their department, to uphold the law, and settle any hostile activity committed by the injustice thugs that terrorize the lands. Many Peacemakers have lost their lives only after a few years in the corps; veterans have always been fewer then any as most retired at the age of thirty, fearing they wouldn't live longer as grew older, their youth only a dream in the past.  
  
Though, one of these Peacemakers has a talent nobody has been able to equal other then the head boss of the corporation. His name is Ryu; he is known to be one of the top classed Peacemaker's to ever quickly rise in rank.  
  
It is in a town called Captain that our story begins.  
  
***  
  
High noon, a time known for when outlaws and Peacemakers clashed in the center road of the town. Captain was known as a pit stop, for people traveling to the megatropolis city called 'Dimmsdale', one of the most exciting cites around, and brightest. Many went there for the gambling, others for its shows, and of course, many desired the food cuisine that many claimed was pure gold.  
  
Captain though recently had a problem with an outlaw known as Madman Vincent, one of the more mediocre gun slinging outlaws in the area. He was said to get angered easily, just because of a small incident such as someone accidentally saying something wrong out loud and him being there to hear it. It was more obvious then the rumor was, considering he shot the person on the spot after giving a howl of anger and immediately pulling out his gun.  
  
Ryu, being the Peacemaker he was, decided to take on the idiot, and end his terrorizing for good. The town was quiet, only the sound of the wind blowing the sand around into spirals, people looking out from windows, behind doors, to even barrels most of the cowards would hide in when word of gun slinging was about to commence.  
  
Two men already were outside, one wearing a russet colored cowboy hat, with the black vest that shined like leather, the long pants and the boots with the stars chained to the back. His face looked like it didn't have a good shave in a good long while, it wasn't no five o'clock type either; his hair greasy, and glittered with dandruff. His leather skin belt held two guns on each side, his slacks hugging around his skin at the bottom. His usual buckskin brown boots remained buried in the sand; he looked up, with piercing blue eyes to the one who stood a few feet from him.  
  
The male standing opposite of him was a Peacemaker, bearing a long navy blue trench coat with the Peace Ranger Corps insignia on the back in red stitching letters, the front giving his rank, and a list of around twenty- eight men. His boots also were a light leather brown color; his pants were a light crimson red color without any wrinkles, as he chose them himself for his uniform. His gloves black, but not leather more of a cheap, but usable material that lasted a decent amount of years.  
  
His face gave a dashing look that many ladies found irresistible in a man, matched with his long sky blue hair that was restraint to a ponytail by an golden elastic band, and of course his emerald colored eyes, he looked more charming then a defender of the peace. Yet, his swords sheath held to his back by a strap that extended around the front of his body to his back, with the hilt at the reaching distance of his right hand. His coat though hid his arsenal firearm, a pistol, a colt type with a few customs added to suit the mans touch.  
  
Once more, from a wide distance, hands at their sides, as the huge town clock began ringing throughout town, the loud dings and dongs rang all around the place, as Vincent gazed towards the tall Peacemaker, who had dared challenged him, in front of the bar. He remembered how the punk barged in, asked for Vincent, who at the time was busy getting a nice alcohol drink, relaxing in the quiet old western like bar, listening to the beats of a female folk singer on stage with the spotlight perfectly, a nice and young sweetheart, singing her voice out, a band supporting her in the background, the wind instruments and strings giving a nice rhythm to her voice.  
  
"Are you Madmen Vincent Valentine?" Came a demanding voice from behind the man.  
  
"Who wants to know?" he muttered negatively back.  
  
Just as he did, he picked up his glass, about to take a sip, when suddenly he found it cut in half, a long sword stood between the mug he held in one hand, and the other half that was on the other side of the blade. He slammed the mug down standing up, his free hand reaching for his revolver gun, but he stopped short, when the nose of the Peacemakers firearm pressed threateningly against his forehead.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The Peacemaker said, as Vincent gazed to his side, spotting the Peacemaker, telling immediately it was by his list of fallen criminals on the left side of his Trench coat.  
  
"Put your weapon down, if you want to live through the rest of this lady's concert, then best keep your firearm down. You know how it is done, meet me outside at noon, and don't try to run, or kill me, if you can count how many names are on my downed list, then you know full well how much of a challenge a average scumbag like are to me, easy money." Vincent didn't say a word, he only closed his eyes, snorting he had no choice but to only say a few words.  
  
"Fine, see you in town at noon sharp." He groused, as the Peacemaker walked out, the gun still grasped within his hand.  
  
That was last night and Vincent wasn't none to happy with what this Peacemaker did, barging in and ruining his once good evening. He knew whoever this guy was, he was no newbie Peacemaker, with all the kills he had on his left trench coat, Vincent knew he was dealing with one well trained, and top ranking son of a bitch.  
  
"Well Peacemaker, just how good of a gunsmith are you, from what I can tell, your more of sucker puncher one then a true one with the way you threatened me yesterday." Vincent harassingly snapped, as the Peacemaker remained silent, staring back with a natural glance, as his hands remained at his sides, not once twitching.  
  
"Vincent Valentine, your wanted for at least twenty-eight murders, five armed robberies, six counts of rape, and to top it all off, reckless endangerment of innocent civilians, I have no mercy for anyone like you.so killing you isn't anything I won't regret." In a blink of an eye, Ryu drew out his gun, shooting around the holsters where Vincent's guns were set to rest.  
  
The bullets sent the guns flying out of the holsters, going a few feet from where Vincent stood, he stood shocked in fear, as Ryu only smiled, his gun smoking from the bullets shot off. His eyes giving a shine, mocking the now stunned foolish outlaw.  
  
"Who's the sucker now, Vincent?" Ryu mockingly replied, his gun still held and aimed at the thug. "You know what, I'll give you three seconds to try and get your guns, or should I say gun, and try to shoot me, considering you're a normal outlaw going up against an expert like myself. Now then, on my count."  
  
Slowly, he moved the gun down to the side of his torso, cracking a wide smile.  
  
"One..." Vincent immediately turned around running towards his guns with all the strength in his already wobbling legs.  
  
"Two..." Vincent jumped to grab his gun, as he rolled around on the ground, turning behind about to pull the trigger, but it seemed to meet only with a bullet from Ryu's gun, the strike forcing the gun from Vincent's hand, another shot from Ryu's weapon blowing a hole within the bullet wheel of the gun.  
  
"Three...I didn't say I would let you shoot me, I said try." Ryu said mockingly with a wide smile.  
  
"You bastard, your gonna-"  
  
"Pay, hmph, you're a newbie compared to me, you may be the average outlaw when it comes to ranking you on a scale of outlaws, but compared to facing a top class Peacemaker like myself, you're an fool.a pure fool." Ryu lectured, taking a few steps towards Vincent. The outlaw tried pathetically jumping for his other firearm, only to miss it as Ryu shot at the magnum twice, the first to send it a few feet from his grasp, and the second blowing a hole within the bullet wheel.  
  
Vincent smiled, knowing Ryu had fired all six rounds, and if Ryu was busy reloading his weapon, he would have a chance to run in and sack the Peacemaker in an instant. Vincent glanced up, a smiled curved on his lips, as he sprung up from his laying stance, and running at a ramming speed towards Ryu.  
  
Ryu reached behind his back, grasping the sword holstered from behind his back, as he pulled it immediately out. At point blank range, Ryu brought the sword swinging down at a pace faster then the blink of an eye, the hilt of the sword smashed painfully in jaw with a force impact so strong, that it sent the brute flying back, and landing face first in the sand, around a cup load of sand filling his mouth up.  
  
"Always carry a long range..." Ryu said, twirling the gun in his index finger, before grasping it once more, pointing it at Vincent's face.  
  
"And a short range." He concluded pointing his sword intentionally down at him.  
  
Vincent looked down towards the ground, only breathing slowly as his eyes remained open, as Ryu placed his sword back within his sheath, as he opened the bullet area, placing one bullet in the upcoming firing slot. Locking it in place, he smiled pleasingly, pointing the gun to the forehead of the outlaw, his index finger pulled fully back on the trigger, delivering the bullet straight into the heart of the heartless gunslinger.  
  
"I have no mercy for scum such as yourself." With that said, Ryu placed his gun back into his holster, turning away, as Madmen Vincent Valentine slowly became another dead corpse lying in the always hot sands to wither away like the rest of the scum that was killed in any town a peacemaker had killed in the past.  
  
Ryu turned, looking to the saloon, his tongue feeling dry, needing something of a strong taste; liquor would suit him quite fine for the time being. In all his years on the force, he never felt guilt when it came to killing outlaws such as this, anyone who murdered more then a few innocent civilians, or even a child, the person deserved to die, especially at times like this. For around six years had he been a Peacemaker, it wasn't a gun- slinging life each day for him, he more was a hunter, asking around towns for information on the whereabouts of a fugitive rumored to have passed through the area.  
  
Not many came clear with a simple answer; usually they would beat around the bush, before cowering in fear when he saw through their lie. Others claimed they had information, but would only tell him if he paid a certain amount of zenny to him. He was tricked on numerous occasions into giving in, and it only paid off a few times.  
  
Eventually, he found alternative ways of getting his info, the first was asking drunks, who easily came clean, as they were so intoxicated, it was like taking candy from a child and not dealing with the kid's parents. It was that path that had helped him rise to a top ranking Peacemaker, giving him a larger salary and a boost in which criminals he was allowed to hunt.  
  
To only a small amount of people, the Peacemakers were ruthless gunslingers who were no different then the outlaws they hunted. Though, a larger majority of people claimed the Peacemakers were the law enforcers the world needed to put pressure onto the outlaws that roamed throughout the globe. Ryu neared the small flapping doors, about to push them open and walk on in, when a loud scream grabbed his attention.  
  
He always had a good ear, he could tell by just how loud it was that it was within a small opening, preferably, an alleyway, where sound was able to travel at a vast amount of speed, and the distance between the alley was small, thus yelling just loud enough could easily draw everyone's attention. Ryu didn't waste a second, making haste, he ran to the second alleyway from the saloon, spotting the girl, being grabbed by four scruffy dressed males, who obviously were up to nothing but trouble as always.  
  
"Hands off the girl!?" Ryu yelled furiously, the men glancing back, only to remain still, their eyes widening.  
  
"Shit, he's a Peacemaker." One of the four muttered out loud, the four immediately letting go of the girl and fleeing in the opposite direction.  
  
"Cowards, you won't be running off with your tails between your legs this time." Ryu called to them aloud, as he reloaded his firearm, and aiming for them in a less critical area, he fired several shots, each piercing the scoundrel's legs, stomach, shoulders or arms, as they fell to the ground, crying in pain.  
  
"Argh, you bastard." "You'll pay for this Peacemaker." "The pain, it hurts." Each of them spat loudly, Ryu only shaking his head, glancing down to the blond girl, dressed in a brown cloak, looking up with sea blue eyes, she smiled springing up, as her arms wrapped tightly around Ryu's neck, the girl snuggled her face against his chest, as she looked up with joyful tears streaming from her eyes.  
  
"Um, I guess that means your okay then, and judging by what just happened, this is your first time traveling I presume." The girl released herself from him, slowly taking a few steps back, before stopping and looking to him once more, nodding to him, as her fit dug into the sand they stood on.  
  
"Yes, it is." She softly responded, glancing to the ground.  
  
Ryu couldn't help but notice that there was a large bulge that seemed to stretch the back upper body area of the cloak to the left and the right sides of the shoulders. For the time being, he ignored it, he already was taking pity on the girl who had already because of her first run in with a few scoundrels and if not for him, would have a traumatizing moment unfold before her.  
  
"The name is Ryu, I am a Peacemaker." He replied welcomingly, holding out his free hand.  
  
"I am Nina...thank you for saving me." She said, bowing graciously to him.  
  
"All in a days work for a Peacemaker such as myself, considering I am a top class one." He said with a smile emerging from his slowly moving lips.  
  
"Well, I would feel more protected with a strong man like you by my side." Nina said with adorable eyes that no man could resist, and in a voice that men usually would gloat over.  
  
"Why not hire a bodyguard, or a mercenary, they would be able to help you." Ryu coldly responded, it wasn't that he wanted to just leave her, but he didn't have much of a choice.  
  
Peacemakers who were Top class were expected to search for another outlaw immediately after they had finished taking down a target they had chosen. Ryu of course planned to do just that after taking a short break, Peacemakers were allowed a day or two of resting, but afterwards, it was get back to work or they were fired.  
  
"But isn't it the job of a Peacemaker to help those in need?" Nina asked, her face already frowning sadly, her eyes glancing deep into Ryu's, begging for his help.  
  
"No, we Peacemakers are fighters; we take down outlaws wrecking havoc around the area, which is how we help people in need, by stopping murderous scoundrels dead in their tracks." He spoke with a rising enthusiasm, his eyes locking dead on with Nina's.  
  
"It is also that I don't have any money...so I can't hire any part time guards." Nina replied, her eyes sinking to the ground.  
  
Ryu sighed, he always was considered cold hearted when it came to helping others, but being a Peacemaker was something he took very serious, he put almost everything else aside, and he never did make many friends during any of his past encounters. This girl though seemed different, something about her made him turn a new leaf over, one that he almost never would turn over for even the prettiest damsel in town even with enough riches that anyone would take a bullet for them.  
  
"Tell ya what, since I feel in a good mood, why don't you come along with me for the time being." He replied cheerfully, as he looked to her smiling.  
  
Nina wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, snuggling against his rugged face, her sea blue eyes gazing deep into his. Ryu smiled, walking ahead, Nina walking alongside, hugging him still tightly, and leaving only space for him breath through his neck. He grasped her arms, pulling them away, and pushing them to her sides, as he walked directly ahead of her.  
  
"By the way nice wings." He remarked blithely.  
  
Nina blushed lightly, staring down to the ground, her hands reaching behind; pulling her wings down against her back, it was as if she almost wished they weren't there. Ryu walked on ahead, going into the nearly empty saloon, only a few people were seated inside the place, one group playing cards, the others chattering one to another. Ryu ignored the people, he needed a break, a good rest to be precise, even with a girl, it wasn't so bad that he possibly wouldn't be able to have a break.  
  
"What'll it be mister?" Came a scruffy voice from the Grassrunner bartender, a chubby bulldog dressed in a black suspender, white collared shirt, with a black bow tie placed around the collared area of his shirt. Ryu glanced up, with a deep sigh, as his eyes slowly closed, with a deep sigh.  
  
"Just give me some whisky, and make it a small glass, I have a companion." He said, motioning over to Nina with his thumb. The Grassrunner glanced over to Nina slowly, raising a brow, as he laid eyes on the now very childish acting Nina, who sat flatly on the wooden stool, spinning around wildly, and screaming joyfully like a little kid on an amusement park ride.  
  
"How old exactly is your companion?" The Grassrunner whisperingly asked, as he pointed to her with his right hand, the left cloaking his mouth so he could speak to Ryu and not deal with the loud stern remarks of the very malice side of a young lady such as her.  
  
"Beats me, but you know how ladies are with their age..." Ryu said, narrowing his eyes in aggravation as he glanced over, groaning in embarrassment as he witnessed her ever so childish behavior.  
  
"She best be at least twenty-one if she planes to stay in here....." He muttered, shaking his head, as Nina giggled falling off the stool and onto the floor.  
  
She stood up, dusting her cloak off, a few men looking at her, her wings once more making a bulge in her back. Ryu remained silent as he looked around, the bar had suddenly gone quiet as each of the customers noticed the wings on the girl, and stared in what looked to be shock and feart.  
  
"Um, barkeeper, am I missing something here?" Ryu asked softly, as he glanced to the frozen in place Grassrunner, eyes locked directly onto the bulges that took shape on her back.  
  
"Hello?" Ryu addressed, waving a hand in the dogs eyes, the barkeeper grasped his wrists tightly, grinning to Ryu with livid pupils.  
  
"Peacemaker, you best get hind out of my bar, and the hell outta this town before all hell breaks loose." He yelled, as he breathed angrily, his shaking hand pointing to the exit.  
  
Ryu pulled his arm from the bulldogs grasp, standing irritably up from his stool, and walking peacefully towards the exit, grabbing Nina's hand as he walked out of the bar, sighing in dismay.  
  
"I guess I should have told-" She started to speak calmly, but Ryu cut in.  
  
"That you were a Fae, I knew that already." He said sharply, as he glanced around the deserted town.  
  
"Well, my kind is rare, I am sure you heard the legend." She said softly.  
  
Ryu sighed, closing his eyes, as he turned to her, his face emotionless.  
  
"From what I heard, the Fae's long ago found a fortress called Obelisk, an impenetrable fortress thought to be lost for over a millennium. With the land becoming a desert, the Fae clan chose to escape, and immediately moved into the massive floating fortress, and made it New Wyndia. Since then, they continued trade with the world until..."  
  
"Fifty years ago to be exact! All my parents, butlers, maids, friends, that the outside world was ruthless; they were not worth our time, our effort. I wanted to know the truth, I wanted to escape, to see the real world, to see more then just the blue sky, I wanted to see the world with my own eyes, the truth, the lands, meet others different then me, perhaps I should just say I am adventurous." She lengthy answered with a short giggle afterward, closing her eyes.  
  
"Wait wait wait, butlers, maids? Don't tell me you're the princess?" Ryu said whiningly.  
  
Nina only giggled, as she blushed a bit.  
  
"Well no, I am actually an aristocrat, but I guess I did grow up like a princess in a way." She answered.  
  
"I don't know Nina, but..." Ryu thought back to what the bartender told him, just what did he mean by all hell breaking loose?  
  
"Ryu, I think we better leave..." Nina said, grasping him tightly with both arms, breathing much more passively, her eyes shut tightly shivering in fear.  
  
Ryu pushed her back, pulling out his gun, as he opened the bullet barrel slot, loading six bullets into each of the six slots, locking it back in place, looking from one side of the town to another. A calm wind blew across the hushed town. Ryu had experienced this environment once before, and it was an atmosphere such as this that could only scream the words danger. It was obvious the men that were after Nina wanted her for something more then a one night stand, and this time, they must have brought a few extra men to back them up.  
  
BLAM  
  
A shot rang out, the bullet striking a few inches from Ryu's own foot; he glanced up, there up on one of the roof of one of the many buildings in Captain did three men stand menacingly, the middle one holding a smoking gun. Nina stood behind Ryu, her head sticking out, glimpsing up to where his head was glancing to, she looked around, noticing a few extra men walking out from the alleyways in town, surrounding them slowly.  
  
"Peacemaker, Top Class or Rank, you can't take out all of us...especially with a six round shooter, it would be suicide." The thug on the rooftop said mockingly, with a malevolent smile. "So hand the Fae over!"  
  
Ryu remained silent; his heart throbbed, whoever these guys were was anything beyond the amount of people who he had dealt with in past gun encounters, especially out in the middle of town. He glimpsed around, gathering each aspect of the area, and quickly tried to conjure up a plan in his already tense head. He felt a soft nudge tap him against his ribs, obviously Nina seemed to have one.  
  
"Ryu.you handle the ones on the rooftops, leave the ones standing on the ground to me." She whispered softly to him.  
  
"What!? You must be insane, just what in the hell can you do?" He replied back, whispering bitterly.  
  
"Trust me; we Fae's do specialize in magic." She said with a wink.  
  
"If you say so..." he said with hesitation, and in the blink of an eye, he reached into his trench coat, pulling out his colt pistol, and gave off three shots, each one striking dead on, in the first ones leg, the second ones shoulder, and the third ones hand, each dropping their guns.  
  
He then shot at the scopes of three other men hanging on the roofs with sniper rifles, delaying their attacks for a while, before reloading his weapon in a five second timing as he finished locking the barrel into place, he shot away once more, wounding the men in the arms so they wouldn't be able to make another shot off at all.  
  
Nina at the same time as Ryu began his gunning, closed her eyes her hands folding together, gathering magic element around her body, and after only a few seconds, she opened her eyes up, as she screamed the top of her lungs, swinging her arms rhythmically, the element powers swirling around her body.  
  
"CYCLONE!!" A fierce wind began blowing throughout the streets; the thugs standing tried best to resist and pushed against it, but the winds were too strong for them to even withstand.  
  
The winds though were the kind no human could handle, unless their feet were roots that could dig down around ten feet into the ground in a split second, by then they would have a better chance. The winds blew stronger with each passing second; the buildings though were not affected. The reason was that Nina had and ability to control her magic in ways even ordinary people couldn't even do.  
  
The men were lifted into the air, swung around in the huge twister of wind; the sand shifted into a dust storm, the shrill winds swinging the men fiercely in the air, throwing them off in the distance, where they were to possibly never going to return for a few days, perhaps hours. Ryu looked around, the town now in silence once more, not a outlaw in sight; he slowly turned around, looking over towards Nina, jaw wide open in amazement.  
  
"Looks like the Peacemaker has been beaten by his cute little partner." Nina mockingly commented, as she hugged him tightly around his neck, blinking her ever so cute eyes.  
  
Ryu could only remain shocked, his eyes wide opened, as he gazed to her. He thankfully was able to snap back into reality rather then stand there, having his name called out to him numerous times. He immediately grabbed Nina's wrists and pulled her toward the exit of town. Although, they still had a few things to buy before they headed on out and started their journey to another town. .  
  
Before the two left the town of Captain, Ryu went shopping for supplies needed when on the move, hell, he didn't have to pay a thing for it, the people literally gave him what he wanted, begging him to leave, and take the Fae with him.  
  
He easily took advantage of the opportunity that hit him, taking food, extra cloths, forty rounds of bullets, robbing the town of all the items he needed, and packing them in a backpack he carried around with him. He wasn't stealing anything, he was told to go ahead and take what he wanted, so who was to claim that he was committing a crime, the sheriff, hell no, that fool was under his desk, in a fetal position sucking his thumb like any of the sheriffs did in every town.  
  
Peacemakers were never given discounts, even if they saved the town. Even the Top Ranking Peacemakers were treated like they were worthless in the idea's of rewards or of thanks, but either way, the payment was truly worth all the risks involved, you never could knew when you were going to die. Ryu though wasn't planning on dying just yet, he still planned to live, he wasn't going to die by the shots of a pathetic outlaw, he had planned to die at least of an old age.  
  
As the two exited town, it was near evening, the sun slowly nearing the distance behind them, as they started to the northeast, Ryu planned to head to another town known as Scias, also was a pit stop for people and also where a Peacemaker station was set up, for reports to local Peacemakers to check in. Ryu put on his goggles, as he gave Nina a pair as well.  
  
"Put them on your eyes, the sand isn't very friendly for the eyes in the opened desert." Ryu said, pulling the covers over his eyes.  
  
It was around seven or nine hundred steps to even walk from there to Captain, but Ryu had planned to make the walk, even if it was a path through a desert, there was still a landmark with a large rock terrain area shaped in a few jagged rocks that would help him know if he was going the right way.  
  
Ryu knew the way, considering he traveled around the area for the recent years he had hunted criminals. Ryu took lead, taking the first of hundreds of steps that would take them to their destination. The deserts were filled with more then outlaws, they contained creatures that were beyond aggresive. Goo's were only one of the creatures; their blue slimy gel was like acid, especially the skin of a normal flesh being.  
  
Then there were the other such as the wild packs of cougars, an aggressive pack of wild four legged felines. Ryu though had two weapons, and he usually used his sword for the wild creatures that roamed the lands, that way, he wouldn't be wasting his bullets for times of desperate measure, such as ruthless outlaws and flunkies. Nina stayed close behind, walking in a graceful manner, her back upright, and her chest facing outward, hands swaying back and forth and her legs moving in a seductive manner, humming a gentle tune under her breath.  
  
"Nina, just how long have you been on land, considering you're from that fortress in the sky?" Ryu asked placidly, his face still ahead.  
  
"Well, for about a week...I didn't have much of a problem, until my wings acted up, and then I had all these men coming after me. I was able to handle them but they got a jump on me today." She said naturally, glancing to the ground.  
  
Ryu gazed up to the sky, blinking as a few stars began to shine, the moon a crescent glow that a few romantic couples always looked up at when on a date. The sky though was a color of purple, the evening sky was a sight of beauty, somehow relaxing, and especially when the sun was setting as it was nearing at this point.  
  
The two kept on walking, if there was one thing that Ryu didn't plan to sleep out in the open, he had heard many stories where anyone who camped in the desert usually ended up dead on the spot, their tents burnt to ashes, and their body nothing but a robbed corpse, left for the packs of carnivores to eat on up. That was something this Peacemaker wasn't planning on happening, never in his life or at any day.  
  
They continued on, stopping only for a drink once in a while and a quick rest, and then moving on to their destination. It was only after around an hour that they reached the rocky trench and huge towering rocks with a few walkways that almost made the point a mountain. Ryu suddenly stopped, holding his hand out, and gesturing Nina to halt. The winds howled softly, silent the place was.  
  
Silence, not a chirp of a bird, the growl of a cougar, and no sound of even a slosh of a Goo moving around. Ryu reached within his trench coat, pulling out his gun, opening the barrel compartment, dumping the shells out of the compartments. Reaching into a pocket with his free right hand, he picked around, his fingers feeling around for the quantity with six bullets arranged in a hexagon pattern.  
  
He found the round shape, pulling it out, as he placed the new bullets in the empty slots. He threw the bullet holder pack into the sand behind them, locking the slot once more in place; he pulled his goggled off, his eyes glancing around the rocky landscape, hearing a few rocks fall down, he immediately aimed his gun to where the sound came from, but to his dismay, nothing, the sound was echoing all around the rocky area.  
  
"Ryu, is there something wrong?" Nina asked, she knew something was amiss, and Ryu wasn't at all right in the head.  
  
"Nina, get ready, cause it looks like this place is crawling with armed outlaws, and it is obvious their after you." Ryu said, his eyes glancing around, knowing someone was bound to make a shot soon.  
  
BLAM  
  
The bullet zipped down, inches from Ryu's own foot. It only took one second for Ryu to make a move, as he peered up, spotting the one who shot him, and making a clean shot, his bullet striking its target in the right shoulder, as the man fell back, and out of shooting range. More outlaw flunkies moved into firing range, bullets flying all around, as Ryu ran for cover, Nina a few steps ahead.  
  
"Damn, they really are desperate. Nina, think you can pull off a few spells?" Ryu yelled, glancing over to her.  
  
"Well, yes, but what about you, how are you planning on getting them?" Nina questioned, she knew full well they wouldn't try and strike her, but Ryu was a target, they would kill him on sight.  
  
"Heh, simple technique, run, fire, duck, reappear, etc. or just a simple hit and run." He said smiling.  
  
"Then let's do it Ryu." She cried out cheerfully, as she flipped her cloak off into the air, as it blew away, revealing a very sexy pink attire, and her bare legs showing from the sides of the front and back flaps that fluttered in the wind. Her white string panties showing more of her hips off, the upper body cut off from her neck and a her shoulders. Her high- heeled black pelts aligned with a few golden strandlines completing her clothing set.  
  
Her hair short and curly blond hair that swayed ever so gracefully in the wind, her wings spread out, and her angle white feathers glowed in a holy luminosity of brightness, that easily matched her own eyes. It was a beauty to ever even lay eyes on, but for Ryu, that would have to wait. Nina's wings flapped furiously, as she hopped into the air, flying around gracefully as a few of the gunmen who spotted her held their fire, the sound of bullets being shot off silenced quickly. A large amount of magic element light rays began to gather around her hands, her eyes closed, as seconds slowly passed, before she opened her eyes, bringing her hands back, as she looked down at the men.  
  
"MAGIC BALL!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, throwing the small bowling ball sized sphere at the men, a large blast of light glowing throughout the area, blinding the outlaws and anyone looking to them.  
  
Ryu immediately ran out, glimpsing up upon the edge, where the light was slowly dying down. His eyes spotting a few men off guard, and right near him. Taking immediate action, he dashed out of cover, and opened fire among the armed men, the shotguns the thugs held flew out, and their barrels blown out by Ryu's accurate landed shots.  
  
Ryu though still was easily outnumbered, from his left and right, men appeared up from behind the terrains, rifles in hand, fingers on the triggers and pulling, they opened fire on the Peacemaker's position. He once more jumped to the nearest boulder sized rock and hid from the direction of fire, the bullets hitting the rock, as they were stopped dead upon impact into the steel hard rock.  
  
Nina remained airborne hovering over the thugs, who seemed only carry guns, and were not planning to harm her at all with them, which gave her a grand advantage over them. None though dared tried to shoot at her, possibly because they were afraid of killing the target, so it proved they wanted her alive. Nina brought her hand together, her lips whispering, as she gather magic element ray of lights, her body glowing from the gather, she opened her eyes once more, glancing dead on to the criminals below.  
  
"TYPHOON!!" She cried at the top of the lungs, a fierce wind began sweeping around the men, and throwing them into the air, their bodies spinning faster and faster, before the winds sent them in flying all over the area, just about in every direction from the outpost, and impacting within the sand. They wouldn't be coming back anytime soon, that was for sure.  
  
Ryu rolled on out, he had reloaded his weapon while still behind the builder sized rock, and now was armed and ready. Only a few slackers remained, they avoided the strong persistent winds from behind larges rocks. They were perfect targets for the already hotshot peacemaker, and Ryu wasted no time as he aimed accurately and fired, each bullet striking the firearms the thugs held, the force sending the guns flying back several feet and to fall down into a huge trench nearby.  
  
"Looks like you guys are finished, if Nina didn't wipe your asses out with her magic, then I will beat you with my accurate shots." Ryu yelled, still grasping his gun tightly, knowing someone remained.  
  
"What idiots, concerned with the girl's status of health, guess it is up to the leader to get the job done!" He yelled, pulling swiftly a gun out from his vest, aiming for the airborne Fae, he fired away, one shot that easily blew through Nina's left wing, the pain forcing her to fall to the ground, unable to control herself, the bullet hit forced her left wing, she couldn't flap it without the blood soaking her feathers and pain even more agonizing.  
  
"BASTARD!!" Ryu yelled taking one clean shot that was sent directly to his head, instant kill for the human who was struck by it.  
  
Nina fell down, screaming at the top of her lungs, falling at a birds diving speed, she was falling straight towards the rocks, on impact she was a goner, her head would crack open once she landed on her head.  
  
"Ryu.....please...help...I don't want to die." She thought feeling fear, as she closed her eyes tightly.  
  
Ryu though wasn't about to let it happen, he foot pushed off the ground, running at his top speed, placing his gun in the holster, knowing it was not going to easily slip out if he moved at an full throttle pace, determined to save Nina.  
  
"NINA!!" He yelled out loud, his eye still on her, fear keeping him going. He pushed onward.  
  
"Damn...come on Ryu...get it together, you can reach her!!" Ryu thought, he had doubts, he wasn't a Woren, he was human, his agility was nothing compared to theirs, his was a weak runner.  
  
Almost as if by a miracle or something ever so unpredictable, Ryu felt a boost of energy, he felt himself accelerate at a much faster speed. The energy flowed deep within his veins, his body feeling more powerful, he felt beyond anything, speed of a Woren, strength of an Ox, and the divine power of a god. He easily caught up to where the Fae would crash land; Ryu though wasn't going to let it come down to that.  
  
He sprung up into the air, one push of his feet and he was airborne, jumping higher then anything he could imagine, zooming straight towards her, the falling damsel, holding his arms out, Nina falling into his hands roughly, he grasped her tightly, slowly falling to the ground, as he landed, bending down to put less stress upon his knees, Nina laying peacefully in his arms, her eyes slowly opened, gazing into his watery, you phased eyes.  
  
"I...I...I saved her!!" It was impossible to even believe, she was there, in his arms, and he had saved her, something he doubted.  
  
He couldn't even believe what he did either, that speed, that jump, something he never thought he could do. It was a reality; he had saved her in a way he had never imagined. What was it that had suddenly burst, suddenly surged throughout his own soul, a power that gave him almost inhuman capabilities.  
  
"Ryu...Ryu?" Nina spoke, her arms now wrapped around the lost in thought Ryu, calling his name.  
  
Ryu finally came to, glancing down at her ever so innocent face, blinking for the first few seconds. He smiled, all he was pondering on before vanished, and Nina's own face seemed to just convince anyone with her bright smile that all was well. He slowly moved her legs to the ground helping her stand. She only grasps tighter around his neck, pulling herself closer to him, her legs trembling.  
  
"Um Nina, he only got your wings, not your legs, and I know your not tired from those spells." Ryu said scowling, as he picked her up in his arms once more.  
  
"For someone who is mesmerized by my beauty, and can seem to hold me while staring, your one to even whine." She said teasingly, rubbing her cheek against his chin.  
  
"Just tell me why you're not standing, and why you are so close to me?" Ryu demanded, smirking angrily.  
  
"I feel so comfy in your arms, I don't think I could move one bit. And I am close to you because you're just so adorable up close." She said with cute eyes.  
  
"Well, can you at least load my gun; I doubt all of the outlaws are going to just step down even after all that, their going to get up sooner or later." Ryu mockingly mentioned.  
  
"And my ever so silky smooth hands dirty, now I know you don't want that." She said innocently.  
  
"My hands are full carrying you, and if I try..." He then slide his arm down from behind her back, she immediately fell backward, her head dropping down near the rocky ground, but his hand halted her fall, keeping her from smashing head first in the hard rocky ground. "Well, you're smart enough to figure that out."  
  
Nina pouted, as she took the gun from the holster, opening it up the bullet chamber, emptying the gun of the empty bullet shells, afterward, she felt around in his pockets for loose bullets, the kind that could just be slipped on in ever so easily. Locking it back in place, she placed the gun back into the holster, sighing, glancing at her now dirtied hands, she looked up to Ryu with sad puppy begging eyes that almost nobody could resist.  
  
"Damn it, you know you're annoying." Ryu ignorantly commented.  
  
"Hmph, fine, be a hard ass." She spat, crossing her arms and looking away.  
  
Ryu sighed, as he shook his head, as he continued heading northwest, knowing the town was closer now that they went through the huge rock terrain, thus, it was only a few stones throws away before reaching their destination. He listened closely, even after that spell Nina cast had knocked a few of the men out, and if Ryu had sent a few guns from the others hands, there was still a chance that they would get their weapons back and try and kill Ryu once more.  
  
Still, he had already survived most of the fight; there was no chance in hell he was going down so easily. She looked up, leaning closer into him, her head against his chest, sighing in relief. Never, had she felt so close to anyone ever since she came here, here on this dry world of war. She found a few helpful people, who seemed to consider her just ordinary, but once they laid eyes on her wings, they immediately exiled her, and slammed whatever doors or windows that were once open to her.  
  
Ryu was different from them, he seemed to respect that she had wings; he protected her even when the odds looked so bad, and he still put up with her when she acted annoying. Growing up, she was spoiled, she had everything, butlers and maids to do her laundry, cleaning, and cooking. While she did have schooling, it was all in only how to use holy healing magic, and many types of offensive magic. She had studied hard in the area for many years; her best skills were in only wind and holy magic, that she was an expert at casting both.  
  
Her other schooling was in posture, and politeness, the kind of schooling she learned to despise. The teacher's strictness was the first problem, Mrs. Zhang was a teacher who didn't like students who fell asleep in her, and who didn't improve in a short amount of time. Nina was both of these types, and the teacher whipped her each time she repeatedly kept disrupting class, and failed in her exams. The second was the ever so picky things, from wearing the ever so fancy dresses, walking courteously while balancing books on her heads, and worse, being told to drink and eat a certain way. The last thing possibly had to be that she was forced to eat healthy foods, never any sweets or fats; she was forced to eat vegetables and low fat products, especially during her teen years.  
  
Unlike most children who's parents were able to spend time with them, her parents were never there for her, her father was busy keeping his family business alive then to see his daughter and her mother, well, she was busy talking with her female friends, laughing, lounging, and drinking ever so sweet tea. She never had a quality time with either of them, only a few times a year did she have a dinner with her parents, talking about only her day in school and how things went.  
  
She grew curious of the years, of the world below them, of what it was like, of what the people were like. Her history class was one of her intriguing subjects, she learned of more of the world below, of the different races, and of wars in the past. She wanted to go down, but at her age, she almost was a prisoner in her house. She was a person with a burden, her parents planned to pass on their wealth to her when she wed to someone else of her stature.  
  
It wasn't until she was Twenty years old that she was told she would be wed to the son of a wealthy man who was friend of her fathers. This news set her off greatly, she didn't want to marry a man she never met, and she also didn't want to carry on the family wealth. What she wanted was to escape, to free herself from the chains that kept her bound to the life she had wished to always escape from, and leave New Wyndia for a world below. That she did, and her escape was almost impossible, she ran for the main edge, surrounded by a huge wall that had kept many Wyndians from escaping.  
  
Guards were stationed all around, preventing people from leaving New Wyndia, like prisoners in a jail cell. She had ran for the gates, using a cloak, she stayed hidden within the shadows, during the night, it was easy to escape. She snuck past each guards, and eventually, she reached it, the edge of New Wyndia, below clouds, and the area below the huge shiny fortress of diamonds. She immediately jumped, falling down, down to the earth, the air swaying against her body, she flapped against the breeze, and found her way to a town, where her first encounter with the outside world began, but she had a cloak on to prevent her identity from being discovered.  
  
She sighed, looking up to him, to the one she could trust, to her own protector, Ryu, perhaps it was someone like him that she was searching for, someone who would understand her, and perhaps someone who look at her for who she was, and not by trying to force her into something she didn't want to be. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, a warm feeling flowing through her heart.  
  
Never in her life had she felt so close to someone, never this close, especially for someone like him. He didn't see her as someone who was a whore by how she dressed; he seemed to even put up with how much trouble she attracted, nobody else was even this helpful, or even this brave. He was indeed her knight in shiny gold armor, and a handsome one at that.  
  
Slowly she fell asleep, even with all that happened on this day, she felt safe, safe within his arms, she trusted him with her life, and she had no worries, no worries at all.  
  
Next time:  
  
People in the past always have an impact on the present. There those people who make a difference by inspiration, advice, or perhaps giving you the strength. But then there are people who were nothing more then a pest, a pain, a bully, or a person who in the past cause a traumatizing event. Draco is the kind of person who in the past was my only friend. but recently, were arch enemies.  
  
Next Chapter: Familiar Face 


	2. Familiar Face

There Nina laid, peacefully in bed, her head resting ever so softly on the fluffy pillow, the thin covers pulled over her. Ryu sat next to her, his trench coat with the crew, being imprinted with his recent take down, he now wore his white tank top, considering the blazing heat outside would have gave him numerous strokes if he was wearing a long or short sleeved shirt that was heat absorbent. His head rested back on the top of the chair, his eyes slowly closing, after a rough day such as this, he was lucky that both he and Nina were allowed to sleep in the Peace Ranger's Station.  
  
It was near midnight, and Ryu was slowly drifted away into a good nights rest. He had been kept awake by questions going through his mind. Why did he even bother to help Nina? Was he really that soft? Did he have pity for the girl? Just why would he even risk his life against hordes of ruthless outlaws just to protect one girl who he never had known for his entire life?  
  
Ryu though only took one glance at Nina, sleeping ever so relaxed, he already felt himself grow tired just looking at her. His eyelids slowly slipped over his eyes, until her drifted away, falling asleep next to the ever so beautiful Fae in bed. The room was dark, set up with at least a comfy bed, but the room wasn't to well decorated, only white walls, and a cold grey tiled floor, and only a tray table that seemed to represent a shelf.  
  
Ryu usually had few dreams, ones where he died, others where his parents were alive, and some where the world was a paradise, with green all over the place, meadows as far as the eyes could see, trees surrounding the vast lands, the world that was only known in storybooks. Nightmares though where those he killed came back to haunt him, and usually killed him. Tonight though was going to be no dream, but more of a flashback that always had brought him to his knee's, an event that truly made him weak in the knee's.  
  
Ryu slowly walked into the quiet and wrecked bar, bullet holes marked throughout the place, chairs, tables, and shelves behind the bar counter and a few other places shattered into many pieces. Ryu could only look on in horror, as many bodies laid dead, all over the place, bleeding badly, their bodies showing numerous amounts of bullet holes around their upper body area.  
  
Only on person seemed to stand, someone familiar, as Ryu gasped, the man turning, as he glanced back, eyes widening as his eyes met Ryu's.  
  
"Long time no see...Ryu." He said with a smile.  
  
"Did you...did you do this? Did you kill these people?" Ryu said, tear welling up in his eyes.  
  
Slowly, the man stood, brushing his short light purple hair back. He wore a long red trench coat, black boots and pants. He took a few steps forward, but stooped, his smile turning to a frown, his eyes glancing at Ryu's trench coat. He pulled out a handgun, pointing it towards Ryu.  
  
"I think it is obvious, I did kill them, by accident like the rest who are listed on my murder count. I only wanted to save the girl, but I ended up making a bigger mess." He said, looking at each of the people.  
  
Ryu shook his head, he could already tell the man was lying; his voice easily gave that away, as well as his quick to the gun draw. Ryu only sighed, looking up to the man.  
  
"You've changed...your not the kid I grew up with, your just an outlaw, a murderer, just what gives you the idea that killing will solve your problems?" Ryu snapped, shaking his head.  
  
"You don't get it, these people think they can push me around, tell me what to do, what I should do.well, push me once, I just push back, but twice, then I attack." He said, his index slowly moving closer to the trigger, ready to push it.  
  
Ryu drew out his gun, as he fired, the bullet striking the man in the leg, whose face went into shock, as he looked back at Ryu.  
  
"You...you shot me! How could you...my only friend...shot me..." He disbelievingly said, raising his voice, as he then roared in anger.  
  
He pulled the trigger, but his aim was not to accurate, as the bullet pierced Ryu's shoulder, as he moved out of the way, running for the bar counter, as the man shot furiously at him. Ryu landed flat to the alcohol soaked and shattered glass ground as he crawled, the bullets halted for as the man reloaded his weapon.  
  
Ryu moved up, giving two shot near the man, the man turned, and fired back, this time his shot hitting Ryu within the shoulder, as Ryu fell back, hitting the wall, as he fell to the ground.  
  
"I guess I have nobody to even trust, my own friend betrays me..." His gun remain focused to Ryu, who already was holding onto his wounded right shoulder.  
  
Ryu glanced up, his arm moving up, pointing to the ceiling; he fired, the bullet breaking the line that helped keep the chandler up. Ryu's opponent though, caught glance of this as he jumped back, reloading his gun, and returned fire, Ryu strutting from side to side dodging the shots, he fired back, missing his target on purpose. The man moved slowly across the room, the wound from his leg greatly stopping him.  
  
He shot back, as the two continued exchanged fire, moving from one area to another within the bar, but eventually, the man planned to end this, as he pulled out a lighter, pulling down on the lighter wheel, as he threw it to the area soaked in alcohol, a fierce flame followed, and soon began to burn the entire area, soon enough. Ryu knew his old friend was now his own enemy, and he had no choice but to finish the fight.  
  
Getting in firing range, he aimed and fired, striking his opponent within the arms, legs and shoulders, the man fell to the ground, shivering form the inflicted pain. Ryu looked on, as he friend raised a hand, looking to him.  
  
"Ryu...Help me....." He screamed, his eyes filled with tears, the flames spreading closer and closer.  
  
Ryu only turned, his back now facing his friend, as he walked out of the place, his eyes closed, as he left, the man looking on in horror.  
  
"Ryu!?" The man screamed louder, but Ryu walked on, the only thing keeping him from helping his friend was his voice, telling him he had no choice, the man had to be punished.  
  
"RYU!!"  
  
"Ryu?.....Ryu...Ryu...wake up." Slowly he opened his eyes, finding Nina standing over him, her lips frowning, worried about him.  
  
"Nina...?" Slowly Ryu glanced over to the window, sunlight shining through, at the angle of a morning, around at least nine o'clock.  
  
"You okay, you looked like you were having a nightmare." She asked with concern.  
  
Ryu only shook his head, it was no dream, and it was something he wished to forget, something that haunted him, a guilt that never seemed to go away. In all his life, he never could forgive himself for what he had done on that day. He only could tell himself it was the right choice.  
  
"Are you sure, I could swear you-"  
  
"It is none of your concern Nina!!" He shouted, panting as he clenched his teeth.  
  
Nina flinched, as he raised his tone, slowly backing away. Ryu sighed, as he shook his head.  
  
"Sorry, it's just...that some things that happened.that seem to just return...that set me off, that past.regrets, things I try...to convince myself...was the right decision..." He said ever so mellow.  
  
"Ryu..." Nina slowly walked closer, placing her hands on his shoulders, not saying another word; Ryu's breathing slowly returning to normal.  
  
He slowly stood up, as he walked to the door, grabbing his holster and sword sheath as he walked out, wiping the tears from his eyes. He glanced to Nina, who face still seemed filled with concern. She slowly followed him, as they walked down the hallway, to the main desk, where the female clerk sat, reading the local news paper, papers and materials scattered all around the desk.  
  
"Is my hit recorded?" Ryu asked, placing his hands, as he leaned closer, looking down at the annoyed clerk.  
  
"Of course, here." She sarcastically responded, as she threw it at him along with a bag full of his money, before returning to reading the paper, a free hand twirling her long curly red hair, she continued chewing on her gum.  
  
"Well, thanks anyway." Ryu deliberately commented, as he turned, walking towards the exit.  
  
"Oh yeah, the bike outside is yours, the key is with the Fae, I gave it to her to hold on until you wake up, did you receive it?" Ryu glanced to Nina, who held it up, smiling innocently as Ryu started to get dressed up in his Peacemaker uniform.  
  
Ryu sighed, he wasn't a good driver, when it came down to riding a motorcycle, it was a frustrating job for him. He never could drive one without wrecking like he had done to the one before. That for him was his biggest failure, but not anything he was embarrassed about, considering many walked, and that the bikes were a little to hard to even control.  
  
Ryu though took it anyway, knowing his boss possibly sent it as a gift. Ryu was perhaps the only one who received anything like this, the others were given a good pay, but never anything like this. Ryu couldn't say no, the thing was already hard to come by, especially when it was a new model that was even harder to resist.  
  
Still, Ryu decided to walk out and see what his boss had sent him this time. As he walked out into the somewhat near busy town, with chatter here and there, but right in front of him, there it was, in his favorite color, a navy blue type, with wheels placed on exclusively for terrain usage, and traveling, perhaps this was the baby that would take him through the desert at a more relaxing and easy drive. Nina ran over, looking it over in confusion, and excitement, never had her eyes even seen such a machine so great, it already seemed like something that was fancy, but with the right driver, it would be a relaxing ride.  
  
Ryu watched on smiling, this was different, from the handles, the accelerator, and the size, it seemed like it was made to fit his handling, edited to his perfection. He took one step before he was interrupted by a familiar voice.  
  
"Well well well, what do we have here; two of the people I have been searching for, it must be my lucky day." Ryu stood frozen, his eyes widening in shock. Nina looked over, a puzzled look on her face.  
  
The figure approached the red trench coat, the boots, and the aqua blue tinted glasses, the light purple hair, Ryu gasped, jaw opened, and eyes widened in horror, watching him approach.  
  
"Alive, yes, you betrayed me Ryu, and left me to die in the flames of hell, and I want revenge for that." He muttered smiling.  
  
"Draco...so you are still alive..." Ryu said, looking at him in fear.  
  
"Don't tell me you reported I was dead, last I checked; I was still considered a criminal, but that's not why I am here." He mockingly responded as he looked to Nina.  
  
"I am here for her, but if I am right, your protecting her, at least that is what the last batch of beaten cronies claimed." Draco commented laughing sadistically.  
  
"Just why is it you scumbags are after her!?" Ryu yelled out loudly, as Draco only smiled.  
  
"That is something you don't need to know, but considering you were my only friend as a child, I will tell you why that Fae is important." He spat, his tone brightened.  
  
"The black market has put a bounty on a Fae's head, one worth around thirty five billion dollars. They want her alive though, why or for what is not my concern, I just want the money. Going through you though is another good reward, considering I hate you with all my heart, I will not rest until your dead!?" He yelled, drawing out his gun, and opening fire on where Ryu stood.  
  
Immediately screams followed, as people began running in every direction, many inside the nearest area of cover that could be found, others got on whatever carriage, or horse they could find and rode out of town. The sight was obviously one that many had found best to run from, rather then stand and die. The town was not yet a ghost town, but was about to become silent an almost as run down as one.  
  
"Nina, take cover and don't you dare interfere with this fight. This is between me and Draco!" he yelled furiously, drawing his weapon as he returned fire.  
  
Nina didn't hesitate, by the serious and demanding tone Ryu had used, he wasn't joking when he had asked her to stay put and not interfere. She ran towards the alleyway of the ranger headquarters, planning to get inside and take cover until Ryu was victorious. She opened up the door nearby, getting inside, and slamming the door shut, as she ran all the way to the back, taking cover in a closet, she could tell from the flames in Ryu's eyes that he was about to encounter one tough fight, and it wasn't going to be a controlled one either.  
  
"That man...He said Ryu left him to die...could it really be true, is Ryu...that heartless?" Nina thought, quivering at the idea, Ryu couldn't be evil, sure he may have been cold hearted when she met him, but he didn't just ditch her, he wouldn't leave her to die, would he? She already couldn't believe what the man said, he was Ryu's own friend as a child, but he was left to die in the flames.  
  
"Draco...just what did Ryu do to you?"  
  
Slowly she sat down, wrapping her arms around her legs, the thought of even Ryu being a murderous bastard was something she couldn't believe, sure he killed people, but those were outlaws, they were nothing but trouble, they deserved to die for all the murders they committed. She shrugged it off, she didn't know a damn thing of what occurred between the two; she had no right to even make an assumption of what went down then.  
  
Outside almost everyone was out of sight, none stood outside, much less tried to even look outside, as the sound of gunshots echoed throughout town. Ryu ran across the front of the town's in, as bullet holes emerged from behind him among the walls. He jumped, counting each shot, suspecting that if his friend had a handgun, type 9mm, he had about eight bullets within one clip, and already seven were shot.  
  
Ryu took a chance, making a clean jump, as he landed softly onto the ground front first. Draco though took off running, knowing full well he was a sitting duck without a loaded gun, especially for a Peacemaker. Ryu rolled over, firing three shots that easily missed the target, which already had started dashing when he noticed Ryu aiming for him.  
  
Jumping to his feet, Ryu pursued Draco, running at full pace, gun grasped tightly, knowing full well his old friend would try and murder him at any given time. Draco made his way to the bar, jumping inside, Ryu slowed down, coming to a halt, as he held the gun up, glancing around, knowing his friend was plotting a attack from one of the windows, a shot that would take Ryu by surprise.  
  
Ryu blinked, taking a deep breath, as he ran forth, keeping his eyes locked on each of the most optional uses of a shot, his heart throbbing fast, the suspense already high, as he finally busted through the twin mini doors, into the tavern. The whole place was abandoned, not a person in sight, silence, even not a dead bleeding corpse at all within the place.  
  
"DIE!!" Ryu jumped to his side, a bullet landing where he last stood.  
  
There behind the counter of the bar, the top wooden, but the lower part bronze, Draco was perched, his arms stationed on the top, and his gun marking its target, Ryu. He repeatedly fired upon the peacemaker, as Ryu ran from the entrance and exit of the saloon to the back of it, keeping his gun low, his face still remaining emotionless, hiding his fear.  
  
Draco once more hid, as he ducked back behind the bar, as he reloaded his gun, locking a clip in. Ryu meantime grasp a chair and chucked it at full strength, sending it flying directly to the bottled alcohol behind the counter, a loud crash followed, the bottles shattering, the alcohol leaking onto the floor, the shards of broken glass falling to the ground. Draco growled, locking the clip into place, he jumped out form the closed by a bar counter, and once more fired away, but his accuracy was off by a good amount.  
  
Ryu took chance, as he shot his last two bullets, the first that missed, the other easily pierced across Draco's cheek. Ryu ran once more, kicking a table up, and reloaded his weapon immediately. Draco smiled, spotting a familiar antiquity, as he closed one eye, gazing up at the area he planned to shoot at.  
  
"What comes around goes around Ryu!" He yelled, and fired one shot, as the chandler fell down, smashing the table where Ryu was hiding behind.  
  
Ryu had quickly reloaded his slots, and locked it in place before the chandler came crashing down on his position. He had immediately fled, and took cover around the bars one curved area, where he could remain for a good while. Draco laughed hysterically, he knew Ryu wasn't crushed; it was not like the guy to even die by a falling object and be crushed, but he was the one this time pulling the surprises.  
  
"For someone who lost before, it is a wonder what the hell you have done these past two years; it is a wonder just why you didn't try and kill me the first time!!" Ryu spat, breathing ever so fast, his heart throbbing with great force.  
  
"That is something that I doubt you need to know, either way, I think this time, you're the one who is going to be left in the fire." Draco said calmly, as the sound of a match scrapping across the rough but narrow black surface was heard, then a poof, it was obvious he planned to burn the bar down, and with Ryu inside.  
  
"Now be a nice guy and die!" he remarked, walking outside and away from the bar.  
  
Ryu knew there had to be a backdoor the place, how else would the innocent bystanders be able to leave the bar when Draco entered, and why didn't he kill them. Ryu knew Draco wasn't that kind of person, who killed people just for looking at him oddly, or just out of anger, he was more of a self defense type one, but he did have a problem when someone demanded that he moved, or give him problem.  
  
He ran to the door with the Employees only sign on the door, he shoved it open, keeping up the pace, as he looked around, spotting the emergency exit at the end of the long hall. He kept running, he knew where Draco was heading, it was clearly obvious considering what he mentioned earlier, Nina was his next target, and Ryu knew full well just how far Draco would go to get what he needed, considering how many bank heists he pulled off, and murders he committed during them.  
  
"Nina, please hang in there!?" He though, as he dashed to the alleyway, and through the now burning saloon, he approached the intersection of town, but stopped, bullet holes now lined up along the wall, only one person could have even made those shots.  
  
"I suspected you were alive, I just didn't think you would be this persistent in protecting the Fae." Draco said, still pointing the gun at the alleyway Ryu was using.  
  
Ryu remained in place, he kept his eyes out, knowing he had to make his move at some point, and he had to time it right or end up shot. He took a deep breath, and ran out, opening fire in the direction he estimated was where Draco was positioned. Draco shot as well his bullets hitting Ryu within the right leg, forcing him to cry out in pain.  
  
Ryu though had hit Draco as well; two out of his six shots fired had hit Draco in the stomach and the other in his right shoulder. The two now were handicapped, Draco in two areas that would affect his aim and Ryu in the one thing that help him avoid the shots his opponents made. The two aimed once more at one another, Draco having no more bullets, Ryu as well empty of ammunition in his colt pistol.  
  
The still pulled the triggers of their weapons, the sound of an empty cartridge was all that was heard, a click, the two repeatedly pulled, but to no avail, the guns only sound was a click. Both glance eye to eye within the middle of the towns market, their free hands to their sides, waiting for the right time to reach in and pull out the bullet, one that would end the battle by death shot. Ryu panted, he knew he had no choice, time was almost going so slow that each second seemed like an hour, he had to make his move, but was his hands quicker then his opponents eyes?  
  
At that moment he reached into his pocket, picking up a bullet, as he opened his gun placing it into the next slot, Draco doing the same, only releasing the empty clip, he pulled out a clip with one bullet inside, and placing it into the gun, before locking it in place. Ryu locked his barrel in place, and at the same time as Draco both fired away, their guns being hit and flew back a few feet behind them.  
  
Both looked to one another, with death eyes, Ryu reaching behind, as he grabbed his sword, knowing full well Draco had his own, it was haltered at his left side, the opposite side of his own holster. As Ryu charged forth, grasping his sword tightly in his hands, Draco drew out his sword, as he stood, motioning Ryu to 'bring it on' with his fingers.  
  
Ryu was first to strike, as Draco blocked, but slowly moved back, his face showing he was struggling. Ryu though already was having trouble even keeping himself standing, with the leg bleeding from the wound, the two though ignored the pain and kept fighting, each time changing from one to offense, the other on defense.  
  
Nina remained in hiding, the outside quiet, the gunshots had seemed to stop, all seemed quiet, but she wasn't going to get out until Ryu came in and told here it was all right. The door suddenly was pulled open, Nina looked up, her eyes widening in horror, it wasn't Ryu who opened the door, it was a female holding a shotgun in her hands.  
  
The girl was a carrot long haired female, human in every way, no tail nor ear differences, her eyes yellow, like a cats, her body truly well kept, skinny and tanned skin, but her rear end seemed a bit large, but nowhere near a tramps. She dressed though a bit fancy, a southern skirt that went down to her ankles, it was a sandy brown color, only with black buttons that didn't fit the camouflage. Her boots were a white elastic type, under he pantyhose she had covering her legs. Her chrome shotgun was a more antique type, but the barrel was more advanced for more explosive bullet shells.  
  
"Get up Fae!?" She commandingly ordered, her tone harsh, as she aimed the gun forcibly to Nina's skull.  
  
Nina had little choice; she slowly stood to her feet, the female smiled, as she then motioned for Nina to start walking. Nina though was a bit cleverer; she knew full well that if she was worth a lot alive on the black market, then this lady wouldn't even try to kill her. She slowly followed through, but using her magic ring on her left hand, she would easily surprise her enemy.  
  
It only took a second, as the ring unleashed a wind spell, pushing the armed female to the ground, landing roughly on her soft yet large behind. Nina immediately started running, fleeing from the room as she shut the door, running to the outside. The girl though, quickly grabbed her gun, and taking the chair nearby, she chucked it to the window, breaking the grass, as she jumped through, and looked around, waiting for Nina to flee through the door.  
  
Nina burst through the door, but halting to a stop, noticing the one she had run from had already caught up with her. The girl held the gun at her smiling.  
  
"Just who the hell are you!?" Nina yelled, clenching her fists.  
  
"The name is Lecha, and I plan to help Draco out by capturing you, since he is held up at the moment attacking your boyfriend." She raucously said smiling, as she held the gun near her head.  
  
"B-b-b-boyfriend!? Ryu's not my b-b-b-" She said stuttering, her cheeks blushing at the thought, sure, she did depend on him in times of need, but she wasn't in a relationship like Lecha had mentioned.  
  
"Aw, your blushing, how pathetic, from your looks, I would say your around your twenties, and yet you act like your still a teenager, how embarrassing." She mockingly commented, firing two feet in front of Nina, as she chuckled.  
  
"So, what about you and Draco, I bet you want to win his heart by capturing me, don't you." Nina said, smirking with pride.  
  
"Well, I see you're not as dumb as the blonde hair makes you look." Lecha said, as Nina's face went red in anger.  
  
"Yes, I have been with him ever since his friend abandoned him to die, the bastard, I am surprised you even trust him." Nina face became more emotionless; it seemed this female knew what had happened on that day.  
  
"What do you mean, just what did Ryu do that makes Draco want his blood so bad, why do the two fight?" Nina asked entreatingly, her hands almost clasping together in pleading motions.  
  
Lecha slowly lowered her gun, closing her eyes, as she took a deep sigh.  
  
"Two years ago, in the town known as Grandel, your friend left Draco in a bar, screaming at the top of his lungs for him to help, but all he did was walk out, and away, leaving the wounded Draco to die right there in the inferno. I though heard his cries, and rushed in, I found him unconscious, and loosing blood fast. So I picked him up, and pulled him out, taking him to a inn, where for a few days, I treated him, treating his wounds, feeding him, nursing him back to health. When he finally came two, he did try and sway me off, but I still stayed at his side, proving worthy to be his partner." She then raised her shotgun back up.  
  
"Ryu...he wouldn't." Nina said, her eyes widened in shock, she wouldn't believe it, even as tough as Ryu acted, he still had a kind and yet gentleness that not many males had.  
  
"He did, and I saw it with my own eyes, Ryu left him to die!!" She said harshly, Nina glancing to the ground, she knew it was no use, she wasn't there, and whoever this woman was, she had every idea of what had happened on that day.  
  
"Even if he did, he has reasons, Draco and you I doubt are even good people, your manners seem more hostile and threatening then even polite." Nina uprightly commented, her eyes locking directly onto Lecha's.  
  
"Polite? Fae, this world is a world where politeness is the least thing we give, it is a struggle to even live in this place. Your clan abandoned this world and cut links because they considered us unworthy!" She shouted raising her voice.  
  
"That's not true, we don't-"  
  
"Face it, you don't even know why, your clan said we were violent, hostile, and ruthless, but do you see it as that?"  
  
Nina could only shake her head, she had no clue just why her clan did close ties to the planet, was she perhaps another person that was only told a fib, a cover up story that was used on numerous occasions. Though she didn't care, she remembered why she left her home, she was in search of the true world, even if outlaws roamed the entire lands, she still knew that their was still some peace, some stability left in the world.  
  
"No...I see it as a world where there are those who try to make a living, even in the darkest hour, you only reflect off the scum of this world, never searching for a joy, you are the one that turns to the ways of malice and become the ones my clan so despises! It is you that my clan fears!" Nina shouted, Lecha only growling at the tone the Fae was giving her.  
  
"We don't choose malice, we follow it, nobody is born good, or evil, we are forged to be what we are by experience, like a blacksmiths creations, that is how life is Fae." Lecha despicably responded, as she raised her weapon, aiming for the Fae once more.  
  
"You won't shoot me; I am wanted alive, if I am correct." Nina scorned, pulling her left eyelid down and sticking out her tongue.  
  
"True, but I still can bring you back wounded." Lecha responded taking aim and firing directly at her, Nina though jumped up taking flight. The shots missed the Fae, as she took flight, and hastily gathering elemental magic energy.  
  
"You Fae's never were combatants, just magic users." Lecha scowled, as she aimed her rifle up, but Nina kept moving affecting the accuracy of Lecha's shot.  
  
"Then take this, SEVER!!" Nina shouted, as a rough amount of winds came sweeping through, the force slashing against Lecha's face, sending her once more flying back, but this time, her shotgun went further from her, that she had to run and get it.  
  
Nina smiled, glimpsing down at the now unarmed female.  
  
"At least magic isn't something that is so easily lost by just one blow." Nina said, flying over to where the gun laid, she landed to the ground, crossing her arms, standing right where the gun flew.  
  
"Only a newbie of magic doesn't know that, QUAKE!!" As if by surprise, Lecha sent a ground tunneling attack directly towards the Fae, knocking Nina back and onto her back.  
  
Lecha immediately rushed in, grasping her gun tightly, as she aimed towards Nina once more.  
  
"Draco doesn't hire someone who is just a gunsmith, he has needs of a magic user, and I fit that part perfectly." She said cheerfully.  
  
Nina stood slowly to her feet, holding her arms up; she had just about no choice but to surrender. Lecha slowly walked over, her lips still curled up, as she looked her over.  
  
"Well, for some girl who is so well mannered, it is a wonder why you're dressed in such a humiliating outfit such as that." Lecha degradingly said, circling around Nina.  
  
"Lecha, time to learn how much hell you are about to deal with!" She said, as she used her ring once more, throwing Lecha back and onto the ground.  
  
Nina once more took flight, hovering over her opponent, keeping her eyes on Lecha, locked tightly, but her ears though caught a loud rumble, a revving of a loud engine, the type of a cars, she glimpse to the distances quickly, still looking down, but her eyes found just what she was searching for, a few miles from town was huge rowdy bunch of gunmen, driving at full speed towards the town that Nina was in, dust follow as they sped towards the city.  
  
Lecha slowly walked over to her gun, still glancing to the Fae, but noticing that she wasn't glimpsing to her at all, and the loud sound of motors now echoed throughout town. Nina slowly flew to where Ryu and Draco were fighting.  
  
The two men clashed one blade to another, already both sweating with the intense heat, near twelve o'clock. Ryu finally finished him off, as he swung hard with all his strength, forcing Draco's sword from his own grasp, sending it flying several feet from where they stood. Draco growled, still looked with dead locked eyes onto Ryu. Ryu only sighed, dropping his sword, as he ran forth, slugging Draco within the jaw. Draco as well began a fist fight, both throwing one punch to another, Ryu giving several to the gut and three to the jaw, Draco punching Ryu in the cheeks and jaw in several swings.  
  
Both soon pushed each other off, as they looked to one another, bleeding from their mouths and noses, eye to eye, panting deeply, as they roared, running forth, and throwing more punches, Ryu striking around the shoulders and face, Draco in response to the gut, and giving an uppercut to the jaw. Ryu as if by sudden lifted his foot up, and shoved Draco back, as he breathed hard, glancing with a now bloodied face to his heartless opponent.  
  
Abruptly out of nowhere, a huge ground shifting blast, struck Draco, knocking him out, he fell to the ground with a loud thud, Nina standing a few feet from where the two once stood.  
  
"Damn it Nina, I said not to interfere!?" Ryu yelled, slowly walking staggeringly over to her with a blood dripping face.  
  
"Calvary, there are around nine cars driving towards this town, and by the looks of the men hanging from outside, it looks more like they are packing heat, and it isn't no rifles." She stated whiningly, pointing in the direction of where they were coming from.  
  
Ryu glanced to the fallen Draco, then glancing to his still usable navy blue bike.  
  
"Damn, guess we don't have much of a choice." He groaned, but ran to it anyway, getting on the soft yet still new cushioning seat, Nina getting behind, putting her arms behind his back, dangling the keys, Ryu grasping them, and placing them into the ignition area, as he revved the engine, starting the bike up, he placed the goggles on his head, and hitting the accelerator roughly, he sped out, driving at full speed to the area opposite of where Nina pointed, as he sped out, the sand shifting in huge waves, like water with a boat, he grasped the easy to use handles with ease, handling it even better then her could ever have.  
  
Draco slowly stood, growling as he watched the two escaping from town. Ryu though leaned down, as he grasped the gun that lay on the ground, his own silver colt magnum and placing it in his holster. Draco stood, howling in anger, he gazed to the ground, panting, already he felt the bitterness of defeat, and losing his target was the second thing he so hated.  
  
"Draco.....!?" Slowly his angry face glanced over to Lecha, who looked at him with distress, her eyes widened, as she walked over, once more placing her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"You were suppose to capture that Fae, and you failed!?" He muttered, growling angrily, but fell to his knee's as the pain was so great.  
  
"Now is not the time to argue, we must get you to safety, it appears we have more trouble heading our way. By the sound of the loud rumbling, I think it is obvious they are from the black markets flunkies." She said, casting a healing spell, slowly humming as she cast the low type, but still effective type.  
  
"Damn, just my day, I lose a great bounty, my one target and now this." He muttered, breathing deeply.  
  
"C'mon, I know a place where we can lay low, and I doubt those fools will find us." She calmly spoke, as she led Draco to a nearby house, picking up his gun that was nearby, as the two entered through the door, moving ever so quickly.  
  
She immediately entered the house, opening the secret compartment, pulling on a certain book, opening the bookcase, and heading down to a cellar, as the door immediately closing behind, she carefully and slowly carried Draco the bed in the room below, a cozy neatly made bed. Lecha slowly lifted Draco onto the bed, pulling the covers over him, her hands rubbing around his chest, as she breathed softly.  
  
"Draco.well get them, but for now, we must lay low, you and I are in no shape to even rumble with the thugs that are here." She softly said, as Draco glanced back, smiling, as his hand slowly moved to her, his eyes glancing to hers.  
  
Lecha softly clamped his hands, stroking them with ever so relaxing way. She leaned over, kissing him on the cheek, blushing a bit, as he wrapped his free arm around her back, and pulled her closer.  
  
"Lecha, you failed...and so did I, but...I may be known as Draco 'Hundred Kills' Carter, and indeed, I did murder so many with no regrets to them.you though.I could never murder, not after you saved me.and stood by me, even after you learned my true identity." He said softly, slowly falling asleep.  
  
"Draco, I love you." She said, a tear falling down her face.  
  
"I know.not many could stand by me, unless they had a crush...I do share the same feeling, but I am not sure if it is love, or just trust..." He replied, but smiled.  
  
"Don't think about it now, lets just relax...there is always tomorrow, yes, tomorrow." Lecha said, leaning over, as she fell asleep along with her love.  
  
***  
  
"Damn, any sign of that Fae!?"  
  
"Not yet, were searching each house, but it appears that there is no trace of her." Responded the flunky holding a Tec-9, and who wore a long black jacket.  
  
"Great, must have fled, what about the other target, the one known as Draco 'Hundred Kills' Carter, any sign of him?" The captain demanded, clenching his fist.  
  
"Perhaps the same, he isn't anywhere to be found either. Though by the damage left on this town, it no doubt he was here." The flunky said.  
  
"That Peacemaker still is with here, knowing them, the only other town they should be heading for is Rondale, a few miles to the east. Call in the boys, were heading to Rondale ASAP." The captain said, getting into the car.  
  
"So the Fae is still on the move aye?"  
  
"Afraid so sir, it appears that other bounty on the head of Draco will also be in our grasp as well." The captain replied through the walkie talkie.  
  
"I don't care about that fool, even though he has a bounty on his head on our market, his price isn't anything to the Fae, so get your own damn heads out of your asses and move it!!" The man yelled unpleasantly with anger, that it sent chills through the captain's body.  
  
"Y-y-yes sir, will do." He said fearfully, the voice obviously a cold one.  
  
As each of the flunkies reported in, not one had any good news; the Fae indeed wasn't within their grasp and had high tailed it out of there. The men immediately revved up their engines and drove off to the east, heading to the possibly next town on the list, Rondale.  
  
***  
  
Nina looked to Ryu, still holding onto his shoulders as the two drove off to the next town, the moter wasn't so loud, but more of a cats purr. Nina though felt confused; she already remembered what Lecha had told her, about Ryu leaving Draco to die, about how he and Ryu were once close friends. Nina could only see a more kind and gentle person in Ryu, not a cold and heartless killer. She knew she had to get some answers, and she wanted them now.  
  
"Ryu?" She asked, with a normal tone.  
  
"Yes Nina?" He said sternly, but not so annoyed.  
  
"Did you...did you leave Draco...to die...in that bar?" She asked, gulping in fright.  
  
"Why do you ask?" He replied strongly.  
  
"Lecha, his partner said you left him to die... when he called out your name."  
  
"I didn't expect him to die, but he had to learn his lesson. He is known better as Hundred Kills because he has murdered over hundreds of people, many of them innocent people, he is one of the worst outlaws to ever run into. His record has him also wanted for rape, robbery, assault, arsonist, and of course forgery. When I confronted him, he killed all those people in that bar, and he was already becoming hostile with me, leaving me no choice but to fight." He said, shaking his head.  
  
"You still considered him a friend, huh?" Nina replied calmly.  
  
"The Draco I knew as a child Nina is dead." He said raising his voice.  
  
"You knew?" She said confused.  
  
"Draco was my only childhood friend, back then he was a bit kinder, but.....he was also abused by his drunken father..." Ryu stopped there.  
  
"So what happened?" Nina asked.  
  
"Nina, I would rather not explain...it isn't something I am up to telling yet...it is something that I want to even think about." He said arrogantly.  
  
Nina didn't say anything, she had a feeling that whatever it was that had went on in the past wasn't pleasant, and Ryu wasn't in a good mood to even tell it, even after all the years that had passed. She only looked on, into the opened sandy wasteland, with only a few cactuses in sight. She looked up the ever blue sky, with only a few clouds roaming through.  
  
Ryu shook his head, he remembered what happened on the day Draco ran away, he remembered what had happened.  
  
"Draco.....whats wrong, speak to me, why are you crying?" Ryu asked, his eyes widened.  
  
Draco, around the age of thirteen, only stood there, holding a handgun in his hands, a colt 9, as he breathed, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"Ryu...I cannot stay here...your parents, they will never understand..." He said sobbing.  
  
"Draco...Understand what?" Ryu asked once more.  
  
"My dad...he's dead...and.."  
  
"Ryu, whose there?"  
  
"It is only Draco dad." Ryu said, looking away, but as he glanced back, there was no sign of Draco, he was long gone, and not a trace of him remained. His father walked over, looking around.  
  
"I don't see him, c'mon; get back inside before you let the bus in." He replied, as Ryu went in.  
  
Ryu only heard the next day that Draco's father had been shot in the head, the bullet from a colt 9 handgun, proving that Draco was indeed a killer. Ever since then, Draco slowly sunk down into a life of crime, murder after murder, ever since that day. Ryu had lost his friend ever since that day, and since then, the two had drifted apart, and now where nothing more then arch enemies, complete opposites.  
  
It was two years since he had seen him, and by now, he was burning for revenge. If there was one thing that Draco had that was greatly troubling, it was his grudge, one thing he was known for was holding them, and considering what Ryu had done, Draco was out for revenge, and he wasn't going to give up anytime soon.  
  
Next Time:  
  
There are many faces you see and at times meet with during your travels. Faces of beauty can hide a pure evil hearted person within themselves, and a face so hideous can hide the ever so calm and bright nature of the true person of heart. Wes is a Woren with a huge coffin that is said to carry the bodies of those he has killed in battle, but the rumor is not always the true as the one who tells it.  
  
Next Chapter: Chain Gun Woren 


	3. Chain Gun Woren

It was near late in the afternoon, in the town of Rondale, a small town, where many lived in wooden houses, each side by side, the town was the average one, not any different from the others. Like every town though, there was a saloon where travelers usually would go for booze or just for relaxation. The bar though this time wasn't too quiet. A gang known to be the Bloody Knives was having a small party, but one of the people with them, a female human, glanced down to the ground with narrow and sad eyes, as the other men hooted and hollered, drinking their beer from their mugs, their faces moving closer to her's, she looked away, hating the smell of the stench of their alcohol beverages.  
  
Each of the members were dressed in a white tank top, and with blue jeans down to the ankles, white loafers on their feet, and a red bandana tied around their forehead. The leader was a blond haired man, who had a scar carved around his cheek, and ever so dark green eyes, he glanced down at the girl, smiling ever so pleasingly at her.  
  
"What's the problem babe, you should be happy your with us, the Bloody Knives.your with one of the best gangs ever to even set foot in this town." He said, smiling, reaching over with his filthy hands, feeling her strands of long light green hair.  
  
The girl said nothing, only kept her eyes shut tightly. She groans as the man leaned closer, breathing against her face, his breath ever a stench with the crude smell of beer, she quivered as her nostrils caught the stench of it. She only groaned, opening her eyes, as she stared over to the woren sitting in the chair across, his back facing her.  
  
He was dressed very casually, his leather brown vest that hung around his upper body, his baggy ruby slacks that extended down to his ankles, his feet clothed in the leather brown boots that almost everyone seemed to wear. His arms already had muscle on them, proving he wasn't any pushover when it came to fighting hand to hand. His yellow hair was long, coming down to his shoulder blades, and tied into a small ponytail around the starting point of his head; the rest of his hair though was out and fluffed up.  
  
"Who the hell are you looking at!!" One of the thugs demanded angrily, as he looked over seeing that woren, clenching his fists tightly, as he walked demandingly over to where the woren was sitting.  
  
Slowly the woren turned, glancing at him with a poker face smirk on his face, his glasses shielding his eyes, his hand picking up the glass mug filled with alcohol, he sipped it ever so down slowly, sighing deeply in relief as he puckered his lips together, the taste ever so delicious to his sour tongue.  
  
"Hey, Woren, are you looking at my girl!?" He demanded, grabbing the woren around the vest, pulling him closer, looking him dead in the eyes, panting in anger.  
  
"Watch the vest, drunkard!!" The woren responded, shoving the flunky a few feet back, as he fell to the ground with a loud thud, that most of the bar went silent.  
  
"You must be an idiot, do you know who the hell we are!" One of the men spat, as the leader growled loudly.  
  
"A bunch of drunken bastards from what I can see." The woren rudely commented, sitting back down as he called over the tender, motioning for another drink.  
  
"Grr, you son of a bitch, boy, get him!!" The leader yelled, as four men charged forth, brandishing their shining metal knuckles, two moved from both sides towards the woren.  
  
The one to the right was first to make his move, dashing forth; he brought his right arm back, and swung forth. At point blank, a hand snatched the thug's wrist, grasping it tightly, as he squeezed it ever so tightly. The thug gasped, eyes widened as he panted, slowly the woren glanced over towards him, as he brought his fist back, swinging forward and smashing the bastard in the face, sending him several feet back.  
  
The one charging from the left though moved slower, wrapping his arms around the woren's neck, squeezing tightly cut his air supply off. The woren reached back, grasping the thug by the shoulders, and grasped ever so tightly, the man slowly let go, his jaw dropping, gasping and panting with his eyes widened.  
  
"Don't you know it is a bad idea to even try to sneak up on a woren." The woren spat, as he delivered a swift punch to the face of the thug with his right fist, forcing the thug over the counter and onto the other side of the bar, as he fell to the ground behind the counter.  
  
Slowly he took his seat once more, sipping his beer like always from his mug, taking a deep breath, and a sigh. Two more men charged in, one to the right, the other from behind the woren. Instantly the woren planted his left elbow deep into the charging from the right thug's gut, forcing the air from his lungs, the thug gasped deeply, falling to his knees, his eyes wide open, one hand on his throat, the other on his pain throbbing chest.  
  
The one charging from behind was met with an unwelcoming kick to his bottom jaw, the kick sending him flying diagonally to the right. The thug landed back first onto a wooden table, upon impact splitting the legs and the middle of the table into two pieces, the thug groaned, as he breathed carefully. The woren looked dead on, to the man who barked out the orders.  
  
The leader looked on with an ever so red and steaming mad face, his fist clenched tightly together, shaking in anger.  
  
"You just don't get it, you should have let them wup your ass, then you would have had a chance to live. Guess your other half follows with the old saying, 'curiosity kills the cat', your proof of it!!" He triumphantly remarked, pulling out his Colt Python, a ruby red metal colored type.  
  
A smile curved on his face, as a few other men pulled out their firearms, with guns aiming the nose of the weapons towards the woren. Most of them had Uzi's, few of them held two in their hands, the others held mp5's, all polished with a ruby red plating of metal. The woren remained emotionless, the coffin that was next to him remained in place, its metal plating already shined, a few scraps still visible by light.  
  
"DIE!!" He screamed, as each of the men opened fire on where the woren stood.  
  
The woren though jumped to the side, grasping the coffin, as he shielded himself from the array of bullets that rained upon his position. The men fired, until each ran out of shots, the coffin still stood, as the gang of punks remained silent, watching with ever so waiting eyes, they gasped, seeing the coffin was unchanged by the amount of bullets.  
  
The coffin fell forward, a loud thud followed as it smacked into the ground. A loud clatter of shots rapidly being fired was all that could be heard, each bullet tearing through each of the gang members bodies, they dropped to the ground, already dead from the deadly shots from the twin guns the woren held within his hands.  
  
Not one of the men could make a shot, in a split second, they were dead, not one of them stood, each laid dead on the floor, bleeding tremendous amounts of blood, the girl though still remained, as the woren glanced to her, halting his shots, smoke emerging from the barrels. She looked up, eyes filled with fear.  
  
"Fools, all talk, but in the end, you're all just a bunch of dumb fools on the ground dead!" he muttered, as he dropped his guns to the ground, slowly walking over to the girl, a smile erecting on his face.  
  
"You have no need to worry little lady, your knight in shining armor is here." He said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "How bout you give him a kiss, mouth to mouth for saving you from these horrible beasts."  
  
He slowly leaned in closer, perking his lips together, only to receive a hard blow to the one fatal area of any male. She stood frantically up, dusting her green dress off, as she turned walking off.  
  
"Keep your filthy hands off me creep." She spat walking out of the bar, as the woren remained on the ground, gasping for air.  
  
"Damn, I save her and this is the respect I get, jeez, girls are such hard asses." He whined, holding his balls as they throbbed in blinding pain.  
  
***  
  
A loud smash was heard inside small rackety run down house, broken glass, and rotten wood already broken apart and laying all over the ground. A young purple haired boy crawled backwards, his eyes filled in tears, and his jaw wide open.  
  
"Stupid kid...you are weak, hopeless, and stupid." The ugly beard man yelled, belching in the boys face. The man already was dressed with a torn white short sleeved shirt, and blue pants.  
  
His eyes already bloodshot, below swelled up in pain, short hairs coming out of his chin; it was obvious he was nothing more but a poor homeless drinker. He punched the kid dead in the face sending the boy on the ground, he repeated his assault.  
  
"Nothing, but a stupid kid!" He mentioned, breathing hard, as he belched in the now bleeding boys face.  
  
"Draco.what happened to your face?" Ryu asked, Draco looked to the ground, with his two beaten black eyes, and tattered face.  
  
"I...I...I feel on the stairs." He lied, looking to the ground.  
  
"Again, man, you really are clumsy, I mean first you tripped onto the ground, then you smash-"  
  
"I know...guess I am to clumsy." Draco responded embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah, but damn, you must have really bad falls."  
  
Though the pain never stopped, few times did his father stop drinking, never did Draco enjoy a good time with his father, all he experienced was pain, abuse, he only had Ryu as a friend, he always was with him, and tried to sleep over when possible. While he wanted to tell Ryu's parents about the abuse, about the horror he was going through, he only was beaten, and left to rest until he healed. Then he was beaten once more, the pain never did leave him, every week he was hell.  
  
Eventually, came the night that would change all. It was on that night, that Draco had come home a tad bit to late, but as usual, his father was drunk, and he didn't plan to even hold back on his fierce assault. The drunken man smacked Draco across the face ever so vigorously, then giving a heavy blow to the boys own gut.  
  
"You're late!" The drunken man yelled, as he belched in his face wildly. "When I said by sundown, I mean exactly before sundown, no excuses!"  
  
Draco spat out the blood spilling into his mouth, slowly he stood to his feet, panting deeply, as he pulled out his gun, pointing it towards his drunken father.  
  
"What you got there? A gun, are you planning to kill me, do you even have the guts, much less balls to kill your old man!" Draco's father yelled, Draco standing with ever so tear filled eyes, shivering with fear, his gun still aimed to his father.  
  
"Go ahead, I dare yah, pull it, or are you nothing more but a weak yellow bellied coward!" At that last comment, Draco pulled the trigger, firing away; the first five shots striking around his chest, before giving the final shot to the head of his father, the man fell to the ground face first.  
  
Draco looked on in tears, still holding the gun. Laughter filled the entire room, as a dark indigo light surrounded his father, who started bulging with muscles. Slowly, the corpse rose, the muscles bulging like a heart beating ever so faster, his blood veins already pulsing, as his eyes glowed in a bright orange glow. The now mutated corpse, once his father was now a monster, it glared ever so evil eyed towards the young Draco, as it roared with an ever so deep, and chilling cry of that only a demon could equal.  
  
Finally, it mutated, its muscles bulging, claws spawned from its hands, it leaped forward, and slashed at the boy, Draco screaming ever so loudly.  
  
He opened his eyes, panting, as beads of sweat dripped down his face. Whipping the sweat from his face, he glanced down, seeing Lecha looking up, as she touched his cheek.  
  
"Bad dream again?" She asked softly.  
  
"A past event, but it had an alternate ending; my father became a demon this time." He said calmly, closing his eyes.  
  
"Hmm, well, get some more rest, I will report to headquarters first thing in the morning, kay?" She asked ever so sweetly.  
  
"Yeah..." He mentioned slowly falling asleep.  
  
***  
  
The woren walked around the middle area of the town, the coffin once more over his shoulders, he gazed around, smiling as he looked to the children, playing Peacemakers and Outlaws. He stopped, watching them shoot at one another with rubber bullets, yelling playfully to one another as they did, running behind one of the barrels in town.  
  
His attention though soon fell to another, as he heard the pout of a female. Glancing over to a shop, he lifting up her sunglasses, as his dark brown eyes caught what looked to be a girl in a pink kimono and a male in a long blue jacket, looking to one another.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" He spoke silently to himself, watching them from the distance.  
  
"I think it is better that I go in alone, those wings have not brought us any good luck recently, and besides, you can defend yourself, so don't try and play innocent with me!" Ryu strongly replied, as he started inside.  
  
"But Ryu..." Nina could only sigh, Ryu was long gone before she could even try and reason with him.  
  
She glanced out at the town, a frown sprawled onto her face, she glanced around the town, leaning onto the railing, looking out at the ever so peaceful town. She smiled, perhaps with all the chaos she had witness before was indeed reckless. Innocent people were at high risk when Draco and Ryu fought within the Scias, many could have died just by being in their line of fire.  
  
Her thoughts though would soon be drowned out, when she was interrupted by a hand touching her rear end, and feeling it with their fingers, squeezing it softly. Blushing softly, she glanced to the side, spotting the tall and very muscular woren, who looked down at her.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't let him push you around, he isn't your boss, he is just a punk that treats you like a dog." The woren said, slowly massaging her butt cheeks.  
  
"Wha!? Ryu doesn't..." She was cut of, as the woren squeezed her buttocks a bit more firmly, forcing her to blush a deeper red.  
  
"The name is Wes; you wanna ditch that bastard and have a real good time?" Wes asked, with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I um, I....." Nina stuttered, shivering with fear, she couldn't even make a move, she felt scared, vulnerable, paralyzed with perhaps fear, or embarrassment.  
  
She felt very weak, she wished she could say something, but yet, the feeling, while harassing was in another way quiet pleasuring. She already couldn't speak, she had to hold back the feeling, and try and stand up. Though Wes's big muscles were something even she didn't want to have to put up with. The woren though, froze in place; a loud click seemed to freeze the scoundrel in place.  
  
"I may not know the culture of a woren, but I do know that what you are doing right now is not the way you even treat a lady." Ryu remarked, holding the gun to Wes's back head, his lips remained emotionless.  
  
"She doesn't seem to have a problem with it, so beat it, I doubt she want to hang with a guy that just bosses her around." Wes spat, as he swiftly ducked turning around, and rushed Ryu, slamming him hard into the wall.  
  
Ryu groaned loudly, his gun was dropped right at the spot he stood where Wes was. Slowly he stood to his feet, Wes grabbing him by the throat, grasping him tightly, Ryu moved his hands to the where the woren was grasping. Try as he might, Ryu wasn't at his best; his eyelids grew heavy, as he slowly began to fall asleep from not getting some fresh air into his lungs.  
  
"Why don't you go take a nap, that cranky attitude of yours really could use it." He remarked.  
  
Slowly Ryu's arms began to stop struggling, falling to his side. The woren sighed, throwing the sleeping peacemaker to the ground, turning around. A large multicolored ball hit him in the gut, and forced him off his feet, as he was sent several feet back. He landed back first, before he started bouncing roughly and painfully along the ground.  
  
Nina sighed, shaking her head, she really didn't like using her magic against people like that, especially someone like the woren, but she had no choice, he was perhaps nothing more then a low life pervert. She ran to Ryu, sitting on her knees, she reached over to his neck, feeling at him for his pulse, finding a normal beat.  
  
"He won't be waking for a while babe, I put him in a sleeper hold, and he wont be waking up for a long while." Wes said, slowly getting to his feet, as he walk slowly over, picking up a coffin that was leaning against the wall, and throwing it over his back.  
  
"Just what do you plan to do, take me for your own?" Nina yelled, glancing bitterly towards him, raising her fist, tears slowly forming in her eyes.  
  
"Listen here, I don't plan to make trouble, one the count of what happened to the bar, so I will just be on my way." He said, throwing the coffin over his shoulders, he turned away from them, and walked off, not once turning to look back.  
  
She turned back, looking to the ever so unconscious Ryu, she moved closer, touching his handsome face. Whenever someone was knocked out like Ryu had, it took a while for their body to recover, and regain consciousness, but when it came to what Nina had to face, it was an emergency that Ryu was up and alert.  
  
Slowly, she started chanting a spell that would perhaps sooth his stressed out lungs and help him wake up. Her eyes closed, her hands clasped together, she gathered the magic element power she needed to cast the spell. A green light glowed from Ryu's body, slowly it stayed for a short while, before it died down, leaving him still asleep once more.  
  
Nina grasped his shoulder, shaking him gently, as she cried out his name.  
  
"Ryu...Ryu, wake up." She cried out softly, as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking for a second, before he opened them widely.  
  
"Nina?" He softly replied, as she stopped, a smile curved onto her lips, as she wrapped her arms tightly around him.  
  
"It is good to see you awake." She said calmly, snuggling against him.  
  
"What do you...wait, where is here, where is that woren!?" Ryu demanded, standing to his feet.  
  
"Let him go Ryu, he knows when to back off, so just let him go." Nina pleaded, her eyes begging Ryu to not go after him.  
  
"And let him come back and harass you like that again?" Ryu mentioned, as he crossed his arms together.  
  
"He won't, Wes told me he wasn't planning to start trouble with us, give him a break already." Nina said pleadingly as before.  
  
Taking a deep sigh, Ryu looked to her begging eyes once more, shaking his head, he was pissed off at what the woren had done to Nina, but perhaps he was overreacting.  
  
"Okay, okay, I will let him go, as long as he doesn't try anything funny." Ryu finished, standing to his feet.  
  
He walked back in, finishing his shopping that he had been forced to put on hold when the woren showed up. He bought a few extra short sleeved cloths, food for the road, and of course, a few more bullet rounds for the pack that would eventually come for Nina. Paying the shop clerk, he walked out of the shop, taking a deep breath, glancing around the small, ever so pleasant little town. Walking back outside, he looked to Nina, who smiled cheerfully, ever so glad to see him.  
  
"Now then, shall we find an inn to stay at?" he asked, getting a silent nod from the Fae.  
  
He said nothing more; he started off, walking around the middle of the street, Nina following closely behind him, the two looking at each of the buildings, searching for the more average and affordable inn. It took around a half an hour for them to look around before finding the perfect one. It was called the 'Dream Hall Inn', with an unbeatable price, Ryu jumped immediately at the opportunity, as he paid the female desk clerk for a one night stay.  
  
"Room thirty-two, third floor, please enjoy you stay." She cheerfully said, as Ryu turned, walking to the available elevator nearby, pressing the up button, the twin doors slid open, both he and Nina stepped in, Nina this time pressing the button marked three, the doors slowly closed, as the elevator began to ascend up to the next floor.  
  
"You sure it is a good idea to leave you bike in that one place?" Nina asked with concern.  
  
"Worry not, the bike is hard enough to even hot wire, plus it is parked in a more secured spot, I doubt anyone would even try to steal it." He replied confidently, to keep Nina from worrying.  
  
A ding rung about, as the elevator doors opened, Ryu and Nina both walked out, looking around at the yellow painted wall, and looking for their room number.  
  
"Guess our paths were purposely meant to cross." Spoke a voice that made Ryu clench his fists together, as he looked around, there a few doors to the left of where they stood was the woren, arms crossed, and his lips emotionless as he gazed towards them.  
  
"Grr, you again, don't tell me-"  
  
"Look, I don't plan to even make a move on your girl, but there is something I want to ask you." Wes replied as he took a few steps towards them.  
  
Ryu sighed irritated, shaking his head, the woren stopped before them, uncrossing his arms, as he held a hand out.  
  
"I should properly introduce myself, the name is Wes, and sorry for...well, you know Fae." He said, scratching his head in nervousness.  
  
"You really need to learn to keep you hands to yourself you know, but at least you know when to back off. My name is Nina, pleased to meet you." Nina replied, stretching her arms out, softly elbowing Ryu in the back.  
  
"Ow, hey...Oh, I am Ryu, a top ranking peacemaker in the...well, I am sure you know what group." Ryu responded, his tone emotionless.  
  
"Peace Ranger Corps, your red trench coat says it all." He said pointing to the name tag and kill list. "But, onto business, I am sure by now that you have encountered several gunfights, correct?"  
  
"Why would it matter to you, Wes?"  
  
"The Black Market, not only an illegal underground market, but also it is a syndicate that is highly feared by many, anyone who crosses them is a walking dead man. I don't know how my orphanage was involved or why, but for eleven months, I have been searching for the bastards." He said, his head glancing to the ground, his tone bitter as he neared the end of his sermon.  
  
"Orphanage, what happened to it?" Nina asked curiously.  
  
"I came back to see how things were, to me, St. Helens Orphanage is the only place I can even call home, in the town of Clover. Well, when I went there for a visit, I found the place set on fire, but the real sorrow was what lay in front. The children and their caretaker, Elena Rosedale were there in front, all bleeding from bullet wounds all over their bodies, I couldn't even believe what I saw. After that, I asked around, many refused to answer, much less even speak of who the hell was responsible, but of course, one weak bastard talked when I threatened to rip his head off." Wes answered sadly, looking to Nina with ever so serious eyes.  
  
"And was it the black market?" Ryu asked demandingly.  
  
"Cool your jets already Ryu, he did say it, but he also told me of what they truly where, the syndicate, and that they were responsible for destroying not only the orphanage, but many other area's. So as usual, I decided to end their reign of terror, by making a deal with a big time dealer in heavy firearms, well, I was off, and searching for those bastards, so now...I still haven't had luck in finding." Wes finished, shooting a smile.  
  
"So what gave you the idea that they are after Nina? Unless you have ties to them, well, do you!?" Ryu demanded, grabbing his vest, only to be shoved back, and down to the ground.  
  
"Watch the vest punk! I heard a merchant spouting a lot of gibberish about how a damn Fae is attracting trouble, and from what he summed up as the attackers; it is the same men who are part of the black market. What I would like to offer is a short term alliance, I mean, c'mon, you may be able to handle a gang of those men, but in time, you're a dead man, and the Fae, well, I think where I am going with this." He said calming down.  
  
"So a short term alliance sounds a bit, oh, not to promising." Ryu replied with caution.  
  
"I want head boss, nothing more, if we take him down, then the bounty he has on Nina is off, and I doubt he wants to give it to any other people, understand?" Wes pointed out, taking a step closer to Ryu.  
  
"Well, since you put it that way, I guess I could use some help, but if I can define how you act, you need to learn to keep your focus on the current situation, and not on the girls in the town, understand!?" Ryu answered with a stern voice.  
  
"Understood, you hard ass." Wes replied with a smart ass tone, turning back, and walking back to his room, opening the door, as he walked inside.  
  
"Think you can manage to get along with him." Nina piped in teasingly.  
  
"Don't even start, Nina, just don't even start!" Ryu aggravatingly replied, walking to his room, opening it up to find a more pleasant and well kept room, everything was decent, decorations average, and the furniture was not such a wreck.  
  
"At least it was worth the payment, these people sure know how to welcome their guests." He brightly commented, as he glanced around.  
  
Nina walked around the room, her hands tracing along the furniture's edges. She sighed, slowly sitting herself down on the soft cushioned couch. Ryu strolled around, sitting himself down onto the chair nearby, one with a few cushions that helped him relax.  
  
"Well, at least we can relax, I am sure they are not hot on our trail right?" Nina asked with concern.  
  
"Who knows, I just hope you didn't jinx us." He replied jokingly.  
  
***  
  
"So you encountered the Fae, just what the hell were you thinking of trying to catch it?"  
  
"Well, we were going to share the profit with you guys, that is the main reason why, but I have other reasons I rather not speak of." Lecha said with a more defensive tone.  
  
"Draco I assume is why, but you might as well forget it, the Black Market is only a cover up, they are like puppets with strings, being manipulated by a more higher force."  
  
"So it is them, figures, nobody else could offer a reward that high, especially when it deals with someone innocent as her." Lecha responded in disgust.  
  
"Draco is also wanted by them, according to one of our spies that is within the Black Market, he has a price tag around fifty thousand zenny on his head, for the robbery he pulled and the plans he stole. You best be on the guard, the both of you!"  
  
"Understood sir...I will comply." She responded, turning off her communicator.  
  
"That reward on the Fae's head is meaningless to me now."  
  
Lecha turned, finding Draco standing, still bandaged from his last fight, but he wasn't trembling to even stand on his feet, he was in one peace.  
  
"You're already wanted by every town for you reckless acts and murders over these lands, and now your wanted by the same scumbags you could almost be a family with." Lecha commented, shaking her head.  
  
"Like I give a damn, I plan to pursue the Fae, but I recommend you take care of her." He directed, still emotionless.  
  
"Ryu I assume you want?"  
  
"Yes, as long as he roams through these lands, I will chase him, to the ends of the earth, I want him to pay for what he did to me two years ago." He muttered, clenching his shaking fist.  
  
"I am not planning to stop you; Ryu is the reasons why you have suffered, but you still will need my help, remember that peacemaker has a partner, your going to need my aid." She lectured, grasping her rifle, smiling to him.  
  
"Well, the only way to find him is to follow the trouble. Wherever he and that Fae go, they will leave bread crumbs of disaster for us to follow, and for some odd reason, I feel much, much stronger." Draco finished, cracking his knuckles, a smile wide spread on his face.  
  
"Ryu, when I find you, I will make you pay." He said, punching his left hand, laughing sadistically.  
  
***  
  
"Buffet breakfast, now this is what I would call hospitality." Ryu brightly commented, grabbing a plate and putting whatever her could onto it.  
  
"Nothing so different for me, I had breakfast like this all the time, though I was given more gourmet then average like this." She mentioned, whispering as not to upset the cooks.  
  
The buffet was indeed exquisite, eggs in every variety of any early morning breakfast, flapjacks down to freedom toast. Coffee galore, tea in every flavor, and doughnuts perhaps a fanatic would indulge himself in. All placed on a silky white tablecloth tables, the two walked alongside of others, taking whatever was needed.  
  
Ryu took some pig strips, and a few flapjacks, Nina though, being on the less meat loving side grabbed hold of the fruits that were set on a very organized platter. She picked up a few apples, strawberries and peaches, most grown in dome greenhouse farms, scattered and highly secured by soldiers.  
  
"Vegitarian are we?" Ryu asked rudely.  
  
"No, I just don't eat meat to often, that's all." She responded in a harsh tone.  
  
"Just asking, lets find a seat, I doubt this place is that big, and I don't plan to eat out in the hot sun at all." Ryu said, the two walking into the round, sky view dining room four seats to each of the round white tablecloth covered tables, the two glanced, finding already the place a bit crowded.  
  
"You two need a place to sit."  
  
Ryu glanced over, finding the ever so outgoing woren seated at an already empty table, with nobody else sitting, as he patted down on the table for them to come over.  
  
"I think we can manage, thanks anyway-"  
  
"Ryu, don't be so rude, it is an offer we should grasp while we still can." Nina said, sitting down at the table.  
  
"Grrr, fine!" He growled, sitting down, as he slowly began eating his food.  
  
"I guess your friend doesn't seem to let things go so easily, huh?" Wes asked, nibbling slowly on his sausage, still looking to Nina.  
  
"Oh, well, I am not too sure of that, but I guess he might see you as someone who has little respect for some people." Nina answered trying to sound not so biased to either of their sides.  
  
"Jeez, okay, so I did a bit of foreplay, but she doesn't seem to upset about it. Lighten up already." Wes suggested, Ryu eating his pork strips, chewing ever so slowly on them.  
  
Wes sighed, finishing his sausage off, as he looked out, at the water tower that seemed to already mark the entire town. The dark red tower, held up by five metal polls, and with a huge pipe running from the bottom down to the ground, and perhaps deep where the water was.  
  
"Amazing, a water tower like that can serve a whole town such as this, it is a surprise that this is the only town with one that is this large." He said, glancing the structure in the distance over.  
  
"Don't other towns have them?" Nina asked with a thirst for knowledge.  
  
"Not as big as that, for a water tower, it is pretty high compared to anything I have seen any-"  
  
Wes suddenly went silent, his eyes pearing to the left, his head slightly turned to look behind.  
  
"Wes, is something-"  
  
At that moment, he jumped forward, arms spread as he tackled both to the ground.  
  
"GET DOWN!!" He yelled, pushing both Ryu and Nina to the ground, shots fired through and into the building.  
  
Screams echoed all around, as the bullets shattered the buffet table, and blazed through each of the many innocent people who feel to the ground, squirming in utter pain. Nina stared in horror, her hand covering her mouth.  
  
"Looks like the flunkies have found you already, and hells breaking lose fast." Wes muttered, crawling along the floor.  
  
"Damn, this isn't good, we have to escape. Nina, our time here is not going to be long." He commanded, glancing over to her.  
  
Nina though was shaking her head, her eyes watery, as she looked all around the horrible area, at those who lay bleeding helplessly on the floor.  
  
"N-no, I have to help them, there bleeding!" She whined, shaking her head.  
  
"It's them or us, either we stay here and die, or we escape while we have a chance." He replied harshly, slamming one of his fists onto the floor.  
  
Nina only clamped her hands together closing her eyes, the magic element energy gathering around her, a green illuminate surrounded her, as she hummed calmly, the light spreading around the room, each of the victims caught within the lines of fire healed up ever so quickly. The illuminates vanished quickly as they came, Nina falling to the ground, breathing deeply.  
  
"Damn it Nina, get up, we have to go on." Ryu said, grasping her, and pulling her up, as she fell against his chest.  
  
"Give her a break; I doubt it is that easy to pull off a spell like that." Wes harshly said, grasping his coffin, pulling towards him.  
  
"Ryu...please, I..." Nina begged weakly.  
  
"Great, it's bad enough with all those gunslingers outside waiting for us, but with the extra weight this Fae is going to put on me-"  
  
"Relax, you just have one free hand, if you can sneak up on me so quickly that I can't react, then it is more obvious that this is going to be a cakewalk for you." Wes interrupted quickly, peeking above the table they were shielded by.  
  
"So just what are you planning to do in the meantime?"  
  
"Lets just say cover you, why else would I call it a cakewalk, just don't try to make any sudden movements when I am gunning from above."  
  
"Wait, gunning from above, are you-"  
  
"Sharpshooter, no, but dual gattling guns are still better then nothing, just try to stand clear of the vehicles, cause things could heat up fast."  
  
"Well, okay, just don't keep me waiting!" Ryu replied, as he stood up, running for the back door, his body shielding the Fae, as his glance remained outside, his gun pointed in the same direction as well.  
  
He moved cautiously, fearing that they would be another attack; his heart throbbed ever so fast as he neared the exit, and he felt they would perhaps kill him as soon as he reached the hallway, just for their own entertainment of seeing him scared. Stepping foot in the area, not a round was fired, he carefully moved along the hallway, Nina still hugging him, her arms wrapped around his neck, as he cautiously moved through the hallway, moving closer to the door.  
  
***  
  
Bang!!  
  
As the trench coat dressed fool fell to the ground, the one holding the smoking hand gun blew the smoke from the barrel, as he looked to the men.  
  
"Let that be a lesson, don't ever open fire into the hotel unless I give that order, understood!?" He yelled harshly, that the men flinched at this voice, they nodded, fearing his handiwork of murder.  
  
"Understood sir." They responded weakly, shivering like the cowards they were.  
  
"Damn fool, that Fae could be dead now because of his foolish call. Though whatever you boys do, don't let them escape!?" He yelled, as the men scattered, surrounding the entire hotel, their guns armed and ready to open fire at any point.  
  
The men waited patiently for any sign of the Fae or the Peacemaker to make a move. Already they knew that the only route out was the front or back entrances, their was no underground route, they though weren't yet planning to break in, the only armed man was perhaps the peacemaker, anyone else perhaps owned a rifle, but their sharp shooting skills perhaps were no match for the men surrounding the area.  
  
***  
  
Ryu glanced at the mirror that was around the front, seeing the armed men already armed and ready to fire at a moments notice.  
  
"Wes, just what the hell do you plan to do?" Ryu thought, taking numerous deep breaths.  
  
The elevator doors opened, Wes walked out from the elevator, heading through the hallway, he opened the emergency exit, going up the stairs, to the push open door, carefully opening it up, as it creaked ever so loudly, he looked out to the sun glazed town, a soft breeze blowing his hairs in a soothing manner. Taking out his sunglasses, he placed them over his eyes. Setting his coffin down, he opened it up slowly, grasping his gattling guns, unlocking the safety from them, he continued slowly over to the edge, gazing at the punks below, he gave a short loud whistle, afterwards opening fire upon the men, his shots fast and piercing through the thugs, each falling down at the hits.  
  
Wes continued his relentless shots, striking each of the armed thugs down instantly; it massacred all who were within range of the bullets path. The men's vehicles were shot up into cottage cheese, as just about hundreds of bullets were shot through them.  
  
Ryu immediately busted through the door, firing three rounds and killing two of the men outside, dashing for the nearby vehicle out of Wes fire. The men from the back area quickly ran to the front as one of the thugs yelled 'Fae', Ryu was about to shoot a few bullets, but Wes mowed them down fast. Ryu moved fast holding Nina in one arm, dashing fast between the cars, stepping over each of the dead bodies lying down on the ground. Wes repetitively murdered any of the punks, as he destroyed their vehicles, rendering them useless.  
  
Ryu dashed out to the parking lot, where his bike was still set, but a man seemed to be laid flat on the ground, skin burned, and hair sticking out like a puffed up afro.  
  
"And I though he just customized the handling, but the anti theft guard...damn!" He muttered, Nina looking up at him.  
  
"Anti-theft guard?" She asked confused.  
  
"A device that only the highest workers can own because of the stiff price, a top peacemaker though never should have one, I guess the boss really does admire me." Ryu said, shaking his head, he did thought pity that the boss would give him something like this, there were others just as good as him, but perhaps he was the only veteran who had lived the longest.  
  
"Nina, get in front."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Get in front, your going to have to drive this thing."  
  
"And just what the hell are you going to do?"  
  
"Simple, I am going to clear a path; I doubt we are going to escape without a high speed chase."  
  
"But I don't know how to drive one of these things."  
  
"If you can learn magic and pull off the spells I have seen, then you shouldn't have a problem driving this. Just take a seat on it, grasp the handles tightly." He lectured, Nina following his steps.  
  
"Now, remove the kickstand, kick the peddle on the bottom, and rev this baby up, and shift the left handle, and remain calm, I have faith in you." He continued, getting on behind her, as she started the engine up, the revving of the engine roared loudly, the motor now starting.  
  
The bike accelerated forward, as Nina screamed noticing they were driving to the wall. Ryu immediately grasped Nina's wrist, turning away, as they drove out to the open roadway that existed within town, a wide space between buildings, his arms and hands remained with the still nervous Fae.  
  
"Just keep going Nina, your doing fine; just don't let yourself lose focus." He calmly said, Nina remained calm, increasing the speed, as she shuffled through the traffic area.  
  
"Lets head south; there is at least a town we could stay in, I just hope the black market isn't there already." He muttered shaking his head.  
  
Wes walked out of the hotel in ease, as he shrieked in surprise, jumping to the side, the bike speeding off in the distance, as he growled loudly, shaking a fist at them.  
  
"Nina, what the hell are you doing!?"  
  
"I think I am getting the hang of this!" She said cheerfully, driving faster, smiling greatly, as she spotted the ramp ahead.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Oh, I think I will." She delightfully replied leaning in, as she pulled on tightly on the handle bar, speeding faster, as Ryu hugged her ever so tighter.  
  
The bike speed up the ramp at an ever so neck-breaking speed, flying high into the air, Ryu already could feel his stomach float, as he screamed, flying across the entire length, landing with a rough bump.  
  
"Ow, damn it, don't do that!?"  
  
"Oh, why whining Ryu, I though you liked this line of work."  
  
"Grrr!!"  
  
Nina finally reached the exit of town, the bike speeding out of town, heavy winds of dust trailing from behind them. Ryu though noticed through one of the side mirrors they were not yet finished with escaping. A truck trailed them, two gunners already in range for warning shots to be fired. One stationed around the back, but used the roof as his aid, stationing it on the roof. The second was on the opposite side of the driver's side, leading out of the window, ready to give off any warning shots.  
  
"Nina, put the peddle to the.ah, screw it, just keep on driving, were being pursued." He yelled, loading his gun, as he turned around, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, aiming towards the men.  
  
The dust though made it a bit hard to aim, even if he had his goggles on, he still wouldn't have perfect aim, as his hand just couldn't grasp Nina's side. Slowly, his arm remained on searching, as he reached around, finally finding something to grab, squeezing it firmly, Nina squealing immediately after.  
  
"Ryu, your touching my-"  
  
"You rather I strangle you with my arm, now stop complaining, and keep driving!" He yelled, Nina already blushing with embarrassment.  
  
Ryu turned around, aiming for the one on the left side, keeping one eye closed, his gun in perfect alignment, he pulled the trigger, his bullet knocking the firearm from the fiends grasp, he fired away again, this time, the shot went directly into the fiends shoulder, as he whelped in pain, the force pushing him out of the window, and in a very awkward position.  
  
Ryu though knew he had only one other target, the one gunner on the top, who shot off several warning shots that Nina swerved away from, each shot had narrowly missed them by a hair. Ryu fired upon the top, but his bullet didn't hit the proper target that lurched above. Firing his second round, he missed again. Growling, he concentrated, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Third time's the charm." He thought, as he pulled the trigger, delivering an accurate shot straight into the head of the fiend, as the thug fell back, and out of the back of the truck. The one in the awkward position finally lost balance, falling to the ground to be run over by the large vehicle, never getting a chance to scream.  
  
"That's the last of them." Ryu said with a sigh, releasing his grasp from Nina's breast.  
  
***  
  
Running like a predator after its prey, he trotted ever so agile, running to his only transportation vehicle, a sand cart that was his only transport around the entire planet. Designed like a go cart, it's wheels were more suited for desert transports, and its size was about one and a half times larger then a regular one. He jumped in, placing the keys into the ignition, his engine purring loudly, as he revved it up, and drove it to the south.  
  
"Don't think your going to leave me behind so easily." He muttered to himself, accelerating ever so faster, as he pursued the two by trail.  
  
***  
  
The truck increased its speed, closing in to the bike they road on, the idea was plain to ever see.  
  
"He's going to ram us...the crazy bastard!" Ryu yelled, aiming for the driver's seat, but already found it hard to aim.  
  
"Nina, please don't take this the wrong way." He said, grabbing at her left breast once more, as she blushed in embarrassment, a beet red face.  
  
"I won't...but please, try to be gentle." She said, trying to hold back her laughs.  
  
Ryu carefully aimed, knowing he had only one shot left, and he had to make this one count, the driver already was nearing them fast. Aiming at point black, Ryu opened fire around the driver's side, the bullet though didn't ever smash through the thick glass that it hit. The bullet in the hole, and only a few cracks were within the window.  
  
"Just my luck, he had installed glass!" Ryu muttered, as the truck burst forward, ready to ram the bike down and the two with it.  
  
A loud pop come from behind, then another, gunshots rapidly were heard. Ryu gasped, looking with widened eyes. There, trailing only a few feet behind was the ever so reckless woren, Wes, standing up, and unleashing shots on the tires, forcing the truck to speed out of control, Wes standing upright, as he closed in on the truck, shooting it out the side, murdering the driver as he blasted away the windshield and continued shooting, spraying a hells load of bullets to the frail man driving the car, blasting him limb from limb, blood splattering all over the vehicle with each muscle piercing shot the woren gave off.  
  
The truck swerved, the sand roamer breaking as the truck flipped over, wrecking terribly. Ryu kept his eyes locked on behind, waiting for Wes to speed up and perhaps greet in a very unusual manner.  
  
"Hey hypocrite, what was that about respecting females you were ranting on about earlier?" He spat aggravatingly, Ryu immediately removing his hand from her breast, as he shook a fist at the Woren.  
  
"Put a sock in it, I did it only to help protect her, unlike some who love foreplay." Ryu replied, giving him the bird.  
  
"You son of a bitch, when we get to Flome, I'm gonna open one big can of whup ass on you!"  
  
Next Time:  
  
Greed, dark desires that corrupt many, consuming their hearts to a life of darkness, of sin, of murder. Men striving to for fame, by acts of destruction and disaster, they make name for themselves by having their face mounted on a wanted poster, spread wide across lands, with a large bounty placed on their heads, all in the name of fame and stardom.  
  
Next Chapter: Legendary Outlaws. 


	4. Legendary Outlaws

In a dark room, light only by one ceiling light, a fat man sat, dressed in a white tuxedo suit, his chubby face ever so plump, and his mustache, trimmed and thin. His eyes glanced around the room, where a few men dressed in black suits stood around the crimson rug. Tapping rapidly on his desk, he took a deep sigh, shaking his head.  
  
"It is like I said boss, the entire gang was slaughtered, and it was a gattling gun that did this despicable murder." One of the men reported, but all flinched, at the slamming sound of the boss's fist to the desk, a low growl made each shiver in their knees.  
  
"This is the second time that Fae has escaped our clutches. There is no other choice." He responded. "I shall send the Legendary Outlaws to take care of this."  
  
Gasps were heard from around, as one took a step forward, standing ever so defying to the bosses orders.  
  
"The Legendary Outlaws, you're placing this in the hands of the worst men around! You're insane!!" The man yelled, raising fist, shaking it at the boss.  
  
"I concur, they are better assassins then they are bounty hunters." Another complied.  
  
The boss only slammed his palms flat sprawled on the desk; teeth clenched together, eyebrows ever so slanted down in anger.  
  
"ENOUGH, there shall be no debating. They are on there way here and you fools best keep your mouths shut, or else. !!" The bossed shouted angrily, the men around him cowering before him.  
  
"You best not screw up anymore, remember, my masters don't want excuses." Came the voice near the boss, but not one of his own men.  
  
"Why you little-" The boss growled, standing up, reaching for his gun.  
  
"I wouldn't try if I were you, remember, kill me and your market is not getting our supplies, or top of the quality guns." He responded mockingly.  
  
The boss only growled, throwing the gun down to the ground, clenching his fist, holding his anger back from exploding onto the annoying twerp that was mocking him, he knew his only chance of even remaining where he was would be to just keep himself from becoming killed by the threat.  
  
***  
  
In the streets of Ronsdale, near the already demolished hotel filled with bullet holes and dead bodies sprawled all around the area, Draco shook his head, glancing around the ever so wrecked area, with the cars nothing more then cottage cheese with all the bullet holes left within them.  
  
"Think this is the work of Ryu?" Lecha asked, walking over to him.  
  
"Pah, not a chance, he has no weapon capable of dishing out bullets this rapid, or this deadly." He reported, looking over the damaged cars and the dead men.  
  
"So who do you think this is, a friend or foe to them?" Lecha asked, walking closer to him.  
  
"Hell if I know, but it looks like were late, they escaped, and perhaps by now at the nearest town." He said, with a sigh.  
  
"Forget it, it is an hour drive, and the Scorpion Thugs are gonna ambush us if we do. Right now, our only option is to stay here, for the time being, tomorrow we set out." She replied, stretching her hands behind her back.  
  
Draco looked to the hotel, shaking his head, with the condition it was in, it was more then obvious that the Hotel was out of order. With a sudden movement, he turned around, eyes narrowed, and a frustrated frown that Lecha immediately followed glancing to where he was staring towards.  
  
Three men, dressed in long black leather jackets, each holding a shotgun in their hands, aimed towards Draco.  
  
"Must be the lucky day, Draco 'Hundred Kills' Carter, wanted for hundreds of murders, fifty armed robberies, twenty-four counts of destruction of property, and an unknown account of reckless acts, your worth a lot of money, dead or alive, twenty million, now there's one hefty price, boys, kill him!" The main man yelled.  
  
In the flash of an eye, three shots were fired, accurate; they hit dead on in the heads of the bounty hunters, a hole left within their foreheads. They fell to the ground immediately, Draco standing there, with his gun in his hand, a triple six insignia marked along the indigo tainted paint.  
  
"Fools, you're going to have to do better then that." He calmly said.  
  
Lecha brought her gun into place, aiming directly for the up to the roof, making a clean shot upon the sniper that hung at the top of the roof. The sniper fell from the top landing head first on the ground, his skull split open, blood trickled out onto the sand, the dark red liquid drying fast on the sun heated sand.  
  
"Bounty hunters, why the hell did it have to be bounty hunters?" He complained, running directly to the inside of the nearest house. He rushed through, pushing any piece of furniture that was in his path, shoving chairs down, and tables over to the ground, vases and antiques shattered loudly.  
  
Rushing up the stairs, he reached the second floor, running wildly to the top. Lecha though, took a different path, running between alleyways, bounty hunters pursuing her from behind, she broke into the back door, shots fired upon the door she had broke open. Running fast, she broke open the door, stopping suddenly as six bounty hunters aimed their guns directly at her. Gulping nervously, she took a large step back, the hunter's fingers slowly pulling the trigger back; they shot her a smirk happily ready to take her down.  
  
"Damn it Lecha!!" Draco yelled loudly, firing several shots down, each taking down six of the bounty hunters, as his empty gun shells dropped down to the ground.  
  
Lecha took a deep breath of relief, but her rest was cut short, as a loud roaring engine of an automobile, the revving engine drawing closer and closer, two men hanging out the window, opening fire upon Lecha, who jumped inside, sidling against the wall, opening her chamber, clenching her teeth ever so tightly.  
  
Draco swiftly rolled a few feet back, laying flat along the rooftop, breathing slowly, knowing he was an easy target for hunters above.  
  
"You bastards really are asking for it!?" She yelled out loud, grabbing the crimson red colored ammo casing, loading them in the slots, she locked the gun up, quickly turning to face the car, grasping her gun ever so tightly, she aimed and fired, the back of the car exploding as the shots hit the back of the car hard, the car becoming a mass of flames, as the bounty hunters jumped out of the car rolling along the ground, dousing the fire that was burning them.  
  
They screamed, still rolling, as Lecha slowly stepped outside, glancing around the area. Slowly a desperado dressed hunter with along a large sombrero and two Uzi guns, as he glanced towards Lecha with ever so narrowed eyes.  
  
"Well, little lady, time you gave up, Draco is coming with us dead, and there is nothing you can do to protect him." He mocked, as he fired away, Lecha making a run for it to the nearest evasive point around.  
  
"Time to finish this!" From above, Draco jumped down, as he landed with a roll, facing sideways towards his opponent, his gun grasped in his left hand, aimed at him from behind his back, he took one shot, reflecting it off a metal decoration restrained to the wall.  
  
The bullet zipped through both of the Uzi's, blowing a huge hole between both of the Uzi's, he made a second shot, the bullet striking him dead on in the heart, the hunter grasped his heart, falling to the ground dead.  
  
"Draco, not to burst the bubble, but this town has been quiet, especially considering the Fae was here, and I doubt that all of the townsfolk's would run out like this just because of a small incident such as this." Lecha mentioned, looking at the deserted town.  
  
"There hiding, you think just because of a gunfight and a wanted man like me comes to town, everyone is going to just run for their life?" He asked arrogantly.  
  
"Hmm, let me think.YES!!" She shouted, as Draco falling to the ground wide eyed.  
  
"Give me a break, I bet there hiding somewhere, time we made a visit to the mayor!" He replied, trotting off, Lecha running behind.  
  
"There he is, shoot him, kill him!!" More bounty hunters ran out, dressed in styles of leather jackets, blue jeans, and boots of leather.  
  
Each fired at the outlaw, who ran avoiding each shot, Lecha in his arms, hugged tightly to his front side; he continued to run to the only defense point around.  
  
"Draco, your-"  
  
"Shut up, your hid ain't getting risked you know."  
  
Jumping behind the area of cover, the two breathed heavily, as bullets repeatedly continued smashing against the external metal plated deck. Draco looked to Lecha, his eyes looking to her back pack, spotting the explosive rounds.  
  
"Just how accurate of a shot can you make with the explosive rounds?"  
  
"What!? You don't mean-"  
  
"We have no other choice, there is around twenty men around, and we ain't getting out of this alive, we have to hit them large scale."  
  
"And ruined peoples lives, your out of your damn mind!?"  
  
"You have a better idea!?"  
  
"Well. I. "  
  
"You don't, remember, your experience in battle is nothing compared to mine, in the mists of one, you are more in panic, your adrenaline already is in its highest heat, and your blood gushing through your veins with no trace of slowing down, I though have the experience that equals the soldier who survives his battles, because he has knowledge of his errors, scars that remind them of their own flaws, and serve as a lesson for someone to think their actions thoroughly though, that is what I have learned from my days of gun slinging, and that is why you have survived through these years, because I have bailed you out. Now, when I say so, take action and fire away." He finished, as he remained silent, listening to the bullets flying around.  
  
"NOW!!" He yelled, as Lecha moved up, and fired several rounds to the left and right around the base of the hunter's feet, the loud explosion echoed throughout the town, and force given off sent the bounty hunters flying in every direction, as they landed with an unwelcoming thud on the ground.  
  
The gunfire halted, as Draco glanced up, seeing every one of the reckless hunters laying on the ground, bleeding, each either dead or unconscious. Silence filled the town, Draco slowly stepped out in the open, glancing around.  
  
"Lecha, time we had a word with the mayor." He said, walking off toward the huge and very well designed building that stood out greatly from the town.  
  
***  
  
The chubby grassrunner was shoved against the wall forcefully, his eyes glowing in terror, as he gazed towards the angered outlaw, who stepped forth, grabbing him by the collar.  
  
"P-p-please, d-don't kill me, I-I'm begging you, d-d-don't kill me, I-I'll give you anything, a-anything." He sobbed, shivering in fear.  
  
"Shut the fuck up you damn coward, I'm not going to kill you, I'm just going to blow your brains, blow them right the hell out of your head." Draco yelled violently, as he placed the gun to his head.  
  
The grassrunner only closed his eyes, pouting in fear. An arm clasped Draco softly, he did not moved, he only kept his glaze on the mayor.  
  
"Draco, we should hear him out, you have no right to kill him, he deserves a right to explain himself, give him a chance." Lecha begged desperately.  
  
Slowly he lowered his gun, and dropped the mayor to the ground, his eyes closed, and his grin only could be known as one of deep regret and struggling resistance.  
  
"Fine, but only for your sake, considering you're the only person I trust now. " He said, walking over to his desk, and taking a seat on it.  
  
"Draco. please spare this town, we didn't have a choice, considering already that hotel incident, we were caught in a deep scarce, and we haven't had any new folks around here since that incident. Then when we heard about what happened with you in Scias, well. "  
  
"You thought you could hire some bounty hunters and set a trap for me, while you townsfolk's were in shelter from the blazing bullets. give me a break. I should kill you for doing that. " He replied still angry.  
  
"Draco. of all things, he wasn't finished. stop being so damn rational." Lecha commented, glancing with a scowled frown.  
  
"Actually Draco, quite the opposite, they came to us." the mayor replied calmly.  
  
The mayor closed his eyes taking a deep sigh, he remembered what happened only this morning.  
  
"Listen mayor, Draco 'Hundred Kills' is heading this way, and were planning on getting him." The bounty hunter said, holding his rifle, a few others standing around him  
  
"Get out of this town, we don't need another gun fight, especially with that notorious outlaw, this town will be hexed in its reputation!" He barked back.  
  
"I don't need to remind you what happen when the black market came here, now, unless you want to be responsible for a few deaths because you didn't warn the people first hand, then you're guilt will kill you, your soft, just like many. "  
  
***  
  
"I had no other choice, for the people's sake, I ordered them to hide, until all was safe... " He muttered ever so sadly.  
  
"If you think I will show mercy, get bent, but unless you want to live, I want a clean answer, which direction did a blue haired peacemaker and a blond go?" Draco demanded ever so cocky.  
  
"Peacemaker. that bastard and that trouble maker of a woren headed out, with a truck on their tail, possibly to Flome, since that is the closest town, about west of here, a hour long ride though." He explained, with a deep sigh.  
  
"Then that's where I'm going, Lecha, our work here is done, next stop, Flome, and I don't care if the Scorpion Thugs try and stop us, I will take them out." He replied, glancing narrowed eyed towards Lecha, who sighed, knowing talking him out was nearly impossible, he was more hard headed then perhaps any woren who was ready to engage in a fight.  
  
"Your call. " She replied, shaking her head, as she followed behind him, walking out of the building.  
  
***  
  
"I leave you two alone for only a few seconds and this is how you act!?" Nina scowled, as she bent over, with an apple red face, and aggravated emotions in her eyes and lips.  
  
Ryu and Wes remained on the ground, paralyzed as they both struggled to try and stand. Nina perhaps had came at the worst possible time, finding the two arguing and as usual taking action, this time casting a paralyze spell on both, now the two were forced to hear the ever so evil and mad side of cut and innocent Fae known as Nina.  
  
"Damn it Nina, this isn't funny!?" Ryu yelled, as Wes only growled.  
  
"You're one to talk; it was YOU that started the argument!!" Wes spat back.  
  
"Cut the crap Wes, you have already made yourself a vermin, why don't you tell us just what you did to get this town to hate you?" Ryu arrogantly asked.  
  
"Oh, just because I am a woren, you decide to blame me, blame the friggin woren!?" He muttered ever so annoyed.  
  
"Shut up about me being racist, you have cause problems here, it is more then obvious." Ryu shouted, still trying to move.  
  
"Ryu, how could he cause trouble this quick anyhow?" Nina asked, walking ever so slowly over, as she knelt over to him.  
  
"Why don't you ask him, I wasn't allowed a room in the building after I mentioned a woren would be joining us!" He replied, giving a scowling glance to the woren.  
  
"Jeez, and you think it was me?" Wes asked, snorted in disgust.  
  
"She also asked if he carried a coffin, to which I replied yes, and then she told me to beat it and get the hell out of town, so just what in the hell did you do to get this town in an uproar!?" Ryu yelled, a few onlookers watching them, already attracted by the two arguing, and some laughing at the fact that the two couldn't move.  
  
"Okay, yes, I did flirt with a girl, after giving her a pickup line. then she punched me." He replied, and then glanced to Nina. "Now could you please set us free, we need to move again."  
  
"Sorry, but I am not the one who decides that. " Nina then glanced to the crowd of onlookers. "Hey people, should I let them go?"  
  
Many shouted numerous answers, some yes, some no, some just plain out stupid, but Nina had planed to let them both go, she just wanted to have some fun with them, even if it was embarrassment, they would understand, at least she hoped they would. She then cast the release spell, as the two sprung back onto their feet, glancing to her.  
  
"Now you two kiss and make up." Nina said, with a smile, Wes and Ryu only stood, blinking with uncertainty.  
  
Glancing to each other, the two immediately looked away, muttering'blah' as they did.  
  
"Geez, I guess she is a dumb blond with the way she is speaking." Wes deliberately commented, to which Nina frowned at, her face slowly became beet red, and her fist clenched.  
  
"Wes, you do know she-"  
  
"So what if she did, she seems to think were kids, what a load of-"  
  
Wes was cut short; Nina smacked him hard in the face with her silver staff, a large bump forming on his head, as he glanced to her displeased.  
  
"Call me a dumb blond will you?" She screamed, panting as she glanced with wide angry eyes at him.  
  
"Nina, think about what you said. 'Kiss and make up' sound right to you?" Ryu interrupted, as he crossed his arms, looking to her.  
  
"What do you. oh. hehe. guess I am a bit stupid." She replied, blushing ever so red, her free hand on top of her head.  
  
"Now hold it right there!"  
  
The two stopped, gazing over to a gray beard man, wearing a white suit, and a black tie, with a blue collared T-shirt underneath. His face had a few wrinkles, under his eyes and his forehead, his gray eyebrows almost thicker then his own short trimmed beard. Ryu already could tell this man was the mayor, not just by how he dressed, but also by how the crowd had cleared a path, letting the man walk into the front. The old man glanced to them with a welcoming smile, but he then glanced to the woren, narrowing his eyes, and a large frown curled onto his face.  
  
Wes only smiled, slowly sidestepping away, before turning to run. He was stopped short, as two men, on a black skin man, with a bald head, who while only a few inches shorter then the woren, still looked just as strong, the other, a bulked armadillo, who snorted, glancing down to the woren. Both wore a black suit with the usual black tie, their shoes oddly were loafers, and with sunglasses cloaking their eyes, making them ever so uneasy to judge, they were not a pleasant sight to anyone that perhaps was their enemy.  
  
Only gave them an innocent toothy smile, his eyes closed as if he was trying to look innocent, scratching his head lightly.  
  
"Um. don't mind me I was just-"  
  
The big ox punched the woren in the gut, Wes falling to his knees, gasping for air. The two grabbed him by the arms, restraining him, as they carried him over to the mayor.  
  
"I guess were about to find out just what he did to piss everyone in town off." Ryu whispered to Nina in a calm voice.  
  
"I feel kind of sad for embarrassing him." She replied sadly, looking to the ground.  
  
"Why, he did the same when he touched your rump, only nobody seemed to watch, he deserved that, but now... " Ryu said nothing more, he eagerly awaited to see just what the woren had done to anger the mayor so much that the whole town perhaps was against him.  
  
"Woren, or should I say Wes, as that is your name, you have some nerve for doing what you did to my did to my daughter in the bar." The Mayor said with a hiss, grabbing the woren by the jaw.  
  
"Guest or not, I still show respect, but keep this in mind, if you EVER lay that damn tail on my daughters leg again, hell, I wont only skin you, but I will mount your head to my wall.understand!!" He hissed into the woren's face, Wes only cringing from the ever so bad breath.  
  
"Good, now don't you dare lay your hand, your tail or any part of your body on my daughter, understand!?" He said with great anger.  
  
Wes nodded, as the men dropped him down. The mayor only huffed, glancing over to Ryu.  
  
"Peacemaker, sorry for the mishap, or any inconvenience, this friend of yours though best stop hitting on every pretty face he spots, or else he is going to end up dead, now folks, enjoy your stay around here, and woren, remember what's gonna happen if I catch you anywhere near my daughter, and you dare touch her." He remarked, moving his index finger across his throat, afterwards turning around and walking away.  
  
Wes stood to his feet, giving an ever so obscene gesture to the mayor, panting in anger.  
  
"So, you hit on the mayors daughter!?" Ryu and Nina stood over, glancing with snake eyes to the ever so disgruntled woren.  
  
"Bite me, it is none of your damn problems anyway, so just leave me be." He said, standing up, and shoving through them, as he walked away from them, grabbing his coffin that was laid on the ground when Nina cast a paralyzing spell on him.  
  
"Why did it have to be the mayors daughter, god damn it, of all things, I never have any luck with women these days!" He grumbled to himself.  
  
***  
  
'Green Sleeves Saloon', one of the ever so well kept old time taverns, with its polished wooden floor, the well crafted tables and well arranged tables. The large assortment of liquors in the background could be considered the largest arrangement of liquors ever to be served in at least a bar. Sitting around the counter, a girl perhaps in her mid twenties, having long pink hair tied up into a pony tail, she wore a short skirt, white around the upper area, and blue around the bottom. Her eyes closed, as she drank her soda pop through a white straw, her face remained calmed and pleasant.  
  
"Hey baby." She glanced over with her calm chestnut brown eyes over to the huge woren that towered over her, as he took a seat next to her.  
  
"If beauty were an hour. you'd be a second.so what you say you and me get a room together." Her eyes widened, as she felt something furry wrapped around her legs.  
  
Slowly, she looked to her, teeth clenched and eyes wide, her brows facing down in anger, as she panted, stepping on his foot with her heal, the woren yelped in pain, releasing his tail from her leg, as he fell to the ground, clamping his foot, as she kicked him in the side several times, before walking out, the woren only whining from the pain he endured.  
  
"Pervert!!" The girl muttered, walking out of the door.  
  
Slowly, Wes stood to his feet, rubbing his foot, but stopped, as he looked around, everyone gazing at him with dark eyes, ready to almost tear him apart limb from limb.  
  
"What the hell is all of your problems!?" He muttered, walking out of the saloon, shaking his head.  
  
"Geez, not like they haven't seen a swinger before, so why the hell are they so uptight?"  
  
***  
  
"Well, at least that explains why they were so cold eyed on me."  
  
Ryu watched as the woren walked off, shaking his head, but then walked back in to the hotel, being that they were in front of it since the three decided to meet back there after splitting up. He stopped short, glancing down at Nina, then at the mayor, who seemed rather calm. Indeed this wasn't something that Ryu could accept, but the last town they were in was no problems, and even the peacemaker division seemed calmer when he brought her along.  
  
"Earth to Ryu, are you going to stand there all day?" Ryu turned to her, and then glanced to the mayor, giving a sad sigh.  
  
Nina tilted her head, her eyes opened and confused.  
  
"Something wrong Ryu?" She asked calmly, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Ryu shook his head, glancing around the ever so normal town, somehow, everyone seemed calm, like there wasn't a threat. Walking inside the inn, he strolled over to the counter, once more clarifying for a room, and this time getting one. They walked up the  
  
"Well, when we first met, the town wanted you out a.s.a.p. and yet, this town and Ronsdale seem to welcome you." Ryu commented, as the two walked over and into their room, Ryu walking over to the couch.  
  
"So you think this could be a trap?" Nina asked uneasy.  
  
"Wouldn't be surprised, but for now, let's get a room, cause I at least would like a break. " He said, stretching his arms out as he yawned, falling down flat on the couch, sighing with exhaustion.  
  
"Tired are we?"  
  
"With all this hell, who wouldn't, but for now, I should rest while I have a chance." He said, stretching his arms out, yawning as he did. "Still, I wonder what they are planning to do next?" He said silently to himself, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
***  
  
The doors opened slowly, a loud creaking echoed throughout the large room, several cowboy dressed men walked in, hauling rifles over their shoulders, they walked up in the center of the room, the man in the chair glancing to them, with an ever so frowning face as he laid eyes upon the thugs.  
  
"Gentlemen, scumbags, brutes, whatever the hell you're defined as, I have called you here with an offer I doubt you will refuse. Your target to kill is a top ranking peacemaker, as for the Fae, I want her alive, or else. you can the reward." He said ever so raspy.  
  
The men were dressed in clothing almost easily ripped off of a western movie set, but these guys had a few additions, with the exception of a few of them wearing masks, or something that concealed their face. One a hockey mask, another with strips of clothing around his face like a mummy; the rest though wore either a bandana or scarf over their mouths and glasses with tinted shades to conceal their eyes.  
  
"Just what the hell is our reward if we do help you out?" One of them demanded angrily.  
  
"Yeah, just how much you pay 'in us?" Another demanded.  
  
"An amount worthy, considering it is an easy task, the sum of around fifty thousand dollars to each of you is the reward. if you complete this task flawlessly, otherwise. " He looked to each of them slowly, a grim smile formed from his lips.  
  
"Spare us the details, we aren't crack heads like your flunkies, just have that money ready when we return. then the Fae is yours." The one in the hockey masked replied, turning around as he walked out, the others following him closely behind, the doors slamming shut from behind them.  
  
"Fifty thousand dollars, your either slick or stupid, we don't have enough money to even pay them right now, what good is it to offer them so much in vain." One of them whined.  
  
"Bah, it is no problem, once we have the Fae, our buyers will pay our price, remember, their desperate for the girl, but to soil their hands. well, that's why we were hired. to get the girl for their own sake, hahahaha!" he replied, laughing loudly.  
  
"And yet you haven't got your ass up and tried to finish the job yourself, how pitiful, the mastermind of the black market, sending others to do his own dirty work, your nothing but a damned coward." The wise cracking smart ass always replied rudely.  
  
"Shut the hell up, I didn't ask for your damn opinion, and you bastards better fork over that payment, remember, don't double cross us, got it!?" The boss yelled, slamming his fists on the table.  
  
The man only laughed, giving a smug smile to the boss.  
  
"You're the ones capable of double crossing, we are honest in dealings, as long as you don't rat us out, we won't have to run this little crime consortium down into the ground, is that understood?" The wise cracker snapped, only this time the boss sighed deeply.  
  
"Do I look that stupid to you, considering I am boss of this place, rather then a lowly little guinea pig like you?" He responded, each of the seven men around ohhhing at how their bossed had just whored the smart ass.  
  
"I guess you aren't as stupid as you look, but don't get so cocky, until the Fae is in this room, then you will get your money. remember the council is not one that allows someone to take their time, your deadline is already overdue." He replied.  
  
"They should be patient, they know full well the Fae's are highly skilled in magic. chances are that Peacemaker is getting help from her. unless the brass has a better idea of capturing her, then tell them to send it to me!" The boss demanded crossing his arms, a cruel smug curled on his lips.  
  
"Geez, I'm just warning you, the council is getting very angry with these failures, they won't tolerate them any longer, best get the job done, if those outlaws screw up, you're going to have to capture the Fae yourself, I cannot do anything else to help you. I have pulled every string I can, but your in over your neck, failure is not anymore an option, I suggest you get ready, cause knowing anything; those outlaws. are no match for the Fae, nor her guard. " The figure mentioned solemnly, giving a toothy smiled to the boss.  
  
***  
  
Wes sat in the ever so calm bar, sitting at the counter, his right elbow on the bar stand, his left hand grasping the ale filled mug, sipping the alcohol down slowly. He didn't drink often, but it was his only way to at least forget some of the past. He didn't feel pity for any trouble he brought to anyone, to him it was just a way of life. He always was known for trouble, at least when it came to flirting, he always came on strong because that was just how he was, a hopeless flirt who wanted girls for sex.  
  
Though he somehow went to far when he touched them in many places, perhaps it was true as the sayings went, 'curiosity killed the cat', but in this case, it injured Wes. The bartender, a chubby short trim bearded man wearing a white short sleeved shirt, an apron on the front possibly to cover his cloths, his brown almond eyes glanced down to the woren, as he walked over, couching on purpose to attract the woren's attention.  
  
"Don't tell me an sexual predator like you is all bent out of shape because of being caught by the two thugs. then again, you were let off easy, last scoundrel who touched the mayors daughter was hung only two hours after he tried to rape her, you. well, guess the guy's a bit soft, people these days are up for either Dimmsdale, Hwang San, or Mandrel, we don't get many customers around her compared to the old days." The bartender said, the woren only leaning his head closer to the table, letting go of his mug, groaning in despair, he glimpsed up with an exasperated grin, staring straight into the bartenders eyes.  
  
"Listen chubby, unless you have a clue where the hell the Black Market is, then just shut up, and find someone else to rabble to." Wes snapped ignorantly back.  
  
The bartender only grabbed the mug, lifting it over Wes own head, dumping the entire cup of ale onto the woren's greasy golden hair, Wes sprang immediately up, thrashing at the now ale soaked hair that he had, trying to get the ale that hadn't been absorbed by his strings of hair off.  
  
"If you don't have something nice to say to the bartender, then get the hall out, I don't need your kind here giving me a lip load, so scram!" The bartender bellowed, Wes looking to him, a grim glance within his eyes, as he lifted both of his hands up, giving the finger to the tender before walking to the exit, taking the huge coffin with him, he took out his sunglasses, still walking to where his main destination was.  
  
"Every bar in any town, the guys just try and make conversation. but none have damn clue to where the hell the black market is. just my luck." He muttered to himself, taking out a cigar, along with a lighter, flipping the switch until a small but still dancing orange ember of flame swirled, lighting the wrapped strips of tobacco that were within the cigar.  
  
He took a deep puff, feeling the ever so soothing vibes flow through his brain, easing the pain, the sadness, the depression. No matter how hard he tried drinking, he always ended up awake in an alleyway, his face covered with vomit, and a very bad hangover. He smoked for around ten months, always buying cigars, never the cigarettes; those to him were both weak and pathetic. He then took up smoking the next thing in line, since then he had been a free-lance mercenary, working jobs of taking out bandits, and the usual bounty hunts. All for money, and for a box of sweet cigars, the best thing he ever had put in his mouth.  
  
"Better get back to the hotel, Ryu and Nina are waiting for me." He thought, heading on down the road, back to the hotel, where they planned to stay. He knew it had to be the one Ryu tried earlier; the price was unbeatable that you would have to be an idiot to turn the place down.  
  
He looked around, seeing only a few travelers, one minillo merchant, the orange and grass green tunic and white shorts that covered the chubby fish's body, his large rounded tummy, and his sitting flat down on the ground, stuffing his face with seeds already could give anyone the idea that he was nothing but a sluggish, gluttonous, and despicable price charging merchant. Stuffing his mouth full of the bag of beans that was next to him, he ignored the complaints of several angry customers already yelling at the top of their lungs at him.  
  
Wes watched, only for a short while, as he turned, walking away from the crowd gathering scene. It wasn't that normal to him, almost every minillo was known for trouble, and this wasn't the first time he saw anything like this. He had seen this happen often in any town, every minillo seemed to charge a price that was more then the thing was worth, but also acted rudely, from giving smart remarks, to loud cursing. Wes had one time before actually beat the crap out of one for charging around three thousand zenny for a few chains of bullets for his chain gun.  
  
He closed his eyes shaking his head at the thought, as he remembered, that was perhaps the day he proved to be stronger then he ever had anticipated, only one swing of the fist, and he sent the minillo flying back, smashing into the shelf of numerous items behind him, as many fell to the ground, scattered greatly around the floor. Flat on the ground the minillo laid, lying there unconscious, twitching from the hit, Wes only glanced in shock, he couldn't believe what he had done, one shot, and the minillo went flying back. He though only grabbed the bullets and paid around two-thirds of the price, grabbing the bullets, as he ran off.  
  
"And I wasn't charged for it at all. I guess I can be called a cheapskate." He sarcastically commented to himself.  
  
***  
  
Motors roared loudly, as sand carts drove at high speeds around the endless wasteland, spitting sand from behind. Their carts colored with ivory black pain, with a crimson dark red scorpion tail painted on the front, and side areas. Loud howls could be heard, as they roared by. The men were dressed alike, with long black jeans, crimson red vest jacket, a normal sized helmet, with pilot goggles on each of them, marking of a scorpion were painted all around their helmets.  
  
Five to nine of the carts drove in packs, but each pursued one thing, a large, metal grey colored, transport caravan, that drove at an average speed, maintaining it even as the carts closed in on the caravan. The one in the main lead drove behind the caravan, aligning itself to the backside, the shotgun sitter stood, taking out a machine gun, they shot recklessly as ever, their bullets piercing the sides of the caravan, laughing like wild hyena's as the truck started swerving rapidly.  
  
Slowly the caravan slowed down, the gunner in lead steered sharply off the course, the sand cart flipped over three times, landing on the underside up. Each of the sand carts the bandit's still had surrounded the truck, each holding a gun at the car, waiting or the men to walk out. Those around the windshield area shot furiously, only making multiple dents in the thick glassed windshield, gunshots echoed throughout the area, howls of war cries spread through the area, as the men shot for a long while, only making a few dents within the windshield, the body frame, and blowing the tires out.  
  
They halted their fire; dust surrounded the caravan, as each of them men awaited. Several men walked out, dressed within the usual tunics, sombreros, jackets, pants, leather boots, and masks, each looking out to the men.  
  
"Well, lookie her, hey fella's ain't it a bit late to be dressing up for Halloween?" One of the men commented, with the irritating laughter of the entire bandits laughing loudly.  
  
"Too bad you won't be alive when Halloween does come fool!"  
  
The Scorpion Thugs only snickered, aiming their guns towards the men.  
  
"Your one to talk for a bunch of sissies in masks, take them off, or are you to scared to have us see you crying." Another of the members commented, snickering once more.  
  
"Well you pack of retarded wolves, I think we shall." The outlaw's removed their masks, as each of the Scorpion Thugs faces went to a dumbfounded glance.  
  
"I-I-It's them, shoot'em, kill them!!" The leader yelled, as gunshots soon commenced, one to another.  
  
***  
  
"Woren!!"  
  
Wes turned, his eyes widened dumbfounded, as he removed his sunglasses, watching as the girl he had harassed from this morning ran towards him. Her face this time though had tears already streaming down her face, frowning in discomfort.  
  
"Huh, why the long face. is something.?"  
  
"My father. the mayor. armed men. holding. him at..gunpoint. "  
  
"You fathers in danger!? By whom!?"  
  
"Men. brutes. thugs. cloaked in masks. I beg of you. help me!!"  
  
"Damn, better get the peacemaker for this one." Wes muttered hesitatingly.  
  
***  
  
Ryu sat at the table, eating a cup of ramen, slurping it loudly and disgustingly into his mouth, Nina, who sat on the opposite side of him, made degusted faces at him, as he slurped each of the numerous strands of noodles into his mouth.  
  
"Ryu, must make such loud sick slurps, it's. very disturbing." She said, whimpering in disgust.  
  
Ryu set down his chopsticks, glancing over to her with his emerald colored eyes, smirking as he gulped down the noodles he had already slurped into his mouth. He gave a more mockerish grin, sticking out his tongue, as he went back to eating his ramen once more.  
  
"I haven't eaten ramen in a long time, so don't ruin the moment Nina." He said, slurping his noodles into his mouth more, Nina shivering at the loud long slurps he constantly made.  
  
Instantly Wes opened the door, running in at a predators speed, he stopped immediately in front of where the two were seated, placing his hands on his chest, a he breathed deeply. His face a flush red, his jaw wide open taking in deep breaths of air each second, sweat beads streaming down his forehead, and onto the table. His scent though was over-powered by the smell of smoke, one of a mixing of tobacco and fire.  
  
"Wes, why do you smell like smoke?" Nina said, holding her nostrils shut with her two fingers.  
  
Wes glanced to her, removing his shades, as he took a deep sigh.  
  
"I smoke cigars, and please spare me 'don't you know it kills you' cause I could care less." He spat, glancing around back to Ryu.  
  
"Peacemaker, my father, the mayor, he is being held at gunpoint!?" Came a pleading voice, as the mayors daughter walked in, her eyes wet in tears, and her face frowning.  
  
Ryu set his cup of ramen noodle's down, glancing up at her with an emotionless face, as he took a deep sigh, as he glanced to her straight in the eyes, and then glanced to Wes with an infuriated grin on his face.  
  
"Woren, why the hell are you not out there taking care of this?" Ryu remarked harshly.  
  
"That's Wes to you, and why the hell aren't you out there helping? You are Peacemaker; it's your god damn job!!" Wes yelled, as he slapped the cup of ramen out of Ryu's hand, the cup making a soft thud on the tile floor, the noodles, cut vegetables, and soup dripping onto the floor.  
  
Ryu glanced up to Wes, growling angrily, he leaped out of his chair, tackling Wes to the ground, his hands wrapped around the Woren's throat, Wes grasping Ryu's shoulders, roaring a war cry at Ryu, the two struggles, tumbling around the ground, smashing into the table, the legs breaking apart as they smashed into the tables and chairs.  
  
"RYU! WES!! STOP THIS!!" Nina yelled, watching as the two fought bitterly.  
  
"How dare you knock my meal on the floor, especially my ramen!!" Ryu shouted squeezing more tightly on Wes neck.  
  
"Ramen, RAMEN!! Is that all you can think about at a time like this!?" Wes replied bitterly.  
  
"Grrr, why don't you take care of this. by my guess, you are a mercenary, and how else would you get the money for your cigars!" Ryu said defensively.  
  
Wes finally shoved Ryu off of him, sending the Peacemaker into a table, the impact smashing the legs to the table, fine china falling to the ground, shattering into millions of pieces. Ryu groaned, but stood staggeringly to his feet. With a loud cry, he ran forth, tackling Wes to the ground, Ryu thrashed violently with his fists in the Woren's face.  
  
"BREAK IT UP NOW!!" Nina yelled, as she unleashed a paralyze spell, the two immediately fell to the ground, blinking, as they grunted, unable to move.  
  
Nina grinned furiously down to them, her hands on her waist, as she narrowed her eyes towards Ryu, who only gave a sad puppy dog eye glance back to her. Breathing with an intense pace, she slowly calmed down, sighing deeply in relief. Glancing at the two, she shook her head, the two never did seem to stop fighting, ever since they met, they ended up at some point arguing, and nearly at each others throat. She only felt weaker when she watched them, it was sad enough just to even witness it.  
  
"NINA!!" Both yelled furiously.  
  
"Ryu, you're the one who started this, your worse then a kid crying over spilled milk, you're a boy enraged by spilled soup." She stated with disappointment.  
  
"Nina, get us up already, I doubt the mayors daughter would come here and get us unless-"  
  
"Attention Peacemaker, considering you have yet to show up, we have concluded that the girl hasn't given you the message, we outlaws have decided to relay it to you the best way we know how. We'll wait in the fountain in the plaza, and we're giving you seven minutes to get here, best hurry if you want the mayor to still have a head!!" The man said with a serious tone that indicated he wasn't holding back the option of murder.  
  
The voice was transmitted by the emergency line that was used whenever a heavy wind funnel was on its way. Nina sighed, looking at the two again, as she released them from their paralyzed state. Both stood, stretching their muscles, looking to one another, they gave scowling faces, before walking off in opposite direction. Ryu walked to the couch, were he left his jacket, placing it on himself, sliding his arms through the sleeves, he picked up his belt, latching it up to his waist, walking out the door, he glanced to his right, finding Wes leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and eyes closed, waiting for Ryu to suit up.  
  
"Well, bout time!" Wes muttered harshly.  
  
"Shut up, and let's get this over with. I'm already pissed off since I didn't finish my succulent roman that I just want to finish this quick!" Ryu replied, walking rudely past the towering woren.  
  
Wes said nothing, he picked up his coffin that was laid against the wall, as he followed Ryu out the door, swaying his tail back and forth, Nina followed behind them, the three walked out, as many of the citizens remained hidden, not a soul could be spotted in sight.  
  
***  
  
Hot, humid, and bright, the sun shined down on the desert at a ninety degree angle, straight and vertical, beating down on anyone who was within its shining presence. Through the desert a jeep sped through at a regular speed, Draco at the wheel, focusing only on the endless sandy wasteland, it was hard enough to even know when a mirage was even around. Draco though noticed already knew when there was one, his experience in traveling, and what he was about to set eyes on was a true.  
  
He slammed on the breaks, slowing to a halt, in the sand. He only remained emotionless, staring at the few wrecked cars, shoved over, and the numerous bodies lying all along the ground. Slowly, he reached for the door handle, pulling it open, as he walked out, looking along the ground.  
  
"Draco, you crazy. this is a trap.it's to-"  
  
Draco raised a hand, telling her to shut up for the while being, he strolled along, looking at the bodies, bullet wounds around the critical area's, many headless, or with a bullet lodged into the forehead, he glanced to the wreaked vehicles, shaking his head as he spotted them.  
  
"This is no trap Lecha. it is the work of highly trained experts. "  
  
Lecha glanced, around; the sight was not one she was sickened by, as she witnessed murder on numerous occasions. She walked to his side, glancing around.  
  
"Experts. you know who the murderers are?" She asked surprisingly, Draco only shook his head, walking to one of the flipped vehicles, as his eyes widened from behind his sky blue shades, his jaw dropping.  
  
"THAT MARK. IT. COULDN'T BE. "  
  
He turned, running to the car, Lecha followed closely behind him, feeling already her love was in pain.  
  
"Draco. what is it that has got you-"  
  
He hopped in, starting the truck up once more, as it was turned off to reduce engine abuse and overheating.  
  
"Ryu in for trouble, that is the work of pro outlaws, men equal to my level. and if they kill Ryu. well, I guess I won't get the chance to repay him!" He replied, stepping hard on the accelerator as the jeep sped out once more.  
  
***  
  
The three walked out into the deserted town, into the brick laid fountain, where a huge fountain of marble designed carvings, with a female figure in the middle holding a huge jug of water over her right shoulders, gallons of water gushing out and into the fountain. There stood five men, one holding a shotgun to the head of the mayor, the other four surrounding him on every four directions, guarding their comrade from any sniper attacks.  
  
Ryu and his two companions cautiously approached, staring to the masked fiends that held the mayor at gunpoint. Slowly and cautiously they approached, the outlaws glanced over to their opposites.  
  
"Bout time you got here, we thought you would never arrive. so now, here's the deal. hand over the Fae, and the mayor won't get his head blown off. Now then, is it a deal?" He asked seriously.  
  
"Depends, first, why don't you remove those stupid masks, cowards. then I'll decide whether or not the Fae is yours." Ryu replied, Nina wide eyed by his compromise.  
  
"I guess he does deserve to get a view of us, since we are famous, he has earned the right to lay eyes on us." One of the men mentioned, removing their masked, Ryu and Wes immediately went wide eyed as they gazed at the faces of perhaps the most crudest men around.  
  
"I am sure you know who we are." One muttered, smiling evilly.  
  
Ryu knew each just by their looks, all of them were beyond wanted by bounty hunters, they were wanted perhaps worldwide, but for a long time they eluded their friends.  
  
Jason 'King of Thieves' Cannon, wanted for several robberies, from highly secured banks, antiques worth millions in museums, and other expensive materials.  
  
J.C. 'Master Con Artist' Henry wanted for several schemes that ripped off both government officials, to corporations, in addition, murdering many who discovered his true plans. He made a huge fortune off his con schemes, but it all was confiscated when he invested it in a bank under a fake name. Since then, he was last known to have gone underground.  
  
David 'The Ripper' Macintyre, known to have given a present to his targets, with blood written words, mostly, 'Kill you' was all that was known to be written. His methods were simple, slit, stab or shoot, he left his victims with their hearts removed from their chest, and placed them in a blood stained present box, leaving it next to the victims. He was considered a novel antagonist, as he reflected each murder off a villain in one of the famous books known throughout time, "Jack the Ripper".  
  
Chris 'Punk-Ass' Baldwin, besides being a public enemy, he was known for being an anarchist, with buying weapons and carrying out attacks against authorities and Peacemakers, as many of the men had also done.  
  
Finally, Rodney 'The Idiot' Collins, known full well as a complete fool when it came to any type of crime, he was known for screwing up anything, and turning anything so simple into a disaster on wheels.  
  
Ryu knew each well, they had murdered perhaps ten to thirty Peacemakers, most rookies, but Ryu stayed calm, he wasn't going to let his anger take over, and end up dead because he was to blind to even focus on his enemy. Each were human, Jason and Chris being on the chubby side, the others on skinny side, while Rodney was a bit plump, but nowhere near fat. Each scruffy and with a sadistic smile, their eyes shined with pure malice, just by the pupils in their eyes.  
  
Though the other four men drew out their guns, ready to kill the guys on sight, indeed they were not planning on letting the men leave; they just wanted to dupe them into letting their guard down. Ryu reached for his gun, but he was too slow to grasp and fire; Wes in the blink of an eye seemed to teleport right to where the gunmen, who was none other then Rodney. Wes rammed hard with his bulky shoulder, sending him flying back, weapon flying out of his hands and onto the ground. Jason and Chris immediately raised their guns to the Woren, the other two aimed for Ryu.  
  
Wes already had agility beyond the men, and strength of a bull, nobody could match him. Wes punched hard, sending Jason and Chris down to the ground, the two dropping their guns, as they struggled to get back up, Wes stood, glancing to the two others.  
  
Ryu dashed forth, charging towards J.C. and David, he grasped the hilt of his sword. Nina meanwhile cast a thrashing wind spell at the ever so foolish outlaw, the force throwing the fool off his feet, as he landed roughly on his ass. Ryu dashed forth, teeth clenched, eyes narrowed threateningly.  
  
"THIS ONE'S FOR THE ROOKIES YOU COWARD!!" Ryu yelled, as he swung his sword forth, the sharp edge sliced directly through the flesh of David's neck, Ryu stopped only for a short second, as the head fell down to the ground softly, blood trickling out of the now headless body.  
  
Ryu felt still at peace, but he struck only at David first because of all the recent events in the past, from what David did was beyond unforgivable, he murdered rookies right on their first day, when they had just entered, the Ripper sent a threat message, a present with bloody letters, just to psyche them out, eventually, at the moment of relief, he struck, leaving them dead, their hearts cut out and placed on top of their bodies, in a bloody mess of gore. Ryu though had little time to think, as J.C. was still standing, and was armed with a rifle.  
  
J.C. fired upon Ryu's standing spot, the Peacemaker evaded with a quick roll, as he dashed off evading the shots. Pulling his gun from his holster, he fired to rounds; the first shot forcing the gun from J.C.'s hands, the second wounded his hands. Wes meanwhile, still punching and tossing the two chubby ass bastards around, continued his assault, bashing them one by one in the face, his knuckles cracking at their chubby but still weak chins.  
  
"You fucking bastard, I'll kill you!" Chris muttered angrily, as he stood back up, staggering in pain, blood seeping down his fat cheeks, breathing heavily.  
  
"Pussy, you're going down!!" Jason muttered, as he ran, arms out ready to grasp him for a bear hug.  
  
Wes immediately lifted only one foot up, landing his flat foot into the face of the idiot, sending him down to the ground, with a loud smack. Chris pulled out a knife, and ran forth behind the woren, ready to stab the feline in the back, but unlike his slow human reflexes, his feet pushed him off from the ground, as the flipped over the ever so slow chubby human, as he brought his right arm back, and slapped his hand around the spin of the chubby bastard sending him to the ground in one hit.  
  
"Hah, beating your asses up is more fun then wasting my ammo on you oversized rumps.hahahahahaha!" He snickered, smiling proudly.  
  
Ryu evaded his enemy once more, dodging each of the ever so accurate shots, each blazed by.  
  
"Hey Peacemaker, do yourself a favor and get a decent haircut!" J.C. mocked, as he shot once more at the fleeing peacemaker.  
  
Ryu though fired three warning shots at the feet of con artist, before he finally made his way up to J.C., pressing the gun against the fiend's forehead.  
  
"Why don't you do yourself a favor, and learn how to shoot a gun. in the afterlife!!" Ryu commented brightly.  
  
Flipping him a toothy smile, his index finger slowly pulled down on the trigger, J.C. stood wide eyed, jaw flapped open, his pupils gazing at the smirking Peacemaker in fear, as Ryu pulled the trigger down fully, delivering a bullet into the forehead of the ultimate con artist, Nina glancing over, as she gasped, seeing the dead man laying down on the ground in front of Ryu, leaking blood all over the ground. He smiled, placing his gun back into his holster.  
  
"Long hair is here to stay. so bite me con artist." Ryu remarked, spitting upon the dead corps as he ran his fingers through his ponytail.  
  
She stared horrified at the sigh, she couldn't believe what she was witnessing, and there Ryu stood, emotionless, not feeling any guilt with how he murdered the bastard in such cold blood. Nina dashed over, tears streaming down from her eyes, as she slammed her fists onto his chest, sobbing ever so distressed.  
  
"H-how. how can you murder him. how could you kill them in such a vicious manner! Why. why did you do it?" She demanded Ryu remaining ever so silent.  
  
Wes, taking out a cigar to smoke, looked over his enemies, including the K.O.'d Rodney, who seemed already dulled eyed from all the magic spells Nina casting upon him. His ears twitched, as he turned, glancing in the distance, his teeth clenched, as he opened up his coffin, which was nearby, taking out his loaded chain guns, and glancing in the far off distance.  
  
"Nina, gets the mayor inside, Ryu, reloads your weapon, we're not through with them all just yet!!" Wes yelled, as he narrowed his eyes to the exit, knowing trouble was about to come driving into town.  
  
Nina sighed, taking the mayors arm, as he gladly accepted, she escorted him back to his manor, Ryu and Wes remained in town, glancing to the entrance, strands of sand blew wildly in the distance.  
  
"What ya hearing in them cat ears of yours Wes?" Ryu asked in a suspicious, yet country style tone and grammar.  
  
"The purring of an engine, six hundred series model twelve, advancing speed by the way the san flowing in the distance and more then one." Wes replied, opening his coffin up, grasping his two mini guns up, and cracking a smile on his face.  
  
There in the distance they drove, four of them, on dark colored bikes, painted with demonic symbols, and the men dressed in black leather jackets. Their helmet shades covered with a three-dimensional glowing multi colored skulls, as they drove forth towards the two brave heroes standing forth before them. Wes took out his sunglasses, placing them over his face, as he then took out a cigar, placing it within his mouth, taking out a lighter, and lit his cigar up, puffing in the ever so soothing tobacco.  
  
"Ready Ryu?" He asked bracingly.  
  
Ryu calmly opened the round rotating slots barrel, reloading his gun, as he locked it in place, taking aim on the oncoming renegades of hell. Ryu gave a nod, as the two looked on, but the shape eyes and instincts of the woren already told him the men were packing heat, ruger rifles each held, and were planning on using them to kill them.  
  
"Evasive maneuvers!!" Wes yelled, as he ran to the house nearest to him, Ryu following by going in the opposite direction.  
  
Rapid shots opened in both directions, Ryu made his way inside, as the shots blew through the door, one landing directly into his right shoulder, he growled in pain feeling it.  
  
"Damn, just my luck. My good arm is injured, and I'm facing the most fearsome bike riders around." He muttered, grasping his bleeding wound.  
  
The men stepped off, snickering ever so deeply. Wes stayed calm, he had battled before, but exciting and fearful as it was, he was still calm enough to remain more alert, and not be caught off guard. The four men got off their bikes, two in red and black going to where Ryu was, the ones dressed in blood red and dark purple walked slowly to where the woren was hiding.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. c'mon in, ya bastards. your going down. my bullets will tear you limb from limb." Wes said to himself.  
  
Ryu waited in the bar, slowly looping a piece of string around the trigger, as he placed it around the area where the fools would walk in. He dashed away, taking evasion behind a table, breathing carefully, still holding onto his wound. Slowly the men walked in, their feet tapping slowly as they strolled into the room, looking from one side to another, Ryu breathed silently, as he pulled the trigger, giving one shot off, the bullet striking one of the thugs within the arm.  
  
"He's around here, time we bring him out, aye Duncan?" One of them mentioned.  
  
"Affirmative Mac!" His partner replied, as the two gave off rapid shots all around, Ryu laid flat to the floor, as the bullets flew by.  
  
A few seconds went by, as the bullets stop, dust floated in the air, Ryu waited patiently, timing his move just right, he lunged out at a speed faster then the men could ever track, and he tackled one of the treacherous foes, driving his sword deep into the heart of the foe. Duncan's partner shot once more at Ryu, who rolled to the right, grasping the ruger the first foe dropped, as he returned fire to the foe, delivering many bullets to the chest of his enemy, the foe dropped his gun, falling to the ground, his jaw wide open, and his chest bleeding ever so quickly.  
  
Ryu remained ever so still, his eyes shocked, the power, it was just like that one time, when he saved Nina, the same strength, the speed, all of his fears seemed to just fade away, and now, it was gone, as quick as it came.  
  
"Damn. I guess I am more skilled then I though, wait til the boss hears this!" Ryu mentioned embarrassingly.  
  
Gunshots rang loudly across the street, inside the abandoned antiques shot, Wes and the two flunkies exchanged fire, bullet holes already filled the room, as each passing moments, one fired back, Wes bullets nearly hitting their targets. He leaned behind the wooden pillar, waiting for the men to fire once more. The two charged in from both sides, ready for an ambush, as they softly approached the wooden pillar, the two suddenly leaped forth, rugers ready to fire, as they glanced at the empty area, nobody stood there, not a trace or hid of anything remained there.  
  
"Yoo-hoo up here!?" He yelled, the men looking up, as they opened fire, but only shattering the chandelier the woren onto.  
  
He chucked one of his guns violently down at the men, smashing the man hard in the skull, upon impact; the chain gun smashed the thugs head open. The woren at the same time opened fire on the other man, the bullets piercing through the man's body, forcing him off of his feet and onto the ground, where he bleed devastatingly. Wes only sighed, walking open, and picking up the heavy chain gun, and throwing over his shoulders.  
  
"I guess you bastards are getting soft, picking on only unarmed men, and killing people when their backs are turned, it's no wonder I beat your asses in such a short time." He muttered, blowing the smoked out of his mouth.  
  
The two walked out, Ryu still holding onto his wound as he collapsed down to the ground. Wes walked out, his coffin behind his back, the cigar still in his mouth; he turned to his left side, finding Nina running back over to Ryu, kneeling down, as she touched his would.  
  
"I'm fine Nina, just a wound to my good arm." He answered calmly, but still jagged voice.  
  
"You still should have me heal it." She said, slowly casting a spell, as the wound closed up, the blood still on the coat, as Ryu stood to his feet, looking at Wes.  
  
"I can't believe we took out the legendary outlaws, for men who have honorable gun skills, I don't get how we took them out so easily." Ryu mentioned, curiously.  
  
"Um. you didn't, I cast a spell that slowed them down, including the four thugs on bikes." She replied, smiling in victory.  
  
"Figures, why else would we be able to take them out, they didn't earn their names and live this long without traits of a gunsmith." Wes mentioned, puffing in some smoke.  
  
***  
  
Out of town, at a unseen distance, Draco remained seated, his hands behind his back, as he sat relaxingly, smiling with his eyes gazing up at the ever blue and cloudless sky.  
  
"Well, are we going in or not?" Lecha asked impatiently.  
  
Draco was reluctant to answer at first, but she did deserve to know.  
  
"Let him rest. he at least has faced enough for today. well get him another time." He replied lazily.  
  
"Going soft are we?" She asked annoyingly.  
  
"Don't even start. just don't even start, please." He said in a mellow tone.  
  
***  
  
"Yeah, and six dead, at least I will get a payment from the Station for this. " Ryu mentioned crossing his arms with a wide smiling joyfully at his victory.  
  
"Ryu. about that. " Nina's face glanced unhappily to the ground, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Why the down face Nina?" Ryu asked.  
  
She breathed deeply, sobbing ever so loudly, clenching her fist, she glanced up with tears streaming down her cheeks, taking a deep breath, she yelled loudly.  
  
"Why. why did you kill them. what right do you have to even kill them. to murder someone who even if they have killed so many. they deserve to have a second chance. nobody has the power to take ones life, there is no right in murder, no matter what motives or reasons there are, it is unjustified!" Nina muttered, sobbing as she spoke.  
  
Ryu shook his head; he had dealt with this before, being called a murderer, criticized to be no different then the criminals he hunted, and told he is nothing more then a punk. He though learned to only counter comment it, but Nina was someone who seemed to know so little about the planet, and yet she was asking for him to let these scumbags live.  
  
"Nina, I told you when we first met, this world. it is not one of peace, it one of suffering, of struggle, and of survival. These punks, these fools, these murderers, they are the reason everything on this wasteland is horrible, they may not have planned to become this, but they followed that path, and they killed innocent lives just for their own gain, their own survival, taking from others, and earning such heavy bounties on their heads. they should be dealt death, they have no right to go around and stir up so much mayhem, it is their folly, and their own foolish plans have earned them the right to die!" Ryu remarked harshly, his eyes already glowed with a tiny lit ember.  
  
Nina stood, cringing in fear, inhaling much faster then before, her face turning beet red.  
  
"Your.You're nothing more then a outlaw yourself, your no different then Draco, or the heartless bastards who are after me, your nothing more then a murderous bastard!!" She screamed angrily back.  
  
Ryu froze, glancing slowly up at her, with an emotionless face, as he pulled out his gun, and pointed it to Nina, who gasped frighteningly as she jumps startled.  
  
"Say that again you good-for-nothing bitch. c'mon, say it again. call me a murderous bastard. what, scared I am one. scared I will kill you!! Huh, well. " Ryu yelled back, as he held his gun, his arms shaking lightly.  
  
Wes looked up, he didn't plan to get involved, as he thought Ryu would be able to keep his cool, but as things went to hell, he knew it was going to be time for him to step in and break it up. Ryu already had a red face, and with the tone of his loud and enraged voice, it was obvious he had snapped, and a chance of him unleashing a round off was a seventy five percent chance. Once more placing the coffin to the ground, he took out the two chain guns, and shot one up in the air, drawing both Ryu and Nina's attentions. The miracle was Ryu didn't fire one shot off.  
  
"Ryu, calm your ass down, your already hot headed enough to just go berserk, so I suggest you just take a hike, leave Nina to me, don't worry, I don't plan to even make a move. you have my word, I won't dare lay a hand on her private parts." Ryu glanced menacingly at the Woren for a short while, but turned, walking off, not saying a word.  
  
Wes then glanced to the Fae, who smiled graciously, as she slowly tiptoed over.  
  
"Wes. thanks." She said warmheartedly, as she wrapped her arms tightly around him.  
  
"Woah there Nina, I hate to say this, but I am not siding with you, Ryu is right, this world is one of survival, your asking me and him to do something that is outrageous. This isn't some cartoon where the hero fights his opponents with skills he had gained over years of experience, this is reality, and outlaws lie more often just to get you off guard, even if I didn't kill those two fat fools, I still agree on one thing, harden fools like them deserve nothing more then to die. you little birdy need to learn that this isn't New Wyndia, your clan's morals have no part in a world they long ago shut themselves off from fifty years ago, so frankly, I doubt many of us should give respect to them, nothing more then cowards is all they even are." He replied, taking the cigar out of his mouth, as he breathed in some deep air, before placing it back in.  
  
Nina stood there speechless, her face both surprised, and ashamed. Once more, she started crying, the tears streaming out much more rapidly this time, as she turned around, covering her face as she ran off, sobbing the whole way, as she ran all the way back to the hotel, opening the door, running to the bedroom, as she locked the door. She jumped onto the bed, shielding her face with her arms, as she cried sadly onto the bed. For once in her entire life, she felt like an outcast, she felt betrayed; she felt the whole world had turned on her.  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Serenity Hollow, some call it a place of sin, with the prostitution that is run there. Others however consider it to be one of the best places to ever take a vacation at. For a Peacemaker like me, it is the one place to not only take a relaxing vacation to, but also the only place that can tell me where I can find the black market.  
  
Next Time: Last Stand 


	5. Last Stand

WARNING: The following contains some sexual content, and some language related, if you are offended by stuff like this, then don't read. Usually I wouldn't write this, but I can't take a chance. Also, this is part one, so don't complain, I will try to get the chapter up ASAP.  
  
"Just what in the hell is it you did to make Nina seal herself off from us!?" Ryu demanded in a loud tone of voice.  
  
Wes glared back poker faced to Ryu, a cigar in his mouth, as he sat at the kitchen table, feet crossed on the table, hands resting on his legs; he smirked at Ryu, snorted loudly.  
  
"I just told her the truth, ain't my fault she couldn't take it!" He replied harshly.  
  
"What did tell her, besides repeating what I said if I am being correct?" Ryu asked gruffly.  
  
"Well, that this world is hell; I also told her that the Fae's are nothing but cowards for hiding up in the sky!" He muttered normally.  
  
Ryu took a quick deep breath, as he stood to his feet, glancing as he clenched his teeth as he walked over casually to where Wes sat. The woren's eyes trailed as Ryu walked over, he glanced up with a conceited eyed look. Ryu only brought his arm back, and in the blink of an eye he swung forth, and punched the woren hard in the right eye, Wes falling back onto the ground with a loud thud. Ryu breathed rapidly, his adrenaline was already pulsing, he was aggravated enough that Nina was in her room, crying in tears for the whole day, not even coming out for morning, but to hear what had came out of the woren's mouth, it was just to much for him to even bare.  
  
Walking over casually to where the bed was, he knocked gently on the door.  
  
"Go away!!" Replied crying voice shortly after, a very strict voice as well.  
  
Ryu sighed, he didn't want to hear so sad, so what, he may have been so hardcore, but anyone who has spent around a few days with such a damsel as her would grow attached. Hearing her cry made him weak mentally, and physically, he felt already guilty for losing his cool, and he was desperate to make it up to her. Reaching for the doorknob, he tried to open it, finding it locked as usual.  
  
"Nina, please, let me in!?" He pleaded frantically.  
  
"Why, so you can yell at me more?" She replied, sobbing once more.  
  
Ryu took a deep breath, as he rammed against the door, repeating several times, as her broke through, glancing around the curtain shaded room, dark with shadows, but Ryu already could make out Nina laying on the bed, her face buried in the pillow, her hands wrapped tightly, her body flinched as she cried ever so mournfully. Ryu slowly walked over, sitting down next to her, as he placed his hand on her shoulders softly, feeling her jitter as normally.  
  
"Nina, I'm... I'm sorry for... yelling at you like that out there... please... forgive me... I would never shoot you... I lost it... back there, but... I would never, not in this lifetime, take your life, it is not my moral." He said, moving closer to her, breathing slowly against her neck, his lips brushing softly along her spine.  
  
He carefully rubbed her shoulders, with each sob, he went a bit rougher, showing her he was there, showing his kindness, perhaps something her hid under his tough guy face, and cold heart attitude. Nina's weeping slowly calmed down as she lifted her face from the tear soaked pillow, her breathing calmed, as she sighed, glancing behind to look at him.  
  
"Ryu... you don't need to apologize... I know I am a bit selfish to claim you have no right to kill... you are doing only what you were taught." She said, turning towards him, with sweet tear stained eyes, and a warm hearting smile.  
  
She leaned against his chest, her head lying against his heart, feeling it beat slowly, her arms wrapped around his chest, and she closed her eyes, feeling his warm heart beat. Ryu remained still, glancing down at her, he smiled, embracing her as well, taking a deep sigh, he closed his eyes enjoying this feeling, a mellow yet emotional moment that many wish would last forever. Perhaps this was the feeling of love that he had heard of, when two people grow attached to one another, a romantic embracement between the two lovers.  
  
"I owe so much to you... but yet... how can I repay you.....my clan is not welcomed here, were outcasts, despised by everyone...just who want us?" She replied, once more starting to cry.  
  
Ryu sighed, as he rubbed her back slowly, hugging her tighter, as he took a deep breath.  
  
"Don't listen to that low life; worens never were good with words. They never have compassion for others, just look at Wes; he already gives no respect towards female." He mentioned, still rubbing her back.  
  
Nina already felt her heart beat faster; she never had been this close to Ryu, embraced in his arms. Never has she seen him like this, a emotional supporter, someone who was now holding her in his arms, speaking to her ever so calmly, she already stopped crying, her cheeks still were wet, but dried fast on her still blood red hot cheeks. This was the Ryu she only dreamed of recently, a more open Ryu, someone who wasn't such an insensible man, someone like the one she was with now.  
  
"How cute, are you two having fun?" The two stopped, staring toward the envious faced woren.  
  
Ryu and Nina only glanced to the woren wide eyed, and in surprise. He remained there, sneering at them, cigar still in his mouth, his arms crossed on his chest, his sunglasses as usual cloaking his eyes. He remained silent, waiting for them to respond.  
  
"Just what the hell do you want?" Ryu demanded irritably.  
  
The woren had a nerve to even show him, after what he told Nina, how could he dare show his face to her, unless he was planning to apologize, yet Ryu doubted the fool had that ability; the woren was too thick headed to even sincerely apologize.  
  
"Nina, listen, I know what I said was perhaps the worst thing I could ever possibly let slip... I didn't plan to scream it in your ear, but... I'm greatly sorry for provocative your clan, I just wish you could forgive me for being such a racist." He earnestly apologized to Nina, ignoring Ryu as he glanced straight towards Nina.  
  
"I still am a bit angry... but, I will let it slide, though I suggest next time you think, your already enough trouble flirting with all these girls." Nina said, with a grim glance in her narrowing eyes.  
  
"Now don't go starting with that, your not my guardian, and you ain't sure as hell my boss, cause I ain't no dog demon with a necklace that you can just tell to 'sit boy' and I will fall flat to the ground." He remarked with a annoyed tone, his eyes locked tightly onto the now aggravated Fae.  
  
Slowly Nina stood up, a now furious glance burned on her now blood red cheeks, her hands grasping a staff, as she lifted up, closing her eyes. Magic energy flowed around her, as she slowly gathered it up around her. She then opened her eyes, glancing to Wes with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Bow kitten, KNEEL!!" She yelled, as the woren glanced at her confused, but suddenly fell to the ground, knees first, then onto his jaw.  
  
His eyes closed tight, he groaned in pain as he hit the ground in a loud thump. Nina giggled lowly, while Ryu slowly rolled onto the ground bursting out in laughter. Slowly Wes stood to his feet, teeth clenched, as he glanced over to the two, blood red veins filled his eyes, he was angry for what she did, but even as berserk as a woren could get, he still was able to slow down, and slowly calm down.  
  
"Speaking of which, how much was the catch we had worth?" Wes asked, as he sat down, taking out a cigar, and lighting it up.  
  
"Around Thirteen million zenny, since some of them men were alive, the dead ones though we got only half, but hell, thirteen million... though... " Ryu slowly trailed off, as he lay back on the bed.  
  
"You're trailing off, something the matter?" Wes asked, breathing out the smoke from his cigar, as he glanced to the lazy Peacemaker.  
  
"Well, see..." He said, as he decided to tell him of what great event occurred when he went to the outpost.  
  
***  
  
Ryu went to the recently built Peacemaker check point within the Flome area. Near the mayor's house, it was nicely kept, with the outside spick and spam clean, the letters of the building imprinted in a shining gold paint. Windows still had the curtains drawn perhaps to keep some of the area on the top floor covered, mainly for sniper attacks. The inside had a few fancy vases for houseplants and an array of very tinted colored tiles.  
  
At the front of the desk did Ryu stand calmly, as the bitter faced female looked over his report.  
  
"Let me get this straight, you ran into the bikers, the Grim Bikers to be exact and five legendary outlaws... what the hell do you take me for, a fool... even if you're a top ranking peacemaker, I still doubt you could catch them in one day." The young but still lethal mouthed short dark blue haired female dressed in a white business uniform screamed, as Ryu stood there, fazed out.  
  
"It's the truth; ask the mayor of Flome, he will tell you it is." Ryu replied desperately.  
  
"Right, and I am the queen of Dimmsdale, for this little lie, I plan to see to it you're taken down a rank, liars like you are what put things like this out of business." She said picking up the phone.  
  
"I doubt the man is lying there Hilary, Ryu is one of my best men."  
  
Ryu turned, jaw opened and wide eyed, Hilary only remaining still, as she put down the phone, smiling innocently and worried. A middle aged, skin tanned man walked in, wearing tan brown and yellow army paint splattered jeans, his jacket held many names, and his Id was not just top rank, but more around Platinum Top, one of the highest ranks ever known in the Ranger Peacemaking corps. To Ryu, it was perhaps a reunion he had been waiting on, an old face from the past he had been longing to see, but he always got caught up in his work.  
  
"Boss... I-It's great to see you again." Ryu said, slowly walking over, with a bright smile.  
  
The man looked to Ryu with a disappointed glance, grinning displeased with the young adult.  
  
"Ryu... your not a boy, remember, round here, just address me as 'Erwin', not boss, your perhaps the only one left from the last of the peacemakers... all the others." He said, drowning into a sadder tone.  
  
"I know, I try to forget, but... sometimes it is so hard, still, I need your help... I am looking for information on the Black Market, but so far, I am not having luck. You have any idea where I could find such info?" Ryu asked impassively, looking his boss straight in the eyes.  
  
"Hmm, there is one man, but... I doubt he will sell them out. He owns the resort known as 'Serenity Hollow', a few miles southeast of here. The man is known as Jack Black, he is a good man at the right price, if you get my point." He said with a hinted tone.  
  
"Think he might rat the location out?" Ryu asked crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Unsure... those bastards aren't the kind to easily stay in one place for long... I know that all to well considering I never was able to lay my hand on him..." He said, with a bitter tone near the end of his sentence.  
  
"Don Monte Cameron: the known ringleader of the Black Market operation, highly known counterfeiter, responsible for several counts of murder, theft, robbery, and known to have many people who are willing to risk their lives in order to protect them." Ryu said, taking a sigh.  
  
"Correct, Ryu... even if you have taken out two, no, what was it... Four of them... you're still not going to just dash out and find the black market... " He said desperate to persuade Ryu to back down.  
  
"Still, why do you want to know their location?" Erwin asked questionably.  
  
"Well, I have a companion, a Fae-"  
  
"What? A Fae!?" Erwin replied shocked, his eyes wide open.  
  
The lady behind the desk stopped filling out the papers, looking to them.  
  
"Ryu, don't tell me... figures... I should have known it was you protecting her... "  
  
Ryu glanced at Erwin in confusion, his boss may have not been hard on him a lot, but with the tone he was now going on with, he wasn't too pleased at all with what was going on. Ryu only took as sigh looking up in the unpleased eyes of his boss.  
  
"I don't believe this... those Faes are nothing but cowards who abandoned this world and left us now in this desert, if it wasn't for that one corporation, we wouldn't be in such a drag... those Fae's deserve to be punished, rapped if it's a girl." Ryu already was getting angry at Erwin's words, but he couldn't just stand back and listen, people still did accept her, even when they saw the wings.  
  
"Sir that's enough, you are nothing but a racist for what you're saying... higher position or not, I will not sit here and listen to such filth come out of your mouth!!" The clerk yelled, her teeth clenched, her eyes filled with the burning rages of ember.  
  
Erwin only stood there, a bitter glance in his frowned face, as he locked eye contact with her. Ryu looked at both, sighing deeply, he knew his boss at times had problems with certain races, considering many were punks when it came to getting along with Erwin, then again, the guy wasn't to fond of different things, he was in fact racist towards Worens, and people with dark skin.  
  
"Ryu... Sorry... but still, if you want to find the place, I suggest Jack Black, just be careful, that area is known for its problems, in the meantime, head out and lets get something to eat, in the meantime, Clarice, get this man another patch, he has done well to kill off so many scum that have tarnished our lands." Erwin said.  
  
The Two headed on out and had lunch at a more exquisite restaurant, a fancier interior decorated inside, bus boy dressed waiters and more well made tables were. Ryu and Erwin shared what they had been through, reminiscing of things from the past, but it was only for an hour, the two still at least caught up to one another. Later, about two hours, they went back to the station, saying their farewells, and once more went on with their life. Ryu sighed, Erwin was more of a father to him, and seeing him depart was almost a lost. Still, Ryu couldn't shake the feeling that the world was truly against Nina, but yet, not many did give her glares of stern hate, they seemed to just consider her normal, not asking questions, much less, nobody was running like many did in the first town.  
  
***  
  
"And you say I was racist, pah, this Erwin guy seems to even make me look good, even with all my bad habits." Wes said, smoking his cigar once more.  
  
"Why would you mention that, Ryu?" Nina asked curious as to why he had.  
  
Ryu took a deep breath, shrugging his shoulders calmly.  
  
"To shatter your idea of wanting to meet him, he wasn't like this when I met him, I guess having so many loved ones die from the bullets shot off by beings of different races, and you start despising others, and soon turn to a path of racism." Ryu said, shaking his head, shivering ever so ugly.  
  
"Forget that... I say we head on down to Serenity Hollow, hell, from what I heard, the chicks are hot, and the spa's flawless, so what the hell are we still doing here, lets go have some fun." He replied, getting up, and walking on out blowing smoke out.  
  
Ryu sighed, glancing over to the puppy eyes of Nina, who seemed to side with Wes on this one.  
  
"Okay, Okay, well go... just cut the wet eyes already." Ryu replied calmly.  
  
The three checked out, handing in the key to the hotel, their equipment packed tightly in their knapsacks, Nina carried little, Ryu the most, and Wes, with already enough to haul around carried what he could on his back. Wes as usual took out a cigar, smoking it as usual, for some reason, he was doing it more often, Ryu never smelled the stench the first time he met him, but perhaps the woren didn't smoke then. It wasn't to much of a big deal though, Ryu had seen enough people with problems that were just as bad, drug addicts that did crack, bloodshot eyes, their personality greatly altered, and their bodies skinnier then a palm tree.  
  
Ryu though shook it off, as he got on his bike, starting it up once more, as the two headed south, to the resort known as Serenity Hollow. Ryu had heard of the health resort on many occasions, from many travelers and people along his journey. Known for its prostitution, it still was a relaxing getaway, with hot springs that easily relaxed the body, massages by cute girls or hunky males, and the usual treatments. Ryu though never did understand.  
  
"Ryu, not to affront, but your boss seems a bit soft, I mean giving you this long of a break, seems he's spoiling you." Wes said, communicating to Ryu through a two line headset and microphone Ryu brought from an electronic store with some of their money, at a good price, the range and clear sound transmission was the best their was.  
  
"I worked for a long time Wes, and even when he said I should take a break, I didn't listen, I guess this to him is a relief. I haven't taken a break in a good long time, and with all we've been through, I'd say we deserve a good relaxing stay at Serenity Hollow." Ryu replied, still keeping his attention on the endless sands of the wasteland.  
  
"Right on, after we took those bastards out, I doubt they will be trying to show there faces ever again." Wes remarked, snickering loudly, as Ryu turned the volume down to avoid hearing the ear piercing static.  
  
***  
  
Erwin sighed, sitting down in his office chair, reaching into his pocket with his right hand, and taking out a locket, and opening it up. He shook his head calmly, remembering just why he did have a problem with the Fae clan, and so many others. His life wasn't an easy one, considering how young he was when...when he first experience what was known as racism.  
  
Twelve years old, a age he wished never to remember, it was perhaps the worst case scenario to happen to a child near the age of puberty, considering at times when food is so nutritious, it is unknown when children start to grow up. His mother was ill, a fatal disease known as the Coyote Flu, and a antidote was rare.  
  
"Doctor, how is she, how is the-"  
  
The human doctor, a young sprout, possibly in his mid twenties, dressed in the usual long white upper body suit, and brown pants. His face frowned grimly as he shook his head.  
  
"She doesn't have much time; this disease is something we have yet to treat. The only ones who have the knowledge of treating such things are the Fae clan." He replied apologetic towards the tall broad man, who glanced to the ground, frowning sadly.  
  
Erwin stood a few feet, looking up at his father, already filled with sadness. He knew what the doctor was saying, and he was just as heartbroken, but he never at all could stand to witness his father even looking as sad as he was now. The doctor only left, leaving the bill on the table, and giving a goodbye guesture, as he left the house.  
  
"Damn birds, those bastards just closed off themselves to our world, and left us here to suffer... " The man said, clenching his fist, as he punched fiercely at one of the walls, shivering in pain, as tears streamed down his cheeks, falling to the ground.  
  
"Papa, what are the Fae?" The young Erwin asked, looking up at his already vulnerable father.  
  
"There nothing but cowards who abandoned us two decades ago and left this world in havoc, it's because they abandoned us that your mother is going to die!!" The man yelled, as he slowly turned walking away.  
  
Erwin already was in tears, he loved his mother so much, he didn't want her to die, but his father told him time and time again, to be a big boy, and not cry. Yet it wasn't so simple anymore, his mother was now destined for death, and he already had one clan to blame, the Fae clan.  
  
It was that day forward, did things get tough, at age fourteen, his father was murdered on the streets, by a gang of dark skinned humans, Erwin then started to hate that group, ever acting rudely towards the people. He though was taken into a therapy, where he was commissioned for a few years, before he went out. He did have it peaceful, with living as a bouncer, and having an ever so cute girl.  
  
Elena, how he loved the pretty-faced, well groomed, and cheerful girl, who was indeed someone that he grew to love, to care, someone he never wished to part ways with. Fate though played its role of tragedy, and a highlander rapped his girl on one thunderous night, and slit her throat. It was then that he decided to become a peacemaker, and rid the world of scumbags, any chance he could.  
  
"The Fae's... Hmph, nothing but cowards, I still at least am one of the well known gunmen here, and one of the biggest bosses also." He replied, as he started to get to work on the bills that he usually looked over to verify all that was within the document.  
  
He gasped, his eyes widening, and his heart almost stopped, as he glanced at the totale amount that was indeed accurate, and just how deep of a debt it was.  
  
"God damn it all, it can't be!?" He said glancing at the amount of debt the company was in.  
  
Already was he in debt for around thirty billion dollars, for at least his part, but not even half of it was from what he gave Ryu, most was from the entire budget of the Peace Rangers Account in weapons and many other things. The sponsor though was the one who helped supply the weapons and arsenals that the peacemakers used in battle. Erwin now felt his stomach tighten, as he looked over each and every bit of the items listed on the form, sure enough, he knew what they were, and his debt had indeed risen to a price even he couldn't pay off, even if he apprehended the entire black market, he wouldn't even have close the amount of money to pay off the sponsor.  
  
The sponsor wasn't the type to wait, and already did he keep balancing his checks, and paying off them little by little. Now he was deep in a pit, one that would take a miracle to pull himself out of.  
  
"How... how can I even pay off a debt like this?" He said, shaking his head.  
  
All hope for the peacemakers seemed lost.  
  
***  
  
A loud explosion rang throughout the town, around the jail cell, three men quickly ran out, laughing loudly, as they cheered in sheer insanity, smashing up all kinds of property around the area, throwing rocks at windows, setting fire to houses, the men indeed were in a rage of violence. People didn't dare fight back, they were already captured in fear, they ran with their tails between their legs.  
  
"Hahahaha, peacemaker, woren, c'mon out and stop us if you dare, ahhahahahahaha." Jason screamed, as he bashed at one of the automobiles sitting around.  
  
The other two vandalized a few of the shops, breaking glass windows and snatching whatever they could, though while they were thieves, they still couldn't match up to what Jason stole so many years ago.  
  
"Ha, there not here, like the pussies they are, they run from us." Steve mentioned, as he glanced pleasingly at the thick pack of bills he held in his hands.  
  
"Fucking pussies, we outta go out and kill their fucking asses." Chris said loud and clear, as he smashed open a shop window.  
  
"Pathetic, its fools like you three that give so much shame to real outlaws such as I!"  
  
The three stopped in place, glancing around the entire town square, waiting for the one who spoke to walk out. Their faces expressed a ready to rumble attitude, but their shivering legs gave away their fear of the man who had dared confront them. Slowly did the footsteps echo throughout the streets, a figure in a long red jacket walked into view, his sky blue lenses reflecting the sun off into the men, his eyes glanced towards the three scoundrels whose glaze already surprised was enough to tell they were ready to strike, mimicking the scorpion lifting it's tail back, before swinging it forward to strike it's prey.  
  
"I-It's him, Draco 'Hundred Kills' Carter, he's worth a fortune, kill him!!" Jason screamed, as he pulled out a loaded gun he stole during the raid on town.  
  
The three dished out around thirteen rounds of ammunition, leaving the area covered with dust. The three cracked a toothy smile, expecting to find the great outlaw lying on the ground in a bloody mess, their prized trophy that would make them living legends larger then even they had ever been three of the greatest men to ever roam the vast wasteland planet. Their grins sank to dismay, there in the bullet eradicated area, chucks of wood already with zillions of bullet holes that cut the area into Swiss cheese, but neither a puddle of blood, nor a cloth of his trench coat was even seen on the ground. The wind blew across the sands, a dust ball rolling along the area, the men stood dumbfounded and shocked as an increasing loud snicker sent fear running a cold chilling shock through their bodies, parlaying their bodies with fear, they didn't budge at the sound of his laughter, they only remained still.  
  
"Petite that is how much of an intelligence you fools have in that ever so shallow head of yours." Draco said mockingly, as he stood, gun out and pointed.  
  
Not a scar or mark of a shot was visible on his coat or trace of clothing. He glanced at the three idiots with a poker face grin, the three slowly turned to face him, wondering what he was up to. The three shivered, eyes wide, they breathed fast, sweat glistening down their pale white face, as they already were shocked, unable to even make a step without being shot by the ever so black gun in the hands of the most notorious outlaw to ever roam throughout the lands, not one person dared lived when they messed with him. His eyes cloaked with glasses that hid his blood red eyes that shimmered like a demon. Draco perhaps was inhuman; anyone who lived as long as he had was no ordinary human.  
  
Draco just then gave off one shot, sending the bullet straight into the heart of the fat chubby thief known as Jason 'King of Thieves' Cannon, the man fell down to the ground, his hands covering his bullet wound, he slammed to the ground with a loud thump, dust emerged from the figures entire body. Draco then in the blink of an eye dashed behind the two remaining men, and in one swift movement he brought his gun behind the back of Steve's head, pulling the trigger, as he delivered one instant kill with a bullet to the back and through the skull of the idiot's brain. Chris fired, only to hit Steve, who Draco grasped by the biceps and pulled him over him, using him as a cover for the array of bullets that were fired upon him. Draco waited for the pause, knowing the gun had only eight shots, before the punk needed to reload his gun. It was at that second when Chris frantically tried to reload his gun that Draco threw the corpse of the dead Steve down to the ground, and delivered his third bullet to the head of fat puke, sending him to the ground, along with the other two, the world now purged of three outlaws, who had made their marks only by deeds of dastardly acts.  
  
"Pathetic, not even worth my own time and effort, though it proves I have greatly improved since I encountered Ryu... and that means... when we meet, he will know pain... hahahahahaha." Draco said, cackling out loud at his comment, slowly walking away from the fallen outlaws.  
  
Lecha stood in the alley, in the shadows of the high noon sun, holding a communicator at her ears, reporting once more to her boss. She sighed, already did her boss have a problem with what had happen in town only yesterday, and indeed was he nonetheless to happy about what she and her partner Draco had done in town truly pushed the bosses last nerve.  
  
"I know what we did, but the how the hell do you expect us to escape a town with several armed men around each corner." She said defending her actions.  
  
"That still doesn't account for what Draco did to the mayor; you should have tried to talk him out of it!!" Her boss replied harshly.  
  
"Listen here, Nathan, the only reason Draco is with us is because he trusts me, not you, me... so don't run your tongue off stating I should baby-sit him. Remember, he has his own goals, and I plan to help him." She spat back harshly, grasping the communicator tightly, her teeth clench as she growled with anger.  
  
A brief moment of silence followed, only then did Nathan cut in, with a deep regretful toned sigh, as he spoke once more.  
  
"Fine, but remember, don't make so much of a scene, you know full well their just about everywhere, you two didn't get away to well, and thanks to that flaw, they now know of this organizations existence... and if they find us, then we may not have any hope." He scowled angrily.  
  
"So what's your plan then boss, considering a Fae is here, they must want her for the location, don't tell me you want me to protect her." She said unwillingly.  
  
"Just trail her, for now... as for the peacemaker, do whatever you want... he is to damn naive to understand any of this, so don't try for negotiations." He replied calmly.  
  
"There would be no such thing, Draco hates the bastard with his heart, but will do commander... I will find the girl." Lecha said ruefully  
  
"See to it you do, this is Blue Phoenix over and out... and don't ever use that other name out loud Ruby Flamingo!!" He scowled before cutting off.  
  
Lecha snorted, as she put the communicator back in her backpack, and walked off.  
  
***  
  
Back at headquarters, in a room jam packed with equipment used for communication all over the world, a man dressed in a long gray uniform, wearing a bandana around his head, and long trousers sat down at a rotating chair, holding the microphone in his hands. He sighed, placing his hand on his forehead, tapping his fingers on the control board.  
  
"So what's the current status of the predators, have they called on the last resort?" asked a voice, seeming to illuminate from almost nowhere.  
  
"Not yet, I know you're anxious to find the one who is rumored to be with them, but patience is a virtue, or have you forgotten what you told me... " Nathan replied, as he turned to face a faceless figure hiding in the shadows.  
  
"I need no lectures from you... but I still haven't had a good fight in a long while." The figure said his tone near a females and males.  
  
"Time shall tell, our main concern is that our own enemies don't even get their filthy hands on her, we cannot afford to have her even fall into the palms of their hands, and you know what they'll do to find where New Wyndia is."  
  
The figure didn't respond, he only walked out, the door automatically opened as he approached, and closed behind after he exited.  
  
***  
  
Two vehicles slowly approached the huge palace like building, almost so large it could be considered a university. A few decorations such as desert plants, some flowers that seemed impossible to grow anywhere and many other plants decorated the entire front part of the plant, giving it an ever welcoming and exotic touch. The fountain out front also could score a few points in its fancy decorative design. The walls along the house were a swirled marble mixed gray and limestone, swirled and frozen in place like sands of many colors.  
  
The windows were shaded that not one ray of the sun could beam it; only shine off the mirror like surface that was on the area. The two pulled up, halting to a stop, as Ryu and Nina hopped off, Ryu putting the cycle into armed mode.  
  
Wes followed, still hauling his coffin around with him. He never did trust anyone with it; much less did he leave it out of sight. It was unwise especially in an area such as this to leave something of such powerful arms out for a pathetic thief to try and steal it for their own.  
  
As the three walked inside, they looked around on the walls, of pictures of many females, the walls painted an ever so amber tinted wall, with many dozen of pictures of flowers growing in green plains, or of many other green areas, paintings that artist drew over the years, everyone inspired by the legends of the green plants that now only grew in huge domed farm lands.  
  
Nina glanced at each in awe, almost as if she had never at all seen anything like them, her eyes locking on each, as her attention focused away from where she was walking. She continued walking, her attention so distracted from her own walking path, she eventually walked right into the pedestal, a loud bump followed, as the plinth rocked back and forth, the large vase slowly fell to the ground with a thunders smash to what seemed to be many hundred pieces.  
  
Ryu and Wes turned back, their eyes widened in shock. Nina stood there, blushing ever red, her index fingers on her pouting lips. Wes sighed, glancing to the ground, Ryu only giving a toothy smile, as three females in green kimonos surrounded them, sexually slim with skin tanned ever so nicely, long black hair down to their nice round behinds, their eyes each different colors, the middles ones blue, the left ones green and the right ones blue. Their faces glanced to Ryu and his pals bitterly, almost as if ready to fight, even if they were in their snow white slippers.  
  
"Wow, now this is good service, costumes definitely are my kind." Wes said, slowly moving towards the girls.  
  
He strutted over to them in pride, a toothy smile spread on his lips. The girls glanced up, still exasperated at his even so muscular charm.  
  
"Here we go again." Ryu whispered quietly, shaking his head, Nina walking to his side, sulking as she noticed where Wes was moving towards.  
  
"So ladies, how about you show me around, there is a big offer-"  
  
The three at that moment restrained the woren, the middle girl grabbing him by the chin. Slowly a bulk, but still well made man, wearing shorts and a Hawaiian T-shirt. A shaved chin and face, his cold but still welcoming blue eyes glanced down at the restrained woren. Glancing down at the broken vase, he took a deep sigh, before he started laughing hysterically.  
  
"Ryu, why is he laughing about this?" Nina asked confused, Ryu looking on in the same way.  
  
"To think, I was going to break that vase eventually, I guess I should be the one thanking you rather then acting so hospitable. You see, that vase was getting old for decorating the walls you see before you, and breaking something like that isn't an easy job for an art collector such as myself. Though, by the looks of things, you three look either like you're here for vacation or business, so what might it be?" The man asked, as he looked to the three with a welcoming smile.  
  
"Well sir, I would like to-"  
  
"Girls in silk white panties, damn... so how much do they run per hour, cause money ain't no problem!!" Wes said, as he flapped the money in front of the owner.  
  
The girls glanced at it with strict eyes, burning with the desire to take hold of it. The owner though only laughed, hard and long, as he laughed longer and harder. Slowly he calmed down, looking to the woren, as he took to steps looking the bills over.  
  
"Long as your pay'n, I don't have a problem at all with you using the girls for whatever you want, about at least one thousand zenny per hour, these girls here you can have, and by the drool coming out of your mouth, I'd say you just want to get them all to yourself and ram them like the beast you are, right?" He said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Hell yeah, so ladies, if you want to get a bit of extra pay, I suggest you follow me, to the spa and just do what I order." He said, touching the girls rear ends.  
  
Their faces blushed, but they neither struggled or resisted, they only accepted his touch, and smiled, leaning in on him. Ryu coughed loudly, catching the attention of the owner, as who glanced happily towards him.  
  
"So what you need peacemaker?" He asked calmly.  
  
Ryu sighed, as he glanced over to the man, who perhaps was the one known as Jack Black, the owner of the place. Ryu took only a step forward and slowly stood still.  
  
"Yeah, I need some information, about the black market." Ryu replied, his eyes staring straight into the eyes of the owner's own.  
  
Silence fell upon the three, the man glancing almost trance like at Ryu, he neither flinched, nor gave any change in emotion. The silence broke as the man took a deep sigh, opening his eyes.  
  
"So... you want some information on finding them... " He said, taking a deep sigh. "Well peacemaker, I can help you, but... I need you to meet me in my office in a few minutes, but is there anything I can do for your 'winged' friend there?"  
  
Nina's wings seem to curl tightly together, almost as if embarrassed to have, but she glanced up, blushing lightly.  
  
"Oh... she just needs a good time, just give her whatever is needed, and I want the best treatment." Ryu said, paying about a few thousand zenny, with a bright smirk on his face.  
  
The man took is slowly, as he smiled welcomingly in return. Extending his opposite hand out, Ryu placed his opposite hand out, grasping it firmly, but not to challenging, as the two shook hands.  
  
"Where are my manner, I am Jack Black, owner of the Serenity Hallow, and perhaps the well known art collector in landscapes and female paintings. You are Ryu judging by your name tag on the jacket, but who is the pretty little Fae you have there?" He asked cute like.  
  
Nina only blushed, covering her red cheeks, her face looking to the ground. Ryu remained quiet, while Jack chuckled softly, placing a hand on Ryu's shoulder. Ryu sighed, as he closed his eyes, and glanced to her.  
  
"Nina my recent client." Ryu replied Nina slowly glanced up, smiling ever so brightly.  
  
"Well then Nina, just relax and enjoy all our relaxing spa's and features. Ryu, I hope that woren friend of yours doesn't cause any trouble, those seem to give me the most problems, and I'm really not in the mood for more trouble." He said, glaring sternly towards Ryu, who only smiled innocently.  
  
"Just look on the bright side Jack, were pay' in you enough money to cover any damages he may cause, which I fear he shall." He said, sarcastically, but his tone really more truthful considering how perverted he was.  
  
"Best have it, cause that son of a bitch ain't no trustworthy customer or guest, so he best behave and not end up making my girls leave, understood!?" He said raising his voice.  
  
"Why you telling me, that guy isn't my concern, he is only my helper." Ryu said with anger.  
  
"He still is part of your party, so I am warning you." Jack replied strictly.  
  
"Um, Mr. Jack, sir."  
  
"Just Jack my dear." He said calmly.  
  
"Oh, well, Jack, why is it that you allow prostitution, how can-"  
  
Ryu covered her mouth quickly, as he glanced innocently to Jack, a toothy smile on his face, as Nina tried to budge his hand from her mouth.  
  
"Just forget about what she said." Ryu interrupting said, as Nina muffled under his hand.  
  
"Right, I hope she enjoys her stay." He replied with a rude tone.  
  
As Jack walked off, Ryu took his hand off of Nina's mouth; she glared angrily at him angrily.  
  
"Why did you do that!?" She yelled angrily at him, clenching her fists together.  
  
Ryu sighed, shaking his head slowly.  
  
"Nina, you really shouldn't be talking out against prostitution, it is not good to shun his business." Ryu lectured, as he grasped her shoulders softly, but still firmly in grasp.  
  
"So what, your siding with him!?" She said glaring at him angrily.  
  
"No, I just don't want us kicked out of here because you ran your mouth, were her to find the Black Market's location and take out the big man, that way you won't be hunted like an animal, understand?" He said, glancing straight into her eyes.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts, we don't need trouble, we have Wes here, and that is trouble as it is... and you said you wanted to experience life here." He mentioned, looking directly at her.  
  
She sighed, he was right about it; if this place was the heaven that it looked like already then it had to be a fun time. He slowly released his grasp from her shoulders, and turned walking off from her.  
  
"Go have some fun, I will see what I can find from Jack Black, whatever the case, lets enjoy our break while we still can." He said slowly walking off.  
  
Nina walked off, searching for the ladies changing room. Considering it was a spa, she did have to find a place to change without having perhaps many sneaky men's eyes glancing over her undressed body. There was a place just like this in New Wyndia, with the artificial hot spring, and a few other areas from massaging booths, the facile jobs, and of course, mud baths.  
  
"Excuse me; is there a locker where I can put my clothing in?" Nina asked glancing to the tall brutish long lock haired female, dressed in the same outfit as all other girls, only this ones was a fresh cotton white type, not a stain or mark on it that could easily degrade it's value.  
  
"Of course, why else would I be standing near a room marked the ladies room?" She remarked smartly.  
  
"Perverts?" Nina replied giggling.  
  
"Well duh, we already had one problem when someone drilled a hole from the boy's side to the girls and a few young adults decided to screw around. So now we have this area guarded from the outside, inside, well, let's just say at least one female is inside to take out anyone who does try to find an 'alternate' path inside the area." The female replied as she opened the door, bowing in respect to Nina.  
  
Walking in, she glanced around at the well crafted area, with its shiny and well wooden polished lockers, with keys that kept the area tightly secured. The area had perhaps several robes, in a variety of sizes, colors and widths, perhaps for all species to use.  
  
Nina, being the cute and ever so cheerful girl that any anti prep would just want to die, picked out a pink robe. She walked over to perhaps the gumball machine containing perhaps a few hundred balls with keys. It didn't matter too much, most of the lockers were all the same size and width, and the place seemed silent, with only a small buzz of chatter from a few females on the other side. Nina side, slipping out of her kimono, letting the straps of the upper areas fall to the ground, and feeling the moist air run against her feathered wings and smooth skin, she sighed, getting goose bumps, but also a still refreshed feeling. Slipping out of her panties, she neatly hung them in her locker, as she slipped on her robe, tying it tightly to her waist, but keeping room on the upper for her wings to be able to breathe and still move.  
  
She looked around, feeling shy, she never did get a time to at least speak with anyone else, considering Ryu and her were always on the move, she never was given a chance to socialize, but then again, she was a Fae, her clan did abandon them, she knew it deep down, and there wasn't much she could do or say to change their mind.  
  
"Feeling a bit down are we?"  
  
Nina turned, glancing to a red long haired girl, with dark grass green eyes, who looked to her with a perky smile that sorta gave Nina a familiar feeling that she was staring in the mirror. The girl seemed to be more human, by her earlobe and of course the usual laugh, no wings or marks that could distinct her even from what Ryu was, a human.  
  
"Just the usual rush and stop never one to stay in a town to long." Nina commented, as she blushed a bit.  
  
"Well, c'mon, I should take you around; I come here frequently so I know this place like the back of my hand." She said, moving her hand around, giggling softly.  
  
Nina nodded, as the two walked off, perhaps now Nina could finally be able to talk to someone, and maybe make a new friend, at least the party had all the time in the world, but if Ryu was anything like his old self, she wouldn't have the time perhaps to even stay here with her new friend.  
  
"So what might I call you then?" The girl asked, glancing over her shoulders towards Nina.  
  
"Oh, just call me Nina, who might you, be?" Nina replied, smiling brightly.  
  
The girl laughed, as she shot a toothy smile, moving closer to Nina, her face only a hair from touching Nina's face.  
  
"Call me Cherry." She replied seductively.  
  
Nina only could blush, somehow she felt uncomfortable with Cherry this close to her, and it was a feeling of being hit on. Nina knew it meant that this girl perhaps was a homosexual, but still, Nina knew it was better to give a person a more chance, even if she was perhaps different in a way that she could be persecuted, though Nina didn't know much of the world, so the girl could for all she had known been acting more normal then anyone. Nina nodded, and followed, Cherry moving an arm around Nina's back.  
  
"Lets take a dip in the hot springs; it is the best attraction here." She said, pulling Nina closer.  
  
Nina only nodded once more, blushing lightly, her cheeks turning pink. Cherry seemed a bit more cuddly, putting her arm around Nina's shoulders, holding Nina's left shoulder with a firm but not tight enough to cut her circulation off. Nina only walked along, she didn't find many female friends to often like this, and she indeed wanted to get to know more. Though, there was only one thing that seemed to keep her from going to deep into enjoying the stay at the resort with now worries, and it was the side of Ryu she had seen earlier on that day.  
  
The side of him so warm, so embracive, was it a side that was hidden away in that tightly sealed safe, inside of Ryu's own body.  
  
She knew only one thing was true, what Ryu had done earlier with her was something that already raised a great deal of questions she wanted to ask him.  
  
"Ryu... " She thought, sighing.  
  
***  
  
Ryu walked in to the nice carpeted and neatly dusted room. Shelves of perhaps many antiques were placed upon one shelf to another, guns, trophies, collections of newspaper clippings, silver dollars dating back to centuries ago, and what seemed to be books that were beyond outdated. His shelf was a stained brown cabinet, glass proof fully, perhaps to keep greedy hands from ruining them.  
  
A few masks and shirts were hung around the room, but his desk seemed more remarkable, with a mug, the nametag and a few other desk appliances that only the chairmen or more high employee of a business company would have.  
  
"Now then Peacemaker, just what is it that you are looking for?" Jack asked, as he took a seat on his rotating chair from behind his desk, glancing sternly at Ryu.  
  
Ryu only smirked, as he sat straight up in his chair, crossing his arms across his chest, shooting a toothy smirk, as he moves his lips, saying only two words.  
  
"Black Market."  
  
Jacks eyes widen, as he moved forward, glancing grim faced to Ryu.  
  
"Erwin I presume told you I had information of where to find them... that little conceited gunslinger obviously thinks I still have connections... hate to break it to you Peacemaker, or should I say Ryu... but I have clue about where they are or just what there after... though if I was you... I wouldn't go looking for a fight with them, that would be not just reckless, but also a foolish act... and spare me the offering of cash, cause I don't have a clue where they are, and I don't care where they are, sorry I couldn't help, but please, enjoy your stay here." He said calmly.  
  
Ryu only stood, walking properly towards the door, opening it slowly and walking out. He took a breath of relief, as he looked towards the wall, shaking his head.  
  
"You may be able to convince the weak minded that you have no clue, maybe even a detective, but a Peacemaker like me knows full well you just lied, nobody like you would turn down an offer of a million dollars." Ryu thought.  
  
He stepped away, knowing he would have to find out later. It wasn't even a good idea to try and break in, threaten the owner without being charged as a criminal. Usually people like that were beaten then thrown out into the street, He decided though to perhaps join Nina, the hot tubs were not separated by genders or race, and this would give him full exploration in all area's"  
  
"Hmm, wonder just how Wes is doing with those hookers he hired?" Ryu thought, laughing at the thought.  
  
***  
  
In a steamy hot room, groans of pleasure could be heard, and female gasped echoed throughout the room. There the woren lay on his front side, face down with a towel covering his ass, his tail lying over to the side. One female remained behind, stationed near his feet, as she massaged his feet ever so relaxingly, the second one stood on his back, her feet pressing along his muscles, as she moved them over each groove of his muscle, rubbing it roughly, pressing her feet deep into his ever so bulky skin.  
  
"Yeah girls, just the way I like it." He replied, moaning in pleasure from the care his feet were receiving.  
  
"Yes my lord, we are at your every command." The girl jokingly commented, still rubbing his feet.  
  
Wes only smiled, as he waved his tail along her legs. Slowly she reached down with one of her arms, as she stroked his tail teasingly.  
  
"Hey hey hey, you don't touch the tail, the tail touches you." He replied, rubbing his tail along her legs.  
  
She giggled, still rubbing his legs, as the other rubbed her bare feet along his rough muscular back.  
  
"How is this Wes, my soft feet rubbing along your back?" The girl walking on his back asked, kneeling over as she smiled.  
  
"The best treatment it could ever get." He replied, yawning loudly.  
  
Slowly, the one from the back moved in closer, rubbing his calves, her hands sliding slowly across his hairy yet bulky legs, she rubbed his waist, rubbing her face around his rear.  
  
"Well, well, well, seems you want to get to the main event, aye baby?" Wes said teasingly.  
  
"And you love it, big kitty." She said, taking a seat on his ass, as she rubbed her rump along his.  
  
"Oh, you naughty little girl." Wes seductively chuckled, slowly pushing himself up.  
  
The girl above started screaming, as she slowly lost balance, falling off from his back, she almost hit the floor, but she was stopped as he moved his left arm out, the girl grasping it, stopping her from falling to the floor. He glanced to her smiling, as he pulled her closer.  
  
"Well then, my sexy kimono duet, how bout we play a little game... " The two stood up, glancing to him.  
  
He smiled, looking over the ever slim and well sculpted females, already he was turned on by their bodies, and he stood up, rubbing his hands together greedily, as he drooled out of his mouth.  
  
"A game of tag, only my style, I wrestle you to the ground, get your panties off, and... well, you will find out...so just get a head start, cause us worens are very agile, hehehehe... five... four... three... two... one... here I come." He yelled, the girls already several steps ahead, as he dashed after, chasing them around the large room up the stairs, and through the halls, the girls laughing as they ran.  
  
It was almost as if they were kids, running around the house, not worried about trashing the place, or causing any type of damage one bit. Indeed it was a childish sight, but none seemed to even stop them, they either moved out of the way, yelling harshly at them, or just stood still, letting them run by.  
  
"Run my little antelopes, you're gonna be mine." He said, slurping his lips.  
  
***  
  
Draco sat in the jeep, his face covered by a large blue bandana, a large gray tan hat that cloaked his strands of purple hair, his glasses hiding his ever so piercing eyes. He grunted, watching the people pass by, the town area was only buzzing with a chatter of an everyday volume. Draco only knew it had to be this way as outlaws roamed all around, so a strike on the town was possibly an everyday experience, that everyone never seemed to panic, even when the ruthless outlaws who had made it big broke free of their small cages and brought havoc all over one side of town, only to be stopped just as quick as they started.  
  
The car was parked outside the 'Grandspell Hotel,' a simpler short stay hotel, but with only enough money for possibly a few weeks, they had to make choices that were more of a big decision in trial and error. Still, he and Lecha perhaps were two of a kind; he had to admit he had a little crush on her, but as he never did learn of the birds and the bees at an age when he was maturing, he still was deep inside a kid.  
  
Lecha though was more then a deep trustworthy comrade to him, she was perhaps the one person he could trust his own life to, ever since that day of two years ago, in the town of Grandel. Indeed, a day he would never forget, a day that he always seemed to enjoy  
  
***  
  
"Ryu... Ryu... WHY...SOMEONE...HELP...HELP ME!!!" He screamed, watching as the flames slowly creeping towards him.  
  
Ryu already had left, leaving Draco here do die.  
  
To die in the flames that were sparked within the ever so grim area, ablaze now and consuming the area down into ashes, Draco only could lay there and stare up.  
  
"Why.... WHY!?" Draco could only cry, he now felt his own life was meaningless.  
  
He never had many friends, his own best friend from his childhood was the only one he wanted to ever meet up with, but it seemed that it so much had truly changed, and now he was down on the ground, bleeding, and sweating buckets of perspiration. Life was nothing but pain, sorrow, and depression, his mother died, his father abused him, and everyone hunted him for game.  
  
He only laid there, sighing deeply, yet a loud crash sound caught his attention, a short carrot haired girl made her way carefully over to where Draco laid, as she looked over him, slowly picking him up, she carried him swiftly to the exit, as the roof began to collapse down. Draco blacked out, he didn't know how, or why, but he only remembered waking up in a lamp lit room, chester draws to his left, and to his right, the carrot haired girl, rinsing out a rag in cold water, she moved over him, rinsing his head down, she smiled noticing that he was awake.  
  
"Don't struggle, your still wounded from your battle." She said peacefully.  
  
Draco though moved, he didn't care what she said, but at the exact moment he made a movement, his body rang with pain. Calmly she motioned him to remain down, her lips perked, her eyes watching him caringly.  
  
"Do you know... who I am?" He asked hoarsely, glancing up at her.  
  
"Of course, Draco 'Hundred Kills' Carter... wanted for murder... bounty of sixty million dollars on your head..." She commented, as she went back, rinsing the rag out.  
  
Draco already could tell he was bandaged up; his bullet wounds were wrapped up twice as much as the others that were wrapped around his burns.  
  
"So why don't you turn me in?" He asked, waiting for her response.  
  
"Money is not always everything; I don't want things at such great quality, I just am grateful to have even some food, even if it is cold. Draco... you have struggled, but you never found peace, never were you accepted, though I know you can be... by the same people who accept me." She said, moistening the cloth again, she walked over, rubbing his forehead with it.  
  
"Why would I care, they possibly will just look at me like everyone else, much less backstab me like the rest... " He muttered, closing his eyes.  
  
"Please, I did save your life, all I ask if for you to return the favor in a way of help... and acceptance." She said, stroking his hair.  
  
Draco sighed deeply, as he glanced at her begging eyes, she did risk her own life to save him, and here he was shrugging her off, acting like his old self, and all she wanted from him was a bit of help. He only could think of someone else who was as close to him, she reminded him of his own mother, who died when he was only seven years old. His father turned to alcohol in order to feed his pain, to forget, but that only lead to a life of abuse, and Draco was the one he took it out on. Only a few times was he hurt, but Draco still was sick of it, he wanted to fight back, but he was nothing, his muscles weak, he wasn't anything to his father. Things though were about to go grim, when he got hold of a gun, and killed his father in one fatal shot to the head.  
  
Afterwards, he only ran, he feared retribution, he trusted nobody, he knew that not even Ryu's parents would ever trust him. His life though was one of a shoot first, and run when he ran away from home. Many who did try to confront him, by moving towards him in a manner that seemed threatening to him, but was really only a disciplinary act died. Draco sighed, perhaps this is what he was searching for, this was what he wanted, deep down inside, a place where he was accepted, with someone he could love, with someone he could trust... she must be the one he was looking for.  
  
"So... what is your choice?" She asked, taking his hand, rubbing it softly, and her eyes glancing down to him.  
  
Draco only breathed deeply, her hands soft, cuirassing his, he already felt at ease.  
  
"Count me in... but just what kind of society is this anyway?" He asked raising a brow.  
  
"A resistance, we are called Neo Rogue, but we keep a tight lid on the name or of our cause, we're not in good shape without a sponsor, and getting that money is not too easy with a world ruled by one corporation....." She said, with her voice trailing off.  
  
***  
  
"Draco, earth to Draco, you going to sit there all day or you going to get up?" Came a soft whisper, a finger poking at the side of his shoulders.  
  
Slowly he turned, glancing to the keen faced Lecha, who stood to his right side, smirking playfully to him.  
  
"We have a room, so c'mon, let's go on in, it's to hot to be standing out her." She commented, walking on off into the hotel.  
  
Draco didn't take a second, he immediately opened the door, stepping out into the dense sanded town, as he followed her walking into the hotel, and heading to his room. Already did he have something on his mind, for so long he only had thought about himself, and he never had repaid Lecha back for all she had done since she stood by him, even at times of despair, she perhaps was his most trustworthy companion in the present day.  
  
More though, he had developed feeling he never experienced, care that outranged the area of friendship, and entered the enigma boundaries known as love, his stomach tightened whenever she was close and touching him, he almost grew to a point that he blurted out things that could easily drive one off by the sheer volume of his harsh toned voice. Draco though was slowly overcoming it, and with already time to spare since he found no clue or hid of Ryu or the Fae, it would be this night, that he would express her true feelings towards her, Lecha, his pride, his partner, his mate.  
  
The two entered the average hotel, clean with at least one bed, a small TV, a refreshment fridge, and the usual white cabinets. Draco softly closed the door behind him, smiling brightly, as he moved ever so smoothly towards Lecha, grabbing her shoulders, he pushed her against the wall, face to face, he smiling moving closer. Lecha only looked with a shocked face.  
  
"I guess it's time I told you, I am wanting you babe... for a good long time." He said softly, moving closely, his lips pressed along hers, as he kissed her passionately, she embraced him, wrapping her arms around his back, hugging him back, she kissed him back.  
  
Lecha now felt ever so engulfed, she only dreamed of this, but she never thought of it existing as a reality. She wanted him, all for herself, Draco, brave, wise, and reckless, she loved him for his cunningness, he was unlike any of the other men, who showed off just to look big, and grasp a girls attention by their greatness. Draco though was more of a normal guy when it came to gun slinging, but emotionally, he was a man who knew little of the world, but she had helped educate him of society, giving him a more will to face society and not shoot first, though it was hard, when he was confronted with hunters after his head.  
  
"I love you Lecha....." He replied as the two broke the kiss, but remained in one another's arms.  
  
She sighed, she always wanted to hear him say that, yet only in her dreams did she hear it, but she never could say anything in return. It seemed she couldn't even now, she was stunned, she couldn't help but only relax, and wish for this moment to last forever, and never end. It seemed to be hours they were within each others grasp, before letting go, and looking to one another, eye to eye.  
  
"I... "  
  
"I know, somehow it's not surprising you have also, considering how you've been with me." He replied, cuirassing her cheeks.  
  
"So... what now?" She asked wonderingly.  
  
"Not sure, I never did fall in love, I trusted almost nobody, this feeling is one I have no idea of, and by your reaction, you have no clue as well." He said, sitting down.  
  
Lecha blushed, she knew he was right, never in her life had she ever told someone she was in love, or even consider of moving on, she only was concern with her groups activity, and her own life.  
  
"Listen, we can worry about it after we get that bastard, right now... I want to finish him, for what did to me, he deserves to die.  
  
***  
  
"Don Monte Cameron, the bird within the coop, best chance for you to get her before your terminated." He replied over the phone.  
  
"Don't remind me, they already sent one of their runts to irritate me on the matter, but keep an eye on them, that peacemaker is the real trouble, as for the woren, your girls best do a good job in... pleasing him." He remarked, with a chucle.  
  
"Only the best are here, Don Monte, why else is this resort so popular, even your employers say it is." He replied calmly.  
  
"Yes, well Jack Black, you will get a cut of the bounty, considering things could heat up." The don replied.  
  
"I'm aware it could, but remember, I have helped you out in the past, and how else would you have been able to escape that annoying wannabe hero Erwin of the Peacemakers." He remarked, shuddering as he pronounced the man's name.  
  
The phone only gave a loud deep beep, signaling a disconnection.  
  
The Don stood from his seat, with a smile of luck in his eyes and shined on his ever so yellow teeth.  
  
"Time we pay visit, to Serenity Hallow, the bird is in the best place, and we're gonna get her this time or die trying... hehahahahaha!" He said, cackling loudly, as the men laughed along with him.  
  
"Move out, time is a slipping, and we are missing a big opportunity here." Replied the Don, as he walked out of his office, the men following behind him in a plane formation like way.  
  
Already the Don was in deep over his head, with already two failures, there was only one shot left, failure this time would result in his assassination. Serenity Hallow though was a resort known for its peace, never did a big gunfight erupt there in history. That was because of the backing support that the Black Market that kept all foes at point blank. Though now, the time had come for the resort to pay them back, and this was the biggest event to ever land at the feet of the black markets.  
  
"That bird is to be captured unharmed, understood?" The Don boasted loudly.  
  
"Yes sir!!" The men responded.  
  
Boarding in their silver big wheeled limos; they drove out, next stop, Serenity Hallow.  
  
***  
  
"Ahhh, this hot spring is so refreshing... " Nina said, with a deep sigh.  
  
"Yes, these springs are no artificial type, even thought this environment was altered, this spring is natural, and it has been kept clean for so long... " Cherry replied, as she leaned in and relaxed more.  
  
The hot water massaged every pore of Nina's ever so delicate white skin, she could feel it massage, wrap and wring each area of her delicate body. She closed her eyes, letting the spring do it's work, wrapping its heat around her legs, her waist, her breasts, feeling it sooth her ever muscle, it felt just as good as a nice hot bath, yet more better.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" Cherry asked, slowly sliding her hand along Nina's wings.  
  
"Yes... I am... " Nina said blushing as she felt Cherry's hand running along her wings.  
  
"Your wings are pretty you know... " She replied, rubbing them more.  
  
Nina remained silent, she didn't know how to respond, the girl seemed curious about the wings, but was she actually hitting on Nina. Cherry though glanced eye to eye at Nina, a smile curled on her lips, she slowly moved towards Nina.  
  
"But your face is more beautiful, y'know." Slowly Cherry moved closer.  
  
"Cherry, just what are you doing?" Nina said, moving back and away from her.  
  
"What does it look like, something like you I just can't resist, your beauty only urges me to take you, and you're so sexy I just can't let you go." She said, smiling lovably.  
  
"Y-you don't mean... " Nina blushed, looking down in the water, at Cherry's chest, but she didn't feel the same way Cherry felt for her.  
  
"Oh, but I do, I want you... every bit of you...  
  
"Cherry, don't you think your rushing into things... I hardly know a thing about you and likewise with me." Nina replied, trying to back her away.  
  
Cherry pushed forward, Nina unable to resist, as Cherry puckered her lips up, kissing Nina deeply, as she wrapped her arms around Nina's back, around her lower area. Nina only pushed on Cherry's shoulders, trying to shove her away, he wings fluttered rapidly, indeed did Nina hate being forcibly kissed, especially by a girl she never even knew as well as Ryu... well, maybe not that, considering she only knew him for a few days, but she trusted him more then anyone. She broke Cherry off, taking a deep breath of fresh air; she gave a scowling glance at Cherry, her eyes narrowed.  
  
Before she could say another word, a loud and nearby splash seemed to give off nearby. The spring wasn't crowded, much less; the two were in one of the more private areas, mostly to exclusive areas. The two glanced around, looking as they spouted some fresh ripples in the steaming hot water, origin perhaps lying right behind the large rock that could shield ones identity. Ryu had only recently entered, and slowly made his way around. It was perhaps luck that he chose the spring around the left wing, but he never expected that he would find her here, or even kissing. Some men though would just stay there and watch, Ryu being one of them.  
  
The difference was he didn't do naughty things... but he didn't seem to try and break the scene. He remained behind, waiting in silence to try his best to avoid confrontation in having to answer to Nina. The girls were not above the water, they were breast deep in the steaming water, the ever small bubbles that emitted the steamy mist that easily made the are seem like a steam room.  
  
"And just what might you be doing here!?" Cherry demanded loudly, glancing gloweringly to him, her arms covering her chest.  
  
"Ryu? What exactly are you doing here!? I thought you were trying to find some evidence on where the Black Market was." She said surprised, coming in from behind, Ryu slowly moved, smiling innocently.  
  
"No good leads, just a dead end, so I thought I would try and find you." He said, keeping his eyes closed so not to get himself hit by either of the girls, when they were angry, their wrath was damn well a bad smack.  
  
"Oh really... how do we know you aren't a naughty little peeping tom, I bet you wanted to see use naked, and making out, didn't you?" Cherry said, moving closer, looking deep into his eyes.  
  
"Spare me the persecution; you seemed to force Nina into kissing lip to lip." He muttered with a smart-ass tone.  
  
"Aw, your being yourself, denying your real desire, to us naked, I bet you loved seeing us kiss, and make out for-"  
  
"And I bet you and her would make a cute lesbian couple too, wouldn't you?" He replied, smiling wickedly, Nina frowning in disgust as she blushed.  
  
"Ewww, your nasty Ryu." She said, covering her mouth.  
  
Ryu only smiled, before Cherry jumped on his back, wrestling him down and under the water. Ryu growled, the air slowly flowing out from his mouth, the bubbles floated to the surface. Keeping his eyes open, he waited, unable to s as he pushed back, throwing her off, as he went to surface, gasping for air. Nina giggled, as she walked over to Ryu, dunking him under, laughing as she held him below the water. Cherry walked over, sneaking up on Nina, as she shoved her underwater, giggling to herself. Ryu come to surface, splashing her in the face, as he laughed hysterically.  
  
Nina laughed, as she tried to dunk Ryu, only in surprise, she was dunked head first as soon as she tried, Ryu laughing above, as he held her head down  
  
"Oh, so you wanna play, huh Ryu-chan?" Cherry muttered, smiling brightly with hungry eyes .  
  
"Ryu-chan? Listen 'Cherry', I don't know what your pulling here, but-Gwah" Ryu once more was dunked under, as Nina giggled, before releasing him, as he came back up breathing.  
  
"Tee-hee, I never thought you would be so vulnerable Ryu." Nina said, rubbing him along the chest.  
  
Ryu only stood there, glancing down at her, eyes wide, as he blushed seeing her snuggle against his stomach. Cherry only giggled, watching the two remain so close together.  
  
"She likes you, especially when you're bare, guess your chest makes her blood heat up, wanting you badly, she's an animal that desires you." Cherry remarked dramatically, looking at him with an evil grin.  
  
"I, uh, err, well... um... err..." Ryu couldn't make a remark, having Nina press herself against him more, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
Cherry though suddenly gave a distraught look in her eyes, as she glanced behind her.  
  
"What is it?" Ryu asked, already noticing something was amiss.  
  
"Someone's coming." She replied, glancing over towards the twin sliding doors.  
  
Nina broke her hug, glancing to the door, she seemed to almost have not any idea of what she had just done or why, but she perhaps had other worries, of gunmen perhaps coming her, kidnapping her and taking her away, Ryu all the time before had protected her with a gun, and now he was unarmed.  
  
Through the door came two figures, females in kimono's burst through the door, screaming in joy, running through the water, splashing through and hiding behind the rock.  
  
"What the hell is-"  
  
A loud yet familiar howl answered what Ryu wanted to know, Wes the woren obviously was having fun with the girls, though none would expect he wanted to even play a game of tag, rather then even make love to them.  
  
"Oh ladies, come out come out wherever you are, I can find you easily." The girls remind silent, as Wes jumped around, glancing through the mist, trying hard to find them.  
  
The girls slowly moved through the water, Wes glanced towards them, and with a loud yell, he jumped down, growling playfully. The two ran inside, as he chased after them, pursuing them like a lock on heat sinking missile. Ryu only stood there, a dumbfounded glance on his face; Nina looked up, tilting her head, as she waved her hand in front of his face. .  
  
"Hello, anybody home?" She asked, as she pinched his nipple, forcing him to jump by reflex.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" He asked, rubbing his pinched area.  
  
"To get you awake, Wes seems more occupied with those sexy whores that he didn't seem to notice cute little me here skinny dipping in the hot springs." She cutely remarked.  
  
"Right... and you want us to go follow him?"  
  
Nina only gave her sorry eye glance, begging him to follow the ever so perverted woren. Ryu sighed, it was indeed hard to resist the girls own eyes, especially when he had to see them sad. He glanced to Cherry, who seemed to be in a trance. Her eyes glassy, almost as if she had seem a dreamy man come to life, holding her hands to her cheeks, her lips curled in a smile of love.  
  
"Uh oh, something tells me..."  
  
"You don't have to tell me Ryu, I seen these thousands of times on my TV in New Wyndia, the girl always give such goofy teary eyed faces, she's possibly head over heals for our panty diving pal Wes." She replied, smiling almost pride-heartedly that she had a mind, leaving Ryu with a blank face.  
  
"Nina, since when did you learn how to be so dramatic, and what the hell gave you the idea that Wes is our 'pal'?" He asked, staring deep into our eyes.  
  
"Well, he is with us, but I want to get to his room in time to see him get his ass kicked by those two girls." She said, snickering.  
  
"Okay... you don't have a little demon in you, do you?" He replied back, only to receive a fist to the head by her, as her face grew dark red.  
  
"Hmph, mock me huh, fine, I guess I will go there on my own." She spat back, trotting out of the water, forcing the ripples to make more rapid waves, she exited the water, grabbing her robe, as she put it on, along with her slippers, afterwards walking out.  
  
"Nina, wait up, ahh-"  
  
Ryu was pushed back, as Cherry ran ahead, snatching her robe as she ran off, perhaps just fast enough that Ryu would never be able to gain pursue on her. He walked to the edge, slowly getting out as he grabbed his robe, and covered his body with a deep sigh.  
  
"Geez, the things I go through when I take a vacation, its times like these that I never take a break." He said, slipping on his slippers  
  
***  
  
A pack of several cars pulled up to the front of the Paradise Hollow entrance, several men stepping out of their cars, but in the middle was the shiny silver limo built for cruising across the sands, the monstrous like wheels where only half of what was created on the monstrous beast. The style of fashion was perhaps very well patterned and classy, like army units lining up in a file to march. Doors opened on each of the cars, all sides, as men stepped out from each, the loud snaps followed as the doors were slammed shut. Most of the men were dressed in rags, their hair greased and a mess, the men looked lower then even a grunt, even with the holsters strapped to their waists. Smiling they did not attempt, their dental plan and treatment were zero, and their rotting yellow teeth were the sight that most would find disturbing.  
  
Out of the big limo came several elite guards, the Don's personal ones at that, fierce and deadly, not one dared pick a fight with them, as most of the slime-balls that did ended up dead upon the first word or reach for the gun. Dressed in their usual black suits, they glanced towards the crowd of hobo's, before signaling for the Don. The Don slipped out, glancing down at the men in the crowd, his stomach tightened as his eyes looked at each of the ever so ugly hicks that stood around him. It was disgraceful enough that his plans failed one after another, and now to have to resort to depending on such idiots was by far the worst. He shook off the feeling, knowing he had to pull through, and if he failed this time, he was doomed to die.  
  
"Men, the objective is clear, find and capture that Fae, she by now is unarmed and perhaps relaxing, now, IF in any event the peacemaker, who I have been informed has a long sky blue mullet, and emerald green eyes, or a woren with yellow hair do try and attack, THEN you can kill them, but if any of you dumb hicks goes and try's to raise hell, you will be shot dead, understood!?" He responded, hearing the buzz of the crowd, he shook his head, already disturbed by the voices.  
  
"Imbeciles, just why did I bother to hire such imbeciles to do a job like this?" He thought to himself, shaking his head.  
  
The Don was first in the lead, with his elite guards following closely behind, the hicks slowly moved in, while there were around twenty to thirty of them, they still were the slowest and dumb bunch that humanity ever could evolve to. He aloof the thought, as he walked straight in towards the exit, his elite guards at his side. Two remained in front, as the hicks slowly followed sluggishly behind, most of them were retarded, but nobody could tell considering how many had a dumbfounded smile on their face, and their already groaned with a loud, long mentally challenge like tone.  
  
"When I see that peacemaker, I gonna get my glock nine out and pop his ass!" Mentioned the chubby buzz cut hick, one of the tallest men of the hick group.  
  
"Shit Cody, you ain't gonna do shit, you to stupid to do anything." Replied the next hick, who had ear long brown hair, with buck teeth, and chubby cheeks, he was perhaps another lard ass moving along with the crowd.  
  
"Shane, you ain't gonna do nothing more then piss in your pants like the bitch you are." Cody responded, taking out his gun.  
  
"Hey numbskulls, shut it before I kill your worthless hides, and idiots like you are nothing when it comes to killing people." One the elite guards yelled, pointing two guns towards the two hicks.  
  
The two glanced at the man, shivering at the sight of the guns pointed towards them, breathing deeply, condensation forming at their foreheads, as they gulped deeply.  
  
"Now move it you hicks before I blow your brains out on the pavement." He muttered, as the men nodded, walking directly through the doors.  
  
The elite guard shook his head, muttering to himself about how hicks were nothing more but trouble. The other guard placed a hand on his shoulder, glancing at him with a more cheerful glance.  
  
"Don't burst out like that, they only will keep on going, hicks are nothing more then adult who matured only physically, but not mentally." He lectured, with an ever so poker face.  
  
The elite nodded, as he turned, walking in the doorway, the other following. Even though the elite who made the outburst looked calm, he couldn't shake the feeling of this mission failing because of a few men screwing up, presumably the newbie gunner hicks. The men were worthless, and more of just extra help, but they never were the best when it came to getting a job well-done. Hicks usually ended up fooling around and in any mission they had been part of almost ended in a miserable defeat. The elite guards were the ones who were forced to clean up the mess that the foolish hicks often were responsible for screwing up on their part.  
  
This mission already was eating him, the feeling he always had when he was on a mission with these brain-dead morons who were more trouble then they were worth. They couldn't even get through a mission without having to play some childish games around the hostages or within some part of the area that they were assigned to. Indeed, the only reason they were hired were for just support, just to shake off any of the comfortable feelings most had.  
  
"I get a bad feeling this mission is going to fall apart fast... and us elite guards along with it." He thought to himself, taking a deep breath.  
  
***  
  
Ryu ran through the halls, pursuing the two ladies ahead of him, planning to catch up with them. He already knew where they were heading, after the woren. Seeing has he had no little choice but to follow, he tagged along by a few feet behind. He may have lost lead, but he would find them, even if he had to search every room. He didn't have to, as by luck or coincidence he caught up with the two ladies, who stood outside the door.  
  
He stopped, taking a few breaths, he had run with perhaps all the strength he possessed within his legs, and he had tired his own lungs out pushing himself to this limit. He took a few short breaths, two girls looking to him with a neutral glance on their face.  
  
"Get a good run Ryu?" Cherry mocked, cracking a innocent toothy smile.  
  
"Ha ha ha, better late it then never." He replied glancing around.  
  
"So where's the woren?" He asked, looking around the room.  
  
Nina only pointed to the closed doors behind her, with a short giggle, as a loud crash startled both her and Cherry. Inside, the woren chased the two females around, this time pulling out all stops, as he leaped at each, trying to pounce and pin them down to the ground. Inside was the beauty treatment room, mostly the place with the creams and the two cucumber pieces that covered the eyes for females in for a face treatment. Wes was just about wreaking most of the plants that decorated the room, and trashing the entire room while he was at it.  
  
The girls only ran from one side of the room to the next, narrowly avoiding the woren, who didn't seem to be stopping for a breath anytime soon. One of the girls reached the curtained windows, breathing deeply, as she already was worn out by the chase, her throat feeling already tired, sweat gleamed all around her forehead, her cheeks blood red, and hot with the boiling feeling of blood pulsing against her cheeks.  
  
She didn't have a second to move, as Wes jumped on top of her, pinning her to the ground as he grinned devilishly.  
  
"Gotcha, your all mine." He replied, pulling the towel covering his privates, the girls eyes widened.  
  
A loud scream was heard, as the two girls burst out from the doors, running off at top speed, the force they gave off as they left did throw the three standing outside off their feet.  
  
Wes grabbed his towel, putting it on, as he dashed to the entrance, glancing in both directions, growling in anger, knowing now his prey had slipped away, and he didn't even get what he had initially paid for.  
  
"Damn it, you bitches are going to get a beating when I find you!" He yelled, clenching his fist tightly.  
  
Ryu and the two girls slowly stood to their feet glancing to him, Cherry dusting her robe off, as she glanced to him with the her eyes in dream mode, and lips curled, smiling with an open mouth as she looked at Wes.  
  
"Guess your big 'ego' was to much for them to handle." Nina teased, as she giggled.  
  
Ryu turned to her immediately, his eyes wide, and his lips in a normal pose.  
  
"Aren't we a naughty little Fae." Ryu commented, narrowing his eyes, Nina only giving a toothy smile in return.  
  
"And I bet you want to wrap them lips of your tightly around the h-"  
  
In the blink of an eye, Nina smacked him over the head, her fist clenched, and an irritated glance that really was a sign of trouble to anyone to anger her.  
  
"PERVERT!!" She yelled, as she smacked him on top of his head, knocking him out, as he fell to the ground with a big lump on his head, his eyes in spirals as even with his hard headed skull, he wasn't any match against the strike of a female.  
  
Ryu stood there, looking down with a normal glance; Cherry glanced in fear, as she walked to the worens side.  
  
"Um... Wes... Wesy-chan, did that Fae hurt you?" She said rubbing his ears.  
  
Slowly, like a spider taking its daily walk, did his hands move to her rear end, touching a piece of it, as he squeezed it softly, Cherry giving off a soft short squeal as he did, her face filled with a bit of a blush.  
  
In an instant did the woren jump to his feet, bringing her closely, as he smiled, glancing down at her.  
  
"Well... Helloooooooooooo." He said in a deep and relaxing tone that the ladies man would be jealous of.  
  
Cherry only hugged him tightly, snuggling up against his chest, the woren looking down with an odd glance, it was not often that a girl would give him such a feeling like this. It wasn't the first time, but it had been a while since a girl even hugged him like this, embracing him in a hold such as this. Somehow it was a feeling of warmth that he had always enjoyed, for at least when he went through puberty. His ears though picked up footsteps approaching where they stood, as he broke the moment.  
  
Nina and Ryu had only stood there, looking at the two with surprised glances, but seeing as the two were enjoying themselves then did he decide not to interrupt the moment, and wait for the two to finish. Though their enjoyment was over when Wes broke off and glanced down the opposite end that the two hoes ran off, and took a deep breath, narrowing his glance to the dark end.  
  
"Wes, what is it?" Ryu asked, getting a bad feeling in his stomach, the kind that most get when their scared and know something bad is about to happen.  
  
"Armed men, and they are heading this way." He replied, with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Think their after me?" Nina asked, with a concerned tone of voice.  
  
"No doub about it, what else would men armed with weapons be doing walking around in a place like this." Wes said shaking his head.  
  
"We best take cover, without our weapons were nothing against them." Ryu stated, as he glanced to the room.  
  
"What do you mean we? What give you the-"  
  
She didn't have time to complete her last word, as Wes grabbed her arm and pulled her inside of the area, two armed men running to there, as they looked around.  
  
"Now I know I heard some voices, and I'll bet them bitches be hiding in this room." Cody remarked as he slammed at the door.  
  
"Dumbass, shoot the door, its not like the fools are standing behind it." Shane remarked, smacking Cody on the head.  
  
"Bitch, when I am through with them, I will pop you in the head." Cody said pointing his gun at Shane.  
  
"Idiot, shut up and shoot the door already, we can get in there and get the Fae, that outta prove just how much better we are then those god damn elites, hah, hick power." Shane remarked, his tone brightening as he yelled 'Hick Power'.  
  
Cody only smiled, as he aimed the gun of his nose at the doorknob, pulling the trigger, he blew the knob directly off, as he and Shane at the same time kicked the door open.  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Surrounded from every area, the entire building crawling with goons of the Black Market, every minute making hostages out of workers and the guest who are staying here, with the objective being only to find a girl with wings. Unarmed, and given on the advantage of freedom, it is up to me, Nina and Wes to drive out the black market goons once and for all. Do we stand a chance?  
  
Next chapter: Liberation. 


	6. Liberation

Claimer: Neo Rogue belongs to me, or at least the resistance group does.  
  
***  
  
The two hicks walked inside, looking around, pointing their guns all around, ready for either the woren or the peacemaker to just jump out at them, and try and make their move in and shoot them upon movement. They entered, finding no sight of anyone; the place looked more like a catastrophe then any hiding place. Ryu and Wes watched from above in the vents, staying as still as possible, trying not to break their cover.  
  
"Damn it, no sign of them... those punks possibly are in the vents... " Cody said, with a grunt of frustration.  
  
"Shit, I ain't going in there, those things are to damn small, it's a wonder how that woren went in there and is able to move." Shane noted, as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Well, he's possibly a lot skinnier then you Shane, how else would they be able to get in there without us finding them." Cody remarked, shaking his head.  
  
"You wanna talk fat; take a look at yourself, your fatter then me." Shane spat, punching Cody in the shoulder.  
  
"I can't help it, it is... um... fuck, I don gone and forgot the word... " He remarked, scratching his head.  
  
"Damn it, your such an idiot Cody, a friggin idiot." Shane remarked, walking on out of the room.  
  
"Fuck you Shane... I did ya motha last night." Cody spat, walking out, the two starting another worthless argument out of anger.  
  
Wes breathed a sigh of relief, as his glance to Ryu.  
  
"Hicks taking over this place... this don't seem like some kind of likable case... " Wes remarked, shuddering at the thought.  
  
"With mouths like that, it is impossible; no hick has an I.Q. to even create such a plan." Ryu criticized, knowing full well that hicks were less intelligent then perhaps a newborn, they were idiots.  
  
"They are wrong about one thing, it ain't no easy fit in here, and I feel like a piece of meat in this vent, squeezed in uncomfortably." He replied, trying to move his muscles.  
  
"Forget about that, we have to liberate this place of the hicks who are within the place." Ryu mentioned, glancing behind him to where Nina was, bend over, and facing him.  
  
"Nina, you and Cherry get to the girls locker room, and get your suit and whatever you use to cast magic, we're going to need it if this is the Black Market at work." Ryu mentioned as he shook his head.  
  
"Wait, why me, I can't even fight." Cherry whined, giving a begging frown to him, from behind the woren.  
  
"How bout for a night in bed with me." Wes replied glancing over towards her from behind him.  
  
Cherry almost immediately went star-struck, as she immediately got a hold of herself.  
  
"Deal Wesy-chan." She replied cutely, hugging his legs.  
  
"First time I've seen a girl not hit you." Ryu mocked, giggling.  
  
"Third times the charm." Wes replied, grinning to Ryu with a toothy smile.  
  
"Right and we are going to get our artillery back, and take this place back." Ryu said, as the two nodded.  
  
"Only one problem, how in the hell am I going to even get there, these vents aren't large enough to even stand my beastly muscles." He said with a bit of macho attitude in his voice.  
  
"Cut the crap, by what I can see, the girls greased you up enough that you can slide on through." Ryu said, pointing to his shiny skin.  
  
"Hmm, true, and I would be silent and deadly." Wes replied with a rasp tone.  
  
"Well, Nina, its up to us, knowing anything, these hicks are only the enforcers, they may be idiots, but if they get you, they wont let go... take caution please." Ryu warned, Nina nodded as an answer.  
  
The four may not have known how to navigate through the vents, but they still had an advantage over the flunks around the hallways.  
  
***  
  
Jack could only stare in horror as he watched from the cameras of how the hicks were rounding up the guests and employees like cattle, carting them off to a large room, where they were gather up, and guarded by armed men.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!? This may ruin my business!" Jack yelled, standing to his feet, as he slammed his fists down hard on the table.  
  
"You won't, we have helped you in the past... but it appears we are going to have more problems, so far, all the hicks have reported no sign of Fae, and it could mean their on to us, my Elites are searching for their weapons, though the woren's they're having trouble getting his coffin up... I'm sending more men to help out." Don replied, sitting on top of Jacks desk.  
  
"I don't get it, why in the hell are you sending in hicks to do the work, their idiots, morons who don't have an ounce of intelligence nor clue in dealing with things such as this. Just what in the hell were you thinking when you hired them!?" Jack yelled, teeth clench and an enraged glance burning within his eyes.  
  
Cameron only remained silent, glancing at him with his eyelids opened normally, as he took a deep breath.  
  
"Fools or morons, the only advantage is how petite they are when it comes to pay, either way, as long as we hold the peacemakers gun and his sword, we hold the cards. Sides, hicks don't even know the difference of a fake dollar bill from a real one." He said, cracking a smile, as he picked up a cigar, smoking it.  
  
"I don't care, the hicks are worse then worens, the scallywags, this place already has a foul stench thanks to their presence being here, and no matter how many times I clean the areas they sat at, it never dies out." Jack muttered shuddering at the smell, his hand covering his mouth, as the stench gave off an odor that made his stomach turn.  
  
***  
  
"Didn't we come through this area already?" Wes asked, sliding along the air vent.  
  
"Yes, because I can smell your odor all around this are!" Ryu replied sarcastically, as he faked a cough.  
  
"When we get out of here, I am going to open one hell of a can of wup ass on you." Wes remarked, cracking his knuckles, as Ryu only sighed.  
  
The two already were lost, unable to find their way through and only having a few viewpoints that were near guards. Ryu crawled slow, hoping to avoid the guards, and had succeeded in bypassing them. They still had to get through to the men's locker room, which Ryu had only one idea of what it was. He remembered the grant and limestone tiles, along with the wooden lockers, gold aluminum faucets and the restrooms. Perhaps the one key difference had to be the urine toilets, the one piece of furniture that separated the men's and women's bathrooms.  
  
"Wait... how is it you were in the bathroom or locker room when you were busy with those girls?" Ryu asked, as Wes stopped for a second, glancing to him.  
  
"Policy Ryu... and a chance like this to get into someplace like this is something I leap at." He said, moving behind Ryu, the two being careful, as they knew there was a chance that they could be shot by the hicks surrounding them.  
  
"That so... I just hope the bastards haven't taken my gun or my sword... without them it is going to be trouble." Ryu replied, still looking around. "I only wonder how the girls are doing."  
  
***  
  
"Are we near there yet?" Cherry asked, following Nina.  
  
"No... stop asking already... times like this it is better to just keep your mouth shut." Nina sternly replied to Cherry.  
  
It wasn't that Nina was annoyed by her; Nina was more concern with getting caught. Without her ring, she had no chance in defending herself, as magic was her own strength, unless she was angry, otherwise she had the strength to put a bump on a woren's head, at least considering what she did to Wes.  
  
Nina glanced out of each of the output vents, looking to see if she could find the ladies room, and get her regular out back. The robe was okay, but she loved her loose clothing better then easy slip-on clothing such as the robe. She took a deep breath, it was hard enough to get through the place with her heart beating fast, she was scared, scared of the thugs, and unarmed as she was, they were towering giants. She still moved on, if it was fear that had made her heart beat fast, then it was a will of gold that kept her moving.  
  
"Nina... do you think Wes is hot?" Cherry asked curiously.  
  
Nina stopped, blinking at the thought of the questions. She did think he was sexy, with the huge muscles on him; he had the sculpture of a god when it came to muscles. Though while looks are deceiving, he did have a few problems, the first was his smoking habit. Nina didn't see him smile often, but she had seen his stained teeth, and they were not to pretty when it came to looking at them. She though didn't find him as attractive as Ryu, though she was already shy enough to admit she was more drawn to him then Wes.  
  
"Well, he is hot, but I don't want to date him." She replied, having a feeling that Cherry wanted to know if Nina was in love with him.  
  
"Tee-hee, you have a crush on someone else, don't cha." She asked teasingly.  
  
Nina only sighed, she didn't want to even start on the subject at a time like this, but then again, Cherry perhaps could have been with them, why else was she acting so calm, asking so many questions when their lives were on the line.  
  
Well, Nina's wasn't, but her friend's lives were. Slowly they crawled up to the familiar sight, to which Nina immediately recognized, by its interior design, and the lockers within in the place.  
  
"This is the place, I am sure of it!" Nina said, remain still, waiting to see if there was any guards inside.  
  
"Nina, is the coast clear?" Cherry whispered, trying to keep her tone low.  
  
"Don't worry, so far I don't see any males around, so it looks like a good sign." She whispered back, still keeping her eyes peeled for anything unusual.  
  
She pushed the vent open, making her way out, as she landed down, looking around as she moved fast. The keys were still in her pocket, at least she remembered that is were she put them. Reaching in, her choice was proven correct, as she smiled, looking over the numbers along each of the lockers within the room. Cherry hopped down glancing around.  
  
"This isn't to promising Nina, why are there no guards here?" She asked looking around.  
  
"I don't know... maybe there are no female hicks, else this place would be surrounded.  
  
She walked to her locker opening it up, as she dropped her robe, stretching her wings out once more, it felt great to finally be able to move them, after being cramped in that vent, it was a relief to be able to move her arms, her legs and especially her wings. She may have been naked at that moment, but she didn't care, she was glad to be able to move her wings. Slowly, she took out her kimono and her panties, hastily putting them on.  
  
She turned only to find Cherry restrained and her mouth covered by several guards.  
  
"Don't try anything funny little Fae, else we kill this girl, understood?" One of the men said.  
  
It was obvious; the men had planned this from the start, and perhaps were doing the same to Ryu... She gulped both at that thought and the fact that she was in a tight position to even make any choice.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" She asked, lowering her glance to the ground.  
  
"Simple, come with us, and don't dare try anything funny, else we kill your friend her!" The man said, moving the knife in his hand around her throat.  
  
Nina nodded, closing her eyes, three men running towards her, one behind her, and the other two at her sides. A gun was poked in her back, forcing her move on or else Cherry would be murdered. She walked slowly, and without hesitation, she moved on, knowing it was no use to resist, Ryu was not here to help here, nor was Wes; she was now a prisoner, to the black market, nothing more but a pet. She frowned, glancing to the ground in disgrace. Even if the two did try and rescue her, they would not last long, the armed men would pick them off, and one shot was all it would take to kill them both.  
  
Unless Ryu and Wes had their guns, then they would stand a chance, but even she knew the two would walk into a trap, and it would perhaps be their own death.  
  
"Ryu..."  
  
***  
  
The men slowly crawled through the vents, glancing in each of the rooms; they didn't have much luck navigating through the tunnels, especially ones this tight. The two pushed on, they still had the will to move onward, they had to reach the locker room, they had to get their arms, and shake out the pest that had taken over the place. Crazy as it sounded, it was more like an action movie, where a hero takes on armies of the villain cronies, and faces the threat with a captured damsel in distress, but this was no movie, and in reality, the hero lives at a high cost. Ryu knew full well that he could have been walking into a trap, but it didn't faze him, he still knew Wes had the speed of a cheetah; the woren was a hunter, cleaver and cunning when it found its prey, remaining silent as it hid in the bushes, waiting, while the pray went and took in whatever bait was laid out for it.  
  
Wes knew this time he was going to have to use his fist rather then a chain gun in his hands. The two moved still along the dense metal vent, reaching an output of a room with yellow marble floors and the green painted lockers. Ryu already immediately by the sight of the room that it was truly the men's locker room, as he kicked out the main cover vent and hopped on down, Wes following closely behind.  
  
"Something's not right here." Ryu said, cautiously taking his steps.  
  
"Gee, what gave ya that idea?" Wes sarcastically remarked.  
  
Ryu slowly walked to his locker, taking out the key within his pocket, he inserted firmly inside, twisting it, as he opened the locker, smiling in relief, as he reached inside, only to gasp in dismay when he noticed two of his items missing. His holster belt and his sheath for his broadsword were missing, only his jacket, pants, tank top, boxer shorts and leather boots were all that remained. Ryu already knew this was not a good thing, as he glanced back, hearing a loud thud, metal slamming against the tiled wall to be precise, as armed hicks came in surrounding them. Wes remained still, he already knew it was danger when he couldn't find his coffin, but he didn't expect hicks to be behind this.  
  
"Sucka's, ya actually think we let yas two even get ya damn hands on ya weapons?" One of the hicks shouted out, shotgun in firing position, aimed at Ryu.  
  
A few more swarmed in, as they all aimed at Wes, forcing the two into surrender. Though the real question was it surrender, or did the idiot hicks want to just shoot them on sight? Ryu only sighed, closing his eyes, he never thought he would die like this, unarmed and out of uniform, it would be a shame, he was nearly one of the surviving peacemakers of his own generation, next to Erwin. Hard as he tried, he still couldn't protect Nina every second, and he had a good hunch she was captured. Just why did they truly want with her, why was so much money put out for her captured? So many unanswered questions Ryu would never get, it pitied him, but that was just the way things were going to turn out to be.  
  
"Now den, it be time we took ya down." mentioned another hick, smiling with his ever so crooked cavity black teeth, as his finger reached for the trigger of his shotgun.  
  
At that exact moment, shots ran out, and down with a loud thump the hicks fell, each with a fatal shot of a bullet to the head, around the ears or temple area. Ryu opened his eyes, glancing in shock, each lay dead on the floor, and dead by one shot. Whoever it was that made those shots was no newbie at shooting. Wes already was first to leap, and glance at the doors, only to find not a trace of anyone, only the door closing fully. Ryu followed, running towards him, as he glanced in the same directing, puzzled by just what the hell was going on.  
  
"I don't know what's going on, but whatever just happened... I doubt it was a guardian angel who saved our asses back there." Wes mentioned, scratching his chin.  
  
Ryu though noticed a slip that was lying down on the ground, white and within a envelope. Ryu took a few short steps, walking over to it, he kneeled slowly down, and gently his index and thumb grasped the right edge firmly, and picked the letter up, as he glanced at it.  
  
"Just what the hell is a letter doing lying her on the floor?" Wes asked, walking slowly over to Ryu.  
  
Ryu slowly opened the licked closing area, as he pulled out the folded note, reading it slowly.  
  
"Peacemaker and Woren, your weapons are within the storage area, but that is the least of your problems. The Fae and her red haired friend have been kidnapped, and are being taken to where the boss of the Black Market is within this building. They are heading down a route I have listed on a map, use it to navigate and recover your weapons. I won't be watching your backs forever, so best take your steps carefully.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Anonymous."  
  
"What the fuck?" Wes said confused, scratching his forehead.  
  
"Don't know if we can trust the bastard, but if he saved our asses just a few seconds ago, then they are trustworthy." Ryu replied, as he took a few steps forward, pushing the door halfway open, he peeked out, glancing around the area, finding the hicks shot blindly in the head, each laid dead, shotguns to the sides.  
  
"Trustworthy is hardly the word to use, I would say shadowed ally, for someone who clears a path for us and then vanishes." Wes commented, as he glanced at the gunned down men.  
  
"No time for title debates, Nina is in distress and so is the red head, so let's get a move on, find them hicks holding them and open a large can of wup-ass on them." Ryu said, about to run off.  
  
"Yeah, but shouldn't we get dressed first?" Wes commented, pointing to Ryu's robe.  
  
"No time, Nina needs our help, and if we delay, we may be too late." Ryu replied about to run off.  
  
"Yeah, but you rather be fighting them in that robe?" Wes questioned, with a slight giggle.  
  
"Drop it Wes, we go now, understood?" Ryu said, running off.  
  
Wes sighed, running back in, as he grabbed his cloths, dressing up hastily, before he snatched up Ryu's jacket, and other clothing, stuffing them into a bag, and ran off at a speed that even a cheetah would be jealous of.  
  
"Hang in there Cherry, I'm on my way." Wes though, running after Ryu, knowing where the peacemaker was going by his scent, a mild but still normal smell.  
  
***  
  
Nina continued walking, glancing to the ground, with a sad frown on her face. Already she was captured, and resistance would cost a life this time. She wasn't too much into the option of jumping up and engaging in a fight, she feared that at the cost of the girl's life was not worth it. Cherry was her friend, her most recent friend at the most present, and to have it end in her death was overwhelming to her.  
  
She continued on, still remaining sad, hopelessness dwelled all through her heart, she had no will to even face them, it was by now all over. She knew by now Ryu was dead, Wes along with him, there was no chance the two would be alive, especially when they were unarmed. The two already were responsible for thwarting the schemes of capturing the Fae; the two were by now wanted dead by the head boss of the Black Market.  
  
She glanced back, still finding Cherry restrained, though by this time, her hands were tied up behind her back, and her mouthed gagged with a scarf tied tightly around her mouth. The men only marched with a greedy glow in their eyes; they were after something more then just them, perhaps the reward. Nina remembered what Ryu had said, that men were so greedy for money, they would go as far as murder just to get money from a very wealthy person. Perhaps the hicks were just the same, helping the Black Market in their attempt to kidnap her for a large ransom the Black market had on her head.  
  
"So this is my fate, to end by capture... and lose two friends by murder... Wes... Ryu..." She closed her eyes, even though she knew Wes a short time, he still was someone she cared for, finding humor in his little schemes to get a girl in bed.  
  
Ryu though was more important to her then anyone.  
  
He was the first to actually not run away scared, like the earlier people she encountered.  
  
The first to actually comment brightly on her wings, when she tried to hide them.  
  
Sadness and despair flowed through her; the one dearest man to her was gone. She knew it was hopeless to think he had survived, especially when he was unarmed, he was a walking target, dead upon sighting.  
  
She glanced to the side, finding the place quiet, not a person in sight of the hallway, only closed doors, with only the sound of laughs and illiterate chatter being the only buzz that filled the entire hallway.  
  
Serenity hollow was not in lockdown, it was in a crisis, how could the owner even put up with this? Was he even alive?  
  
She didn't concern herself with the thoughts, she only wanted to end this, so Cherry would be released, and she would then be able to unleash her rage.  
  
Unknown to them, Ryu was approaching, a bamboo stick in his two hands, mainly used for decoration in a eating lounge, it was now a rod of pain, in the hands of a boy who had played with toys such as this one when he was young. He though wasn't reminiscing the times of his youth, he was fueled up, and ready to beat the living hell out of the bad teeth, ugly ass hicks who had taken Nina hostage. He wasn't to well calmed, he didn't notice Wes was following him because of the anger that flowed through his veins.  
  
Ryu only knew the path, as he glanced on the map, noting the key mentions, of pictures, shields, guns, of numerous types mounted along the walls of the hallways. He ran with his life, knowing full well he had to get their before it was all too late. What he didn't know was Wes was gaining up on him fast; by far the Woren wasn't blinded by rage for once. Wes had known that the hicks were foolish, they never did try to get a job done quickly, they took all the time in the world to get around, and thinking nothing would ever go wrong.  
  
He dashed past Ryu, throwing a bag directly in the peacemaker's face, as he ran ahead, leaving the enraged Ryu in anger.  
  
"Grrr, damn you Wes, you have a nerve to run ahead of me!" He growled out, and pursued the Woren.  
  
***  
  
Turmoil was about to unfold, as the screens in the camera room went out, only the view of static was all that flickered on the blank screen. It only took a few seconds as each of the cameras's showing one of the specific areas went into static. The don stood up from his comfortable seat, glancing over to the screens, a puzzled grin on his face as he pressed one of the channel changing buttons rapidly, only to find more static on each channel, no matter where he turned it to.  
  
"What the hell? Jack, the cameras are dead!" The Don bitterly remarked, glancing directly over to Jack with a bitter glance on his face.  
  
"Huh... that can't... unless... " Jack grasped one of the communicators, pressing the transmitting button, as he spoke to one of the guards.  
  
"Elite guard, do you copy, state your name." Jack calmly asked, as he waited for a reply.  
  
"The names Nack, Jack... whadaya want?" Nack asked with a cocky tone.  
  
"Check room one-forty-five, there may be a malfunction, or a sabotage, report to me when you reach there." Jack ordered, placing the raconteur down.  
  
"Will do." Nack replied, as he cut communications off once more.  
  
"Jack, this is obviously sabotage, I don't get why you're taking chances." The Don said, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"The system never has been checked up on because of the schedule, chances are a glitch has occurred, but sabotage is not something I wouldn't count out, especially when the Fae is in their hands." Jack said, resting his legs up on the table.  
  
The Don didn't reply, he felt already a cold chill run down his spin, at the idea that someone in the large group of hicks he hired for support, that were there for only a large scale takeover, to keep an eye on the hostages, one could easily act as dumb as them, so good of an actor, that his eyes would never one shimmer and tell that he was undercover, and he was planning to screw up the big operations of the Black Market.  
  
This wouldn't be the first time, for the past few years, strange activities such as this occurred one after another, during very important missions like this one, something bad occurred, the tides turned on his men, and they only narrowly were able to pull off the job by quickly reverting to the alternate plans. The alternate plans were narrow, and cost a few live in the past. The Don hadn't a clue who it was, but he had a feeling that whoever was behind was not in league with the law. This was the work of some other force, an outside force that had slipped in unnoticed by them, and easily relayed the plans of anything the Black Market was up to, before receiving whatever orders it was to carry on with.  
  
"I still don't agree with taking my guests hostage, if this gets out, I could be ruined you know!!" He yelled, slamming his fists down hard on the table, with a loud thump.  
  
"You have a better solution, Jack? The other alternative is to kill whoever is in our path, you know our work, we took out that orphanage, only because the lady wasn't paying her insurance money for protection from us. You though have been a help in the past, paying us a good cut, even if it is cheap, a few hundred dollars a week, you still have yet to backstab me. If you were one of my crummy clients who always begged for their lives, I would have just killed anyone here who was in the way. I may not be able to convince the people here to keep their traps shut, but if you rather this place be known as a sight of slaughter, then go ahead and try to stand up, you will lose more then this money-making complex that you have owned for so long." The Don said, with an evil smile on his face.  
  
"Driving the hard bargains as usual, but at least it won't be as bad as anything that outlaw Draco had done in the past years." Jack said, cringing at the thought.  
  
"Draco, that son of a bitch is wanted by anyone known to man; even my employers want the bastard dead. It's more amazing how lone wolf like that can survive for so long..." Don remarked, taking a deep long sigh.  
  
Draco was a threat to almost anyone, innocent civilians, peacemakers, merchants, and even the outlaws that tried to make a living. None had any idea where he came from, or how old he was exactly. His parents were unknown, and his date of birth was unknown in any data records. The mans past was a mystery, he was first known for a murderous act at the age of what was said to be thirteen year old by his height and description at the time of the murder.  
  
"That man is a demon; only some claimed he died in the fire of Grandel, but with what occurred in Rondale, it is more then obvious he is no ordinary man." The Don replied in fear, as he cringed at the idea of ever meeting Draco.  
  
A loud high pitched beep caught everyone's attention, Jack picking it up, and pressed the reply button, as he held the talker up to his ears.  
  
"Jack here."  
  
"It was sabotage, whoever did this was no newbie, the wire was removed without a trace of even being there, and the main output cord is melted, I'd say we're dealing with some spy, possibly from that group known as Neo Rogue." The man replied, static roaring in the background.  
  
"Neo Rogue... preposterous, its nothing but propaganda stirred up by the media, if such a group exists, then they would be found and annihilated. Now just tell me what the hell the repair status is." Jack replied angrily.  
  
"Well, I'm no mechanic, but this looks beyond repairs, I'd say buy and get a new type. Whatever the case, we do have a black sheep among us, and they truly are a threat. tell every one of them hicks to be on high alert for anyone suspicious." The done said, addressing his last part to the man on the other end.  
  
"Understood boss, well keep a sharp eye out for the rat." The boss replied, cutting his line off.  
  
The Don sighed, taking a long sip of his ale, afterward a deep sigh, as he glanced over to Jack.  
  
"Somehow I get the feeling the demon has pass by here... anytime one has, trouble follows soon after it." The Don mentioned, as he glanced at on of the paintings.  
  
Jack couldn't shake the feeling that the Don was correct, if this was the first of more dangers to follow, then sure enough, things were going to be less quiet real soon.  
  
***  
  
Lecha remained in bed, next to her love; the notorious outlaw Draco, lying together like a married couple in bed. The silk white bed sheets covered them both, with a thin calm in the middle, a game of tug-a-war they played when asleep. The two wore only their underclothes, and even with the sheets that were still a bit cold from the desert night. They slept ever so peacefully, innocent as any rowdy couple could be. A loud high tone buzz though disturbed them both, Lecha groaning aggravated, as she lifted herself up, eyes near closed, as she stretched her arms out, yawning slowly, her mouth already was crawling with the stench of bad breath.  
  
Picking up her phone, she rubbed her eyes, trying to get herself awake fully.  
  
"It's about time you woke up, sleeping beauty, cause you two are on the wrong train, the real destination of the party is at Serenity Hollow." Nathan said, mocking them.  
  
"Put a sock in it, and get to the point already." Lecha snapped back, dreary eyes already bloodshot.  
  
"Agent Forty-Five is already at the sight, I have ordered him to delay the Black Markets move, I need you two to get there and destroy their cars, leave them bastards stranded there for the time being, understood?" Nathan briefed them, as he awaited her response.  
  
"Yes... Understood sir." Lecha replied calmly.  
  
"Good, then get the show on the road, Papa Bear out." He replied cutting communications.  
  
Lecha only sighed displeasingly, always did things like this come up at the worst of times. Right when she and Draco were relaxing in a cozy room like this, something seemed to unbelievably come up and ruin their day of relief.  
  
"Why do these come up at times such of as these?" she replied disappointed, glancing sadly to the ground.  
  
"Don't get so down... at least we had time last night love..." Draco said, placing his hands warmly on her shoulders, kissing her cheek with his soft dry lips.  
  
Lecha only remained silent, she smiled feeling a bit better, and she was sap at seeing someone like Draco happy, even if it was for such a thing as a murder. He always seemed so angry, so fed up with the world that it was almost unbearable to even witness such a person suffering. Though last night, for the first time, she witnessed him in a state she wanted to see.  
  
She wanted him to be open to her.  
  
She wanted him to be romantic.  
  
She wanted him to hold her in his arms, embrace her with all his strength.  
  
Lecha deep down wanted to live with him happily ever after... but it would never happen, he was wanted man, and in a world of sand, where people suffer day after day, fighting to survive, and never knowing when their time was up it was a rare sight she never did see too often.  
  
"Well then Draco, count me in... anywhere you go... I will follow." She replied enthusiastically.  
  
Draco only shoot her a dashing smile, as he got himself dressed up, throwing his red crimson jacket over his shoulders.  
  
"That 'a girl Lecha, always ready to back me up... that's why I love ya." He said delightfully, snapping his holster belt across his waist, as he took out his sunglasses, placing them on his face.  
  
Lecha had also finished putting on her attire, she always did dress with more style then most people, but she followed the moral that was to her very serious. Deceive, she dressed like that to fool the opponents that she faced, looking so lady like, none would dare expect a full fledged gun slinger like her to dress in such fancy clothing. She though was more then a person that used an arsenal weapon when it came down to fighting. She also knew magic, land and healing, to which she had learned in her youth, and it came greatly in handy when she saved Draco on that one fateful day.  
  
Draco was already a few steps ahead, as he turned to face her, motioning for her to follow. Picking her shotgun up calmly, she followed closely behind, her free arm wrapped around his, walking like the two were a couple. Draco usually would shrug her off, but perhaps a change of heart had occurred last night, when the two expressed their love. Now they were heading on out, to one of the most well known resorts, to fight off a syndicate known for trouble.  
  
"So Draco... how do you feeling the battles going to be today?" She asked curiously, as he glanced down at her, with a prideful smile.  
  
"Odds are Ryu is going down... what else." He replied, the two making their way outside, and to their car, as they climbed in, Draco in the drivers seat, Lecha standing next to him.  
  
Starting the car up, Draco wasted no time in putting the petal to the metal and driving on out of there. Their next stop: Serenity Hallow. Draco felt more desire, to reach there, and kill the one who had left him to die so long ago, he wanted to settle the score for good, and move on with life. He developed a hate for his friend, ever since that incident, he wanted to find him and get vengeance. When hearing of the price on the Fae, he planned to get the money and use it for the resistance, before he found out the real employers who were responsible for it all. Though now, all he wanted was to fight Ryu, and leave him to die a slow death, to suffer in eternal pain for what he left Draco for so long ago.  
  
"Here I come, Ryu... " He mentally though, cracking a toothy smirk.  
  
***  
  
The hicks guarding Cherry and Nina continued the escort, still remaining hostile, showing no resent for the two, as they marched through the dark red hallway, endless as it seemed, the walls didn't become repetitive thanks to the pictures posted along the wall.  
  
At that same moment, from behind the thugs, a loud roar broke the dead silence that the group seemed to be in. One hick went flying forward, landing face first in the tile floor, and sliding only a few feet before he halted to a stop, groaning in pain. The hick was the same one that was holding Cherry hostage, who had threatened to kill her if Nina did not follow through with orders. Now standing directly behind her was the enraged Woren, who glanced at each of the men with demon glowing flaming red eyes.  
  
Cherry only glanced at him slowly, and on immediate sight, she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly, tears welling in her eyes, she felt so scared before, but now here she was safe and sound; her hero had come and rescued her from the fate of being held by the ugliest men around. Now all she could do was wrap her arms around the woren, and stay this close with him, as she feared being captured again.  
  
"You bastards have a nerve to even dare threaten my girl... and you all are gonna regret it when I am done with all of you!!" He threatened in a deep serious and evil tone.  
  
The men only raised their weapons ready to fire upon the woren, killing him directly on sight. At the moment, from behind the hicks on the left hand side did a intense moving blue haired boy jump in and swatted with only a bamboo stick at the men, knocking the guns from their hands, as he attacked relentlessly, swatting the men over the head, before disarming the men of their guns, before he slashed a direct uppercut at their jaw, then ducking low, as he moved his stick directly behind their heals, and only with the right amount of force, did he force the hicks off their feet, and forced them to fall to the ground with a loud smacking thud as their bodies hit the floor, the thud giving off a similar sound of a whip smacking the flesh of a human.  
  
Wes at the same moment moved in, pounding the two hicks distracted by Ryu in the gut, the hicks gasping, their stomach tighten, the gasped deeply, dropping their guns, as Wes unleashed a few more punches to the jaw and abdominals, before he stop, the hicks slowly slumped down to the ground, groaning in pain.  
  
Nina, seeing as all was clear ran directly over to where Ryu was, hugging him tightly, leaving Ryu only standing there blushing. He couldn't get the words out of his mouth, mainly cause of the tight grasp that didn't leave much space for him to even take a deep breath.  
  
Wes glanced down at the already beaten hick, grasping the man from the collar of the ragged shirt, pushing him against the wall, the woren glanced emotionless at the hick, before he took a deep breath, he snarled, moving his face closer to the hick. The coward cringed in fear, his eyes wide and filling up with tears, as he whimpered fearfully.  
  
"I am only going to ask you this once, where the hell did you bastards take our weapons!?" Wes demanded in a harsh toned voice.  
  
"I-I don't know!" He replied begging for mercy.  
  
"Liar, you mouth may play innocent, but your eyes already glimmer with the shine of lies... now I'm gonna ask you this again, where the hell are our firearms!?" Wes demanded once more, raising his voice when he asked his question.  
  
The hick took a deep gulp, as she shivered in fear, breathing deeply, he felt indeed threatened, scared out of his wits, that he couldn't dare keep himself from resisting, he knew he would crack very shortly, only one more push and he would be singing like a mockingbird.  
  
"Answer me, or do you want me to cut you down, piece by piece?" He growled, revealing his razor sharp claws, moving them closer to his throat.  
  
"Okay. okay, just don't kill me, there in the left section, janitors closet. you can find them there, just don't kill me, please." He spouted cowardly, tears streaming from his face.  
  
"Let me think... " Wes replied, before delivering a punch to the gut, with a force so great that the hick fell to his knee's, choking before he collapsed to the ground, falling unconscious.  
  
Wes only gave one kick to the abs on the next hick, to release the air from his large belly, before he fell unconscious like the rest. With that, Wes dusted his hands off, as he glanced to Cherry.  
  
"You all right?" He asked with a concern tone of voice.  
  
"Yes... thanks to you, Wesy-chan." She said, wrapping her arms around him, as she cuddled him.  
  
Ryu only glanced over, resisting the urge to laugh at this. Wes though only smiled, looking down at the ever so frightened girl. Nina giggled a bit, as she moved in closer to Ryu.  
  
"So how did you and Wes know we were captured?" She asked, glancing to him with ambitious eyes.  
  
"We didn't, someone seems to be trying to foil this attempt, a shadow almost, but who the person is, we haven't a clue." He replied, still confused.  
  
"Nuff talk, let's get our arms and liberate this place." Wes said, pounding a fist on his chest in pride.  
  
"After I get changed. I feel more comfortable in my uniform then in this robe." He said with a more relieved tone then before.  
  
"Why not right here? I don't mind if you do." Nina teases, rubbing against him.  
  
"In your dreams Nina, I will change when we find a still free room, I just hope the place isn't to well surrounded by guards." He mentioned, knowing full well the place could be surrounded with armed guards.  
  
"Ryu... we got our firearms right here, and Nina can take out the bastards with her magic, or have you forgotten." Wes remarked criticizing Ryu.  
  
Ryu didn't respond, he only glanced at the map, and started off once more. Wes grabbed two of the guns, while Cherry carried the remaining guns. It wasn't a good idea to leave anything like this near the narrow minded hicks, especially when they were known to just hunt down anyone who pissed them off, and never stopped until they had found their target and shot them to death.  
  
They were taking no chances, their new goal was to retrieve their guns and strike back, to reclaim the building and of course take down the man who had so far caused nothing but trouble to Nina ever since she had escaped from her prison in the sky. It was time for a counter, Ryu and Wes would be the two men to take out any of the hicks or thugs who would get in their way.  
  
***  
  
A bum dressed fool, skinny and with a long mullet walked through the halls, brandishing a shotgun over his shoulders, as he glanced around each of the areas. His face ragged, and in need of a good shave, and his hair shined with grease, and damped with dirt, he was indeed a filth, like most hicks, but his eyes seemed to show more intelligence then he wished never to let on.  
  
"Seems you think you could just keep yourself hidden forever from us, huh spy?" Came a threatening voice.  
  
The man stopped, as he slowly glanced over his shoulder towards an armed Elite guard, who already was smirking in victory.  
  
"The damage has only begun the real party's gonna start when Draco arrives." The Agent snapped back, as he remained still, knowing full well of the Elite guard's power.  
  
"So, the murderous outlaw is with Neo Rogue, figures why he had hacked into our system and stole our files. all in the name of Neo Rogue, how pathetic." The Elite remarked, still keeping his clam glance.  
  
The agent turned, as he faked a draw for his gun, the Elite guard instantly pulled the trigger, delivering a bullet directly to the heart of the agent, presumably the left side of his chest. The agent fell back to the ground, the force of impact was enough to send anyone down. He laid there emotionless as the Elite turned his back on the man, walking away.  
  
The agent then reached for his gun, as he pulled it from his holster in his rags, and shot directly into the back of the agents head, a one shot kill that upon impact killed them instantly. The agent stood to his feet, breathing easily; he looked down at the dead guard, giving only a snort as he turned walking away.  
  
"Fool, unless you shot the bastard through the head, can you truly know they are not playing possum." He muttered, walking once more down the narrow halls.  
  
***  
  
Two guards stood in the push open door of the janitors closet, armed with shotguns, they brandished in sight. Nina slowly remained behind the corner of the intersection, blocking her from being seen by their ever so sharp eyes. She slowly began gathering the elemental magic, preparing herself for a spell casting that would send the guards flying, and give them time to get in.  
  
"Somethings not right... there are cameras we passed, yet nobody seems to have stopped us." Wes whispered, as he pointed up at one pointing directly towards them.  
  
Cherry glanced at it for a few seconds as she pointed to what seemed to be the red light, tapping Wes lightly on the shoulder, she pointed out that the light was not working. Wes nodded, as he understood partly, though not that well since he wasn't to well with anything that was security.  
  
Nina finally opened her eyes, as she dashed out into side, glancing to the armed men, as she moved her hands in several exotic motions, before she yelled out loudly.  
  
"TYPHOON!!" She yelled, as a fierce amount of winds forcibly blew throughout the room, pictures ripped off the wall, and blown in the direction Nina face, objects once nailed to the wall were ripped from the wall, and like the pictures were carried along with the wind to the other side of the hallway.  
  
The sheer force indeed turned the hallway into a disaster, the objects caught in the wind were bounced roughly against the walls, the pictures kept in a nice chestnut frame were smashed upon impact on the walls. Swords, shields, bows, arrows, anything that was on the wall for antique decoration was a flying weapon that ripped along the wall, tearing holes and long lines in the walls, the hallway going from once a decorative one to a wall-torn and destroyed one.  
  
The men were already thrown further and smashed along the wall, knocked out as they hit the floor. Nina sighed, taking a deep breath, as Ryu walked over, looking over the damage, and giving a whistle, seeing as the place was a mess after the spell.  
  
"Talk about overdone... you wouldn't make a good housekeeper at all with the way you clean the house." He commented humorously, chuckling afterward, as Nina giggled after hearing him.  
  
"Guess not, I'm a bit of a klutz when I try using magic indoors." She replied, a bashful grin on her face.  
  
"Nuff with the comments already, let's get our weapons and raise some hell." Wes replied, as he cracked his knuckles ready for a fight.  
  
"Don't get so cocky Wes, there could be armed guards behind that door, we go in, them bastards are going to shoot us as soon as they see our asses walk right in there." Ryu said, with a stern glance locked on Wes.  
  
"Wussy! Always taking the cautious and safe approach. Well this time I don't give a rat's ass what ya think, I'm going in," He said, walking in as he babbled on, "And I don't care how many." Wes stopped, as each of the men pointed a gun directly at his head, each of the hicks inside glanced at him with fierce eyes.  
  
"Oh shit-" He only ducked fast as the men pulled the triggers, bullets blazing across the woren's body, narrowly he avoided them, moving in as he punched each one of the armed men in the gut, and sent them flying back into the walls.  
  
Ryu jumped in, using his bamboo stick as a weapon, he swung fast and hard, attacking each of the armed men, disarming the hicks of their firearms, before moving in for the knock out combo attack. Each of the men fell down instantly after being pulverized like a huge piece of meat being used by a boxer. The hicks all remained on the ground, unconscious and bruised, Ryu and Wes both sweating mildly, as they took a few deep breaths, Wes huffing deep and loud. Ryu glanced over, his lips frowning as he could tell the woren was having a tough time breathing.  
  
"I'm amazed you haven't choked to death with the way you push yourself." Ryu commented, Wes glaring demonically at him, as he lifted his middle finger flicking Ryu off.  
  
Nina and Cherry ran inside, glancing at the two, Cherry slowly approached Wes, placing her hands comfortably on his shoulders. Wes smiled, as he looked over to her bright and concerned face, he couldn't help but allow her to cuddle, to seem to just wrap herself on him. He did feel she was pretty, and had the charming looks and personality that reminded him of Nina.  
  
Ryu walked over to where the large heavy armored coffin was, picking up his sheath and his holster, as he looked around, finding a spot that would hide him from the glances of the three, and allow him to change into his real uniform. Nina walked over, placing her hands on his shoulders and rubbed him.  
  
"Seems were a bit jumpy, aren't we?" She said, rubbing his shoulders, grasping them with her ever so gentle yet firm gripping hands.  
  
"Hicks may be stupid, but in large numbers, they are a threat... unless your ace gunmen like myself." He replied, walking behind the plastic screen, as he removed his robe and dressed himself up slowly.  
  
Wes picked up his coffin, opening it up to confirm if his two firearms were still intact. He sighed in relief, finding both his twin chain guns, still shining as usual, and the bullet chain neatly aligned within the area. He took them out, smiling brightly, though a few makes of dirt made him frown. He shook it off, knowing he had to get his twin arsenals loaded, and ready for a fight. He pulled one of the chains up, placing it inside the firing cartridge area, as he smiled locking the chamber up, and repeated the same process on the other guns.  
  
Ryu finished up in dressing, walking out from behind the screen, dressed in his jacket, and gun grasped tightly in his right arm, as he smiled, looking towards the entrance, smirking as he walked towards it.  
  
"Footsteps, seems were going to have company real soon." He said, moving his weapons into firing position.  
  
Sure enough, Ryu heard the peaceful movements of men heading towards them, the steps growing louder as they approached him. Ryu ran to the corner near the door, glancing out, and waited for the men to come into sight. Wes gestured the two girls to take cover, the two nodded, and ran quickly to a hiding place near the wall.  
  
In walked the hicks who earlier had forced the group into hiding walk in, only to halt and raise their guns to fire. Ryu shot the Shane's gun out of his hands, running in as he delivered a sliding kick to the foot of the hick. Wes likewise threw his coffin towards Cody, smashing the man's arms and face hard. Wes charged in, and swinging his arsenal firearms, he smashed the tall idiot in the ribs, forcing him to fall to the ground. Shane slowly stood, glancing enraged up to Ryu, only to be kicked hard in the face, and sent flying back down on his ass. Ryu pulled out his gun, pulling the trigger down lightly, delivering a bullet to the gut of the hick, smiling evilly, Shane sitting there, shocked and in disbelief. Cody stood to his feet, only to be smashed in the skull by the heavy chain gun the woren was holding in his left hand, sending the fool falling flat on the ground, and bleeding around the forehead.  
  
"Hicks are nothing but trash... garbage that needs to be disposed of now." Wes replied, as he raised his guns to the fat one known as Cody, and pulling the triggers, the rapid firing of bullets went flying, impacting upon the flesh, and digging deeper, each shot forcing Cody to flinch each time, lead filling his entire stomach and chest.  
  
Wes stopped, looking over the now bloody corpse that lay before him, he snorted in pride, as he kicked it over, and turned, to see Ryu deliver the fatal shot to the Shane, who feel down, a bullet sent through his forehead, jaw open and eyes widen, as Ryu held the smoking gun, he glanced down, he placed his gun back into the holster, and started walking toward the door.  
  
"Time we go and exterminate the pests... and the fools while were at it." Ryu said calmly, walking out of the door, Wes silent, as he followed, the girls, hearing this followed shortly behind the woren.  
  
Wes though was still in thought, thinking back to the incident that had guided him here. The reason he hunted the black market for the owner, and for vengeance as his only reason.  
  
He remembered the day... a day of pain, a day of sadness, a day of despair.  
  
It was at night, in a peaceful town, a decent one that looked more awake then a rundown and wrecked town. Wes was walking around, only wearing a blue tank top and black baggy jeans, strolling around in the area, with short hair, but still down to his neck. He stopped short, jaw dropping in horror as his eyes widened, he glanced over at the now burning house, where he had grown up, the windows shattered and the inside nothing more then a inferno.  
  
Outside were many bodies, one a female, the rest all children, each dead, filled with bullets. He walked closer, to his horror, it was the children, and the guardian, dead by multiple shots. He covered his mouth, his gut tightened, as he shed tears, the sight easily sickened him, the sight of the children shot, the sight of the fire, answers swarmed through his head along with sadness, as he fell to his knees crying.  
  
When morning came, he went out, and demanded who was responsible for it, asking everyone he could find. Not many came clean, most fled when they spotted him. Only one man seemed to come clean, yet show no fear when he spoke, Samuel Clemens, a wealthy owner of many farms, who helps keep the businesses in order. He also was a weapons collector, and he had told the woren to speak inside.  
  
"Now listen here sonny, hard headed and rowdy as you are, you're a fool to think you gonna go on out, and just find them without a fight." Samuel commented, as he glanced with serious eyes on him.  
  
"So what do you suggest, I find a group, give me a break, I don't work well and I sure as hell ain't no follower." He replied angrily.  
  
"I have something that may help ya out," He said standing, as he walked over to what looked to be a armored coffin. "this here is not Dracula's coffin, it is a case that I keep two chain guns in, and these baby's ain't being used to often, but a guy like you seems to have the strength, I feel trustworthy to allow a guy such as you to take it." He said, glancing over to him.  
  
"What's the catch?" Wes said still not trusting towards the man.  
  
"No strings, call it a present, I think you have the strength to wield such a arsenal weaponry around, so c'mon, give it a go." Samuel said, as Wes stood up, and walked over, grasping one of the handles on the coffin, as he lifted it up, only to have it up a few inches off the ground before he dropped it back down, with a short shake following through the room.  
  
Wes took a deep breath, the thing was indeed heavy, he never felt something like this, it was a boulder just about, and he really couldn't even lift one of those.  
  
"It's to damn heavy!!" He replied in a more straining voice.  
  
"Time woren, you need to build up your muscles, no pain no gain as they say." Samuel said with a smile.  
  
"Just tell me what's in there?" He asked calmly.  
  
Samuel smiled, as he took out a cigar, cutting off the one end, before he lit it, glancing over to the woren.  
  
"Chain guns and I hope you learn how to use them quick, they can cause serious amounts of damage you know." He replied, taking a puff out of his cigar.  
  
Wes opened the coffin up, his eyes widened in amazement, there in the coffin, on a pile of bullets laid a large shining metal chain guns, the bullets packed in the bottom of the coffin, aligned in an organized fashion, below the guns, and held in by a large belt, five at a precise guess. He already loved it, as he grasped the handles, pulling them up, as he smiled, taking aim, as he posed a few times, getting well at handling them.  
  
"So... how do they feel?" Samuel asked, watching with his arms over his chest, as Wes glanced over, smiling pleased.  
  
"They feel great; I really think they will come in handy once I get the hang of them." He said, with a smile.  
  
Present time, Wes came into reality, as he jerked his head up, hearing footsteps rapidly approaching, as he threw down the coffin, opening it fully, as he brought out his guns, and aimed, knowing full well they were heading to his position.  
  
Ryu brought out his gun, Nina getting her wand and ring set; as she knew she would need both to focus her magic. Indeed did Nina use two types of weapons, the ring for attacks, and the wand to use for levitating objects, and giving Wes a hard time when he gave her a real hard time. Lethal she was, but with all the hard training she was given, she indeed was ready for anything.  
  
Hicks ran in, guns aimed, but their finger were not to quick to the trigger, as Wes pulled the trigger of his gun, and unleashed a rapid fire of bullets, tearing apart each of the men who charged forth. Ryu only gunned them down one by one; each of the hicks fell to the ground, dead as the bullets hit them. Ryu stood there, looking out of them, as he glanced around the area, waiting for any sudden movements of the men.  
  
A few hicks came charging in from behind, only to feel the fierce chill, as Nina cast a powerful blizzard spell, freezing up most of the hicks who ran in to attack, now they stood frozen in place, Ryu glancing as he took out his gun.  
  
"To shoot or not to shoot, that is the question." Ryu said, as he looked at them.  
  
"What... but there frozen, you have no right." Nina implored, glimpsing at him with begging eyes.  
  
Hot as the area was, the ice that kept the hicks frozen in place thawed down, as they began to move once more. Wes jumped in front, unleashing his rapid fire once more, and tore down the men that broke free of the ice, and took aim at them. Ryu gunned down any he could, only get three shots out.  
  
"Looks like were going to be going all out in taking on these hicks." Ryu said, reloading his gun.  
  
***  
  
Bullets were a flying, as Agent Forty-Five moved behind the overturned tables, returning fire whenever he could to the armed hicks and two Elite guards. His shots took out three hicks, striking each in the head or neck, each fell to the ground as they died. Agent Forty-Five quickly took cover behind one of the table, as he opened his chamber, reloading his gun to max capacity, locking it in place, as he moved into the nearest open shot area, and fired back at the two Elites.  
  
"Rogue scum, you can't resist us forever... you will fail." They replied, firing once more at the man.  
  
Agent Forty-Five said nothing. Not a breath of air, not a gasp or a huff. He only took cover, and reloaded his chambers, and once in shooting range he returned fire. Forcing the Elites into a brief point of silence, he jumped to his feet, moving to whatever point he could in order to survive.  
  
"Bastard, you can't run from us forever." Yelled one of the men, as he stood up, glancing around the room, his eyes peered into each and every corner.  
  
The man was determined to find a lose spot somewhere, an area that had the slightest mishap, where the man would be hiding. Once spotted, they would open fire, and send the man into hell.  
  
A loud nearby creak only lead to the hell of bullets raining along the door side, where a table was flipped over, and bookcases pushed over for evasive action. Agent Forty-Five remained close to the ground, hugging it as each bullet nearly went through his own flesh.  
  
"That should have killed the vermin; the weasel fell into his own trap when he tried to steal our hen." Muttered one of the Elites, as he stood, cautiously approaching an area of dust.  
  
Their eyes narrow, waiting for anyone to attack sudden, they knew somehow, by a one in a million chances could the slippery weasel have been able to survive. They kept their aim sharp, one shift move, and they would the entire bookshelf and corner with lead. As they moved in closer, a loud groan could be heard, as the bookshelf was shoved up in a an instant, in range to easily throw the men's attention away, as several books fell, forcing the men to put there arms in front of their faces, shielding themselves from the rain of several thick paged books, that showered down on them rapidly.  
  
A loud wolf-like howl broke the dead silence in the room, as a large shadow jumped up from behind the shelf, gazing down at the two recovering guards, as he brandish his two silver dual handguns in his hands. Taking aim at the two off guard Elite's, he pulled the trigger, delivering one fatal shot from each of his gun to the back of the Elite guards heads, killing the two instantly, as he landed softly to the ground, smiling as he glanced around finding no more opponents trying to get kill him.  
  
"Come in Randal, do you copy, come in Randal, what is the current status of the weasel?" Demanded an enraged voice over the communicator.  
  
Sniggering wickedly, he walked over to the dead Elite, picking up the communicator, smiling with a intent to anger the head boss even more.  
  
"Answer me, what is that rat up to?" The Don yelled over the phone, slamming his fist on the table, the loud smack being heard over the communicator.  
  
The Agent pressed the reply trigger, placing his microphone to his mouth.  
  
"Sorry to break this to you scumbag, but your men are dead." He replied with a deep snicker.  
  
"YOU... You son-of-a-bitch, you think you can interfere with our plans!?" The Don yelled over the communicator, shouting with a shaky but still pissed off tone of voice.  
  
"Haven't I?" The Agent replied with a snicker. "You have no idea where the Peacemaker is since your cameras are cut off, and this only the start of your nightmare." He completed, snickering more loudly.  
  
"Just what the hell do you think you're going to do bout it!?" The don yelled back, his fingers grasping the communicator ever so tightly.  
  
"Oh, I'm just stay 'in alive, Draco's the one you should be worried about, since he's gonna be here REAL soon." The agent said, cackling more loudly, as walked outside of the door.  
  
"Draco... so, he is with the resistance, just like you?" The Don said with a lower tone of voice.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not... all I'm say 'in is, humpty dumpty is going to fall." He said, once more cackling, as he cut off.  
  
The Don growled loudly, shaking his fist angrily, as he flipped the main communicator dial line to all remaining guards except the one he recently was speaking with.  
  
"Attention all Elites, there is a man out there who with the resistance! Find him and kill him at all cost. along with the peacemaker and that trouble making woren of his!?" The Don shouted in the phone, his orders already unclear with the static that buzzed over the communicator as he rasped loudly.  
  
Slamming the communicator down hastily, and with blind rage, breaking part of the communicator's bottom area apart, a few plastic pieces . He breathed in and out deeply, slowly calming himself down.  
  
"No offence to you, Don Cameron, but losing your temper at a time like this is what the spy is pushing into on purpose." Jack lectured, sitting more relaxed.  
  
"Did I ask for your opinion, already this mission has gone from grand to chaos." The Don said angrily.  
  
"That's what happens when you hire them idiot hicks to do your work." Jack replied, scratching his nose, the Don only pounded his hands on the desk, and glanced ignorantly at him.  
  
"Shut up... if Draco's on his way, were both screwed, that outlaw is nothing but raging demon. If I don't get that Fae soon, were both dead men." He replied fearfully.  
  
Jack was speechless, he indeed was scared, especially when it came to the threat of the murderous outlaw Draco, it was a fear that he did know all to well. The idea of Draco even coming there, and raising hell was nightmare about to become real, and his death would perhaps be the end of the conclusion.  
  
***  
  
More hicks opened fire upon Ryu's position, as the peacemaker opened fire, delivering a full chamber of accurate shots to each of them, assailing them in their arms or legs, other shots to the head or heart, killing them in the second the bullets hit them in the critical point.  
  
"House party and every relative invited." Wes commented looking at the fallen fools.  
  
"Why the hell would he hire hicks, these idiots are worst gunslingers around. they can't even get their asses clean, much less graduate from good hygiene school." Ryu muttered, as he dashed forth, the three following in his tracks.  
  
"Seems like Ryu becoming the wise-cracker type now." Nina said, giggling.  
  
Ryu glared scowling her, but focused his attention ahead, reloading his chamber, and locking it in place, as he spotted a figure move their hands in their pocket, and pull out a gun, ready to fire upon Ryu. The peacemaker was sharp in the eyes, as he spotted the action, and with a move of his arm, he grasped his handgun, pulling it from his holster, and aimed at the suspect hidden in shadows, Ryu pulled the trigger, giving only one shot, as he delivered a bullet directly to the gun the figure held, the gun flying out of his hands, and onto the floor.  
  
Another shot rang out, his bullet this time piercing into his heart, sending the figure to the ground, struggling for air, as he flinched several times before dying. Ryu ran over, glancing down at the man in a black suit.  
  
"What the hell, this isn't a hick." Ryu said in disbelief, Wes running over, as he kneeled down, a shocked glance on his face.  
  
"Wesy-chan, what's the matter?" Cherry asked, placing her hands on his shoulders, as he took a deep breath closing his eyes.  
  
"This is the Elite Guard, gunmen known to be the Don's most trusted men, and very skilled gunsmiths." Wes said in a very cautious tone.  
  
"Elite, you mean high guards?" Nina replied, with a squeal.  
  
"No shit, and if there here, then that means the Don must be close by." He said, with a war cry growl snickering in his throat.  
  
He grasped both of his mini guns placing them in his coffin, before picking it up and placing it on his back, as he walked off, shrugging Cherry off his shoulder. He didn't once look back nor stop to help her up to her feet like any kind gentlemen would do.  
  
"Wes...where you-"  
  
"Stay out of my way... This fight is mine alone, GOT IT!?" He shouted disgruntled, the three jumping at his last remark, the woren only walking off in the distance, Ryu stood there with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Why's he so angry?" Cherry sadly asked, shivering as his words rang through her ears.  
  
"A score to settle, he is right though. This fight is not ours, it's his and his alone. I would ask the same thing if I was to face Draco, al." Ryu stated, as he turned, walking in the opposite direction as the woren.  
  
"So you don't care that he's going to die?" Nina asked infuriated, only to receive a response of silence.  
  
"ANSWER ME!!" She yelled, Ryu halting in his retreating steps.  
  
"I gave you my true answer, that's all you're going to get." He answered, once more walking away from the two.  
  
"Coward, your just too scared to help him, aren't cha?" Nina egged on, Ryu ignoring her as he just continued walking away.  
  
"Give it up Nina, knowing any man like Wes; it is better to just stay out of the way." Cherry said, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Nina gave a scowling grin, pouting in discontent. She turned; her fists clenched and fire red angry eyes, walking away from Cherry, and following Wes path.  
  
"Fine, I'll go and help him myself." Nina said annoyed, as Cherry only grabbed her by the arms, containing her from continuing.  
  
"Let me go!!"  
  
"NO!! Wes is going to go ALONE, that means WITHOUT support." Cherry grumbled, grasping the Fae's wrists tighter.  
  
"He needs us, he won't make it, we must go there!" Nina pleaded, still struggling to break free of Cherry's grasp.  
  
Cherry took a deep sigh; she knew only a few things about knocking someone out, considering she took self defense classes to defend herself against muggers and thugs. She was told only to use such techniques only when threatened. Though with a stubborn girl like Nina already too damn sympathetic for her friend, it was a good enough reason for Cherry to knock her unconscious.  
  
"I'm sorry Nina, but you leave me with no other alternative." With those last words, she struck the fear around a pressure point within the neck, squeezing it until the Fae fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Picking the sleeping Fae up in her arms, Cherry carried her off, into the direction of where Ryu had started off to.  
  
***  
  
Gunshots rang throughout the halls, as Agent Forty-Five once more engaged into battle. Making each shot precise as any could be, he took out any hostile guards, freeing the hostages taken by the hicks.  
  
"Never thought I'd be do 'in this, but it's the only way to send a message to them that Neo Rogue no longer hides in the shadows." He said mentally to himself.  
  
He quickly fled, and glances around the hallways for any more signs of enemy. Finding only silence he slowly walked out, glancing around. Unknown to him was the lurking figure, dressed in black, and already planning a pre- emptive attack on him. Raising his handgun, he aimed accurately, pulling the trigger, sending a bullet into the right side of the Agents chest. A loud cry of pain rang his throat, and turning, he fired randomly, amazingly hitting the Elite guard dead on in the heart, a miracle it were to seem.  
  
The Agent ran, he only had one option, get outside, where he prayed that Draco would be there.  
  
"If there's one thing I beg to a god for in this life, it is that Draco is here, at least I will go out, knowing I saw his face last." He begged, staggered walking toward the hallway, blood trickling out of his wound, with each step he took, a drop of blood fell to the ground.  
  
He didn't consider it, he could feel his strength leaving him, his own body still moving by the strength of his will to get outside, a will so strong, he was not ready to just fall down, and die in a puddle created by his own blood.  
  
***  
  
Draco pulled up in his land rover jeep, a normal sandy brown tan color, with a plastic cover casting a cover over the seating range, driving towards the resort, his speed intense, but still cautious of his surroundings. Approaching his destination, he slowed to a halt, glancing over the area with a imperturbable glance, as he stepped out of the truck, gaping the area, as he glanced to the entrance, his jaw dropped, as he removed his glasses, there slowly walking down the stairs was someone he knew all to well.  
  
"LEON!!" He hollered out loud, running up the stairs with all the energy he had in his body, but slowed to a halt, as an Elite guard appeared at the entrance, aiming his firearm at Leon, and opening fire with one loud silencing bang.  
  
Draco stood shocked, as the impact of the bullet made Leon's body flinch, and forced him to his knees. He gasped cringing once more. Draco breathed faster, tears streaming down his face, as he reached for his gun, firmly taking hold of it, he pulled it out, and within a heartbeat, he pointed the crosshairs of the handgun to the head of the Elite, pulling the trigger back with all his strength, one bang, one instant, it flew, and hit its target dead on in the skull of the Elite guard. It took just a few second before the Elite collapsed to the cold pavement ground, eyes wide, with blood already pouring out of his head.  
  
Immediately did Draco run to his fallen comrades side, kneeling down, as he turned his friend over, the two now face to face.  
  
"Draco... I knew you'd arrive..." He weakly replied, smiling the exact same way.  
  
"Leon... I should have known... forty-five was your lucky number..... " Draco said, moping as he did.  
  
"Don't get so emotional. you killed many. the past two years, you have changed. you're not the bloodthirsty killer from so long ago. you're a decent human being. I wouldn't have lasted this long. if you hadn't shown me the ways of a gunslinger." He replied, groaning in pain.  
  
"Leon, hang in there, Lecha's here, she can help you, you'll-"  
  
Leon shook his head, a frown of despair and acceptance was the only expression he seemed to give Draco.  
  
"It's fate, but please. for me, one of your good friends... save them... free the hostages... please... it is one request... goodbye Draco... never forget me." He replied, as his body went motionless, Leon had officially then entered the afterlife, and had left Draco kneeling there, weeping over his lost friend.  
  
Lecha took a few steps close; she knew it wasn't a good time to cut in, especially when someone had lost someone dear to them. When Draco first joined Neo Rogue, many were to afraid to approach him, most kept a huge distance, never making eye contact or conversation with them. Leon perhaps was the first to approach, the first to perhaps be able to have the guts to even step up and start a conversation with the newcomer, and eventually getting to know the man well. Draco at first was a bit cocky, giving more angry comments such as 'fuck off', or 'bite me', but as Leon kept trying, Draco finally accepted, and the two started talking about their pasts.  
  
Leon came from a more poor family, loosing his parents at a tender age of eight; he became a street punk, using the tricks of the trade to con people out of money. He was easily caught, and sentenced to a juvenile camp for around three years before he managed to escape and flee into the ever so desperado society that was known today. He was found by Neo Rogue by one of their older members, and taken under its wing, trained in combat and in the field of espionage like many before he was formally a member.  
  
Draco may not have been able to relate, growing up in the middle of nowhere with only one friend who recently betrayed him, it wasn't too easy to even overcome a rough past. He told Leon of it though, seeing how the guy would react, only to find Leon more intrigued by it then scared. Leon though asked if Draco could give some lessons in gun-slinging, to which Draco was more reluctant to go through with at first, but after a few naggings, he finally gave in to Leon's request. It wasn't a pain for him, Leon learned quickly, and easily was able to improve faster then anyone Draco had seen. He went from a more erroneous shooter to a top gunner.  
  
The two indeed grew close, becoming good friends, though not partners, and thanks to him, did Draco have learn to trust people once more, at least those of the organization that is.  
  
Lecha though, while saddened as well, still knew the two had a priority, and Leon had asked for one thing before he bit the dust. If she let Draco kneel there, and cry his tears out, they would not be able to fulfill Leon's last wish.  
  
"We can mourn for him later, right now we have to get the hostages to safety, it is what Leon wanted, so get you act together, and move it!" She said aggravated, but still trying not to yell at him.  
  
Draco stood, saying nothing, and not making eye contact with her. He only advanced towards the door, taking out his gun, as he opened his clip chamber, reloading his weapon to a full round, he entered the building, ready for anything. Ryu could wait, he owed Leon for a lot, and he wasn't going to back out now.  
  
"This one's for you, Leon." He mentally said, as he locked the clip into place, ready for a brawl of gun-slinging.  
  
***  
  
Gunshots roared all throughout the halls, shotguns rapidly going off, and six magnum shots following afterwards. Cherry had caught up with Ryu, carrying Nina in her arms as she did. Ryu was about to say something until he turned hearing several footsteps moving along an approaching them. Taking out his gun, he eagerly awaited for them to enter, and sure enough, he started another gun down. Things this time were a lot more difficult, as he was now busy protecting two girls, one asleep and the other having no place in a battle zone such as this. Ryu took out around three hicks with every six pack of bullets he had used.  
  
"Give it up peacemaker, we may be dumb, but we ain't sure as hell weak when up against a pint shooter like you." One remarked, once more shooting near Ryu with his double barrel shotgun.  
  
Ryu only poked out and returned fire, his perfect locked on shots hitting the heart of the hick, and wounding a few others in the arms and legs. Taking evasion behind the counter, he reloaded his weapon, taking a deep breath, glancing over to Cherry, who was face first hugging the floor, covering hear ears from the shots. The area was the kitchen center, large, with around several cooking utensils both scattered and organized throughout the kitchen. Food was slopped all over the floor, battered and splattered throughout the kitchen, proving to be a mess that a food fight would never even equal.  
  
Shaking his head, the Peacemaker leaned against the wall, as he waited for the shots to stop, as he moved into position, and opened fire once more. This was the only alternative he knew of, even if he was slowly losing his edge, he had to keep fighting back, to protect the two girls. Moving out, he opened fire once more, and killed around six of the unknown number of hicks, once more taking cover behind the cabinet dresser.  
  
Repeating the same phase as usual, he waiting for the shots to stop, before moving out again, and opening fire, taking out what seemed to be the last of the hicks.  
  
Not one shot rang out, stillness ran throughout the room. Cherry slowly move to stand, but Ryu gestured her to remain seated, as he stood up slowly. He knew well of how men were known to ploy traps such as this one, and he wasn't going to fall for it.  
  
Sure enough, one did just that, only hidden in the shadows, an Elite guard of the Don opened fire, and hit Ryu directly in the right shoulder, now giving him a vital advantage since Ryu now was left with only his poor accurate left hand. Ryu never had done well with his left hand, he was much better with his right, and thanks to that last shot, he was a sitting duck.  
  
"Game over peacemaker... your right arm is out for the count, and your left hand seems a little weak. Pathetic, you only use one arm, the one you are a natural with, and that is where your flaw is. putting to much dependence in that one arm, that why so many of the good ones have died by the hands of our kind." The Elite boasted, as he took aim at Ryu's skull.  
  
"Time to die, Peacemaker." He remarked, slowly moving his hands to the trigger, but in that same instant, did Cherry jump, and swung what looked to be a large frying pan downward, with a loud dong sound emitting from the strong alloyed top, dazing the Elite, as he fell to the ground.  
  
Ryu glanced up at her, very flabbergasted at her move, his eyes wide as he glanced up at the blushing in embarrassment Cherry.  
  
"Tee-hee, never knew I had it in meh." She said, giving a toothy smile.  
  
Ryu beamed at her with half opened eyes, before tightly closing them as he grasped his wound. Cherry only slowly stepped back, grasping Nina by the collar of her kimono, shaking her intensively.  
  
"Nina, rise and shine, wake up before your boyfriend kills me." She pleaded, only to find Nina still asleep, drool coming from her mouth.  
  
"I'm not going to kill you, I should thank you for at least putting her out." He said, with a deep sigh.  
  
"She obviously never knows when to give up, huh?" Cherry asked, wondering what Ryu would say.  
  
"You could say that... but see if there is a god damn first aid around, this wound is a bitch to put up with you know." He told her, wincing from the pain.  
  
Cherry nodded once more, as she walked off, getting the first aid kit, and tended to his wound. He breathed deeply, already he finally was in relief, and he prayed that he would not be forced to fight soon.  
  
***  
  
Wes ran through the crowd of hicks, ramming all those who were in his path, the hicks went flying several feet across through the air, slamming in the wall brutally. He swung his coffin around, smashing any hicks who dared try and rush him, the heavy metal smashing the already square jawed brainless fools who even with some brain still managed to screw up an easy job such as taking out the garbage. Wes towered over them, sneering down at them, as he started kicking them in the gun, as he continued on, using his coffin as a shield, with bullets already blazing directly at him.  
  
He advanced inward against the shower of bullets, the loud tints and pings that rapidly emitted from his coffin, every bullet that hit immediately fell to the ground, dulled by its now smashed head. The coffin indeed was an armored plate, an alloy if titanium and metal melted together, giving it the heavy weight that was hard enough to even lift, and the ability to be used like a shield.  
  
Wes repeatedly used the strategy, moving in to the offensive hicks, and smashing them hard with his coffin. He easily knew he had to keep going, he was getting closer and closer with each pounding moment, he could feel his muscles tense in excitement, his heart beat faster, with each breath he took, slowly getting closer to the boss, he would soon enough have his vengeance, by getting the boss of the entire Black Market.  
  
After forcing a few heads to roll after he K.O.'ed them, he took out a cigar, lighting it up with his own personal lighter, he took a few puffs, before exasperating the smoke away. He opened his coffin, taking hold of his chain gun, before shutting the door, and once more carrying the coffin through the hall.  
  
***  
  
"Gary, come in Gary, do you read me... Arrrgg!" The Don threw the communicator across the room, the strength forcing the communicator to break with the impact caused as it hit the wall.  
  
"This isn't looking well, so far you have lost six of your men, the Fae is free and now we have Draco to deal with. what more could happen?" Jack complained with a tranquil tone.  
  
"I have the sense of hearing you know... and best just shut up before your mouth brings us more trouble." The Don grumbled, as he took a seat in his chair once more.  
  
The Don glanced to the door, as he already could tell the firing of bullets was growing more loudly with each passing second. He knew someone was coming, someone big and tall, alas he was already too scared to react. Soon enough, the shots stopped, loud stomps grew louder as they approached the entrance to where the Don was.  
  
In the same moment, a loud smash broke the suspense, as the woren walked in, throwing his coffin purposely towards Jack, smashing the TV's behind him. Brandishing his two guns, he fired along the walls, destroying most of the remaining equipment in the security surveillance room, and stopping as he glanced at the two, a cigar still in his mouth as he gleamed brightly to the two.  
  
"HERE'S WESY!!" He shouted psychotically, as he dropped his chain guns to the ground, a loud thud as the metal weapons landed to the ground.  
  
"You damn woren's are NOTHING BUT TROUBLE!!" Jack bellowed, reaching for his handgun, he was to slow to grasp it, as Wes moved with blinding speed, and whacked the owner in the face, sending him to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Ya, cause fucks like you seem to just run your mouths so much." Wes muttered, as he spit on him.  
  
"The only thing I see is a foolish trouble making showoff that is about to learn why nobody crosses the Black Markets path and gets away alive." The done said, pulling out two daggers.  
  
"Guess I'm going to make history by taking you down." Wes said, cracking his knuckles.  
  
The Don dashed forth, swinging his blades directly near the Woren, but missed Wes only by a hair.  
  
"At least you ain't no pushover, else this would just be another boring fight." Wes said, smiling.  
  
The Don took offense, swinging his daggers at the woren, who easily avoided them, moving to the side with great posture.  
  
"Stand still and die as you should Woren!!" The Don yelled, swatting faster each time.  
  
"C'mon, is that all ya got?" Wes teased, flipping the done the bird with both hands.  
  
"Fool, your desire will get the best of you!" He yelled, as he thrust a blade forward, only to hit the wall, as Wes then grabbed him by the throat, and smashed him in the gut with his free arm, forcing the don to drop his weapon.  
  
Hurling him to the ground, the woren walked forward, kicking him in the gut, as he continued his relentless assault. The Don only remained their, taking the beatings as he began to bleed from his nose, bruise marks already over his face, teeth already ripped from their sockets, and a mouth puffy from swelling up from the beatings.  
  
"This is what you get... for the children you killed, you shall pay!!" Wes roared in his face, as he clenched the Don by the collar of his shirt, picking him up as he chucked him out into the hall, following him as he grabbed the back of the collar, and dragged the Don along the floor.  
  
Wes shoved the Don's face against the smooth, flat wood polished floor, rubbing the Don's face on it like a mop, blood now covering most of his already ugly face. After a few seconds of this, Wes lobbed him off into the bar room, the main nightclub area for most, with the dance floor of multi colored lights, the many hundred bottles of alcohol drinks, surround sound speakers, tables on the sides for chatting and the usual lava lamp decorations. The place was deserted, not a tender or a person was inside, obviously Hicks weren't to keen on how nice the place looked.  
  
Wes towed the Don's ass inside, before he threw him behind the bar counter, forcing the Don to smash into the glass bottles on the shelves behind, each one on the now broken area fell to the ground with a loud shatter. Wes stopped, taking a few deep breaths, as he looked over, waiting for the Don to stand, the man already a bloody mess. Wes didn't care what he was doing, he wanted the man to suffer before he died, he wanted the bastard to die slow, slow and painfully as possible. The scene of the dead children fueled the woren's wrath, the scene of their murdered bodies ran through his mind, his conscious had agreed with his decision, he was not going to back down, no matter how much the Don begged for mercy he would not yield.  
  
A very warm and intoxicating scent easily broke the woren's berserk state, as he glance up, the back of the bar in flames, with a man engulfed in flames slowly standing up.  
  
"Ahahahahahaha... To hell I may go very soon, and freedom I shall have. foolish Woren. even if you killed me out of vengeance, this... is...ahhhhhhhhh!!" With that said, the Don fell to the bar, burnt to a crisp, the woren only walked out, and ran back to the servaliance room, finding Jack awake.  
  
"Still alive... hmph, I guess the Don truly is weak..." He muttered, shaking his head.  
  
"He's dead, and unless you want to be caught in the fire, we best get out." Wes replied, as he put his equipment away.  
  
"I have a safety system to take care of that, unless..." Jack remembered of what the guards reported, but he also knew full well if the camera's were cut, then perhaps most of the security or emergency systems were also cut. "Shit."  
  
Jack stood to his feet, as he ran out, Wes shaking his head, as he packed up, and followed.  
  
***  
  
Draco already had gone from room to room, gunning down any of the armed Hicks, and needlessly only needing to say "Know who I am, Draco 'HK' Carter, and you best get a move on if you want to live."  
  
Those few words stirred enough panic that everyone ran for the door panicking from the fright, pushing and shoving to escape. He did this in every floor, easily getting most of the hostages out, and making a record out of it as well. He did though prevent most from killing themselves by trying to escape through the window, obviously the people did have a sense NOT to go as far as jumping form the third floor and end their lives so easily. He completed just about each floor in only a half an hour, meeting up with Lecha who was keeping count.  
  
"That's about all of them Draco." She said, marking each of the area's the two had gone through, as they looked to one another with a nod.  
  
"Good." He replied weary.  
  
"What about the other purpose, don't you want to go after Ryu?" She asked, turning to glance at him, as she noticed he was looking to the ground, a sad glance on his lips, a tear going down from his face.  
  
He didn't speak nor answer her, he only stood up, and walked out, down the hall that would lead to the entrance. He already knew all the Hicks had been taken care of, and Lecha had taken out perhaps the last Elite Guard around, considering what happen to the others. Draco though didn't feel up to killing Ryu, even if he still hated the guy, at this point, he just wanted to leave this place, and stay at some place for a short while, he had lost someone dear to him, and even though he shrugged if off, deep down, it already ached at his heart.  
  
Lecha didn't try to comfort him; she knew how it felt to lose someone dear to you, since she experienced it so many times. She only followed slowly behind him, the two exiting the place through another side, and secretly snuck around the crowd, trying not to make a scene, went to where their jeep was park, as they got into the car leaving, Draco only glancing ahead at the endless desert that was ahead.  
  
"Leon... You were the only other person I trusted... as a friend, and a apprentice... I fulfilled your last request... but your death will take time to get over, I know it all to well." He though, hoping his now dead friend was hearing him.  
  
He only knew to well the experience, it was the same one that lead him to such a treacherous life, that turned his father from the once loving and bold father he once knew to the scumbag that he learned to despise and eventually kill. He never found death so sad when it was people who were after him in his early teens, but now he lost someone he truly was close to, and he already feared he would only become the same thing his father had fallen to, a drunk old man.  
  
"Draco... I'm here for you... please... let me help you... " He glanced over to Lecha, who was staring at him with already wet eye and a concerned glance on her face.  
  
He took a sigh, and nodded, she was perhaps the only other person who knew his past well and indeed, she was like him, a girl raised by abusive parents, she understood him better then anyone else. Draco took a deep sigh, deciding it was best to head off to another town, perhaps one that was not already marked by his deeds of doom.  
  
***  
  
Ryu ran out, carrying Nina in his arms, as Cherry followed him closely behind. They fled out to the front, finding the place surrounded with most of the hostages, who didn't spot Draco when he and Lecha fled. The they were more astound by the fire already ablaze and burning most of the building up, as it scorched the entire forth floor, smoke coming out of windows, everything inside burning most of the place down into bits and pieces. Jack ran out, only to stop, gasping as his face filled with horror, watching his own business burn to the ground; he knew all was lost, his own resort, now gone, and all thanks to the Black Market.  
  
Ryu placed Nina calmly on the ground.  
  
"Jack Black, you bastard. You're the one who caused this." He turned around, glancing at Ryu, and Cherry, plus around a hundred others, all with grim scowls on their faces.  
  
"Hey... I can't be held for all of it... they threatened me Y'know, I can't say I didn't try to stop them-"  
  
"Liar, you were in with them, you DID have connections, and you sold Nina out just for your OWN ambitions of wealth." Ryu said, taking a step towards him.  
  
Clenching his left hand tightly, he glared angrily at Jack, before he swung forth his arm, and punched him in the jaw. Jack collapsed to the ground, crawling back like a coward, as Ryu gave him a swift kick to the chin, knocking the fool back out.  
  
"Bravo Ryu... I guess you do have gut for fighting without a gun or sword... " Ryu turned to find Wes toddling out, a bit bruised, but still at his best.  
  
"All seems to end almost well." He alleged, pointing over to the still unconscious Nina.  
  
"That explains why she didn't follow me." He mentioned, glowering down at her body.  
  
Cherry, Ryu and Wes slowly strolled over to where the Fae was laid down.  
  
"So, how we gonna wake sleeping beauty up?" Wes inquired, crossing his arms together.  
  
"Cherry could, considering how ya frenched her at the hot springs." Ryu teased Cherry glaring at him irritated.  
  
"Woah, let me get this straight, Cherry, frenched Nina, in the hot springs, NAKED?" Wes questioned excitedly.  
  
"Well, she did shrug me off, AND IT WASN'T LIKE WE WERE DOING ANYTHING WRONG!!" She screamed, the two shrinking as she did.  
  
"No, just putting her in a tight position she wanted no part of." Ryu mockingly commented, Cherry easily growing red in anger.  
  
"Wesy-chan, can you please...you known." She whispered, winking and tilting her head over towards Nina, a bright wide smile spread along the worens lips.  
  
Striding suspiciously, the woren stood next to Ryu, as he put his left arm behind the Peacemaker, before shoving him unsuspectingly over to the Fae, forcing him to fall directly on target, his lips touching hers, a mild and seemingly short kiss. Nina slowly opened her eyes, spotting Ryu, she shoved him away, slapping him across the face.  
  
Scowling over to the woren, he gave a livid expression, while Wes and Cherry could only laugh. .  
  
***  
  
"So guess this is farewell for now Wes?" Nina asked a sad glance on her face.  
  
"Don't feel so sad, birdy, your no longer hunted, the boss of the Black market is dead, and I finally got a girl." He replied, pulling Cherry closer to him.  
  
"Yeah, for about a few days, before you dump her for someone else who has a nice body." Ryu joked, the two glaring at each other for a few seconds, before bursting out in laughter.  
  
"Well, see ya around Ryu." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Take care Wes, try not to get to beaten up." Ryu remarked with a laugh.  
  
Wes only snorted, starting up his engine, as he put his care into four wheel drive, and sped off into the distance.  
  
"So Ryu, where to now?" Nina asked, moving uncomfortably close to him, giving him an ever so begging glance.  
  
"For me, work, there still gunmen who roam this land, and I'm gonna take them down... In the name of the Peacemakers... Outlaws shall be punished." He stated, drawing his gun, as he aimed it to the distance of the setting sun, the sky giving a ever so bright pink color in the distance, as Ryu only smiled watching it.  
  
Nina didn't say a word, she understood what Ryu was wanting, but as long as he would allow her to tag along, she had just about no reason at all to resist.  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Just when all seems to be over, the truth is revealed, from the shadows of the unknown, the true fiends send in three hired guns, to kill me off, and capture Nina. With the help of a man wanting their heads, the odds seem even, but the question remains, who is the real boss behind this act.  
  
Next Time: Dangerous Games 


	7. Dangerous Games

In a dark large room, with many people seated behind stands, relaxing peacefully as they glanced down at the man who casually walked forth into the spotlight, arms crossed behind his back, as he glimpsed up at the highest stand in the room, taking a deep breath, ready to address them.  
  
"It appears Don Monte Cameron has failed, and like any fool, he chose to take a cowards way out rather then face us." The familiar man stated, knowing full well his role of keeping the Don on a leash was finally over with.  
  
"The Black Market was our only way of getting the Fae without being discovered; now it seems we have only few choices left." A deep male voice replied from the upper left area of the stands.  
  
"We cannot revert to THEM, not yet... we still have two cards yet to play... The first is the Peacemaker head boss Erwin. he is one of our best choices considering how deep of debt he is in." A soft male voice claimed, his tone more relieved then most others.  
  
"Your out of line, he wouldn't even dare get involved in a case such as this, the Bandit Trio though might be of good service." The elderly man addressed the council members, chatter of disagreement buzzing afterwards.  
  
"The Bandit Trio! Are you blind old fool, those men are better as assassins then they are in a mission such as this." A female of the stands bellow in dismay at the suggestion the male made.  
  
"OLD FOOL, why I outta-"  
  
"I agree with Penelope, last time we gave them a mission to take care of a leak that would tarnish our corporation, they ended up creating a scene of murder, that incident still is under question." Acknowledged a male seated a few stands away from the Penelope, already showing who side he was with on this debate.  
  
"Penelope, show respect to the elders of this council, and Dagget, we acknowledge your opinion, but at this point, I agree with our Elder, Elroy. The Bandit Trio may be a mix of misfits and the most sadistic soldiers of fortune known to this world, but they are our only option." Stated the one who was seated in the highest chair, a man in his near fifties, but still retained his dark green hair, with a few gray hairs showing in the hairline, thin but visible to any sharp eye.  
  
"Seymour, as always, I thank thee." Elroy honored, as he bowed with his hands clasped together.  
  
"I agree with Elroy and Seymour, the Bandit Trio are the right source, even if they are reckless, at the right price, they can be easily convinced to do as much as groom a puppy. All we need to do is offer that price, I would say a around six hundred-thousand dollars might do the trick." Mentioned a more deep toned female voice, seated near Dagget.  
  
"Trish, you goodie two shoes, always siding with the elders just cause they allowed you in the council!?" Penelope muttered to herself, grasping her fists in anger.  
  
"Hold your tongue Penelope, were not here to start a child's argument, were here to decide what steps must be taken." The more relieved male voice stated, glaring at her with perturb eyes.  
  
"Grr, mind your damn business Clark!" She spat, infuriated greatly.  
  
At that moment, a buzz of several arguments started throughout the council, one side to the other, each shouting with rasped tones of voices. Elroy though was the only one who remained out of it, as he was the high chairman within the council.  
  
"Order... ORDER!! There is no need for this arguing to continue. As the highest councilmen of this council, I need only few votes to get it, and so far, I have enough." Bits of anger were shouted towards him, before he raised his hand calling for silence. "In addition, I have called for the three already, with an offer they cant refuse." He concluded, with a smile at his last statement.  
  
Those who did disagree replied with yells of disgust, but they were only ignored by Seymour, who had dealt with their backbiting so many times before. He didn't ever cheat or rig things to create his own gain, he was a fair man who granted equality to all his members, even those who did at times mock and criticize him. With already the failure of the Black Markets strive to retrieve the Fae, they had little choice but to rely now on others.  
  
He only feared what would happen if the failures did continue, the ones who would take over would be the Chairman's most elite force known throughout the land, beings who easily were superior in ways that no mortal ever could equal. Jealous he was, they easily were more then the council would ever attain to. He still hid the idea, like the many others, as they didn't dare shed their spite towards the squad that had already spread fear through the land thirty years ago.  
  
***  
  
In a town by the name of Mayflower, said to have been named for a flower years before the sands eroded the soil away. It was another small average town, the buildings made from wood, but reinforced to withstand the ever devastating sandstorms that ravaged the area from year to year. The town though wasn't so average considering that it housed many guards posted to protect what was known as 'Green Domes' that were around the area.  
  
Green Domes were mainly farms, placed under a huge dome that extended deep into the ground, avoiding most of the sands that spanned throughout the desert. Around forty acres were taken up by the domes, mostly for the purpose of growing large quantities of edible plants, to help keep the food supply of fruits and vegetables at a high and supplying rate.  
  
The main security that surrounded each dome kept a tight protection that no group had ever been able to bypass for several years, none have dared let a single renegade or hell-raiser through, they only answered to the trespassers with the heavy artillery gunshots of pure grade A lead bullets. It was the only way to answer when threats of outlaws had risen to the state of creating an armed group to hire people to go out and hunt down the outlaws. The armed guards were employed by the farmers and by the food marketers to stand guard around a one area of the dome, at the turret guns, lookouts sent to the tower to keep watch of the distance for any incoming hostile forces. The amount of time was around several hours, shifts around eight hours per day, given only a day off.  
  
The area was set up beyond the idea of a prison, but it was necessary in order to protect such a vital area. The dome may have been several yards thick in glass, but with the right amount of force, the entire area would be shattered. Wires were not placed in to prevent impact resistance; the dome was designed to purely to last forever, why else was it thirteen layers thick, and only a one way glass, the outside cloaked in a dark gray mirror, to prevent most beings from coming in.  
  
A few beasts did pick fights, but were silenced by the counter attack of the auto-guns that would activate when an intruder without a signal was detected. Workers carried a card that sent out a signal, providing them a safe walk inside. Anything without the card would be shot to death. The second was the facial scan, after you passed inside; you had to get a scan, eyes, hair and facial. The last part was an X-ray scan, a device that helped point out anything dangerous the worker carried.  
  
The fear of traitors was one of the biggest fears among, and the system easily took care of it, putting thick doors and locks on the most very critical damaging areas that could cause a shockwave of explosions easily leaving an opening for a group of vigilantes to move in and create plenty of trouble for the entire dome.  
  
The inside was rumored to be an Eden, nothing but plants were inside, food all around, but anyone who went in stayed inside til their death. While there was communication, people who worked in their never seemed to want to leave, they wanted to stay in the area, breath the air, and gaze upon the endlessness of the beauty that the planet long ago lost.  
  
The town only played the role of operation in trade, but it wasn't too crowded, the place was only for workers and some of the workers family's, who helped out in keeping the town straight. The usual eat and go area's, and hotel's were the only area's that were built for travelers on the go, but recently, someone was running amok within the town.  
  
Damien 'Nazza' Hill's was stirring up trouble round-a-bout, already wanted for several armed robberies, and attempted murders of several government officials and the guards, and also public disturbance, when he ran his mouth about how certain races were ugly directly in the same places the people were. Recently though he has started more trouble, this time with public graffiti, creating symbols of highly controversial meanings, easily stirring up a trouble with many of the travelers.  
  
As usual, it was up to a peacemaker to take him down, and recently, Ryu was the one with the job. He only gave one warning, with a message sent by the old telegram system by a boy, stating the punk to either show up in the town square or start packing and running. The town went dead quiet; high noon now was near with the sun in the dead center of the sky. , Ryu standing out in the middle, a slight breeze blowing his coat to the side, his face ever emotionless.  
  
Slowly a runt came out, wearing the usual punk rock T-shirt, with a band well known throughout the lands, Shattered Kiss. His short but still baggy pants hanging past the knee's, and leather boots already covering his bare feet.  
  
"Well, the coward waits for me to show, how amusing, so what, we gonna get this-"  
  
BANG!!  
  
One shot rang, one second passed, one person stood, one gun drawn. A gentle breeze once more blew through town, caressing the victor's hair, the long blue hair of Ryu, who glanced at the fallen teen, a shot to the heart, easily fatal to a weak fool such as this.  
  
His gun smoked with the recent bullet engagement of the chamber fire, as he snorted, placing the gun back into its holster, he turned away from the punk, walking off at a normal trotting pace, making not one single remark, only in his head.  
  
"All talk and easily naive, better to end your pitiful life as soon as possible." Ryu mentally remarked, heading off, as the townsfolk walked outside, each staring down at the fallen man, a few spat insensitive remarks towards the peacemaker, claiming he had no right to kill a still young child.  
  
Anyone over the age of thirteen who was involved in such things as this was easily considered a criminal, mostly on the account that teenagers around that age were most often responsible for violence. Incidents from the past few decades spanned many bad incidents where teens carried out murders on people that a mob or crime syndicate wanted dead. While people at times put teens into programs designed to help guide them the right path, most were rebellious enough to not even follow.  
  
Ryu never entered such a thing, he and Draco both grew up in the middle of nowhere. The two were allowed outside to explore and get some exercise, but never to wonder too far from home. Draco had run off after he murdered his father, only to turn to the side of an outlaw.  
  
He might have been the first, but he was easily tricky. When young, he and Ryu always were competitive, in running, fighting and the usual wrestle. Draco always managed to outdo Ryu in anything, finishing first in racing, pinning him in wrestling, and disarming him in sword fights.  
  
Ah, the days of the past, when the two were young, so energetic, and so filled with dreams of the future they never did argue or fight in bitterness at all. Those times were over, and the two were arch enemies. Ryu though still remembered why he left home. Out on a short walk, mostly to see if Draco was around their hide out, mostly a rock that had an underground cave. Finding no trace, he headed home, only to find his home scorching in a vicious inferno that no man in his right mind would dare go inside and try to face. Ryu wouldn't even try, the true horror was outside.  
  
He took only to steps forward, before falling to his knees, breaking into tears, mourning over the death of his parents, and demanding to know who and why someone would do this.  
  
Never since then had he found an answer, but he found a path, his long road of being a hunter of the malice outlaws who tarnished the lands, deadbeats who murdered, robbed, rapped, and cause public disturbance. He had been there for about six days now, with Nina as well. Nina, how he had grew closer to her, though she wasn't too happy that often since she had a job.  
  
Ryu had long ago thwarted an armed robbery within a tavern four years ago. While the main head offered many rewards none would refuse, Ryu only remarked it was his job. The tender though still wished he could repay him, so when he returned, he immediately went to the tavern, and asked if Nina could have a job there.  
  
The tender glanced at her uneasy, taking a deep long sigh. He accepted, but there was a catch, Nina was not a waitress, she was a dish washer, mostly so someone could get a good long break. She wasn't pleased with the position at all, repetitively washing dish after dish after dish, it was boring as anything. Ryu though convinced her it was how a job was, he told her of his early days, how he had trouble finding target, how even after he did, he rarely took a break. It was not enjoyable, but it was his job, and he fulfilled it with a shining ball of determination.  
  
Ryu knew the latest take down would only rake in around four thousand zenny, not a lot when compared to other take downs, but it was better then nothing. A Peacemaker Station was nearby, and with already word going round quick, it was only an easy walk in and out. Stepping into the never so tarnished placed, clean as a whistle, and sparkling with a grade A shine.  
  
He advanced to the desk, the female clerk glancing up, and looking him over.  
  
"Ryu, yes, let me guess, took down the punk Damien, pah, you really seem to be just going after the small targets." She commented, taking a bag marked Four-T, and placing it on the desk, along with a paper that Ryu had to sign.  
  
Grasping a pen, he signed the sheet, picking up the bag, and strapping it to his belt. He took off his coat, knowing full well he had to record the hit, or else he would be demoted if he didn't follow the standards. He sighed, as he walked over taking a seat, knowing it might take a while.  
  
It was ten minutes later that he was called, up, his trench coat now stitched with the name of Damien 'Nazza' Hills, even if he was a short stuff, it still had to be recorded. With a sigh of relief, Ryu once more placed his jacket over his shoulders, as he walked out of the area, his next stop the market, to buy at least some of the harvested food that was around.  
  
This was perhaps the best place to ever shop, the harvesting was almost year round with the already dry and very hot atmosphere, but with the domes, the inside was designed to specifically run at the same standard of the old days, giving rain when needed, plenty of sun, and a moist environment none could ever resist.  
  
It had been a while since Ryu had tasted a nice sweet and juicy ripe-red apple, one of his favorites in fruits. The taste was nothing like any of the foods he had tried, mostly from the crunch it had when he bit into it, the savoring saccharine flavor it had, nothing else was like it. His tongue ran across his bottom lip, before he made a snap with both, really he was craving an apple right about then, even more then a cup of roumen.  
  
He strolled off, knowing where to go, the market, where the fresh batch of many harvested fruits and vegetables would be found.  
  
***  
  
"Councilmen Seymour, there are three men here to see you, they say they have an appointment." The secretary said her tone very shaky.  
  
"Send them in." He replied naturally.  
  
"Amazing the fools didn't try to threaten her, that girl would have broke into tears." Penelope remarked bitterly.  
  
"Put a sock in it you spoiled girl. Your whining is really getting on my last nerve." Elroy commented, sick of hearing the girl's complaining.  
  
Slowly the door opened, as three figures walked in. The man to the right, dressed in black and white, his cape black on the outer side, crimson red on the inside. He seemed more like an entertainer then a mercenary, with the magician hat on his head, the white gloves went up to his wrist, easily covering the ends of his sleeves of his tuxedo. His face though was more villain designed, the intersecting chin, the evil eyes, the thick eyebrows, and to top it off, a zig-zaggy mustache. A long thin black cane grasped firmly in his right hand, as he walked with a great posture similar to that of an aristocrat, as he removed his hate in politeness, holding it down with his free left hand.  
  
The one on the opposite end was a tall, muscular cyborg, at least by the sheer amounts of metal strapped around his body; he was a monstrosity to any normal everyday citizen. Around eight feet tall, he was bulked with many an overdosed human on steroids, truly an experiment gone wrong. Armored around his chest, wrists, calves, and waist area, shining in the copper tint color that the armor was by default. His back containing what seemed to be an engine, steam powered by the funnel that ran out in the center of the huge pack that was built into his back so long ago, his voice area now useless, as all he did was roar. His bare areas were dark, coal black like a miner. His face hidden under the more concealing metal mask, his eyes covered in the mirror type lenses that sun glasses usually have. His metal boots clanked loudly as he took a very long and earth shaking step, the sound of metal screeched along the area as he made every stride of the way.  
  
The last, and the main leader who stood between the two opposites was, just like them, dressed in an odd sense of fashion, but he was more of a creative type then a mere parody of a villain. His face was wrapped fully in strips of clothing, concealing his entire face, his wicked eyes still glancing through, and his lips still visible, chapped badly, as the whiteness of the dry split areas easily was visible. He wore a tan brown trench coat, a white long sleeved shirt under it, with a bullet proof vest, easily giving him superior protection. His hands like anyone's hidden by a leather glove, his pants tan brown, extending down to his black leather boots, guns glare stationed within his coat, he had everything within his own large trench coat, he was truly a rare sight to see.  
  
"So, what is the bidding of this council's will, to hire us once more for a job I suppose, to not tarnish the name of their own company. Cowards they be, for not using their own employee's." He mocked, with a deep laughter.  
  
"Your little prediction couldn't be far from the truth, though your tone should not be so insolent towards your employers, we can and will react harshly, so be good and keep your comments to yourself." Dagget responded despicably.  
  
The tone of the leader's voice easily was enough to just pull his last nerve, his last defense that held him back from wrapping his arms around the bastard's neck and strangling him to death. He was still kept from moving in by the standards that held back himself  
  
"Always the high talker, aye Dagget?" The Leader remarked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"ENOUGH!! Dagget, behave, and Joker, I advise you keep your own ground as well; you have been called here for the assignment of the following. Your mission is retrieval, the target, a girl with wings. The only murders I expect will be the Peacemaker we have identified as Ryu, a mullet cut sea sky blue haired boy. The other, a Woren, but he has recently been said to have left the party, so-to-speak." Elroy updated, and briefed the trio on their assignment.  
  
"A Peacemaker aye? Are they Top Ranking or just another Grunt?" Joker inquired, really wanting to have a more hard to kill target.  
  
"Top Ranking, one of the last, and perhaps the best there is. The Black Market fell like dominos to him, but you three though are a lot more skilled when it comes to combat. We want the girl, ALIVE, NOT DEAD, and if you screw up, mark my word, your all dead men, dead men that will be hunted down, and murdered... UNDERSTOOD!?" Seymour yelled angrily.  
  
"Dare threaten us; we can walk out of this deal in a snap. If the money is good, then I'm in." The magician said, swaying his cape to the left.  
  
"You will receive an amount of thirty five million if you manage to capture that Fae, as for the peacemaker, we suggest you do as you please, last one or not, as long as Erwin is alive, we could care less what you do with any of the Peacemakers who are below, the debt for them is already high enough that it could reach the stars." Elroy mentioned, grasping his hands together.  
  
"Hold it... you offered the black market thirty-five BILLION zenny, and you offer us thirty-five MILLION zenny, highway robbery if you ask me." Joker barked out, irritated by the offer.  
  
"You three are getting plenty, were sure you can split it amongst yourself," Elroy stated, knowing full well the situation "but, if you get her here in about less than three days, then you shall be granted a higher pay." He finished, gesturing for Dagget and Penelope to keep their mouths shut.  
  
"Hmm, if that's so, then you have hired the grand marshals of all, you have just hired, the Bandit Trio, I Joker, leader and grand thinker of the group. The specialist of spell casting and magic tricks, my first hand man, Wyden the Magnificent Magician. And of course, my heavy hitter, the front line master, Goliath. We are the Bandit Trio, the soldiers of fortune known throughout the barren desert, and we shall get your little birdy for you." Joker said, as he laughed insanely.  
  
"I bid you people, good-day." He sarcastically completed, with a bow to the council, the other two already walking towards the exit, Joker following the two from behind.  
  
"You offered them a reward of thirty-five billion if they get the Fae in three days, you're truly insane." Penelope commented crossly.  
  
"Yes, those bastards might just pull it off you old kook!" Cited a seated council member, blond and in his early twenties, he was still one of the brightest men around.  
  
"Yes, Rudolf has point, considering how rumors spread fast with the high range radio towers, they could find her by the end of the day and have her back here tomorrow evening." Dagget bitterly bellyached, truly fearing the idea.  
  
"Adolescent idiots, your own stupidity will get you nowhere." Remarked an elder woman, her pitch very crude and shriveling.  
  
"Clarice, you wench, dare even curse our name and you'll end up really getting more wrinkles when were done with ya." Rudolf shouted bitterly.  
  
"SILENCE!! I will have anymore arguments. Rudolf, respect your elders, your pushing you luck considering how high I am, I can easily throw you off. If those three don't succeed, we will refer to Erwin, he is in enough debt, that he will literally take on the job, or he will become another bum in society. For now... all we can do, is wait." Seymour addressed, as he took a deep sigh, knowing full well the risk was taken, and there was no other way to convince them to back down.  
  
***  
  
Nina took a deep gasp, scrubbing the dishes as usual to get any if all the filth off. Her hands wet from all the cleaning she had repeatedly been doing. Plates of leftover food, scraps, sauces, and dry toppings, all of it scrubbed down. It was endless, a long boring trial that never did cease to end, and only one break that was the only break Nina would get in the whole ten hour shift, from sunrise to near set, she was released only to go home ever so tired out, and miserable.  
  
Ryu told her a job was not something easy, but was something not anyone enjoyed, even his job was no fun, when it was all day in hell. Dish after dish, a relentless day of scrubbing it was for her. It was near the end of the day, and as usual, she was busy, taking care of piles of dishes, making them spick and spam, shining like diamonds with the sparkle only jewelry could equal.  
  
Finally, the clock struck evening, five o'clock sharp, as she left her post, heading over to the area to clock out. Relief, after a long day of stress, she was relieved of duty, allowed to go home, to be relieved. She as usual washed her hands, cleaning them of the chemicals that were used to wash the dishes. Pulling out her time card, she slipped it into the slot, going through the process necessary to confirm that she was leaving.  
  
Quick and efficient, she smiled, as she picked up her purse, walking outside, and heading to the apartment. She always did have a bad feeling when she walked around the outside. Everyone seemed to stare at her, rudely whispering to one another comments of how pathetic her race was. She felt ever so lonely, Ryu was the only one who seemed to actually give her comfort, since Wes went off with Cherry, and she only had him as a friend, the only one she trusted in this town of many.  
  
She wanted to be a waitress, even if it was dealing with having her ass slapped. Ryu had good connections with the owner, since he foiled a robbery, and didn't take a reward for his service and heroism. The owner didn't like the idea of putting a Fae in because of how much people were not so kind towards a race that had long ago cut their links with the world, and trade. Their town once traded items almost none could equal, but since the fifty years that they cut trades, the world went downhill. The blame was the Fae's, who for the past years had the best trades to offer, in medical treatment, bread, and even most antiques.  
  
Nina though chose to head here, to experience life by the way it was. How she at times regretted ever leaving, but more often she felt free, free from the standards of manners, free from the fashion limits her parents set, and free to finally explore, adventure. Ever since she met Ryu, she was having a adventure that she never expected, already had they ended up fighting several men, and made a few friends. She checked in with the clerk, heading to her room staggeringly, as she opened the door.  
  
"Heads up!!" Nina jumped, as her arms hastily tried to grasp the apple Ryu had thrown to her.  
  
Grasping it, her cheeks went puffy, glaring over with a beet red face, Ryu sitting in the chair, taking a loud crunchy bite out of his apple, smiling in delight, eyes closed as he endured the taste.  
  
"Pigging out as always I see." Nina spat, Ryu only ignored her, as he munched down the apple.  
  
"Go ahead, take a bite, the farmers know full well how to grow the best fruits." Ryu commented, Nina glancing down at the round deep red apple.  
  
Nina had one of these before; in New Wyndia they had always had a harvest such as these, and apples just as tasty as these. Oh how she enjoyed the taste of the fruits, and she desperately was wishing to eat one. Opening her mouth up, she took a deep bit, and slowly chewed it down, enjoying the sweet taste that was in it.  
  
"Good to see you cheering up, but I am sure you know what happened today, huh?" He asked, a serious grin now in his eyes.  
  
"W-w-what, you mean that outlaw you shot?" She replied, already knowing of it, feeling some sadness towards the one who was shot.  
  
"Yeah, the kid was corrupt; he took the path that leads only towards disaster. You know full well the laws of the west by now, either you live to defend, or you live to assault." He lectured, reminding her of what was the law.  
  
"That is how I see it, even if I hate it, there is no way I can change it." She remarked in despair, wishing there was another way.  
  
"Just enjoy your stay; I plan to head out to the west area, to a town called Valkyrie, the main training grounds for the Peacemakers." He stated, cracking a smile.  
  
"Is that were you trained?" She questioned, wondering just if the place was eligible enough to make her as great of a gunslinger out of her as they did to Ryu.  
  
"Yep, me, and a few other... " His voice trailed off, as his face went melancholy.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing too big, just a few bad memories that intrude when I think back." Ryu answered, shaking his head.  
  
"I'll just stop right there, seems you really do have a lot of things you have to regret." Nina alleged, with a sigh.  
  
"You don't know half of it!" Ryu mentally thought, knowing full well of why he tried to shove the thoughts off his shoulders.  
  
Turning on the TV, the two sat next to each other, watching mostly sit- coms, dealing more along the lines of singles living together, and just how overactive they went in such outrageous scenarios. Somehow, Ryu felt a bit more closeness; he and Nina were becoming closer, physically and mentally.  
  
Was it love?  
  
He felt deep care for her, wanting to go as far as risk his own skin just to keep her alive. It was more then that, he had feelings for her. He loved her perky and cheerfulness, her smile melted his heart each time he thought of it. She was someone who he never met, even as naive as she was, she still was a jewel that he treasured deeply.  
  
He placed his arm around her back, as she moved closer, leaning her head on his shoulders, closing her eyes. He smiled, slowly falling asleep, with Nina laying her head against him. The two perhaps would make a good Kodak moment if there was a cameraman nearby.  
  
***  
  
"Ye call tis a' scrrewdriverr, I call' it purre crrap out of a hoarrses arse." Shouted the drunken man seated at the counter, in a fluent Scottish accent as he spoke in an enraged manner.  
  
"Don't like it, then get out ya flame mouth bastard, I don't take kindly to the likes of you." Replied the Tender, as he pointed to the exit.  
  
"Teh hell wit all-of-yas, ya been nothin more t'en a pain-in-my-arse, and I can't stand teh likes of anyone-of-yas!" He yelled, as he stood up, walking backward towards the exit.  
  
"Yeah, you're a drunken forty-eight year old who has no job and earns his money off of old funds, and working at a salvage plant." The tender said, only to receive a middle finger as a remark towards his truthful comment.  
  
The man was around that exact age the tender claimed he was. The man was a very obese man, with a bald head, and only hairs around the sides of his head, from the sideburns to the back of his head. A long shaggy beard grown down to his chest, his hairs all orange or what some would refer to as 'red'. The pupils were brown, his face nearly full of wrinkles, proving he was near an age of old. He wore tattered cloths, blue jeans stained with oil marks and white short sleeved shirt the exact same way.  
  
He may have been overweight, but he still knew how to fight. Spending around three decades in the arm guards sure did pay off, when he was able to survive the many years of battles against several lawless men who dared tried and break into the dome barrier. His job may have been boring, but he did get some action, a whole lot during the times when the Carson Gang was still alive and kicking'.  
  
Back then, anyone near any dome was getting some action, battling most of the tanks the thugs stole from a secured bunker in the far west, and dared tried to break through the tight defense posted all around the entire farm domes. He had a share of rumbles as well, fighting off a few of the men who tried to take him down with their bare knuckles. Though, the times of those days ended when the Carson Gang was dissolved apart directly after the top leader of the gang was assassinated by a group of soldiers that had a very high potential in skills ranging from mechanics to gunsmith.  
  
The man shook his head the though of them, he knew full well what resulted when the work started getting slower, and duller. The soldiers that had killed the top leader now were nothing more then a gang of hired guns, taking on any job for cash, murder, chaos inflicting, or destruction, anything that was a thrill they jumped on at the sight. The old man was there when the men started their own reign of terror, the incident referred to as 'Dome Five Massacre', where several innocent men were killed by the main leader and his two flunkies.  
  
"Damn teh bloody bastarrds, damn 'em ta teh bloody pits of hells firres." He mumbled under his breath, with a loud belch as he did.  
  
Staggeringly moving through the dark and ever so quiet town, drunk as he was, he turned into a dark alley, falling down to the ground, knocking tin trash canes down, the clatter of metal echoed within the alleyway. Vomiting once on the ground, he pushed himself up, seating himself against the wall, taking a deep breath, as he wiped some of the acid he had on his whiskers with the bottom of his shirt. The stench of the trash was a relief in contrast to the vile odor that was emitted from heaved alcohol that always gave the kidney a kick in the worst way possible.  
  
Like any drunken person, he fell flat to the ground face first, drooling onto the ground, as he laid out in the cold, the chill the desert always had at night, and the worst place to even be when nighttime fell. Thugs could just go up and rob you blind; then again, they would just kill you in a snitch. Nobody did dare even try and wonder streets when darkness ran throughout the skies, out came the imps, the dangerous imps that came out at night, and caused trouble for anyone who was in their sight. Tonight was not going to be the night for the imps. There was a sudden gust that blew across the desert, a strong wind that came before the sudden rains, an omen of danger approaching.  
  
The danger was familiar, to those who lived in the town for around fifteen years and a couple of months knew of the Dome Five Massacre, a day that scarred the entire town. It was the day when a dome security truly failed; the armed guards were hunted down by three of the men that once were in cahoots with them. The same men who had taken on a mission of impossible measurements, the odds overwhelming, and in only a couple of days, did they call in, and announce the success, with pictures of their target, dead by a bullet to the head.  
  
While they were honored by perhaps the entire guards, and the townsfolk's, the three heroes were not pleased. The mission to them was unfulfilling, and if the people knew full well what really went on in the hideout of the Carson Gang, they would have taken immediate action to throw the three in the mental house for their own ambitions.  
  
The men not only killed their true target, but they also killed every living, breathing walkers within the place, people shot several times, stabbed and cut all along their bodies. The sight could send chills down everyone's spine, nightmares that would haunt anyone for weeks. It would be on that day when the most ruthless mercenaries of all time would make their mark. Wanted for the destruction of a Green Dome, several counts of murder, and treason, a bounty of seventy thousand dollars on each of the three men's heads, mostly alive, but if dead, the reward would be slashed to only a quarter of a main reward.  
  
The Bandit Trio, the notorious men finally had returned, following a few tips and large messages indicating of where the Fae was presently located. Sunrise was not arriving, and the three men were searching, searching for the bike that was reported to have been in ownership with the Peacemaker for quite a short while. Their goal was simple, locate the motorcycle, and take it to the confirmed location to where the Peacemaker was staying. Phase one would be complete, and Phase two would start.  
  
***  
  
A loud explosion rang close by the hotel, Ryu immediately sat up, wide awake, as he ran to the window, glancing outside to the now burning bike, the entire thing now a heap of flames, crackling loudly, as the thick smoke ascended up from it, and into the sky. Ryu already felt the burning wrath of anger swelling all throughout his heart, and only one line of words came from his mouth.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" He remarked, running over to where his weapons were stashed, suiting himself up for battle, knowing full well he was about to encounter one.  
  
Nina rolled over to her left, as the two fell asleep on their backsides last night, and seemingly didn't roll around in their sleep. Falling to the floor with a loud thud as she hit the floor, a rude awakening for anyone, as she sat up, rubbing her head, a painful frown pursed on her lips and near tearful eyes. She stood up, rubbing her hurt shoulders, glancing around to where Ryu would be.  
  
"Ryu?" She called; worried he might have left without him.  
  
"Nina, get your staff and ring, I smell a battle brew 'in and it ain't gonna be a easy one." He said, locking his bullet chamber in place.  
  
"Why, what's going on?" She groaned, still sore from the fall.  
  
"Someone blew up my bike, and right nearby. Anyone who is able to disable a security system that new is no chump looking for trouble. Best guess it is somebody very skilled, or." Ryu shook off the though, as he placed on his trench coat, and threw his sheath over his back.  
  
"Or what? What Ryu...Ryu? Hello, are you gonna answer me." Nina demandingly asked, raising her tone higher each time she begged.  
  
"Get dressed and get your weapons NOW!?" He ordered, really serious this time that his voice was a loud rumble that only the sound of thunder could relate with.  
  
Nina didn't reply, she saw right in his eyes that he was concerned about what they might be up against. She noticed it each time they were about to go into battle, the eyes of war, an ember flame dancing in the eyes of the Peacemaker when a fight was going to commence. Wes had the same glance, but unlike Ryu, his was not as bright. Ryu had one with a shine that she herself had never seen in anyone before, a will that was strong, inner strength that easily kept the worrier calm at heart, and helped him prevail through even the dimmest of any situation.  
  
She started to get her things, dashing behind to catch up with Ryu, knowing he might already be in danger.  
  
Ryu slowly took a few steps out, glancing at the burnt wreckage with rage. Controlling his temper, and knowing from experience, the bastards who did this would sure enough walk out and reveal themselves.  
  
"Good to see your awake, Peacemaker." Mocked a villainous voice that Ryu immediately turned towards, as his glance going from tempered to disbelief knowing full well what he was up against.  
  
"The Bandit Trio, the mercenaries known full well to have a passion for killing, surprised you bastards would even return to the same place where your first counts of murdered occurred." Ryu stated, knowing full well of the incident of fifteen years ago.  
  
"How true it is, but were not here for an anniversary, were here for the Fae." Joker remarked, with a snicker.  
  
"W-what!? Just what the hell do you want with her; you won't get anything even if you do capture her!" Ryu yelled, taking aim with his firearm, breathing much faster then before.  
  
"Foolish Ryu, how blind you truly are, you only were facing a mere wing of the hunters. Were the second wave, and unlike those idiots of the Black Market, we just love murdering people. Money is good, but the sight of the victims when they are dying is a sight that never has gotten old. Blood gushing out of their body, the shock glances in their eyes, and their cringing bodies, amusing it is to watch live, ehahahahahaha!" Joker remarked with a snicker, his bandages flowing as a light gust of wind blew through the area.  
  
"Bastards, your already to corrupt to negotiate with, then again, in the order of the Peacemakers, in the name of justice, and of the law, you shall be handled like every ruffian scoundrel I have had to deal with, the verdict, guilty, and the sentence, death. Hope you have no regrets, cause I got a one way ticket to send your three asses straight down to hell." Ryu claimed, smirking ever so charmingly, that it could melt any young girls heart.  
  
"Are you just plain stupid, there's three of us, and one of you. We don't have any standards or codes of honor, just ambition, desire that you fools consider being sin. Free from limits, you are about to meet your match, Peacemaker." Joker stated, as he pointed the gun towards Ryu, smiling with his very rotten teeth.  
  
"Two to three to be exact bandaged face. I swear, you three are dressed more like you're off of a cheesy action cartoon." Nina said, as she drifted down, her wings helping her descend down to the ground.  
  
"Like that makes a difference little birdy, your still one person short, and Goliath here is wanting a piece of the action to y'know." Joker replied motioning over to the bulky man in metal, who let out a roar, low and more retarded then the freak was fierce.  
  
"Less you two get another willing ally, you are practically outnumbered." Wyden mocked with a laugh.  
  
In the alley where the drunken Scotsman laid, slowly stirring, as he sat up, groaning as a huge hangover was already present in his head. The bad side to every habit such as drinking habit was the aftermath, waking up with a huge headache, or what everyone called a hangover. Slowly getting to his feet, as he held his throbbing in pain head, still trying to get his recovering brain, the intense beat that ran though was enough to make anyone suffer for what seemed to be an eternity. The voices he was hearing right then and there was familiar enough to get him to stand, and move.  
  
The same voice that so long ago haunted him, the same tone, identical in every way to the man who killed so many of his partners, people who were close friends to him were killed at the hands of the fiends. Luckily, he always did carry a pack of pills with him, the kind that would clear any hangover up in a jiffy. Opening the package up halfway, he tossed one inside, and swallowed it down, the medicine slowly taking effect. He walked out, glancing to where the murderous bastards stood; he was right behind the Fae and the Peacemaker, a very grim disadvantage as the men were easily better at close confrontation.  
  
He still didn't fear them; dressed or not dressed in combat uniform he was going to challenge them. He may have been out of shape, but he still had the strength of a soldier, one determined to avenge the deaths of comrades who died in the line of duty, and redeem himself for his cowardice. Hiding from them in a locked closet, only to remain there until all was silent, opening the door and stepping into a room of slaughtered men, how the memory haunted him. He had to take vengeance, and fate seemed to bring it to him.  
  
Moving into plain sight, he wobblingly moved towards the group, glaring irritatingly to the three.  
  
"Ye bastarrds are'a goin' ta pay fer wat ye did all tem years ago." He shouted, advancing to where Ryu and Nina stood.  
  
"A survivor of the Dome Five Massacre, how intriguing that someone could elude us, but then again, we didn't search every nook and cranny, there are bound to be other's, else you would be a very popular man." Joker remarked with a sinister laugh as usual.  
  
"Ye bloody bastarrds, ye reign o' terrah shah end hearr." The man shouted, clenching his fists.  
  
"Ye chubby fool, ye thiks ye can beat teh tree of tus, ye be dum as 'a' rrock." Joker mockingly reported, as the three chuckled hearing his comment.  
  
Ryu and Nina blinked, both very confused by the newcomer, and not so grateful for the newcomer. The guy didn't look too much like a fighter, more of a lazy old bastard who just came out of retirement. Was he even in shape, the large gut he had was enough to doubt anyone's opinion that he had even the slightest clue of any battle.  
  
"Whoever this guy is, he looks more like a deadweight old man then a soldier." Ryu whispered over to Nina.  
  
"Uh, and he looks like he needs a bath, and clean cloths, ugh, just look at those stains on his shirt." She murmured in reply to Ryu's statement.  
  
"Ye young'ins thik I ain't worrt 'a' damn, ye ungrateful bastarrds aint see's notin of meh yat." He sternly countered, spitting small beads of saliva as he shouted loudly.  
  
The two remained silent, looking at him in more disbelief eyes. Did this guy even have a brain cell left in that bald head of his? Probably not, considering he had walked into a quarrel that would be a hell of a waking once the party got started.  
  
"Fine, just don't expect me to wipe your ass off the ground when you get yourself murdered by these guys, kay?" Ryu warned, as he glimpsed ahead, staring to the three men.  
  
"I wunt be getting masulf killed anytume soon, I mey look like a tub eh larrd, but I can fight, so shut ye traps all'eady!" He groaned, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Geez, times like this I do wish Wes was still in our party, but instead, I have to settle with this bragger." Ryu mentally thought, the guy a real pain, and was dressed more like the town idiot then a worker.  
  
"Hmph, so be it old fool, Goliath, take care of this guy, and try not to waste him too quickly." Joker remarked, Goliath roaring pleased.  
  
"The Fae is a magic user, best leave her to me." Wyden called, throwing his cape behind him, as he shot a dastardly smile.  
  
"Try not to kill her Wyden, remember, we need her alive, but they didn't say to harm her, now did they." Joker reminded, as he glanced with his dark creepy eyes over to Ryu.  
  
"Peacemaker, you and me, just don't play coward and lead me out of town, else you be branded a coward like that shitbag who thinks he can fight." Joker remarked with a scoff.  
  
"Don't run your mouth til you know victory is near, ya strip covered fool, just how badly did the plastic surgeon screw your face up, or were you to ugly to even get an operation on it." Ryu snapped, reaching for his gun.  
  
"Sticks and stones don't break bones; your words are a waste of breath." Joker commented, as he drew his gun, being the first to fire, a shot that nearly hit Ryu in the heart.  
  
Ryu leaped to the side, narrowly avoiding it, as he returned fire, taking cover behind a shack. By now, people were starting to clear out, and head out of range from the gunfight, knowing full well who the men were in town from years back.  
  
Screams could be heard, shouts of 'There back, run for your lives' all nearby. People cleared out of the area, with haste that they didn't dare grab any of their belongings. It seemed many would do this anytime a gunfight occurred, especially between a Peacemaker and a infamous man as the Joker.  
  
Ryu knew full well he had to get to cover, with only five bullets left, he had to use them wisely, especially against a fiend as wicked as this. He still had a bad feeling that ran through his stomach, more for the old man then for Nina. That damn idiot wasn't in any shape for fighting, and yet he claimed he was able to hold his ground in whatever language he spoke.  
  
Taking cover behind a nearby truck, right around the tires, Ryu took a few breaths, but to dismay, bullets flew bye just about touching the ground, but they were high enough to be hovering across the ground, one of the on course stingers impacted Ryu in the ankles, the pain very inflicting. Letting out a cry of pain, Ryu grasped his ankle, giving a short cry of the inflicted damage. This would effect his movement, downsizing it greatly, forcing him to limp more often then running.  
  
"Bulls-eye, tires are nothing but rubber, and rubber can't withstand the impact force of a bullet, just like your piteous ankles." Joker remarked, a loud clank following the ground, Ryu glimpsed behind him, taking one quick gasp, standing and running a few feet before the grenade blew up, sending the truck flying up in the air, in a heap of flames, Ryu turned around and hugged the ground, waiting for the joker to appear in sight, his leg bleeding badly.  
  
***  
  
Wyden and Nina exchanged magic spells, Nina airborne, as she gracefully remained high in the air, hovering around, as she gathered the elemental powers, sending a few third class spells to the man, Wind and Jolt mostly. Her spells easily hit, and but didn't phase the dastardly magician, who only smiled and countered with a few fire spells, fire being the first, then a flare. Nina avoided each nearly getting caught by each.  
  
"Little bird, it is time to clip them wings of yours." Wyden remarked, casting an ice spell that nearly caught Nina by the wings.  
  
She barely avoided it, as part of her wing was frozen by the attack. She glared at the man, who fiddled with his mustache, an evil grin pursed on his face. Nina slowly gathered magic, knowing it was time to send something that didn't use any elemental energy, only magic, pure simple magic energy.  
  
"MAGIC BALL!!" She cried out at the top of her lungs, a bowling ball sized amount of energy came flying fast, meeting the magician a few feet near impact.  
  
A bright light easily shined with a blind flicker, Nina shading her eyes, waiting for it to die down, and see the man fallen to the ground. The glimmer died down, Nina gasped, looking down with wide eyes, Wyden standing there, holding out a wand, a curved smile on his face, he laughed belittlingly at her, and in the snap of his fingers, she felt a invisible force wrap around her body, forcing her to fall to the ground, impacting with a aching smack to the ground.  
  
"Guess the little bird didn't expect a binding spell to be pulled from my sleeve." He remarked with a boastful laugh.  
  
"Ah, I can't... move." Nina cried, relentlessly struggling to move.  
  
"Your wasting your strength, the BINDGRASP is not so easy to escape once it takes effect. It's too bad for you little bird, you're sapped of your freedom to move about freely, even your wings can't save you now." He claimed, stepping ever so closer to her.  
  
"That's what you think," She spat, slowly gathering her magic up, and in closing her eyes, as she opened them and at the top of her lungs she cried out pleadingly, "CLEANSE."  
  
A large sphere of shimmering light surrounded her, and freed her from the binds of the spell that paralyzed her, she could feel the effects immediately after, as she flapped her wings, moving slowly into the air. The spell was one that she had mastered after many hardship years of practice.  
  
"Damn, how in the hell could someone even beat my own spell... no matter, there is more then one way to capture a dame such as this." He whispered to himself, removing his hat, as he reached inside, pulling out tear gas canister, knowing full well it was the best thing when dealing with an airborne girl such as this.  
  
Nina remained in the air, patiently waiting for his next action. She knew by his movements he was up to something. What is the question that ran through her mind. He shot a glance to her, and in the blink of an eye, he chucked the canister, pulling the seal off, as smoke started pouring out, Nina watching as the can sped towards her like a fastball. The gas remained in the air, surrounding the Fae, smoke fogging the entire block they were in up. Wyden covered his face with a gas mask, keeping his eye around, waiting to see where the Fae laid. Even as thick as the gas mask was, he still knew it was not sound proof. He only heard the hiss as the smoke came out of the seal of the container.  
  
Rapidly did the smoke start vanishing, throwing it high into the sky, above the town, as Nina stood, still awake and not one bit somnolent by the sleeping gas that spurred from the can.  
  
"Is that it?" Nina mocked happily.  
  
Wyden glowered at her, as he placed his hand out, beams gathered right then and there, only unlike the magic ball spell, he moved his hand back, and closed his eyes, as he threw it up in the air, and glanced towards here.  
  
"MULTI MAGIC SEEKING WHISPS." He cried at the top of his lungs, the ball splitting to about around twenty or thirty seeking magic balls.  
  
Nina kept a tight watch, scanning one and another. She already was tensing up; something like this she had never at all seen back in New Wyndia, there was not telling how powerful it truly was. She took up her staff, taking a deep breath. She could sense them closing in, feeling a heavy energy pattern of non elemental magic, the type that has two elemental attributes that cancel one another out. The result is a free of elemental energy that simply was Neutral Energy. These types were found just about anywhere, even in the water. It was energy known to exist throughout the world, or at least wherever air was. The origin of the energy was still unknown, considering how it was created by two elemental attributes canceled; it was still unknown how it was able to be located almost anywhere.  
  
Nina waited, she knew how to counter it, but she had to pull it off just at the right time. She slowly gathered the power of both elemental and neutral magic, knowing full well that the spell required both to come together for full effect of the spell. As the wisps slowly closed in on her, she opened her eyes, and cried out at the top of her lungs.  
  
"SPHERE SHEILD OMEGA!!" She shouted, as a large round ball surrounded here, glowing in the colors of a rainbow, flashing three colors per second as it remained up.  
  
The wisps slammed fiercely against the shield, vanishing upon impact, and were absorbed by the shields power, easily giving it more strength to resist. Wyden looked on in shock, she was canceling every move he used on her, and even his own sleeping gas. He clenched his fist, easily fed up with this game of cat and mouse.  
  
"Anything you can do, I can foil better." She stated, with a 'Tee-hee' giggle.  
  
"Charming, though I'm just warming up." He boasted, removing his glove, knowing full well it was time to use a few of the spell combo moves to wipe her out.  
  
"Show me wut you got, meany!" She sarcastically remarked, easily taking him to be lightly with all he had done.  
  
He shot a smile, slowly charging up one spell, fire in his right hand, wind in his left, a firestorm would take this guy out easily. He first cast the wind spell, then used the fire, creating a firestorm of wind that moved towards. Nina watched, knowing of this spell, but she had no clue how to counter, as the huge wall of fire came burning towards her, she took a breath, holding up her wand, easily awaiting the spell to close in on her.  
  
"Hope I get this one right... last time it cost me a diploma in that school." She thought to herself, knowing it was a tricky counter to use.  
  
She gathered her magic, and in that instant, a bright gold light emitted from where she was, blinding anyone near there, the light surrounding the entire area.  
  
***  
  
The fat man smiled with his rotten and ugly teeth, mostly from his recent years. Goliath remained still, looking down at the man through the mask that covered his face.  
  
"Ef terre one ting we 'ave n' comm'n, ets tat we ugly as hell. Ye toe chose ta hide ya face unda ye damn metal mask. Sa tell meh someting, ye think ya goin' ta win this bout?" The old man said, cracking his knuckles once more.  
  
The huge freak only roared, beating his chest, with his steam vent in his back smoking out loudly. He took a step forward, breathing hard, and glancing dead eye at the man. The old man rushed forward, rushing head on to ram the bastard. The beast brought its arm back, swinging at a hammering pace. The old main quickly avoided him, and thrust his right arm forward and smashing the left rib area of Goliath, who roared by the pain.  
  
"Ye need te watch ya oponaunt more closa', else ya goin' to git ya ass wupped." He muttered, smashing his knee into the ribcage once more.  
  
Goliath though already was aware, and shifted his pivoting foot up and landed it directly on the old mans. Letting out a loud howl, the old man received a rude awakening punch to the jaw, and went flying several feet back. The old man spit a few teeth from his mouth, rubbing his bleeding jaw as he glared irritatingly at the ugly ass bastard. Staggeringly, he stood to his feet, taking a few breaths; the blow to the jaw really forced the air out of him.  
  
He wasn't planning to give up any time soon; he planned to send the monster to hell, like he had claimed time and time again to do. He knew there was a way, the steam vent on the back looked like the perfect area to strike at, that would easily send the bastard to hell.  
  
"Ye goin' te hell, and I be takin ye tere mesulf ef I 'ave te!" He muttered, and with a loud pathetic roar, he charged forth, ready to ram the tin can bastard once more.  
  
Charging in once more, he struck hard at the sides, only making his way around, judging each blind spot where Goliath wouldn't dare try and touch. Goliath though, while weakened by each blow easily saw the best chance to strike, and took it, kneeing the ribs, and kicking the back ends of the knee's.  
  
"Victary shell be mine." He mentally though, still continuing, before getting a hard kick to the gut.  
  
***  
  
Ryu remained in hiding, as bullets flew above; he took a deep breath, knowing he had to make a shot soon. His leg pulsed with pain from the bullet that hit the area earlier. A pause soon commenced, as Ryu jolted up, and returned five shots, but to his dismay, Joker was not in sight.  
  
"Got'cha!"  
  
Ryu turned, and three bullets were fired, each hit him, the first in his right shoulder, the second at his gun, throwing it all the way from him, and the final one striking him in his right leg, around the upper area to be exact. A shrill laughter filled the air, the Joker slowly stepping forth, advancing over towards the fallen Ryu, glancing down at him with his beady eyes, a crooked smile pursed on his dry lips.  
  
"Said the spider to the fly, time to die." He claimed, placing his gun near the Peacemaker's face, smiling as he was ready to end things.  
  
Ryu only watched his two legs couldn't help, the pain easily was to strong that he would fall and still be a goner, his right shoulder was put out of commission by the shot, rendering his right hand useless. He only had his left hand, but reaching for his sword when he was laying flat on the ground was foolish. The left arm though was still in shape, but how to counter the man was the real question. At that second, an idea ran through his head, and in the same instant, as the Joker slowly pulled down on the trigger, Ryu shot his hand forth, pushing the gun to his head, the bullet sent directly into his head, blowing a large hole through his head, blood and brains in many chunks were splattered along the ground, the blood dying the pavement.  
  
Ryu took several deep breaths, so much pain he was in, he only wished Nina was there, to help him out, to heal him up, and to give him the strength to move on.  
  
***  
  
Nina braced herself, watching as the now combined spell rumbled towards here, the whirling storm of fire slowly consuming, Nina gathering her elemental magic, and in two hands was she preparing two spells, one of two different but combining elements.  
  
She easily knew what two would counter both of the spells, water and earth would easily cancel the two spells out, though the fierce feedback would not be a calm resulting peace. The result was a fierce shield aftershock that would throw most anybody who wasn't buried calf deep in the ground. Nina knew well of this, but she also knew how powerful the spell was, with two elements combined, it was fiercer then any other spell that was around first class.  
  
Casting both at a range a few seconds before the fiery whirlwinds would be at point blank, she would be able to overpower the spell, easily causing a more less dense impact if she did it right then, the spark of the spell as it was cast was the point when the highest power of energy was at best. That energy would give a higher chance of not having the aftershock and forcing the reminisce of the spell to strike the enemy. The spell formed was a mudslide spell, a wave known full well for easily canceling both wind and fire, as the two clashed with a thunderous boom. Nina watched, slowly as her magic spell consumed the magicians, and the last remaining part of the spell moved towards the magician, consumed by fear, he remained standing, as the spell finally touched him, and knocked him off his feet, and threw him back into the wall, he remained still, shivering, obviously unable to handle such a powerful spell that was cast by a expert of it.  
  
Nina took a sigh, noticing the gunshots she heard earlier no longer were heard. Curiosity as usual took control, as she walked on off, heading to where Ryu and the Joker were fighting. She glanced around, seeing the masked fiend laying dead, cringing, as she frowned, sickened by the sight, the though drifted out when she spotted Ryu sitting against a wall, his breathing weak.  
  
"Ryu!?" She ran towards him, kneeling down, glancing his body over, as she felt a faint pulse on his smooth skin.  
  
She knew it was necessary to heal him, and as usual, she clasped her hands together, slowly she focused the holy elements to gather, mostly the light that gave a divine shine that easily equaled the power that was known for healing. Any ray from the sun was nearly enough energy that could be collected and used for mostly healing and cleansing spells that affected those in need of treatment to wounds or in illnesses. Nina was an expert at this, she had seemed to take it more serious then elements since the healing powers always seemed to help people out.  
  
Slowly murmuring phrases in a whisper, a light surrounded Ryu, giving him a more feeling of relief, his wounds closing up, and becoming skin once more, his body becoming less effected by the leads, as the spell did cleanse it partially of any foul or ill presences located in the body. Groaning, Ryu stood to his feet, glancing over to her, a smile spread on his face.  
  
"What would I do without you?" He remarked in good humor.  
  
Nina only blinked, not very aware of the joke.  
  
"What am I, a seeress?" She countered, placing her hands on her hips and kneeling over.  
  
Ryu only sighed, shaking his head, somehow she never did see him joke so often, especially after a battle like this, but then again, it was life or death. He never knew why ever so often it was like a joke, he seemed to walk out of every conflict involving a pro- and antagonist ended with the pro walking.  
  
***  
  
The Scotsman looked on, breathing as his body was now covered with blood, bleeding from his nose and mouth, but her wasn't through, he may have been out of shape, but vengeance already fueled him to continue. The metal armored fool also seemed beat, his ribs sore from the strikes the old man landed on his boans, and the hits from behind, the two were both out of shape, but the old man was loosing blood, he would faint and die if he continued.  
  
The Scotsman picked up a large titanium metal alloyed pipe, advancing toward the freak, as he held the rod in his hand, breathing every step of the way.  
  
"Ye time 'ave came te sen ya arse te hell, and I know jest were te hit cha." He spat, slowly moving in a crude smile on his face, blood trickling from him.  
  
Goliath only roared, and took a step forward, ready to finish him off. The old man waited, keeping a sharp eye on the man, and at the right time did he run to the left, slipping behind as he bashed furiously at the main steam vent behind the giants back, the steam vent bending in half, and keeping the steam inside to be built up. It was only in a few seconds that the engine started to overload, the hot steam turning the machine red hot, and the machine started to overload.  
  
Screws slowly blew out of their sockets in a loud 'bwear' sound that could've been mistaken for a bullet. The huge man roared, as he fell to the ground, the machine already was causing him pain inside. The old man stood to his feet breathing, and stumblingly moved to the beast. The machine suddenly blew up, a loud bang and whistling of stem echoed around the entire area. Ryu and Nina immediately heard it, running over towards where the sound was.  
  
There in the middle of the square was several body parts scattered around, blood everywhere. The old man was at that same area, dead from the forceful explosion; he had died with no regrets, knowing full well the other two would have been by now put out of commission by the high classed Peacemaker and that winged girl looked promising.  
  
"I guess that means the three area dead, but at the cost of the old mans life." Nina sadly commented, feeling guilt for the man to have died just for his own personal scores he wanted to settle.  
  
"Don't start going emotional on me, ya hardly knew the guy, for all you know, he might have just been some idiot who lived off of stories her heard." Ryu remarked, as he turned strolling off.  
  
"How can you say that, we may not have won if he didn't help us!" She screamed, irritated by his hard remarks.  
  
"Cause something else is bothering me, the fact that they were sent to capture you." He answered sternly, Nina remaining silent.  
  
"They said the Black Market was pawns, so if they wernt behind it, it leaves the question of who is." Ryu remarked, really creep out.  
  
Who could have such power to control an illegal trade zone?  
  
And why where they after Nina?  
  
Ryu got a grip on himself; already he lost his one vehicle thanks to the soldiers of fortune, forcing him to walk, and if the people would go to hiring the insane bastards to get Nina, just what would be next.  
  
Ryu knew something ill was brewing, but he was only one man standing against several billion possibilities. He had no idea where to start, but he knew where they had to go if Nina was going to be in safe haven. They had to reach Valkyrie.  
  
Next Time:  
  
Erwin, the man who trained me in the arts of gunmanship, the one who took me and a few other under his wing, and raised us to be the best heroes. I admired him for his bravery, for his wisdom, the knowledge that has helped me for so long stay alive, and keep peace through the land. But there comes a time, when the apprentice is forced to bypass the master, and that time is coming, when the master betrays his apprentice.  
  
Next Chapter: Unlikely Quarrel 


	8. Unlikely Quarrel

"Mother... Father!!"  
  
Ryu cried out, running towards the fierce inferno, the crackling of fires, snapping as the wind curved the flames in a dancing motion. The house was not to be saved; the flames were far in to consume his home to ashes. His mother and father were dead, outside, lying face down in the sand, with several shots were sent throughout their bodies, but planted directly into their hearts, a fatal shot that ended many lives.  
  
Ryu knelt down, tears already formed in his eyes, running down his cheeks, and fell to the ground. He had lost all he knew, first Draco ran away, now his parents and his childhood were nothing more then cinders once the flames died down.  
  
"It was that tragic night that forced me to leave home, to face the world that I so long had never known. New as it was, I still managed to get along with the world, and find a career that would be my life. The first time I saw that poster, it was like my heart felt a need to join, to become a Peacemaker, to become part of the Peace Ranger Corps."  
  
"Where have you been kid, under a rock? This is the Peace Ranger Corps, not the Knights of the Round Table; we use guns, not petty swords. Might as well go home to your parents kids, cause this division doesn't need a swordsmen, we need gunsmiths, so beat it!" The man yelled, belittling Ryu from behind the sign up desk.  
  
Ryu felt down, never had he been yelled at like this, never had he felt so worthless or humiliated then now. The man only looked down to the profile, ready to cross out his name; his pencil slowly went towards the paper.  
  
"Now you just hold on a minute there Clarence." Came a deep toned voice, loud footsteps easily stomping close to where Ryu stood.  
  
"And just who do... you... " As Clarence glanced up, he stopped short, taking a fearful gulp, as a man dressed in what seemed to be a military uniform, with the same splattered pain yellow and tan colored army jacket and jeans he wore to the present time.  
  
"You wouldn't know a damn thing about a boy less you could even train them. By my looks, he may as well be one of the rookies who could rise up to one of the elites. All he needs is a bit of training, and marksmanship lessons and he might as well be the greatest man who walked this very earth." Erwin stated, placing a hand on Ryu's shoulder.  
  
"But Erwin, we don't have a record on this kid, no birth dates, no school records, no parents, not a profile, he might be with the Black Market for all we know." Clarence replied hesitatingly, easily worried about a lot more then anything.  
  
"By the kids eyes, he looks more trusting then any scumbag I have seen in my lifetime. Enroll him, and if anyone asks whose orders it was, then tell them to take it up with me. As the Top Platinum Peacemaker of this Division, I will train him to be the sharpest gunslinger to ever amount from a newbie to a pro." Erwin praised, glaring with the embers of determination burning in his eyes.  
  
"Hmph, do as you want, just don't blame me when you wasted you time with those recruits, if you ask me, your just wasting valuable time by helping them." Clarence bickered, simply fed up with having to put up with these rookies.  
  
"Erwin saw a future for me, and since I did own a gun, he told me to shoot the target that was far off into a corner."  
  
"Hit them in the dead center Ryu, the bull's-eye area!" He lectured, Ryu tried with what he had, his hands shaking as he tried to fire.  
  
Never had Ryu practiced firing with a gun, but it was the same gun he had brought with him from home, the same one he and Draco found one day buried deep in the sand. His was silver gun, with the marks of the angle wings, a modern day magnum, the barrel more crafted like that of a handgun, and while the hamper and handle where more old style.  
  
He had hid it back in the box, where Draco claimed he would bury it back down. Though after the night when Draco ran off, Ryu went back, finding the black one with the triple six digits marked gunmetal polished handgun missing from the case. Ryu though didn't dare touch his gun, till he was forced to leave home.  
  
Ryu pulled the trigger and fired each of the six bullets to different directions, not one landed dead on the target, each instead hit an area far off in the corner. Ryu signed, looking down, shaking his head.  
  
"I'm no good at this; I can't even land a hit on that target." He bellowed shaking his head.  
  
"That's because you're not focused, you need to keep a sharp glance on the target. Here, let me show you." Erwin replied, as he took a few steps closer, grasping Ryu's arms.  
  
"By my experience, your right handed, correct?" Ryu nodded, as it answered his question.  
  
"Alrighty-then, grasp the handle with that hand, and use your left hand for aiming. Keep a nice firm on that gun, and close your right eye. Use that one crosshair at the front to take aim. Remain calm, don't flinch, that will mess up your aim. Keep your feet locked to the ground, and pull the trigger." Erwin directed, helping Ryu through it, by moving his arms and positioning his feet, each step Ryu followed through with almost perfection, as he pulled the trigger, landing a shot dead on in the heart of the target.  
  
Ryu was speechless; he had easily mad one clean and perfect shot, for the first time.  
  
"For targets like that, it is easy, but you should be quicker, outlaws are easily quick to the trigger, and you must learn to study their faces. But one thing to remember from this is to remain calm and use that crosshair at the tip of your gun." He reminded Ryu, as he walked off.  
  
"During that time, I trained with many others, who were better, but I quickly caught up with them, becoming one rising ranger with the rest of the boys. I guess it was something that was sorta like a 'Passage into Manhood', but we were becoming less of cowards, and more of brave soldiers, ready to go out and eradicate the outlaws that roamed the land. I joined the Peace Ranger Corps for that purpose, to stop all outlaws."  
  
"You all have proven to be the best class of elites ever to graduate from this area, your all still under the age of adults, but your all still are the bright spunk's that ever will roam these lands. Still, even with such skills, you must have a partner. Now, I have decided to team you up with those who seem to be arch rivals, it is time to put those differences aside, and join forces. We cannot fight one another; we must work together if we are to achieve goals such as this. The list is on the table, form a single file line, and check your name down." Erwin finished, as each of them did as told, knowing full well it was obey the head commander or be thrown out of the main guard force, and amount only to nothing more then a secretary.  
  
"At that point, I did have a rival, Fargo. He wasn't self centered, but he was very determined like me to reach the top. His flaw though was overconfident, never thinking clearly when a scenario that seemed like a cakewalk turned into an ambush. He barely passed those test, but he was able to gain extra credit for taking out the target, the flunkies with them, and of course, get himself to a treatment facility before he was exhausted. While it was a videogame, but still realistic in every aspect, it still was nothing compared to fighting true humans."  
  
"Great, I have to go with Ryu, the punk who uses a sword, sheesh!" Fargo muttered, crossing his arms over his chest, as he shook his head.  
  
"Haha, Fargo is with sword boy, good like with wooing the ladies big shot." One of the more ignorant students replied, laughing to himself.  
  
"Even though me and Fargo were at first reluctant, as he was to damn arrogant to put up with me, and I wasn't to much into putting up with his attitude, we did soon after put things aside, when we were tested in a shooting gallery, virtual, to be exact. We seemed to be able to get the top rank in score, first place in the entire class. I never did forget the times, but since then I became a Top Ranking Peacemaker. Those days were perhaps the best of times, hunting down the crooks, confronting them, and finishing the job with a big reward. Though these days, I worked alone, until the Fae, Nina. Of all the recent battles against several men I have faced, nothing could prepare me for what about to come up next, a trial perhaps larger then anything I could ever be forced to face."  
  
***  
  
"I am getting impatient with these failures, why have you fools not found the Fae!?" Yelled a seated shadowed figure pictured live by a camera from a plasma screen TV, his voice echoed around the room from the loudspeakers placed around the room.  
  
"We are trying our best CEO, but give us one more chance, we will succeed this time." Seymour pleaded, truly with all his heart.  
  
"Elroy, and council members, I am really getting tired of this game, so far we have lost the Black Market and its control, plus those Soldiers of Fortune, 'The Bandit Trio', why should I give you one last chance?" The CEO remarked harshly, tired of their hesitations.  
  
"The one preventing us is a Peacemaker, his name is Ryu. According to our records, we sponsor that corporation, and they are in deep debt to us." Elroy stated from the corner.  
  
"With this in mind, we have contacted the head boss, Erwin 'The Legendary Peacemaker' McClure to meet with us shortly. He will have no choice but to follow through with the right offer." Rudolf replied from the corner.  
  
"For once, we all agree on something, that Erwin should be sent to handle this problem." Penelope mentioned with a more agreeing tone.  
  
"A man that deep in debt and still falling should truly be confronted. With all the funds we put into it, we still have outlaws roaming the area. And thanks to that robbery that Draco punk was involved in, we truly are getting near bankruptcy." Clarice noted, easily updating them on the market problems, and of course, money usage.  
  
"I am fully aware of that problem, but if your plan doesn't pull through, you know what comes next. I am through with excuses, if I don't get word that the Fae was captured, I'll leave the tasks to THEM." He said, each member gasping, chit-chatting to one another. "I bid you good-day."  
  
With that, the monitors went black. Dead silence fell throughout the room, only a cough or two was heard within the room.  
  
"How the hell are we going to get Erwin to go after the Fae, with all the deaths we've seen in the Peace Ranger Corps, we can't expect him to accept our offer. The debt offer I doubt he could care less about, just like this one punk." Dagget stated, not wanting to go on to this.  
  
"Ryu is one of his last men of a class that was perhaps, the greatest fighters around. Most though were killed off by ambushes, and by records, one died in a match against Draco. This boy is a hero, but he has caused enough problems for us." Clark muttered loudly.  
  
"The man will heed, he is not going to let his corporation die now, especially with the outlaws still remaining. We threaten him by any means necessary." Trish concurred to Clark's one comment, really disgusted with the recent rise in outlaws roaming the land.  
  
"Yes, he will heed to us like a knight to a king. He refuses, or fails to comply with our idea, then he shall pay the price of failure by death, along with the Ranger Peace Corps. It is the only option we have if we are to succeed." Clarice mentioned, truly with ambition.  
  
"Then it's settled, we have our contract, and he will not refuse it. With the price of his own Corps on the line, he will have to yield to our demands, that little problem of ours shall be easily taken care of.  
  
***  
  
Valkarie, a town with no residents, and surrounded by a heavy wall, made with titanium alloy, the place was a zone for training all kinds of men. From the rookies to the even near accurate gunslingers, it helped many honed their skills with the guns, and senses, pushing them to improve every aspect of their shots. The main place of stay was an underground base, bedrooms, food courts, and relay-telephone centers, anything that was of use to anyone within the Peacemakers. It was the same place Ryu trained in battle, and several times a year had always returned to, advancing his skills. He had been forced to walk there due to the last incident, where his bike was totaled by the explosion of the gas tank, the rest burnt into a metal roast.  
  
He and Nina were drenched in their own sweat, their cloths wet by the dumping of the pores on their body. The gate made a few beeps, before it opened, a welcoming voice telling them to proceed onward. Both advanced further inside, the area deserted, bullet holes in each house, paper cutouts placed in each of the area's, each either a target or a civilian. The two proceeded to what appeared to be a large metal half of a cylinder, the size of a building.  
  
Entering the building, they both took a sigh of relief, the cool breeze touching their dampened skin. A cold chill ran through their boiling red bodies, the sun in any desert can do more then burn the skin, internal heat from their blood was already flowing, but at the temperature of a inferno sun in the endless sands, it was an oven. The inside was only a air conditioned room, but the real treat was under a tile. Ryu knew which one by the old coordinate system, at G-20 was a tile that hid the main switch, but numbers were not shown, you had to have knowledge and a basic idea of how a coordinate system was set up.  
  
Ryu walked over, reaching his fingers in the wedges, flipping it over, it revealed a red button, that Ryu pressed normally, the room started moving downward, down within the underground base, with the same tiles, but different walls. A few rangers were stationed there, a few Peacemakers resting. Usually, none were out during the times near noon, it was unbearable to work out then, plus it was necessary for most to stop their game when someone arrived.  
  
"Welcome to the underground training facility of the Peacemakers. It is here that I was trained. A few others are in the virtual reality sector of this foundation, so they avoid the heat. Outside is better, since it is more widespread and environmentally realistic then this underground tunnel." Ryu mentioned, noting the contrasts of training.  
  
Nina nodded, gazing at the interior area. While it did contain a concrete structure, but the place that was given a makeover by couches, pictures on the walls, tables, lampshade lights, all kinds of odd, but still unique objects scattered along the wall, some of them of the green fields, the area some called Eden. Others painted of towns, and old Peacemakers when the Corps was founded.  
  
"Well, didn't expect to find you here Ryu."  
  
Ryu turned to find Erwin walking over, a bit of the buzzing chatter died, as some glanced over at them.  
  
"I guess the words out on the incident of Serenity Hollow, huh?" Ryu remarked, with a sly grin at Erwin.  
  
"The place burnt to the ground, the area is under investigation of another department, but what is known is the Black Market was behind it, they are known to burn just about anything. I still doubt it was them that destroyed your house, though I wouldn't pass it off." He replied, slowly strolling forth, Ryu and Nina trekking slowly behind him.  
  
"Boss, their still is a problem. See, I ran into these three thugs, the Bandit Trio, and they claimed that the Black Market was a pawn. What I don't get is, just who in history would have the power to even control a freelance market such as that?" Ryu questioned, as Erwin made no comment or reply, only continuing on.  
  
They continued their short saunter into a more quiet area, a few of the people there didn't say much as they went past them, a few whistled, wooing the ever so embarrassed Nina, who blushed, knowing they were cheering her on in a flirting way. A few chanted, but Ryu didn't listen, he was not concerned with their little antics then he was about the words of the mercenaries.  
  
Stepping into the office, the door automatically closed as Nina entered, and locked automatically.  
  
"Ryu. Please understand, this is for the good of the land. we don't stand a chance against them. they are beyond anything you could ever stand up against." Erwin said, as with the tap of a button, long metallic tentacle- like arms wrapped around Nina, restraining her, a firm grasp on her upper body, and lower legs, but not tight enough to crush her.  
  
"NINA!?" Ryu yelled reaching for his sword.  
  
"Don't even try, those tentacles are strong enough to withstand anything, a strong outer layer built to withstand any type of punishment." Erwin noted, Ryu growling in despair.  
  
"Why are you doing this? Why Erwin, why?" Nina asked, begging to know why.  
  
Erwin wouldn't spill his guts; the council hired him, telling him of the proposition. He was to bring Nina to them alive, and if he refused or cut deals with them, his organization would pay the price of bankruptcy. The world was already having so many problems with outlaws, and if the Peacemakers were to vanish, then all that would remain was bounty hunters and mercenaries, fools that were free lancers, going where they pleased, and using their cash for this. The Peacemakers were the enforcers, and even when a handful died each day, they still had made progress.  
  
"That is none of your concern Fae. I am not a man of detestable acts, and if you do CARE for her, then you will accept my challenge." Erwin announced, glancing to Ryu.  
  
"What's the challenge traitor!" Ryu muttered angrily.  
  
"Tch Tch Tch, such anger within you, I thought I taught you better Ryu. Or do you now feel to throw all that I have shown you when you first came aboard, just to show your rebellious side?" Erwin claimed, smiling with a 'Know-it-all grin.  
  
"Tell me the challenge now!" Ryu demanded, shouting it to him.  
  
"If you wish; a duel to the death, within this deserted town. The winner gets the Fae, and don't worry, she will be safe." He said with a calm trusting tone, pressing another switch, as Nina was taken up and out.  
  
"She is within the safe, but I hold the button to open it. The area is above too, so don't let the little issue bother you."  
  
"Grr, of all things, why go this far, just who is responsible for all this!?" Ryu asked pleadingly.  
  
"I won't reveal it to you; you'll just get yourself killed." Erwin replied, smirking with a victorious glance.  
  
"Then let's go, to the arena." Ryu stated, ready to duel.  
  
The office started to raise, a computerized voice telling all to clear. The place was inside of a building, as Erwin strolled over to the door, opening it, as he stepped out into the open. Ryu followed, as the two stood one to one, facing each other, scowling glances locked to one another. With a smile, Erwin was quick to draw, but as he took one shot, Ryu evaded to the left, drawing out his gun, and returned fire, but inaccurately missed Erwin by a few feet.  
  
"You're going to have to do better then that if you plan to defeat me Ryu." Erwin boasted, taking aim, and shelled out more bullets towards Ryu, who only ran to a cover point, and leaped behind it, knowing it was time to rethink his strategy.  
  
He was unlucky to time it, as a bullet zoom directly in on his right calf, a soft but still high pitch scream of pain escaped his lungs, the pain greatly terrible.  
  
"Got 'cha Ryu!" Erwin claimed, with an infamous laughter.  
  
"Damn, right in the valuable spot. Great, outrunning him now is not going to be easy." Ryu thought, knowing full well he was now weakened thanks to that last shot.  
  
He knew he had to counter attack, but he didn't know how. Erwin's firearm held eight rounds of bullets, and Ryu's held only six. This gave Erwin two more extra shots then Ryu, and it easily could leave Ryu wide open to be killed on the spot.  
  
"Have to find a weak point, and strike with all I got." He mentally spoke, knowing he had to make it swift and direct when attempting to stop his opponent.  
  
***  
  
Near an oasis, two people set up a camp. The large six people at max dark blue tent was set up with great work. The jeep once more parked in right nearby, and kept closed to keep some of the food inside it still fresh.  
  
"Yes, I know it has been a week, and he is recuperating." Lecha confirmed, knowing full well it was that long when Draco lost a close friend of his.  
  
"Good, right now I don't have anything planned for you two, but it appears we are making our presence well known, and a few of my spy's must be extra cautious." Nathan replied to her.  
  
"So what about the hijack? A failure or success?" Lecha questioned, overhearing it from before.  
  
"Big success, we heisted a large amount of firearms, and ammo. We have used the vehicle for salvage, getting some much needed funding for ourselves. We still are on high alert, no telling when they will strike." Nathan noted, with a cautious tone.  
  
"Understood, this is Ruby Flamingo to Blue Phoenix over and out." She concluded cutting the communications.  
  
She sighed, but a loud cough caught her attention, as Draco stood nearby, with a more determined glance in his eyes.  
  
"You look brighter, something on you mind?" Lecha asked with a cheerful tone.  
  
"Ryu... I bet by now he is heading to that town where you saved me." Draco said, with a affirmed grin.  
  
"How would you be sure, by the fact that it is near Valkyrie?" She questioned, wondering if he had a clue.  
  
"That and the fact he seems to be heading in that direction since the Bandit Trio last confronted him." He answered, as he had listened to her past conversations.  
  
"And you want to confront him. I like the idea, but we have a few problems. First is where he might be coming from, and second is how you plan to fight him. Last time, that Fae beat us both, but I have improved greatly when it comes to casting spells." She noted, with a beam that truly represented her desire to fight the Fae once more.  
  
"Then 'nuff talk lets get the show on the row and find them. I think its high time Ryu gets the ass-wupping he deserves." Draco bellowed, as he punched his right clenched hand into his left, a wide grin spread on his lips, his eyes burned with ember.  
  
"Good to have you back, love." She whispered, as the two walked over, taking down the tent together, knowing to pack up their belongings before leaving to where they had to go.  
  
It took around ten minutes, but quick as it was, they were also sure to double check for each of the contents was in place. Tightening the loose ends, the two once more buckled up, and set out into the intense desert heat. Next stop Grandel, where he and Ryu had started their battle that had ended with Draco near death. The tides were on his side, his strength had doubled, his agility tripled, he wouldn't need a gun to take out Ryu, he would use his fists, his own two clenched hands to beat Ryu into a bleeding, black eyed, and body scarred punk. The idea was a pleasure to Draco's own mind. He  
  
***  
  
Shots rang out once more, as Erwin fired upon Ryu's position. Ryu took numerous deep breaths, weakened by his legs, he wouldn't be able to move at the same pace as he could have before. He knew he had to make a move and soon. The gunshots stopped, and Ryu immediately dashed out, taking direct aim, and returned fire, sending several bullets near Erwin's feet.  
  
"Impressive Ryu, to easily strike when you know it is safe. But you missed entirely!" He mentioned, as he reloaded his gun, and taking out what seemed to be a piece of zenny, made of some bullet proof alloy, he tossed it into the air, letting it spin round and round, aiming at perfect alignment, he pulled the trigger, the bullet sped fast towards the coin, making a 'pwere' sound as it made contact with the surface, and sent it flying down towards Ryu, but sped by, missing Ryu's skin only by a hair.  
  
Ryu kept running, and took cover in one of the houses, catching his breath, his lungs throbbed with the overreaction of the heat, his heart beating with pain, he was pushing himself a tad bit too much, his cloths already drenched with the sweat that escaped his pores. He waited, already had he been lucky to avoid the last shot, but he still had a disadvantage, one leg wounded and only six rounds to eight rounds truly were bad odds for anyone.  
  
"You can run Ryu, but you're better off hiding. Though you can't hide forever." Erwin shouted, taunting Ryu who remained behind the walls of the house.  
  
Ryu though knew he could beat Erwin, he had always made it out of any grim situation. If he could unleash that power again, he would stand a chance against Erwin, and end this fight. Ryu waited, as Erwin fired a few rounds into the room, the bullets breaking through the walls. Hugging the ground, Ryu crawled near a window, taking a deep breath, and fired two shots outside, before hiding once more. Tense as he was, he noticed Erwin vanished from sight, and arose several questions in his heart.  
  
He didn't have to wait long, as the sound of mechanical machines activated; the field was now in target session and easily could spook anyone up. Ryu knew this all to well, he and Fargo during the first run shot many of the civilians, but they did improve, even when the course play out changed. The rails where the people were stationed were made different, and switched all around. While those times were test, this was a life and death runabout, a gauntlet of hell that challenged many.  
  
Ryu knew he had to move, fast, else he would be a dead man. He closed his eyes, dashing outside, taking a quick gasp, opening wide eyes, and glancing one side to the other, each second as targets come out, inside buildings and around town, Ryu shot at each, civilian or not and ran to another end, taking cover, as a shot fired out. Erwin was nearby and hiding.  
  
"Trouble finding me Ryu, I guess you let your own ears do most of the work." Erwin cried out, laughing tauntingly at Ryu.  
  
"All in the name for cash, why betray all you have taught me, and force me to fight against you? You know this is a risk you also may fail in." Ryu shouted, knowing full well he could beat Erwin.  
  
"Words are meaningless, actions are more precise. You can talk big, but unless you can keep with the pace, you have no chance at all in stopping me." Erwin replied.  
  
Ryu didn't reply, he slowly reloaded his firearm, locking it into place, as he jumped out from his wall block, and scanned the area quickly, spotting a spot very out of place. Ryu targeted it, one eye closed, and pulling hard on the trigger, he managed to hit the hat, which was not on the head of the great Erwin. The tan cowboy hat that the old man always wore for his own style was nothing but a distraction.  
  
"Checkmate, Ryu." Erwin said, standing directly behind Ryu, gun in position, aimed directly towards Ryu, accuracy perfect to land the cartridge into Ryu's skull.  
  
Ryu only had a second to think; he turned, and fired, the shot hitting Erwin in the left shoulder, right smack dab in the middle to be precise. Blood already trickled out of the wound, and already drops leaked. Erwin ran, his face filled with shock, one second he had Ryu where he wanted him, and next second, the kid turned around and fired. How an ace gunman like himself could be outdone by a youth. It was a blink of the eye that Ryu turned and fired at the old man, and his eyes didn't even catch such a movement.  
  
Ryu started pursuit, even with his foot, he could see a tiny drop of red blood already trialing around the area, it was easy to find Erwin when he was leaving the bread crumbs to follow. Ryu felt more victorious, already were the two at a disadvantage, both leaking blood, and the other a leg short. Pursuing the blood trial he stopped when he noticed it discontinued at a certain point.  
  
"You fool Ryu, walk into the mouse trap, and the metal snaps you up like the mouth of a Cur eating the smaller animal." He remarked, putting the gun to Ryu's head.  
  
A cold chill ran through Ryu's spine, already the man was in close range to just pull the trigger and end his life, but yet something told Ryu to not fear him, to move and stop him, a pulse from within that beat in his head, the will to attack throbbed deep within his heart. His eyes shot open, in a split second, he duck down, away from the gun, and swept his still unwounded leg around and tripped Erwin, who only gasped out of pre emptive movement of the attack.  
  
Ryu drew his gun out, targeting Erwin around the head, but he stopped when he noticed Erwin held his gun easily the two were at a stand off, both ready to pull the trigger, and end it all. Ryu glared, awaiting Erwin to pull the trigger, the old man likewise waited for Ryu to make the move.  
  
"Go ahead, pull it Ryu, or you too much of a yellow bellied coward to kill me," He mocked, his eyes cloaked, shielding his emotions, "Yes, a coward, you can't pull it, your to damn soft. That Fae has made you to weak to even finish the job."  
  
Ryu tried to not give in, but it wasn't to easy, the man was right, he was scared, he couldn't kill the one who was dear to him, his own master, his own father like figure, who had treated him like a son.  
  
"Your right, but then again, lets just see you keep up with ME!" Ryu spat, as he dashed off, deep into the city, leaving Erwin in shock, as he scanned the area, only easily distracted by the springing out of nowhere cardboard targets.  
  
Ryu keep his gaze on the man, waiting silently, watching as Erwin was easily distracted by the ever so pop up targets. He took a deep breath, still growling, as he has tied his wound up with a clean white cloth, at least halting the blood spill. Grasping his gun tightly, he moved into firing range, and shot twice, catching Erwin's attention, before hiding. Erwin returned one show in the direction; Ryu opened his chambers, reloading his two empty slots, before locking his cartridge in place.  
  
"Ha, nice try, but I doubt you will be able to take me on forever." Erwin mocked, laughing with a hardy har har chuckle.  
  
"That's what you think!" Ryu shouted, as he dashed up, his gun aimed at Erwin, as he fired three shoots, Erwin exchanging rounds at the same time four shots that narrowly avoided impact on Ryu.  
  
Ryu stepped into the wide opening, sending his last three shots at Erwin, two his, the first his left arm, the second his right leg, the third shot a miss. Erwin likewise returned fire, three of his shots missed, but one hit, striking Ryu in his right shoulder. The two by now had empty chambers, but they were easily torn up. Erwin's left arm was severed by the bullet to the biceps, Ryu's right shoulder was wounded, his good firing arm, but even with his more speedy left hand, it was still risky to fire when your arm was in a condition to make a truly inaccurate shot.  
  
The two glared at one another, eyes locked on to one another, waiting for one of them to make the first move, to grab a couple of bullets, open their cartridge, load the shell, and fire away. Their arms waited at their sides, fingers twiddling, standing there quietly, as a gentle breeze blew across the area, both of them waiting for what seemed to be an eternity, neither one of them making a move. Ryu was first to move, reaching inside, he pulled out one bullet, opening his cartridge and placing it in the upcoming slot. Erwin did the same but was a second behind Ryu, who made the first shot, but with the wound on his arm, he missed disgracefully. Erwin made his shot, wounding Ryu's left shoulder, forcing him to cry out in pain.  
  
"Now where even, lets see if you can make the next shot!" Erwin repeated, as the two once more grabbed one shell, repeating the same process, but this time, Ryu strived to the side, and shot a few seconds ahead, his shot hitting Erwin in the leg.  
  
Erwin also gave off a shot, but he miserably missed, as Ryu used the inner strength that he had somehow awakened. Ryu didn't know what it was, the force he remembered had seemed to appear over many times in his past, from the first battle as a Peacemaker, a few other fights, and when he meant Nina. He never knew how to control it, it just appeared at times of desperate need. Ryu did feel more edgy at this point, with Nina already captured, and his own boss nothing more but a puppet working for the enemy, and himself wounded, he needed some aid, and this power was all that he would need to put an end to this devious bastard, who set this whole thing up, and was now planning to turn Nina over to the shadow that was after her.  
  
Erwin once more glanced at Ryu, with locked eyes. They both left their hands at their sides, ready to make the snatch, to grab their slug, load their weapon and fire away. Ryu gulped, already he was lucky with a fast arm, but this time, both were at a short hand, the only problem was that this was a fifty-fifty chance, death or to live. Ryu was sweating, and so was his opponent, the heat was not an oven, but it was very intense, baking both under their heavy trench coats. Once more the two drew, simultaneously drawing the round, placing the pellet in the slot, and taking aim, Ryu was first to fire, a split second ahead, his bullet struck Erwin right in the gut, canceling his movement to pull the trigger.  
  
Falling to the ground, the remote control Erwin used earlier to capture Nina fell out of his pocket, and slid several feet from his grasp. Remaining in kneeling position, hand over his gut, shivering in pain, he glanced up seeing Ryu smile, as he took out another round of bullets, two this time, and loaded them in his gun, as he took aim, and fired at Erwin's right hand, a cry escaping the mans lips.  
  
"Not gonna take any chances of letting you have your hands move freely, specially when it is a scumbag like you!" He muttered, stepping over to the remote, as he glanced it over, several labels were shortened down to three words, but Ryu knew which one would open the safe to the bank.  
  
He looked back, finding Erwin lying there, breathing, not dare going for his gun and shooting Ryu. The fool, but he was still a worthy man, someone who didn't deserve to die. Ryu owed him too much, and this was the only way he planned to repay him, by letting him live. People can learn from mistakes, just like Nina said, and Erwin was that type of person. Ryu had full knowledge of the coarse, so much time he spent here with his now dead partner, it was no wonder how it mattered.  
  
Strolling over to the front of the wrecked bank department, bullet holes spread around each and every side, cardboard cut outs of burglars and hostages placed all over. Ryu looked around, spotting piles of dry and dusty rubble scattered across the floor. The safe was still the polished silver, made with the strongest edible alloy known, platinum titanium, the strongest type of seal that modern day banks had used in order to keep everything that was valuable and rare tightly kept sealed, and unreachable. The safe was electronically locked, unlike the modern days, where it was a double shift lock, the first manual, the second electric. If a unauthorized personnel tried to hack through the electrical area, the system would be cut off, and the manual key locked. Only few could break through a safe such as that, but those men by now died when they tried to flee.  
  
Slowly, he pressed the switched marked SFD, the Safe Disabler, as the lock was separate for the technical purposes. The door slowly opened, and inside, in the center of the cell was Nina, asleep and still restrained by the metallic arms that kept her bound to the post.  
  
"Nina, rise and shine, you got enough beauty sleep for now," He commented, tapping her softly on the cheek, as she slowly opened her eyes, glancing down as she gasped, then looked down, with a irritated glance shot at Ryu immediately after.  
  
"Ryu, you DOPE, get me down from here, NOW!" She screamed, whinning truly like a spoiled brat.  
  
"Dope? Y'know, I just went through hell to find you, and I come in finding you asleep, and waking you up, this is the thanks I get. Might as well keep you here." He replied, turning around and walking off.  
  
"RYU, YOU MEANIE, GET ME DOWN NOW, OR I SWEAR WHEN I GET FREE, I WILL BASH YOUR HEAD HARD!!" She yelled, easily annoyed at his comment.  
  
"Then say your sorry." He said, crossing his arms, back still towards her.  
  
"What!? You should have freed me first, and then awakened me." She whined once more.  
  
"Really, and what do you suppose would happen, I would catch you in my arms? Hello, I know you just woke up, but I'm about injured around my shoulders, and trust me, it hurts like a bitch. I ain't planning to hold you in my arms at this moment, and I doubt you'd wanna wake up face flat on the floor." He remarked, a scowling grin peek on his face.  
  
"Um... well... I... " Nina for once understood why Ryu was not letting her out.  
  
Even though she hated the feel of the cold metal tentacles wrapped around her body, the smell of steel lingering in her nostrils, she still was in better shape then Ryu, who was bleeding like hell by the look of things. Ryu pressed the buttons, as Nina was released from the restraining, she opened her wings, and floated down gently, walking courteously to Ryu, as she knelt down, a fiendish but playful smile pursed on her lips.  
  
Ryu glanced up, into her innocent sweet eyes. It was a scene he couldn't ever think of, he was so distracted by her, that he didn't notice she was slowly healing him. What was this feeling, those soft eyes.  
  
Welcoming him, becoming him, it was a feeling he only heard of in poems, something that was as unexplanatory as the meaning of life was. She wanted him, she cared for him, she had fallen for him. Ryu knew it just by her awe gaze, and he couldn't even control himself. He slowly moved forward, closing his eyes, his lips meeting hers, for the first time, the two had kissed, for all the time they spent together, it was unbelievable they would even meet like this.  
  
A loud crash of the building broke the ever so emotional moment, as Ryu reached for his gun, knowing it could only be one person. Erwin still could move, but even if he wasn't a leaf hand type guy, he still could kill Nina. The safe door slowly opened, even with the medium lighting inside, Ryu noticed that Erwin was not planning to fight, his face showed fatigue written all over it.  
  
"What the hell do you want!?" Ryu remarked bitterly, his anger still boiled for the betrayal that was pulled on him by this wrongdoer.  
  
"If there was one time I have betrayed all I stand for, it was now. Ryu. I know you still hate me, i set so much up, and tried to kill you, all just for the sake of paying off a debt. I never wanted to go through with it, but with all the outlaws running around, fear grasped my heart, I couldn't let them close down this corporation, it was something I feared ever so much." He claimed, stammering a few feet more.  
  
"I understand, but to go this far, to go against all you stood for? To betray me!?" Ryu denounced, still holding his gun.  
  
"I can never make amends for those sins, but Ryu, even in my near death condition, I am proud that you beat me. Yet, all is over, I fear what is ahead, for you're in for more danger then you can image." Erwin said, catching his breath.  
  
"Danger? What kind of danger?" Nina asked her tone quiet and fearful.  
  
"Ryu, the ones behind this, the ones who have sent every last resort to capture the Fae, they are a corporation that has already marked every town, you have noticed it, I am sure, their symbol, a dimond with pure gold letters initialing their name. the outer side is red." He mentioned.  
  
Ryu thought back, as he remembered seeing that symbol so many times. Each town had it somewhere, stores posted items that the corporation created. He never did think of them much often, but at this point, hearing that they were responsible for sending so many thugs out to capture Nina, he now wished he could find a board with that exact symbol and send a bullet through it to show his respect for it.  
  
"Ryu. take my gun, the Negotiator, your gonna need it a lot more then I will." Erwin noted, taking a deeper breath.  
  
"I know it is better then mine, but I can-"  
  
"Fool. even I wouldn't last a second against them... the corporation has one force that all fear... the ones who made their names known thirty years ago..." Erwin said, slowly getting weaker from the loss of blood.  
  
"You can't mean THEM!?" Ryu shouted in disbelief.  
  
"It is. the ones who slaughtered... the dragons... the ultimate team... the Gunsmith Regents... " Erwin said, taking one last breath, before falling to the ground, lifeless as any corpse was.  
  
Erwin finally bit the dust; he lost too much blood and was now facing death. Ryu took the gun, shaking his head, he held his tears back, for as far as he knew, the real danger was ahead, to think the ones that had conjured all this up were the same people who had been the number one corporation for several decades, they practically ruled the market. Why of all things would they want Nina?  
  
Ryu knew he was getting ahead of himself, but it was hard to get off the idea, that the largest corporation in this day and age was the same corporation that was after Nina.  
  
"Auron Inc., to think they were the ones that are after you... all this time, they pulled the strings of every thug that had gone after us." Ryu mentioned shaking his head.  
  
"Ryu, what are you planning to do?" Nina asked, a nervous look pursed on her face.  
  
"I've protected this long... and went through hell to keep you from falling into their hands. I think the answer is more obvious to you then it is to anyone else." He replied with a smile.  
  
Nina's face brightened, as she ran over, hugging him tightly. Deep down, Ryu felt sorrow, his heart stricken with sadness at the loss of his friend, and perhaps his closest mentor. Though then real threat was only beginning, heard many tales of the Gunsmith Regents, how not event the greatest of races could stop them, they were known for their guns, their technology, and their skills. None knew of everyone of them, and nobody in history had ever walked off alive after they encountered them. Ryu felt fear in having to face them, but he was not going to bow down to anyone.  
  
To let Nina fall into the hands of such ill-willed fools. He would face them to the end, with both the Negotiator and the Peacemaker, or as it was named before, the Angel Wing.  
  
"I don't care what I have to face, Nina, I have protected you from hordes of outlaws, the three bandits and Erwin. The Gunsmith Regents can bring it on, cause I will fight them, to keep you free from that corporations grasp." Ryu proclaimed, taking out both guns, posing like a big-shot gun slinger.  
  
Nina only glanced on, with eyes of blind love, already was she head over heels for the dashing man who had for so long defended her neck and bone to keep her safe. He was indeed one of a kind, someone broad and heroic to stand by her for so long.  
  
Next Time:  
  
Ryu: A battle long expected, a rematch of two men, both opposites, quarreling over their morals, a fight shorter then anything anyone could expect. A sharp turn comes up, as the first of the many Gunsmith Regents enters the scene, and forces Draco to a dead end.  
  
Next Chapter: The Beast Within 


	9. The Beast Within

"I'm through with these failures... your control on this matter is now officially cut. I am putting HIM in charge of this now."  
  
"P-Please chairmen, we can-"  
  
"Silence Seymour! The council has done nothing more then get greedy fools to take on a task, and what happens. Simple, they screw up; never send a fool to do a soldier's job. Translation: the best we have to offer." The dark figure on the monitor proclaimed, with a snicker.  
  
"So you plan to send the Gunsmith Regents... how confident are we that they are going to succeed?" Penelope snapped to the man directing them.  
  
"Yes... even after what they did thirty years ago. Even if they are feared, how do you expect-"  
  
"Hold your tongues failures, I have given you enough chances and you now only failed in capturing the Fae, you also failed to take out Draco 'Hundred Kills' Carter. As for the Peacemaker that has been causing trouble, our data systems have identified him as Ryu Branigan, but we have only info on him when he joined the Peacemakers. We have no idea who he is related to, and even running a few blood types, we have found no living relatives that are related to him. Draco, even without any info besides the first time he committed a felony has the same background." He replied leaving the council breathless.  
  
"So, your presuming there is a relationship between the two?" Dagget asked once more.  
  
"That I have no firm or concrete evidence, but for now, I expect you three to see if you can find anything related, IN ADDITION, you must keep up with the paperwork." He stated, still remaining calm.  
  
"Understood Chairmen..." Seymour hesitatingly answered.  
  
"I best see some evidence, if it wasn't for our control over the large scale of land own, you Councilmen and women would be dead low in a job. Now, I expect results in a few weeks, is that understood?"  
  
"YES SIR!!" Every member responded, easily fearing his wrath.  
  
The transmission was cut off with many of the members taking a deep sigh of relief afterward. Each knew how deeply enraged the chairmen was with what was happening with the situation. With already several failures with several attempt to capture the Fae had brought them near thin ice. With the Gunsmith Regents in charge of things was the situation truly on the line.  
  
But with the newer situation brought up a deeper question ran through their minds.  
  
Could the threat they though was extinct still exist?  
  
***  
  
In a office on a floor around about the forty or fifty stories high, were the most highest representatives are stationed, were the big decisions are made, and the one floor before the CEO's office was were the leader of the Gunsmith Regents had been working for the past twenty-eight years, considering he had qualified for the job.  
  
"Is that so? A bird still free in this endless wasteland and an outlaw rumored to be in league?" The raven hair man asked, a still near sun bathed face, but he dressed what seemed to wear black clothing from neck down.  
  
A long leather black trench coat hang near the door, draped only inches from the ground. His vest, under collar shirt, slacks, loafers, vest, tie, and loafers were all raven black, near to his hair. His eyes a light yellow, a glitter of gold shined within them, as if a demon had been within him.  
  
A desk neatly kept papers and files neatly stacked. A mug and other items used for decorations were kept at the edge of his desk, his name slot placed at the edge, written along the side 'Hudson Taylor, Vice CEO of Auron'. A lampshade was placed on his desk, still on as it was near midnight, and most already left.  
  
"Hmm, right now most have found another mean to live..... But there is one who, how can I put this? Has a craving for a braw, and even if he did spend the last thirty years confined he has not one bit changed." Hudson spoke deeply, his face remained emotionless, and his yellow eyes froze continuing to listen to the one speaking.  
  
"Yes... who else would I refer to?"  
  
"So you don't have a problem if I set him loose?"  
  
"Understood, by your orders, he shall be released and briefed on his contract. I shall not allow him to kill the innocence as he did so long ago." Hudson concluded, with a smile, "I will follow through with this, Chairmen." He replied, clicking he cell phone in his hands off, as he dialed another number.  
  
***  
  
"Say what!?"  
  
Yelled the man in the office who only could be shocked and surprised by what was requested. He couldn't believe what he was being asked by the one who was calling.  
  
"Just who the hell do you think you are Mr., asking for him to be released?" The man who was in charge of the prison demanded, knowing full well that many had his number, and had called him about the one man who was famous for being held there.  
  
"Hudson Taylor, the vice CEO of Auron Inc. and leader of the Gunsmith Regents." Hudson answered raising his voice.  
  
"H-H-Hudson Taylor? Forgive my disrespect, I-"  
  
"No need, just give HIM the following info when you can, I am sending it via E-mail to you. I expect you let only him let his eyes see it, otherwise... you know what I must do." Hudson taunted, snickering on his end.  
  
"Yes... I shall not lay an eye on any one of the files, you have my word. He will be released, but are you sure-"  
  
"He isn't a fool to cross US again. We stopped him before, and we can stop him again. This time though he will be left as a vegetable, death is too merciful for a fool who has lived with only the desire to kill." Hudson said, smiling with an evil omen in his mind.  
  
The warden sighed, as he placed the phone down. He didn't find the idea of releasing the gunmen who went on a rampage thirty years ago. To even think he could be controlled was unbelievable to the entire staff at the prison. With all the murder the man had caused thirty years after the one incident that made him famous already was enough evidence to keep him in lockdown for life.  
  
Although a request from one of the higher executives of the corporation known as Auron was enough to provide a parole. That request was enough of an answer for any who would ask why the notorious murderous man known as 'Machine Gunning Jessie' was to be allowed out.  
  
With four armed men following behind the Warden, they cautiously approached the cell at the end of the hall, sealed up tightly with many locks, titanium bars. Sunlight never did reach the room, only one light bulb that stayed lit even at night. The Warden undid each of the seals, one by one.  
  
The door slowly opened revealing the dark room, with a man strapped to the wall with several metal induced straps, locked to the wall with several padlocks, each combo locked and requiring a key. Wrist and ankles shackled with what seemed to be still gleaming metals, preventing the man from even launching himself forward and assaulting anyone. His mouth gagged and caged, mostly for the incident where he nearly tried to snap at a few guards, and when he nearly bit the Warden's nose off.  
  
"Machine-gun Jessie James, didn't think I'd ever release you for all the murder you done them three decades ago. Though at this time, you have been called upon by your old employers for a job." The Warden replied, pulling out a screen and showing it to the restrained outlaw who scanned it over, giving a few huffs as he heard it, before gasping, with his eyes widely opened.  
  
"Release him from his restraints; I am sure he won't try anything foolish considering the punishment at hand." The Warden remarked with a snicker.  
  
As each of the shackles and straps were undone, the outlaw stretched each out as each new area released begged to be freed. Once all were undone, he cracked each of the bones in his body, and stretched each muscle smiling with his unbelievably still pearl white as snow teeth. He had been freed on some occasions but otherwise he was kept in lockdown to the max.  
  
"Ha-ha-ha-ha, all them years I've been waitin' and it finally has paid off." He responded anxiously in a deep groggy voice.  
  
"Keep your opinion to yourself scumbag. Just get your ass outta here already and get you damn job done. Remember, your own leader has no problems seeing you become a vegetable if you slack off!" The Warden remarked crudely with an annoyed glance.  
  
"Ah, shut ya pie-hole already ya good-for-nuthin' bastard." Jessie commented once more, walking on out of the prison.  
  
It only took a half an hour just for him to get all the equipment he needed, more relieving to have was his old western git-up, the old leather brown cowboy hat, his long sleeved leather coat, black trousers and his larger then life leather boots complete with the saws on the back.  
  
Dressed and fully armed, he walked out of the prison with a glance to the sky, narrowing his eyes as the rays met his skin, slowly heating his face up to a boiling point. He was glad to be back out in the endless wastelands, even as bad as they were, it beat having to be in that prison, so dim that ones eyes could go blind, so slow that time seemed to be stopped, and ever so dull that you would only want to be dead.  
  
"Now to find that girl with wings... hope she's a cutie." He commented, easily a sap for any pretty lady who crossed his path.  
  
***  
  
"Fargo!!"  
  
Ryu ran throughout the town, glancing in every direction, searching for his close partner. He reached the outer square where he found his partner, the dark green haired man, who was a bit more on the oversized side in muscles, but truly a rugged man with a handsome face. He wore the same uniform as Ryu, only his trousers were black. He also had shorter hair then Ryu, mostly as he couldn't stand the heat upon his hair.  
  
"Fargo!"  
  
Ryu ran to his side, kneeling down to his partner, who glanced up at him with a hopeless face.  
  
"Ryu... I tried to get him on my own... but he was... to much..." Fargo replied, his life easily escaping him, as he was hit right near the heart.  
  
"Fargo... hang in there, I can still-"  
  
A loud high-pitched scream caught Ryu's attention, as he glanced towards the saloon knowing it was right around there.  
  
"Forget it. I was foolish to think I could take him on. now I die for it. Ryu, promise me this. promise me you will kill him. For me and the world, it is the only way." He requested, knowing it had to be done.  
  
"Fargo... I can't promise it... you see... he is... a childhood friend of mine... and I can't bear to kill him."  
  
Fargo gasped, his face easily awed in shocking surprise as he saw the serious expression in Ryu's eyes. His body shivered, as he looked up to the sky.  
  
"Ryu... I pity you... but right now... I wanna go home... so cold it is... when the life you have... ends..." He replied finally biting the dust, as he gave in to death.  
  
Ryu stood up, as a tear fell from his face. Fargo, his one true partner who covered his back many times was now dead, and his one request was denied.  
  
"Fargo... I will promise one thing... I will stop Draco for the sake of this world." He said, walking over to where the recent murder occurred.  
  
***  
  
Even in the heat of the day with the sun-burning heat that swerved in the air was it not enough to keep some of the most determined people down. Ryu though was not even focused to the heat of the sun, nor could he care. He had lost already someone dear to him because he was forced to kill him. Nina didn't try to comfort; she was overcome with guilt for the incident.  
  
Ever since she and Ryu met, trouble always seemed to just spout out in an instant. To think a corporation such as Auron was the reason so many were trying to get her was despicable. She already saw how dangerous the world was, but to think she was nothing but trouble easily made her feel more pity for ever leaving her own home.  
  
The two slowly approached the town of Grandel, a mere ordinary town, with a windmill that made it stand out from other towns. Ryu knew this place all too well, and dreaded to have to go there. Every time he heard the town's name mentioned did he only feel more sickened and ill mentally and physically. He couldn't bear to even admit what he did there. He knew now Draco survived and was out for Ryu's blood.  
  
Approaching the town, a slow but whistling breeze blew through the ghost town, not a hair or hid of activity seemed to exist there. Only one dustball blew through town, as Ryu slowly reached for his gun, Nina looking around, easily surprised and greatly on the aware side.  
  
"Hello, COUSIN!!" A familiar voice called out.  
  
Ryu glanced around, but in one single second, he was struck with a heavy punch to the face, throwing him down to the ground, stumbling and rolling around. Ryu glared at the one who had dared try and strike him, his face not one bit surprised that it was the red trench coat menace that roamed the endless desert.  
  
"Awe, what's the matter Ryu, did I hit you to hard, are you gonna cry like a baby?" He ignorantly commented taking a few steps towards Ryu.  
  
"Stop there outlaw, or I'll-"  
  
"Have you forgotten about me skank?!" A tempered voice shouted, as a shot rang out nearly striking Nina's legs.  
  
Lecha only could smile, taking aim once more, as she shot more closely to Nina, who flinched, starting make a move. Slowly she gathered her magic, but still kept her attention focused on Lecha, knowing the girl was no newbie with a rifle such as that.  
  
Nina started things off with a more beginners spell ice, throwing it to Lecha with a few icicles carving the path from the ground. Lecha easily evaded, and shot back with a more intermediate one, preferably Iceblast, Nina taking flight as he way of escaping the deadly attack.  
  
Ryu threw one punch only to miss with a counter of a knee to the gut. He immediately continued with a fierce flashing uppercut to the jaw throwing Ryu off his knees. Kneeling down, Draco grasped him by the throat, slowly tightening his grasp to choke him.  
  
"That's right Ryu, I am stronger then you. I don't even need a gun to beat you. With this strength, you're a petty mouse to the feline housecat. In my own grasp you slowly weaken, unable to even stop me." Draco interrogated, as Ryu gawked from not being able to breath.  
  
Draco released his grip from Ryu's neck, Ryu gasped deeply for air, his face near purple from not getting any air. He was only going to have a few seconds to himself, as in only that amount of time did Draco throw another strike, this time a direct kick to the chest, hurling Ryu off his feet and onto the ground.  
  
He stepped over towards Ryu, as he smiled, knowing he had to finish the job. Ryu slowly rose up, beaten already badly enough that he was bleeding from his mouth and nose. Several bruise marks were already appearing on his face.  
  
Draco then started to increase his pace of attack with a intense several fist attack, each one striking Ryu in the face, chest, and stomach, all in what seemed to be an eternity was only a few seconds, and ended with a hard blow to the chest. Ryu hurled back fast, crashing into a building. Impacting around the large board that kept the entire structure up, the entire complex came crashing down, burying Ryu in several large chunks of pieces that pinned him flat down to the ground.  
  
A loud crash that seemed to occur repeatedly was proof enough that the job had been done. The chunks of rubble proved that Ryu was indeed finished. No chance a man could survive that amount of pressure or a beating like Draco had given him.  
  
A loud clap that snap each second easily brought the victorious side of Draco to a stop, as he glanced around, finally spotting someone up on a roof, clapping his hands in delight. Draco knew it had to be some newcomer, he had already scared the entire town out when he walk in and threaten to murder everyone there. Lecha didn't like the idea at all, but she knew hesitating it was hopeless since Draco was not planning on inviting the entire town to a party after he was defeated two years ago.  
  
People only ran rather then even try to stand their ground; they knew it was no use in resisting the madmen such as this. Though this newcomer was not any type of person who was an outlaw or a bounty hunter by the way he was dressed. He glared to Draco with a evil smile, jumping down from the roof of the Saloon he stood on to the ground.  
  
"Bravo Draco, I didn't think ya had that strength in yas with all them murders you done in the past, ey?" The man complimented as he jumped down.  
  
"Just who the fuck are you!?" Draco demanded reaching for his gun.  
  
"Machine-gun Jessie James is the name, and good huntin' is my game." He said pulling from behind his back two Ak-47 rifles.  
  
Draco immediately reached for his gun, grasping it tightly; he pulled it out and opened fire on Jessie with two shots. In that instant, a green shield appeared around the man, blocking each of the shots as the now blunt bullets fell to the ground. Draco only stood there, frozen in shock. For the first time had he opened fire and had his bullets been stopped dead in the tracks.  
  
"Ah-heh-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, always first to the trigger they say, ya truly are a fool. I ain't no normal hunter, see, I am a Gunsmith Regent, the most rowdy band of fighters to ever set foot on the face of this world. Ya think I would've lived if I didn't possess such a shield as this?" He asked with no answer from the now despaired Draco, "Thought so. ain't nobody ever taken us regents down, even them dragons were no match for us."  
  
Draco started running for cover, as rapid shot streamed at an eye blinking pace past him. He barely had avoided the shots, and was easily pierced by one around his shoulder when he jumped for cover.  
  
"Yer a sittin' duck there boy, there ain't no way ya gonna get outta this alive, ya hear me?!" Jesse taunted him vigorously.  
  
Draco took deep breath, keeping himself hidden. He knew it was no use, already the guy was invincible with the shield and if it could stop a advanced peashooter such as his, there was indeed no chance the outlaw would even last against the guns that madmen was hauling.  
  
"Damn it Lecha, where are you when I really need you." He whispered to himself.  
  
***  
  
Nina and Lecha had already started to move away from the area where they once started. Around a few blocks away, they cast intermediate spells directly to one another fiercely.  
  
Lecha though immediately stopped; Nina casting a fire spell shouting 'FLARE' that was nearly powerful enough to ignite her gunpowder in her bullets. She was quick enough to evade the spell before it made contact upon her skin. It easily passed her, leaving a trail of ashes behind.  
  
"What, you give up?" Nina spat angrily.  
  
"Just how dumb can a blond truly become? Open your ears already and listen!" Lecha replied bitterly, Nina easily getting red in anger and humiliated by Lecha's comment.  
  
She was about to cast a spell when the loud hammering sounds that she remembered from the two dual chain-guns that Wes used in battle.  
  
"Who is it Fae?!" She demanded pointing her gun towards Nina's forhead.  
  
"I. I don't know. Ryu and me came here alone, I swear." She replied pleadingly.  
  
Lecha shot a still ignorant glance to her, before her communicator beeped. She reached down, holding her gun by the trigger area, as she reached down pulling her communicator out and placing it up to her ear.  
  
"Ruby Flamingo here."  
  
"Ruby, this is Blue Phoenix, your in danger. The CEO of Auron has placed the situation of capturing the Fae in the Gunsmith Regents hands. We also have word that your partner is also a target. Ruby, be on high alert, they have sent out their rowdy gun-slinger Jessie James, he-"  
  
Lecha didn't listen; she cut communications with her boss, as she glanced to the Fae.  
  
"I don't know if your boyfriend is okay or not, but mark my words if he is near there, he is in trouble. For now we put aside our differences and team up to send that punk begging for his life." She said, still giving a death- glared look towards Nina.  
  
"Work with you, yeah right. Why should I trust you when you and Draco tried to capture me?" She replied still not trusting Lecha.  
  
"Long story, and right now your boyfriends in trouble, so stop being so damn stubborn and get a move on. If anything, our magic combined could be enough to wipe the hairs from that scumbags face." She stated, grabbing Nina's wrist and pulling her hesitatingly along.  
  
***  
  
Draco ran out from his hiding place as Jesse fired upon the cover point. Draco moved quickly, even with his strength this guy still was almost half more then Draco was presently. Draco quickly jumped inside a house, taking several deep breaths as he waited for anything.  
  
"Give it up boy, ya got no chance in hell of walkin' yer ass outta here today, cause the grim reaper is here for ya." He shouted with a loud snicker.  
  
"Bite me coward, I bet you wouldn't last long if you turned that shield of yours off. Hell, I bet you're too much of a yellow bellied coward to even fight with that thing off." Draco insultingly commented.  
  
"Yellow bellied coward, 'ey? Ya really are a fool to think I am that dumb to be interrogated by a fool like ya. Then again, mountin' yer ass on the wall will make a great trophy." Jesse remarked, laughing evilly once more.  
  
"Think again buster!"  
  
He turned only to come in contact body first with a advanced spell combo that was known as Thunderstorm, combination of water and wind spells, advanced class spells and with the Fae's grand power, and Lecha's full focus, it easily knocked the gunner off his feet and forced him to drop his weapons. Lecha immediately opened fire with her rifle, striking around the cartridge chambers.  
  
"Hah, shield or no shield, your now officially disarmed, and we can easily kill you now." Lecha said with her gun pointed near him.  
  
Jesse glanced to them with a slick grin, then burst out laughing hard with his lungs. He glanced over to them smiling for a second before speaking.  
  
"Disarmed? Ya foolish girl, I have more tricks up my sleeve then ya think." He replied, as his hand slid under to revealing his two build in machine gun arms. He kept a cartridges right around his shoulders, as it poped out, with a loud click sound that signaled the guns were locked in place. "Or should I say, in my wrists."  
  
With that he started to fire towards them, forcing them to move. He shot right near Nina, forcing her to hop back and forth.  
  
"Oh yeah, dance for me babe." He commented still firing at her, as he watched her kimono flap go up, "so, string thongs ay babe, I like a lot." He responded.  
  
Nina only blushed, pushing her flap down, with her lips pursed downwards, and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Pervert!!" She shouted with humiliation at the thug.  
  
"Uhgh what a sick fuck. Draco, get ready he's about to meet his end." Lecha replied, as she opened fire with her explosive capsules, sending the shield down.  
  
Draco jumped forth, sword in his hands, as he fired forth, the bullets only blocked by a shield, but easily weakening it more as he come vertically flying down, ready to strike hard. After the final shot, brought his sword down fast, ready to cut the bastard down, but in the same instant came Jesse's forearms to the head of Draco, sending him flying back and flying down to the ground, knocked unconscious. Jessie aimed and gave one shot out to the legs with a deep snicker.  
  
"I'll save you for later." He said, walking towards Nina.  
  
Lecha was already shocked; there on the ground was Draco, out for the count. So close it seemed, but now they were down. She couldn't risk casting a level three spell, especially not when Draco was near. Nina though was already too scared, as the tall man closed in on her, smiling in malevolence.  
  
His right hand went back into position, as he reached down grabbing Nina by the wrists and pulled her off the ground, glancing her over with a grin that would easily disturb any girl (perverted grin w/ drooling around mouth).  
  
"He-he-hee, guess I reckon I outta have some fun with yas fore' ya have to go up in front of the boss, har-har-har." He cracked, Nina uselessly trying to struggle.  
  
Already did she find every mean of attacking the brute hopeless, he had a tight grasp on her wrists, and there was no chance she was going to escape anytime soon or at all. She screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping that Ryu was still alive, even if he was defeated, as he would have been done.  
  
***  
  
"Ryu..."  
  
Ryu remained down on the ground, opening his eyes halfway.  
  
"Ryu..."  
  
He slowly opened the fully as he slowly sat up, and glanced around what looked to be the abyss, endless darkness surrounded him from all sides.  
  
"My son... it is time..."  
  
Ryu glanced over to the familiar faced man, a short blue haired, short trimmed bearded man who wore citizen's cloths; jeans, long sleeved shirt and a vest.  
  
"Father..."  
  
Indeed did Ryu know him, his own father, the one who raised him from birth, the one who helped him out when he needed it. It had been so long since Ryu had seen him that he immediately broke into tears.  
  
"Son, the time has come for you to realize that inner strength you have. You are no ordinary human, you are one of the remaining seeds of our race. Within you it remains, waiting for a light to guide it to the world. It is time. that strength is needed."  
  
Ryu didn't get what he was implying. Inner strength? Even if Ryu did have it, how would he be able to unleash it? He had at times been able to use it when steep situations came, but to use it right then and there? It was not to easy to even predict how things would occur.  
  
"That strength will help you protect her. Never let it get to you, else you will suffer more pain in your heart then Draco does already..."  
  
Ryu then remembered what happened before he blacked out, but before he could say something, he heard it. The scream of a girl, a cry of help, he knew who it was, but he didn't know where.  
  
"Nina!!"  
  
He tried to move, finding it hard, but he heard the loud laughter of the crude outlaw, and more screams from Nina who only seemed be on the end of the rope. He felt anger building up, hearing the man laugh, the shrewd hideous laughter that struck the nerve in his body, the laugh that gave his anger a kick start. The energy ran throughout him, he could feel it already pounding at his skin, wanting to be unleashed, wanting to be free.  
  
Thu-thump  
  
With a loud high pitched scream, it came forth, the pain shot through him like several jolts of electricity. He was changing, changing into something new, something that one refers to as a monster. The alter ego that is both powerful and berserk.  
  
The scream easily was heard in town, and easily made Jesse stop in place to glance over towards the wrecked home where Ryu was thrown into. A loud blast came about within the area, as a figure remained inside. Jesse waited eagerly for the being to come out, wondering just what it was. Slowly the pounding of footsteps was all that could be heard. Out from the house he came, a hybrid dragon. His calves and forearms nothing but ruby red scales, claws replaced his nails, sharper then a mint conditioned dagger. Horns erected from his head, giving a demon like appearance to anyone very superstitious, his upper-body bare, with two lizard-scaled wings burst from behind his back. His hair white with a glint of a silver glow given to it, each strand of hair spiked up. His eyes glowed with an ember glow flowing in his pupils. He was indeed the dragon of hell, with two sleek marks running down his cheeks. His trousers and holster though were still in place unbelievably.  
  
"Son of a bitch, I didn't think ya bastards would come back here in this day an age, but at least ya will be worth killin'." Jesse said, as he raised his arms up and shot forth at the dragon, who remained still, as the bullets impacted onto him, but didn't leave one mark of a scratch.  
  
Nina watched, looking at the guy, and feeling a familiar presence in him. His face was that of the one she took so dearly, the one who was buried in rubble after being hit hard by his own rival. Ryu. He had rose from his grave and now with a new form to save her. Or did he? Was this a side that he had never known about? Questions ran through Nina's mind, but even with so much confusion, she was relieved to find her hero was still alive.  
  
"What in tarnations, not a mark on him." Jesse remarked surprised.  
  
The creature walked forward, as Jesse fired in vain upon him with each bullet hitting and falling into the sands. The dragon stopped and jumped forward, wrapping his arms around the forearms, claws grasping at the elbows, as he pulled back behind the joint and tore them off in one swift motion. Jesse only stood there, jaw dropped and eyes wide in fear, as Ryu glared death eyed at him.  
  
"No... can't be... how... why... we killed them like hogs... and yet... gwah!" He didn't have a chance to finish as Ryu grabbed his tightly by the neck, squeezing him ever so tightly.  
  
Nina already knew what would happen if he continued. Ryu would kill him with the strength he possessed. She had to stop him, she had to get through to him. She knew how, and she knew what she had to do.  
  
"RYU!! DON'T!" She screamed pleadingly.  
  
Instantly did Ryu stop, slowly dropping Jesse to the ground, as he glanced to her, his eyes now more innocent then they were fierce. Nina glanced to him with teared eyes, ever so sad and begging. She shook her head, telling him to stop.  
  
"Please... don't kill him... he's not a threat anymore..." She whispered, sobbing between her words.  
  
"Ni-na." Replied the dragon in a deep monstrous tone, before he slowly began to calm down, slowly he reverted back to his normal form, his shirt and jacket none present, but his red trousers still on him. Once more he was Ryu, the blue haired hero, the one she had so long stood by. He looked to her with guilt, before falling to ground, with a sigh, he closed his eyes.  
  
Nina ran over, feeling him for a pulse. He was still alive with the beating normal pulse that came from his neck. Grasping his neck, she lifted him up, pressing him against her breasts, her fingers running through his hair, as she took a few deep breaths. She was frightened already by what he did in that form. It was a demon, a demon of hatred that spawned off of all the despair. It was as if all those times Ryu was aggravated, he stored it deep down, and it now was part of that form, the fuel that aroused it to destroy. Yet deep down, she knew Ryu was still there, the one she had grown so close to that she wanted only to be with him.  
  
A loud shot broke the moment, as Nina turned to find Lecha standing right next to Jesse, his head now decapitated from the gunshot. He was given it right at the forehead, his brains and face now scattered along the ground, blood staining the sands of the town.  
  
"Don't think I am going to let you go 'Nina'." She said, for once using the Fae's true name.  
  
"Why... Draco thinks he's beaten Ryu. Isn't that enough to end this meaningless quarrel?" Nina shouted aggravated by Lecha's demand.  
  
"This is no more about Ryu, it's about you. Don't you get it, you can run all through this desert, but you can't hide from the Gunsmith Regents. You stand out to damn easily, and-"  
  
Loud rapid fire rang out and in that same moment was Lecha's gun forced from her grasp. She glanced over to where the shots came from and growled in disgust.  
  
"I think you're the one underestimating things here. Y'see, you are outnumbered two to one, and if Draco wakes up, well, he's in for some hell." Wes remarked with a smiled.  
  
The woren though had gotten a makeover. His hair not tied in a ponytail, considering he had a mullet, a part of the bandana covered one of his eyes, his armlets now were spiked leather black gloves, boots still the same, as well as a tattered vest, same colored trousers and tank top shirt. It was still the good old woren, the one who had helped them out only two weeks ago.  
  
"Grrr, you're a real big-shot, I bet you'd be pissing in your pants if Draco was awake." She spat, easily angered by his remarks.  
  
"Yeah, too bad he ain't, but give him a message," Wes replied giving her the middle finger, as he glanced over to Nina, "c'mon Nina, get Ryu while you can. Time we be leaving this place."  
  
Nina nodded as she wrapped her arms under Ryu's armpits, and dragged him over to the new Dune Buggy that Wes had acquired. It was larger to carry more people, and newer for perhaps anything, with several features you would find only on newer leases from air conditioning to music player to even room for cargo with max seated passengers.  
  
She slowly walked over, Wes greeting her with a smile as he opened the door to help her out. She lifted Ryu into the car, laying him down in the backseat. Wes slowly got up, opening the front door as he climbed inside, starting the car up. Nina remained in the backseat, still with the unconscious Ryu. Wes glared to the still enraged Lecha, who only remained still, shooting a despising glance at the woren. The Dune Buggy finally started up with a loud roar and sped out of town, leaving dust trekking behind it.  
  
"Damn it... that Fae is in more danger then ever. Blue Phoenix wont be pleased with this, and Draco... he's gonna kill me for this." She spoke with despair, looking over to where Draco laid.  
  
***  
  
"Draco..."  
  
Draco slowly opened his eyes, sitting up as he glanced around the dark place. The voice a females, but to his heart was something he remembered for so long.  
  
"Mother... is it you?"  
  
In a flash of light, his mother stood, dressed in casual clothing that he had always remembered she worn. The brown dress, the white shirt, all he knew by heart. Her hair still lavender as his was, and she still was the same beauty as he was.  
  
"You've grown up so much Draco... and changed as well."  
  
Draco glanced down; shame covered his face as he knew he had displeased his mother.  
  
"Mother... I... I have done too many terrible things... I killed so many people... I-"  
  
"Don't feel so guilty Draco. You still are my son; I still love you no matter what. I just wish things weren't so bad as they are now. Your father though couldn't bear to face the past and he ended up abusing you. That is what I wish I could've prevented. Yet what's done cannot be undone, Draco, heed my words, go to the city of Dragoneir, there you will find your path..." Slowly she once more faded.  
  
"Mother, wait!!" Draco shouted raising an arm.  
  
"I will always be watching you Draco... always..."  
  
***  
  
Slowly Draco awoke slowly, as he sat himself up, glancing around at the evening sky, Lecha smiling at him from the side.  
  
"Good evening Draco..." She said sadly.  
  
"Something I should know about?" He asked groggly.  
  
"Ryu's alive and those two have already gotten away. If we are going to get them, we best get set and-"  
  
"Forget it." He interrupted her.  
  
"What... forget it? I thought you wanted-"  
  
"Our next stop is Dragoneir, we must go there." He answered standing up to his main posture.  
  
"Dragoneir, are you deaf, that place is nothing but ruins, and several hundred miles off. Why in the blazes of hell must we go to that ghost town?" She questioned.  
  
"I have my reasons, and I'd rather not tell them."  
  
"Fine, but if you must know, Ryu is a monster, he has the power of the dragons, the race once thought to be extinct. Considering you both are cousins, well, you could have that same power as well." She predicted, waiting for his response.  
  
He took a deep sigh, before answering her.  
  
"Time will tell, right now, lets just start our trek, were going to Dragoneir, no matter how long it takes." Draco said, standing to his feet, as he grabbed his gun that slide out from his grasp when he was knocked out, placing it once more in his holster.  
  
"If you say so... those regents though are after us, Nath- err Blue Phoenix called me and alerted me of the current situation. You are wanted dead by the Gunsmith Regents, thanks to that 'withdraw' we made from their account, they ain't to pleased that we are still alive." She stated, knowing it was still time to move.  
  
Draco shot a more desired smile, almost as if pleased to have to deal with the feared group.  
  
"So the stakes have risen once more. Fine by me, cause I have a few tricks up my sleeves and I plan to see just how blood related me and Ryu truly are. If my mother was a dragon, then I possess that strength. But if it was my father, then I am just a normal human." He replied, knowing full well his father took only one shot to the head before he died.  
  
Draco heard several stories about the slaughter in Dragonier, of how some turned into a full dragon when they were slaughtered. His father didn't, and his mother died of a fever, not of a slaughter. He did know of how it could be Ryu's mother, but compared to what he was thinking, if his mother was in his vision, then it was perhaps obvious the two both possessed the power.  
  
The two stepped into their care, closing the doors, as Lecha started the car up, and pressed cautiously on the accelerator. The jeep once more drove onward, into the desert evening. Lecha knew it would be a long ride, but deep down, it was as if she was destined by fate to meet up with him. Draco, considered notorious by all, and yet here she was, seated next to him. The town she knew only little of. On that day two years ago she was nothing more but middle rank soldier of Neo Rogue.  
  
She took a chance to save him only to try and get an ally for her cause. Deep down, she also felt pity, to hear him beg for help. She went in and got him out. Since that incident did she find that to judge others by what the public says is worthless. Draco was a boy who saw people yelling at him as he saw his father. She did grow fond of him as the two were partners.  
  
"Lecha... I don't care how big of a party Ryu has, right now we can't trust anyone. If any bet, someone who will try to tag along with us would be a spy of the Gunsmith Regents." He replied very seriously.  
  
"True, but if anything, their main target is the Fae, were just public enemy number 2 to them." She replied in a normal tone.  
  
"Don't bet on it, that man said it was his day, to find me and the Fae in the same place. If anything, they are after both of our parties." He conjectured, with a snort.  
  
"Let's just drop it for now... we had a rough day as it is, so lets try and get to Kenton as soon as possible." She stated, stepping hard on the acceleration.  
  
***  
  
Next time:  
  
Ryu: Faces of people you run into, those who you become good friends with, the kind that stand by your back when the worst of times hits. In a battle like mine at the stage it has reached, there is a new threat that one of our new allies could be one of our actual foes. The spy and the ally, just who is who?  
  
Next chapter: Newcomers. 


	10. Newcomers

Hudson sat at his desk, feet still on the floor, and sitting cautiously back as he held the phone to his ears. His face remained emotionless, as he always had, grim, yet neutral.  
  
"Is that so? Jesse defeated by an outlaw and the ex-Peacemaker. How pathetic." Hudson rasped pushing a few strands of hair covering his face to the sides.  
  
"That so? Well, guess there always is a rat that eludes all and eventually arises from the blue to exact revenge. Still, we took them out thirty years ago; I doubt it will kill us all. Jesse was to weak with all those years shackled should have made him so soft a kitten's scratch would kill him."  
  
Silence remained, as a figure remained in the corner of the room, listening to the conversation.  
  
"Yes, I do have a plan. Get me the spy, and that ghetto idiot Duane." He replied, as the person on the other end answered.  
  
"Good, glad to hear you can HANDLE it, ta-ta." He concluded hanging up the phone.  
  
"The madmen bite's the dust, 'ey Hudson?" A calm voice replied as he walked from the corner.  
  
"Stripe ball nine to the side pocket as you would put it." Hudson said leaning back into his seat.  
  
"I always did like a good game of pool, course y'knew that already. Though to think that one of THEM still exists is an even bigger surprise." He mentioned, shooting a arrogant glare to Hudson.  
  
"So shoot me, I still must deal also with that menacing outlaw Draco. He has ties with the underground group that claims they shall smite us down to ashes." Hudson answered leaning back in his chair and staring out to the window, as he stood up, glancing down at the town below.  
  
"Matters not, I sent someone for him. I'd be more surprised if the guys head truly rolls if he faces and losses to Draco. Even with his invulnerable skin, he still has a weakness." Hudson concluded keeping an eye down at the town.  
  
"Ah, let me have a crack at 'em and hell be the eight ball to the corner picket of the left from the long range area." The clanswolf replied, making a shadow poll shot to mimic his plan.  
  
"Easy there Thomas, y'know you'll halfta wait for your turn. Sides, you're the ace sniper here of the regents, and my good friend I might add. 'Til that time, take on a few new challengers, maybe there is someone who can best you at pool." He replied with a laugh.  
  
"You are the only one who beat me, and amazingly without those powers of yours." Thomas remarked, with a snicker.  
  
"I never cross anyone or cheat in order to win. All fun and games is all it is to me." He answered, with a smile pursed on his face, a wiseass one at that.  
  
"Hmph, if you say so." Thomas answered with a snicker.  
  
***  
  
In the ever so dim monitor lit room, activity has died down for a while as only one man remains standing there.  
  
"To think the regents would be called on for capturing the Fae, they also are after Draco... Auron really is desperate to get their hands on her and stop our cause." The boss muttered shaking his head.  
  
"Blue Phoenix, one of our elite agents has taken leave, shall I-"  
  
"No need, they are doing what they know must be done. Wait for them to report in, for now, keep a tight guard on this place, I fear one of the regents will try and enter this place. If we leave one area unchecked, the poison of the rat will invade and plague us to our knees. For the sake of all we represent, we cannot allow ourselves to fall to such a pest. Understood?" He replied, glancing to the green haired rabbit eared female.  
  
"Yes sir." She replied, bowing for respect to her commander, as she walked off.  
  
Nathan turned to the monitor, shaking his head. For once he knew times would be tough, but when something like the regents were involved with so much, tense feelings ran through his mind in an endless wave of anxiety. Especially when he knew of the regent who had the ability to slip through area's unseen and kill like a shinobi in the shadows existed.  
  
"Times are as sure as hell gettin' tougher with each passing day." He muttered to himself.  
  
***  
  
Wes drove the Dune Buggy drove at a calm speed through the evening desert. Nina remained in the back, tending to the still unconscious Ryu. She had no clue what to think after that fight back there and what Ryu did to that man when he was in that form. That dragon form with scales, the eyes a bright fearful red as a deep omen of evil, and that roar, the war cry it had to be. She glance up at Wes, who seemed more concerned with the road then anything.  
  
"So how did things with you and Cherry go?" She asked trying to get her mind off the recent event.  
  
"She I can take... with her kinkiness and all, though her folks don't seem to take kindly to woren's. I am surprised of her age, she's only around nineteen years old." He replied, with a sigh.  
  
"So how old are you?" Nina questioned, wondering of his age.  
  
"Twenty-three years old. I doubt it matters, as long as I ain't older by ten years of humans it don't matter one damn bit." He answered with a soft sigh.  
  
Nina nodded, still remaining silent, as she ran her fingers through the strands of Ryu's dust covered hair. She knew it had to be an odd sight, especially when Ryu had on no shirt and his jacket was left back at the scene.  
  
"So mind telling me just what the hells going on already?" Wes asked out of the blue almost.  
  
"Well..." Nina told of everything, of the fight against the bandits, the encounter at Valkarie, the real foes behind it all, the run in with Draco, the regent, and Ryu's latest incident.  
  
Wes immediately slammed on the breaks, almost forcing Nina and Ryu to roll forward and off the seat.  
  
"Son-of-a-bitch, I can't believe what I am hearing. Ryu, sworn upholder of the law and Draco, the most wanted man around are blood related cousins. I don't believe it." He said, shaking his head.  
  
"Straight from the outlaws mouth, he called Ryu his cousin." Nina remarked as proof to get Wes to believe.  
  
"That so... but to think... that man in the backseat of my own Dune buggy is a dragon. I'll be damned." He said shaking his head.  
  
"Wes, the dragons, I heard in myths they fought gods, but yet why is it you sound so surprised?" She asked confused by it all.  
  
"That regent you faced is one of many who long ago made their names known thirty years ago. They went into the dragons home town Dragoneir, claiming that the race was responsible for an incident that cost the lives of a town. The regents were sent in, and in only a few days did they walk out, not one of them died, and every dragon in the city was left slaughtered. Though there were rumored some escaped and gave up their powers, but at some point those powers would return." He mentioned with a deep breath.  
  
"And he must be one of them, huuh?" She asked glimpsing to Wes with greedy eyes.  
  
"I don't know. You said Ryu nearly ripped him apart after taking several bullets to himself. That ain't what happened thirty years ago, them dragons were slaughtered with several shots." He answered with a shiver of disgust as he thought on it.  
  
"You mean each dragon died? How can that be, Ryu took that regent down in just three swift move." She said with disbelief on what she just was told.  
  
"That I can't even answer Nina, but the truth be known Auron might have done something beforehand to start such an incident. Nevertheless, right now, let's just get to the nearest town before-" He was cut short, as he immediately jammed on the breaks, stopping to a halt.  
  
"Wes! What the hells the matter with you?" Nina asked standing up with a gasp.  
  
"That's what the hells the matter, we got company." He said, cracking his knuckles, as he stepped out of the car.  
  
A few hind legged and clothed in rags lizards stood before them, hissing provokingly at the party. Known only as Scavengers, they were intelligent enough to know only when to run or attack.  
  
"Nina, best get ready for a fight, cause these damn scale hide bastards are in the mood for some meat for dinner." Wes remarked stepping out of the care.  
  
"So whacha need me to do Wes?" Nina asked stepping out of the car.  
  
"Simple, freeze any of them that snap their jaws at'cha. Show them no mercy." He remarked charging forth and throwing several punches is many directions of the bastards.  
  
"Aye-aye Wes." She replied, taking her wand in one hand, the other her ring.  
  
Wes took a few down with a few punches, the force in his arms were enough to K.O. anyone who was as weaker then he was, maybe someone on the same level if he through his punches in the right area's. Nina quickly gathered the energy needed to pull off such a move, as a few of them moved in to surround them.  
  
Nina unleashed her spell, freezing a few of the lizards in to ice statues, as she took a sigh of relief. Wes glanced over, with a quick toothy smile, he dashed forward, and smashed each of the frozen Scavengers down into pieces.  
  
"That autta teach ya scale. bags. what's. shit!!" Wes remarked, only noticing a few more were approaching.  
  
"Wes, just how many of them are their usually?" Nina questioned in a scared tone.  
  
"Not this many... they must really be hungry or desperate!" He scarcely judged as he looked around the area.  
  
Nina glanced at the surrounding standing Scavangers, their sharp teeth already pearly white glittered in the sunlight, their slimy split tongues slithering in their mouth. Nina turned, trying to make a run for the car, but her dismay already grew worse as she sighted one of the green scaled lizards dragging Ryu's body off from the back seat.  
  
"RYU!!" She shouted, noticing the lizards were now taking him out.  
  
BANG!!!  
  
At that very instant, a shot went off, the bullet piercing through the lizards scale face body, his forehead marked with a hole, blood trickling down his forehead, and over his eyes. Falling to the ground slowly, a few other shots rang out, killing off a few other Scavengers nearby Nina and Wes.  
  
"You folks really are fools to travel round these parts near evening." Came a deep feminine voice, as a kitsune half-breed walked forward, gleaming over at them with her deep blue eyes.  
  
Her jet black hair tied back into two pony tails, her skin deeply tanned and most of her body was dressed appropriately in comparison to Nina's. Her short blue hip-hugging shorts came up around her mid thighs, her holster almost looking as if it was actually attached to it. Her short sleeved turquoise shirt hung wrinkled over her shoulders, proving to be a bit bigger for her then possible, her jacket seemed wrapped around her neck, and her boots a leather white, great for traveling through the desert on foot. Her weapon of choice was a simple handgun, nothing more or less.  
  
"Just who the Sam-hell are you?!" Wes bitterly remarked, as he glanced her over, not one bit amused by her very skin shown outfit.  
  
"Wes, she just saved us, we should at least be welcoming her." Nina lectured him, with a scowlful glance pursed on her face.  
  
"Ahh, bite me, I don't trust her for some reason... something 'bout her makes my stomach quiver and make me feel like vomiting." He said, making the sick sound as he glanced to her.  
  
The figure walked over to Ryu, looking down at him, as she checked him over, ignoring the two who were arguing. Finding no fatal wounds, she picked him up in her arms; staggeringly she carried him back over to the car. Unbeknownst to her was the Scavenger that was sneaking up, as it leaped up into the air, in position to pounce on her at that instant, his shadow covered her. She turned around, glancing up at him as he came plummeting down to her.  
  
It was at that same second that a few slashes were heard whisking in the air. The lizard fell to the ground, with a few marks of slashes marking his body, only marks of inflicting pain, but none to deep to cause death for the creature. Directly next to the knocked out lizard was a mysterious figure, clothed in dark red shirt, and long baggy white trousers, his robe style of dressing resembled most of the feudal era if anything.  
  
His long light-brown flocks of fur fluttered in the slight breeze, as his eyes covered with a few locks of hair as he held his blade to the side, gazing over to where the female stood. Nina and Wes stayed where they were, glancing to where the two newcomers were at.  
  
"Wes... is that guy a friend of yours?" Nina suspiciously asked.  
  
Wes shook his head, as he looked the man over.  
  
"Not anybody I have seen in my lifetime." Wes replied keeping his distance.  
  
The foxgirl proceeded back to the dune buggy, laying Ryu in the backseat once more, his eyes still closed as he groaned only rolling over to the side. The grassrunner proceeded over to where Nina and Wes were, glancing at them with a poker face, the two looking at him in a trance stance, his face fixed on Nina.  
  
"Say, what's with the scar near your eye?" Wes questioned, his eyes locked on the thin scar visible to the left part of the grassrunners face.  
  
"Wes, its rude to ask stuff like that!" She said with a scowlful glance expressed on her face.  
  
"Ahem..." Man deeply coughed, catching the two's little conversation, as they once more looked towards him. "Call me...Ichiro...and this scar...is nothing of your concern." He remarked turning and walking to the care, his ways of speech short and solemn.  
  
He then turned, placing his katana back into the sheath, walking back over to the dune buggy, and wrapping his hands in his large pocket sleeves. His long ears flapped in the breeze, his face still cloaked from showing emotion.  
  
"And I thought Ryu was too serious, this guy gives me the creeps." Wes hesitatingly said.  
  
"I think we have more problems, by the look that foxgirl shot him, I don't know what could happen if we let them join us." She replied, looking to Wes who gave a confuse glimpse to her.  
  
"WHAT?! You gotta be outta your friggin' mind, them two joining us!" He replied angrily. "Your must really have a few marbles loose, cause I don't like either of them."  
  
"I guess you really have changed, otherwise you would have dropped your jaw when your eyes caught glance on that girl." Nina teased poking him in the shoulders.  
  
"Hold your tongue little bird. Girls that use guns are either tomboy outlaws using their beauty for deception, or that bitch is someone that is a mankiller." He whispered to her, bending over so she could hear him clearly.  
  
"I heard that woren!" She bitterly shouted back.  
  
Wes jumped as she heard her heart piercing tone of voice; a shrill chill ran through his spine as it reached his ears. She wasn't a typical desert hitchhiking broad that roams around, she was more independent by the way of her voice and how well she was able to use a gun.  
  
"So who exactly would you be Miss...?"  
  
"Mai, just Mai, I doubt we aren't any bit older then even a decade, wouldn't you say, Nina if I presume." She answered in a calm tone.  
  
"How did you-" As she started, she stopped realizing what occurred earlier.  
  
"Guess your not so dumb as you seem. Anyway, there is a town a few miles to the west, right where this car is going. I suggest we hurry it up, 'cause them lizards are not the type that sleep in the nighttime. Last I heard they were able to even move through this place when a cool breeze was out." She remarked, pushing Ryu into a sitting posture, as she got in next to him.  
  
"Oh no, no-no-no-no-no, I ain't going even half a mile long as that bitch is in my dune buggy, no way, no how, not a chance in hell am I driving with her in the backseat." Wes bellyached in disgust.  
  
"C'mon Wes, I'm sure she's more kind then she was earlier. Though, you did make that remark 'bout her being a criminal." Nina lectured him, holding an index finger up and wagging him at him.  
  
"Grrr, fine, they can come with us. But, and I mean 'but', one peep, one remark, one word, and one smart ass comment comes out of your mouth, you best start getting ready to walk, 'cause I'll toss your ass out into this desert and haul ass outta here." Wes commented, finally heading back to the car.  
  
"He who shows his anger, falls victim to his opponent." Ichiro commented taking shotgun, as he kept his arms crossed underneath his robe.  
  
"Whatever, the same goes for you. Keep your words to yourself." Wes answered, finally starting the Dune Buggy up once more, as he drove off towards town.  
  
***  
  
"Wut da fuck ya wunt biotch?!" The black man shouted to the messenger in a shrewd voice.  
  
The girl flinched, shivering in fear as his cold emotionless eyes gazed deeply in hers.  
  
"M-m-message for you M-M-Mr. Duane." She faltered as she shook with deep fright  
  
Snatching it from her, he opened the envelope up as he read the note mentally and smiled with his ever so rotten teeth. The raggedy dress fiend stood to his feet snickering loudly. Standing, he proceeded over to where a large case that was locked up tightly, as he opened up the case, pulling out his still in mint conditioned rifle.  
  
"Shit, eet ben a'while since I use dis bitch 'ere." He replied in a prideful tone as he snickered once more.  
  
"Remember the objective of this mission; it is to capture the Fae ALIVE, and not dead, understood?"  
  
"Biotch, git da fuck outta 'ere already, cuz ya job iz dun!" He remarked pointing the gun to her, as she backed away from him and ran off fearing to be killed.  
  
"Dum bitch, da fing wunt even loaded, heh-hah!" Duane commented as he started laughing.  
  
***  
  
Slowly did his eyes open up, as Ryu glanced up at the front seat, groaning as he moved his hand slowly over his eyes rubbing them softly with his palms.  
  
"Ryu, you're finally awake!" Nina excitedly remarked, as she hugged him tightly around the neck pulling him closer to snuggle against him.  
  
"Nina... just where the hell are we?" He asked his mouth still able to move and his words not muttered.  
  
"Good to see you again old pal." Wes said welcomingly, his eyes still kept on the road ahead.  
  
"New friend of yours?" Ryu questioned, looking at Ichiro, then over to the foxgirl who sat next to him.  
  
"Not in a million years blue boy." Mai remarked angrily.  
  
Ichiro remained silent, obviously he wasn't the type to want to make conversation like the rest.  
  
"Wait, what about Draco and Lecha? Are they-"  
  
"There long gone and probably outta our way for now." Wes claimed still keeping his focus on the road.  
  
"I don't know, after what he and I went through." Ryu replied in despair.  
  
"Speaking of which, why would two cousins be at each others throats." Wes asked with Ryu having a wake-up call already wide eyed on his face.  
  
Ryu looked to Nina, who only shrugged at him.  
  
"I was only telling him what the hell happened to us." She replied innocently.  
  
"Well, that is the truth, were blood related cousins as the family tree would put it. It all started two years ago, me and my partner Fargo had became Top Rank Peacemakers in the Peace Ranger Corps. Soon enough though, after we took down a group of wanted posse thugs, Fargo got word Draco was in town." Ryu told them of the event, of Fargo going out and the results leading to what happened to Draco.  
  
"Damn, so your partner was the last straw. But wait, why didn't you go looking for him when you found out about him?" Wes asked once more.  
  
"I knew about it when I was a grunt peacemaker, but nobody was tracking him at all. He was in and out faster then the bounty hunters could get him. Even the bounty hunter known as Red Baron was no match for him." Ryu answered looking down to the ground.  
  
"Heh, sucks to be you, huh Mr. Jobless?" Mai said teasingly.  
  
"That's not my problem, but why are you two here anyway?" Ryu demanded, very suspicious about why the two were here.  
  
"Simple, to help protect you and the Fae from anyone out to getcha." She stated with a toothy smile.  
  
"Right and what about you Mr. Rising Sun?" Ryu asked with a stereotypical comment.  
  
"Watch it fool, my names Ichiro... and it is the same as Mai's to protect the Fae." He replied, with a still deep toned voice.  
  
"Right and you two were sent I presume?" Ryu questioned as anyone would be.  
  
"Maybe, but what's it to you?" Mai replied and countered with a question, Ichiro only remained silent.  
  
"Can't trust people these days y'know? Specially someone who can betray us to the regents in the heat of the battle." Ryu answered with a arrogant glance on his face.  
  
"I'm just doing what I think is right. I ain't doing it for money nor for a person." She replied angrily.  
  
"Well, so ya do have a soft spot down there in that black heart of yours. Guess you're not a cold hearted bitch as you look to be." Wes rudely commented.  
  
"Wes, why is it that you have to be so rude?" Nina demanded, already getting fed up by his rude remarks.  
  
"Simple minded if you ask me." Mai answered driving the worens already short nerve.  
  
"Watch it wench, for I do leave out to walk to town." Wes remarked, still giving her a bit of a chance.  
  
It wasn't just the fact that she was able to use a gun that scared him, it was also the fact that she was near an ace shooter. He heard many tales of girls like this who lured men into a dark alley, attacked in the very instant killing them, and robbed them of anything valuable. He had a good reason to fear this girl, since she resembled a description of one of the girls, and he had a good reason to be so hostile toward her. Ichiro he didn't have a problem, since the guy kept to himself, but it still wasn't that trustworthy when the guy came out of nowhere and decided to help.  
  
"How long 'til we reach town, my stomachs growling." Nina whined, already she hadn't had anything to eat in a good while.  
  
"Were there." Wes remarked as they entered the more delicately built town.  
  
It still maintained a more suitable look the others Nina had seen lacked. The houses still painted, and most of the area was cemented in. The asphalt was more new, seemingly replaced each year if at all redone. The place truly was wealthier then many other towns were, possibly with the winds not being so fierce around the area to be exact.  
  
"Xenoson, one of the more eye-catching and well kept towns round these parts. These people are very anal when it comes to housekeeping, just look at the houses if you don't believe me." Wes remarked as he pointed each one out.  
  
"Wow, your right about that Wes, though I think we should wait tomorrow for sight-seeing, specially when it is nightfall." Nina answered, holding her stomach.  
  
"Don't worry your feathers off, there's an inn dead ahead of us." Ryu stated pointing it out to the flustered Nina, whose cheeks lit up from pale to a bright shining star of hope.  
  
"Yippy, lets go, lets go, I'm starving here." She said, running ahead.  
  
"Talk about eager to eat, I wonder how she stays fit?" Mai commented as she watched Nina run in.  
  
"Wes, how much zenny do we have to spend here?" Ryu asked ignoring Mai's comment.  
  
"Fraid all I got is enough for us three considering we need some zen to buy you som new cloths. Them two I don't think will be able to stay, less they got enough to pay for themselves." Wes stated, not so dramatic.  
  
"I can do well outside... I sleep much better alone then with company." Ichiro stated, still sitting in the car.  
  
"And what about you foxgirl, you got money to help yourself?" Wes ridiculed, Mai only responding with the middle finger gesture that offended mostly anyone.  
  
"Ya little bitch, you got some nerve!" Wes answered, very offended by her attitude.  
  
"So shoot me, you ain't gonna mock me and get away with it." She responded with a fuming tone walking past the two and inside.  
  
"Well, that little wench has a nerve." Wes stated, clenching one of his fists tightly.  
  
"Forget it, lets get inside and pay what we need to before Nina starts to indulge herself with more debt then we can pay." Ryu remarked, knowing how Nina could go a bit to far when eating.  
  
***  
  
It was near midnight in the town, and the main three already had checked into the inn. Mai found her own room elsewhere, but still kept near where Ryu was staying. Ichiro though remained in the Dune Buggy, mostly for his own reasons. Though unlike the others, he was a light sleeper, and never did sleep to often. Easily he heard footsteps trotting out of the room, as he remained silent, but breathing as though he was asleep.  
  
Mai easily slipped out and trotted off towards an alleyway. Ichiro silently jumped out of the car, following her in a trail of pure silence, his frame hidden in the shadows cast by the dim moonlight. He stopped noticing she was making a call out.  
  
"Yes, this is Covert Vixen reporting..."  
  
Ichiro remained silent, listening in.  
  
"Were in the town of Xenoson... yes, with the target as well."  
  
She remained on the communicator, listening to all that was there.  
  
"Yes, understood sir, Covert Vixen out." She replied, cutting communications.  
  
She turned around, walking out from the alley and back to the inn.  
  
"The fox sneaks off at night, and makes a call..."  
  
Mai turned immediately around, glancing surprisingly and irritatingly towards Ichiro.  
  
"Damn mut, just what are you doing out here?" Mai hissed, really caught off guard by his presence.  
  
"Wench... I know your true face... and who commands you." Ichiro replied glaring at her with anger.  
  
"So whacha gonna do about it samurai?" She spat back hastily.  
  
"Simple... defeat you in combat." He replied walking forth.  
  
"Defeat me, why not just say 'kill me 'fore sunrise'?" She hissed at him.  
  
"I follow the teachings of Shin Du Kun... the arts of self defense with a katana... and I have sworn never to use this weapon to slain anyone. Murder is not the order of Shin Du Kun." He stated in a calm tone, almost unguarded.  
  
"Fool, you're nothing but a damn fool is what you are. Then again, why not fight now, to dark for you to even see a bullet make impact within you?" She commented, trying to get under his skin.  
  
"They will suspect something when they wake up... but tell me, would you risk these townsfolk lives just to complete your objective? I don't know what you take more importantly, but all I want is to find the one who may well be a regent." He remarked turning around and going off guard for an easy shot.  
  
"The townsfolk are asleep, if you want to fight, it is best to start it now." Mai lectured, reaching for her gun.  
  
"I suspect someone else is heading here." He replied still walking off, leaving the halfbreed kitsune stunned.  
  
"H-H-how? You can't-"  
  
"Mind reader, no, but your reply already proves me correct." He stated, continuing on.  
  
"Grrr, you will regret ever crossing me Ichiro, mark my words, you will bite the dust tomorrow." She rasped at him.  
  
***  
  
The huge sport car-made Dune Buggy roamed through the desert with loud bass booms, as it roared through the desert. The driver was none other then Duane, who easily represented the typical idiot that most people labeled a 'degenerate'. He was more self-absorbed then most, and mostly got along with those who spoke exactly like him. Though for a regent, he was not one of the more successful types in life. After the 'Dragon Purge', as it was properly named, the man enjoyed a brief moment of fame, before his fund ran dry. Unlike the others who went off and found another life to move on, Duane partied, thinking it would last forever.  
  
Though like a rocket going up into the clouds, it eventually comes back to earth. He ended up broke and left by everyone who he thought were truly his friends. His life for the past decades was a variable struggle, he was forced to live under welfare and drift from town to town. Yet, he now was promised a good ransom on what the Fae was worth would be enough to give him a life, maybe even enough to get him on track.  
  
"Dat bird gonna gif me 'a life back, 'n sum fresh bling-bling ash well." He said in his ever so annoying ghetto way.  
  
***  
  
Morning finally came, and the sun had finally reached the quarter part of the sky. Xenosan seemed less crowded then other places, but there still was some activity with children in the streets. Ryu, who took a saggy shirt that was found in his dresser, walked out the door, looking around town, and seeing the kids play.  
  
"Here, I hope this will be enough for cloths." Wes commented, handing Nina a bag of zenny.  
  
"So you lied to them, just to keep some of the money?" Nina remarked, aghast by what Wes had pulled.  
  
"I don't care what you think, you two are the only ones I actually do trust. Sides, them two can take care of themselves. specially when they traveled that desert alone, I'm sure they don't need zen." We replied, walking off, hauling his coffin behind his back.  
  
"Always thinking of those dearest I guess." Ryu commented with a snort.  
  
"Who cares, lets get you some better looking cloths, you really could use some." Nina said, with a wide mischievous grin on her face.  
  
"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no way, there ain't no chance I'm gonna try on several piles of cloths. I'm going there only for a new tank top and trench coat, nothing else." Ryu said, glancing bitterly to Nina.  
  
"Pwease Ryu, just this once." Nina pleaded with teary eyes.  
  
"Gah, why do you have to use that face on me." He sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"'Cause you easily give into my desires when you see it." She replied with a victorious smile on her face.  
  
"One day it won't effect me you know. Though, why don't you do the clothing fashion and I'll sit back and watch." Ryu suggested, Nina's face immediately lightened up brighter then a fluorescent light.  
  
"Oh Ryu, you're the best." She said, hugging him tightly, as she nuzzled against him.  
  
"Okay, lets just get going." He said, scratching his chest, the shirt did itch a lot.  
  
The two walked out into the shopping sector of town, searching for the shopping outlet.  
  
***  
  
The woren strolled around the town, glancing at a few children playing with a few toys, he snorted silently, jealous of how much fun they were having at their age.  
  
"Hey there sonny, whacha got in that coffin of yours?" Asked an old man who stood nearby.  
  
The old man was dressed like a mechanic, soiled collared shirt and jeans, even with a few oil marks along his arms and face. His face a bit wrinkled for his age, he still held his strength in his arm. His head obviously was bald, why else would he be wearing a pilot's helmet with goggles.  
  
"Why the hell you wanna know, plan to steal it?" Wes snapped back, easily suspicious of the man.  
  
"Steal it, I would be taking it back mind you. That there is a coffin I designed for protecting supplies, but...last I heard, that thing was being used to haul two mini-guns if I'm not mistake." The old man answered, crossing his arms.  
  
"Yes, if you must know." Wes remarked, glaring towards the old man.  
  
"I have a deal for you woren, and to make it proof, there's an emblem of Dennis Coffins Service inside." The old man replied, Wes opened it up looking around, as he gasped noticing the trademark the old man mentioned earlier.  
  
"I can make that thing a powerhouse for a highway robbery price of one- thousand zenny." The old man said, glancing at the coffin.  
  
"Powerhouse huh? So why the cheap price, just what's in it for you?" Wes asked, very suspicious of why the old man wanted to fool with something like this.  
  
"It's been a while since I worked with one. All I have done in my lifetime is create things, and improve. This one I had an idea, but I was forced to sell it when I was in bankruptcy. I have the parts, all I need is the main piece, which you are carrying." The old man replied with a smirk.  
  
"Yes, and how long is this gonna take you anyway?" Wes questioned, wanting to know how long it would be to wait.  
  
"A few hours at most, come see me at the Doc's Garage in two hours. 'Til then, kill some time." The old man remarked, holding out his hand, as Wes handed him the zenny, and then the coffin.  
  
The old man took it in two hands, but wasn't to strong to even carry it over his shoulders. He placed it on his back, slowly moving forward, as he pulled the coffin along with him, making his way back to the garage. Wes only turned walking off, for someone who claimed to own it, he sure didn't do well in carrying it like Wes could.  
  
"Old man better keep his word, else I'm gonna give him a bruising." Wes thought, not very liking to the old man.  
  
***  
  
"How do I look?" Nina asked, stepping out in a shirt skirt outfit, white as silk around the upper part, and dark red at the skirt. Complete with a blue scarf tired around her collar, she easily could get a few viewers.  
  
"Hmm, I'll admit its cute, but you sure you want to dress like that outside, you look more like a schoolgirl for one thing." Ryu commented, as he remained seated near the changing closets.  
  
"Oh, and what would you rather I wear, some skimpy two piece leather claddings?" She replied with dismay.  
  
"No, but something more appropriate then that kimono would be better." He said, smoothing out the wrinkles in his trench coat.  
  
"Why, cause it's not what most people wear?" She grumbled, glaring with the evil eyes that almost every women possessed.  
  
"Well, yes. I mean, with your thong showing it is kinda degrading." Ryu stated, Nina only standing there with a blank look.  
  
"Well, get used to it then, I'm gonna keep wearing one." She said, as she pulled out what seemed to be another kimono, this one a violet color and more hugging round the waist then usual.  
  
"Woah... living on the wild side I see." He replied, glancing her new costume over.  
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way." She answered with an innocent smile.  
  
***  
  
A loud engine revved, as a car came roaring into town at a more dangerous pace of speed. Ramming alongside one of the fruit vender stands, it veered left, nearly running a child over, as it turned again, and stopped directly in the middle of the town. The door of the dune buggy slowly opened, as a man clad in a long green checkerboard shirt stepped out of the car, long baggy jeans covering his feet, and a bandana wrapped around his short cut hair. Duane glanced around the entire town, taking a sniff in the air, as he lifted his triple barreled gun up, and took aim, residents already running off and shutting every door and window's, obviously not knowing of the guy as a regent since his fall from fame.  
  
"Bastads, ya dumazzes be trip'n." He replied, glancing around the town with eager eyes.  
  
"Birdy, come out come out whereeva ya are." He mocked almost out of character considering how he spoke.  
  
His eyes shot behind, as a man hiding behind a trashcan easily panted a bit to loud. Duane walked slowly and surprisingly quietly over, as he kicked the trashcan over.  
  
"Bitch, I wun ta know where da fuck iz dat fae at, ya know wut im sayin?" He said, pointing the gun to the shivering mans face.  
  
The man gulped, pointing towards the outlet, Duane snickering as he kicked the man in the gut hard, forcing him to fall to the ground.  
  
"Pussy, ya ain't nutin but a fuckin' pussy." Duane remarked, as he walked towards the shopping outlets.  
  
***  
  
Wes as usual sat at the bar, drinking his beer, as he took a deep breath, listening to the chatter of most of the drunken folks who were sitting at the tables, laughing mindlessly, as they all laughed. Wes didn't get to deep into their conversation; he mostly wanted to ignore them. He looked up at the clock, taking a deep sigh.  
  
Time wasn't passing fast enough for him, ever minute seemed more an hour, every second a minute.  
  
'Damn it, just how the hell am I suppose to kill some time?' He though, slamming his hand down furiously onto the table.  
  
Time sure was getting on his nerve, but he had no way of speeding things up.  
  
***  
  
In another area of town, the poverty area of town, where most of the poor folks who were more lazy lived and worked in low class jobs from janitor to basic restaurant worker, they were all low paid for their own reasons. Few were smart, and most actually were in debt because of their own mistakes that they made in their lives of pitiful desires.  
  
"Time to settle this mut!" Mai stated, as she drew out her gun, taking aim towards his heart.  
  
Ichiro only unsheathed his blade, lowering to his side. He remained still, almost waiting for her to open fire. Mai showed no resentment to what was about to do, she pulled the trigger hastily, knowing full well the samurai had no stars or long range throwing tools to save him.  
  
In the same instant, almost like a shadow, Ichiro shifted the flat-edge of his katana to the position right before his heart, his blade rotated to a rebounding angle, as he remained standing, his katana still in one piece. Mai growled, noticing he was still standing.  
  
"What?! It must be an illusion!!" She shouted firing once more, as with each shot did Ichiro shift his arms to move the blade carefully, and rotating the blade at a angle away from him and the houses did each bullet rebound with a loud 'thwang', he remained still, a stern poker faced look still pursed on his fur covered face.  
  
"Bastard, how the hell can you even move that fast, even accurately pinpoint where each of my shots will go?" She angerly spat.  
  
"Bullets disrupt the winds coarse... the shrill sound that they give when they do is enough of a giveaway." He replied wisely.  
  
"Grr, well, lets see just how long you can last." She said, her hands slowly moving and reloading her gun cartridge, as she fired on once more, Ichiro repeating each of his movements, defending himself against the onslaught of the shots.  
  
Mai took a few steps back, Ichiro remained still defense position, his face still locked onto her.  
  
"Your good, but every being has a flaw and yours is overconfidence." She stated unleashing a few more shots onto him.  
  
He once more took each down sending them away with the flat side of his katana. He remained calm and in control with a still emotionless gaze on his face.  
  
"Serene Raindrops ALWAYS triumph over the raging fires." He conjured, easily making a connection on the battles outcome.  
  
"You're damn tales are old and outdated as your weapon and skills are." She bitterly yelled, reloading her weapon.  
  
Ichiro said nothing more, he remained calm and silent keeping his eyes locked on her weapon. Her fingers already show tenseness, her eyes burned with the outcome of stress. She wasn't at all calm, her anger was already clouding her mind and thought. Ichiro knew the path to one like that, the result being death.  
  
Mai took a deep breath and shot forth once more, only this time her shots were even close to hitting, as Ichiro took one leap and evaded each with ease. She groaned with disgust, seeing how easily he avoided them.  
  
"Why in the hell won't you just die!!" She shouted as she reloaded her weapon and fired more rounds.  
  
Ichiro easily moved and seemingly was trekking away from her, heading elsewhere in the town.  
  
"No you don't you're not getting away that easily!" She muttered pursuing him.  
  
***  
  
A few loud blasts rang through the front glass expo as shards scattered across the ground.  
  
Ryu and Nina immediately took cover, as did most of the others upon the loud gunshot. The sound of glass being crushed echoed through the building, steps moving closer to where most others were.  
  
"I know ya en 'ere ber-die." Duane muttered obnoxiously still advancing towards them.  
  
Ryu immediately reached for his Angle Wing handgun, as he knew it was possibly a Gunsmith Regent. Whoever this one was, it wasn't the type who was careful who he shot at nor how much damage he could cause. Taking one quick glance to Nina, who remained on the ground with a fearful look on her face as if very afraid of what was nearby. Leaping forth, Ryu opened fire at the regent and ran sideways keeping an dead-eye lock on his target as he fired forth.  
  
His bullets were stopped dead in their tracks as the absolute defense shield illuminated over the Regents body. Duane only laughed, unleashing a counter assault as he fired directly at Ryu, tearing a mannequin's clothing and the mannequin itself up. Ryu took cover behind a counter, as he opened his gun, reloading the barrels, cursing several times as he knew full well it was not an easy fight. He knew how he beat the last one and for him it was a nightmare. He nearly went berserk if it wasn't for Nina's voice that stoped him dead in place.  
  
Glancing to Nina and moving his lips, she easily could understand his request by the way his lips moved. His words were none other then 'Go and get some backup!' and without a second to hesitate, she stood to her feet dusting her kimono off making her way carefully to the exit. Ryu took a deep breath, as the Regent fire upon his position once more.  
  
" 'Ere dat bird at biotch?" Duane demanded as he opened his shotgun up replacing the shells inside, locking it into place once more, and taking aim once more.  
  
"Huh, just what the hell are you saying? You must be illiterate or brain- dead with the way your mouth is moving. You must also be the dunce of the regents considering every group has a idiot within it." Ryu stated rudely.  
  
Duane right near were Ryu hide, really wanting to startle him out of hiding.  
  
"Shut ya mouth bitch, cuz I'll kill ya ass." Duane commented advancing in on where Ryu was hidden.  
  
"Damn, right in the worst time at all. Nina, better get the backup quick and fast." He mentally though seeing as how deadly the regent was getting with each passing second.  
  
***  
  
Nina ran through town knowing by heart where to find Wes. Where there was a bar, there was a place where Wes would just about always be. She made her way across town with little time to spare, finding a bar as she stepped casually inside, glancing around. A few men shut their traps, staring like idiots at her and dropping their jaws. They obviously had never seen a lady with little clothing on; why else would they be so silent-struck when she walked inside the bar.  
  
She glances around, immediately finding Wes in no time at all. She rushed over gently giving him a tap on the shoulder. Wes slowly turned, glimpsing her over, he once mellow expression turned to questioning.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here?" He whispered apprehensive about her safety.  
  
"Ryu's ran into trouble, another Regent has arrived and he's raising a whole lotta hell in the outlet area." She spoke, taking in deep breaths as she did.  
  
Wes slammed a fist down on the counter, muttering curse words under his breath as he did.  
  
"Damn, that old bastard must have tricked me into giving him that weapon as a trap." He muttered angrily in a whisper.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Nina asked, puzzled by his last remark.  
  
Wes only stood up from his stool and ran towards the exit, easily leaving Nina standing there alone in the bar. She followed his lead, exiting the bar, but at the pace he ran, he was very far ahead of her as it was.  
  
"Of all things... wait up Wes!" She shouted as she followed him.  
  
***  
  
Ichiro continued to avoid each of the shots Mai repetitively fired. The grassrunner repeatedly avoided each in a seemingly pose striking manner.  
  
"Keep dancing all you want, your grave is already dug!" She yelled continuing her attack.  
  
Ichiro only made movements away from her leading her into the outlet plaza, where he stopped forth, taking a defensive stance. Mai dashed forward, about to open fire when she noticed the glass shattered in front of the store exposé. She glanced around, noticing the damage already unleashed upon the area, several people laying dead on the floor, blood stained clothing with holes scatted in one area.  
  
"All these innocent people... were murdered by the Gunsmith regent." Ichiro stated as he took a few steps forward.  
  
"What gives you that idea? How are you sure that the peacemaker didn't get ahold of a new gun?" Mai conjectured at him.  
  
"He's a handgun user, not a shotgun slinger. These bullet marks resemble shotgun shell pellets that scatter when shot off. These though are different, its as if that regent has more then two barrels." He remarked glancing over to her.  
  
"I know who it is by name, but I don't know him personally." Mai remarked with resent.  
  
***  
  
The door burst open as Wes immediately entered, inspecting the garage entirely and finding who he was looking for. The old man was still at work on the weapon. Wes carefully made his way through the scrap littered floor, moving towards the old man who was at work. The loud drilling sounds of tools were the only noises that filled the few light bulb lit room.  
  
"OLD MAN, IS MY GUN READY YET?" Wes yelled out loud, almost roaring.  
  
The old man still kept working, almost as if he couldn't hear anything but his own power tools.  
  
"OLD MAN!!!" Wes shouted again, getting the same response of silence.  
  
Being the kind of guy Wes was, he couldn't stand being ignored even twice. He knew getting close could cost him a body part or a lawsuit, one thing he wasn't going to go into. His other resort was to catch the old mans attention in what could though result in trouble. Wes didn't think clearly when the clock was ticking and desperate times called for measure that were not the best.  
  
Grabbing one of the cut pieces of metal, he chucked it up at one of the nearest light bulbs accurately and broke the bulb open into shards of glass. The loud drilling stopped as the old man pulled his goggles from his face, glancing over to him death-eyed.  
  
"CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW!!" Wes yelled after taking a few steps closer to the old man, his voice loud enough to easily blow the eardrums out of the other side of ones head.  
  
"Watch it wiper-snapper, good work takes time, but your time is not worth anything since you seem so impatient that you go and destroy an old mans lighting. The deals off!" The old man angrily replied, as he started off.  
  
The door that was barged through opened slowly, as Nina walked in, panting for air. She looked to Wes, still with innocent eyes, but her fast flustered from having to run after him. The old man immediately went wide eyed as she walked directly inside the room.  
  
"Well, what can I do for ya young lady." The old man asked, glancing at her with more desire-filled eyes.  
  
Nina glimpsed at him, a frown pursed on her face as she glanced into his eyes. Wes walked over to her, nudging her in the ribs, giving her a wink, as he shoved her forth.  
  
"Well, um... could ya finish that doohickey you were working on in a jiffy?" Nina asked ever so adorably.  
  
"I could for a pretty face like yours... but, I want a kiss from you." He said leaning in closer to her, as she blushed.  
  
Nina was uneasy at the though of a dirty old man getting a kiss just so he would do what he wanted. Yet, for Ryu who had a very great disadvantage when dealing with a Regent. She took a deep breath, pursing her lips slowly moving forward, she gave a feint but still skin touching kiss on the old mans crumpled cheek.  
  
The old man seemed to almost freeze right there, remaining in a deep trance with eye wide. He took a quick shiver, before screaming a loud 'booo-yah' cry and in an instant he went back to the coffin as he rapidly moved each of his tools along the metal coffin, slowly welding the final parts together. It only took a few minutes when he stopped taking a deep breath, pulling his goggles off his eyes, taking a deep breath as he glanced over to the woren.  
  
"Hah. now this is top quality. You best use it for good use Woren." He said, stepping away from the coffin, and motioning the woren to step forth and take it.  
  
Wes reached over, picking it up, as he noticed a few changes, mostly the handle on the side he carried it by. Clicking a few buttons on the bottom, he opened up the chambers, one a missile pack and the other with two vertically aligned dual chain guns.  
  
"Yeah, this is beastly." Wes commented, moving it into several positions finding the best targeting movement.  
  
"Wes, lets go, Ryu isn't going to last to long if we keep stalling." She remarked, her face growing sour and pleading for him to move it.  
  
***  
  
Shots were blasted into the bar, blowing several small sized holes in the front wall of the saloon. Ryu kept his position behind the counter, taking a deep breath and timing each of the shots, waiting for a delay to react.  
  
"Pusseh, hidin' en dere like a bitch ya are." Duane spat and fired once more into the bar.  
  
As soon as he fired, Ryu leaped over the barstool and opened fire through the windows and entrance. It was more then obvious that after the shot he had a few seconds to get a few rounds off. His aim only random, but one was dead on blocked only by the defense shield Duane had protecting him. Dashing outside, Ryu reached in his pocket, feeling around for a few bullets, finding none in them, as he gasped.  
  
"Wut, ya out 'a bullets? Ya a dead bitch now!" Duane yelled taking aimed directly at Ryu.  
  
A shot from broke his main view as he turned behind and opened fire, but found nobody standing right where the bullet came from.  
  
"Missed Duane!" Mai yelled as he glanced over to where Mai was standing, gun in hand and smoking.  
  
"Ya bitch, ya got's a nerve ta fires on ya own partna, ya know wut I'm sayin'?" He muttered taking aim.  
  
"No, we don't know what the hell you're saying 'cause ya talk like an idiot ya nigger!" Wes yelled making his entrance into the scene.  
  
"NIGGER!? NOBUDY CALL ME A NIGGER, 'SPECIALLY GOD DAMN WOREN." He yelled, his face truly overwhelmed in anger as he opened fire on Wes.  
  
The woren set his coffin in front of him, blocking the spread as he pressed the switch in the middle, the trigger handle for the mini guns sliding out, as well as the two mini-gun turrets. Throwing it over his shoulders as he pulled the trigger, and unleashed a heavy wave of bullets, each stopped by the shield.  
  
"Dat ain't nuthin!" Duane commented raising his gun to make shots once more.  
  
"GIGAFLARE!!" Nina yelled, as she flew down from above, casting her spell directly at him, a huge wave of flames enveloped around him, the shields blocking, but flickering as the force was pushing the shield to the limit.  
  
Wes cut the rapid fire, moving it to the back area of the coffin; he opened the missile compartment, taking lock on aim, pulling hastily on the trigger and fired his mini rocket away, as it impacted the shield with a loud explosion, the green shield easily dimmed out, as Ichiro dived in and with the dexterity of his hands, he forced the Gun from Duane's hands, and kicked the man onto the ground.  
  
"Ya wunt git away wif dis, ya hear meh!" He muttered, Mai advancing in on him, her gun still in her hand.  
  
Slowly Duane pushed himself up, taking a deep breath, his bloodshot eyes narrowed to the grim faced Mai, who glared down at him despicably.  
  
"See ya in hell, nigger!" She said, placing the nose of her magnum to Duane's forehead and immediately pulled the trigger as she sent him down in one fierce shot.  
  
Duane fell to the ground dead, as Mai turned, walking off and away from him.  
  
"Hold it Mai!" Wes yelled, pointing his weapon towards her, set in the chain gun mode to fire off.  
  
Mai stopped, glaring at him ever so irritated.  
  
"What the hell is your problem now woren?!" She demanded angrily.  
  
"You're with the regents, and I ain't planning on letting you live." He remarked, slowly moving his hand to the trigger.  
  
"Gee, you just relized that?" She snapped back, still looking at him with no fear of his weapon.  
  
"I knew you were a bitch when I first saw you, but a spy for the regents, you outta be dead for even meeting us!" Wes yelled with a blood red face of boiling anger.  
  
"Well, guess your not so dumb, I was Spy Mai of the Gunsmith regents, but to think they are going as far as risking lives of the innocence, I don't plan to work for them." She replied, pulling out her transmitter, as she chucked it into the air, and fired on it with her last bullet.  
  
"Bah, I still don't trust you, so di-" Wes was cut short, as Ichiro pressed a vital blood vain around the neck, putting the woren out of commission.  
  
Mai only snorted, cracking a bright glance as she looked to Ichiro. Ryu stood there, while he wasn't the type to keep silent, he knew it wasn't a good idea to try and interfere with Wes when he was pissed off. Nina though couldn't speak, with all that happened, she was exhausted by the spell she cast and shocked by the fact that Mai was with the group that was now out for her. Ryu glanced over at her, advancing to her, as he put an arm on her shoulder.  
  
"All in a days work you could say." He said, looking down at the dead regent.  
  
"Guess too many surprises that have hit me. I just can't believe all this trouble is over little 'ol me." She replied sadly, shaking her head.  
  
"Oh well, let's just get back to the inn, if it's still open. We still need some zenny though." He conjured, proceeding back to the Inn.  
  
Nina nodded, following right behind him.  
  
***  
  
"So where to next Ryu?" Nina asked leaning over his shoulder.  
  
"Delfina, not a grand town like this, but it does have a steady supply of lights. Then again... we still have to get one thing settled." He responded in despair.  
  
***  
  
"Hell no, I ain't letting that bitch ride in my damn dune buggy!!" Wes shouted refusing the idea.  
  
"Wes, get a grip and stop being so damn stubborn. You did make the first comment that set her off, so you are the one to blame!" Ryu lectured, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Bite me Ryu, that bitch can stay here and find her own ride!" Wes stated, as he tighted a few straps that kept his coffin restrained to the buggy.  
  
"C'mon Wes, she is on our side." Nina pleaded, Wes stopping as he took a sigh.  
  
He glimpsed over to her, seeing her ever so cute and irresistible face that he never could say no to. Taking a deep sigh, not wanting to go through with it, but not able to have the will to say no.  
  
"Fine, I will allow her, but I don't want to hear a god damn peep from her. Otherwise I will kill her!" He stated, turning back and continuing his work.  
  
So far, they had got all they needed, mostly extra zenny and supplies. They were set to go, to their next stop Delfina. Selling the car Duane had for half price did bring in enough for the next stop and with a few new cases of ammo; they were stocked for whatever laid ahead of them.  
  
"All set, get your asses in there else I'm leaving you behind." Wes remarked, as he opened the drivers side, getting inside.  
  
The party once more got in the same way they had earlier, Ichiro shotgun, Mai behind Wes, Nina on the opposite side and Ryu in the middle. Turning the ignition key, Wes started up the buggy, driving off into the desert, knowing where the next destination was.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Next time:  
  
Draco: Kenton, city of outcasts, scumbags, and thieves. Let your guard down and they'll kill you right then and there. The town of poverty it is, but even in a ruthless town like this cannot strike fear into the hearts of regents, specially the one that is armored by his skin. He's in for more trouble, cause I'm gonna make his day.  
  
Next time: Unleash the Dragon  
  
Authors notes: To make a few things clear, no, I am not black, I am white. Sides, curse word or not, this is fictional, so anyone who doesn't like the fact that I used that word, beat it. I will admit the last parts aren't my best, guess I kinda am lacking since I didn't write much last week. Maybe I just need a break, but I MIGHT revise it, if I feel like it. Otherwise, deal with it, cause I ain't one that is going to make this look great just for a few dumb anal authors. Read my profile for the rest.  
  
Also, I'd like to thank Cole W, Haytham, Angelkitty, Shadow4ever, and Cat- Star4 for your reviews. Artificer Urza, I would thank you for some, but considering how long this chapter is and what you have done in the past (not to be offensive, just to clarify) when I had long chapters, well, knowing you, there is going to be complaints about it being this way. But hey, I ain't going to make it into a three chapter part, cause then it will be as crappy as Dragon Ball Z where one fight spans several episodes just about (bah, I HATE DBZ, sorry fans, its my opinion.) I do respect some, but I can stand so much when I can't stands no more and some people are easy to predict.  
  
Anyway, read on and keep them reviews coming. 


	11. Unleash the Dragon

Kenton, a town that was poor by its run down houses with several boards nailed to the rotten areas of the houses. Most of the people who lived there were thieves or two bit murderers who took safe haven in a rotten town such as this. Nobody ever did visit this place mostly because of the murders that occurred often. Draco though was not frightened of the place at all, he was already a legendary murderer and he had the skills to take any of the sucker stabbing bastards down in one shot.  
  
Lecha though wasn't too comfortable here. She always was a bit uneasy when in a town that had been a place where girls were rapped often. Even with the shotgun she packed, it was still nothing when she was snuck up on.  
  
"Scumtown central... almost hard enough to find anyone you can trust here." Draco remarked taking a step forward.  
  
"Were almost low on ammunition Draco and this town isn't no merchant's home." Lecha commented, glancing around the shackled-town, shivering disgustedly.  
  
"I don't like it here either, but we both know how the deserts are at night. Perfect time for the bandits to roam and loot, we're just the perfect target to them." Draco replied as he walked into the inn making a arrangements to stay.  
  
Lecha remained where she was, guarding the jeep to keep it safe from anyone who might run up and try to tear a few things off just to make a profit off chopping most of the car up. Mostly, the jeep wasn't one with a fully functional car alarm, but in the town of Kenton, it was nothing that would be reported.  
  
Lecha remembered how this town became a hive for the vile pigs that lived here. It was the town that housed a few Black Marketing operations, but it was soon abandoned when a few Peacemakers and Soldiers of the Law discovered. They launched a raid, killing several of the members and many innocent lives. It was a stain to the Soldiers and Peacemakers, but rumors were spread that the townspeople kept it a secret and did try to attack them. Not many dared approach, nobody tried to rebuild, or repair all that was destroyed. Crooks fled and made haven to this place, knowing full well it was not a place many were near. All in the last decade did the area become a pig-style and not anyone would dare try to clean it up.  
  
Nobody could since only the outlaws lived and even anyone who tried ended up dead. It was worse then a town full of ghetto ass Negroes. Lecha took a sigh, but her guard up; she knew full well that she was not alone. In the shadows had the creeps of hell hid themselves.  
  
Turning to her side, she double-take seeing a small girl running off towards the alleyway. Lecha noticed already she had stolen one of the purses holding her zenny. The girl though cloaked by a hood over her head, it was obvious she was young just by the way she accelerated as she made her way off into the alleyway. Lecha though wasn't going to let just some little punk run off. She started off pursuing the little thief, her eyes locked on to the trail of the little wench who had her money.  
  
How she knew it was a girl was by the frame of the body that the girl had. Keeping her speed on the girl, she ran after and closed in on the girl, grabbing her by the hood, pulling it off of her head.  
  
"What the hell?!" Lecha knew full well of there being many kids who robbed to live in the town, but harens, mainly the clan with rabbit ears were not considered to even live in the town, especially when the females were always a target for raping.  
  
"Lemme go, lemme go!" The girl rasped as she struggled to break free.  
  
"Uh-uh, drop the purse you little brat!!" Lecha demanded, pulling her closer to her.  
  
"Bite me you wench!" She spat back, still struggling to escape.  
  
Lecha had had enough resistance from the child, taking her shotgun in her hand, she whacked the kid over the head with the butt of her gun. The young haren fell to the ground, unconscious and asleep. Lecha picked up her purse and the kid, taking both back to the hotel.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Draco asked, his arms crossed and glancing bitterly over to Lecha.  
  
"Catching a red handed thief, so we got a room yet?" She asked, throwing the purse over to him as he caught it with ease.  
  
"Yep, and we better take the car to garage nine, that way we can lock it up and keep it safe." He mentioned as he opened the car door, checking the interior and exterior for any sign of sabotage.  
  
With no eminent fixings of danger, he opened the car door, getting inside, Lecha on the shotgun side, kid still in her hands. Starting the car up, Draco took it to the garage, glancing over the very secure area, as he closed the door, and locked it, knowing full well it was said to be the real secure area. Draco hoped that saying was true, as he looked at the still in mint conditioned garage.  
  
"Lets get to our place; no telling what fucks may try and ambush us." He mentioned, making haste back to the hotel.  
  
Even as the greatest outlaw, in a town of backstabbers, there was no honor in how they won, they would kill someone from a long distance in order to gain victory. He wasn't taking any chances and engaging into a fight with anyone who dared to even challenge him.  
  
"So who's the kid?" Draco questioned looking the unconscious girl over.  
  
"A little thief that tried to steal our zenny." She answered with a sigh.  
  
" So why the hell you knock her out and bring them with you?" Draco asked, walking after her and standing beside them.  
  
"Discipline... she really is a brat to try and steal from us." Lecha said with a evil smile pursed on her face.  
  
***  
  
Slowly the girls eyes awakened with a groan of awareness, as she glanced around the poor area, still partially asleep.  
  
"Rise and shine, THIEF!!!" Lecha said pointing the gun at the little wench.  
  
The girl spotted it, as she struggled to try to move, finding herself tied up.  
  
"Like I was gonna let you move freely." The girl stopped, but put on a careless face, looking away from her.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but you stole from the wrong person, 'cause we don't take kindly to people who do." Lecha mentioned pressing the gun against the girls face once more.  
  
"Think I'm scared of you, ya old bat!! You can't kill little 'ol me." The girl replied glancing directly into Lecha's face and stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Wanna bet?!" Lecha snarled back, as he index finger dwindled around the trigger.  
  
"That's enough Lecha!!" Draco yelled, as he walked over to her.  
  
"She needs to learn her lesson, the hard way if anything!" Lecha commented as she cast a tempered glare towards Draco.  
  
"Bad enough you knocked her out, dragged her here, and tied her up, but I ain't gonna stand by and have you threaten to kill her." He said, pushing her gun aside, giving a fury glance at Lecha, as he undid the bonds to the girl.  
  
Lecha said nothing, she stood there crossing her arms the shaking her head.  
  
"You alright little one?" Draco asked calmly.  
  
"Who you calling little!?" She snapped back, as she kicked him in the shin.  
  
Draco jumped feeling her kick him as he grasped it, glaring angrily at her.  
  
"You little-"  
  
Draco was about to leap forward and strangle her, but was stopped as Lecha restrained him.  
  
"Draco, what the hell are you planning to do, kill this child?" Lecha asked, trying to keep Draco back.  
  
"No, just choke her 'til she is dead!!" He remarked trying to lunge forward at the girl.  
  
The girl's eyes widen in surprise, as she looked the guy over.  
  
"Wait, that guy's Draco 'Hundred Kills' Carter?" She asked, tilting her head.  
  
"Yeah, and its gonna be one more to the kills list when I get my hands on you!" He growled, still restrained by Lecha.  
  
He finally broke free, charging to the kid as the girl moved to the side when he leaped at her. Draco crashed into the Chester draws, a few of the draws opened as he collided into the set.  
  
"Hee hee, silly Draco." The girl said, walking over and patting him on the head.  
  
Draco immediately grabbed her, and wrapped his hands around her neck.  
  
"Opossum gets its prey." He said, giving her a wink in the eye as his lighted his grip.  
  
The girl knew what he was trying to do, since he winked at her with his right eye, the one that Lecha didn't see was on. Slowly she pretended to choke as Lecha ran over, trying to pull Draco's arms away. The girl seemed to act well, since she duped Lecha into believing he was.  
  
The girl went unconscious, her tongue hanging from her mouth. Lecha growled angrily, casting a fury emotion to the guy, who smiled almost finding it hilarious.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT, YOU KILLED A KID." She yelled bitterly, but went half silent as she heard a small childish giggle.  
  
"Gotcha lady!" The girl said sitting herself up as she gave a toothy smile to Lecha.  
  
"What! This was joke?" Lecha spat in disbelief.  
  
"Yep, to getcha back for trying to threaten the girl's life." Draco said standing to his feet.  
  
"Why you!!" Lecha said, taking the gun and nearly striking Draco when the girl jumped in front, hugging Lecha purposely.  
  
"Hey, get off 'a me!" Lecha said, shaking herself to try and get the girl off.  
  
"Seems she taken a liking to you already Lecha." Draco said with a laugh.  
  
"Grrr, you wait Draco, I will get you back for this?!" She replied angrily.  
  
"Don't hurt Draky, he's just trying to teach you a lesson 'bout threatening me." The girl said innocently.  
  
Draco's face went from humored to serious as he glanced at her annoyed.  
  
"Draky? Kiddo, what is your name?" He asked trying to keep his cool.  
  
"My mother named me Gaby, so that's what I am named truthfully." She said sliding off Lecha.  
  
"Gaby huh? Well, how to say this without sounding harsh... Don't call me Draky or anything else that sounds cute!" He said raising his tone, as Gaby glanced sadly down to the ground.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Draco." She replied with a frowning glance.  
  
"M-Mr.? Okay, now-"  
  
"She is younger then you Draco, so your practically an adult to her." Lecha mentioned taking a seat on the bed.  
  
"I'd rather she call me just Draco and nothing else. I don't like being called anything cute or nicknamed." He replied angrily.  
  
"Like Uncle Draky?" She said with a light giggle.  
  
Draco didn't say anything; the girl was young and full of energy obviously. She was also being more innocent and cute just by mocking him to see him flare up.  
  
"Yes... like that little Wrabby." He said with a mischievous smirk on his face.  
  
"Hey!!" Gaby replied with a teeth clenched frown pursed on her face.  
  
"So what you think about staying with us for the evening Gaby?" Draco asked with a more calm toned voice.  
  
Gaby's face brightened as she nearly jumped high in the air and ran forth tackling Draco to the ground as she hugged him gleefully.  
  
"You're the best Mr. Draco." She said, her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.  
  
Draco slowly gagged as Gaby kept her grip around his neck.  
  
"Gaby dear, your choking Draco." Lecha mentioned, Gaby slowly letting go, as she flushed innocently to the now air gasping Draco.  
  
"Sowwy." She replied adorably.  
  
"No need, your still a kid and I ain't got it in me to kill you at all." He said taking a deep breath.  
  
"Lets get some sleep, while we still have a chance... but we better be careful, cause I got a bad feeling about the people here." Lecha said glancing around the weak, paint cracked walls.  
  
"Gaby, do people here rob their customers during the night?" Draco asked glancing towards Gaby.  
  
"Not sure, but anyone in this town ain't nobody to trust, 'cept me." She said with a devious smile.  
  
"Better not, else we are gonna getcha for trying to rob us." Draco seriously replied, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Tell you the truth... I never did like this town at all... I just wonder from town to town and two years ended up here. I hate it here, having to fend for yourself every day and the hostility everyone gives ya. I can't stand it, but I can't leave." She said speaking on a depressed tone of voice.  
  
"You were abandoned, weren't you?" Lecha asked laying down in her bed.  
  
"Yes, I was." Gaby replied sadly.  
  
"Well, we take you in, but we got enough problems as it is. I don't know if a kid like you can pull her own weight in battle, 'specially the ones were about to encounter." Draco stated staring outside at the half moon in the sky.  
  
"You always seem to find your way out of bounty hunters, what's so different about this one?" Gaby asked full of questions.  
  
"Were against... the Gunsmith Regents..." Draco stated seriously, as Gaby's face went from curious to shock out of her wits.  
  
It was then that nothing more was said, it was almost too much for the three in the room to even consider. Draco though didn't feel at ease, he knew of the ratio of Gaby being a regent was very high. Even if she stole, it could only be a cover under the childish smile, the youth face; she could be very well their undercover operative.  
  
Lying down, he looked over to his love, before feeling someone crawl up between them and rest her head at the side of them.  
  
"I hope you don't snore loud." Draco remarked with narrow eyes.  
  
"I bet it's not as loud as you." She remarked with a toothy smile.  
  
Draco only turned away, closing his eyes, as he started to fall asleep. Somehow, Gaby seemed to be more of a kid then a dangerous problem.  
  
***  
  
At the nightclub known as 'Exotic Beat', a huge line of people stand before waiting to get in as each passes through the checkpoint bouncer.  
  
"Name?" The bouncer asked glancing at them through his sunglasses, emotionless as they made him.  
  
"Forest A. Clarence and a few of my friends Greg, Patrick, Nelson, and a few girls, Nancy, Clair, Florence, and Lulu." He mentioned, as the bouncer checked over the list over, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Move along." He directed opening the door, motioning them to proceed.  
  
A few tried to run past but the bouncer moved in front.  
  
"Single file line now!!" He yelled waiting for one of them to reply.  
  
"Fuck this!" one of them yelled, a white man dressed more likely like he was a ghetto man.  
  
A few took out guns and took aim to the bouncer, who remained still.  
  
"Best check dat list, 'cause me and my homboys are on it, names Devon, and da others are Blitz, Jerome, Bling, and Shorty. So check ya list already!" The white guy demanded, still holding the gun to the bouncer.  
  
"You amigo's need to get yah heads on straight." A Spanish accent voice called out.  
  
"Wut bitch dey cun mez wit us!" Cried one of the men.  
  
"Invulnerable Blake of the Gunsmith Regents you desperadoes. Back off or you're dead." Blake mentioned walking forth.  
  
He was dressed in a large mixed color garment that covered his chest that covered his long sleeved white shirt. , a long sombrero hat covering his head, but his yellow eyes glanced with terror towards the punks. His long indigo jeans hung down to his boots, as he held a magnum in one hand, and a shotgun, double barrel, in the other.  
  
"Invulnerable my ass, you probably were back en da day wen dem dragons were 'round, but now, ya ain't shit now bitch." He replied as they turned and opened fire, the shots impacting as black stuttered a bit but stood still.  
  
The idiots glanced with horror, seeing as the man still stood, laughing mockingly to the five. The fives already had the faces of fear placed on their face.  
  
BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG.  
  
The five fell to the ground, each shot within the heart, eyes open as the fell to the ground with a loud thump.  
  
"Fools didn't have a clue what they were dealing with." He said, reloading his weapon.  
  
A few people in the line scattered, as they ran off in the distance, obviously they were unarmed or just plain scared to even try and deal with the man who took already several shots.  
  
"Thanks for your help Blake." The bouncer said warmly.  
  
"Ah, no problemo, just doing what I do best." He replied remaining where he was, dusting the parts where the bullets hit.  
  
The blunt pellets fell to the ground, as everything afterward went better.  
  
Blake was more of the hero who helped nightclubs out, mostly when some posse of idiot gangsters tried to barge inside through threats. He did it mostly because he hated seeing so many die just for following the policy of their job. He was to invincible to ever be gunned down, no matter where he was hit, nothing penetrated him. Never pierce nor cut, was he indeed the man of titanium skin.  
  
He knew pain, but only from his youth. At age twenty-one he participated in an experiment that they claimed would make him invincible, in exchange for a couple million dollars to be given to his hometown Yendor. After several test, it proved to be resistant to almost every type of force. Though they never tired anything atomic or dangerous enough to put radiation into the air and infect several towns.  
  
"Senior Blake I presume?" The lady asked, handing him a telegram as he opened it up looking it over.  
  
"Hmm, guess it has been a while. Draco "Hundred Kills' Carter, now there's a man I really have been aching to get my hands on." He commented crunching the paper up in his hands, laughing sadistically.  
  
He long ago fought many dragons and slaughtered each with every shot. He now was aching to battle once more and craved a challenge such as the menacing outlaw.  
  
"Hmm, if anything, they'd go and hide in Kenton, the run-down hold of scum. Well, time to pay them a visit." He remarked throwing the paper over to the trashcan and headed over to his yellow painted bike, revving it up as he veered out of the area.  
  
***  
  
Draco and Lecha remained asleep in the old crappy bed, snoozing slowly.  
  
"Wakey wakey sleep head!" Gaby hyperly said jumping on the bed to easily stir them.  
  
Draco groaned as he glanced up at her with still half closed eyes.  
  
"Gaby, it's early, we adults need more sleep then you kiddies do." He grumbled rolling over to his side.  
  
Gaby only frowned as she hopped off the bed, walking over to Lecha.  
  
"Mrs. Le-cha, rise and shine." Gaby said shaking her.  
  
Lecha glanced still drowsy eyed from her pillow, groaning as she stirred.  
  
"Gaby dear, I need my beauty sleep." She groaned turning away from the girl.  
  
"No you don't your pretty as you are. I hope one day I am as pretty as you." Gaby said almost sounding like she was sucking up.  
  
"Humph, you really thing so?" Lecha said sarcastically.  
  
"I do, really it's the truth." Gaby seriously replied.  
  
Lecha smiled, turning to her with a pursed smile on her face, as she patted Gaby on the head.  
  
"I do think your pretty... pretty ugly compared to other girls." Gaby said with good humor, as she ran off.  
  
Lecha went wide eyed, leaping out of bed and chased the little imp who cackled at her reply.  
  
"You little runt, I'll get you and your little rabbit ears too!?" Lecha said sarcastically.  
  
Draco grabbed the pillow pulling it over his head, and clamping it on the ears. The sound of girlish giggles filled the room, as Lecha ran after the ever so fast Gaby. It easily ended, as Lecha surprisingly grabbed and restrained Gaby in her arms and tickled her in delight.  
  
"You shall suffer my wrath my pretty." She said, tickling Gaby all over her.  
  
"Stop... its... to.... Much..." Gaby begged, pausing between speaking as she laughed.  
  
Draco, already fed up with hearing their sheer enjoyment of girlish giggles, chucked the pillow towards them, as it smacked Lecha face first.  
  
"Guess Uncle Draky isn't a morning person, huh?" Gaby teased with a giggle.  
  
"Lecha, could you please take Gaby and get her some breakfast!" He demanded angrily.  
  
"I thought it was you that allowed her to stay with us. So why do I have to take her to get breakfast?" She demanded disturbed.  
  
"Because I'm gonna kill her if I have to PUT UP with HER early in the morning!!" He growled a turning away from her.  
  
"Fine then, be a grouch like you always are." Lecha spat walking out as Gaby followed her humming to herself.  
  
As the door closed, Draco took a sigh relief as he set his head back down on the pillow.  
  
"How can you put up with that sour puss, Mrs. Lecha?" Gaby asked almost intent on getting on Lecha's nerves.  
  
"Why would you want to know?" Lecha sternly replied arrogantly.  
  
"I don't know, maybe it's his handsome face that keeps me attached to him." Lecha said, now pondering on how she put up with him at times.  
  
"He-he, Lecha-chans got a boy-friend, Lecha-chans got a boy-friend, Lecha- chans got a-"  
  
"Well duh, what did you think me and him were, FRIENDS!?" Lecha shouted back with a disgruntled face.  
  
"You seem embarrassed about it." Lecha said with a toothy smile.  
  
"Gaby, tell me, why did your mother abandon you?" Lecha asked as Gaby fell immediately silent, glancing to the ground, her face more relentless in keeping it still balled up inside.  
  
Lecha though was intent on keeping Gaby's mouth shut for some while, rather then trying to force Gaby into saying something she didn't want to be saying. The two walked into the dining hall that was around dead silent, if not for the cook near the stove. A few ingredients were spread along the table as the chef hummed to himself carefully dropping a few handfuls of salt and pepper into the pot.  
  
"So what's on the menu today chef?" Lecha asked waiting for an answer.  
  
"Only a brew of stew, don't like its, to bad for you's, ain't a damn better place that does serve food then here." He grumbles still mixing the food up.  
  
"Better be beef stew, your other stuff tastes yucky." Gaby called out, the chef growling as he turned around.  
  
"Well if it isn't that little brat and thief Gaby, you got's a nerve to show'es yourself here." The chef said turning from behind to gaze down at her.  
  
"I'm with Mrs. Lecha's party, one other guy will join us, he's a bit big on sleeping in." She said whispering the last line.  
  
"Right's, well he best get's himself down here's, 'cause I'm not waittin on him forever's you know." He replied dipping the soup scooper into the soup and taking a load of it and placing it into small but not so clean ceramic bowl.  
  
"This town ain'ts fancy, so eates that's or starve yourselves." He replied, making a second bowl for Gaby, as Lecha tipped him a fair amount of money.  
  
"I don't care, long as you ain't feeding me fungus. Then you'd be a dead- man you lazy bastard." Lecha replied walking off.  
  
The chef said nothing, only glancing down at the pay did he decide to keep his mouth shut, considering her never got a fair pay these days.  
  
"Lazy fat bastard!" Gaby repeated as she stuck her tongue out at the man.  
  
"C'mon Gaby, lets eat this stew while it's still hot." Lecha replied taking a seat at one of the tables and eating it with proper table-manners.  
  
Gaby though slowly took a spoonful and sipped it, having it be at least tasteful compared to the other stuff the chef made. He was the only one here, known to have been a man that easily ripped several people off by selling already past expired meat and other rotten things, he was run out of town and forced to live here in the rundown town of hell.  
  
"Mrs. Lecha, I was wondering if you could do something for me." Gaby asked in a whisper rather then loud like she seemed to do in the morning.  
  
"What do you need from me kiddo?" Lecha replied with stubbornness.  
  
"Well, can you convince Draco 'bout giving me lessons on gun slinging? He's the best shooter there is in this land, and I want him to teach me to fire just as good as him." Gaby said desirably.  
  
Lecha laughed, finding it a bit funny. Gaby's begging eyes now became flares of anger, hearing Lecha laughing at her.  
  
"I WASN'T JOKING!!" She yelled almost freezing time as her shrill voice was heard.  
  
"I really want to become a gunsmith as talented as he is. I have two guns, but I lack the skills to use them. Pwease Mrs. Lecha, pretty pwease with a cherry on top?" She said already her eyes getting ready for the waterworks.  
  
Lecha took a sigh, Draco somehow wasn't the best when it came to being a teacher and he also had more trouble keeping his cool when the pupil was a newbie.  
  
"I'll see what I can do. I am not sure if he will say 'yes' though. He is a bit strict and if things don't go his way, he dose get pissed off to the worst way." Lecha replied with a sigh.  
  
"Oh, I can make him smile if he does, my cute looks are enough to make anyone feel sorry for me. Specially with the waterworks." She said wiping the tear that had fell from her eyes.  
  
Lecha giggled as she still looked at the girl. She somehow reminded Lecha of her younger self, minus the rabbit ears. The girls long flakey locks of strawberry red colored hair, the rosy cheeks, the maple brown eyes, and the girls seemingly aging hands really brought back fond memories of her past as a girl who lived in middle class.  
  
"Hey, Mrs. Lecha, when is Unkey Draky waking up." Gaby asked with an innocent smile.  
  
"Knowing him, he should be out of bed already and should be her right about... now." Lecha said with a smile as Draco walked into the small dining hall.  
  
"Wow, he is that predictable?" Gaby asked tilting her head.  
  
"His morning routines are, unless we have something else planned." She mentioned taking another sip of her soup.  
  
The two remained silent as Draco got his serving of the stew and walked over to where the two girls sat. He said nothing, only remained silent as he kept his eyes on the soup, not wearing his usual sunglasses.  
  
"Draco... Gaby here wants to learn how to be an ace gunsmith like you, you think you could give her some training to hone her to... well... second place?" Lecha asked cautiously.  
  
Draco glanced over with his dark blue eyes, taking a few blinks as he cast his glance towards where the innocent toothy smiled Gaby sat with her hands behind her head.  
  
"Depends, Gaby must be willing to follow every order and command that I give. I don't like winners or funny screwball kids; you must be obedient, well-behaved and take this seriously as you would in a real battle. Understood Gaby?" He asked, with a serious glance in his eyes.  
  
Gaby's smile dropped and became more solemn and aware rather then a goofballs charm. She nodded only once, trying to prove that even with her hyper-active manners, she still was able to control herself.  
  
"Well then Gaby, bring your peashooters and join me outside in the back, and best be early if you want to get on my good side. You have around twenty minutes before the training begins." He replied as Gaby nodded and wondered off, obviously to get ready.  
  
"You're not planning to train her are you?" Lecha said with a scowling glance over to Draco.  
  
"If she's late, I ain't planning to keep the bargain. Now if you could please give me less chatter, I like to eat in peace you know." He said taking more sips of his soup.  
  
***  
  
Gaby went back to the room she had left her backpack in, as she checked inside, feeling around for the two short hand type guns that had the gunmetal colors. She had stolen them long ago from a shop that had a large quantity of handguns and these were the newest model.  
  
She easily swiped them off the shelf when the store clerks were busy and almost made it out when one of them shouted thief. After that, she was running like hell from a few of the security guards, through alleys and across town. She eventually jumped onto a moving car and road it out of town and eventually reached the rundown town of Kenton.  
  
She had a couple of bullets she took in, mostly the small .32 types that were necessary to fit in her handgun. She though had to get a bit more and rumor had it that the shop in this town cared them, but he had everything behind the shelf.  
  
"Hmm, looks like I better find a way to dupe the shopkeeper..." She said to herself as she put the guns in her pocket and walked off.  
  
***  
  
Draco headed out back, already had twenty minutes past, and when he checked five minutes ago, he didn't see any sign of Gaby, but since he did say twenty minutes, he stayed true to the deal.  
  
He opened the back door, not expecting to see Gaby even there, but his surprise really rose as there a few feet from him was the little girl sitting on a trash can, arms cross and feet dangling off the top. She smiled glancing over to him as she hopped down.  
  
"Well Master Draco, are we going to start?" She asked as she glimpsed up with a serious grin on her face.  
  
Draco didn't know what to think, five minutes ago she was nowhere to be seen and now here she stood waiting for him to show himself outside.  
  
"Okay, first hand, show me how you hold your gun, just one of them for now?" He asked, as if on cue she drew them out from her side pockets and took aim in a random direction.  
  
"Hmm, you need to work on a couple of things; first off, you need to get a good grip on them. I mean grasp them tight and not so loose." He mentioned, as he moved a few of her fingers around.  
  
Gaby easily let him demonstrate, as he positioned her hands in more comfortable and easy to use areas. She grasped it feeling the difference as the grips gave her fingertips more of a better secure feel.  
  
"Good, second you need to remain focused on the target, clear you mind of all distractions, and keep a calm attitude; do not become aggravated in the middle of a battle." He replied as Gaby nodded taking a deep breath and a sigh of relief.  
  
Draco could tell she was following, she indeed did just cool down and remained focused ahead.  
  
"Now, we need a target." He announced scanning the area for anything that was around beginner's level of a target type and found one, an old rusty bucket with a few small holes laid up on a kickstand.  
  
"Aim for that bucket, see if you can hit it off in just one shot. Best place to his is between the upper area and middle. A nice clean shot if you follow my instructions earlier." He replied as he waited, watching Gaby take aim as she took one shot, that hit the bucket somewhere in the upper area, but not on the best place, the bucket only slid back a few paces.  
  
"Hmm, still need some work, but by that shot I'm guessing this is your first time?" He said glancing down to her, as she nodded with a disappointed frown pursed on her lips.  
  
"Don't get so sad, not everyone can do well on their first try. If they did, it would be pure luck or something of a miracle." He commented with a shrug.  
  
Draco walked over, picking the bucket up and moved it so the bottom side was up. Even with a few holes, there was still some part of it still open at with the right shot would send it flying down to the ground.  
  
"Try again Gaby and this time, remain focused." Draco remarked as he walked over and stood behind her, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Gaby once more took aim, peering deep into the end of the crosshairs, closing her left eye. She had seen how to do it before when other had tried from just regular old target practice. Pulling the trigger, she delivered a bullet onward and hitting the last flat untouched spot on the metal bucket. A loud 'Pwing' followed by the 'donk' of the bucket falling to the ground easily made Gaby's own jaw drop wide open and her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"See, you can do it, just relax within, that's the real key to success. I learned that the hard way when I almost got killed by Red Baron." He said, pulling a coat of his jacket up showing a scar.  
  
"Yeah, but you beat him, why else do you own a trench coat of his?" Gaby pointed out with a giggle.  
  
"Heh, I almost died in that battle Gaby. That was the first time I actually did have more of a fight. I basically ran for cover when my first three shots didn't kill him. That battle lasted a long time, til I realized how calm he was. It hit me then and there, that if I let my frustration get to me, I would be the next one dead. Keeping my cool and my eyes locked, I managed to pull off the bullet of victory with a shot to his head. That shot ended the bounty hunters life and made me into one highly feared outlaw known only as-"  
  
"Draco 'Hundred Kills' Carter... every amigo knows the story by now." A voice called out loudly.  
  
Draco turned to see a sombrero man standing a few yards from him, glaring with a vicious smile as he started advancing towards them.  
  
"Gaby, get to safety, if anything, you shouldn't be here." He whispered, Gaby giving one nod and stormed off in a blur.  
  
Draco turned to the man with a arrogant glare, Blake only snickered seeing Draco's face.  
  
"My, my, you really are worried aren't you? And you should, for I am Invulnerable Blake of the Gunsmith regents. It's time for you to die Draco." He said drawling out his magnum and opening fire upon Draco.  
  
"Cut the crap bigshot, you're going down like the rest who have got in my way." Draco replied, easily avoiding the shot that was a few inches from his face. .  
  
"Well see about that." Black said, and fired once more, Draco finally drawing his gun and opened fire back, aiming for the mans head as well.  
  
He sidestepped along the open areas, keeping his eyes locked directly onto the creep.  
  
"C'mon hotshot, give me your best shot." Blake remarked as he dropped his guns to the side of him, smiling desirably.  
  
Draco cracked a smirk, taking aim to the head, knowing that a well-placed shot to the forehead was always an instant kill. Getting a nice good mark, he pulled the trigger and opened fire upon the target. The shot went dead within the middle of Blake's skull, the force pushing him to lean back a few ways and fall directly onto the ground.  
  
In that very instant a snicker was heard, as Blake pushed himself off the ground and onto his feet, glaring sadistic eyed to the fool.  
  
"What the fuck?" Draco said to himself in fear.  
  
"INVULNERABLE BLAKE, nothing can penetrate my armor of skin. Your bullets are not even close to penetrating my first layer." He replied with a laugh, as he flicked the bullet off and onto the sand-covered ground.  
  
"So what are you, immortal or just another damn guinea pig that was a success in Auron's development of super soldiers?" Draco mockingly commented.  
  
"Hah, I am perhaps one of the ones that succeeded and now is part of the Gunsmith Regents. Yet it's time to finish this for good." He remarked reaching into his garment as he pulled out a knife and threw it directly at Draco.  
  
Draco avoided the first thrown blade but the second was sent deep near his heart, around the left side. Draco breathed rapidly, feeling perspiration already increase with his heart. Something was happening; he felt the pulse beat strongly inside of him.  
  
THA-THUMP  
  
He could feel the pain, but something else was within in, something struggling to break free. Draco knew it had to be the same thing that Ryu had used to take out Jesse at Grandale. That same power now wanted freedom and Draco was going to unleash it.  
  
With an ear-piercing cry he transformed, his forearms and legs exploded, nails growing sharper and larger, his back burst open with two wings, his scales were a deep green. His hair turned a light pink, his eyes yellow amber. He glared evilly towards the iron skin bastard. With a loud growl, he charged forth delivering a powerful blow to the face of the evil man.  
  
Hard as he hit them, the hard fist was still not powerful enough to even break the mans face in half. The man slowly stood up, as he dashed over and grabbed his shotgun, and fired upon Draco. The gunshots easily went deep into his skin, but were only a pinch to Draco's steel skin.  
  
"Your gun isn't doing anything to me, but my claws are going to tear you to shreds Blake." He shouted and advanced in.  
  
Slashing furiously, his claws screeches with each swing and impact his sharp claws made as they made contact to the rough skin. Draco took a deep breath, noticing his claws did little to the man's own skin.  
  
"Not a scratch, what the hell?" Draco muttered out clenching his teeth in frustration.  
  
"When are you going to open your eyes up and realize I am INVULNERABLE, your stupid claws can't make a dent on my skin of steel." He shouted out with a laugh.  
  
Draco remained silent, it seemed no matter what he did, his blows had no affected whatsoever on the man of steel. No matter what he threw, Blake only absorbed it and laughed mockingly at him.  
  
"Master Draco, use your gun!" Shouted Gaby from wherever she was hiding.  
  
Draco glanced down, finding the gun of his strapped to his side, the triple six digits glowing an eerie tinted red, almost as if to call him for attention.  
  
Grasping it, he pulled it out, taking aim once more, as he cracked a smile.  
  
"Whaddya planning to do with that, shoot me again senior?" Blake asked with another gutful laugh.  
  
Draco said noting, he had his target, the regents forehead in his sight. Pulling the trigger back, he shot forth, throwing some of his power into it, the bullet streamed out with a tail behind it, a blue streak that was heading straight for Blake's head.  
  
The bullet impacted with a deadly force, Blake had only one laugh before his eyes widened and his laugh went to his final cry of pain. The bullet went through his head, and in a large flash of light did it envelope most of his body, as a fierce wind followed, sand blowing up and brushing against Draco's body for a few seconds before it finally settled down.  
  
The only things that remained were two forearms and the lower torso down to the feet of the body. Whatever shot Draco made had completely blown the once invincible man in history down to atoms by now.  
  
"Woah... talk about finished..." Draco remarked as he glanced the remaining parts of the regent over.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
He turned to find Gaby several feet from him, shivering in fear from his new look. Lecha stood next to her, almost as shocked, but her face maintained the still fearless soul that made her ever so brave.  
  
"Don't get your hearts all emotional, I'm still the same Draco, only with a newfound power." He mentioned with a smile.  
  
"Power? That power is to dangerous, who know what it can do if you can't fully control it." Lecha reminded him shaking her head.  
  
"Speak for yourself; I can control it, that shot proves it." He mentioned as he slowly reverted back to his old self.  
  
"Draco, please, that-"  
  
"It will only be a last resort. That guy is probably the only one with the body of steel, the others won't be as much of a problem as he was." Draco mentioned as he glanced into her eyes.  
  
"Hey, what about our training, can't we continue?" Gaby asked with a frown on her face.  
  
"Tomorrow, right now it's time we packed up and started to get out of here." He reminded them, as he headed back to the hotel.  
  
***  
  
The three had their belongings, packed up as Draco started the jeep once more and drove out of the ever so pitiful town. For once it seemed that nobody would try to mess with him, why was beyond his judgment. Still, he remembered that feeling when he was hit with that knife. He really felt the cold hand of death trying to pry his very soul from his conscious, but the power of the dragon took control and prevented the Grim Reaper from taking his life.  
  
"Lecha, what's the next town we should be heading to?" He asked still keeping his eyes on the endless road of sand.  
  
"Well, by my map, the next one we should head to if we plan to reach Dragonier is Lester, not much I know besides a few rumbles between gangsters." She said with a sigh.  
  
"Long as they keep their noses outta my face, then there's nothing that's a problem." He said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, and I can't wait to steal- err, I mean see the new items they have there." Gaby commented with a gulp.  
  
"You better not try to steal anything young lady, otherwise I will punish you." Lecha mentioned, crossing her arms.  
  
Gaby remained silent, not wanting to cause a stir, but did decide to kill time the way any kid would.  
  
"Are we there yet?" She asked in a demanding tone.  
  
"Gaby, we just got on the road, we got a long while before we get there." Draco replied angrily.  
  
It was only five minutes later that she decided to ask again.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"NO!!" Draco and Lecha yelled at the same time.  
  
Gaby only groaned, but like any kid, long rides were a bore without any good toys.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Next Time:  
  
Wes: A long time ago when I was young, there was a girl I stood up for when she was bullied by the other orphans. She never was the kind who fit in well with anyone, but i guess I felt pity on someone who was less of fighter and more of a bookworm. It's been many years since then, but now the two of us are together again.  
  
Next Chapter: Reunited by Fate. 


	12. Reunited by Fate

In a more dim lit bar, most of it filled with the rowdy drunks already yelling loudly. Around the bar sat an innocent long eared grassrunner, long flocks of pink hair falling down to lower back, a blue cap flowing down her back, a large white blouse covering most of her upper body, hanging on her small frame. Her lower area having a thigh hugging skirt that went down to her knees. Her black high heel boots twiddled on the edge of the stool, as she sighed taking a sip of her drink. She had on a small pair of glasses, the reading types that she used mostly when she was reading a novel or watching something.  
  
"Well, wudda we have 'ere?" Came a drunks voice, as he pressed his hand on her shoulder, clasping it tightly.  
  
"You're a prety sight ta see." The drunk bellowed, his breath already had the smell of alcohol in it.  
  
"Fuck off you drunk." She snapped, elbowing him in the gut.  
  
"Ey, you gots some nerve thinkin ye can elbow me in the gut, now I'm gonna bruise that pretty little face of yours." He remarked, grabbing her by the hairs and turned her to face him, as he slapped her across the face.  
  
"You ain't gonna be pushin' me off anymore missy." He shouted, the bar still continuing their normal chatter.  
  
At that moment a mug was thrown from behind, smashing the masculine drunk smack dab in the back of the head, smashing as it impacted in the back of his head.  
  
"Ey! 'oo da bloody-hell threw dat!?" He yelled turning to glance behind him.  
  
"I did dumbass, and I suggest you take you hands off that girl and get your damn brute ass outta this town." The woren a few stools from where the drunk stood called out, as he glanced at him with ever so bitter eyes.  
  
"Yous Worens ain't so toughs, specially when yous gets in a fights wit us." The thug said, the bar had grown silent when the woren threw the mug, and a few thugs at the tables now stood from their chairs.  
  
"Heh, so your with a crummy gang of thugs, don't make me laugh, I could take out every single one of your asses if you dared even tried to get me." The woren said standing from his chair.  
  
"Wuts dat! Yous really are a foolish one to thinks ye can jus mock us. Time we taught ya a lesson in respect!" The thug yelled as a few thugs began to advance in on the woren.  
  
In the blink of an eye, the woren was first to throw the punch, hitting each in the face as they flew back knocking a few thugs down. A few others ran in from the right, the woren this time throwing a tornado kick that hit the thugs with a force that was dangerous enough to kill.  
  
"Get'em, get'em, kill da bastard!" The drunk yelled as more rush in, only to be hit with fist that blazed at a speed the naked eye could never catch.  
  
The fists impacted directly around the gut, shoulders, and face, hitting the offensive thugs all over in a few seconds, as each fell to the ground from the pain. The woren stood there, brushing his hands together as he wiped the sweat off his forehead taking a sigh.  
  
"Wut, deres no way ye could've taken all me men out." The drunk yelled in disbelief.  
  
"I just did, and if you don't get out of my sight in five seconds, your gonna join them on the ground." The woren said, as he cracked his knuckles the way any fighter would, pressing them down into a ninety degree angle using his palm.  
  
The drunk only growled, as he ran forward mindlessly, roaring as if to try and scare the woren out of his wits. The woren only remained silent, as he lifted his foot up at point blank with the thug, who smashed into it, and stumbled back, dazed by the hit. The woren continued again, this time with an uppercut that sent the bastard flying onto a table and smashing it in two.  
  
The girl glanced at him, surprised that someone had beaten the living shit out off that many thugs with his bare hands. The woren glanced over with a welcoming smile.  
  
"Long time no see, Kiki." He greeted welcomingly, as she gasped, her face surprised as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Wes!!" She cried running over to him, and hugging him tightly.  
  
She buried her face deep within his chest, as he in return hugged her back.  
  
"Surprised you remember me." He replied rubbing her back.  
  
***  
  
The smashing of marble balls smashed into one another, breaking apart the triangle set balls, each aligned in a lest to greatest number order. The set was scattered all along the table, the red stripe went into the left pocket at the far side from the shooter.  
  
"Heh, you always seem to call strips it seems Thomas." Hudson commented, watching his rival opponent of billiards moving to another area.  
  
"You know me, I always love to make the long range shots... but with the cue ball so close to them, the fun just lost its hype." Thomas sadly replied, kneeling over to make his next shot.  
  
"Well, you only beat me a couple of times, maybe this time you may break the current wining strike." Hudson said, watching as Thomas made another shot, sending the blue strip ball directly into the middle pocket on his opposite side.  
  
Thomas only smirked as he tapped softly on the cue ball, necking the strip fourteen ball that was near the same pocket the first ball went into.  
  
"So tell me Hudson, how are we going to get the Fae? Seems we have a traitor and as expected that dumbass Duane is dead." He remarked taking aim at the cue ball to hit at another stripped ball near the pocket directly across the one he had made his shot from.  
  
"I wouldn't know Mai never did meet me personally. You forget, the regents who joined us after the Dragon Purge never did meet all. Mai is one among them as are about a few others..." Hudson noted, with a deep sigh.  
  
"Mai is too concern with the public then she is with us." Came a voice from the corner.  
  
"Fox, just what brings you here?" Hudson asked, knowing the voice.  
  
"Well, I was wondering, is that 'vampire' still optional for use?" He asked with a sly smile.  
  
Thomas slipped up, as his shot went a foot from his original shooting position. He glanced over a the half-breed kitsune, his teeth clenched.  
  
"You can't be serious?" He remarked in anger.  
  
"Well Tommy-boy, I see you never do change, then again, you almost did become the first ones victim when it went berserk if I am correct?" Fox remarked rudely.  
  
"That is not any concern, tell the guards you have my full permission and remember, don't let that remote for the anti-serum nanos fall into its hands. That bastard is can duplicate any area of its body, no matter how many times you slice an arm or even his head off. Its immortal, but it cannot be trusted, even if we gave it a child's mind; it still is just as deadly." Hudson warned with a near fearful tone.  
  
"Hudson, the first one turned on us in the heat of the battle, there's no telling what he will do... especially if we send him after the Fae." Thomas stated.  
  
"True, but that thing could very well take care of our little nuisances, and then the Fae shall be ours." Hudson noted with a smile.  
  
"I still need proof Hudson, just because I am a regent doesn't mean they are going to let me through." Fox noted holding out his hand.  
  
"Take this, it will be enough." Hudson said throwing a personal seal of Auron with his direct signature on the back.  
  
"I bid you both adieu." He said, vanishing just as fast.  
  
The room was quiet, before Thomas coughed, catching Hudsons attention.  
  
"Your shot... since I missed." Thomas said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Guess your losing streak continues." Hudson replied, as he walked over to the cue ball, planning his shot.  
  
***  
  
The party had decided split up to do some exploring for their own. Ichiro decided to stay at the inn, concentrating on his own meditation, Mai at the food store, mostly getting supplies for herself and three other people, the woren mostly she wanted to have nothing since he was still such an asshole towards her when she admitted to being a spy for the regents.  
  
As for Ryu and Nina, the two were presently in a theater house, watching an on stage show. The title was known as 'Passion Oasis', a hit that attracted many to the town of Delfina. Many theaters had plays such as this, with several talented actors, and great prompts set up on stage. Ryu may not have been much for any musical, but when it comes to trying to resist a cute face as Nina's, he was finding it harder and harder to resist it when she frowned.  
  
The play recently ended, as a crowd of people came out, the sappy types already in tears, Nina being one of them.  
  
"It was so sad how he had to die like that, just for her own life." Nina sobbingly said, blowing her nose.  
  
Ryu only remained quiet, he only listened to some of the movie, but ignored most of it.  
  
"Ryu, what did you think of it?" She asked, glancing up at him.  
  
"I don't know, I fell asleep halfway into the play." He said with a yawn.  
  
"Grr, you really are a pain Ryu, why can't you just try and feel some emotion for some play?" She asked with a already saddened glance.  
  
"Nina, if I did see that death, I wouldn't have cried. I don't get all emotional just over a play. I lost many who were dear to me so many times, but now... I feel nothing for just some tragic play." He coldly replied.  
  
"Hmph, always trying to be the tough guy huh? For once could you try and be somewhat caring?" She asked snuggling against him, as her wings flapped against her body.  
  
"Doesn't risking my ass off to keep you safe count enough. Sheesh, I ain't emotional and I sure as hell won't fall to that level. I never did like poetry to much anyway." He said still walking ahead.  
  
Nina was about to get him, when she noticed something else. Tallhouse Bistro known for its gourmet cooking that combined several foods together. It was also pricey, only the rich and wealthy would be able to afford such food.  
  
"Ryu, I'm getting hungry... could we stop and get something to eat?" She asked, putting on the sad face once more, knowing he was weak to say no to.  
  
"Nice try, but we ain't eating here, that place is more expensive then our zenny could ever afford, much more we are on the verge of poverty and were gonna be broke if we do eat here." He remarked eyeing her.  
  
"Aw, your such a meanie!" She pouted, crossing her arms and looking away.  
  
"Look, someday we can come back here, until then we have to keep our zenny intact, remember, I still need ammo to fight those gunsmith regents off and we have to watch out spending. Wes wouldn't like it if we did spend so much." Ryu replied, walking away from the still disappointed Nina who followed slowly behind.  
  
***  
  
Wes seemingly out of character cut his hand grasping the cutting knife tightly as he cut a small piece of the meat off slowly bringing it to his mouth as he nibbled the small chunk slowly before cutting himself another piece.  
  
"With the way you dressed, I never thought you learned to be delicate with you table manners." Kiki replied with a giggle.  
  
"I have to show some class, since the prices here are expensive to rob me. Sides, you did say this was the best place in town, right?" Wes asked, after swallowing his piece.  
  
"True, but you always will be that boy who stands up for the weak. That's the reason why I remember you so well... ever since that day." She said, leaning onto her positioned forearm that was kept on the table.  
  
Kiki slowly thought back to that day, the day when Wes first had stood up for her.  
  
She was around nine years old and more of a bookworm then anyone else. As usual, kids never did learn to respect people who were different then them, especially the weak types. Kiki was sadly one of them, a person who was deep in reading novels and never participating in sports or other athletic activities. The kids though one day decided to mock her, by ganging up on her.  
  
"Where you going nerd, going to read you books again?" One of the punks cried, shoving her back into another.  
  
"Yeah four eyes, I swear, you read too much." One of the others commented, shoving her to the ground, as she fell down.  
  
"Are those books the only friends you have Kiki. Hah, you haven't got a friend in the world." Another replied, laughing mockingly at her.  
  
She was indeed someone who was picked on, by everyone just about, just because she was different they all were picking on her and never gave her any bit of respect. They always picked on her, taking her things and making a fool out of her by tossing it to each other, keeping it away from her. Other times they played pranks on her, easily making a bigger fool out of her. When she told the teacher, she never successfully was able to prove they had done it, since nobody ever did admit they saw anything.  
  
"Why don't you punks leave her alone?" Yelled a furious voice from a figure that walked out towards them.  
  
"Wes, you got a nerve to mess with us." One of them stated, as he put his fist up.  
  
Wes said nothing, only walking up to the bully and giving a narrowed eye glance, as he threw a fake punch, before delivering a blow by foot to the boys testis, the shot easily bringing the kid to his knees, as Wes kicked him over. More ran towards him, only to be beaten by a storm of raging fists that pounded them rapidly, forcing them to the ground, noses now flooding with streams of blood, as each started to cry from the pain.  
  
Wes walked over, as he knelt down, helping Kiki with her things. At first she was frightened, thinking he was only here to take her for himself, before he picked up her books, stacking them in a neat pile and handed them to her with a friendly smile. Kiki knew by that smile that he was there for her, why else would he stand up to any of the punks that had picked on her so many times.  
  
"Don't worry, if they pick on you again, I will make sure they get beaten to the point they are braindead." He said cracking his knuckles.  
  
Kiki frowned shaking her head, as Wes now was confused.  
  
"No? But they won't stop picking on you, they will just keep bullying you til you cry." He remarked, but she only held her glance.  
  
"But they don't deserve to be beaten to death. They just need to be punished. Violence is not always the answer... even if it gets some of the job done." She lectured, almost crying under her breath.  
  
Wes would have said more, but he knew she was right, he didn't need to just beat them down to the point that they were dead, he should just have given them a few punches to the face and they would learn.  
  
"Fine, but let me-"  
  
"Well Wes, it seems you still never learn to stop this violent temper of yours." The headmistress of the orphanage commented, as she gave a scowl look to the young woren.  
  
"They were picking on Kiki, so I gave what should've been given to them." He shouted spitting as did.  
  
"I won't hear it, that does not excuse the use of such things here. Come with me." She shouted grabbing his arms.  
  
"Fine, but Kiki's going with me as well." He replied, grabbing her.  
  
"No she's no. Your going to be punished, alone."  
  
The two did argue, but eventually the mistress hesitated, seeing the girl was a bit more brightened eyed then usual. While Kiki did go with them, she waited in plain view while Wes took a spanking, since it was the way they were punished. Still, it was that day that he and Kiki became close to each other, friendship wise at least.  
  
Slowly she came back to reality, as she glanced dreamy eyed at the now full grown woren who sat before her.  
  
"I sure was such a fighter back then, but I just couldn't stand seeing you get picked on like that." He remarked with a frown of regret on his face.  
  
"You were the only one who at least stood by me, the only one who tried to be my friend. I guess that day I was adapted, it was sad to leave. Yet that was my life of hell, they beat me and used me only for their own gain. I was eventually abandoned and forced to live out on the street. I was rapped several times, the horror is something I only wish to never have seen or wish to ever face again. Still, what is past is past, and right now, I don't want to think of my past right now, especially when I have found someone who I truly can still depend on." She replied glancing gleefully at the woren.  
  
"Well, I wish I could say the same, but I ain't the same guy I was when I was younger. I guess I just sloped down to a slob." He stated, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"You seem still the same; you helped me out back there in the bar, so how could you have changed?" She asked wondering why he seemed so doubt worthy of himself.  
  
Wes told her of the past life, how he became a worker at a shipping station, his years of more hopeless flirting, and how he had also turned to being a lone gun hunting for the Black Market, but left out a lot of details, mostly of Ryu and Nina, not wanting to get someone like Kiki involved in something such as this.  
  
"Well, you've been through a lot, havencha?" She asked with a sly grin.  
  
"Yeah, but you don't seem too disturbed, I mean, considering how I always tried to flirt with every pretty face." He answered feeling ashamed.  
  
"You will always be that boy who defended me when I was young, even if it was for only six years." She confirmed with as sigh.  
  
"First time someone called me a hero. So what do you do for a living anyway?" He asked, still curious.  
  
"Well, secretary work, but I am taking a vacation." She mentioned, still glancing at him.  
  
Wes somehow couldn't help it, but he never did go on dates to much. This was nearly a date, since he and Kiki were catching up with times. Somehow, she seemed to have changed, but something about still seemed hidden, but whatever it was, Wes only was glad to have found someone he had once knew in that ever so boring orphanage he grew up in.  
  
***  
  
The door slowly opened, as Mai walked in, a few bags within her hands, as she set them down on the counter, taking a deep breath of relief.  
  
She already bought enough food to supply a few of the party, mostly four people, considering that she wasn't going to help the woren who always went a-wall on her. She strolled into the luxury room, flopping herself down into the cushioned chair. Ichiro still remained in meditation, keeping his legs and arms crossed, breathing normally as he remained in his tranquil state.  
  
Mai would've woke him up, but seeing as she was tired from carrying some of the food, and leaving the other things in the dune buggy. Her mind still wondered, she knew the Gunsmith regents would be going after their party and considering her betrayal, she would be marked for death.  
  
"Well Ichiro, I hope your skills are enough to aid us in this battle against those regents. These guys are truly more vicious then anything you will ever meet in this lifetime." She remarked, taking a deep sigh, glancing out to the peaceful blue sky.  
  
"Hell knows who their gonna send next... but one things that's certain, it won't be an easy fight." She remarked shaking her head.  
  
***  
  
The halfbreed kitsune slowly walked over to the bunker ahead, still clenching the card that Hudson gave him to grant clearance. The kitsune had a not so original choice of clothing, a black leather vest with a long white collared T-shirt underneath the vest, long black trousers that came down to his leather brown boots and the cowboy hat he wore always, black like most of his clothing. His face a bit near the early twenties in looks with short whiskers coming from his chin.  
  
"Hold it, this is a restricted a-"  
  
"Magnum Fox of the Gunsmith Regents, clearance authorized and granted by the Vice CEO of Auron and leader of the Gunsmith Regents Hudson Taylor. I'm sure this card is proof enough that he has granted me access into this facility." Fox mentioned holding the card up to the two military personnel.  
  
The two glanced at it, before stepping aside and giving him a salute.  
  
"Our apologies Sir Fox, you are granted access within this area. Be very cautious to your surroundings." They mentioned as he walked by, not concern with what they called him.  
  
"Now then... let's see just what kinda worrier this place has frozen in that tube." The fox said walking along the ever so narrow hallway, feeling the chilly area already grow colder as her reached closer to the main entrance to the lab that held the life form.  
  
Fox input the password, being told ahead of time what it was by one of the facility's security guard by surveillance. He punched in the numbers, as the door slowly opened; finding himself in one very cold freezer, frost covering ever area of the place, including the capsule where the beast was kept. Tubs were hanging down from the ceiling, connected to the main capsule that sheltered the beast.  
  
"Well, so this is the second of the vampires, the one beyond prototype. Mindless or not, it best get the fae alive." Fox remarked as he pressed the button to unleash it.  
  
The room turned from a dark blue lighted room to a red hot room that began to smoke. The Frost started to melt down, the capsule now unthawed as the ice within the capsule, the water now being drained down, as the creature began stirring, its body pale gray, and its eyes pure white as snow. The teeth all normal with long fangs burrowing up, little cloths it wore, but it would regain some.  
  
"Well then, what have we here... Lustblood... hmm, guess you are a vampire with that name." The fox remarked as he walked around.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you want?" The creature groggily commented.  
  
"Simple, I need your help to deal with these fools. The target is a blue haired man named Ryu, he is guarding a blond fae that Auron has ordered secretly the capture of her. I want you to kill the man and capture the fae, at all cost; she must be brought back alive." Fox calmly mentioned, not meeting eye contact with the creature.  
  
"And if I refuse?" Lustblood rasped once more.  
  
"Simple, you will suffer." Fox mentioned, as he pulled out the remot and pressed the green button, the creature squirmed feeling the shock of hell grasping him.  
  
"Bastard, always with the remote nanos, guess I have no choice, but to aid. Still, if the girl is pretty, I'm gonna have some fun with her." He remarked snickering.  
  
"Don't tempt me, remember, I hold the remote. That capsule though isn't thick, just a mere one punch break and your out. So why resist escaping?" Fox asked, wondering what was holding Lustblood back.  
  
"Simple, if you were fully aware, if this was opened from either side, then the nanobot's will activate in me and kill me. Unless you impute the code to deactivate the program, then you have my sworn loyalty. One toll for another wouldn't you agree?" Lustblood asked with a smile.  
  
"Hmm, sounds tempting, but remember, you fall out of line, you die. This isn't the only remote Auron created; this is just the first, known full well to react within a few second delay. I doubt that time would help you out." Fox lectured, as he crossed his arms.  
  
"It is not any of your concern, I am not as flawed as the last one was. I am yours to command." Lustblood sworn, kneeling before Fox.  
  
In tap of several buttons, and a chime that signaled the deactivation of the locks, the vamp smashed through the glass walking out.  
  
"So, where's the target located?" He demanded with a evil smirk.  
  
***  
  
Ryu sat within the tiny outside area, easily blowing at his cup of roumen, trying to cool it down so it wouldn't burn his mouth. Nina though had her own choice, mainly the ever so cool and in several million flavors and styles ice cream, mostly a triple scoop, as she licked it slowly, savoring the flavor as she did.  
  
"You know, it's a wonder, when we first met, people were scared to even get involved, and now nobody seems to even try to force you away." Ryu said, noticing that everyone seemed to act normal.  
  
"Guess people are finally accepting me as I am. Or my beauty leaves them all shy to glance upon me." She remarked with a flush on her cheeks resting her head on her chin.  
  
"Dream on, you getting over your head thinking your Miss Beautiful." Ryu day dream shatteringly commented.  
  
"Always the hard type, huh Ryu. You wanna know something? You melt my heart even more when you act so bold. I just want to kiss your lips tightly when I hear you." She said leaning forward, her leg rubbing against his."  
  
"Right, well we can do it later, right now, I'd rather not make a scene in front of these people, we already cause enough problems with all the fights we get into." He seriously stated  
  
"Humph, your no fun Ryu, why can't you for once loosen up and try to have some fun?" She asked, rubbing a foot against her leg.  
  
"Because we are still wanted by the Regents, I don't know why they are keeping this a secret, but something's up. I bet they want the location of New Wyndia, but they won't risk publicity problems." Ryu said leaning closer to Nina, staring seriously into her eyes.  
  
"Your too serious Ryu, even when it is so peaceful." She said, crossing her arms.  
  
"I have good reasons, you know how dangerous the regents truly are and that is a good... enough... reason..." Ryu's voice drifted off, as his eyes widened with an opened jaw as he glanced at a familiar couple walking along the street.  
  
It was none other then Wes and Kiki, who were now heading back to Kiki's place.  
  
"What is it Ryu?" Nina asked glancing behind to what Ryu was surprised by as she gasped, "Well, looks like our woren finally caught someone with actual good taste." Nina said with a giggle.  
  
Ryu didn't reply, he only watched as the two entered the hotel on the other end. Then again, when you knew the woren long as Ryu had, this would really shake anyone's curiosity. Ryu was more curious about how Wes had managed to even get a girl with more class then he was to even lean on his shoulders. Sure, some girls did dress like that for occasions, but to be with a brute like Wes, you'd be drunk and have more wrinkles in your dress.  
  
"Think we should go up and 'introduce' ourselves to them?" She asked with a sly smile.  
  
"I'd say we ask Wes when he gets back to the apartment, that way we can get some answers." Ryu said, as he took a few strands of his noodles and slurped them up, making Nina cringed at the slurping sound.  
  
"Must you always do that when you have roumen?" She asked unpleasantly.  
  
"That's the only way I know of." He replied with a smart ass tone.  
  
***  
  
Kiki stood out on the balcony, looking in the distance at the fire colored sky formed along the clouds, the shimmering colors that glowed along the clouds always gave a warm feeling within her heart.  
  
"Sunsets still entice you?" Wes asked, walking over to her, as he placed his arm behind her, clamping his left hand on her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"The sunsets always seem to intrigue me; the colors are something you see rarely. I guess it's more of a relaxing sight to see when the day nears end." She mentioned, leaning her head against him.  
  
The two remained in silence, their eyes locked on the sunset, both feeling a bond that had been reattached once more. Wes already felt more then a big brother, her felt more like a bold man finally finding his destiny. Younger he was more of a brother who stood up for Kiki, while she helped him become more intelligent in understanding. Perhaps it was her that helped him relies his more gentle side. Younger he was the troublemaker of the orphanage, always giving kids problems, just for his own entertainment. He never did understand how much trouble he caused until the day he saw three other bullies who picked on the smarter kids. He never did take kindly to them, but he somehow felt pity, seeing the girl being shoved around. His heart shouted for compassion, he took action, and gave the kids a beating.  
  
"Kiki, are you truly vulnerable?" He questioned, very edgy that she was so close to him, almost by fear.  
  
"Vulnerable? I... well... err..." She took a deep sigh, glancing down to the marble ground. "I can manage, but I guess I am scared... but I manage still to live." She said, shaking her head.  
  
"Don't worry, if anyone threatens you they answer to me, I'll pound them so hard they'll really regret picking on you." He stated, making a fist and smacking his palms with it.  
  
Kiki only could giggled, for once smiling.  
  
"Still the same boy who I grew up with, but I guess this world is more lawless then ever." She sadly admitted, shaking her head.  
  
Wes said nothing else, he knew it was the truth and throughout the known history, there always was crime, but in this day and age, tracking it was even harder. Only one thing could have been the reason the lands had never been able to have a day of peace, and the cause was none other then the corporation Auron.  
  
***  
  
Ichiro and Mai already checked in for the night, Mai in her own quarters, while Ichiro slept on the floor, with his own sleeping bag, obviously liking the hard floor more then the other types. Ryu and Nina though, boringly waited for Wes to return, mostly by his own reason.  
  
"Damn, usually he would have been back by now." Ryu muttered, glancing the ceiling clock hung on the wall.  
  
Nina, who barely seemed awake, yawned as she laid her head down on the table, ready to sleep.  
  
"Might as well do the same since she's already asleep. Then again, I at least have a bed all to myself." He said, usually he always had let her take the bed.  
  
Getting up, he walked away from the sleeping princess, as he removed his trench coat, and laid down on the bed, slowly falling asleep. For once, it seemed like Wes was having a joyful time for once and with a girl unbelievably.  
  
***  
  
Wes was indeed, for that night he and Kiki unbelievably were in bed, making passionate love with each other, their screams of pleasure possibly would give several complaints the next morning, but it wasn't anything they were concerned with. (Sorry fans, I ain't making a lemon of this scene)  
  
"Kiki..." Wes said taking a few deep breaths.  
  
"Wes... I know already... and I feel the same way..." She said, breathing deeply as well.  
  
It was then that the two laid together, side by side, in peace as they fell asleep in one another's arms.  
  
***  
  
The sun rose once more from the eastern area, casting its shine to the world that it set its glow upon the town of Delphina.  
  
Nina slowly woke up; still near silence was all that was heard in the house. Wes definitely didn't come back home, usually the mornings with him were always the loud types that always woke everyone up when they wanted to sleep in. The only one up was Mai, who seemed to be cooking herself some breakfast of her own, the crackling of bacon easily giving its scent out all over the place. Nina finally pulled herself together, as she stretched out her arms, giving off a soft yawn as she stood to her feet.  
  
"So, you can cook food too?" Nina asked walking over to where Mai was.  
  
"Only for myself, you and the others can make your own food." Mai said, shuffling the bacon inside on other ends, loud pop spat grease near Mai's face.  
  
"Aren't we being selfish, I though it was your duty to guard me." Nina teased giving a low giggle.  
  
"Birdy, why don't you get you own food, because I only cook for myself. I'm with your party only to help."  
  
"Hmph fine since you wanna be such a bitch today." Nina said, as she opened the fridge getting out an apple, as she took a deep bit out of it.  
  
"Nina, watch it before I go all out on you." Mai hissed, as she kept turning her bacon.  
  
"Gee, don't know why your so angry this morning, considering Wes isn't around, I thought you'd be in a cheerful mood." Ryu said, walking into the kitchen.  
  
Mai turned off the stove, setting her now grease covered bacon on a few napkins to collect some of the grease on the stove.  
  
"You'd rather I act like Little Miss Sunshine here?" Mai asked as she turned giving a scowling glance to Ryu.  
  
"Who you calling Miss Sunshine?!" Nina spat, angered by the comment.  
  
"Great, early morning and were already starting an argument." Ryu murmured shaking his head.  
  
"Wes perhaps was the aggressive man, but he also did sometimes play the settler." Ichiro said walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning Ichiro." Nina gleefully greeted.  
  
Ichiro only nodded, as he walked to the fridge opening the door and taking out the orange juice pouring himself a glass.  
  
"I have a feeling we better prepare ourselves, if the regents are as quick as they are known to be, they are possibly here already." Ichiro commented.  
  
"Here al...rea...dy... Nina, you think...?"  
  
Nina remained silent, but moving her hand to her heart, she concurred the exact same idea that Ryu just feared, the girl Wes was with.  
  
"I think one could be here already, and Wes is with her." Ryu stated as the two others stopped what they were doing.  
  
"What did she look like?" Mai asked concerned.  
  
"Lets see, long pink hair, dressed in a more non casual type clothing, business type mostly... and she wore very small lens glasses." Ryu described, knowing only little detail.  
  
"Cannonshot Kiki, she's very quiet, but she isn't one to seduce men, more likely she's a coward. Though she might be using Wes as bait." Mai stated shaking her head.  
  
"Forget the details, let's move it before she does use Wes for a hostage." Ryu stated, running to his room to get his arsenals.  
  
The others followed, suiting up as they got themselves ready as they all gathered, and started to trek outside, Ryu explaining where he last saw Wes at. They started they trek, their destination the hotel where Wes was last seen.  
  
"If it isn't the traitor and the two pissants that are getting in our way." Came a voice from the corner, as the halfbreed kitsune stepped into the light.  
  
"Fox... Just what the hell do you want?" Mai said reaching for her gun.  
  
"Simple, to please our master... Lustblood, it's time." He called as a creature cloaked in a black robe and hood, as he threw off the cover, revealing his pal gray skin body.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?" Ryu asked in disbelief.  
  
"You unleashed that thing... do you-"  
  
"Poor, poor Mai, did you forget, the control that forces him into being my slave." Fox said brandishing it in front of them.  
  
"A bio-genetically created? So the rumors were true." Ichiro stated pulling out his sword.  
  
"Lustblood huh, let me guess, a vampire." Ryu said pulling out his gun.  
  
"I'm not too informed on the details, but I do know one thing, that creature is known to be immortal." Mai said clenching her teeth.  
  
"In that case, Ichiro, you and Mai take on Fox, leave Lustblood to me." Ryu said taking aim to the beast.  
  
"Who died and made you the leader?" Mai shouted angrily.  
  
"Heh, you, a jobless gunslinger. Hah, suite yourself, but I guess I concur with the set up." He said vanishing.  
  
BANG! PWING!!  
  
Ichiro stood before Mai, his sword angled to the flat side, as he glanced to the now visible Fox.  
  
He vanished once more leaving the area, as Ichiro trailed him, Mai staying closely behind him.  
  
"So you're the one that's been protecting the damsel, how pathetic. A normal human was able to even slaughter a few of the regents is a joke." Lustblood commented laughing.  
  
Ryu fired several shots to the gray skinned creature. The shots impacted into the skin, a bit of blood draining out, but soon enough healed.  
  
"So he can he can heal any wounds... not good." Ryu said with a gulp.  
  
"Why not let me have a crack at 'em, my magic could take him on."  
  
Ryu remained silent as he listened to the creature.  
  
***  
  
Kiki silently slipped out of bed, as a ringing sound called her off. Entering the bathroom, she pulled out her communicator watch, as she pressed the answer button.  
  
"What is it?" She asked sighing.  
  
"You owe the Gunsmith Regents a big favor. Your task has come." Mentioned the more computerized voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"So what do you need me to do?" She asked bitterly.  
  
"Aid Fox in getting the fae, otherwise you know what will result if you don't." The person mentioned.  
  
"Understood sir." She said hesitatingly, as she turned off the phone walking out and over to her closet opening the door, a grenade launcher easily kept inside.  
  
"So, your have learned to fight, huh Kiki?" Wes said sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I have reasons to keep my identity hidden. I have to do something Wes... afterwards, we can-"  
  
"I cannot let you Kiki. There my friends, and friends protect one another. I don't want to fight you, but I won't let you harm them." He said, standing up, fully dressed.  
  
"Wes, please, don't make this harder for me, I don't want to fight you either." She said walking to the door.  
  
Wes in the blink of an eye leaped over and stood in front of the door, arms to the side preventing her from leaving. Kiki sighed, as she dashed for the balcony, and leaped down from one floor to the next. Wes followed, pursuing her as both finally came to ground level.  
  
"Wes... if you are going to be this feisty, then your leaving me with no other alternative." She said as she took aim with the grenade launcher.  
  
Locking onto target, she opened fire, a cloud of smoke now pouring through, as several of the townspeople watched, a few screamed running off.  
  
Wes still stood, a few feet from where the show impacted, a emotionless glance pursed on his face.  
  
***  
  
Ichiro and Mai kept their pursue speed up, trying to gain on the warping kitsune.  
  
"Right here!" He shouted, sending a shot off that Ichiro easily repelled with his sword.  
  
"You're a coward to use your speed Fox, why not fight us like a real man does." She shouted waiting for his response.  
  
"Why should I, it's not my fault that you cannot keep up with my speed." He mentioned appearing in another direction, he opened fire again, but Ichiro repelled the attack once more.  
  
Mai kept her gun close to her, as she took a deep breath, waiting for the man to make a few more moves.  
  
He appeared once more, this time not opening fire as he vanished and fired from another location, his shots still repealed.  
  
"So, using your ears rather then your eyes... you are well trained for a swordsman." Fox commented with a chuckle.  
  
"Your footsteps give you away, that is how I easily know where your firing from, your bullets though crack the winds to give your own whereabouts and your shots position." Ichiro stated remaining in his frozen sword defensive stance.  
  
"Well, in that case, lets see how you do at my warp speed." Fox commented as he started running in circles, his image now appearing in four different area's all holograms of himself.  
  
Mai now knew it was near the end for her, he was already pulling out the stops as he moved at a speed such as this one.  
  
"Ichiro, it's up to you, I can't do anything against this guy." She replied sadly.  
  
He didn't reply, he kept his attention focused on the enemy, keeping himself focused on where the shot would come from.  
  
***  
  
Nina unleashed her Typhoon spell, easily putting forth most of her pure negative emotions to give it the strength to overwhelm mostly any creature that was a few feet larger then herself. The wind smashed forcefully against the creature, tearing him a few new cuts as it soon threw him off his balance and sent him flying a few feet backwards. Nina took a deep breath, unleashing what she just had really took a lot out of her.  
  
The sound of laughter easily shattered the moment of what seemed to be a victory, as Lustblood stood there laughing, glancing over to the two opponents her had.  
  
"Your attacks are worthless, no weapon on this planet could stop me, and not even a dragon can slay me." He remarked as he took a few steps forward.  
  
Ryu already felt his heart pound so greatly that his entire body shook in pain. He knew he had within him the power of the Dragon and it wanted to be unleashed. Taking a deep breath, Ryu took off his trench coat, throwing it to the side, as he closed his eyes, summoning the power that was deep inside of him. It finally took over, the raw force of the dragon ran through his veins, pulsing intensively, as his body finally changed, claws emerging at his fingernails, horns forming on his head, and the wings ripping his shirt off from his back, as his now blood red eyes opened, glancing over to Lustblood.  
  
"Lets go!" Ryu shouted, charging forth, Lusblood doing the same as the two clashed.  
  
Ryu easily was the one to strike the first blow, thrusting his right claw deep into the chest of the creature. He then struck a second time as his hand smashing the face of the creature dead on to send him flying back, blood dripping from the wound. Ryu continued the assault slashing around the upper body, before he finally slice the area where the biceps and shoulders meet, the arms falling to the ground afterwards.  
  
Only did a few seconds pass when the wounds closed up, Lustblood once more smiled, as he chuckled mockingly at Ryu.  
  
"When will your idiots realize, I am immortal. Your damn powers are no match for my rejuvenating body." He said, as his arms once more revived.  
  
With that he charged forth, as his fist beat at Ryu, who carefully tried to keep his blocking arms up.  
  
"If he can rejuvenate his arms and body... then he must be unholy to be able recover at a rate like that." She thought, remembering the teachings of her magic, of how there is holy magic that heals and dark magic that was used for curses, instant death, and many other things. Only one type could destroy the magic that was holy.  
  
Closing her eyes, she slowly focused her attention to where Ryu and Lustblood remained engaged in combat. She gripped her wand tightly, slowly gathering the magic up, she could feel Ryu's pain of all that he was going through, he was still a bit struggled, filling near fatigue from trying to control such a power. She easily put all her care and emotions of pure care as she cast a healing spell on both, maximum that it easily pushed her body to its limits, the holy aura engulfing both as a cry of pain could be heard shrilling screamed out. The light died down with the area returning to its normal glow.  
  
Both remained standing, Ryu's dragon form now looking fully at power. Lustblood stood there, shaking as he loud out a groaning cry of pain, his body suddenly shriveling up, and turning to ashes as it fell and blew away in the winds.  
  
Ryu only stood, looking to Nina, who fell to the ground, taking a few deep breaths.  
  
"Holy magic... but how much effort did you put into it?" Ryu asked seeing Nina in fatigue.  
  
"Full emotion... and it did the trick." She mentioned, falling down to her knee's.  
  
"Dark magic never did survive holy magic." He mentioned, going back to his human form, taking a deep sigh.  
  
"I wonder how Mai and Ichiro are doing?" She said still gasping.  
  
***  
  
A few more shots rang out, as Ichiro shifted his sword to repel each of the bullets that Fox unleashed upon him.  
  
Fox kept moving at a speed that he appeared in about for areas at once, but Ichiro easily saw through, he was trained to easily use his senses at their strongest in order to see through any illusions that were used to fool those who lacked such will to see anything that would cause such disaster.  
  
Eventually, fox made his last flaw, as Ichiro, on accident had repelled a bullet that made impact with the right arm, Fox's none shooting arm, but the pain stopped him dead in his tracks.  
  
"You lose Fox." Mai said, as she opened fire on the position, but missed, as Fox vanished.  
  
"Ha, don't let a wound fool you." He remarked, appearing atop one of the buildings, standing on the roof holding his wound.  
  
He noticed his remote was already beeping, the sound indicating the main creature was not defeated. He knew this was bad and already was he no match against these two. It was a bad idea, but he wasn't going to leave yet, there was one thing that he had to see. If things were as he had predicted, there was sure going to be something he could get out of it.  
  
***  
  
Kiki kept her shots on coming; easily she was missing as Wes took a few steps in any direction as the shots came near him. He knew she wasn't trying to kill him, he knew she didn't even want to do this in the first place. His sharp vision already could spot her wet eyes, she was suffering, she was forced to do this just because she was a regent. He knew she wasn't going to give up, if the regents were as tough as they looked she wouldn't stop until she sent Wes to dreamland.  
  
Her hands trembled as she fired each shot, she was already sad it had come to this, but she had no other choice. If Wes was going to stand in her way, she was going to have to get him out of the way. She wasn't going to kill him, her heart pleaded for her not to. She couldn't kill the one man who actually did care for her and show he meant it.  
  
She shot once more, reloading a shell afterward. She was packed, and she knew what had to be done. She kept firing, as Wes kept avoiding.  
  
"Stop this Kiki, I know that this is not what you want. Stop this already, you don't want to do this." He shouted, remaining in his stance.  
  
Kiki only fired at him once more, the shot exploding as it blew up a few feet from Wes. He shook his head knowing what was going on. He had to convince her to stop, even at the risk of his own life. He stood up and started walking forward, holding his hands out. Kiki took aim, her hands trembling, her legs shaking as she was truly uneasy about making the shot, was Wes advanced forth. She moved to the left a bit, making shot, as it impacted, Wes continued to walk forth.  
  
She fired a few more rounds, each away from him as he kept moving forth, slowly getting closer. She finally took aim closer, closing her eyes as she fired the shot placed directly in front of him. As the sound of an explosion occurred, she fell to her knee's, tears flowing out from her eyes.  
  
"Wes... I'm..." She shook her head, sobbing as she really was in regret.  
  
"Kiki... please... put the launcher down." He asked as he walked in front.  
  
Kiki immediately dropped it, wrapping her arms around him, as she cried into his undershirt. Being the guy that had been close to her when young, he returned her hug by rubbing her shoulders.  
  
"Wes... I'm sorry for trying to kill you..." She sincerely apologized.  
  
"Kiki... it's okay... even if you have such skill, your still the one that I could never kill... I still love you, for who you truly are. You're not a fighter; you're a gentler girl, who uses her brains rather then arsenals." He noted still massaging her.  
  
"I am that... I thought I could..." She stopped, as she pushed Wes away, a bullet shot striking her directly near her heart.  
  
Wes had fell to the ground when she shoved him, and glanced in horror at the mark, as she fell to the ground. He glanced up finding the Fox with the smoking gun standing atop the building, smirking to the woren.  
  
"I may have missed my intended shot on you woren, but at least I it hit someone that deserves the bullet... for her failure, it is the fate she gets for resisting the order of the Gunsmith Regents." He said, with a chuckle.  
  
"BASTARD!!! I'LL KILL YOU." Wes yelled, as the Fox vanished, leaving the entire area.  
  
"Wes, don't... please... don't leave me." Kiki begged holding her arm up, glancing with her now tear soaked eyes up at wes.  
  
Wes ran over, as he slowly held Kiki in his arms, his face now frowning in fear, he knew she was growing weaker, the loss of blood was already too much. She would soon bleed if not treated.  
  
"Kiki... hang in there, there's hope, I have a healer, she can-"  
  
Kiki weakly shook her head, still glancing into Wes's eyes, taking deep breaths.  
  
"They will still get me... it is the punishment of the Gunsmith Regents... failure is not forgivable." She whispered.  
  
"Kiki... why did you join them... you're not like them..." Wes questioned shaking his head.  
  
"Ever since I left that orphanage... my life has been pain... my foster parents abused me... and I always was picked on... I ran away, trying to make a life. I was rapped so many times... I can't even remember how many. I wanted to be stronger... I wanted to be able to stand up for myself. I found help... and weak as I was... I retentively agreed. That time I became sharper with a grenade launcher, but I still tried to be myself... I never thought I would be forced to fight you... " She remarked sadly as she felt his hands tremble, tears filling his eyes.  
  
"Kiki... if only-"  
  
"Wes... do not feel sorry, sad as it is that I shall leave this world... there is one thing I cannot regret," She said, glancing up into his face, she brought a hand up, caressing his cheek, she smiled. "I feel warm being in your arms, the last moments of my life are spent being with you. I am with you, Wes, my love... I can't ask for anything else, then to be with you, and to gaze at your handsome face. I could not ask for anything else Wes, then to be in your arms as I slowly leave this place." She whispered, gasping slowly, as she trembled, her hands dropping from rubbing Wes face.  
  
Her body became lifeless, as she fell limp, no longer was she breathing, her eyes glancing upward. Wes closed them, sobbing more as his tears dripped onto her body, the blood that had fell out of her body now dripped to the ground, a puddle surrounding Wes.  
  
"Kiki... KI-ki... KIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!" He shouted out roaring loudly with a cry that anyone would know was pain.  
  
***  
  
"Wes..." Nina said, as the party excluding Wes was now all together.  
  
"Cry of pain... a great loss has befallen him." Ichiro said, crossing his arms.  
  
Ryu shook his head, knowing it was not good if Wes had lost someone dear, Mai remained silent, but deep down she felt sorrow, especially when she felt someone lost a person very dear to her. This was indeed not a victory for Wes, but a tragedy that would scar him emotionally.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Next Time:  
  
Draco: A Outlaws vacation never last, even when trying to train a kid become a good gunsmith. This time though they are sending a slayer, a halberd swinging gargoyle with the strength of an Ox. Even in a normal town, the apprentice can still prove their worth when it comes down to the rough battles that I face.  
  
Next Chapter: Trigger Happy.  
  
Author's notes: I hope the ending was emotional, that's what I was aiming for, but I aint no romanticist. Anyway, thanks to the reviewers on anonymous who reviewed more then once in one day. And Magnum Crow, glad you like the fic. Others... well, I don't see you, I don't thank.  
  
Anyways... remember my policy people, I don't care if the things perfect, this is idea expression, and I still make some effort to try to make it readable rather then crap like 'Totally High', a stupid fic in this section. So remember, I don't want to be a better writer, I just want to express my ideas, isn't that the true purpose of writing... or are you all to blind to struggle in advancing? 


	13. Trigger Happy

Gunshots blasted loud and clear as they hit the paper body target hanging three yards from where Gaby stood, her ears plugged with two separate attachable headset ear covers that were fit for haren's ears. Like woren's, their ears came out of the top area of the head, meaning all the wax and open area's that functioned for the sense of hearing were right around that area. While Gaby was reluctant to wear the two piece ear guards, Draco finally 'convinced' her to wear them.  
  
As the end shooting session bell rang, Gaby removed the two ear pieces and pressed the button nearby to bring the target marker in. The shooting range was a kiddy type, mostly for those who wanted to grow up and become sharp shooters or the now extinct Peacemakers. As the target sheet was brought in, Gaby looked it over with a sigh, each of her shots still were either misses or out of the body range.  
  
"Still not good as I wanted." She said with a deep sigh.  
  
"It's not a big deal... takes a good while to learn how to gun-slinging like an ace." Draco claimed walking over to glance over Gaby's test results.  
  
"A good while!? Then what use am I to you guys when the regents attack, a problem?" She asked in despair.  
  
"No, but you could get in the way. That's why you should just leave them to me and Lecha. You still are young, you shouldn't get into a fight like that at your age, and you still should live a few more years." Draco mentioned.  
  
"What, just cause I am twelve years old you don't think I can handle them?" She replied angered.  
  
"No no no, it has nothing to do with age. You're not as trained as me or Lecha to handle them at all. Please understand that it is for your safety that I say you should stay out of our battles when they are with the regents. Understand?" Draco inquired, his eyes locked onto Gaby's.  
  
"I guess..." She answered doubtful.  
  
"Good, now go take a break, you earned it." Draco claimed, patting Gaby on the shoulder and giving her a warming smile.  
  
Gaby nodded, as she walked outside, her face down on the ground, a frown pursed on her lips. She knew she was a bad gunslinger, but she could hold her ground. Though only in defense by her agile skills was she easily able to stay alive, she still needed to train herself to become more accurate with the shots she gave off. The lone talent she excelled in was stealing, though that was only in a town full of scum. She managed by at least befriending one of the big-time crooks, but the guy recently was murdered by another rival gang.  
  
She did though figure out the tricks of stealing from him and now decided to put them to 'good' use, for herself if anything. Slowly pushing the door that was a one way push and pull type, the bell rang as she entered, alerting those inside of a customer coming into the store. She glances around at all the candy placed neatly onto many shelves, all the sweets any young child would just jump for joy over to her was a snatch-and-hide-in- your-pocket-game.  
  
She glanced around seeing mirrors placed in areas to prevent anyone from getting away with their products. Gaby knew it would be trouble if she was caught, even if she was twelve years old; she was old enough to at least know better. The clerk though was busy looking at things, though cocked his head up to glimpse at her for a few seconds then looked back down. Gaby innocently walked along the path, looking at each and every item that was shelved. She walked with a more slow, steady, and well-postured steps. She had also changed her articles of clothing since the arrival, mostly with Lecha taking her out shopping.  
  
Lecha had wanted a more formal dress for Gaby, but thanks to Draco's convincing, as he could tell by Gaby's unwelcoming smile, she was able to choose the casual everyday cloths she wanted. Finding several new pieces of cloths, she chose them immediately. A nice short sleeved shirt white for less heat absorbent, hip hugging black pants that came down round her ankles and white leather boots with a midway heel that would give her a better feel on the feminine side. She still felt incomplete, but Draco seemed to read her mind, getting her a nice tan colored children's size jacket, the wrists collars hugging around the wrists and finally, a light red hat that almost everyone wore, but this one Draco had cut a few holes in to make sure her ears would slide through, giving them more room to breath.  
  
She smiled when she first saw it, no longer was she a kid in some cloak, she was a girl dressed for action. Even with the costume, she was still only considered only a kid by anyone, who only looked and laughed at her. Even with all the mockery, she ignored it and focused on other things.  
  
Glancing back up to the mirror, she made sure the eyes of the clerk were still glancing down at the paper and not locked on her. She had to be very careful since she was not in the old town Kenton anymore, the party she was with was now in the calm normality of a small town called Yanford. At the right moment knowing not a soul was looking did she snatch a candy bar and stuff it deep into her pocket. She moved along like any customer, glancing over each product and glancing up at the clerk to see if anything was up. Nothing out of the ordinary from her eyes, normal as any stop in store could be.  
  
She snatched a few more bars up, including a beef jerky she had seen Draco eating before, this time getting a large pack so he would have more to eat up. So far she had gotten away, not seen by the bored store clerk at the check out counter, who still seemed to be staring at the paper. Gaby took a sigh, heading over to the door, as she stepped outside, heading back to the shooting lounge where she was so far training to become skilled with a gun.  
  
She took only a few steps away from the store when the store owner shoved open the door.  
  
"Hold it right there ya little thief." She shouted holding a shotgun in his hand, aiming it directly at the girl.  
  
"I know damn well you shoplifted a few candy bars and some beef jerky, you ain't the first to come around these parts, so either you give me them back or your going to be working them off here." The clerk said still aiming his gun at her.  
  
"Is that a threat?" Gabby asked with a smile.  
  
"No, it's a promise, now march yaself back into that store and put'dum back where ya picked them up from." He shouted still holding his gun in his hand.  
  
"I think you better just get inside and close your shop, cause I am a student of the great outlaw 'Draco 'Hundred Kills' Carter' and if you piss him off, your gonna feel his wrath." She said turning and making eye contact with the man.  
  
"Ya think I was born yesterday, I ain't fallin' for that again." He mentioned pumping his gun, ready to open fire.  
  
BANG!!  
  
In one swift shot was the shotgun the clerk held sent flying out of his hands and onto the ever so sand covered ground. Draco stood a few feet away, his gun smoking as he glanced to the now wide eyed scared stiff clerk who shook as if he was looking directly at a ghost.  
  
"You were born yesterday, cause Gaby here is my apprentice... now do yourself a favor, get back inside, stand behind the counter, and tell that boss of yours you were robbed at gunpoint if he asks." Draco commanded, the clerk nodding as he did as told, running to the counter.  
  
"Unkey Draky, please don't tell Mrs Lecha about this... pwetty pwease, wit a cherry on top." She begged glancing up at Draco.  
  
"Depends, what kind of food did you snatch up?" Draco replied, already knowing she called him Draco for amusement, but knew she was just a kid.  
  
Rummaging through her pocket, she picked out each of her candy bars, munchies bites, and lastly the super size beef jerky that Draco only smiled when she held it out for him to grasp.  
  
"You stole that for me?" He asked, taking it from her hand as she nodded innocently.  
  
"Ya little rascal, always knowing how to bribe your way outta trouble I see." He mentioned tearing the covering of the beef jerky off, and taking a bit out of it.  
  
"Tee-hee, only the best for you Unkey Draky." She replied with the irresistible smile.  
  
Draco took a deep sigh, shaking his head to her.  
  
"What am I going to do with you Gaby?" He said shaking his head as she only gave a toothy smile, that amused him to just chuckle.  
  
***  
  
The game so far was not going well for Thomas, who made only a few balls in and Hudson now had six in, and two to go to win. Hudson aimed his cue stick accurately; ready to send the cue ball directly into the red stripe twelve ball, one eye closed to get an accurate shot.  
  
"Lord Hudson... urgent news, it appears that Draco has defeated the regent known as Invulnerable Blake. We have eyewitnesses claiming he is a dragon." The messenger announced through the intercom.  
  
The news immediately came at the time Hudson made his shot, he slipped as the cue ball smacked the twelve ball sideways, sending it down into a corner. Hudson didn't curse; it was to him a mere game, nothing serious as the matters he usual dealt with at work.  
  
"Did you say a dragon?" He mentioned turning to the speaker box.  
  
"According to the people of Kenton, it appears there was one. It was him, the red coat, the purple hair, it is without any doubt Draco." The female voice stated.  
  
"Hmm... any word on how Blake was killed?" Thomas asked as he glanced over in the direction, his hand busy chalking up the cue sticks tip.  
  
"From what is known, a highly powerful gunshot from the black gun her carries. If the rumors are true, that gun is called the 'Devils Hand', mostly by the triple digit six marked along it in blood red letters. Those could be the very same models those dragons could have made to harness their powers more." The person stated.  
  
"I see... you've done well Coli, you're dismissed." He ordered, as the transmission went dead.  
  
"If he has the power to take down Blake, the others may fall. Hudson, let me handle it, I can-"  
  
"NO... not yet... Draco may have defeated Blake, but if anything that was luck. His gun can't save him forever, and when we find a weakness, he will fall." Hudson said with a smile.  
  
Thomas only shook his head, but knew Hudson was more of a leader then he was. Taking trust in his decision, he stepped up, making his next shot.  
  
"So whose gonna be next?" Thomas asked, as he tapped the cue ball gently, sending it to a solid near the corner pocket, the cue ball tapping it lightly as it sent the solid into the slot.  
  
"Gargol should be able to handle it, he is based off the guardians who long ago slayed the dragons. I think he can manage." Hudson mentioned with an even smirk.  
  
Thomas shrugged, but concentrated on his next shot.  
  
"Thomas, were gonna have to postpone this game. Things are not going well as I planned. Assemble the regents we have yet to contact, including Fox if he is still alive." Hudson mentioned sighing.  
  
"I'll contact him last... the others I might try to catch up on times with." Thomas replied, placing his cue stick back on the slot fitted shelf.  
  
"Fine by me... but manage your time, this meeting will be tommarow afternoon, and I hope all are there." Hudson said raising his voice.  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Thomas replied walking on out.  
  
***  
  
Once more the bell rang, this time pop-up targets appeared, those with guns, and those who were unarmed. Shots went off, as each was picked off in weaker areas of the body. Gaby shot each of her guns, reloading the cartridges for her guns in order to keep the pace. Draco watched from a camera, relaxing in his chair as he chewed the beef jerky in his mouth.  
  
So far he was a bit amused, seeing Gaby shoot the armed men, and easily recognize the innocents. She was still below average, since she shot only in areas that would delay the attacks for a short while. With her limited four rounds per shot pea shooters, her dual arsenal was nothing that would do well in defense.  
  
"How's the little rabbit doing today?" Lecha asked walking into the room.  
  
"So far so good." Draco answered, seeing Gaby make a few shots that any man would flinch at.  
  
"I hope your not spending money on junk food for her. I know that beef jerky wasn't something I bought for you little snacks." She mentioned with a scowling glare.  
  
"We still have enough; we just got some cash since the owner of this place was surprised at how great of a gunner Gaby was becoming." He mentioned as he watched her nail one of targets dead in the heart.  
  
"Is that so, then why is it that the town is claiming not only that you are here, but you have a partner around four foot three inches, large rabbit ears from her light red hat, age around twelve years old and a female." She sternly said, glaring angrily at Draco.  
  
"Well, she does make a good sidekick for someone like me. Draco and Gaby, the duo of chaos." Draco motioned with a sly smile pursed on his lips.  
  
"She robbed a store, didn't she? And you helped her get away with it, didn't you?" Lecha suspiciously asked, leaning over and glaring into his eyes.  
  
"Not rob, just shoplift a few snacks. Though she was caught and held at gunpoint, so being her 'master', translation 'guardian' of her, I have to defend her when she is in danger." He lectured, only boring Lecha.  
  
"Well genius, you now gave away our location. Soon enough some damn regent is going to get here and where going to have another fight on our hands." Lecha shouted, her eyes of fury locked directly onto Draco's as she rose her voice.  
  
"Lecha, ya gotta learn to relax, 'sides if some regent does come to town, then I'll just go out and beat its ass. Remember, I have the power of the dragons to protect me." He said, Lecha only sighed displeased at his idea of how to raise the girl.  
  
"Unkey Draky, Unkey Draky I finished the course already. So whatcha think... Hello? Ain'tcha there?" Gaby called up to one of the cameras waving her hand to it.  
  
Pressing down the intercom key, he responded loud and clearly.  
  
"Present as always, you did well Gaby, but ya might wanna practice drawing your guns a bit faster, its all about the first shot when it comes to gun- slinging, the first-hey, Lecha, what's the big idea!" Draco demanded as loud taps and a few growls and snarls could be heard in the background.  
  
"GABY, GEDDUP HERE RIGHT NOW!!" Lecha yelled in a shrill tone of voice.  
  
Gaby only took a deep gulp, knowing she was aware of the theft she had done recently. When your being trailed or tracked down by the regents, the intensity really can put fear into ones mind more often. Gaby already knew what Lecha would do when she arrived in the room. Lecha would rant on and on about how she should have done it, ask questions that would not be answered and so forth. Gaby didn't care about it though; she was Draco's partner, at least one of them. She walked slowly through the hallways finally arriving at the door, as she opened it up walking inside.  
  
"Sit!" Lecha hissed pointing to a nearby chair.  
  
"I'd rather stand." Gaby remarked calmly crossing her arms, keeping her face concealed with part of her hat.  
  
"NOW!!" Lecha shouted with wide small iris eyes, teeth clenched tightly as her lips furrowed in a down to a frown.  
  
Gaby made no remarks, but walked over, taking a seat in the chair, taking not a breath or a sigh.  
  
"I'm not very amused by either one of you. Gaby, shoplifting food is still the same as stealing, I don't approve of it one bit, but to get caught and then tell him that Draco is with you is worse. We are trying to keep a low profile and here you are already causing trouble." Lecha said, glaring down at her, seeing that Gaby only looked to the floor. "ARE YOU LISTING TO ME?" Lecha spat seeing that Gaby was not glancing up.  
  
"Yeah, I hear ya 'mother'." Gaby said, emphasizing the word mother to sound more like a label.  
  
"Don't you get brash with me Gaby, you already are walking on a thin board with this thievery." Lecha said, moving closer to her, as she spotted Draco yawning.  
  
"Draco, you I'm very disappointed with, going out there and even saving her I can accept, but playing along with her is just as bad. You both know full well what we're dealing with. Gaby, I expect you to stay in our room for the rest of the night, anything else and we will make you pay off that man you robbed from, by means of work." Lecha replied, walking to Draco as she spoke to him, and then to Gaby when she warned her of the result.  
  
"You know... I think Mrs. Lecha needs a break for once... whaddya think Unkey Draky?" Gaby asked glancing to him.  
  
Draco remained silent, he knew how bad it was to have to remain low when wanted. He lived that way for a decade now just to keep himself alive. He had enough bouts of fighting, but unlike those days, he never face a threat that throughout the land had been known to be the worst of anyone as it was. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath.  
  
"Gaby... your to remain in your quarters until further notice." He replied, opening his eyes to glance at her, his glasses not cloaking them from his emotion.  
  
Gaby remained speechless; for once she had been punished, only for trying to help. She frowned, already did she have a deep hatred for Draco, he was her own master, and here he was siding with Lecha's decision. She clenched her fists, breathing more faster then before, glaring at him with tears streaming from her eyes.  
  
"I HATE YOU!!" She yelled, and ran out of the room.  
  
Draco was about to run out, but Lecha stopped him.  
  
"Let her go, she already is enough trouble with us." Lecha said shaking her head.  
  
"...Fuck you Lecha." He muttered shoving her aside as he walked out.  
  
Draco already felt pity, but she was though pushed a bit too much by Lecha. He did though understand how it was, as a child who had a mother; he knew why punishment was necessary. Though, Gaby, being a girl from a corrupt neighborhood, she probably was only smacked for anything she did wrong. Still, Draco already was worried about her running off, she still was his responsibility and like any guardian, he needed to explain to her why he made that choice, to get her to understand.  
  
***  
  
Within a torch lit temple, a voices of prayer echoed throughout the wall, a huge statue of a women remained in the front, her hands crossed. Several robed figures kneeled before it, worshiping her with their prayers, one of them standing before, but not cloaked, for he was a gargoyle, his skin sleek as anything, with a large red tunic hung on his upper body, as his large ruby wings hung out. He was a reddish-brown like color, resembling what one of the known Guardians of the past had been. Though how he came to life long ago was unknown to him, he only knew he existed about thirty-one years since his memory was not so short-termed.  
  
As the prayers stopped, loud footsteps treaded through the hallway, running into the prayer hall.  
  
"Brother Gargol, you have an urgent message that has arrived for you." The member announced, waving the envelope in his hand.  
  
Slowly did the Gargoyle stand, turning to the recently arrived man, as he walked down from where he usually prayed and over to where the man was, taking the letter from the mans hands and opening it slowly.  
  
"Hmm, thank you Brother Hans, you are dismissed." Gargol said, Hans bowing in dismissal as he turned and walked slowly back to his study hall.  
  
Reading the message that was sent possibly by telegram, Garr sighed knowing full well he was called upon by the same group who he joined. The Gunsmith Regents, even though a few had not represented using firearms, they still joined because of skills that did prove invaluable to the Gunsmith Regents. Gargol was a weapon user, who used a halberd for killing an opponent. He knew a bit of magic, but lacked the will to make it effective as most had.  
  
Reading it to the last bit, he place the paper in one of his vest pockets, as he walked over to the door and heading out of the room, knowing his duty to the regents was something far more important then a praying ceremony to a god.  
  
"So, Draco 'Hundred Kills' Carter is the target. Well, guess things are about to interesting." He muttered to himself.  
  
***  
  
"Gaby!" Draco called walking through the town, a few people out, but acted normal as Draco ran by them, their faces though still expressed fear as he ran by.  
  
Draco though was least concerned with the people, since Gaby was his concern. He ran into the alleyway, finding her perched on one of the trashcans, still crying as she did when she ran out. Walking towards her, he stop a few feet in front, as she glared up at him, cheeks wet from the amount of tears that came from her eyes.  
  
"Go away!" She yelled, still crying.  
  
"I know, I guess maybe I did hog it, but Lecha is right. You are going a bit too far claiming I am your partner. Then again, I guess I also went to far and still don't suffer for it. So how does a trip to the ice cream shop tomorrow sound to you?" He asked setting a hand on his shoulder as he explained to her his reason for punishing her and what he planned to do to forgive her.  
  
"Really, you will take me there tomorrow?" She asked already cheering up as she glanced at him with tear stained eyes.  
  
Draco nodded as Gaby immediately hugged him, snuggling into him. Draco patted her on the back, knowing full well he was a lot happier then usual to see her not so angry at him.  
  
"C'mon, lets get you back to the inn before Lecha really turns into a bitch." He said, releasing her from his hug, as she blushed giving a nod to him.  
  
The two started off, Draco at his normal walking speed, and Gaby skipping adorably behind him.  
  
***  
  
All had been quiet when the two arrived back, mainly since Gaby wanted to remain at her quarters to each, mainly hating Lecha for being such a bitch to her earlier. She remained there for the night, mostly watching the TV in there when Lecha didn't want it. Still, all was a not as big of a deal as it normally was when they talked along the lines of where the next stop would be.  
  
"Draco... I want answers... not about Gaby, but about Dragonier. I know your part of the clan that once owned that area, but what do you intend to find there?" She asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know... all that my mother did was tell me to go there. She didn't say why." He replied taking a deep sigh.  
  
"You-your mother. How could your... unless it might mean..." Lecha had one guess, the dragons were able to communicate to people in the real world through the area of unconsciousness.  
  
"I don't know why she would want you to go there, that town is ruins now. Nobody lives there, they says its haunted, the cries of the slaughter echo throughout the area." She mentioned glancing to him with fearful eyes.  
  
"Children's tails... nothing but rumors. I don't know why you are so scared, their ain't no damn ghosts in the area. Just tales some bastard made up and spread like any grapevine does." He mentioned sitting back and relaxing.  
  
"I don't know, but right now you better be ready, any bet a regent is on its way here. This may be an age of struggle, but word spreads faster thanks to the communications networks." She mentioned shaking her head.  
  
***  
  
Night passed with a serene environment, peaceful to easily give anyone a good nights rest. Lecha had awakened early and left the room mostly for her own privacy. Walking into a restroom, she shut the door, taking out the communicator, knowing the line was secure by the frequency Neo Rogue used in order to remain secret from the organization they fought.  
  
"Ruby Flamingo to Blue Phoenix, line frequency seventy-four on password code Pandora Key." She said, securing the line, as she had usually done before when she made a transmission.  
  
"Blue Phoenix here, line is secure. What do you have to report?" He asked, waiting for an answer.  
  
"We have another passenger with us, female haren, and street-wise orphan around the age of twelve. Any idea if a regent has characteristics matching this?" She asked wanting to know if Gaby was a regent or not.  
  
"We don't know, the regents do have new members at times, even with thirty years passing, they still are getting new ones on occasion. There is a chance your 'passenger' is a regent." He mentioned, taking a sigh.  
  
"Hmm, she could be one of them... I mean she did seem to just try to steal from me first. Though she lacks trying to steal a few candy bars from a stop-shop. A regent definitely is on there way here, and knowing anything, my partner has taken her out." She mentioned sighing.  
  
"Hmm, it is not a big issue, but right now we are stepping up operations in finding support. They stepped up shipments with guards and that spells alotta trouble for our supplies." He reported.  
  
"Understood, we're right now heading to Dragonier, my partner is determined to get there. I'd rather not explain the details." She said uncomfortably.  
  
"Dragonier, that place. Your outta your mind, but if the rumors that word above has claimed, your partner may have a reason to go there. Whatever the case, keep your guards up; especially for that guest you have, she may be young, but I sense trouble." He mentioned, warningly.  
  
"Affirmative Blue Phoenix, Ruby Flamingo out." Lecha said, disconnecting to the line.  
  
She finally got off the john, sighing as she flushed to seems as though she wasn't in there for a few chats. There were a few people who were after Neo Rogue mostly for the fact that they were making more loose end deals. She decided to roam through the town, knowing somewhere in the quiet place Draco would be.  
  
*** "C'mon Gaby, we don't have all day you know." Draco called out, waiting impatiently for her to get a move on.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." She shouted back, walking out of her room with her wrinkled attire she wore most often.  
  
"Finally, now lets get some ice cream." Draco remarked as he left the inn, locking the door behind him.  
  
"Hey Draco, I wanna know something... what was the battle between you and Red Baron like? From your view at least, I heard the tales, but they all seem so stretched." She asked, glancing up with begging eyes.  
  
"That battle," He said taking a deep breath. "Noon, in the town of Integra, silent it was with only one breeze that pushed the sands into several breezes."  
  
***  
  
"Tell me kid, 'fore I kill ya, wuts ya name?" The red trench coat man asked in a deep toned voice.  
  
"Draco, Draco Carter." The near adult youth replied, holding the gunmetal handgun in his hands.  
  
"Well Draco, bid ya life adieu, the Red Baron be sending ya te hell soon enough." He replied reaching for his gun, as Draco opened fire, the target his heart, the bounty hunter stumbled back, but still stood as he cackled out loud.  
  
"Imprudent adolescent, never leave yar lifeline open to anyone." The Baron stated opening his coat to reveal his plate armor that he used to protect himself.  
  
Draco only gasped, scared out of his wits by the unanticipated move. For once someone had avoided being killed by covering the intended target with the perfect armor.  
  
The Baron laughed, taking out his shotgun, he opened fire near Draco, who sidestepped and ran, fearing being hit by such a wide-spread shot. Draco ran off, diving behind a parked car, as he took a few breaths, already was he shocked by the armor plate that prevented the bullet from striking the spot of victory.  
  
"Ya can't hide forever kid." The Baron shouted as he fired at the car.  
  
Draco easily tried to concentrate, but he never had at any time dealt with something like this. Anytime before he always shot first and ended up being alive, but this time he was now forced to fight. He already was panicing, fearing he would die if he tried to make a move. The footsteps of the baron loudly advanced in rapidly, closing in on where Draco was hiding.  
  
"C'mon Draco, think, Think, THINK!!" He mentally told himself.  
  
Draco already knew he was in trouble, as he dashed out, the shotgun fired once more, a bullet striking Draco in the calf as he stubled, but still ran, the Baron reloaded his gun. Draco easily took one option as he went inside one of the shops, mostly an antiques place with several types of fancy dishes and vases.  
  
He took cover behind one of the shelves, taking several deep breaths, as his hand felt his now wounded leg. He still felt himself in a fearful state, his heart pounding and his forehead now glistening with beads of sweat trickling down his cheek. He already heard a few shots go off, the shatter of glass, the Baron still advancing in toward the store.  
  
"Ya can't hide forever kid. Come on out, 'fore I come and getcha myself." The Baron shouted with a loud mocking laughter.  
  
Draco crawled slowly on the floor, his eyes shooting to the door that was his only way to salvation and to keep an eye out on where the Baron presently was. He slowly but surely made his way, as he stood, opening the door quickly and rolling inside and behind the wall as the Baron opened fire.  
  
"Damn it, how the hell is this guy so good?" Draco asked himself, still wondering how he was so easily overcome by the man.  
  
"He is more calm and precise unlike your mind of anxiousness to get it over with. You Draco are flawed, you always were alive before because you were able to get the first shot off to the most fatal areas, now you are in an situation where you are not even familiar. Spare my life, and please, leave my shop." The old man begged, pleading for his life.  
  
Draco would have said something but a few shots blew through the wall, the old man easily struck by each, as he bleed slowly, falling to the ground, dead from the intense shots.  
  
"HAR-har-har-haarrrrrrr, sounds like I got something, better be you kid." The Baron said, as he closed in.  
  
Seeing another door, Draco took advantage, as he opened it up, escaping as the Baron entered, finding the dead old man.  
  
"Shit... damn bystanders, always making a hunt a problem when the going gets tough." The Baron muttered, really displeased at who was killed.  
  
The Baron immediately noticed the door kicking it open as he glimpsed out, finding nobody around. Taking one step out, as shot was fired and nearly hit him at his foot. Glancing up, he found Draco at the plaza area of the town, right near a corner, as he moved to cover, leaving no open shot for the Baron.  
  
"Bastard." The Baron muttered, running out of the alley as he glanced around the plaza area, waiting for a shot.  
  
"Over here Captain Shitty." Draco yelled from a tombstone that represented the town monument of when the town was founded.  
  
Turning he unleashed a few rounds on the monument, each bullet stopped dead in the tracks. Draco jumped out; returning a few shots, his gun reloaded as he easily hit the feared bounty hunter in the arms, forcing him to drop his shotgun. The Baron immediately grasped his gun, pulling it out of his holster; he opened fire, sending a bullet around Draco's left side of his chest. Draco easily flinched, but in a blink of an eye returned a shot the blazed the face of the Baron, who stood stunned by the near fatal shot.  
  
"Ya damn bitch, ya almost killed me!!" He shouted, feeling the now bleeding slit that was on his face.  
  
"Why don't you cry like the coward you are Red Bastard." Draco remarked, as he stood to his feet, shaking from the wound.  
  
"You won't get away with this yet." The baren remarked getting out another magnum as he opened fire, forcing Draco to run.  
  
"Shit, he's packing a lot!" Draco mentally thought, seeing the bullets blaze by at his feet, one lodged in his biceps and one blazing his left side, nearly hitting his heart.  
  
Draco easily locked the last clip in place, as he turned and opened fire, this time making a few good shots, two to each of the mans knee's, and the last ones struck right between the Barons shoulders and neck. The Baron fell to his knees, gasping as the blood leaked from his shoulders. Draco stepped forward, smiling in a ominous nature, he raised his handgun to the mans head, making one shot that ended the one famous and most feared outlaw ever to roam the west. Draco took the man's coat and whatever was valuable, finding a hospital that would treat him, with a few 'extra' offers he was able to get the highest service of medical treatments then anyone could.  
  
***  
  
Draco took a sigh, the time was tough, but to think of it now was almost a blink, shorter then he could imagine.  
  
"And since then you became known as Draco 'Hundred Kills' Carter, wanted man alive." Gaby stated with a giggle  
  
"I earned that name when I killed so many bounty hunters in one day... I doubt it was a hundred, but it was more then ten that I killed." He stated not wanting to be more feared, but more accurate.  
  
"Yeah, but you're a softie under that blood red trench coat you wear." She said, nuzzling against him.  
  
"So young you are Gaby, yet so naïve. One day you will understand." Draco stated, as he walked into the ice cream polar, a few people quieted as he entered, the cashiers easily stood frozen in fear.  
  
"Yeah, um... I'll just take a moose track, and gaby here will have um..." Draco glanced down, not very sure just what she wanted at all.  
  
"Triple-peanut-butter-fudge-with-chocolate-chips-whip-cream-and-gummy- worms!" She said, leaving the entire area of people wide eyed and confused as she innocently looked up to the clerk who stood their puzzled.  
  
"Dija get that?" Gaby asked as the male cleark only gulped, sweat dripping down his forehead.  
  
"Don't sweat it ya wuss, I don't have a clue what she- uaragh." Draco glanced down to the ever so steaming red faced Gaby who really was not pleased with what Draco had done.  
  
"Damn it, your not suppose to mmph." Draco cut her off as he placed a hand over her mouth, smiling to the clerk, as Gaby struggled to get his hand off her mouth.  
  
"Just make it three scoops of your best chocolate flavors, with the chocolate chips, gummy worms and whatever else the kids like these days. And keep the change my good fellow." Draco said tossing what was around a thousand zenny on the counter, as the clerk remained their puzzled, but nodded, as a few other got to work, having it to Draco in only a few seconds.  
  
"Hmm, good choice, by the way, can you get me a bit of the sour dough cookie ice cream, one scoop on a cone." He said letting Gaby go as he received both, placing it on a carry tray her picked up off the shelf, and walked out, Gaby following as she wasn't planning to remain behind.  
  
"Why the hell are you acting all out of character, I swear, you're not acting like the Unkey Draky I know." Gaby said angrily.  
  
"That's because right about now, I'd rather not be considered the outlaw I am. It has its kicks, but I'd rather just be a normal Joe sometime soon." Draco stated, showing he wasn't fully a monster like anyone had stated he was.  
  
"Wussy, you're a complete softie and a... a..." Gaby wasn't to smart, and finding the right words was not that easy.  
  
Draco though, trying to enjoy his ice cream was not listening, as he licked each of the now melting cream, loving each bit of it.  
  
"Gaby, just enjoy your ice cream already." He muttered, not liking to hear her damn mouth.  
  
Gaby sighed, taking a spoonful of her ice cream, with a few of the toppings, as she placed it into her mouth, the flavor easily taking her mind off of the more irritating innocent, as she started to take more spoonfuls of it, faster and quicker, finishing it up faster then Draco had finished his. Throwing the bowl in the trashcan, she took a deep breath, taking a seat on the bench, glancing to the ground as Draco continued to eat his ice cream up.  
  
It took a while, but Draco eventually finished his cone, eating it down to the last bit. He sighed in relief, placing his hands on his gut, feeling himself stuffed enough as it was.  
  
"Now that was a nice and sweet dessert now wasn't it?" He asked, glancing down at Gaby.  
  
"Yeah, best dessert I ever had. But do I have to stay in my room?" Gaby asked, already with the begging frown on her face.  
  
"I'm afraid so Gaby, I don't like having to follow it, but Lecha is right though. I have to punish you when you do something wrong, it is the only way to discipline you, cause I care." He said glancing to her as he spoke.  
  
Gaby remained silent; for once she felt the feeling of truth, the type that always did seem to bring an understanding to those who experienced the feeling of understanding. Draco did care for her, but he wasn't too deep into care that he forgot his duties as a parental guardian. He wanted to do what was right, not spoil her and turn her into a brat. She immediately hugged him, smiling brightly with her eyes closed.  
  
"Sorry for saying I hated you." She said, still embraced to him.  
  
"No need, I know you are." He said, patting her on the head.  
  
"Awe, how touching, pity it ends here for you dragon!" Came a deep voice, as Draco glanced over to the flesh gargoyle nearby.  
  
"Gunsmith Regent I presume." Draco said, reaching for his gun.  
  
"Correct, I am Slayer Gargol, and you Draco are the intended target, as is that other female you have for a partner." Gargol mentioned, as he held his halberd in his large hand.  
  
"Gaby, find Lecha and bring her here. As for ugly-ass Gargol here, leave 'em to me." Draco stated, as he pulled out his gun, ready for a gun- slinging.  
  
Gaby nodded, trotting off to find Lecha, Draco stood in the town, a few people already running for shelter, knowing full well the dangers of any gun-slinging fight.  
  
Draco made the first shot, the bullet impacting in the creatures skin, but not penetrating it's easily multilayered skin.  
  
"Ha, you pellets are not going to penetrate my skin, not in a lifetime." The creature remarked with a snicker.  
  
"We'll just see about that." Draco commented and opened fire again, this time his shot hitting around the hand that grasped the halberd.  
  
Draco smirked, as the creature began stepping forth, his halberd grasped tightly in both hands, ready for an attack. He reached for his katana and dashed forward his blade slashing forth, but was halted by the halberd. Draco kept his gaze locked on the glowing red eyes, he teeth clenched, still remaining strong against the ever do dangerous foe.  
  
"Give it up dragon, you cannot win. My halberd shall slay you like it did your kind long ago." Gargol stated, ready to strike.  
  
Slashing vertical, Draco made his side step; the halberd only impacted the ground with dust flying to each side.  
  
"Your too slow large ass. Give it up, your out of your time and league." Draco stated as he took another shot, this one to the horns that stuck out around the ears.  
  
The shot did break through, lodged inside the horn, as the gargoyal growled angrily.  
  
"May the flames of holiness purge your of this planet." Gargol yelled, clamping his hands in prayer position, to summon the holy flames.  
  
A large sheet of ice shot out from the ground, and burst forth, the shards were forced into the gargoyle's skin, as he groaned in pain. Draco glanced to the side, finding Lecha nearby, gun in one hand, the other hand extended out, already casting a spell. Gaby was right next to Lecha, jumping in sheer joy and excitement, and cheering Lecha on.  
  
"Yeah, take that you ugly demon. Chill him to an garcilce Mrs. Lecha." Gaby said, as she took out her guns, ready for a fight.  
  
"So, you know my weakness... fire always was my weak spot, but I still have my halberd to take you down." He mentioned as he dashed over to where Gaby stood.  
  
Gaby remained standing, as the gargoyle trusted the halberd down; Gaby easily sidestepped the attack as she hopped on, doing a few little dances, before pulling her bottom eyelid down and sticking out her tongue. Gargol easily tried to swat her off, but she ducked, and easily placed the nose of her gun to the eye of the beast, with a devious toothy smile on her face.  
  
"Pop goes your eye out!" She sung, as she pulled the trigger, delivering a bullet into the eye of the gargoyle.  
  
The gargoyle coved her eye, as Gaby jumped off, and pacing back from the huge behemoth. He groaned, pulling his hand away, all three remained shock, as they noticed the eerie circuitry that was behind the eyes.  
  
"Shit, he's an android." Draco stated as he noticed already the circuitry involved with the being.  
  
"An-droid?" The beast muttered, glancing into a window, noticing his reflection.  
  
"What... no... how can it be... I'm a machine... it... it doesn't make sense..." Gargol said, suddenly shaking violently.  
  
"Auron does do robots, though to think they created one of the regents to be one, I didn't expect it." Lecha told herself, as she watched the android still shook viciously.  
  
"They never told me... they knew I wouldn't understand..." The Gargoyle remarked, as a loud pop easily blew out from his joints.  
  
"Best stop yourself, your going to self-destruct." Draco yelled, taking aim at the overloading beast."  
  
The beast made no remark, but flapped his wings as he ascended into the air at a more rapid speed, going high into the sky, a loud blast followed when he was in safe distance, easily he was not willing to accept that he was nothing but a mere machine.  
  
"Auron, to think they could create beings near human, yet they turn them all into war models for their own gain of weaponry." Lecha said shaking her head.  
  
"Mrs. Lecha... what is Auron?" Gaby asked, not aware of all that was happening.  
  
"Kid... it's a long story, but right now... your still grounded, so march yourself back up into your room." Lecha said, with a glare on her face, as Gaby nodded, walking back to her room.  
  
"I'd say it's high time we leave town." Draco mentioned, walking over to Lecha.  
  
"Yeah, and Draco..." She said, glancing over to him with what seemed to be a welcoming smile turned to a bitter face, as she slapped him across the face. "Don't contradict my judgments ever again." She remarked walking off, as Draco stood there, puzzled by what just happened.  
  
"She has her reasons... guess I did go a bit far in taking Gaby out for a treat." He thought to himself, as he followed Lecha back to the apartment.  
  
***  
  
Once more the jeep was packed, ammunition was now more stocked, food and water was still good enough to last, and the jeep had a full tank of fuel.  
  
"Draco... where is Gaby?" Lecha asked, stationed at the passengers side, as she leaned back in her seat, her elbow rested on the window ledge, as her hand held her forehead.  
  
"Oh, she had one last thing to do." He mentioned, as he smiled, seeing her run to the car with a few angry clerks chasing her.  
  
She hopped into the back seat through the opened window on the right side, as she took a deep breath, glancing to Draco.  
  
"Lets get out of here." She said anxiously, as Draco started the jeep once more, jamming on the acceleration pad with his left foot, and leaving a storm of dust behind him for the angry clerks to eat.  
  
"Eat our dust ya bastards." Draco commented with a chuckle.  
  
"Gaby, what did I tell you." Lecha asked aggravated.  
  
"I didn't get caught shoplifting this time, I basically just made a big mess of the tower of items. Sides, I did get a few good candy bars." She said, giving the beef jerky to Draco.  
  
"Grrr, this is going to far Gaby." Lecha spat, sick of the thievery Gaby now seemed to pull off.  
  
"Unkey Draky, I did also steal something else," Gaby mentioned, reaching into her pocket, as she pulled out necklace with a dragon tear on it.  
  
"I snatched two, one for me and the other for you. To symbolize our bond as apprentice and master mostly." She mentioned, not with the childish voice she used often, but with more trustworthy voice.  
  
Draco smiled, for once he had the trust of a kid, and something he never had once before. Perhaps Gaby did look up to him as a role model rather then just her guardian, and really took it serious enough to give him one of the most expensive pieces of jewelry ever to be sold.  
  
"I'll keep it with me always." He said, placing it in his pocket.  
  
"Humph, kissing up as usual Gaby." Lecha muttered.  
  
"I got you something Mrs. Lecha." Gaby said, as she pulled out a t-shirt from her pocket book.  
  
"Anything not stolen?" Lecha asked.  
  
"Nope, they don't got the shirts at the outlets, hot off the presser." Gaby said, taking a bunched up shirt out and tossing it to Lecha.  
  
Unwrapping the shirt, she glanced over it, before growing deep red, a frown pursed upon her face.  
  
"GABY!!" She said raising her voice.  
  
"What, you deserve to be 'wench of the year' with the way you treat me." She mentioned, with a giggle.  
  
Lecha only opened a window tossing it outside, a bit of sand getting inside, but nothing to big.  
  
"Hey, that cost me a few hundred zenny." Gaby cried out.  
  
"Oh come on, hundred dollars ain't a lot. Sides, I think I'll let you off the hook. Your pretty brave to jump onto that halberd the way you did today." Lecha mentioned, as she gave a sly smile to Gaby.  
  
"Poked him right in the eye." Gaby replied with a giggle.  
  
"No, technically you shot his eye out." Draco said with a snicker.  
  
"Yeah, I-shot his eye out, I shot his eye out, I shot his eye-"  
  
"Gaby please... two times or three is enough, but don't overdue it." Lecha said, waving an index finger at her.  
  
Draco only smiled, for once the two seemed to settle down and get along again. He was relieved, hating to hear them argue over something childish, but even when grown up, there is always something the adults fight over. He kept his eyes on the road, still wondering what awaited him in the ghost town ruins of Dragoneir.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Next Time:  
  
Ryu: Separation... we all need a time alone, especially to release our sorrow. Though finding it when you're hunted is not easy. The Regent's step up the force, with robots attacking from all sides, doom lurks under my very feet, as the regents send in their best underground specialist of all and their best assassin.  
  
Next Chapter: Underground Menace.  
  
Author's notes: Not my best chapter yet... to me at least, but going back and revising it is not gonna happen for a few months, my schedule is booked and right now enjoying what I can is something I try to grasp when I can. Anyways, thanks to Kilik, FaKe DaRtH, Artificer Urza, and others, thanks.  
  
Now then... I will try to get what I can done, but right now, I might need to take a little break, just to relax and probably come back better then before, it worked before. 


	14. Underground Menace

Hudson stood calmly, eyes closed, as he patiently awaited Thomas to arrive to tell him all was ready. Already he received word the recent regents all were taken down, but Fox was rumored to have been alive. Footsteps slowly approached, Hudson glancing behind him, as Thomas walked near him, into the light, his face not to emotional, but a normal expression.  
  
"Time to greet the guest Hudson ol' boy." Thomas remarked, as Hudson opened his eyes, turning around as he walked to where the crowd was seated.  
  
"So Thomas, just which regents have made it?" Hudson asked, glancing around the room, seeing a few seated, but some chairs empty.  
  
"Assassin Zuang, Firecracker Fou Pia, Blademaster Yu Lee, Steelshell Madd, Stealth Donte, Stallion Bros. Bartholomew and Rez, Missilehead Rudy, Underground Zeek, Tamer Artimis, Card Soldiers Maurice, Arsonist Fenton, The Elemental Sister's Flara, Sky and Nature, Infinite Elliot, Mechanical Master Glitz, and Sniper Thomas, present as always." Thomas addressed, announcing all who where there.  
  
"Hmm, one sister missing, and those four party boys... only one amuses me and it isn't those men. Still, I hope your ladies can at least give her the message. Right now it appears two dragons still walk this earth, six of our regents were defeated by them and one of our own regents now is aiding a party. Nevertheless, onto business, I have a new agenda for the Fae group that our traitor now aids, I want not only the Fae alive, but her friends as well, I feel they will aid in giving what our master desires. As for Draco, he is to terminated at all costs along with that underground female, as for the little girl, capture her." He mentioned as the crowd remained silent.  
  
"Bravo... sorry to be late, but I do have a schedule to keep." Fox mentioned, appearing behind Hudson.  
  
"Fox, so you are alive... pitiful..." Hudson remained focused to the crowd, but Fox's eyes widen, as he grasped his throat telekinetically, already being choked by Hudson.  
  
"This is only a warning, but next time, your going to die when I do this... understood, I only show mercy since you at least took care of that softie." Hudson said, as Fox gasped deeply for air.  
  
"Underground Zeek, I advise you take care of the Fae, I'm giving you full advantage over the robots Glitz designed to navigate underground and with the ability to fight above ground. Firecracker Fou Pia, you also aid, but remember, I want them alive, not dead. Understood?" Hudson demanded, as the two replied with a 'yes sir' response.  
  
"Good, Assassin Zuang and Tamer Artimis, I want Draco, the underground female, and the little brat taken care of, I want the little girl alive, but if she proves to be a problem, terminate her." He mentioned, running a finger along his throat.  
  
"Yes M'lord." Artimis replied respectfully.  
  
"Got it boss." Zuang replied.  
  
"The rest of you report back to your duties, if things keep failing up, then I will contact you. Auron already is still holding it's ground, even with the sudden loss of funds... we will reign supreme in the end." Hudson replied, as he turned off, walking away, the regents getting out of their seats, exiting the meeting hall, knowing were to report.  
  
"So far things seem to be already getting more dangerous then ever, this by far even makes that Dream-Diver a mere pebble then the dragons. I don't know what we'll do when the council finds out about this." Thomas said with weariness.  
  
"They're already knee-deep in their own pit and sinking fast. Even if they do manage, I still plan to make sure they are taken care of." Hudson mentioned, smiling at the idea that ran in his mind.  
  
Thomas said nothing else, he knew exactly what Hudson meant when he said 'taken care of', though the details still were sketchy. Like Hudson, he never had trusted the council one bit since they always were so arrogant towards the regents.  
  
"Time will tell, I just hope they will die sooner then the end of this year." Thomas thought, really wanting the fools to die.  
  
***  
  
Dead silence, near evening and already the party was quiet, still pondering what exactly to do what they were going to do. Ryu laid down on the couch, still in his jacket, relaxing from the already still intense heat since the air conditioner broke. Nina sat at the kitchen table with Mai and Ichiro, trying to figure out just how to earn some money now that Wes had abandoned them.  
  
She remembered his own tear stained face when Kiki was buried, how he mourn for so long over her death. She knew it was hard for the guy to cope with the death of a dear love that he only then had started to live with. Nina tried to speak, but Wes dismissed her, not wanting to even talk about it, even with the others. While Ryu planned to move on after the funeral for Kiki, Wes had other plans. Only a few minutes after the funeral ended, Wes was found getting into the drivers side of the Dune Buggy, he started the vehicle up, and drove out, leaving Nina and the others stranded, without any zenny or currency to keep their food supply up.  
  
Now here they were, left stranded in Delfina, and now forced to find jobs to make ends meets.  
  
"I can't believe he left us... without even a warning." Nina muttered sadly.  
  
"Hush up about Wes, he's long gone and he might never come back. Right now, we have to find some way of making our zenny, and I already have found my way." Mai stated, pointed to the ad for a strip club.  
  
"No way, I am not going to amount to giving my body to a bunch of dimwit, disgusting and perverted minded men." Nina said, making a more innocent glance.  
  
"Yeah, though your bottoms gonna be sore at the end of tomorrow." Mai replied with a snicker.  
  
"At least I ain't gonna be a whore like you." Nina shouted, standing to her feet with a angry glance flaring in her eyes and her red face.  
  
"Your one to talk considering what your wearing." Mai said with a sly smile.  
  
"I may show more skin, but if anyone is a whore, it's a spy like you who-"  
  
"Enough, you two keep going at each others throats ever since Wes left... and its getting annoying." Ryu stated, shaking his head.  
  
Ichiro only remained silent, he wasn't more of a leader, but he also had broken them up a couple of times earlier when Ryu was out trying to find a job, but had no luck. He though was able to find a job as a bouncer, but he was told to come back tomorrow morning, since already a few others took care of things during the evening.  
  
"Well, if anything, I guess I should try a security guard for the nightclub, at least for backup incase Ichiro gets outnumbered." Ryu said, making a gun stance, with an eye closed.  
  
"I hope you not in it for the girls Ryu." Nina remarked giving him a scowling glance.  
  
"I see enough good things when I look at you, especially when bend over." Ryu said, Nina only flustering, embarrassed, pushing her flaps more against her.  
  
"Your horrible Ryu." Nina replied with a giggle, Ryu only smiling before chuckling.  
  
Mai only glanced at the two still puzzled at how they just acted.  
  
"I never did understand these kids." She commented annoyed.  
  
Ichiro slowly turned to her, hearing what she said. Something about how she mentioned it seemed to already cry out for help. Somehow, her face expression seemed to flint in a sort of way that gave a bothersome frown.  
  
***  
  
A snap of wood easily broke the silent town of Patrain, as a houndsmen was sent flying through, bloodied, and drenched with wine, he stood to her feet growling, but jumped to the side as a tough brute Haren was chucked out the window. Inside was fight, men grappled to one another or just plain beating one another with their fists or anything they could grab. In the middle of it all was the woren with a bad attitude and already was in a bad mood. Wes easily punched two drunk armadillo men right in the kisser, both already towered Wes, but were no match for his speed. Wes only snickered, as he glanced over to anyone free, finding a ox dressed like a biker, bandanna hat included.  
  
Cracking his knuckles, he took a few steps closer to the man, before punching him in the shoulder. The ox growled, throwing a fist at Wes, who nimbly evaded with his body, and elbowed the ox across the jaw, before giving a fist to the gut, and a finishing blow of an uppercut that sent the large muscle punk through a table.  
  
"C'mon, I fought a few damn girls who were tougher then ya dumbasses." Wes remarked, waiting to see who would attack, as a three humans ran towards him, another woren who was more bulk then agile, and a frog that was more of a fighter.  
  
It was five on one, but Wes sent each down with a few kicks to the weak area's and a fist to the jaw that sent each one of them down and out for the count.  
  
"If you're done messing up my bar, you can get the hell outta here." The barkeeper said, knowing the woren paid more then the money in damaging costs.  
  
"I told you I was paying for the damages, didn't I?" Wes smartly commented, taking out a cigar and smoking it.  
  
"I seen many types pass through and get drunk mostly by a loss, your one of those types woren." The bartender said wiping up the mess on the counter.  
  
"When you lose someone you take dear, and all you know is to fight... what else is it you can do?" Wes asked walking out, not caring for any answer.  
  
Deep down he was enraged, Kiki died only to save him. She had no regrets though, she was pleased to be with him in her last moments, just as she said. Wes didn't know what to do, all he had done was aid Ryu in protecting the Fae so far, but with two others, he probably wouldn't need him, even if they needed all the help they get.  
  
"Damn it... why the hell can't I just end it all." Wes muttered to himself, shaking his head.  
  
He felt full of sadness and anger, yet he was still alive. So far all he had done was cause a few fights, mostly with thugs on the street, a few punks, and now a bar fight. He didn't care what damage he caused, he just felt like beating the crap out of every person who got in his path. Opening the side door to his dune buggy, he took his seat, closing the door behind him, as he took one deep breath, before starting the car up and driving off.  
  
"That damn fox... when I find him... I'll make him pay!" Wes though to himself, clenching the steering wheel tightly, still focused on the road ahead.  
  
***  
  
Day finally came to the town of Delfina, as Ryu woke up, getting himself dressed in his usual jacket and cloths. He already had doubts about being hired for the club, since according to Ichiro, their already were an enough of them there for the day. Slowly he walked through the hallway, towards the kitchen where the aroma of coffee tingled his nose hairs, the smell while refreshing to the nasals, the tongue only could taste the bitterness the coffee had.  
  
"Morning Ryu." Nina said, as he walked in, glancing over to her.  
  
He also noticed that she was the only one there, and seemed to be trying to cook, and failed, seeing the charred to a black food that was thrown in the trashcan. Nina sighed sitting down, taking a deep breath.  
  
"I thought you were going to get a job." Ryu mentioned taking a seat next to her, as he smirked teasingly.  
  
"I guess people do have some problems, seems they turned me down. Guess the wings really can cause problems." She sadly noted with a deep sigh.  
  
"Guess they all now fear the trouble we bring." Ryu mentioned, taking a sip of his coffee, raising a brow, as he stopped, setting it down. "Hmm, tastes less bitter, what did you put in it?"  
  
"Sugar, and a few drops of lemon juice." She said with a smile.  
  
"Lemon Juice, why did you put that in the coffee?"  
  
"Overload of sugar, I doubt you like things a tad too sweet with the stern attitude you have." She commented with a giggle.  
  
"Well, at least you made this better then you did the food." Ryu remarked, looking over to it.  
  
"I guess I really am not much of a housewife." She replied, giving a sly smile over at Ryu, who said nothing else, but sipped his coffee.  
  
"You'll learn... eventually." He remarked snickering.  
  
Nina giggled as well, but sighed, staring down at the floor, her one bright face now turned to sorrow, something was starting to bother her.  
  
"It's Wes, isn't it?" Ryu asked, knowing it had to be the woren that Nina was worried about.  
  
"I hope he is still alive... who knows what he's done since he abandoned us."  
  
"He managed before to keep himself alive, he'll manage again. Although," Ryu said, brushing the small hairs growing from his chin, "the regents may know our vehicle by now, chances are... oh shit!"  
  
Ryu's voice grew slower and edgy as he mentioned the last bit, before cursing loudly with his own fist slamming down against the table.  
  
"Wes is in danger." Nina replied, her hands cupped near her heart, as she gulped slowly.  
  
"Why didn't it hit me earlier... that Woren's already a target even without us." Ryu mentioned.  
  
"What are we going to do Ryu?" Nina asked, not much on finding solutions for anything.  
  
"Nothing... he's on his own..." Ryu hesitatingly said, "I don't know if he will live or not, but chances are he's a goner, especially when he still is coping with Kiki's death." Ryu noted, Nina knowing who he meant.  
  
"I guess we better just stay here, we don't have much else to do." Nina said, sitting down in the chair.  
  
"For now we should, but the regents may still strike, they won't stop at nothing until you're within their custody." Ryu replied, shaking his head.  
  
***  
  
Ichiro and Mai already were well on their way to the club, by foot at least, the town so far was normal as usual, even after the recent incidents.  
  
"Mai... mind if I ask something?" Ichiro asked.  
  
"Shoot." She replied, not very intense on anything.  
  
"Children... love'em or hate'em?"  
  
Mai remained silent for the first couple of minutes, for once he had hit a spot she really was uncomfterble with. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath, while she didn't tell many, Ichiro she felt she could trust, unlike the judging Nina or Ryu, though he might have taken it lightly.  
  
"I don't hate them, I just find them highly annoying. Possibly since when I was younger, I had to take care of my baby brother and sister. My father died when I was young, shot to death by a few outlaws, so my mother had to work long hours just to keep our family support. I had no freedom when I was young, I had to care for my siblings. The crying, the longs hours... I barely had time for myself, even when my mother returned, she still had no time. I grew tired of it, I wanted freedom, but all I got was more pressure. I decided to run away when I was thirteen years old, traveling and meeting up with him, Magnum Fox. He helped me become a spy and become intelligent as I am." She said smiling.  
  
"Yet you and he are enemies now." Ichiro pointed out.  
  
"Yes... but I guess that is the reason why I took this job... I can't stand a child's whining, it just brings me to my knee's hearing it. I never want to deal with a child at all." She mentioned, her voice getting more hoarsely then before.  
  
"We are what we decide to be... there's nothing wrong with your view." Ichiro remarked still walking in his excellent posture.  
  
Mai smiled, she had only got a response like that from few people she told of her little weakness. She was truly relieved by Ichiro's reply, he didn't seem to even care that Mai hated kids, mostly for their relentless whining. Though, maybe she did give more reasoning, considering her hard past was not one of pure joy, but more of work and repetition with feeding, changing, and caring for the babies. Those days are what made her become so stern, having no freedom, and having no free time for herself in her childhood years.  
  
She finally decided to run away, fed up with the slavery, the endless ours, the bickering of her younger siblings wanting this and that. Mai was not old enough for such things, it was her mothers job, but her mother just worked, trying to support them, and never did once take a time off to give Mai a break. Mai didn't care though, she wanted a life of freedom and leaped at it when she was fed up with being in the ever so hellish one she lived with.  
  
"Thanks Ichiro." Mai said, a smile nearly pursed upon her lips.  
  
Ichiro only remained silent as the two approached the adult club, seeing as kids were not aloud it could be referred to that.  
  
"You must be the recently hired... humph, nothing new to the eyes, anyhow, just report in, then you can start. And Miss... be careful, scoundrels have been harassing most our staff... few of our best quit when those bastards tried to sexually harass them... hope you have more guts then them." The bouncer said, welcoming them.  
  
"They even try, and I will give them pain they will never forget." Mai replied threateningly, as she cracked her fingertips, walking inside, Ichiro closely behind.  
  
It took only a few minutes, before both of them were finally allowed to start working, Ichiro remaining outside, with a nice cold thermos to quench his thirst when he needed it. Mai though, choosing an attractive outfit, a schoolgirl like one, that covered most of her body, though left room for her panties to be seen. Though knowing how it was, she put on many layers; she was told that you had to keep the men in suspense, in order to get the best money. Main intended on it, she didn't care how degrading it was, it was a job that paid well, and she would go as far as strip just to make a profit.  
  
"Well, it's a little odd to wear so much... but as long as the money is good, I don't really care." She thought, going out, where a few men were, but still enough to offer money.  
  
She could see their eyes already undressing, but wanting to see her skin, a few zenny coins already being offered, as she took each, placing them in her bra, as she undid the first part of her upper body cover, revealing her bare mid area, a few of the customers howling, offering more zenny to her.  
  
"Such pigs they are, but they are the only source of income for me." She thought, still holding the passonate face of lust, as she slowly removed her panties, revealing the string thongs underneath.  
  
She continued to snatch the zenny, knowing the more she had, the better the profit.  
  
***  
  
"Glitz... hey weirdo, I know your in here!" yelled the midget sized mole, while possibly an adult, by default he was reduced to a very small height.  
  
"Who dares call the great mechanic guru Glitz a 'weirdo'?" A irritated voice snapped back at the mole, as a slim hornsmen in a short sleeved stained t-shirt, and several holed jeans walked into view, removing his goggles to reveal his dim blue eyes, he glance agitated towards the mole, a unwelcoming smile pursed on his lips.  
  
"You really don't get out much, do you?" The mole commented, pointing at his cloths.  
  
"I feel more comfortable here... and with my most trustworthy students. Now then, I presume you're here for the ground units?" Glitz mentioned with a creepy smile.  
  
"Why else would I come to a dump like this... just give me the damn bots so I can be on my way!" Zeek growled, already sick of having to even remain in this filthy area.  
  
"What's the hurry, the woren is already on the move... the others are in town... theirs no need to rush." Glitz replied sneeringly to him.  
  
Zeek leaped forth, even if he was half or a fourth the size of the hornsmen, he didn't care, anger boiled in his veins, he wanted to right then and there tear the hornsmen open, but he did still have control over himself, kept his weapon from piercing the 'weirdo's' throat.  
  
"Game over you self-absorbed fuck... now give me the main control, or I'll pry it from you after I slit you damn throat!" Zeek yelled, moving his sharp tipped claws at the throat of the hornsmen, his eyes already flared with bitter annoyance, ready to kill in a moments notice.  
  
"Fine, here... just remember, to-"  
  
"Shuddup already... I know how to program them and I know how to activate battle mode. Sheesh, I learned that already from one of my co-workers in the mines... someone who has the screws not so loose in their head like a crackpot such as you!" Zeek insulted, as he tapped a few buttons, initiating the bots 'follow the leader' command, as each bot activated and followed.  
  
With a two mini drills for hand, and a large one as the nose, the bots clearly were created for mechanical work. Their oval shape inner frame did do well in the underground areas. The bottom area already a three part desert terrain tank tread rover. Only with a few sensors where the bots able to calculate the path, but with Zeeks expertise of digging, he easily would be able to do anything.  
  
Though they were 'more then meets the eye' (yes... Transformers quote) to anyone, as they could morph into a battle mode, a full body mode that served mostly for combate (think Megaman Zero types, the soildiers from the intro stage). Each around the height of five feet tall when in their robotic mode.  
  
Zeek left the area, along with the bots, leaving the nutcase scientist alone once more.  
  
"Dimwit, he won't be able to use their combine mode... pity... after all the effort I put in, they never will be used at full potent. Humph, still, that gives more chances that he will fall to a hundred percent failure... mahahahaha." Glitz spoke to himself, laughing like any impulsive scientist would.  
  
***  
  
A woren remained within the plateau trenches, peering out to find a vehicle approaching, a smile spread upon his face, knowing who it was.  
  
"Bird or not, he still helped the fae out. Hudson said he wanted the party alive, and I plan to do it." The rusty colored haired woren mentioned, taking out a pack a explosives, mostly dynamite, but still something just like fireworks in his eyes.  
  
His rust colored fur easily helped him blend into the mountainside, as he smirked preparing his sticks of explosives, throwing them in a crack, knowing full well the blasts would block the path of the woren's dune buggy. He already had several of them strapped to his body, mostly like feudal era armor, several strips covered like a washboard over the worens upper body portion, his arms and legs were bare. Average muscle expansion, he was built more for speed then he was for fighting.  
  
Carefully taking out the lighter, he set the tiny flame around the coil of the dynamite, the flame slowly moving toward the end of the rope, the woren jumped back, hopping a safe distance from the explosives.  
  
A loud boom rang throughout the canyon side, a rockslide now rumbled down, large pebbles piling up, before the bolder sized rocks slammed into place, Wes slammed on the breaks, slowing down to a dead halt, only a few yards from sudden impact. Large dust filled the area, slowly settling down to the ground. Opening the door, Wes glances around the area, peering for anything unusual.  
  
Loud swoops easily caught the worens keen senses, as his eyes shot from one side to another, keeping a sharp eye out for anything.  
  
"Well-well-well, if it isn't the badass woren with the piece of shit coffin... so tell me, whaddya doing driving 'round these parts?" The woren asked Wes with an evil glance.  
  
"I don't give a damn... you got's a nerve to even try to kill me in a rock slide!" Wes growled, clenching his fists.  
  
"Ya mistakin', I just trying to get ya attention. See, my boss want's ya alive, so I got's to bring ya back in one piece, otherwise I'm gonna be a dead man buried six feet under in explosives." The woren replied.  
  
"So whaddya want, a fight... 'cause I'm 'bout ready to kick your ass." Wes growled, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"The names Fou Pia, firecracker fanatic, and a fight we gonna have. So get that weapon of ya's and meet me on the other side. Don't wanna dent ya car, right?" He asked with concern.  
  
"What makes you think I'm gonna trust you!?" Wes scornfully demanded.  
  
"We're of the same race, can't we even get along. Sides, a regent has his morals and I ain't no outlaw." He said, picking at his teeth with his nails.  
  
"Not good enough, you guys are dead, specially that damn fox, when I find'em, he's gonna pay dearly for who he took from me," Wes ranted, as he grabbed his coffin, arming it to battle mode, "as for anyone else, well, your about to find out."  
  
With that, Wes unleashed the hellspray of bullets, rapid and fast, easily echoing throughout the canyon. Fou Pai jumped from one side to another, fleeing from the are where the car is, and onto the other side of the rock pile up.  
  
"So... finally decided to stop talking? Good... cause I'm through with chatting." Fou Pia replied, taking out a bottle rocket, lighting the coil as he sent it screeching towards Wes.  
  
Wes evaded with a ground role to the side, flipping his coffin over to return fire to the woren by his own built in missiles. With one blast, they exploded on impact upon the area where Fou Pia stood, but not a trace of him remained.  
  
"Pathetic!" He yelled, chucking a few firecracker sticks at Wes, with a sinister laugh.  
  
"Bastard!!" Wes muttered, running away from them, as a powerful blast rang throughout the canyon.  
  
***  
  
Ryu and Nina decided to take a look, even though they knew the town by a few shops and sights, they still needed to get out of the house for one day, being in their can drive one insane.  
  
"Please tell me your still not all emotional about Wes being dead." Ryu said, not liking to hear her sobbing babble of how poor Wes was a goner.  
  
"How can you be so heartless Ryu, he's our friend, our ally, how can you treat him like he's another dead person in life!?" Nina asked, feeling more disgusted with Ryu's comment.  
  
"Unlike you, I have seen death so often happen that I just think of it as the sun, it always comes and goes... but unlike it, here I still stand, someone who continues to walk and fight for a world that has some control in this pitiful place. Wes abandoned us Nina, and if he's dead, good. Get over it already... Ichiro and Mai are perhaps the only two we can trust, as for Wes... we can only hope he comes back alive... right now... he's trying to cope with a loss that words may never explain." He mentioned, for once telling how he didn't care much for anything when it was people.  
  
"Still heartless as always... yet you still protect me." She said, giving the ever so innocent eyes as she snuggled against him.  
  
"Why I put with you I may never know." He stated, crossing his arms, but stopped hearing a sudden scream.  
  
Turning around, he found a few robots drilling out from the ground, before transforming into robot droids with arms, legs and a head, each armed with a laser shooting projectile.  
  
"I'm guessing only one force behind this..." Ryu remarked drawing out his gun, loaded at max, making a full six shots out and sending each one directly to the heads and other area's of the bots.  
  
The bullets easily tore through the armor, each robot falling to the ground, their own main program chips shattered by the bullets that were used.  
  
A few more appeared behind Ryu, transforming, and ready to opening fire. In a split second Nina closed her eyes, gathering all the elemental magic she would need, before opening her eyes, casting a heavy wind spell, with full emotion intact (dunno who I got this from, but maybe if she is reading, just tell me in a review) with a howling blast that sent the bots flying an crashing to the ground.  
  
"Seems you took care of the lacky droids... but your gonna have to do better against me... Underground Zeek, miner veteran of all time." He said, sharpening his claws, a wicked grin pursed on his face.  
  
"A Regent, we were expecting you, though why bring a few bots, can't handle us... yet you can handle a few dragons?" Ryu snapped, knowing the best way to victory was to piss off the enemy.  
  
"Dare mock the ones who killed your race, pitiful... I will not let you win the war Ryu... though if it wasn't for the order to bring you in alive, I wouldn't hesitate to kill you!" he remarked, as he chucked a blade to Ryu who sidestepped, taking aim to find the mole gone.  
  
"Damn it, he fled." Ryu remarked, knowing they were at a grave disadvantage.  
  
"Ryu, he's underground, but where he is going to pop up is the big concern." Nina mentioned, already aware of the tactics.  
  
"With the bots he has aiding him, things are a bit more tense then usual." Ryu added, knowing now he was going to deal with more then one opponent.  
  
He took a deep breath; a few people already fled the area upon the first sighting of the droids. Now all was calm, giving a advantage, he slowly opened his gun chamber and reloaded his gun. In a split second, he turned, firing at the area where the mole was now at, but his shot missed by a hair.  
  
"Missed me... " Zeek remarked, as he threw a shuriken to Ryu, who leaned back, easily avoiding an impact, but leaving a slash along his face.  
  
"You'll pay for that mark!" Ryu remarked as he took a shot, this one while a crooked aim, as he opened fire, but his bullet missed, thanks to the regents ever so popular auto defense shield.  
  
"Yep, a shield, it's the only way we work when the objective is to take our targets in alive." Zeek remarked with a snicker.  
  
"Some regents you are, cowards to use damn shields to protect yourself!" Nina muttered, easily insulting him directly.  
  
"Birdy, haven't you learned a damn thing yet? We regents are not only superior in skill, but also technology... therefore, your just mere fools who cannot achieve our level of superiority." He replied, as he took aim with his mini-handgun at Ryu.  
  
At that moment, Nina opened her eyes, doing a short dance, as she screamed loudly "TORNADO!" She yelled out loud, sending a furious wind of fury towards the mole, it smashed furiously against the ground regents shield, but didn't blast through the regents shield.  
  
"Magic huh? Then take this!" He replied, his hand glowing brightly as he slammed the ground, several spires sprouted from the ground.  
  
Quick to the air, Nina leaped from the ground, flapping her wings furiously to gain altitude, the spires not bursting high enough to even touch her. Ryu only leaped aside, ground-rolling away from the huge pointy spires, glancing over to where the mole once stood, not had vanished.  
  
"Nina, he's underground again... keep an birds eye view of the area, he's bound to pop up somewhere." Ryu shouted up, as Nina gave a thumbs up to him.  
  
She glanced below herself, keeping a good eye out for her. She was easily shot at, a few more of the underground-robots now were above the ground, morphed into attack mode, aiming at the airborne fae's wings. She moved away, slowly charging her magic, she combined a medium powered wind and water magic spell, fusing both together, to form the intermediate lightning spell, Thunder, the shock overloading the electrical power within and the water of the element shorting out the circuit boards, the bots falling to the ground from overloading.  
  
Ryu kept his guard up, a few more robots now were surrounding him, taking aim at him. Ryu pulled out his magnum, reloaded while he had a chance, mostly in a second after the mole vanished. In three swift pulls of the trigger, he delivered three bullets to the bots own robots eyes, destroying their main scanners and radars, rendering them useless and blink.  
  
"Ryu, three o'clock sharp!" Nina cried out, as Ryu turned firing upon where the mole was.  
  
Zeek only stood, as the bullet was stopped dead center as the defense shield halted the bullet.  
  
"Fool, your gonna need more then that to take me down!?" he stated laughing.  
  
At that very moment, Nina unleashed a magic spell, master type wind and water spell, "TEMPEST!!" She shouted, unleashing the strong lightning blast upon the mold, the large blast creating a huge dust wind the surrounded him.  
  
He coughed a loud beeping alarm coming form where Zeek was still positioned, within the dust cloud. That magic blast shorted out the shield generator, leaving Zeek vulnerable as ever.  
  
"Guess that means your shields gone... time to die!" Ryu said, but only to find Zeek gone, with the dust slowly settling.  
  
"He's gone underground again?" Nina asked as she descended slowly to the ground.  
  
"Yeah... final round... he's gonna try to get me next shot... doubt he will." Ryu said, grasping his gun tighter.  
  
A loud rumble shook nearby, earthshaking but not a natural quake.  
  
"I got a-"  
  
"It's more then obvious, Nina." Ryu mentioned as a huge drill burst right nearby, two legs morphed from the side, along with two guns, that fired along the ground.  
  
While triple their sides, nothing to astounding, though armed with dual machine guns and a few missiles, it was a force to be reckon with.  
  
"How do you like my new toy?" Zeek said loudly through his intercom.  
  
Ryu and Nina only gazed in despair, now they were at a great disadvantage, now with the machine backing him up; he was more bullet resistant then ever.  
  
"So whats the plan Ryu?" Nina asked taking a deep gulp.  
  
"I'll get back to you when I figure out a weakness." Ryu mentioned, as Zeek shot several more shots along the ground, teasing and scowling them, as his boss wanted them alive.  
  
"You can run, but you can't do it forever, Bwahahahaha!" He cackled over the mic.  
  
***  
  
Ichiro had so far had a slow and boring first day as a bouncer. So far nobody seemed to dare try to resist, possibly since they were not the outlaw type. He was almost ready to fall asleep, when the crowd of fleeing people ran past, fear flashing in their eyes.  
  
Ichiro gazed in the opposite direction of where they people were running from, remaining calm even as he saw the dangerous bot marching forth. The bots targeted him, raising their firearms, and fired away. Ichiro quickly blocked each of the shots, as he took a deep breath.  
  
"Temporary withdraw is my only option..." He thought to himself, bursting through the doors, as he dashed into the main dance stage.  
  
"Ichiro, what are you-"  
  
She was unable to complete her sentence, as a few shots rang through the walls, a few customers and other employees caught in the crossfire, though Ichiro helped block a few shots that were zooming in towards Mai.  
  
"Regents?" Mai asked, hopping off stage.  
  
"Yes... sending their machines to do the dirty work." Ichiro noted, blocking the last shot, sending it to one of the bots outside.  
  
"Glitz... must be his." She muttered, knowing Ichiro meant robots then human- disguised droids known as 'androids'.  
  
"Get me to the back, I brought my gun with me and it looks like I had a good hunch to bring it." She noted it.  
  
Ichiro only nodded, as the two dashed to the hallway leading to the back rooms. The robots broke through the front door, scanning the area, finding a few people dead, but not one of them matching the targets they were after. Glancing over to the hallways, they marched with directly to the path leading to the back locker-room area's where the stripper's locker rooms were.  
  
"Two-targets-fleeing-to-the-back. Following-targets-body-heat." The robot complied, marching over to where the hallways was.  
  
Breaking into the locker-room, where a few other girls were already alerted and frantically packing what they had, Mai went over to where she got dressed, grabbing her casual cloths and putting them on. Taking weight that would be a burden to carry into battle, the zenny being placed in a pouch and tightly closing the pouch up.  
  
"Their heading this way." Ichiro mentioned, grasping the hilt of his katana tightly, focusing his attention towards the door, waiting for the enemy to enter.  
  
Mai grabbed her handgun, loading a clip, as she glanced to the door, her gun taking aim. Her eyes glanced to Ichiro, giving a slight nod, telling him to open the door by a gesture. Not replying back, he swiftly opened the door, as he dashed out, Mai ground-rolling out and turning to the path that lead to the main lobby. Ichiro already was ahead, slicing and dicing the bots apart, as he finished the last one off, cutting it vertically in the mid area, right in the half point, the bot falling to both ends, now completely put out of commission.  
  
"Hog all the fun I see." Mai mentioned, as Ichiro didn't make a reply.  
  
In only a few seconds, did more approach towards them, double the last batch of five, they now were already taking aim to them.  
  
"Allow me!" Mai said as Ichiro took his fighting stance.  
  
Mai only sent a few shots, blowing several holes in most of the bots, her bullets tore through the bodies viciously, the impact throwing their aim off by several degrees. Her second shots blowing the bots main radar out and sending them into the scrap pile like the others.  
  
"Mai, who is Glitz...is he the regent attacking?" Ichiro asked, very curious.  
  
"Could be, but these bots look like the type Zeek would use... we better get to Ryu and Nina, they might be in enough trouble as it is." Mai noted, running off, Ichiro closely behind.  
  
***  
  
Loud ear piercing rockets screeched throughout the canyon, rapid shots following. The two worens continued their fire-powered fight, Wes using his dual gattling guns, and Fou Pai using bottle rockets, fireworks and anything that was gun-powder-loaded to blow up.  
  
So far the two were at a match, not one had made a hit, since both were skilled in agility, and though Fou Pai was a wee bit faster then Wes could ever be. Fou Pai repeatedly tossed several firecrackers down at Wes, who only moved away from them, avoiding the explosive force the came directly after. The two now were out of the canyon and now in the paths of the mountains, moving from one slope to another, dangerously they were near the deepest area, one rumored to go all the way to the darkest pits of the planet, where nobody returned.  
  
"Tired out woren... there ain't no chance a cigar smoker like ya can keep this up forever." Fou Pai muttered, as he remained up on a trench of the terrain.  
  
"I'm just warming up." Wes cracked, and fired a few shots nearby, Fou Pai didn't flinch, but remained standing.  
  
Wes smirked, this time firing at his location, Fou Pai jumping a split- second too late, as the bullets struck, though the green shield repelled the bullet from impacting the woren.  
  
"Always with the shields huh? Well, lets see how it can take my missiles!?" Wes remarked, as he once more fired the seekers, each one slamming into the firecracker maniac, who leaped away, but was struck by a few throwing him down to the canyon.  
  
Wes slowly walked to the edge, glancing down, seeing no trace of the woren. A sigh of relief was all he got, before a loud screech and a figure came flying directly towards Wes. The woren jumped back, glancing up to find Fou Pai standing on the ground once more, but this time he wasn't one bit to happy. His lips furrowed down, his eyes flared in anger, he screamed loudly, as he slowly changed, his body mutating with larger muscles that tore his upper and lower body cloths off, leaving his boxers on, more fur covering his body with more thickness, and his eyes now a dark red, Fou Pai changed indeed, from being his once normal self to a now bulked up and monstrous creature Wes knew was the legendary 'Were-tiger', the disastrous beast known only to be a killer.  
  
"You think that evil side of yours is gonna scare me... please... your probably weaker then ever." Wes said, as he pulled on the missile trigger, getting a empty click.  
  
"Fuck!" Wes muttered as the behemoth monster leaped forth, delivering a slash from its left side, sending the coffin into the earth, before slashing at Wes chest, three bleeding cuts now visible on the worens cloths.  
  
Wes tried to get a blow, but was utterly useless, as the weretiger came at him with vicious punches, and slashes, each cut marking Wes from arms, legs, abs and face, blood already soaking his cloths.  
  
"I'm gonna be a dead woren if I don't find a weakness." Wes thought, as he flinched from the claws digging into his skin.  
  
Wes though was able to make a sweeping kick that send the weretiger off his feet, Wes jumped reaching for his gun, but was stopped short when the woren pounced onto him. Wes flipped himself over, facing the monster, as he grabbed both of the beasts wrist as it swung, grasping them with might, he took a deep breath, trying to move his legs to kick him from the abdominals area and throw him off. The weretiger though was more then able to restrain his feet, its paws pressing down on the worens.  
  
Wes clenched his teeth, for once he felt the end near, the beast had him down, with all the rumors known about the were-tiger, it was possible this would go as far as tear him limb from limb with its shiny pearl teeth. Wes though knew he had one chance, he was always said to never have used it at times with his manner, but now was his chance. He closed his eyes tightly swinging his head up, as the weretiger slowly inched closer, growling onto Wes's face. In a full force swing, Wes rammed the weretiger in the face, surprisingly giving a heavy blow that forced the beast to release its grasp. Wes kicked it back, as he reached for his coffin; he took aim as the weretiger recovered, and shot forth, the bullets tearing at the skin of the beast, sending him down fast.  
  
Wes took a deep breath, watching as the tiger returned to normal, Fou Pai breathed with a trembling gasp. He glanced up at Wes in disbelief.  
  
"How... nobody... except the regents... have been able to defeat my weretiger form..." Fou Pai remarked, surprised that he was defeated by such a mere woren without the weretigers strength.  
  
"You did nearly kill me, trust me... this may be a draw." Wes said, feeling wearier with the loss of blood.  
  
"I never caught yar name, all I know is ya're the woren that hauls around a coffin... just who are ya?"  
  
"Wes... Wes the gravemaker." Wes remarked with a toothy smile.  
  
"Wes aye... well... farewell." Fou Pai addressed, as he rose staggeringly to his feet, walking to the edge of the cliff, as he fell off purposely, falling down to his death.  
  
Wes stood there, he didn't know why the man did that, but it didn't matter, the regent was gone, but he was slowly getting dizzy, and growing weak, he picked up his coffin, slowly and staggeringly walking down the cliff, heading back to his car, if he could make it.  
  
"Damn it... will I die... here?" he thought, feeling himself growing weaker.  
  
***  
  
Ryu and Nina took a few deep breaths, as they were inside one of the shops, hiding behind the shelves of foods. So far Ryu had no luck at finding the vital critical spot on the mech that Zeek was driving.  
  
"Ryu... we can't... run... forever..." Nina said, taking gasps in between her speaking.  
  
"Gee, you think I didn't notice." He remarked, taking he last breath, as a loud crash easily distracted him, the loud electric drilling of the huge drill Zeek had on his mech already plowed right through the front, as it moved sideways taking down the entire front.  
  
"Come out, come out wherever you are." Zeek remarked with a cackle over the intercom.  
  
Ryu slowly got to the ground, crawling towards the back, knowing it would buy a few seconds, but they would be worth it. Nina followed, keeping as quiet as she could the mech entering the place, still searching around, searching for the two with his heat sensor, finding them crawling away.  
  
"Trying to escape are we?" He mentioned, this time not out loud, as he once more took the trigger for the guns, and fired away, a few feet ahead of the two to scare them once more.  
  
Ryu stopped, already he knew it was in the area of danger, he couldn't keep this up forever.  
  
"Nina, use a electric spell on him... it may buy us some time to recuperate and to find a weakness." Ryu whispered.  
  
Nina nodded, slowly gathering the energy needed to cast the spell planning to short the mechs electrical operations out for a few minutes, focusing slowly on controlling the spell to the beast scale. She kept her eyes closed, as she concentrated creating two spells of different elements, master spells that she knew might be enough to perhaps blow every circuit on the mech in one big shot, the tempest spell that would take all the magic strength she had.  
  
She opened her eyes, merging both spells together, and yelling at the top of her lungs.  
  
"TEMPIST!!" She cried out loudly, a huge bolt of electricity coming down striking the bot dangerously, the circuits overloading as the bot jerked in every which way, electric sparks discharging as it shifted one way to another, overloading.  
  
Ryu smiled, knowing it was his chance; he climbed up one of the shelves, looking along the exterior, searching for an opening that could prove to be a weak point to defeating this regent. He spotted something, looking to be a scanner, possibly used to help Zeek see around the area. Ryu took an accurate aim, one eye closed and with a deep breath he opened fire, destroying the sensor, the bot now blind, unable to see where it was.  
  
Zeek though had his own problems, trying to find a way to revive the bot, but having little success as the last attack really overloaded the charges and the electrical engine.  
  
"Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!!" Zeek spat, smashing the control panel, teeth clenched as was now struggling to keep the system active.  
  
His hands shook, teeth clenched down that any more pressure added would bury them deeper in their own roots. He glanced over to his remote, smiling deviously, his anger faded, hope beating in his heart.  
  
"The bots still are an option, and can buy some time. Though that Fae can tear them to shreds if-" His self-speaking plan was cut short when the control started beeping rapidly, his eyes gazed upon the status, widening with terror.  
  
"No... how can only a few remain..." He demanded, as the numbers slowly went all the way to zero. "Rats... this isn't good..."  
  
"Awe, whats the matter Zeek, did the Fae's guardians smash your poor, poor robots to smithereens... your poor mole, if you had listened, you might have had the better advantage... those robots could combine, and create a far more powerful robot, but you as usual repulsed my offer. Looks like its your end, a bitter one at that... ta-ta." Glitz mentioned through the intercom.  
  
Zeek remained silent, before bashing at the controls once more, just as the power came back in the machine, his temperament slams easily entered as commands sent the machine into a dangerous state. Ryu had searched for a way in, but was unable to find one, as the mech jerked up, throwing him off and onto the floor, as it turned ton one direction, north, then south, then several others, before quivering in an overload mode, its feet rapidly moving as it advanced forth, breathing through another wall, and damaging the as well. Its rampage was a unbelieveable, smashing through one place, then another, continueing its dangerous movement.  
  
"What... no... No... stop...STOP!!" Zeek pleaded, pressing every button on the board.  
  
The front drill spun wildly, cutting apart anything that it came into contact with. Several houses, shops and offices were ravaged by it, as the drill tore through walls, leaving bits of debris scattered across the ground, shards of glass thrown all over the ground, the out-of-control mech wrecking anything in its path, as it finally left town, going only a few thousand yards out before blowing up. Zeek spent most of his last moments panicking, still trying to get the mech back in control.  
  
***  
  
The four met up, glancing at the wreacked town, the damage beyond overwhelming in cost.  
  
"All this... this destruction..." Ryu mentioned shaking his head.  
  
"You said the regent did this?" Mai asked, wondering if it was the one she predicted.  
  
"Yes, he was an expert underground... though he finally brought out this... but when it was hit hard by Nina's Tempest, it was shut down, for the while, I dunno what happened afterwards, but I think we just better leave." Ryu mentioned, turning away, as he walked to the east, not knowing where to proceed.  
  
Nina trotted behind, sorrow beaming in her eyes. She knew Ryu felt pity for bringing all this disaster onto the town, this by far had to be the worst one of all. All the shops, homes, most of the area's now were a wreck, nothing could atoll the damage, even with the zenny they had, they could never pay it back.  
  
"Ryu, stop blaming yourself... sure we may have brought this to them, but we are not the ones who are responsible for this damage." Nina noted, begging Ryu to cheer up.  
  
"Whats the point in denying it... with all the trouble we bring we can be considered walking typhoons, with all the trouble we caused." Ryu shot back, walking a bit more faster, not wanting to hear this.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Hate to say it Nina, but the guy's got a point. Everywhere you have gone there has been nothing but trouble that has erupted... he has tolerated all that happened, but this one is the icing on the cake, the worst so far. It's better we leave, far as I know, Auron has enough cash to cover this damage." Mai cut in, as she followed Ryu's trail.  
  
Nina glanced to the ground, so far feeling exiled from them. Tears already formed in her eyes, she was the reason all this happened. Was she nothing but a disaster, was this all that she would bring to every town she visited. Taking a deep breath, she looked to Ichiro who stood near her, watching the two who were leaving.  
  
"Ichiro..." Nina said, knowing he had something on his mind.  
  
"Disaster... we are suspects... but we are not the criminals... people have no control when angered... we are better off fleeing then staying to fight." He mentioned, walking off to where Ryu and Mai were heading.  
  
Nina took a breath of relief, he was right; for once they did bring a real storm through, one that took a toll on the damage scale. Ryu told how hard it was to live, and how most damages were already off the wall in repairs. She understood why they had to leave; her heart finally relieved then feeling full of guilt. She raised her head, folling the silent Ichiro, into the near evening sky, she knew things were never easy, but she hoped eventually they would never deal with such disasters in the future.  
  
***  
  
A trial of blood marked a long path, as Wes continued to walk, breathing deeply, sweat beading his forehead, his eyes wondered from her to there. His body was slowly growing tired, the loss of blood was now taking its toll, straining Wes down until he dropped down to the ground, and gave in to the pain. Wes knew it was not going to be long, he would die soon enough, and become nothing but a rotting corpse for the birds.  
  
"Cherry... sorry... looks like I'm going... Kiki... I'll be joining you... very soon..." He said, a shiver in his voice as he spoke.  
  
Taking one last step, he stopped, falling the sandy ground, depleted of the energy to even continue, his body gave out.  
  
"I had a feeling you would end up like this." A familiar voice spoke, he glanced up, a blurred vision is all he saw, before he finally blacked out.  
  
The red haired girl walked over, taking a deep breath, as she shook her head, kneeling down, as she placed a hand over his shoulder blades.  
  
"Hang in there Wes... just a bit longer..." She begged, rubbing his back, she patted his back softly, before standing back up and turning to where her car was parked. "Get a doctor on the line, now... he's slipping away... please..." She pleaded, while trying to remain tearless.  
  
"Please Wes... don't die on me now." She though, holding her hands to her throbbing heart.  
  
"Keep yourself alive... I still need you."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Next Time:  
  
Draco: Outnumbered, several bests to three of gunslingers, the odds are not good, when you add an assassin; the odds are truly at our throats. While I have dealt with this before, i never have been dealt with ferocious lizards, wild vicious currs and airborne creatures, things really are a danger. Though it looks like the regents have a quarrel between themselves as well.  
  
Next Chapter: Dispute  
  
Authors notes: Yeah, a bit late, but I need to take a break. Anyhow, if you didn't get some things, mostly the robots, the idea is they look like their from Megaman... which ones, I don't know, but not Legends, definitely not Legends. Mostly if anything, the X and Zero series, since the enemies resemble more human like features or frames. Also, it is copywrite to capcom, the same people who did Breath of fire. Mostly, I guess I am more into action games, then stuff like Metal Gear Solid or something more... realistic, but that's how I do things, with inspiration from the games that give me it. 


	15. Despute

Disclaimer: I don't own Axl, he belongs to Capcom, and to the Megaman X series.  
  
Early morning, a few hours before mostly anyone came into a bar. Happy hours always were the best time, when most drinks were cheaper due to the high amount of customers who came in and drank. Though for the town of Narganit, most of the customers were running tabs as high as a skyscraper. Debts easily were high, but with the travelers and the few honest customers, he was still able to make a living.  
  
"Give me a shot of Hell's Blues..." Lecha called, as she slowly made herself comfortable on the stools, her hands purposely dropping around a few hundreds worth of zenny onto the counter, as she kept her eyes gazed down on the counter.  
  
"Coming right up, ma'am!" The brown-skin man replied, as he walked over, his mustache twitching, as his clean hand reached up to the drinking area picking up a nice clean wine glass, as he rubbed it fully with a rag, before picking up a few bottles, mixing each together, adding a alive with a toothpick inside, before the blue dye to give it a navy dark color.  
  
Turning from the mixing center, he politely placed a drink on the counter with ease, making sure it didn't effect anything, as he racked in the zenny, looking at it all, finding the payment was a few bits over, as he was rummaged through to give her some change, not fully, considering he did want a bit of tips.  
  
"Keep the change." Lecha said, slowly taking a sip of the Hell's Blues, shaking a bit as the strong taste lingered within her mouth, sending vibes down her throat.  
  
The taste was bitter, but still refreshing, a flavor that left a tingle on her tongue, how she loved the aroma that it gave off. The tender smiled, going back to getting a few other things done, cleaning up the dirty drinking cups, as he took a sigh.  
  
"Hey, Bernard, when you going to make my damn drink I asked for five minutes ago!" A loud demanding voice shouted, glancing over to the tender.  
  
"Jessica, you know damn well I WON'T give you a drink until you pay off at least one of your drinks, you haven't even paid a small piece of your zen for any drinks you ordered, so shuddup." Bernard replied to the irritating human with long flowing hair, a bit on the chubby side and wearing casual cloths, jeans and a white sleeved T-shirt.  
  
"You got some nerve to threaten me, I'll send Charlie on you, then you'll be sorry for ever refusing me a drink." Jessica replied, standing up, palms flat on the bar stand, an arrogant flair in her wide alert eyes.  
  
"Are threats the only thing you can make, or are you just a stupid bitch that's lays down on the couch like a lazy ass fool?" Lecha remarked, taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in a fancy restaurant eating more high quality food? Why don't you mind your own fucking business." Jessica remarked, as she shouted loudly.  
  
Taking a few sips, Lecha pulled out a few more pieces of zen, as she threw a few more zenny, the amount possibly enough to be a payment for another drink, rather then a tip.  
  
"Got any shells round that I can use for my shotgun here?" Lecha asked, needing to get a few more pieces of ammo, since she didn't like having to steal from a few stores for her ammo.  
  
"You bet, I really didn't think anyone knew about them, but I could give you about twenty-eight shells, maybe more if you can pay the amount." Bernard replied, as he brought up a case with a few of them.  
  
Lecha rummaged through her pocket, taking out a sack that had a few pieces inside, pulling the rope holding the top close off, as she opened up the bag, showing the barkeeper the zenny, the sight easily made the tender gaze in wonders, the amount was astounding to his own eyes, jaw opened wide.  
  
"Ma'am, you just got yourself a deal, I wish I got more customers like you a lot more often." Bernard said, pushing the case over to her, opened to show the shotgun shells inside.  
  
"Not a problem, but keep the entire sac, and buy yourself some new things... by what I heard AND SEEN, this whole place a pigs pit... might as well make a mud pile for Mrs. Piggy over there." Lecha conclude, eying the girl, and pointing to her.  
  
Jessica immediately got up, as she walked over, a disgusted glance on her face.  
  
"Bitch, lets go, I'll beat your ass so hard that you will be sorry for ever getting in my-"  
  
THWACK!  
  
"Opps, how clumsy of me, I didn't realize you were that close." Lecha sarcastically remarked, as she picked up her drink finishing it off, before taking the case of shells in her right hand, as she walked out of the bar.  
  
Bernard shook his head, as he glanced down a Jessica.  
  
"I don't care what your damn boys do, that girl ain't no goldilocks, that's for sure." Bernard remarked as he went back to his duties tending the place up.  
  
***  
  
"How dare you give that wind singer the objective to take out Draco... if anyone should kill him, is should be me, ME!!" Yelled the figure on the other line.  
  
Hudson remained seated in his office chair, arms crossed, and still with a habitual stare on his face.  
  
"Elliot Picard, your already weak, your mind is clouded by obsession, loss, and vengeance, you cannot even conjure the perfect plan up in the state." Hudson remarked noteworthy of the details.  
  
"I want vengeance, he destroyed my masterpiece, and I will make him pay... oh yes I shall-"  
  
"Enough... Elliot, your damn ignorance to even show yourself to me or any of the regents and send those so-called clones of yourself for a meeting really proves your childishness. Until you show a god damn sign of maturity, I will consider letting you go after Draco personally. I bid you farewell!" Hudson remarked with a higher tone of voice, cutting the communications off.  
  
"Elliot is not one to back off when he is angered... he will stop at nothing to kill Draco... even kill the regents if he is forced to." Thomas remarked, stepping forth.  
  
"When he does make his move, even if it is against my orders, he will learn that his own flaw will be his last." Hudson added leaning in his chair.  
  
"I can't say I agree, Elliot has been almost unbeatable when it comes to battle, he can outnumber anyone, even the dragons stood no chance with him during that battle. We can't underestimate him; he is known to have a greater advantage when he uses those androids of his." Thomas noted, as he remained back first against the wall.  
  
"Elliot's tactics are very well prepared and flawlessly executed... but his plans of vengeance are not full proof. He will disobey me; it's already what he plans to do." Hudson mentioned, a smile pursed on his face.  
  
It was already clear he knew what Elliot was planning, and he knew what would happen. Not by a vision, but by mere history, a lesson that has never been learned by those who keep repeating the mistakes made in the past.  
  
***  
  
A few metal clicks and rattles from the doorknob were the only things heard, as the door opened slowly, Lecha walking inside, wearing her new scarlet red dress, finding it was time for a change in costume, her hair pulled back into a long braided ponytail. She walked inside, placing her shotgun down along the gun-rack, as she took a deep breath, walking into the living room.  
  
"Have a nice drink at the bar?" Draco asked, sitting on the couch with his feet on the table, without the boots, but still with his odor stenched socks, that he didn't wash for quite some time.  
  
His arms were crossed, and a unpleasant frown remained on his face. Somehow he was trouble by something, and Lecha had a feeling she was the cause.  
  
"Mrs. Lecha in trouble... real trouble." Gaby remarked as she leaped up to the right side of Draco, hanging on the side of the couch.  
  
"Just what are you talking about?" Lecha asked aggravated.  
  
"It appears a damn bitch wants you dead, a whole bunch of dumbass thugs are planning to kill you for it. I don't really care what you did, all I'm gonna do is take them out first. I want you to remain out of their sight. Gabby, you remain nearby, but keep yourself hidden, can't have you die this early." Draco mentioned as she nodded.  
  
"Wait, your letting her help you out... I swear you really are insane." Lecha mentioned, shaking her head.  
  
"She's a fast learner... this week she has taken a grand record of taking out a few targets with split second reaction, she is ready. I know one thing, these fools play dirty, just like their skin... might as well have someone cover me in case any snipers try and pick me off." Draco mentioned as he took out his gun, loading a full clip in.  
  
"And just when are you planning on attacking them?" Lecha asked curiously.  
  
"Soon, Gaby, get your firearms, time to take out the trash that reek's this town." Draco remarked, as he stood to his feet, walking over to the door.  
  
"Okie dokie Unkey Draky." She replied still in a cute tone of voice.  
  
Lecha would have stood and prepare herself for battle as well, but she knew it was not her choice, Draco was not willing to allow her to fight, considering she was the target, and she knew he was not to keen on having her out there when it made things more tense for him when he was concerned she would get killed. He cared too much for her, and when something like this occurred, he nearly had died because he was over concerned for her safety.  
  
"Lecha... please... stay outta their sight, it's too much of a concern having you stand nearby while I try and to take them on." Draco mentioned, waiting for their responses.  
  
She nodded, as he shut the door, walking off.  
  
***  
  
"Listen up y'all, Jessica wunts uz ta take down dis one bitch, but I sey we 'ave sum fun wit 'er first... know wud I sayin'." The man said making a rude charades of doing her.  
  
"We gunna git us sum pussy tonight, mmh-mmh." One of the other blacks replied  
  
"Damn straight AJ, dat bitch gonna give us sum good head too." One of the shorter ones replied with a snicker.  
  
Almost the whole gang of blacks laughed loudly, their voices probably loud enough to be heard within the next town over.  
  
BANG!!  
  
One shot went off, as each one looked around, already reaching for their guns, when the short one of the group fell to the ground, flinching.  
  
"Shorty!!" The main leader said, as he ran over to the man.  
  
"I... neva... got... ta... git... head..." With a few simple breaths, the man died, a shot dead to the center of his heart.  
  
"Whoeva killed Shorty's gunna die!" The leader remarked angrily.  
  
"I killed your dumb crony you bass-TURD." Draco said, the last part muttered slowly, to irritate them.  
  
"YA BITCH!! Kill dat fucker, he's Draco 'Hundred Kills' Carter!" The man yelled, as each one opened fire upon his position, firing for about two seconds before the dust settled down, revealing nobody there.  
  
"Gwah... Charlie!!" Everyone turned to find Draco, now using his katana, he had thrust it deep into the taller ones chest, the end now bloodied, as he pulled it out, the dead man falling to the ground.  
  
"Anthony... ya bastard, everyone, take dat bitch out!!" Charlie yelled, as several more came running forth, Draco swinging his katana in every which way, slicing them from their necks, arms, and waists, his moves fast, and deadly, cutting each down, and wounding them so badly that they would bleed to death.  
  
His katana already was covered in blood, from the slicing and stabbing he did with his katana, already he had taken down everyone of the men that charged, his speed greater then theirs, and his mind focused on battle and remained calm, while their anger blinded them from the truth, leading their lives they held with carelessness now taken in one cleaving blade.  
  
Gaby remained behind a few boxes, taking a little glimpse, finding a few men standing high on the rooftops, guns taking aim, as they targeted the engaged in battle Draco. She sprinted off, taking one shot, sending the bullet that struck at perfect aim into the mans head. She dashed quickly, opening fire on any others, taking them down in just one clean perfectly timed shot, keeping herself well hidden from the ground fighters. She took cover once more, finding she had made a complete lap and taken most of the snipers out using all her bullets.  
  
She gasped for air, the rapid movement she was doing had just made her already deplete most of the air she had within her lungs.  
  
Draco stood within the ring of decapitated bodies, blood covering the ground he stood on, his sword stained with the crimson blood that had leaked all over his katana when he cleaved it through his enemies. He glanced with tempted eyes to the last one that remained. Charlie only stood their, shaking in his knees, as he glanced at his now fallen comrades.  
  
"EK... AJ... Keith... Cameron... Shihey..." Charlie glanced around, seeing each one of his comrade's faces, all face down on the floor, dead from the last attacks of the blade.  
  
"You fools run your mouths with not a care in this world, but now you fools talked your last bit of bullshit." Draco stated, taking a step forward.  
  
"I sorray, I wus jus playin', I wusant really gunna rape her, honest!" Charlie begged, backing off.  
  
"Sorry? SORRY!? You really are a damn fool to beg for your life now. You won't escape from me now, your good as dead." Draco commented, as he took a step forward.  
  
"Please... I-I'm beggin ya, spare me, spare m-guwah!!" Draco made his move, in a speed that no naked eye could never catch, he dashed forward, impaling his sword into the pathetic fools heart.  
  
"I spare nobody's life, especially not a pathetic fool such as you." Draco muttered, pulling his sword from the mans heart, kicking the man off his feet and onto his knees.  
  
Jessica looked in horror, her eyes widened and jaw dropped, there out in the middle of town did the ones who were her ticket to salvation were now dead. She now had nothing to hide by anymore; in any case, she was now going to be in real trouble with all the tabs and debts she pushed off just by threatening everyone with being attacked by the gang of wannabe gangsters.  
  
Slowly she moved back, knowing she had to flee from this town, and find another group to milk her life of spoiled gain.  
  
"Trying to leave town Piggy?" Lecha remarked, putting the nose of her barrel to the back of Jessica's head.  
  
Jessica froze in place, shaking as the cold arsenal weapon was pressed against her head.  
  
"No last requests for a swine as rotten as you, time to die here and now!" Lecha concluded, pulling the trigger and blowing Jessica's head clean off her body, her head scattered abound, pulp lying all over the ground.  
  
Kicking the body over, Lecha walked out of where she was, Draco glancing over with a displeased smile.  
  
"Spare me the retro lectures and reminders, you can't expect me to sit back and let Mrs. Piggy run off to another town and make a new ally with another bunch of dumbass hoodlums." Lecha noted with a keen smile.  
  
Draco remained silent, as he glanced down at the dead who surrounded them.  
  
"Yeah, you took down those stupid niggers in just a few strokes. Wish, whash, slash, all using your katana." Gaby remarked, stepping along in her innocent fairy like walk.  
  
"Watch your tongue Gaby; we stereotype them by personality, not by race. These fools though never knew what they were dealing with, and here they lay, dead as they should be." Draco remarked, looking down at the decapitated negroes.  
  
"Sowwy Unkey Draky." She apologized with watery-eyes.  
  
"So far we have been here a week and not one regent has came, this is odd, usually they come after us in a few days. I really am getting suspicious of this." Draco remarked glancing around.  
  
"Gaby, what the hell do you think your doing?" Lecha demanded with a shocked tone glancing down at the grave robbing rascal.  
  
"Hey, finder's keepers...what use is the valuables to a corpse anyway." Gaby mentioned searching all the dead bodies for anything valuable.  
  
Lecha was about to scowl her for her comment, but an idea hit her, as she brought a hand to her chin, pondering up an idea.  
  
"True... but I have a better idea of who to give them to." Lecha said with a smile.  
  
***  
  
"Well I'll be a highlanders Uncle, you really are too kind to give me all these valuables." Bernard remarked, picking up the chains of gold, and a few other pieces of jewery that the trio took from the dead gangsters.  
  
"Look at it this way, they ripped you off, you keep their great gold. I say in the end, the deal is done." Lecha commented with a chuckle.  
  
"Humph, why should that guy get all the goods and we get nothing?" Gaby grumbled with her arms crossed.  
  
"Hush up; you already do the job for free." Draco said, glancing down with piercing eyes.  
  
"Fine, no more beef jerky, and that's a promise." Gaby said crossing her arms.  
  
"No more gun lessons then." Draco replied, with a smirk on his face.  
  
"NO FAIR... grrr, fine..." Gaby hesitatingly replied, as glanced to the ground.  
  
"Tell me this Lecha, ever heard of this little skit, 'The world is a wasteland, owned by a corporation that controls every business...'" Bernard stated.  
  
"In the shadows we operate, our goal clear, revive the world's beauty, and purge those who delay it's day." Lecha finished, with a trustworthy smile.  
  
"Cast in the name of Neo Rogue, Auron shall fall." Both completed at the same time.  
  
"So you are with Neo Rogue as well?" Lecha asked, Bernard nodding as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Yes... Auron once was a corporation that helped aid in keeping this world alive... the farm domes, the home appliance they helped advance since the desert spread... but ever since the late Adolph Taylor became the head CEO fifty years ago, the company seemed to change." Bernard said, wiping down a few glasses, as she turned away from them.  
  
"You worked for them, didn't you?" Lecha asked, as Bernard turned to face her, a sad frown pursed upon his lips.  
  
"My father did, in a the department of agriculture... trying to find a way to get plants to reach their seed spreading state, in order to recover the world to how it was long ago." Bernard stated.  
  
"The days of green... when the desert was smaller, and the world was filled with vegetation." Lecha said with a sigh.  
  
"His research though was forced into DNA mutations. He refused and quit, but they would not allow him to. They captured him and held him reformatory, just so he wouldn't speak. He did escape, and sent me a letter, telling me of it. He died later, they claimed of a accident in a lab, but the incident was a project gone berserk, and they used it to claim he died in, when he was killed by one of the security officers. I wanted to fight them, and searched for those who were against Auron. I did and for thirty years have I served to help bring down that corporation and the present CEO Michael Taylor." He said taking a deep sigh.  
  
"Any word of progress from Blue Phoenix?" Lecha asked, knowing something was up.  
  
"So far support is growing... thanks to that funding you and Draco pulled off. We still are waiting to make a bigger mark, remember, we want to attack the true culprits, not the innocent workers. The council, the regents and the CEO are the real criminals we must take out. We right now are trying to find a place where we can truly attack, but with the strict passwords, and monitoring of the system, we can't seem to pin a good location. We also still are trying to prepare more for battle, and for heavy armory, we cannot win a battle without the right weapons, armor and numbers. Even with all these valuables, it won't be anything to prepare us for battle." Bernard said taking a deep breath.  
  
"There will be support, so far the regents are falling fast, and at this rate, we will annihilate them all." Lecha said with a smile, Bernard froze immediately in place.  
  
"Don't count on it, even with a few falling; the veterans are a lot fiercer then ever. A master assassin, a man who seems to have several copies of himself, a mechanical master who has one huge mech for battle purposes, a heavy master of long range sniping, and the main leader... he is said to have powers that nobody ever crosses. If anything, you three only got the ends deals, regents who were lazy and became weaker over the years." Bernard said with a sigh.  
  
"You underestimate the odds, see I killed the one nobody could even pierce, the great Invulnerable Blake, one shot when I became a dragon, left only his calves and hands." Draco said, taking out his gun and taking aim.  
  
Bernard dropped the glass cup he was cleaning, a loud shatter followed as it hit the ground, his eyes wide opened, tranced on the gun Draco held in his hand.  
  
"Huh, hey Bernard, you okay?" Lecha asked seeing his trance stare.  
  
"Um... was it something I said?" Draco asked, feeling uneasy of the mans trance gaze.  
  
"All my years I have seen many firearms, that there is a gun that I only heard rumors of." He said leaning over to get a closer glimpse at the gun.  
  
"This... you mean this gun...?" Draco said glancing at it.  
  
"You have any idea what that gun is?" Bernard asked as he walked out from behind the counter, going in for a closer look.  
  
"I was told it's a colt pistol, though one of the weapons said to be created by the dragons when they still existed. Someone at Neo Rogue told me, but I didn't think anything about it. Though, now that you brought it up, somehow I think this gun may have been developed as a last resort. I can use my own dragon powers to send a bullet powerful enough to consume just one person. Though I plan to use it only as a last resort, it's power is too dangerous to use when i face off in town. I don't like engaging battles in public, but when the regents come, they want me dead, so I don't have much of a choice."  
  
"Interesting... and I presume the gun is the Devils Hand?" Bernard asked, still staring at the gun.  
  
"Yeah, still sends a fear into many, but that's just how I like it." Draco remarked as he took a deep breath.  
  
"One things strange though, getting off the gun topic, the regents have technology to seek us out, yet they never made their move... it really give me the creeps thinking about it." Bernard mentioned with a shiver.  
  
"You know Blue Phoenix, he has ways to throw them off." Lecha mentioned, trying to not get overworked with fear by his own question.  
  
"No... I doubt... something tells me they know, but yet they plan to attack when the time is right." Lecha said glancing out side.  
  
Gaby slowly reached over to grasp one of the valuable items, keeping quiet as her hand slowly and with quivering suspense.  
  
"GABY, DON'T EVEN DARE LAY ONE FINGER ON THEM!!" Draco shouted, Gaby jumping as her name was called with a squeaky yelp.  
  
Slowly she turned around, smiling with a innocent but uneasy smile, Draco glaring at her in disgust.  
  
***  
  
A parade of several beast strolled along in a fashion lined, a huge minotaur lizard, its golden scales shining in the sun, a cutlass in one hand, a round shield in the other. A few more followed, with two legged lizards in between, either archers or just physical attackers. Goblins hopping along side of the vicious four legged wolves called currs following closely behind, growling viciously, with flocks of birds flying overhead. A tune only certain creatures could hear, a flute giving orders to them by notes, ordering them to move.  
  
Nearby, the beautiful haren piped away, walking casually alongside the parade, clothed in a white scholars robe, her hair rolled into a bun, as her delicate fingers moved rhythmically along the flute, commanding her army of animals, tamed and trained for combat, she was none other then the regent known as 'Tamer Artimis', one of the four regents known to have an army of command behind her.  
  
She strolled slowly, directing her army to move towards the town, piping away tunes only heard by the sharpest ears in the land.  
  
Dwer Dwer-dwur dwer-Dwuuuuur, dwere dwen-den-dwere dwere dwere Dwer Dwer-dwur dwer-Dwuuuuur, dwere dwen dwere dweeer.  
  
The tones rebounding through the tame creature's ears, slowly moving through the intense desert heat of the wasteland, still piping away, leading the creatures of her army all the way to the Narganit, the home of danger.  
  
Close by, a long highlander, using a black scarf to cover his face, two daggers in his holster, and only a black vest on his upper body, a short skin tight black jeans on his waist, as he remained in meditating posture, his eyes close, arms crossed as he awaited to arrive at town.  
  
"Don't care if we are on the same team, Draco is mine and I will terminate anyone who tries to upstage me." Elliot said, watching from a distance, with a devious smile pursed upon his lips.  
  
A few androids remained behind, clad in the same fashion as their main leader, the scarf over the mouth, the long sombrero hats, the long trench coat jackets, tan pants and boots, plus the same guns, they indeed were almost identical, from skin to the wet eye effects.  
  
"Artimis, your army of pets are about to be killed, I will not allow either you or that sick highlander to kill him, he is mine, MINE!" Elliot remarked as he glanced to the parade, with a deep evil laugh.  
  
***  
  
Gaby's ears twitched, she turned facing south, her face expressed confusion and a oncoming battle slowly drawling closer.  
  
"Huh, Gaby, something wrong?" Lecha asked, turning to the girl, Draco looking back as well.  
  
"Can you hear it?" Gaby asked still staring away from them.  
  
"Wha?" Hear what, I cant hear a thing but the air.  
  
Gaby shook her head, still glancing to the south.  
  
"I hear something... a flute, I swear." Gaby mentioned as she glanced back, a serious emotion spread on her face.  
  
"Must be hear ears... their sharper then ours, even someone who descends from the powerful race on the planet." Draco commented, pointing to Gaby's rabbit ears.  
  
"My ears? Just cause their big?" Gaby said, her cheeks getting red in anger at Draco's comment.  
  
"No, no, well, its only by your race, you have better senses with hearing thanks to your stronger eardrums. But do you hear anything else?" Draco asked once more.  
  
Gaby nodded.  
  
"Sounds like Scavengers, a whole lot of 'em, and several other creatures... it could be a circus." Gaby said with little excitement.  
  
"Hardly, no circus travels these lands to make a living; it's too risky with all the outlaws around. A regent and it seems they control a few gross dozen creatures." Draco replied, reaching for his katana.  
  
"Short range weapons I presume?" Lecha asked, reaching within to her dress, and unreeling a whip.  
  
"Yep, Gaby, you best find one quick, you guns wont... be... a... match..."  
  
"I stole this one from a white haired crackpot, a doc no doubt. I call it the pocket mallet, easy to hide, easy to use, and it can hit hard." Gaby remarked taking a swing with it.  
  
Draco and Lecha only looked to one another, and burst out laughing, as Gaby stood their with a disgusted glare, as she leaped up, and pounded Draco and Lecha on the head, not too hard, but enough to make a swelling lump on each of their head.  
  
"Now do you think its funny?" Gaby asked with a more unrighteous look.  
  
Draco and Lecha only mumbled the lines out, unable to think clearly because of their still spinning heads.  
  
"Good, now let's go into battle! BATTLE-BATTLE-BATTLE!!" Gaby cried excitedly.  
  
"If that mallet fails, I ain't protecting her." Lecha mentioned crossing her arms.  
  
"Somehow I think she stands a chance. Lets try and take this one out of town, I'd rather not battle inside this area." Draco said, taking a head start towards Gaby's direction, Lecha sighing as she followed.  
  
Though Draco didn't dash too far from town, the calvary of tamed creatures already were in town, the first of several waves hissed in a howling like voice, currs charged forth with their ever so predator speed. Bracing themselves, Draco remained focused on the leading curr, as it lunged forth, pouncing towards him, ready to push him onto the ground.  
  
In a swift slash, the curr was cleaved into two, vertically from its head to its hide, sliced in half, as it fell down to the ground, its internal organs falling onto the sand, bleeding upon the ground.  
  
"KIIII-YAAAA!!!" Gaby howled out smashing one of the currs in the head with her mallet, forcing it onto the ground.  
  
It rolled along the ground, whimpering as it ran off.  
  
A loud crack only aggravated the currs standing at bay, as Lecha swung the whip at them, making the ever so loud and memorable snap that the whip was well known for. One curr growled loudly, leaping forth, as Lecha slapped it away with the butt of her gun. The curr only got back on its feet, as it started to walk around her, still hissing with saliva drooling from its mouth.  
  
Draco disembodied each of the currs, a smile spread on his face as each fell to the ground. Gaby kept her charm, smashing every curr that tried to get her, each one fleeing with its tail between its legs.  
  
"Awe, poor wittle curries, NOT!" She remarked innocently before revealing she wasn't so sorry for what she had done.  
  
Draco took out one more, before most of the currs who were near began to retreat.  
  
"Draco, Scavengers from above!" Lecha directed as a few came down from the roofs, hissing loudly.  
  
"Leave'em to me." Draco mentioned, dashing towards the descending Scavengers.  
  
In a few cleaving moves with his sword did he slay a few of the falling lizards, from beheading their bodies or from cutting them around the chest or legs area, decapitating and leaving them to bleed to death.  
  
For some lizards, they really are not to well trained, they go down this fast.  
  
Draco mentioned before he turned, finding something flying directly at him. In a split second he ducked, avoiding the shuriken that was purposely thrown inaccurately to draw Draco's attention. Within the shadows did the figure stand, cloaked by the darkness within the alley, he motioned to Draco to follow, warning to kill the females with his stars, his index fingers going across the figures throat.  
  
"Lecha, Gaby, I need you both to keep fighting this army... the regents seem to want me." Draco mentioned running off, before shouting back, "And don't get any ideas of following me, stay here and keep fighting these damn beasts."  
  
"What, and what are you gonna do!?" Gaby yelled.  
  
"Shut up and concentrate on the enemies!" Lecha said whipping a Scavenger out of the way.  
  
Gaby said nothing more, bringing her mallet back, she swung forth sending one of the lizards flying.  
  
***  
  
Draco removed his glasses, placing them in his bottom trench coat pocket, as he walked carefully keeping mind calm, waiting for his hidden opponent to move. In that moment did the figure make a move, his dagger facing forth, ready for the plunge in the outlaws skin. Draco made a quick sidestep, as he took aim, finding his opponent now in daylight, a more healthy, but very evil eyed highlander, drapped in dark cloths, and with three shuriken knives between his fingers, ready to throw them.  
  
"What you plan to do with them, try and hit me with them?" Draco asked as he smirked, grasping his katana tightly.  
  
"You will find out, soon enough!" The highlander remarked throwing the daggers at him, only to miss with Draco sidestepping and avoiding them.  
  
"I guess you're a regent, Veteran if anything since you can't hit me one licks worth." Draco remarked as he gave a cocky smile.  
  
"I am Assassin Zuang of the Gunsmith Regents. You have yet to see anything... an assassin never fails his job. I have yet to use my other assorts of attacks as well." Zuang replied with a snicker.  
  
"Talk all you want, you're a Regent outta style and age. I think I will grant you a early death, considering you need it." Draco said, drawing out his gun as he took aim, his index pulling on the trigger and firing upon the position.  
  
His shot missed as Zuang sidestepped and moved forth as his index fingers tapped upon a few power-points on Draco's shoulders and biceps rendering them paralyzed. Slowly did his fingers let go, his gun falling to the ground, as Draco stood in horror, looking to his now limped hand, as he tried to move it, finding no wince or flinch from his fingers.  
  
"What the hell!? My arm, I can't move it, or feel it!" Draco screamed, finding his arm was no longer active.  
  
"Simple, power-point tapping and making grade a strikes. I now have rendered your arm useless... and this is only the start." Zuang said with a snicker.  
  
"I still have my sword." Draco remarked slashing forth, only to miss, as the highlander dodged it.  
  
"Better keep up, or you will be struck." Zuang remarked throwing a blade at Draco.  
  
Draco avoided it, still keeping his eyes locked on to the highlander. At the same moment did Zuang make his move, as he struck a few vital area's on Draco's leg, making the man stand still, frozen in place, feet locked into play.  
  
"Shit, you have some nerve to make me a sitting duck with one arm!" Draco commented angrily.  
  
"Why is that, you don't even use your full power, why should I waste mine on a damn fool that restrains the use of his greater power." Zuang remarked still keeping his Knives intact, as he got ready to make his move.  
  
"I am not some mindless murderer, I have killed many, by fear or by defense, never by sheer enjoyment... murder is not something that I enjoy, but it the job done." Draco said, still keeping his guard up.  
  
Zuang only snorted, with a pursed smile on his lips.  
  
"Well, guess it is time to die then," Zuang said, as he held his dagger ready to throw a dagger at Draco, but as he was, he threw it forth, upward to the roof, as a loud blast went off, his dagger planting itself into a android above, as it self destructed, Zuang though fell to the ground, dead upon a headshot, as he hit the ground hard, lifeless as a shell.  
  
"What the hell... since when does a damn bot come out and save me?" Draco remarked trying to move, "Shit, I still can't move!"  
  
***  
  
One by one did each of the lizards fall, goblins still remained in their distance as Gaby and Lecha continued their endless attack on the animals that came forth. So far they were losing their edge, all these repetitive creatures really was wearing them down, they couldn't stop the endless waves forever, they would eventually succumb to fatigue.  
  
"Sheesh, they never seem to stop, do they?" Lecha asked herself as she continued to whip at those who dared trek closer to.  
  
The beasts still growled, trekking closer, but a few shots rang out, killing them off, as a few androids from the top of a few buildings stood armed and aiming, as they picked off most of the animals, the shots inflicting pain that caused most of the animals to howl.  
  
"Mrs. Lecha, I don't trust these bots, I think they may be the infinite regent that the brown guy was talking about." Gaby mentioned, as she put her mallet to the ground, drawling out her gun.  
  
"I prefer you restrain from using 'brown' as a description. Likewise, I have the same feeling about them, lets kill them before they kill us." Lecha mentioned, reaching for her gun as the two began an onslaught of firepower that took out each android that stood erect atop the roofs.  
  
Gaby fired accurately, keeping her shots well placed, a direct shot to the head of the androids. Taking them down quick and efficiently. One by one did they drop, each blow scoring another point for the home team.  
  
"This battle is cheaked and mate." Lecha said with a giggle, taking out the last android in sight.  
  
***  
  
"Looks like your all alone, your beast are too far from this point to save you pathetic little ass." Elliot growled, as a few androids surrounded her.  
  
"Insolent bastard, dare you violate our lords own orders!" She remarked, easily angered by Elliot's own presence.  
  
"I don't care what he demands, I want Draco all to myself, and you apparently are in my path." Elliot remarked ready to open fire from each of the six androids that surrounded her.  
  
Wuh-whe-whu-wha -wurrrrr  
  
At that moment a huge bird flew overhead, with one flap of its wings did it unleash a sudden gust that forced the androids off their feet, landing on the ground with a rough landing, as two were picked up by the two legs on the bird, the grasp tightened, the nails digging deep into the mechanical machines, damaging them critically as the bird rose up into the air, before slamming the damaged androids into the remaining ones, forcing them down into the sand, but with a defining pressure.  
  
"Conniving coward, thou dare'est attack me while off guard. A folly it be for you Elliot!" Artimis remarked, as he huge owl flapped several times, sending sand swirling everywhere, covering the now destroyed androids.  
  
"Draco... is... m-iiiiiiiinnnnnneeeeeee" The android replied with a static pausing, as it slowly started to grow into a buzzing voice.  
  
Artimis only snorted, as she tapped the owl, taking her flute as usual as she smiled.  
  
Wer-wer-wer-WHRRRR!  
  
Artimis played, the bird flying off to where her target was.  
  
***  
  
Draco still stood, not able to move his arms or his legs, thanks to the now dead Zuang, he was only able to use one arm, and his only weapon was a sword, since his gun was now several feet from him. His legs still locked, no chance to even reach. Slowly he tried to focus, trying to unleash the powers that once helped him through the near death experience. His attention though was to warped, the idea that he could be shot to death was a threat, even if he cheated death by a stab, his head though was a open wound that would die in one shot.  
  
"Damn, decisions, decisions, decisions, try and go hybrid dragon or wait for an enemy to show up and defend in my state. Really tough choice." Draco thought, as he tried to glance around, waiting for something to show up.  
  
"Whaddya doing standing around!" Lecha muttered, dashing over to where Draco stood, Gaby directly behind taking stance on left, Lecha taking position around the opposite area where Gaby stood.  
  
"Oh, power-points tapped, double kill between that damn highlander and some droid, so if you must know, I CAN'T MOVE MY RIGHT ARM AND MY LEGS!!" Draco shouted, in anger as he couldn't even stand the rubber flowing through his legs, yet his muscles remained in the stance.  
  
"Really, so if I did this, you can't feel it?" Gaby asked, tickling Draco around the thighs.  
  
"Hey... He-heh, stop it... hehe...c'mon... haha... it tickles..." Draco said, giggling in between comments.  
  
BA-BANG!!  
  
Lecha remained in kneeling stance, her gun already smoking from firing as she kept herself focused upon the battle, knowing full well their were more androids around, as the first one dropped down.  
  
"Gaby, could you get me my gun, it could provide some use for my left hand." Draco requested, as Gaby nodded, in a few seconds running over to where the gun was, grasping it tightly, as she handed it to the only hand that Draco still had control in, as he grasped it.  
  
"Good girl, I'll never get on you case of thievery ever again." He remarked with a smile, but grunted as Lecha elbowed him in the chest.  
  
"Cut the bonding crap, were in battle still." Lecha scorned as Draco and Gaby nodded.  
  
Dead silence fell upon the three; a soft wind blew along the ground, as the three waited in anticipation for an attack upon them.  
  
Draco opened fire, striking an android within an abandoned complex; a few more breaking through the wall, as Gaby picked each one off, sending them out, one coming from Lecha's direction. She easily shot the droid down, opening her lock-up barrel. Locking it into place, she scanned quickly as she opened fire, taking them down.  
  
For what seemed like an hour was merely just five minutes, as each one of the androids that tried to attack were shot down in just one simple shot. Each of the now disabled droids laid on the ground with bullet holes through each, the hits mostly to the heads or the chest areas.  
  
The three remained still in the delta formation, backs to one another, as a huge shadow suddenly spread along, all three glancing up to find a huge owl hovering over the entire group.  
  
"Ye three be'est lucky, for thou isn't mine concern at present time." Artimis concluded, standing high on her bird.  
  
"What's the matter, scared to die?" Lecha remarked taking aim to the girl.  
  
"Spare yeself a vainless act, ye comrade be paralyzed. Wise it be fore ye to worry on ye comrade. Other matters I must attend to, a fight thou whilst encounter shall our paths cross once more." Artimis stated, as she once more brought her flute up to her lips.  
  
Du-de-deh Du-de-deh!  
  
She placed once more, the owl flapping its wings once more, as it set off into the sky, flying off into a distance. The trio only stood, stunned mentally by the action took by the reagent, leaving them rather then fighting.  
  
"What in the hell is going on!?" Draco piped out, truly confused by these events.  
  
"I dunno Draco, but I bet this recent encounter didn't go as planned." Lecha mentioned looking to the androids.  
  
"You mean another regent was involved?" Gaby said confused.  
  
"Duh, these androids match the one that is claimed to outnumber any of his opponents; he was known to take down a rowdy group of bandits that tried to loot an entire town." Lecha noted, taking a deep sigh.  
  
"Infinite Elliot, a man known to use his androids for battle, rather then show up and fight himself. He also was known to be a man who created lifelike androids, and I know one of them, it was Slayer Gargol, though none in public knew of him being a android, thanks to the emotions installed into his system. I take it you were the ones to kill it." Bernard said walking forth.  
  
"That's the least of our problem, how the hell is Draco gonna get out of this stance, and get his movement back?" Lecha asked with an pushy tone of voice.  
  
"Well, a few miles off the path of your original destination, last I heard was Dragonier just to clarify the exact target. It is known as Rango, it's a more bazaar then a town, with all the damn markets and people. Get someone named Ray to help you out, that guys a talker, but he is the only one I know who can get Draco in prime condition, and to walk." Bernard stated, with a sigh.  
  
"Understood," Lecha said, getting Draco off his feet, as she staggered trying to carry him to the car. "could you give me a hand with him, he is heavier then he looks."  
  
"Where are my manners." Bernard remarked as he went on the opposite side, helping Lecha carry the paralyzed Draco to the jeep.  
  
***  
  
Once more the trio were back on the road, though this time things were a bit more better, since Draco was paralyzed, they decided to leave him in the back, keeping him in at least prime condition. Gaby though had her own way to kill time, if Lecha didn't take it and throw it out the window.  
  
"Hey Gaby, what the hell are you playing?" Draco asked, noticing Gaby was focused one something.  
  
"'Maverick Hunter Axl', it may not be a 3-D game, but it beats a dumb car racing game any day." Gaby noted, with a sickening tone as she mentioned car racing games.  
  
"Hate those type of games huh? Well, I aint gonna ask where or scowl you, but at least let me play it when we get to town." Draco mentioned with a clear tone.  
  
"Silly Draco, videogames are for kids." She mentioned as a few 'pow' shots went off before what sounded like a explosion.  
  
"NOOOO!!" She cried out in despair. "I died again, game over and I went so far." Gaby said, slouching down.  
  
"Gaby, its only a game, its not the end of the world." Lecha said, trying to be the mother at the moment, but also not wanting to have to hear Gaby whine every time she died.  
  
"It is for Axl, he never reached the final boss." Gaby said, as she put on a fake waterworks.  
  
"Try again then, maybe this time you may win." Draco added.  
  
"Ah, what the hell, not like I got anything better to do." She mentioned, once more going back to playing her little hand-held gameplayer.  
  
***  
  
"You won this battle, but not the war Draco... I will make you pay for destroying what was dear to me, I will make you suffer slowly, yes... slowly... he-he-he-he-he-he, and you will regret ever destroying my creation!" Elliot mentioned, with a vicious cackle that echoed throughout his hidden haven where several hundred androids were stationed.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Next Time:  
  
Ichiro: Tragic loss befalls all, pain that we all try to forget, shoved into the darkness to never be seen. An oath I swore to use my blade I will still uphold, but my will to avenge those who a fiend took from me is just as strong. To make peace with my past, make haste I do to confront the one who took those who were dear to me.  
  
Next Chapter: Ichiro the Wonderer  
  
Authors Notes Well, another chapter done, and in good timing. Right now I feel addicted to a old school game known as Chrono Trigger, really a killer game, though I never was big on them a decade ago. Still, I will try to do what I must, but I wish I got more reviews, cause it seems I only get a few... rather then a bundle, pen types that is, signed. I still will continue, but please, if you ask me to read your fic, be patient, cause I do have a busy schedule. 


	16. Ichiro The Wonderer

Slowly did the doused in sweat party make its way through the desert, the intense heat forcing them to remove most of their heavy suits. Ryu already had his trench coat folded and hung on his shoulder, his tank top drenched with sweat. He slowly moved the canister of water near his mouth, pouring a small dose into his mouth, knowing he had to conserve some of it for the longer while.  
  
Mai and Ichiro also removed a few parts, Ichiro mostly his upper body gi, simply to prevent himself from overheating. Mai though only got down to her bra, not embarrassed to be in it., but needing less heat forcing her to grow hotter with each passing second. Her legs though were still getting a breeze, as she had worn shorts that allowed the circulation of the desert to sway along her legs.  
  
Nina though still was in less clothing, but already tired, the heat indeed was too much for her to stand, especially when walking through a desert during the day. It must have been their luck when they passed by the merchant, otherwise they would not have gone a few steps before falling victim to the suns intense heat.  
  
Ryu continued to walk, wiping the sweat off his forehead, panting as he took a few steps forward, his shaky hand grasping his container, bringing it to his mouth, as he opened the top part, one drop slipping off and landing onto his tongue.  
  
Ryu only groaned, at the rate the party was going, they were going to die of thirst with the already baking sun glaring down upon them. Ryu took a few steps, as he glanced over to Nina with a fatigue smile.  
  
"Nina... mind letting me have a sip?" Ryu pleaded, still panting.  
  
"No way, its not my fault you are so thirsty, maybe you should have conserved water better." She remarked hoarsely, a dry rasping voice was the only tone that came from her mouth.  
  
"Three days in the desert... Ryu, we have to get to an inn, I cannot stand another night out here, we need to rest!" Mai mentioned, already the heat driving her to complain as bad as a spoiled brat.  
  
"No... if we even do stay in one town, we'll only bring more trouble. I don't want to endanger the lives of the innocent, or give into the demands of a corporation such as Auron." Ryu replied still staggeringly walking along.  
  
"Risk is as risk does, stay out here, innocents out of danger. Stay at night in a town, trouble arrives at morrow. Outcome at this point shall be our fatigue overpowering us to the ground, a perfect opportunity for the regents to make a move in and capture us." Ichiro noted, as he kept his ever so calm and high posture walk.  
  
"I cannot bear the burden, what happened in that last town was too much, the regents are really growing desperate to got to this many great lengths to even capture us." Ryu said, panting once more.  
  
"Ryu, please... can't we stop at a town?" Nina begged once more.  
  
Ryu didn't answer, he stopped short, as Nina asked, remaining silent for a few seconds before falling to the ground, the heat now overcoming him, forcing him down into faint.  
  
Nina moved over, kneeling over, noticing Ryu was now out cold. She took a deep sigh, concentrating on trying to gather the energy to create a water spell, but with her body already depleting of its strength, the sun weakening her already cooling body, she, like Ryu fell victim to the intense heat.  
  
"Damn you two..." Mai grumbled, as she fell down to ground as well, Ichiro shortly after, the four finally had succumb to the fatigue of little sleep, exhausting heat, and their body now past their weakening limits.  
  
Slowly his eyes opened, a clear ray of sun shining into the well made room, the room must have been a fortune. The walls unstained, shelves well organized and decorated, and decorated down to the last bit, easily the place was a well built and kept area, not a speck of dust could be found anywhere.  
  
Wes groaned, glancing around, sitting slowly up, as he rubbed his head, glancing at his hand, noticing the bandages on his hands, and other area's. He yawned, stretching a bit, as a sharp spiking pain ran through his body, he growled, feeling the sting as he took a deep breath, glancing around the area.  
  
"Finally decided to wake up you jerk!" A raspy feminine voice greeted, as Wes glanced over to the glaring eyes of Cherry.  
  
"How long was I out?" Wes asked, not caring why she was so foolish.  
  
"About three days, if you must know you cheating bastard." She said, taking a step closer, before slapping his face hard.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Wes asked, rubbing his red cheek.  
  
"Who is Kiki? I know she ain't a sibling of yours!" Cherry continued to demand, wanting answers.  
  
"I thought we took a break, remember, your parents ain't too keen on the idea of you and me being married, much less together," Wes noted, staring deep into her eyes, "And yes, I did hook up with a girl, someone from my past." Wes told her of the events, the Regents, Kiki, the tragic end, and his way of dealing with it.  
  
"I see... you really have had it rough since we parted." She said, sighing as she glanced down sadly.  
  
"No need to apologize, i guess I did cheat, but if anything... I still have a regret of abandoning my friends... and in Delfina, they really are gonna kick my ass for this." Wes remarked shaking his head.  
  
"If their alive, word has it that the outrage was caused by a Fae, but if I know anything, by what you told me, the regents are the reason this happened. The public though is not going against Auron though, that would be like challenging... well... a entire army." Cherry said shaking her head.  
  
"You know of their power, don't you?" Wes asked very suspicious.  
  
"My parents work for them, they own almost everything. Electricity, Farm Domes, Vehicles, they make all the things vital to us. You up against perhaps the one thing that has kept this world alive, and trust me... if they fall, this world would become the outlaw turf, anarchy zone if anything." Cherry said, shaking her head at the thought.  
  
"As if it isn't, Auron still doesn't push its assault on them. That corporation is not looking out for people; it just uses them as its gain for cash." Wes remarked still not liking the company.  
  
"That's not true, the corporation is not evil. Well... not everyone. My parents worked hard to help improve the medical treatments and to ensure that it was available to those who needed it. They did succeed; they helped save many lives, many of them defenders of peace. Auron may have its dark sides, but not everyone is part of it. There are those who do work to give people the items to help everyone out." She concluded, really trying to get Wes to change his view of Auron.  
  
"They are innocent; the true culprit though is the head of that organization. I bet money is nothing to him, all he desires is power." Wes said with sheer arrogance.  
  
"I feel you are right about that, the president isn't much of a big joy... I wonder what he really is after... New Wyndia may be an old relic of pure solitude, but what would he get from owning it?" Cherry asked, really curious.  
  
Wes shook his head, for once, he really didn't know what to even say, there were so many reasons, but none that easily could perhaps mark the true words that the president would remark.  
  
Ryu groaned, slowly sitting up, as he glanced around the place, finding himself inside a tent, cushioned by a few pillows placed under him, as he found a glass of water sitting next to him.  
  
"Ah, you are finally awake I see." Came a more sincere voice, a more Middle Eastern accent.  
  
"Where am I?" Ryu asked slowly waking up.  
  
"In the Village of Oasis, we live near this town to help guard the water in the area." He mentioned, offering the drink to Ryu, "Drink up, you need some water." The man mentioned as Ryu grasped the cup, taking a few good gulps of the refreshing water, taking a deep purkish 'Ahh' as the water soothed his throat. "Your friends are in the other tents, you lucky Mune found you." He mentioned, as a young boy walked in, wearing a silky white robe, his arms bare, with a towel wrapped around his head.  
  
"Any of them wake up yet?" Ryu asked concerned.  
  
"The doggy and the foxgirl have, though the winged one has yet to open her eyes." The man said with a deep sigh.  
  
"What tent is she in." Ryu asked as he stood to his feet.  
  
"You sure it's a good idea for you to even walk?" The man asked concerned.  
  
"Trust me, I am fine." Ryu stated as he started out.  
  
"You may not be well for long, you were nearly dehydrated when I found you, chances are your gonna end up going out again." The man mentioned.  
  
Ryu though ignored the man, compared to what always happened in town, the regents were only a few steps behind and gaining. The last battle still burned a heavy hole in Ryu's dread of the regents even venturing into this village. With the fact that the regents pulled out all stops, it was more obvious that they didn't care who was in the way, they were their to get them, alive and in full body.  
  
Rushing outside, he looked into one tent to another, as he shook his head. Looking into each tent within the area, only staying a second before departing to search another for the one he already guarded this long. Finally, he found her, still out, but innocent as any sleeping beauty, he still knew it was time to wake her up. She was still in the same cloths, though she had sand coating her in certain areas.  
  
"Still as cute as ever." Ryu mentioned, as he walked forward, glancing over Nina, he knelt down, placing his hand softly onto her shimmering with beauty face.  
  
Slowly, a soft groan came from the innocuous Nina, her eyes opening slowly as her sea blue eyes came into view. Ryu only smiled, glancing down at her as he kept his hand on her cheek.  
  
"Finally decided to wake up, or were you playing opossum until you knew I would show up?" Ryu asked only as a joke, Nina only laughing afterwards.  
  
"So where are we now Ryu?" She asked, knowing just by his smile he was fine.  
  
"Doesn't matter, we should get out of here before it's too late!" Ryu remarked, standing to his feet as he walked to the outside.  
  
"No!"  
  
Ryu stopped turning around, meeting with a not so welcoming eyes, Nina glaring at him with angry eyes, she wasn't in the mood to go anywhere obviously.  
  
"We can't remain here, we might as well-"  
  
"Run like cowards... we can't keep up that pace, well fall victim to weariness then avoid others. Ryu, I know you fear for others, but if there is a reason Auron is after me, it is to learn the location of that land, they want it for their own battleship, nothing else." Nina mentioned, as she kept her eyes locked onto Ryu's.  
  
Ryu sighed, for once he knew she was right, he was being a coward. Even if it was for the sake of the people, it was still a cowards act to run and avoid conflict, especially one that he already had dueled the regents to a death over custody of the Fae. Just because of one damn incident he was going to throw all of it away, for one disaster of the town.  
  
"You are right, Nina." He said, closing his eyes, "Though one thing troubles me... how can people even live with one damn business owning the entire market? They own perhaps the world, business wise and life wise, all of everyone lives in this world controlled by them." Ryu mentioned shaking his head.  
  
"I... I can't even know... its like this desert pushes one to despair and succumb to the corporations desires. Maybe that's why so many thugs rule this land." Nina answered shaking her head.  
  
"Glad to see your awake birdy." Mai said as she stood at the entrance of the tent. "Up for a bath?" Mai asked, as Nina stood nodding.  
  
It had been three days since anyone got a bath, though Ryu wasn't to concern with getting himself washed and cleaned up, he was more concerned about the regents, already it seemed they were desperate enough to endanger an entire town just to get one girl. With already the might of a few flunky bots to help aid them, it was a wonder just what would come next.  
  
"Better at least stay close to her." Ryu thought, standing to his feet, as he followed where the two girls were heading.  
  
"Lord Hudson, thou allow'est the fiendish swine to dare assail his comrades in the midst's of battle and get away with it? Has thou lost their sense of chivalry and turned bitter to the world as well?" Artimis muttered scornfully as Hudson only remained silent, his eyes still the same cold glowing yellow eyes as usual.  
  
He glared at her with neither a smile nor a frown, but a poker face as he sighed.  
  
"Elliot Picard is not my responsibility. You forget, when he is easily disturbed, he goes off doing things on his own, not by our orders. His obsession will lead to his death, even as well planned as it is, his obsession for vengeance is what blinds him." Hudson remarked with a smile.  
  
"Bah, thou has spouted nothing but mere facts. I demand a transfer to taking on the Fae. There I won't have to be cautious of an attack by a backstabber like that infidel Elliot!!" Artimis remarked, flattening her palms along the desk, as she glared temperamentally at Hudson.  
  
Hudson only smiled as he looked up with softer eyes then usual.  
  
"As you wish, I did give someone else a position, but seeing as one man who yields a blade for offense, I feel you are the one who will be able to capture the Fae and her friends. Be warned, next time I will not tolerate failure, best capture them or else you shall join those who have failed already." He remarked, his eyes returning to the chilling shine they always seemed to give off.  
  
"Understood m'lord." She replied, bowing in respect, as she turned walking off to the door, as Thomas stood aside, giving a nod of respect as Artimis passed by and left the office.  
  
He once more walked over to where Hudson was, hearing most of the conversation that had occurred, and about Elliot.  
  
"Why are we not going after Picard? That maniac will stop at nothing to get his way, even endanger our own employee's just to kill one man. For someone who is vice president of this huge corporation, you really are making a poor decision to not deal with him." Thomas spouted, as he advanced towards the desk.  
  
"Spare me the sermons, my first priority is to capture and interrogate the Fae, Draco is second priority, and not that important that it needs my attention." Hudson remarked, locking his glaring eyes to Thomas innocent green grass eyes, sending a cold chill down the clanswolfs spine.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Thomas blinked once, shaking off the effect Hudson was using on him, as he got up the strength to object to Hudson's decision.  
  
"If you won't deal with the problem, then I will." Thomas remarked walking to the door, as he slammed it shut.  
  
Hudson only smiled, leaning back into his chair with a smile pursed upon his face.  
  
"Always did have the heart to take things into his own hands when he didn't agree with my choices. At least he'll send the message to Elliot telling him to back of. I only wonder, will it get through to that obsessed fool or will it be only in vain that Thomas made such a move?" Hudson thought, really wondering what the outcome would be.  
  
Thomas though was doing only what was good for the innocent people, being that his main priority was to always look out for the innocent civilians. Hudson had good reason to make him second in command of the Gunsmith Regents, for his greater concern for the public and the ability to take control of a situation whenever Hudson seemed to want no part. Hudson was at the point right now, where he didn't have one bit of care for what Elliot did, as long as he wasn't trying to kill the Fae or those dear to her, then Elliot was a mere fly waiting to be swatted.  
  
"Do what you must Thomas, just don't disappoint me." Hudson remarked, returning once more to his work.  
  
"Better not peek Ryu!" Nina teased, washing herself with a bit of water, the cool liquid running along her body, cooling it off slowly.  
  
Ryu only remained silent, knowing it wasn't worth the trouble to reply. The already cooling shade from behind the rock was better then being out in the glaring sun, withering down. Ryu only laid back, for once maybe Nina was right, just forget about all the disasters that occurred in that one town. He took a deep breath, leaning back, dosing off as his eyes closed.  
  
The soft and careless splashing still could be heard, somehow relaxing to Ryu's ears. Ichiro though remained in meditation stance, sitting on the ground, spacing out, his arms to his side, and his breathing calm as waves of the ocean. Ryu always did wonder how the guy could remain so calm, even when facing several shots from all sides. A mystery Ichiro was, the grassrunner who always presented a poker face, neither anger nor enjoyment seemed to ever be pursed upon his face.  
  
"Tell me Ichiro, just why are you protecting Nina. I mean, Mai we know was a spy, but turned against them when Duane endangered a town. So what's your story?" Ryu asked, opening his eyes, as he waiting for Ichiro's reply.  
  
Ichiro remained silent for a while, before lifting his head up, but remained facing away from Ryu.  
  
"The same group your cousin works for, Neo Rogue." Ichiro replied calmly, still in sitting position.  
  
"You must be joking... but it might explain why he has that girl with him." Ryu said, bringing his hand to his chin as he rubbed it, amused by what Ichiro just mentioned.  
  
"Draco is not some demonic outlaw, truth be he was a child that feared adults. You should understand why." Ichiro mentioned, as he glanced to Ryu.  
  
"My Uncle, but to Draco, it was his own father. I finally understood he was abused when my parents told me. They tried to help Draco's father cope with his great loss, but what made them back off is beyond me. I guess he knew the secret and he blackmailed them. Why else would my mother not risk it, or my father." He mentioned shaking his head.  
  
"Every story has more then one set perception. Our eyes see, our brain thinks, our body reacts, and when its all finished, we either put it aside to never revisit or rethink of it. The other result it to think and find a meaning and lesson, that is what history seems to never reach." Ichiro said with a sigh.  
  
"...Okay... now I am just braindead... I think I will just back off while I still can think." Ryu mentioned, really brainwarped by Ichiro's perhaps truest but mind-twisting tirade.  
  
Nina and Mai still remained in the water, less splashing occurred around the place. Though nearby, between the bushes of desert grass, a short bot remained hidden, armed with a tiny pistol turret built in, as it slowly took aim, ready to fire one stun dart upon both the two girl that where still washing up, still bathing to get most of the sand and filth washed off from their bodies and their hair. It loaded up the first dart, the target being none other then the unsuspecting Fae. As it was about to fire, it was cleaved into two pieces, Ichiro standing directly where it was, blade drawn from its sheath, as he remained knelt even after the bot was finished.  
  
"Wh- Ichiro, what are you doing here!?" Nina said, covering most of her body, Mai only standing, not much scared to be seen naked unlike Nina.  
  
She looked at the now sliced open bot, wondering why it had not blown up like most of the robots Glitz created had done. It was odd though, for some reason, she had not been able to notice it, but Ichiro seemed to just know where it was, and destroy it. Though she noticed something out of place, a piece of paper tucked tightly into one open vent, perhaps planted in for the purpose of being delivered to them.  
  
"What the, is it me, or does that bot have a piece of paper inside?" Mai asked, seeing as how most paper these days was recycled from old scraps, since tree's that grew fruits where the only tree's that so far existed.  
  
Ichiro placed his blade back in his sheath, as he walked over to the sliced bot, examining the now destroyed bot, as he knelt down, glancing over it, picking out the folded up paper. He opened it up, remaining silent, reading over the letter, his muzzle twitching once, as it seemed his expression turned bitter, he released the paper, letting it fall slowly to the ground before he sliced it in half, using his katana to do the job.  
  
He turned away from Nina and Mai, sheathing his katana once more, as he started to walk off.  
  
"Ichiro, what did it say?" Nina asked, always curious.  
  
"Trouble... an army of beasts is heading this way. You three must confront them, I have business to attend to." Ichiro mentioned as he walked off once more.  
  
"Just where are you going? Your not abandoning us, are you?" Mai said, not really sure his business was honest at all.  
  
"I must keep an oath I made to those I lost in the past. None of you follow, stay put and stop the tamer who pipes to control the savage beasts." Ichiro said walking onward, into the desert.  
  
The three that remained only sat their puzzled; Ichiro now had left them, and ordered them to stay put. Ryu still remained behind the rock, having the utmost respect to girls and their privacy. Though he already knew by Ichiro's tone that something bothered the samurai, something in that letter must have stirred a lost memory up.  
  
"Why is he so desperate to go off alone?" Nina asked, not aware of the emotion of fulfillment in Ichiro's voice, though she never did notice much, considering he always remained poker-faced.  
  
"Perhaps one of the regents is someone he knows... I have a hunch who..." Mai replied, Nina gazing over to her to know.  
  
Ichiro kept his pace up, walking through the desert with a calm heart, but in his beady eyes images of the past flickered, in the blink of an eye, his past played before him, but paused on one face that he remembered for so long, someone he searched for, someone that he hunted, a traitor that in the past had took those so dear to his heart. His right hand slowly moved up to his face, his index finger traced along the thin scar that had been cut deep enough to his skin. The mark that was left by a evil hearted man. Ichiro took a deep breath, closing his eyes once, as his hand covered the entire scar, before his eyes opened, gazing out ahead, and two words slipped out of his lips.  
  
"Yu Lee..." He hissed out loud to himself.  
  
Once more, like the rushing waters of a river did the past wash into his mind, a flashback once more occurring as he thought back to the past, the days of hardships, of joy, and of the tragic event in his lift.  
  
A dojo well protected by a few walls, gates of marble and stone, built to keep out those who would dare try and attack the village and rob it of its wealth. The area was more of a feudal era, where swords were the basic weapon, the days when samurai were highly respected. The entire dojo was made from wood, crafted like any ancient dojo, from wooden floors right down to the candle lit areas. Scrolls hung along the walls, and a few antique statues and designs were placed in certain area's to decorate the room, a few windows open to allow the sun into the area.  
  
The clashing of two wooden sticks could be heard, a young grassrunner wearing a sky blue robe and wooden sandals and an elderly bearded old canine, clad in a red master's attire, with the breastplate armor along his upper body, wooden sandals as well covered his feet. The two were remained locked in a fight, so far the young grassrunner was able to block every attack thrown at him, his face though already showing signs of fatigue while the elder seemed more in shape, still coming at the young one with all he had. The young one still tried, but in on steep slash, the old man forded the stick from the youths hands, the hit centered at the knuckles, as the youth fell to the ground, rear end first, taking a deep sigh, his eyes glancing to the ground in shame.  
  
"Sensei... I... I just can't do it... I'm no good at this." The youth replied, shaking his head.  
  
"Ichiro, doubting yourself leads only to failure... clear your mind and focus, tensing up is what will lead you to defeat. Remember this well my pupil." The old hound said, as he walked over picking up Ichiro's wooden stick and tossing it to him.  
  
Ichiro immediately grasped the hilt area of the wooden sword, as he stood up graciously, taking defense stance once again, as the two began to once more train. Ichiro remember his sensei's words by heart, even as a youth, his hair didn't cover his entire face, and he still had some of the childish charm in him, the slim chubbiness in his arms, the short muzzle. Even as small as he was, he still was a determined young boy who since he was finally able to walk, he was trained to fight. Forced into discipline training, to control himself to even extent and deal with all signs of stress. He practiced day in and day out, to control himself to whatever extent possible.  
  
Eight years old he was, and one of many students in the area, orphaned since he was abandoned there, taken under the arms of the elder, along with many others. Though this day was the day he made his first spark of progress. He kept his defensive stance, blocking each of the swings his sensei made, keeping his mind in calm, and remaining focused on his sensei's movements, waiting for the right time to disarm him.  
  
Ichiro found the right point, seeing his sensei already loosening his grip, Ichiro gave an upward slash, forcing the stick from his sensei's hand, as Ichiro remained in his stance, keeping his eyes on his sensei.  
  
His sensei only smiled, before taking a few steps closer, his warm eyes glancing down at Ichiro's, as he bowed in respect to Ichiro.  
  
"Pupil Ichiro, you have proved yourself worthy to advance higher in the swordsmanship of Shin Du Kin, you shall enter the . I advise you start sharpening your skills, young one. The path you will enter is treacherous, one that requires great self-discipline and control; in addition, time and effort are essential if one wishes to sensei every one of the moves." The sensei said, Ichiro listening to every word.  
  
"Understood sensei, I will not disappoint you." Ichiro said, bowing in respect, as he turned and started to walk off the platform, heading out of the dojo and into the main part of the area.  
  
The area was with some vegetation, grass growing around a portion of the village with marble sidewalks placed around making a path to walk on,, a small stream flowed through the village, giving it its water that helped keep the place alive. A few houses were built just as the dojo, to mimic the ages the entire place represented. While Ichiro had no knowledge of the world, it was said to already be nothing but a society ravaged by violence, and only few were allowed out.  
  
"So, your going to be joining the rest as well."  
  
Ichiro turned to find a grassrunner almost like him, only his fur was more of a reddish brown color, and a his ears were a bit shorter and less oval on the ears then Ichiro's was, more pointed on the end. He also wore a yellow robe, mostly since he was also part of Ichiro's class, it was necessary.  
  
"Yu Lee, always the big brother to keep the eye on me." Ichiro remarked as he turned, seeing his friend leaning against the dojo, a smile pursed on his lips.  
  
"Brothers... I guess we are like them, by bond if not blood." He remarked walking forward, the two starting to talk while they took a stroll.  
  
"Tell me Ichiro... do you believe all this nonsense that a sword is best used for a defense then offense?" Lee asked angrily.  
  
"How can you say that? Sensei told us so, didn't you see him take out those arrows?" Ichiro mentioned, defending his own belief.  
  
"Foolish disciple, why do you think our sensei tells us this world is nothing but violence. I feel our sensei is hiding the truth, that a sword is outdated, that the world outside those wall is one that will kill us all. Tell me Ichiro, since when can a sword protect you when a rock falls?" Lee asked, denouncing all that he believed in.  
  
"For someone who has followed him for years, why now is it you turn your back on him?" Ichiro countered, really wondering what Lee was getting to.  
  
"Shin Du Kin is too much of this 'defense' crap then it is about attacking. What good is defense when were up against an entire army huh?" Lee asked, more arrogant then before.  
  
Ichiro didn't know what to say, he never did question the idea himself, and he didn't even consider such a scenario a problem.  
  
"Humph, even you can't answer, 'cause you have no real answer to it." Lee remarked, as his face remained bitter.  
  
Ichiro though held his anger in, venting it was against the teachings he was given and he would not be let off easy if he dare strike Lee.  
  
"Speak what you may Lee, but you still follow the teachings, yet you spit at them in the shadows. You lack honor and respect to others." Ichiro mentioned, as his friend only laughed amused.  
  
"I was kidding Ichiro, sheesh, just something I overheard from one of the advanced students. Though it does make you think, don't it?" Lee mentioned, as Ichiro nodded, though inside his heart was filled with confusion on what to even believe.  
  
Dwure deh-do Deh-Do DEH-DO Dere din-da dere der-dwere.  
  
Once more the Tamer Artimis set off, to the Oasis village, where it was said the Fae was, an mass army of her beast marched forth in a large parade, goblins, currs, bugs, and lizards, All following the airborne tamer who rode the owl. She placed her flute ever so flawlessly, not missing one note or beat as she piped. The herd of her own still followed, loyal to death they were, not one out of place or out of the single march.  
  
"This battle tis mine for the taking." She thought, mentally cackling, as she continued to pipe away.  
  
Ichiro continued his journey, knowing where to meet his opponent. Though he still reminisced upon his past, the times of joy.  
  
"Yulia..." He softly spoke, his breath stolen from his lungs.  
  
As Ichiro did attend the advanced class of Shin Du Kin, he found it both more of a challenge and more control demanding then ever. Though one thing that would remain deep in his heart was the day he first met the girl he was destined to fall in love with. Even if the village resembled the feudal era, it wasn't repeating the sexist nature a few of the eras represented. Yulia was one of the well trained students, as well as the sensei's own daughter.  
  
"Ichiro, you and Yulia are to spa against one another, the one to disarm the other first shall be the winner." The sensei mentioned, as the two knelt to one another before drawing their katanas for battle.  
  
Ichiro was first to make his move, swiping from under, keeping his sword at an angle meant to disarm, but only collided as his opponents hands grasped her swords hilt tightly, as she kept the two in check, eye to eye, locked to one another.  
  
The two broke, as Yulia went onto the offense this time, the two metal swords clashing against one another, before each position switched. Ichiro and Yulia seemed evenly matched, each one remaining calm throughout the entire battle, striking at one another carefully and accurately, their eyes still meeting. Yulia was just like Ichiro, a female grassrunner with golden flocks of hair, ever so beautiful as any other gorgeous babe could ever be.  
  
Even with her tender eyes and feminine charm of moves, Ichiro still kept his heart focused on his true goal, to become greater, to master all that was in the Shin Du Kin style of fighting. Even if the words that Yu Lee mentioned did bother him a few times, he shoved them aside, focusing himself onto becoming more in control, to defeat the those who were his rivals, to become the best and perhaps master all moves that were Shin Du Kin.  
  
Finally, Ichiro was able to make his move, as he slashed upward before flipping Yulia's sword to the left, the hilt slipping from her hands, as the sword landed smack down into the wooden area. Ichiro took a sigh of relief, the two bowing as the battle was done.  
  
"Well done Ichiro, you are improving with each passing week. Yulia, you also fought honorably, just try to keep your eyes on the opponents movements." The sensei mentioned, as Yulia bowed with a 'Yes Sensei' following.  
  
She slowly pulled her sword implanted in the wood, as she walked out, Ichiro watching her as she left the dojo.  
  
"Leaving yourself distracted is not a good thing Ichiro; it is a path often leading to death." His master mentioned, walking closer to him.  
  
"Forgive me sensei, it's just-"  
  
"No need for apologies Ichiro, just warning you. It is normal for ones eyes to become attracted to the opposite sex at this time. You're indeed growing, and with that growth comes change, mentally and physically. Even if Yulia is my granddaughter, she still has her own decisions to make. Be warned though, you are but one of several falling for her. It may be a battle, but you must choose what you want... I have faith you will find the right path."  
  
Ichiro though already was lovesick, ever since that day, he either by luck or by sheer will was able to keep her from clouding his mind. He already was becoming better and better, soon joining the ranks of four students including him. Yet within his mind she stayed, for two years he tried to express his true feelings to her, yet his trembling heart and fear of rejection seemed to get the most of him, forcing him to flee. Yet he did gain the courage, to go over and speak to her.  
  
He walked over, as she sat near the gorgeous lily flower pond, innocent and beautiful as ever. His stomach turned as he took a few steps closer, his heart beating ever so faster. She turned smiling to him, her eyes welcoming him as always.  
  
"Hello Ichiro." She said, the voice melting Ichrio's own heart, but he stood tall, still keeping his emotions hidden.  
  
"Y-Yulia... I... have something... to tell you." He said groggily, shaking with anxiety from his legs, already loosing it.  
  
"Are you okay Ichiro?" She asked, seeing him shiver oddly.  
  
"I... well, for... I..." Ichiro already was stuttering, he couldn't seem to even say what he meant, his heart beating ever so hard it could burst out from his chest at any second.  
  
"You what?" She asked, a worried emotion pursed on her face.  
  
Panting with embarrassment, he took a deep breath, summoning the iron will he always had, as he finally spoke with a normal and ever so genuine tone of voice  
  
"... I love you... Yulia." He finally mentioned a bashful grin on his face, as he still kept his eyes latched to her face.  
  
She smiled, giggling in a girlish tone as before. She stood to her feet, hands together at her waist, as she slowly walked over to him, with a welcoming smile on her face.  
  
"Guess it really is hard for the grand Ichiro to admit his feelings to a girl such as me." She mockingly said, delicately running her right hand across his muzzle, leaning closer to him, kissing him on the left side of his muzzle.  
  
Ichiro remained silent, keeping his beady eyes on her, a please grin spread upon his face.  
  
"Feeling are mutual as well?" He asked, getting a nod from her.  
  
"You one of the few men the girls in this area talk of. Though, mind sitting with me, its already near evening." She said, in a way asking him out on a date.  
  
Ichiro was breathless, he still couldn't believe that what was once something he only dreamed of was now being lived. He nodded calmly, taking one of her hands, as the two walked over, taking a seat at the waterfall, both remaining silent, watching the sun slowly fall behind the mountains that surrounded the village landscape, a sky of exotic colors filling the sky, the clouds colored in such vivid colors, the two feeling ever so bonded, their hearts melting together. What seemed like only an hour was mere minutes. The sky slowly starting to darken as the sun once more left the area.  
  
Ichiro was about to part, but the soft and sad whimper stopped him dead in his tracks.  
  
"Please, stay with me a bit longer." She begged, both of her arms restraining his, a face so sad that you would have to be truly impure of heart to ever decline it.  
  
Ichiro sighed, even if the next day was another day of practicing; he still took it serious, not wanting to let his sensei down. Though his sensei had asked if Ichiro had told the girl of his feelings numerous times and occasionally, but a moment like this was not very often. Ichiro only gave one nod, as he sat down, placing his free arm around her shoulders, as she leaned onto his shoulder, both quiet, enjoying the time together, being one together at heart, and by soul.  
  
"Hungry Wes-chan?" Cherry asked, bringing in a tray of food, mostly a bit of meat and a few side dishes of vegetables, as she set a cup to the top right of the dish.  
  
Wes only licked his lips, it was a while since he actually had something, and boy was his stomach growling for it. Cherry smiled, patting him on the head, as she stood by, watching as he picked up the meat, and ripped it apart piece by piece. She only giggled, seeing him eat like a wild carnivore, his face already covered by most of the grease and sauce put on the steak.  
  
Wes ignored it, munching down every bit of the beef on the steak. He gave a pleasing sigh, taking the cup to his side and drinking it down until the cup had only a tiny drop of water left.  
  
"You gonna eat your vegetables?" She asked, waiting for his response.  
  
"Yuck, I hate vegetables." He spat, making a disgusted face.  
  
"Don't be such a baby, you know you like them." She said, pushing the plate forward.  
  
"I won't eat them, I don't care if they are good for you, I don't like'em." He replied, pushing it back.  
  
Cherry sighed, shaking her head, she did tease him time to time, but at this point, she didn't decide to push Wes into making him eat them, since he did have a fed up tone with her relentlessness to make him eat the greens.  
  
"Okay then, I ain't gonna push you." She replied, crossing her arms.  
  
"Yeah right, I know what your gonna do, when I let my guard down, your gonna shove a spoonful into my mouth, and hold my nose, expecting me to swallow it." He mentioned, giving narrowed eyes to her.  
  
"Rats, I thought I had the perfect plan ever." She sarcastically remarked friendly, with a playful grin on her face.  
  
Wes laughed, as he smiled, looking to Cherry, who looked to him with joy. Perhaps she was the one he was destined to be with, and how could he not. While she was like Kiki in certain ways, she was very energetic, seemingly up to his level as usual.  
  
"Hey Cherry, when I am done helping my friends out, maybe we both can get married. I know it may be long, but-"  
  
Cherry put her index finger onto his mouth, shaking her head slowly.  
  
"No need to explain, and I will wait for you Wes, even if it takes a decade." She said, leaning forward, as she kissed him passionately on his lips.  
  
Wes only smiled, kissing back, the two remaining what appeared to be an eternity locked together lip to lip as they kissed on another. Wes though broke the kiss, as he stood up, groaning as there was some pain.  
  
"Here, take one of these, it should heal the rest of you up in no time flat." She mentioned with a smile.  
  
Wes took the odd tablet from her head glancing it over, a round clear oval liquid pill, he placed in inside his mouth swallowing it, feeling little effect.  
  
"It does take time to actually start working." She mentioned, as Wes only nodded.  
  
"Thanks Cherry, for everything. Now, I gotta get back to Ryu and the others, though I might not be welcomed back so warm-heartedly." Wes mentioned, already thinking of what they would do when he arrived, mainly beating him like crazy.  
  
"Not a problem Wesy-chan." She added with a toothy smile.  
  
Wes only smirked, before walking out, though stopped, noticing how long the hallway was and just how many door there were.  
  
"Um, Cherry dear, where exactly is the exit and my car at?" Wes asked waiting for her replay.  
  
"I thought you would have figured things out by now, since you were here last time." She replied, pointing the direction.  
  
"I lack navigating small distances... usually I just drive only by the direction the town could be." Wes replied, scratching his head.  
  
Cherry sighed, shaking her head with a bit of frustration.  
  
"Oh Wes, what am I ever going to do with you." She said teasingly as she took his hand, leading him to where he needed to go.  
  
Loud roars rang throughout the village, a hisses by the tongues of a lizard, as scavengers made their way into the village, leaping over one tent as they gazed over to Ryu and the other, who were well ready for a fight.  
  
"Guess the party's getting started." Ryu remarked as he drew his sword out.  
  
"Damn, looks like she brought the damn zoo!" Mai commented as she opened fire on one of the scavengers that leaped towards her.  
  
"There's too many of them, they'll overrun this village at this rate!!" Nina mentioned, very concerned of using her magic.  
  
Ryu ran forth, using his sword to cleave through most of the scavengers, before he was rammed hard by a yanbull. Being thrown a few feet back, he hit the ground with a nerve wracking impact, but staggeringly stood up, dusting the sand that was on him off, as he glanced to the yanbull already shoveling the ground, preparing for it's next move.  
  
Ryu didn't say a word, as the bull started charging, Ryu pulled out his gun, taking one shot that was aimed directly for the head, making a perfect shot that killed the cow upon instant impact, the brain critically damaged to death by the shot.  
  
"Who's next!?" Ryu shouted out, as a few more came charging at him.  
  
"I had to ask. Well, lets see what is faster, my bullets, or the stampeding bulls." He remarked as he aimed sharp and fired fast, landing each shot perfectly in the head of the bulls.  
  
One by one each of the charging yanbull's fell to the ground, dead by one shot, as they remained on the ground, Ryu smiling proudly at his kill.  
  
Blowing the smoke from the nose, he smirked in his ever so egotistic way.  
  
"Guess they can't beat the bullets, tough luck." He remarked.  
  
Mai kept firing shots upon anyone who treaded near her and Nina. She though knew it was hopeless as for every one beast she killed several more took their place.  
  
"Where not getting anywhere just mowing them down with attacks, the only way we're going to kill them is to knock out the source." Mai bitterly said, taking a shot a goblin down.  
  
"How are you sure it will work, she uses a flute to give orders, right? So how is that going to help solve our problem?" Nina asked very unsure of what Mai was thinking of.  
  
"I know how to play the flute, but the problem is I don't know what notes command what." Mai replied uneasy.  
  
"Gee, some plan, might as well just stay here and fight." Nina stated in despair.  
  
"YOU HAVE ANY BETTER IDEAS?" Mai asked irritatingly.  
  
Nina didn't reply, she sighed, closing her eyes, focusing upon a path that seemed to have the least row of enemies, gathering the energy needed to plow through the advancing army of monsters. Opening her eyes, and using full emotion to power her magic, she cast a master ice attack.  
  
"BLIZZARD!!" She shouted, a large fog surrounded, as a few flurries surrounded the enemies, freezing them down into ice incased beast, time seemingly stopped for them, but a eerie blue shell surrounded them.  
  
"Hurry Mai, me and Ryu can't hold them off forever." Nina said, taking a deep breath.  
  
Mai nodded, running through the open space, reloading her weapon. Nina didn't stand to watch, she went airborne, once more gathering her energy, getting ready to cast another spell, as she unleashed a Cyclone spell to throw most of the enemies below to several directions.  
  
"CYCLONE!!" She shouted a large gust of wing taking several of the creatures into the air and throwing them in every direction, most of them landing near an underground shelter where the villagers stayed during a deadly sandstorm.  
  
So far they had went to the shelter when Ryu told them of the danger approaching. Most were displeased and demanded they leave, though the chief mentioned they should head to the shelter, considering that even if they did force the three to leave, they would be more intolerant to their own teachings.  
  
Ryu still cut down any beasts that charged toward him, taking down each one in just one cleaving slice. Currs, Scavengers, and large fleas being cut into half in a swift slice, decapitating each of the monster's with a clean cut to the mid area of them, leaving trails of slaughtered beasts behind him.  
  
"I can't keep this up forever, especially with this heat." Ryu thought, as sweat dripped down his face, he panted slowly.  
  
He noticed Mai running off, already getting the idea of what she was planning, a smile curling onto his lips as he turned and once more hacked away at what appeared to be a hundred oncoming beasts, running to their deaths by the broadsword Ryu held.  
  
"Hmm, if I start to grow weary, I will use that power." Ryu stated mentally.  
  
Once more he continued to attack, while Nina remained airborne.  
  
The past still played within Ichiro's mind, the days when he entered the life or death class of Shin Du Kin.  
  
"The trials ahead will test all your instincts, it will be treacherous and death will result to those who don't put forth their utmost effort." The Sensei remarked standing in front of the four who remained. "There are still more trials ahead, this one is reflex, and death will be a result if you are unable to keep up you guard."  
  
Indeed was the Sensei right, as he showed just what kind of test it was, it was indeed a one of the toughest trials Ichiro ever could remember. Arrows where shot from one direction to another, automatic in the room, in a dim lit room, that grew darker. Ichiro though kept calm, his ears detecting where the arrows came from, his reflex of his sword helped deter all projectiles shot at him, each one sent away, even as rapid fire increased.  
  
In the end, the two of the four died, only Ichiro and Yu Lee remained, the other death by several arrows, a mystery of whither they advanced further or were hit earlier would never be known.  
  
"Two succeed, it is time I reveal a few other things to you, but in the end, only one of you shall become heir to the arts of Shin Du Kin." The Sensei replied, as he bowed in honor to the two, the two doing the same.  
  
Ichiro and Yu Lee both were trained, trials from taking torment, balance, perfectly executed moves, and control. It seemed both were equal, but the last trial proved just how heartless Yu Lee truly was.  
  
The clashing of metal rang throughout the area, as the red grassrunner continued his assault upon the dummy, before he finished with a sword to the heart, as Lee pulled it out with a snort. Ichiro stood stun, Lee though remained still emotionless, a wolfish smiled pursed on his lips. The Sensei though looked on with a grim frown.  
  
"Yu Lee, the arts of Shin Du Kin are of control and the will not to kill anyone. You have not only defied that law, but have proved you are not worthy to be a heir a Shin Du Kin." The Sensei remarked, with a disgruntled glare on his face.  
  
"Shin Du Kin is a mere child's skill, a faith that has long died. True survival is achieved only by the victor who lives, the strongest that survives." Lee shouted, clenching a fist up at him.  
  
The Sensei shook his head, very displeased by Lee's words.  
  
"I always knew deep down you had a dark heart, but I thought you would grow out of as you aged. Yet like a animal in nature, your vile intentions only grow worse in time and sink lower then ever before. Disgraced us you have, the teachings of Shin Du Kin shall never be used by you." The Sensei remarked bitter toned, as he stepped forth towards Yu Lee.  
  
"I will not allow my hands to be crippled by a fool such as you, never!" Lee yelled, as he ran off, the old man following, before falling to his knees, coughing with a hoarsely tone as Lee continued running off still getting further away from the two. Ichiro knelt down, checking on his master.  
  
"Sensei, are you okay?" He asked highly concerned.  
  
The master gazed with struggling eyes, as he coughed again.  
  
"I am truly getting old, before I could knock him out in just one dash, now I can't move three steps without losing my wind. Ichiro, I feel you are the true heir to the Shin Du Kin arts, but there is one art that only the true heir can know, it is passed on only through teachings. It is known as the 'Frail Statue Strike', the most secretive technique of Shin Du Kin. As you know, power-points easily can paralyze one area if touched right area. The Frail Statue Strike paralyzes the entire body, but makes their senses of the muscles weak enough that a mere feather would kill them. This technique is deadly, but it should only be used upon those who are relentless to slaughter innocents. I see in your eyes a pure intention, and I entrust you shall honor all that Shin Du Kin stands for. Ichiro, help me up." The Sensei asked, as Ichiro genly took grasp on the old dog, helping him up to his feet.  
  
"Sensei, your dying, aren't you?" Ichiro said sadly.  
  
"I will eventually, I still have a few good months, my body may be old, but my will to see my granddaughter get married is what keeps me still alive." He said, Ichiro going flush as he mentioned.  
  
"I know you and her are the perfect couple. Lee though is outraged by such a thing. He loved her perhaps just as much as you, but he never grasped the chance when it was open. Ichiro, I know Lee will return, and if anything, he shall steal the scroll hidden in this dojo. His intentions are vile enough to slaughter everyone here, even the children." The Sensei replied worried greatly.  
  
"He shall not harm anyone, not as long as I am alive." Ichiro said, clenching his sword tighter.  
  
The Sensei smiled, seeing already a proud heir that reminded him of his youthful self, a tear forming in his eyes.  
  
"Ichiro, watch me closely, remember every movement I make, this skill takes several years to practice, and when done right, you will paralyze the opponent fully from neck down to the toe. In addition, their muscles shall contract, making them weak enough to make one brush of the finger be enough to kill them no matter where you touch them. With such little force will send a shock through their body, before striking the brain like a knift to the heart, killing them by the brain, and the heart. This move is difficult, but I feel you shall master it quicker then me." The Sensei remarked, as he walked slowly over to the dummy, taking a deep breath. In a second did his hands move fast, striking the neck, abs and waist, in five places, using only his fingers to strike at each vital power-point.  
  
"Now, show me how it is done." The Sensei said, taking a step to the side, as he folded his hands behind his back.  
  
Ichiro took a step forward, as he closed his eyes, his eyes replaying what his master had done, the slow motion and every hand gesture that connected to the dummy, as he opened his eyes, and struck at each point, but only slower, imitating every move his master had made to each power-point on the dummy. He made each as accurate, but in slow motion, before he increased the pace, but not getting it done in under one second.  
  
"Well done Ichiro, you indeed have made me proud, for someone who once had more trouble even keeping his sword grasped, you have indeed moved from a mere grasshopper to a mantis since you grew up. I expect you to do well in keeping those here working hard. Even with the little plant life here, the forest shall supply wood." The Sensai mentioned as Ichiro nodded.  
  
As he grew, he was told of many thing, one being how a few bamboo sticks growing outside of the village, how it helped make up most of the houses around, how the blades were forged by a blacksmith worthy of talents, and of other jobs vital to the area. Though he also was told of why they never did contact the outside world, being the case of the wild world. Although the mountains did give a protection to the dangers of the real world, they still feared that it may be found. To prevent such events, the men of the skills kept guard upon the area and easily were given orders to knock those who invaded out if they even were to set foot near the passageways.  
  
Ichiro though understood, even if they were isolated, they managed. His village was a place untouched and ravaged by society, illness was never given, nor was the land plowed and disturbed so often that it was a land of pitiful results. He was told of the endless sands that came after the mountains, of the lands that had remained throughout the area. The snow covered mountains and icy paths were only a few of the many obstacles that protected the village from such disasters.  
  
"I will try to keep things in order, and I shall train others the same arts. All I have learned I shall uphold to the fullest extent, by the code of honor I have so long. I shall keep this village as it has always remained, in peace and pure harmony." Ichiro said, bowing to his master, who smiled.  
  
"Told you I lack direction." Wes said, walking to the car in the garage.  
  
"I noticed. Listen, if anything they are at the Village of Oasis, a mere village then a town, considering it is made up mostly of tents then anything else. It a long drive, but there is a shortcut that will get you there in half an hour at most. Just give this card to the main gate checkpoint and your on your way to the village by a underground passage, it is a few miles straight ahead." Cherry mentioned, handing him the card.  
  
"Why the hell aint others notified of this?" Wes asked disgruntled.  
  
"Only those in the cargo transports or those who are able to pay such things. Still, be careful Wes, you're a wanted man." She said, grasping his arm.  
  
"I know, but I also have a score to settle with one of the regents. When I find him, I'll kill him brutally!" Wes remarked, getting into his Dune Buggy.  
  
"By the way, what the hell is in that coffin, last time you had two guns, but it took four of the strongest men to even lift that thing." She asked, really surprised at how many men it took just to lift it up.  
  
"A few mini missiles, the two dual chain-guns, that's about it besides the hardware. Though that's what it is, one heavy ass weapon, only I can wield. I'll see you when all this is over." He said, taking a seat on the drivers side, as Cherry opened the garage by remote, the sun slowly peering into the bulb lit garage.  
  
A loud roar came, as Wes accelerated out, heading towards the horizon, his next stop a checkpoint before heading directly to the village he was told of by Cherry.  
  
"I hope I can make it up to those guys, they really are not gonna be happy after what I did." Wes thought really knowing he wasn't going to be welcomed warmly.  
  
The battle still raged on, as Nina cast several combined spells, staying airborne to keep herself free from the beast on the ground. Though it took a toll on her, she wasn't able to handle staying afloat and to keep casting spells every so often. She slowly was starting to break down, she couldn't remain afloat forever and slowly was drifting down to the ground.  
  
Ryu continued cleaving through each of the many beasts around, but seeing Nina already floating to the ground was enough to make his heart throb forcefully in his chest, fear already consuming him.  
  
"Nina... hang in there!" He shouted, as he threw off his jacket, once more closing his eyes, summoning the powers he knew were in him, the fierce flames surrounded him, as he roared, once more transforming into his half dragon self, the wyrm.  
  
His claws ever so deadly slashed through the cluster of vicious beasts, each one slashed by the dagger sharp claws that swatted at them, dying by just one mere strike. As Nina fell to the ground, a curr leaped up, snapping at her legs, trying to grab her and pull her down. It was trained to bring people in alive, even in a situation such as this. Ryu though made sure he wouldn't take her, as he cleaved the wolf in half from its mid part, killing it in a fatal blow. He caught Nina, holding her closer to him, before turning to the other beast, as he sighed, setting Nina down, and took a few steps forward, taking a deep breath as he charged forth, dashing at a alarming pace, once more cleaving anything in his path. Goblins, Currs, Scavangers, Lizards, and anything else within the area became desert kill, all on the ground and cut open by three mere claws.  
  
He roared with a loud screech, before glancing to Nina, seeing a few more trying to close in as he rushed forth and sliced away at them, repeating the process over and over, until it appeared none remained. Slowly Ryu changed back, as he glanced to Nina with a smile. Yet within her face was fright, her knees to her breasts, she hugged them tightly, her eyes streaming with tears as she shook in horror.  
  
"Nina... what's-"  
  
"Why... Why use such a power?" She sobbingly asked, shivering with fear.  
  
"To protect you... I can't do it like this, not against so many as this." He remarked pointing to the dead beasts.  
  
Nina shook her head, still sobbing.  
  
"Look at them, you killed them with no regrets, like a heartless monster... how can you claim it was justified!?" She asked angrily.  
  
"Nina, please, I did it for you... they would have-"  
  
"Taken me... so what, that doesn't mean you should use your powers to slaughter them, just for me." She remarked still sobbing.  
  
"I have control over it Nina, sure I used it to kill a few weak creatures, but I had no choice, you pushed yourself to much, and once they got you, they would retreat, and most would hold me off. I know how things go, and trust me... I know what I was doing. I'm still Ryu, the one you love, the one you have known since we met, remember?" He asked, as Nina stopped, thinking back to that day, of how he acted so tough, and of other times, already calming down, a warm smile pursed on her lips.  
  
"Do you still like my wings?" She asked teasingly.  
  
"It proves you're an angle, sent from the skies." He remarked with a smile, both bursting out into laughter.  
  
"Oh Ryu, you have changed." She said, leaping up to him, as she hugged him tightly, nuzzling herself against his face.  
  
"And your still as cute as ever, my dear Nina." He replied wrapping his arms around her back, right under her wings.  
  
The two remained like that for a long time, for once having a moment to themselves for a very long time.  
  
Dwure deh-do Deh-Do DEH-DO Dere din-da dere der-dwere  
  
"Shows over Artimis." Mai cried as she fired forth, but her bullet missed as Artimis sidestepped it.  
  
"Thou traitorous comrade Mai, show'est her face to me she dare?" Artimis hissed, before turning and cracking her whip at Mai.  
  
Her whip cracked at Mai's own hand, throwing the gun out of her hands.  
  
"What are ye going to do now foxgirl, ye obviously are no match when ye don't have a gun." Artimis stated, as Mai shot her a still determined glance.  
  
In one bold move did Mai make a dash for her gun, Artimis lashing out, her whip snapping near Mai, the sand spurting out of the ground as the whip snap at the ground. Mai still kept her pace, even when she was struck by the whip; she stood up from being struck down and ran onward.  
  
"Foolish girl, thou shall not be allowed to reclaim your mighty spear." Artimis remarked, still cracking her whip at Mai.  
  
Mai waited, as the whip once more was swung at her, she reaches out, grasping it with a firm grip, tugging it to force Artimis into giving it up.  
  
"Impossible, no mere spy can grasp it, especially a weakling as ye." Artimis spouted with disbelief.  
  
"Your eyes don't deceive you Artimis, your through!" Mai remarked as she tugged against Artimis for control.  
  
Artimis cracked a smile, using her free hand to move the pipe near her lips once more.  
  
Du-de-deh Du-de-deh!  
  
A loud how cried out in the sky, a huge owl swarmed down towards them with a dark shadow that covered the entire area. In that instant Artimis released the whip, Mai slipping from her feet and falling on to the ground, grumbling as she fell down on her rump.  
  
"Til we meet again traitor." Artimis said, as the owl started to ascend to the sky once more.  
  
Mai stood, glancing to her side, finding her gun nearby. With a fiendish smile, she swiped it off the ground, and aimed at the bird, a good shot presenting itself to her, she grasped it with the chance being rare as she pulled the trigger delivering a perfect shot to the bird above.  
  
BANG!!  
  
The bullet struck the bird dead in the head, as it started to fall down to the ground, Artimis bracing herself to fall. Mai cracked another wolfish smiled, firing away once more, this time her shot taking Artimis directly in the head, finishing her off, her body dead upon the impact of the bullet to the brain, her grip upon the owls feathers slipped as her lifeless body fell down to the ground.  
  
Mai took a deep breath, walking over to the corpse, seeing the bullet hole through the now dead harens forehead, her blond hair stained by the crimson blood that leaked from her brain.  
  
"That should put an end to the pipers orders. I just hope Ryu and Nina are still alive." Mai said to herself, turning away from the dead corpse before her, and walking off, her job complete.  
  
A lone figure stood, dressed in his gray judo uniform, the sleeves cut off from the shoulders down, a few strips of dry clothing wrapped around his forearms. The red grassrunner stood in the field, waiting with his arms crossed, his sword within his sheath laying at his side. His feet covered with a long rubber boots, crafted to help him move as quick as he could in sandals.  
  
He glanced up with his bitter blue eyes, a fiendish smile curled upon his lips. He stood, grasping his sheathed sword with his left hand, as he brought it up to his side.  
  
Ichiro glanced onward, emotionless as always to conceal his weakness from his opponents. Deep down he already wanted to leap right at him and cut him down with his own blade, slaying the one evil from his past that had brought him such pain and misery. Though Ichiro knew deep down why for so long he searched for him.  
  
The thunder crackled and roared among the area, the sky lighting up with streaks of bolts and giving a brief second of light. The rain poured upon the village, pounding upon the village with rapid thuds upon the roofs. Six months had past since Ichiro was proclaimed heir to the Shin Du Kin arts. The last months were rewarding, he and Yulia were married, and Ichiro took over as master of the arts, though the Sensei did at times take over.  
  
Yet one man stirred, in the dojo, cloaked in a black clad uniform, keeping his identity a secret from those who would spot him. He moved closer, gaining much more closely to chest that nested the scroll, the treasure he seeked only for himself.  
  
Slowly he opened it, carefully taking the scroll out and unraveling it, glancing it over, his eyes widen from sheer amazement, the secrets he sought now were written and shown right before him.  
  
"A runaway fool always does return, to steal what it not his." The Sensei said, already near the only exit around.  
  
"Pathetic old man, the years already have turned against you, your mind may remember everything you learned once" The figure remarked, rolling the scroll back up as he stood to his feet turning around, "but your body has already become frail, you are a mere pebble to me Kenshiro." Lee remarked removing his mask, placing the scroll in one of his inner pockets.  
  
"I will not allow you to leave here... you shall never again know true freedom when I am done with you." Kenshiro remarked drawing his sword.  
  
"I'll see you in hell old man." Lee remarked, as the two dashed forth, their metal swords colliding, Lee on the offense, Kenshiro on the defense.  
  
Yet the old man already lost, as his wind already was leaving him, he fell to the ground coughing. Lee wasted no chance , with a clean slice did his sword cut right through the neck of the old man, as the head fell off of the old mans body, Ichiro only snickered, dashing off. Everything was quiet, the sound of the rain being the only noise that echoed inside, other then the rumbling thunder that came every damn moment.  
  
"You won't escape this village Lee, I will see to it you are kept here in solitude until your old and ugly." Yulia remarked, as Lee walked out of the building, only to find a mass of several men accompanying Yulia.  
  
"Ah, the goddess of beauty herself, Yulia. I once had the heart never to slay you, but since you choose Ichiro, my heart weeps in sadness. Though my thirst to kill you is stronger then my will to let you live." He remarked charging forth, a few men moving to the front to block him, but were cut down with one slash.  
  
Even with over ten men to one, Lee was twice the fighter any of the grunts could be, his speed ever so superior to their mere dash, and his hands quicker then their eyes or reaction time. None stood one chance as he took them down by slitting their throats or decapitating certain area's of their body. All fell to the ground, corpses upon the ground, blood trickling from their wounds, staining the ground a blood red.  
  
Yulia glanced in horror as he peered over to her with evil eyes, as he ran to her, stabbing her in the heart with his sword impaled through fully, before pulling it out, as he snickered, the now dead Yulia fell to the ground, eyes widened and shock.  
  
"YOU MONSTER, YOU SHALL PAY FOR ALL THE LIVES YOU HAVE TAKEN!!" Ichiro shouted, drawing his sword out.  
  
"The shall die Ichiro, fools only dream of a world of peace, but I have seen the True world, and it is vicious struggle of survival. Though with these moves, I shall be able to survive even more." Lee remarked, taking a step forth, before moving into attacking stance, Ichiro did the same.  
  
The two lunged forth, blades clashing, a fierce and intense battle pacing through the calm village, two of the greatest swordsmen born and raised in such a place, now battling, one for vile intentions, another for what he believes in dearly. Yet, skilled as Ichiro was, he was not fully prepared for battle, with what he witnessed in shock had now clouded his mind, even as he tried to focus upon the battle, the memory still boggles and weakened his heart.  
  
At that moment Lee made a swift upper slash, Ichiro barely was able to avoid such a move, as the sharp tip of the katana sliced right across his left eye area, while the eyes were not cut, the flesh though near the area was cut, blood dripping out, and onto his fur, a crimson stain already leaving a mark upon his skin.  
  
"Your faith in the art of Shin Du Kin led you to this, a mere worm now realizing how pathetic he truly is. Either way Ichiro, killing you is not worth a ounce of my effort. Suffer you shall, the grief in you heart of how you couldn't even protect your own love." Lee mocked, as he turned walking to the exit, leaving Ichiro lying on the ground.  
  
Ichiro already was battling his emotions, guilt flooded his heart, yet his mind reasoned that he must move on. The females who were alive already cried, feeling saddened by the loss of their husbands or sons. More guilt pushed upon Ichiro's heart, guilt that he had not taken Lee on first, rather letting his own wife confront Yu Lee, the men she insisted would be her guardsman, having more belief that Lee was no match for an entire army. Ichiro though finally broke through the aura of regretfulness, and even in the aftermath of Lee's attack, he was able to help the widows, children, and others in the village out in properly burying the fallen protectors who died trying to stop a traitor from taking what was sacred to it.  
  
Days after all were complete, did he finally stand forth, reaching his conclusion of what he would do next. He knelt before the graves, keeping a steadfast glance, knowing he had mourned enough already with the others from his lost, and the time to move on was now.  
  
"Sensei, Yulia... I may have failed to protect you both, but I swear upon you graves, I shall hunt Lee down to the ends of this planet, I will make sure his evil deeds shall not go unpunished, upon the art of Shin Du Kin, I shall carry out this oath. Sensei... I shall keep all you taught me close to my heart, as shall my love for you dear Yulia shall I always hold deep in my heart as well." He said, his hands clasped together, giving a pray to the two fallen ones spirits, as it was said once one dies, their spirits go to the afterlife.  
  
Ichiro stood from the grave, calmly waking off, as a tear streamed down from his muzzle.  
  
"So you plan to find Lee? After he almost killed you?" Ayeka asked, as she stood near Ichrio.  
  
Ayeka, while she and Ichiro one time grew up together, she felt him more like a brother then a boyfriend, and their bonds grew strong as they had grown older, times like these did their friendship grow closer then ever.  
  
"What happen cannot be undone, and for those who died by his own blade I shall avenge, not by blood, but the teaching of Shin Du Kin. Shin, representing the south; Du, meaning by our ancestors tongue, and Kin, a word meaning more then just skills by the sword, but also by hand. I shall not ever fall as low as Yu Lee has, it is that vow that has given me the strength to overcome this unbearable loss. I will make him pay, not by death, but by taking the one thing that is dearest to us all... his freedom to move." Ichiro mentioned walking out.  
  
Ayeka said nothing more, she knew Ichiro was not going to be talked out. For the next two days did Ichiro pack up, preparing for a long and tough journey through the mountains, before entering the relentless cold of the high alps that long served to protect the village from outsiders, and served as a barrier to the village. If any hunch was accurate enough for Ichiro, Lee had made his way through the mountains after fleeing, and Ichiro was willing to do the same. When he was fully packed, he bid his farewells to the village, as part of the village teachings, 'They that venture beyond the mountains are forbidden to ever return to the village.' Ichiro knew this rule well, and sad as it was, he understood it well, for he was willing to give the entire are up, just so he could find and confront his nemesis, Yu Lee.  
  
His journey was treacherous, but in three weeks he made his way to the desert, meeting the first of many scumbags and bandits that caused so much terror for the innocents in the desert. Yet, with all Ichiro knew, a few whisks and slashes, he easily cut the weapons of the crooks in half. Unarmed and unable to defend themselves, they ran, fleeing with their tails between their legs.  
  
It was something Ichiro learned to do many times, whenever a few punks tried to threaten him, he easily disarmed them and at times used such techniques to paralyze them in their arms or hands. Bar fights were just the same way, only Ichiro used his hand-to-hand combat techniques to fend off brawlers who were looking for a fight. During one of those bar fights he attracted perhaps someone who gave him a offer he somehow didn't have a clue where it would take him, but accepting it, he became part of Neo Rogue, an underground movement that was against Auron, a corporation owning perhaps the entire market and the world.  
  
Eight years he was with them, sharpening his skills, preparing himself for the day that he would finally find and face Yu Lee once more. It was repetitive work, but with the will to keep up the pressure did he finally feel his improvement, noticing how dramatically his skills had improved. Now the time had come to fulfill his vow he made on the graves of his dear master and his love Yulia.  
  
"How's that scar on your face Ichiro? Can you still see from that eye?" Lee asked with a snicker.  
  
Ichiro remained silent, slowly pulling his blade from his sheath, as he took a defensives stance, peeing to his opponent slowly.  
  
"This scar reminds me why I left our village, it is the scar that you gave me that has served as a reminder of how pathetic you truly are. For those you killed on that day ten years ago you shall pay, for the sinful deeds you have caused, it is time you paid." Ichiro mentioned, in a serious tone.  
  
"So whaddya gonna do, kill me? You don't have it in year heart, your too damn obsessed with that Shin Du Kin crap to even try to decapitate me. Your weak Ichiro, mentally and physically." Lee remarked as she lunged forth, giving a vertical slash directly near Ichiro's face.  
  
Ichiro blocked it, holding it in place with little effort, before pushing Lee away, as the two jumped back, locked eye to eye, waiting for one to make the next move. The two took a deep breath, both leaping forth, clashing with fierce strength, blade to blade as the two exchanged blows and blocks, each one equal as they clashed forth once more. They both remained poker faced, concealing their expressions so not be weakened by their own actions.  
  
"So, you have improved. Guess it was a good idea to bring my gunpower along with me." Lee remark with a wolfish smile.  
  
"Gunpowder? You truly are a lowlife fool to sink to such materials to win." Ichiro remarked, still keeping his concealed emotional face.  
  
"Sometimes you have to try things different, and in this case, I shall do it by using the gunpowder situated in my own arm wraps. And with the carvings on this sword, I can easily set off a blast in just one slash." Lee mentioned lifting his left arm up, revealing his gunpowder black hand.  
  
"Defeat me you shall not, I will end your despicable deed by making sure you never will be able to move." Ichiro said, taking a attacking stance.  
  
Lee only let out a cackling burst of laughter, bellowing his voice loud enough to be heard around the world.  
  
"I beg to differ Ichiro, you are nothing to me!" Lee remarked as he charged forth, moving his left hand in front, as he brought his sword to his hand, pushing it across his palm, a loud blast ringing from his hand, smoke floating up from his hand.  
  
Ichiro though moved out of the way, avoiding the shot as she stood still waiting. Lee turned with a fiendish smile, as she once more charged forth, his sword to his fist, as he moved closer, once more pressing the sword against the gunpowder dipped strips, he let out another blast that hit Ichiro in the leg.  
  
"Looks like I finally got you Ichiro, there's no chance you are going to win now." Lee said, as he kicked Ichiro back, heavily onto the sand, as he smirked walking closer, this time his forearm being the area he chose to use his explosive hand on.  
  
"Adieu Ichiro, may you rest in hell with failure always in your heart." Lee mocked, as he grasped his sword tightly.  
  
Ichiro cracked a smile, and leaped forth, moving his hands in a motion naked to most eyes, his fingers striking each of the power-points that were essential to pull off the move so well. For years Ichiro spent most of his time perfecting the Frail Statue Strike for one thing, to end Yu Lee's ability to walk, and more importantly be able to swing a sword. His strikes were dead-on accurate, the right pressure applied to achieve the true potential, to make the senses of the skin so sensitive, one little gentle touch would send shockwaves to the heart and end with a heart attack.  
  
"Wh-what the hells going on!?" Lee remarked, his hands opening up as his katana fell to the ground, shocked at the fact that he couldn't move.  
  
"You may have stolen the scroll containing knowledge of the great moves... but only the heir to the Shin Du Kin arts are able to learn such a technique." Ichiro mentioned, now up on his feet.  
  
"Impossible, how could I not know of such a move?" Lee whined, still unable to move.  
  
"Because you never were given the opportunity, Sensei showed me it shortly after you fled. Since that day you killed so many of the people dear to me, I have practiced and perfected every move I was shown, the most time I put into any move was the Frail Statue Strike. I knew it was the only move you would never be able to expect, considering you were more eager to attack and slay then ever use feeble paralyzing skills." Ichiro mentioned, walking away from the frozen Lee.  
  
"I will find a way out, I taught many others how to undo such spells." Lee remarked in full faith.  
  
Ichiro only snorted, turning to him with a still solemn glance.  
  
"Maybe you don't understand, not only are you paralyzed, but even the softest touch will kill you. Your skin is so sensitive to anything that it will die just by the touch of a feather." Ichiro remarked, remaining calm.  
  
"What? That can't be, no strike could be that powerful!" Lee spat in disbelief.  
  
"Suit yourself, if you're dead, it is nothing for me to ever regret, I only disabled your ability to move your body, nothing more. As for weather you die because of it will not mean a thing to me." Ichiro remarked strolling off to head back to the village.  
  
As he left, a tiny little mosquito flew over, as it moved onto Yu Lee's nose, before poking its nose deep inside, shocks of pain shot through Lee's body, the pain striking at the brain as it did so. His body flinched as the pain allowed the last ounce of moment, before falling to the ground, lifeless and to rot in the desert.  
  
"Yulia, Sensei, I have done what I must. Perhaps now I can live with the rest of my life. I may not return to the village that was my home, but I will find a successor when I'm done protecting Nina, I shall find the one worthy of carrying on the arts of Shin Du Kin." He said, glancing to the blue sky, seeing both of their faces there, he smiled feeling a sense of fulfillment spread in his heart.  
  
"As long I can even stand, or even hold a blade, I will fight for the defenseless, and the innocent, for it is the true path of Shin Du Kin." He thought, still strolling back.  
  
"Where's Ichiro?" Mai asked, glancing around.  
  
"He hasn't returned, probably died in battle, shame it is, but life goes on." Ryu remarked bitterly, before being punched in the shoulder by Nina.  
  
"C'mon Ryu, you do consider him a friend." Nina said with the adorable eyes he always smiled at.  
  
"Well, he was a good guy, but-"  
  
Ryu stopped short as a familiar vehicle entered the village, one Ryu knew all to well. It stopped nearby as the door slowly opened with Wes stepping out.  
  
"Guess I wasn't needed. Listen, I know I abandoned you guys in the town, but I needed some time to think and-"  
  
Nina unbelievably was able to get up and get to Wes faster then anyone could see, as she smacked him dead across the face before beating him over the head with her staff, evil snack eyes flaring in her pupils as Wes shielded himself against her raging assault.  
  
"You have some nerve to return after abandoning us, and not even leave a notice, you know how sick were..." She shouted, still thrashing her staff at him, as Ryu and Mai watched in mere confusion.  
  
"You think we should help him out?" Ryu asked, looking to Mai with a playful grin.  
  
"I would say yes, but knowing how deadly that Fae is when she is mad, well... lets just say I ain't touching her with seven foot pool." She answered shaking her head.  
  
"Point taken." Ryu replied, as the two sat watching Wes get himself beaten by the angry Fae.  
  
Next Time:  
  
(Draco's Voice) The heavy scores keep rising, and the fights get more deadlier. This occasion is no different; flames engulfing a town, an arsonist feeling no pity on those he may be putting in danger. Yet he never heard the saying, when you play with fire, your gonna get burnt. Guess he'll learn it the hard way.  
  
Next Chapter: Pyro Gauntlet.  
  
(Authors Notes)  
  
I don't like FF.nets damn policy of enforcing the no chat crap rule, but I already lost one fic, so I ain't taking my chances, partially that is. Anyway, to answer Crow Magnum, I named the last chapter mostly on the fact that the two regents were fighting one another, since I couldn't think of anything else, and as for this one, well, mostly it represented Ichiro's mind wondering upon the past, by remembering past events if you must know. Anyhow, I feel this is better then chapters I did in the past, so I don't have much else to say. 


	17. Pyro Gauntlet

Rango, a town where merchants sold their own items in a stands outside in the heat, yelling loudly to passerby's of what they had to offer in order to make a sale. The place was a filled with several people, dressed in many garbs of cloths, the women wearing articles of clothing to conceal their own faces, their eyes being the only thing many onlookers could see. Even in a world where outlaws run free do they live as if it was still a normal day, none caring whatsoever if their life may end in just one instant.  
  
"Lets see... if I am right, I just tap here, and here, and here," The man noted, as he tapped a few area's on Draco, who grumbled in pain.  
  
"YEOUCH, that hurts!!" Draco muttered as his active arm jolted to where the man touched, as the man calmly removed Draco's hand from the area.  
  
"Well it's not that easy Draco... whoever did this really studied the moves closely, I never seen anyone do something like this in a long time." The man commented, as he examined Draco more closely.  
  
Lecha watched on, leaning against the wall. Even if some of what Ray, the one Bernard recommended to check on Draco's paralyzed areas, was painful by sight, he was the only one who could revive the frozen areas on Draco's body. Gaby though wasn't really interested in seeing this, considering she never did like surgery one bit, the idea of operation by mere fingers was making her sick to her stomach just thinking about it. Lucky for her she had her handy rechargeable gameplayer with her, in such times as this. For a kid like her, boredom just made the day go slower then ever and all she did was whine whenever it was so slow. Though with the little handheld gameplayer, she had all she ever needed.  
  
"Ray, you sure you know what your doing?" Lecha asked, really scared that the guy wasn't too sure of what he was doing.  
  
"It's not that easy Lecha... Ichiro did teach me to reverse it, and I have remembered each and every step by practice and memory. Though it is not that easy, whoever did this to Draco did it differently then Ichiro's Shin Du Kin taught it, but I will find a way to unlock it. Ichiro showed me all he knew, and I won't allow myself to be beaten by this." Ray noted, as he once more tapped at certain areas that Draco only yelped in pain when they were hit.  
  
"Ichiro? You mean that samurai showed you this?" Lecha asked, really surprised at all.  
  
"Actually... I saw him do it to one of the patients with a sprained leg."

* * *

"Please... calm down sir, we cannot do this to well unless you hold still." One of the doctors ordered as the man struggled to break free.  
  
"IT HURTS DAMN IT, IT FUCKING HURTS!!" The patient screamed, tears flowing down from his eyes.  
  
"Gary, we can't with you shaking like this." The nurse said calmly.  
  
"I can't help it, it fucking hurts." He said, already squirming from the pain.  
  
The doctor advanced in closer, as he looked over the sprained area, as he moved in to touch, only to find the patient thrust his foot forth, kicking him in the face before once more whining.  
  
"Great, leave it to a big guy like Gary to sprain his leg, and knock out everyone of our doctors in the process." The nurse said shaking her heads.  
  
"Whadda we gonna do?" Ray asked uneasy with what was happening so far.  
  
"Allow me." Came a voice, as the grassrunner walked in, looking to the wounded man, as he walked, glancing down at the leg, before his hands moved forth, touching a few area's in the blink of an eye.  
  
Slowly the armadillo calmed down, looking down, as he moved his leg slowly, smiling in joy as he laughed at the miracle before looking over to the grassrunner with a smile.  
  
"Wh-what did you do?" Gary asked, with an anxious look on his face.  
  
"I pressed a few power points to reduce the pain, it isn't fully healed. One nights rest is all that is needed for the leg to be cured." Ichiro mentioned, as he walked out of the room, the Nurse and Ray standing their with their jaws opened in surprise.

* * *

"I asked, and after begging and pleading, he finally decided to show me. It was a bit difficult, since it requires a strict amount of pressure, if the force is too soft, it may not do anything, but if the force is too much, it could make things worse. I may only have a few years worth of experience in the field, but those few years did give me the skills to treat such problems with only a few pokes." Ray said, as he pressed upon a few areas, Draco finally moving his arms with a loud sigh of relief.  
  
"Finally, I can move again." He mentioned as he stretched his arms out, doing a few good stretches to get himself into shape.  
  
"He must've gotten tender not being able to move those areas." Lecha mentioned with a laugh.  
  
"Ichiro did consider teaching, only on the fact that he feared his adversary had trained such techniques to another. Guess he was right when he about it." Ray mentioned, as he glanced to Draco, who only snorted walking off.  
  
"Yeah yeah, just shut the hell up already... you really yack to much." Draco remarked, walking out of the room.  
  
"He's grateful for your help Ray, he just doesn't want to admit it in front of Gaby." Lecha mentioned, pointing to her.  
  
"Yeah right, I already know Draco is a softie, he puts up with me is enough to make it so." Gaby remarked, as she remained seated, still playing her game.  
  
"Quiet tramp!" Lecha spat, as she glanced to Ray, "here, take it for your troubles." Lecha said calmly, giving Ray at least five-hundred zenny.  
  
"No need, you guys are like family, any member of Neo Rogue is a brother or sister to me. Consider this a free service." Ray mentioned with a pleasant smile.  
  
"Please, don't make me vomit, your such a damn moron. 'You guys are like family', sheesh, your such a loser." Gaby remarked as she stood walking out.  
  
"She's not with Neo Rogue, but she is just a kid." Lecha remarked, shaking her head.  
  
"I wonder just how you are still sane living with them two." Ray commented with a snicker.  
  
"Draco may be an ass at times, but he still trusts me with his life. Few times he throws a fit, but he never once has slapped or ever abused me. I guess the only thing holding him back is me saving his life. Gaby though is the real pain, but," Lecha said taking a deep breath.  
  
"She's only a kid, right?" Ray finished, with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, so... NYAH!" Gaby spat, pulling her eyelid down and sticking out her tongue.  
  
"Well, keep up the work soldier; if any of us end up like Draco, then we'll meet again." Lecha said with a playful laugh.  
  
"I hope not, that wasn't very easy since Draco is a pain to even work with. He got on my last nerves with all that whining he did." Ray mentioned, shaking his head.  
  
"I know, but you never know." Lecha replied, as she started to walk off, Ray walking back into his home.  
  
Lecha took a sigh of relief, already one annoying burden was off her back, but now another Regent was sure enough going to be making his entrance.  
  
"Done with the chit chat?" Draco asked goaded.  
  
"Maybe if you tried to be more outgoing you would be able to make a few more friends." Lecha mentioned, giving him the lecturing index finger.  
  
"Like that's gonna happen, as soon as they hear my name, they run. Only those of Neo Rogue apparently trust me, but they don't seem to have guts to even make conversation." Draco remarked still walking onward.  
  
Lecha took a sigh, they had been through this before, but she always went down to dropping it when she knew it was no use in arguing over.  
  
"Wow, sure is active in business here. Let's go, let's go, I wanna get some new items." Gaby remarked taking only one step before her ears were grabbed.  
  
"Oh no you don't, especially not here." Lecha sternly growled, grasping the ears tightly.  
  
"OW, HEY, GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY EARS." Gaby shouted, struggling to escape.  
  
Lecha didn't reply, as she pulled Gaby over to one of the signs, shoving Gaby in front, as Gaby silently read it, before she took a deep fearful gulp.  
  
"That's the price for thievery Gaby; they cut your hand right off, no debates, or excuses. Seeing you were already caught twice, third time is game over for you." Lecha said releasing Gaby's ears.  
  
"Well, guess I better be more cautious then," Gaby said running off, "See ya later sucker!!" She remarked vanishing into the huge crowd, as Lecha sighed.  
  
"Damn kid, she's really gonna make things harder for us y'know?" Lecha said, not getting a reply from Draco.  
  
Glancing to him, she found his eyes scanning the area, darting all over the area, searching for something.  
  
"Draco!!" Lecha yelled, as Draco snapped back into reality once more.  
  
"Dammit Lecha, what dija do that for?" Draco scowled, really caught off guard by that move.  
  
"If you do have some sense in that head of yours, you should go out there and stop Gaby from stealing. This time she's gonna lose a hand if she is caught!" Lecha replied worriedly.  
  
"Don't get your panties in a knot, Gaby has been caught numerous times in the past, but trust me, in a crowd like this, she's bound to get away with anything... I hope." Draco remarked brightly.  
  
Lecha sighed, she hesitated to not attack Draco, seeing as how he didn't go well to being abused, but Lecha did have another way of getting him to go.  
  
"No more free Beef Jerky." She remarked, hoping to pull his string.  
  
"Lecha, stop worrying. Our real problem is that regent who appears to have cloned himself. If anything, he's here and were the main targets." Draco said, still glancing over the crowded area.  
  
"If he is, wouldn't he have made his move?" Lecha asked, tilting her head.  
  
Draco shook his head looking around.  
  
"The regent's have more brains then an outlaw. He is waiting for the right moment to strike, just like a rattlesnake." Draco said, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Yeah, but why would one regent kill his own men, or comrades for that matter? I know Bernard mentioned the one Gargoyle being android, but literally, is he determined to kill us just for the sake of avenging a mere droid?" Lecha asked, really finding it a joke.  
  
"Who cares what's the reason, just be on guard, when the time is right, we counter attack." Draco said with a sly smile.  
  
"Your overconfidence may lead to your downfall." Lecha reminded, with her arms crossed.  
  
"Words are worthless... action speaks louder." Draco said, drawing his guns, with a wolfish smile.  
  
Lecha shook her head, she always noticed men seemed more rowdy to fight then females, probably the same reason men were more sexually active, the testosterone the men had always seemed to make them jump into a fight in just a moments notice. Still, that was one thing she admired about Draco, his will to take on a challenge, rather then back down and retreat. She took a few steps closer, laying her head against his shoulders, as she smiled.  
  
"Might as well check into an inn, since Gaby's off stealing and the Regents aren't around, why not spend the time together." She smoothly remarked with the ever so zealous eyes.  
  
Draco snorted, but a keen smile spread upon his lips, as he pulled her closer.  
  
"Sounds good to me." He said in a joyful voice, as the two walked into the mob of people, searching for the inn.

* * *

(Note: considering the conversation between Hudson and Thomas took place three days before the events in the last chapter, this as well is on the very same day. Draco though, only one day has passed from the last chapter)  
  
As the sniper gun was carefully dismantled, each piece was placed in a suitcase, with a few opening areas created for every piece of the gun, from the silencer right down to the handle, a great way to make such a weapon concealed from the public eye. For Thomas though, it was the only way to make his own finely crafted weapon both hidden and clean. The shining silver coating of paint really made it shine with a nicely done paint job, it perhaps was just as great looking as a new car that most rich people could afford.  
  
"So you really are going to take a shot on Elliot, huh?" Came a contemptuous voice.  
  
"As second-in-command of the Gunsmith Regents, I have the right. Hudson may not be willing to confront the threat, but I am. I don't care if he disapproves of it or not, go tell like the ass-kisser you are!" Thomas remarked, placing the handle of his disassembled weapon into the last slot, as she shut the suitcase with a snapping lock, before walking out of the building.  
  
"My-my, aren't we a sourpuss, what this time, the heat too much for you?" Fox taunted, as Thomas made no remark, and walked off.  
  
"Fool, it's a wonder why Hudson allowed him to live that really makes me wonder if Hudson is still the friend I knew long ago." Thomas thought, really unable to think clearly as he strolled out of the area.

* * *

With the masses of people crowding the area, thieves were merely anywhere, though getting some of the goodies was tough, since the merchants had them stocked behind the counter. Even so, Gaby had enough tricks up her sleeve to get the job done indeed. Keeping a sharp eye on the place, she skipped innocently around, giving a innocent look to onlookers around, her eyes glancing up at each shop, a grin pursed upon her lips.  
  
"Products products everywhere. Can't wait to snatch'em from their resting place." She thought to herself with a musical tone to make it catchy.  
  
Slowly she walked over to where the grown fruit was, seeing the merchant busy with a few, she walked closer, looking around the shop, to see if any damn pets or camera's were around to catch her red handed making off with a fruit or two. Carefully did her hand reach out, and in a blink of an eye snatch a tasty green apple, stuffing it into her jacket pocket, as she looked around, no eyes seemed to be pinned on her, the idea that someone caught her easily made her shake with paranoia. She took only one step before a loud shout sent a chill through her body.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE KID!!" A booming yell called out.  
  
Gaby jumped at the shrill tone, fearing she was the suspect being yelled at. Yet, it appeared it was someone else, as nobody apparently was glancing at her. Turning to look around, she gasped finding out who the real thief was. Running and shoving his way through the crowd was a young houndspup, a black a white furred one, covered in a few black spots that covered a great deal of areas. His cloths though appeared to be rags, the type of garments only the deprived citizens wore.  
  
He was quick, but the guards apparently were surrounding, as a few blocked his current path, cutting him off from the escape route he was running towards.  
  
"Give it up Pat, your surrounded." One of the guards mentioned, holding his sharp cutlass in a ready to strike position.  
  
Gaby though glanced around, a smile cracked on her face, as she noticed a huge rug swaying in the breeze above the men, a gleeful smile purse on her lips, as she knew they wouldn't expect it to fall.  
  
"Always going after the kids, just cause you can't get a thief your own size, you cowards come after me." The boy shouted bitterly.  
  
"Save it kid, your no innocent boy, you're damn thief that has robbed from merchants several times a week, and this time you will get the punishment you deserve." The Guards remarked, slowly advancing in on him.  
  
Gaby easily made her way over to where the clothing lines were, as she used a few cargo boxes nearby to climb up to arms reach of them, and taking one jump did she grasp tightly onto them, swaying back and forth, as the rug slowly slid off the line, and fell down onto the guards below, a pre- emptive strike, as the guards were blinded by the heavy rug that fell on them from above.  
  
Pat glanced up to where Gaby was hanging from, Gaby only smiling giving the victory sign with one hand, hanging with the other, as toothy smile spread on her face. Pat only ignored it, running off as the on alert guards chased after him.  
  
"Hmm, looks like I could find some allies in this town... might as well follow him." She thought, letting go of the line and landing on her feet.  
  
"Damn Haren, you'll pay for helping that runt." One of the guards yelled, as Gaby began to run in the same direction Pat apparently was heading.  
  
The masses of people didn't seem to try to stop the thieves; usually any good citizen or consumer would try, if they would get something in return. That was probably the reason, considering none tried to restrain Pat, and more presently, Gaby, to give to the guards. It wasn't that long before Gaby finally found him, the two now side by side, running from the enforcement of the law.  
  
"I don't need help from you Haren!?" The boy rudely shouted, shoving her aside.  
  
Gaby once more got back onto her feet, and continued running after the houndspup.  
  
"I want to actually team up with ya; we could rob this place blind and live like rich folks." Gaby replied with a feverous smile.  
  
"Sorry, but I steal for others, NOT for riches. For all I care, someone like you deserves to be captured by them." Pat barked back, as he shoved her hard to the ground fleeing off as he turned into an alleyway.  
  
Gaby only got up once more, and ran with all her heart, into the alleyway, she wasn't going to be captured today, not now, not ever. The guards slowly were gaining up on them, soon enough the two would be captured.  
  
"Kid, I don't steal for myself, I steal for two who took me under their wing. Sides, you look like the type who need to steal for cash." Gaby pointed out, looking at his cloths.  
  
"Yeah right, what makes you think I am going believe you? Look, I have enough problems as it is, and I don't need someone to make things more difficult then they are!" He yelled, as he turned into an alleyway.  
  
"Fat chance, specially when his name is known throughout the area." Gaby mentioned, still following as a few men continued the pursuit on her.  
  
"Hmm, you wouldn't happen to be the same kid that is with Draco 'Hundred Kills' Carter, would you?" He asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Ding-ding, we have a winner. Guess the words out that I am his apprentice huh?" She asked with a prideful glance.  
  
"No, I just heard some haren about your size and female was with him, but guess I can trust you for now." He replied as he squealed finding guards cutting the two off from their direct pathway.  
  
"Great, cornered. Thanks a lot kid, your really jinxed my chances of escape y'know." He replied, a spiteful glare now flaring in his eyes.  
  
"Like I am going to let them take my hand, not today." Gaby remarked, as she cracked her fist, doing a few kicks and punches.  
  
The guards though, seeing the girl wanted a fight, pulled out another cutlass sword, this time one moving in both doing a few fancy sword tricks that would make an unarmed target piss in their pants. Gaby only snorted, as she pulled out her gun, opening fire on the man, a direct hit to the heart. She turned to the opposite side, and fired away once more, both of the bigshots being taken down in one shot.  
  
"Just how out of date is this place, doesn't anyone here use a gun?" Gaby remarked, as she shot off the guards that were blocking their escape route, each one killed by a bullet to the heart.  
  
"Grr, you stupid long eared bitch, do you know what they'll do now?" Pat enragingly yelled.  
  
"Hello, we took care of the damn guards, now can you get me to your safe haven already?" Gaby mentioned, already calm as it was.  
  
"They are only pushovers, they'll send in the calvary, and trust me when I say this... were done for." The pup remarked, shivering in fear.  
  
"What are you, a coward? I swear to Laden, your such a damn coward." Gaby remarked shaking her head.  
  
"You wish, whenever anyone kills off a guard, they send in the stronger enforces, and they are armed with firearms. Few ever have survived them, and anyone who gets out of this town is still in danger, they will hunt you to the ends of the earth to kill you." Pat remarked shaking his head.  
  
"Patrick, I've taken on regents and hordes of beasts. These damn elites don't even scare me one damn bit." Gaby said with annoyed glanced.  
  
"Damn it, it's Pat, not Patrick. I don't care what you faced, even if it is a few dragon slayers, these guys are still dangerous!" Pat replied aggravated.  
  
"There they are!"  
  
"Fuck, there here!" Pat remarked as he ran off, Gaby following, as three cloaked men pursued them.  
  
Each was dressed in a ninja garb, their faces concealed by the regular mask that all seemed to wear, the eyes peering death-eyed to the two kids.  
  
"These are the elites that they send in as reinforcements, must I burst my gut laughing?" Gaby said, resisting the urge, only to be suddenly pulled back as several shuriken daggers hit where she once stood.  
  
"They are trained assassins, working as a team. Even if you kill one, the others will get you. Trust me on this; you won't walk out alive if you even try to encounter them." Pat remarked, pulling her along with him as they ran.  
  
"And just how the hell would you know, you lost someone to them." She remarked, before getting backhanded across the face by Pats free hand.  
  
Gaby only glanced in shock, but figured she did just say the wrong words. She could indeed relate, her mother abandoned her, leaving no note, no message, nothing. Just left before Gaby was even awake on that horrible day had her mother already fled town.  
  
"Sorry, I-"  
  
"Forget it, right now lets just get out of the damn bastards sight before we are nailed down with those damn shuriken knives make their mark!" Pat barked, really scared out of his wits of it.  
  
"Got it." Gaby remarked.  
  
The two kept moving, even as the damn assassins followed, Pat cutting through back alleys, trying to stay a few steps ahead of the damn assassins so he could make a getaway to wherever he stayed.  
  
"Shit, they got a good wind to last this long." He spoke to himself, as she shook his head.  
  
"I was gonna use this if I was ever caught stealing again... though now looks like a good time." Gaby remarked, pulling out a smoke canister, and pulling the pick out with her own two fang teeth, before throwing it on the ground, and causing a large fog of smoke to cloud the small alleyway.  
  
The assassins stopped dead in their tracks, noticing the smoke would take them out. Gaby though make a lucky shot, since they were near a manhole, Pat easily opened up the manhole, and lead her down, ordering her to close it. Heavy as the cover was, she slid it along the surface, and closed the area up, as the two went down.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Gaby asked looking around.  
  
"This place has a few old sewer systems, but now their all ruins. C'mon, we better get a move on, and be VERY careful, a few traps are set, and I will try to lead you to where I stay at." Pat mentioned, taking her hand once more and carefully leading her through the hall.  
  
Gaby nodded, following him every step of the way, knowing traps had to be set in order to keep wherever he was staying a real secret. She slowly followed him, a smile spread on her face.

* * *

"Whaddya mean you couldn't get the brat!!" The brown bitch yelled, slamming her fist on the armrest to her right.  
  
"They are in the sewers, even down there we are unsure of where traps lie. We lost several men even trying to make our way through that-"  
  
"Fucking pussy's is all you are, get your asses together and get back down there. That damn long eared brat won't get away with helping that damn kid. I will get her." The brown bit yelled once more in her ever so loud and taunting voice.  
  
The men only nodded, before rushing out of the room, in fear that the female might indeed kill them, as she had many others.  
  
"Damn rotten kids, always making my town a place of god damn robbery. When I get my hands on that girl who shot my men, I'll wring her neck so hard her spin will snap in just one pinch." She remarked with a vicious smile.  
  
"There only kids, you can't kill them just because they steal. They only are trying to survive." A female stated, walking forth.  
  
"Schala, do you dare to question my order!?" The lady remarked, with evil eyes locked on the snow white robbed female.  
  
"Yes, those kids are only children seeking to survive. You forced them into stealing when you told those merchants to stop giving the kids those supplies." Schala commented, with a keen manner.  
  
"And you suggest I just let the merchants give a bit back? NO! Those kids should learn to work, and when I get my hands on them, I will work them to the bone. As Sonora the Empress of this town, I shall have no damn squabs." She stated.  
  
"I won't allow this; you have no right to put those children into labor!" Schala stated taking a step forth.  
  
"Guards, remove her from my sight, and throw her ass in the dungeon." Sonora remarked, leaning back in her ever so comfy thrown.  
  
Indeed the place was royal, from antique furniture to the pictures; it indeed was a wealthy area for anyone who was born of royalty. The vicious Empress indeed wore the fanciest clothing's of all, neat and still new looking, as most were ever more concerned with their looks then their attitude.  
  
"Damn kids, I will get them." She remarked with a snicker.

* * *

"We're here!" Pat remarked, as he and Gaby stepped inside the artificially lit area.  
  
"Sweet!!" Gaby replied, glancing in deep surprise at the entire area, the lights, the machines, the entire place was almost a underground nightclub but with a lot more of a homestyle welcome.  
  
"In the past, merchants once gave us free supplies, mostly for the fact that we were poor hand had no money. They were generous, giving us snacks, supplies, hell, even a few quilts. Thanks to them, we created this place, the joint and home most of us free kids live at." Pat remarked, walking over to the counter, tossing a apple onto the bar, the tender taking it and walking off.  
  
"If the merchants gave you all this stuff, why are their guards after you?" Gaby asked, really confused.  
  
All went silent, hearing the question Gaby asked, all gazing at her with more stern eyes, Pat took a deep breath, taking a mug filled with a near top water, he chugged it down, taking a deep ahh, as he wipped some of the dampness from his muzzle, before turning to her.  
  
"Sonora, the damned empress who rules us. She once served as a loyal chancelloress for Queen Schala, but she overthrow her and began to start strict rules, and us orphans who once were given supplies and food from the merchants were forced into making us pay for it. Yet... even so, she took in many who did steal, and forced them into slavery. Schala can't stop Sonora, not after the coup that lead to her becoming empress. All this in the past two months and here the chaos has began." Pat replied, turning away, a downcast gaze peered down on the table; he already grew saddened reflecting upon the past.  
  
"And you still have no plans to stop her?" Gaby said, really freaked out by everything.  
  
"Schala was like a mother to us all, how can we... of anyone here... even make an attack when Schala is in her hands. We tried once, but retreated when Schala was taken as a hostage by a guard, threatened to slit her throat if any of us dared try to break in." Pat remarked shaking his head once more.  
  
"Schala is gonna die soon. Sonora sentenced her to confinement for objecting her orders, and it's likely Sonora will sentence her to death." Came a voice that quieted all within the room as the young woren spoke.  
  
"Jacob, are you sure Sonora may do that?" Pat asked, not wanting to be pushed into another attack to fail.  
  
"After what happened today, that damn bitch is already pissed off enough to send Schala to the grave. Thanks to that gun-slinging Haren over there, Sonora is already more pushy then she is when in her period." The boy mentioned before getting hit by a girl sitting in a stool that was next to him.  
  
"Jacob, will you cut the sexist remarks, even if they are about Sonora." Pat remarked taking a deep sigh.  
  
"Damn it, if Jacob is able to slip into the castle, why the hell don't the rest of you do the same?" Gaby asked.  
  
"Jacob is a stealth-extraordinaire lonewolf operative. He slips in and out quicker then anyone, knows how each and every area in the castle operates and navigates the place like it was his own house. He never tries to get to Schala in fear of being caught." One of the kid highlanders stated.  
  
"Attacking also is out of the question, those damn guards carry guns and are no damn idiots, they hear a sound, they investigate it thoroughly. I almost got caught more times then the amount of stars in the sky." Jacob remarked.  
  
"You guys really are making me wanna slap every one of you. If you wish to get the days of old back, then its time to get off your asses and start planning. Jacob, give us a floor plan of the place, the rest of you bring out anything that might pose a threat. If Schala did help you in the past, she must have overdid it, you all really are too dependent on her." Gaby stated, looking at each.  
  
"We can think for ourselves Gaby, but when Sonora took over, most of the kids were thrown into labor, they work to make most of the damn monuments Sonora has and her damn cloths. Their all slaves, forced to work all day, fed so little, and beaten most often. It's that fear also that we don't attack, we may become slaves too. Though, with your help, we may be able to get through this without any casualties." Pat mentioned, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Just leave that bitch Sonora to me; I think taking her down might make my day." Gaby remarked with a smile.  
  
"Kill her if you want, just don't give us credit, it would tear Schala apart if we were given credit to killing Sonora." Pat mentioned shaking his head.  
  
"Cut the sappy tone, we have only one choice, and one choice only... kill the damn bitch." Gaby mentioned, as she snapped her clip into her mini gun, a wolfish smile peered on her face.

* * *

Hudson sat ever so well-postured, his right hand grasping the fork utensil tightly as his left hand grasped the knife, cutting a slab of the meat he had on his plate. Cutting through it, he brought the piece near his mouth, placing it inside, as he slowly chewed down on the fibrous meat, taking in the flavor, as he closed his eyes loving it. He slowly stopped, his eyes opened, as he glanced over his shoulders.  
  
"Whaddya want this time Fox!!" He demanded, his eyes narrowed to the already present fox.  
  
"Oh thought I'd stop by and tell you that Thomas plans to take things into his own hands. Seems he's not gonna to take things lying down with Zuang's death." Fox mentioned as he stood near Hudson, laying against a pillar.  
  
Hudson remained silent, still chewing away at his meat, his eyes closed as he swallowed it, before opening his eyes, a snicker emitting from his throat.  
  
"Thomas is second-in-command of the Gunsmith Regents, I have no objections to him leading any charge, even against that damned fool Elliot as well." Hudson remarked cutting another small piece of meat from his slab, placing it in his mouth as he chewed down on the rough slab.  
  
"Really? How are you sure he won't turn traitor eventually?" Fox asked, stepping forth, as he reached over to take a slab of meat, only to be shoved back by an unseen force and thrown onto the ground.  
  
"Keep your filthy hands off my food vermin. Thomas is someone I have trusted for over thirty years... and its regents such as you that truly work my last nerve by even considering how pathetic youths like you decide to drop in during my dinner... a fool like you is as pathetic as that fool Duane. No manners, no politeness, and not one to get off to a good start." Hudson remarked, still eating his side plate of food.  
  
Fox slowly got up, taking several deep breaths, as he rubbed his already aching areas. He knew why to fear Hudson greatly; the powers of telekinesis were deadly to anyone. Hudson already choked him before using his powers, nearly wringing his neck. Indeed was Hudson strong, able to lift objects with the power of his mind, moreover halt a shower of bullets in just one clear use of his powers.  
  
"Sorry to be a bother... M' Lord." Fox replied, as he quickly vanished, his speed unseen by the naked human eyes.  
  
Once more did Hudson continue eating in the serene room, always liking to eat in a silent area rather then a chatter filled room.

* * *

"You called?"  
  
Thomas cracked a welcoming smile as two old comrades of his stepped forth into the light. The first was a armadillo clad in a goliath sized blue garb that covered the areas he knew were not best to be seen for the public eye. His rock hard orange area's glowed in the artificial light. The other was clad in full-fire proof suit, black as night, a gas mask cloaking his face, the lenses pure one way for only him to see, his eyes remaining the enigma to the curious. He carried a huge tank on his back, as he walked ever so viciously.  
  
"Arsonist Fenton and Steelshell Madd, good to see you both again." He remarked smiling.  
  
"Yesssss, it'sssss good to ssssssee you again." Fenton remarked, hissing his s'es whenever using them.  
  
"Yes, it has been a very LONG time." Madd commented with his usual groggy voice.  
  
"Yes, I called you both here for a mission. Draco and his companions are our target, but the young haren is wanted alive. Knowing you Fenton, you have your shield in tack considering how fragile that tank of gas is. What about you Madd, take it you still think your body can take the damage?" Thomas asked really concerned.  
  
"Ha, there is not a bullet in any gun that has broken through my heavy skin." Madd boasted cracking his neck.  
  
"Draco won't be our only enemy, Elliot seems to want Draco for himself, he's already killed Zuang in the heat of the battle, and you two are just the same to him. I may be using you as bait, but if you must, take his droids out, if we're to send a message to him, then we do it by close range attack or long range strike. Fenton, Madd, choose your targets, the one facing Draco is the one will be covering." Thomas mentioned.  
  
"Hmm, leave the girls to me. I think I outta show them what power us males have." He crudely mentioned cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Then Draco'ssss mine." Fenton hissed, as he took out a few firebombs.  
  
"Then it is settled, Elliot won't be able to his, this scope is equipped to find any type of droid that damned freak can make. He'll be a damn duck ready for the kill." Thomas remarked with a smile.  
  
"So when we gonna arrive?" Madd asked, yawning loudly. "I need a good nap." He said slowly slouching.  
  
"Then get some rest big guy, we'll arrive at sunrise tomorrow at Rango. If my gut is as accurate as my billiards shots are, Elliot should be there as well." Thomas mentioned, as he pulled out his clip, snapping it into place.  
  
The large eighteen-wheeler continued on route course to Rango, already Thomas had a good idea where to take position to get a good shot off to pick Elliot's bots off.

* * *

Morning rose, already had the children of the underground plotted how to attack. Even for their age, they had a good idea of how to break in and make their movements. Even with such mere children's toys gathered to be used as their only offensive weapons, they would still be a hazard when introduced to the unexpected guards. Marbles, huge bouncy balls, water guns, and other materials used for assault would be safe enough that Schala would not be heartbroken by the tactics the children had plan to use.  
  
Pat though still wasn't to calm to Gaby, considering she had a more reckless idea of breaking in and going into a gun-slinging shootout. Even as she said it sarcastically, all eyes that glanced at her were not too welcoming, each seemed like arrows ready to be fired at her, each one sent deep into her skin. Jacob proposed what routes were best to take, as he already had knowledge of how the guards apparently moved, every step, and every rotation.  
  
"Okay everyone today is a big day, were going to get inside and start our RESCUE. I advise everyone to keep out of sight and not cause such alarm. Is that understood?" He asked, getting an 'affirmative' from the crowd.  
  
"Bah, this plan SUCKS." Gaby mentioned, before receiving a death-eye glare from most of the crowd.  
  
"Shut up Gaby. We make our move fast and efficient. Yellow Group take the north side, make sure you do try to draw the guards away, but avoid confrontation, if we are caught, we may be screwed, remember, they do have communications, so exercise extreme caution. Green Group is to make their way to the prison holdout from the second floor hallway. We are to take out any guards within our path, I advise we knock them out in order to make sure they cannot call for backup. Blue Group and Red Group shall be backup, we will not accept failure, is that clear?" Pat asked, as all cried a 'Yes Sir!!'.  
  
"Good, then let's get a move on." Pat replied, all started to clear out, taking whatever 'toys' were placed on the table, knowing they would need it.  
  
Gaby followed, but deep down in her heart was she already plotting to make her own plan to split from the group and complete her true goal, kill the bitch known as Sonora.

* * *

The eighteen-wheeler stopped short, as three figures stepped out from the door directly placed at the lock-up area, the door large enough to allow the behemoth armadillo a pleasant step through.  
  
"Fenton, I don't care what it costs, kill Draco even if you must set this entire area ablaze to do so. I wont tolerate failure. The same goes for you Madd, make sure the tramp is dead. This pitful town really has no taste for this day in age. Although, that transmission tower is just what I need to take out Elliot. Fenton, Madd, get moving and find the two." Thomas remarked, as the three split up.  
  
Thomas only took a few steps before he stop dead in his tracks.  
  
"You can't hide from me Elliot, I know you are watching me." Thomas announced, using his walkie-talkie at a private line to make his announcement, hearing it a few feet behind him.  
  
"I know your intention Tommy ol' boy." He replied, as a few people passed by, some stopping to stare.  
  
"Is that so, and you plan to stop me now? ... I'm waiting Elliot." Thomas calmly mentioned.  
  
"I see you have a new gadget on your scope, apparently one that makes my droids stand out. I doubt you will be able to use it, since this bazaar shall be your deathbed. I know the main weakness of the shields we Regents use, and I know the exact way to pierce through it." He taunted, holding his gun up slowly.  
  
"Talk is cheap when it is from a mere android." Thomas daringly criticized, before a smirk pursed on his lips. "By the way, sniper at eight o'clock."  
  
The droid only took aim, but before his finger could even pull the trigger back, a bullet came showering down from a corner, piercing through the head of the android, the now lifeless android fell to his ground. A few onlookers and passerby's stopped dead, a few gasping or screeching as the bullet impacted the human-like android. Thomas only turned, walking away with a pleasant smile.  
  
"A lifesaver as usual, Sabata!" Thomas stated on another communicator.  
  
"Don't mention it, just get to the tower and pick the bastards off, ya hear?" Sabata replied in his usual tone.  
  
"Roger that." Thomas answered, proceeding to his course.

* * *

Draco and Lecha walked upon the ever so crowded streets of Ringo, enjoying the time together alone with each other, considering Gaby always ruined the moment. Draco though was quiet, even with his neutral emotional face; his eyes glistened with an unease feeling. Lecha was indeed concerned, but she had tried to get an answer out of him earlier, when he had been tossing and turning in his sleep, weeping with fear, before waking up with sweat upon his own face. She easily awoke, still groggy, but his already wide-awaken eyes told that something bothered.  
  
_"It's nothing, just a nightmare."  
_  
A nightmare it may have been, but it seemed to have struck him hard, considering he was not much active as usual. Lecha looked over, seeing his still emotionless face. Draco though did have a reason; the dream was something that indeed created a fear. The dream was something that would haunt him well, especially how it started.

* * *

"_LECHA!! GABY!!!" Draco called out, bitter darkness that appeared endless.  
  
Already did his heart throb with a near-bursting force, the darkness hid so much, but a fog like this already gave the feeling of fear that spread in his heart. Though his feelings changed, his eyes glanced upon several people, face down on the ground, his two friends among them, blood staining the ground around them, as his heart throbbed much faster and forcefully in his chest.  
  
A low growl broke the scene, as Draco slowly and shivering with fear turned to look behind, before gasping, as he froze, petrified by the sight. Six glowing blood red eyes glared at him, moving with each breath, two eyes perhaps, but Draco couldn't make out the body, yet the cloaked monste's eyes were several feet above where Draco stood, towering him greatly. Draco couldn't move, fear paralyzed his body, the eyes, red, and devious, he shivered at the mere thought of them. The last thing he remembered before waking up was a large wave of darkness consuming him.__

* * *

_  
Draco shivered, that dream truly haunted him in so many ways. The eyes alone petrified him, but to even think of what the monster looked like really was something he didn't dare try to make a move upon. His thoughts though would have to wait, as large crowd appeared to gather behind, all backs facing the two.  
  
"Hmm, wonder what's all the commotion?" Lecha wondered loudly, as she glanced to the mob of people.  
  
"Trouble, if anything!" Draco answered, reaching for his gun.  
  
The crowd suddenly turned from chatters of excitement to screams of terror, a few were propelled off to impact into the walls with a bone cracking snap, people fleeing away from the duo, running in all directions.  
  
"SCRAM YA VARMINS!" Bellowed the armadillo as he glared over to where Draco and Lecha remained standing.  
  
"Well whadda we have here, just the two outlaws we were searching for." Madd remarked with a smile, cracking his knuckles as he was ready for a fight.  
  
"Yesssssss, thesssssssse two ssssshall make our day." Fenton hissed, as he glanced at Draco with a target like eyes.  
  
"So you guys are here for us, huh? Well then..." Draco grasped his gun tightly, pulling it from his hostel, taking aim to the masked arsonist, "LET'S GO!!"  
  
"Yeah, give us your best shot!" Lecha shouted, aiming her shotgun to the behemoth.  
  
"You asked, you receive!!" Madd remarked, as he curled up into a ball, rolling forth at a deadly velocity.  
  
Lecha leaped to the side, avoiding the attack, as she regained her ground, taking aim at the fiend once more. She took a deep breath, as the armadillo rolled out of his ball, turning to her with fierce eyes. Lecha only grasped her shotgun tightly, and opened fire on the armadillo. She waited only a few seconds before the behemoth let out a gruff laugh.  
  
"Them damn pellets of yours ain't gonna penetrate my muscles anytime soon." Madd remarked laughing loudly.  
  
Lecha shot once more, but not one bullet or spread shot of hers made any penetration through the gray skin of the armadillos. Madd cracked a evil smile, as he once more began to curl into a ball, tumbling forth, Lecha his main target.  
  
"No way I'm gonna be a pancake today." Lecha stated, pulling out her cutting knife she used rarely, and chucked it to the rope, cutting the restrain rope from the weight, she was pulled up, right in the nick of time as the armadillo rolled right under her own slippers.  
  
"Close, but no cigar." Lecha cracked, impersonating it in her masculine voice she could do.  
  
She swung forth to the window nearby, as she jumped inside, taking a deep breath, but a loud crash below alerted her that she was not out of the woods yet.  
  
"You can run all you want, but you can't hide from me." Madd yelled, stomping loudly to put fear into her heart.

* * *

Fire sprayed rapidly from the flamethrower Fenton carried, burning most of the stands that were weak to flames, the crackling of flames devouring the wooden stands, as flame ashes rose from the burning stands.  
  
"You bastard, you'll burn this entire town if you keep this up." Draco remarked, really shocked by the regents attacks.  
  
"That'ssss not my problem... you're the main target, and thissss time, your trapped like a rat." Fenton hissed, with a devious snicker.  
  
"Not yet I ain't!" Draco remarked, as he pulled out his gun, opening fire upon the regent only to find a shield block his shot.  
  
"Sssstupid outlaw... did you think I would walk outsssside with a tank of gassss on my back without having the right protection?"  
  
"That's why I have plan B if one plan fails." Draco mentioned, as he shot at the stand filled with hundreds of bottles of alcohol, shattering the one closest to Fenton, igniting a split-second fire as the alcohol touched the flames.  
  
The flames increased a bit more intense, giving Draco a chance to slip away and plan his next move. At the instant the flames started to grow to block Fenton's viewpoint towards him did Draco slip off, making a dash for one of the nearest buildings, a residence to be exact, as he leaped through the window, rolling to his feet as he stood up.  
  
"Damn it... these Regents truly are desperate to kills us..." Draco said to himself shaking his head, "I have to find a way to disable that shield so I can make a good shot..." Draco thought, before something hit him.  
  
There was one place that would be able to offer something that would be of use. A place known as 'Chilly's Pad' served cold alcohol ice slurps, in addition, it was rumored to have a few tanks of liquid nitrogen within.  
  
"Gotcha!!" Hissed Fenton as a huge spread of flames came toasting through the window, forcing Draco to take cover.  
  
"Better get a move on!!" Draco mentally told himself, as he darted for the back door.

* * *

A loud pop rang throughout the hallway, as several guards trotted forth, their steps echoed throughout the marble floor, the halls emitting the sounds of hundreds of footsteps per second. Each ran to the area where it appeared to have been coming, but their eyes didn't catch what laid ahead. Hidden by the olive green floor were marbles of the same color, and camouflaged on the ground. Each guard slipped from their feet, slamming onto the ground with a loud, neck-snapping crack. Few were unconscious; the impact upon the floor was enough to kill any mere human. Few though were only knocked out by the rough landing, giving the kids the opportunity to move in.  
  
"I guess Schala was right when she said to pick up the marbles when were done." One of the kids muttered, as they scampered to the unconscious guards, others right behind him as they disarmed the guards, stripping them of their firearms.  
  
"Yellow group to Green group, guards in north side have been taken out, about thirteen out of an unknown amount are within custody. We shall continue advancement to the area where our comrades are being held." The plainsrunners reported, getting a static feedback.  
  
"Roger... just get our comrades to safety, especially Schala. Best bet is Sonora is gonna have her executed when she finds out about us. We are gonna get caught soon." The boy mentioned, getting another feedback.  
  
"Understood, we'll cut off the main weapons hold asap." The leader replied, before cutting off.  
  
He glanced at his platoon, with a smile on his face.  
  
"Okay mates, we have a new objective, seal off the weapons storage room and keep them guards off our backs." The boy whispered, the kids only nodding in agreement.  
  
With that last order, they quietly proceeded through the hallway and off into the next area.  
  
"Pat, y-you sure th-th-this is a good i-i-idea." One of the grassrunner orphans asked, slowly staring around the place, shivering with fear.  
  
"Calm down Scias, your fear may get us caught, and then we will be in danger." Pat whispered, as they quietly tip-toed against the wall, moving slowly against the wall.  
  
Sounds of screams roar though the hallway, the lashing of whips following, clanging of several instruments. Inside several children were forced to work, pushing carts of supplies and statues all throughout the area, as the guards stood by whipping them, and any who went out of place.  
  
"To think Sonora was using them for hard labor, she is using them like savages." He said, glancing at the kids who were hauling most of the equipment or furniture around, guards following and whipping anyone who stopped for a breath. "That bitch, how can she do this?" He muttered, almost shouting.  
  
"Hmm, looks like I better make my move of distraction... let's see... bingo!" Gaby whispered, trotting off and away from the party.  
  
A few guards remained elsewhere, even as the team was on the second floor, glancing down from above, their was still a few guards around, most in area's the kids did not even proceed through. Gaby already found one, the idiot already asleep, as she smiled, poking the nose of her gun on his forehead, as he slowly woke up.  
  
"Enjoy your everlasting dream for eternity." Gaby whispered angelically.  
  
One shot was all it took, as Gaby smiled, taking the telecon as she trotted off, Pat watching in anger, but still remaining calm.  
  
"She'll ruin our plan, we gotta stop her." One of the kids replied, as a few ranted and demanded she be stopped.  
  
"No... Gaby is doing us a bigger favor... even if Schala would disgrace it... trust me... we have to allow Gaby to kill, so we can save Schala." Pat said, closing his eyes feeling sorrow to even allow such a crime to be committed

* * *

Lecha remained quietly, remaining silent, as the loud thuds below made her heart jump with each passing second. A loud smash startled her, as she leaped up, making a loud thump on the floor. She remained still, gasping slowly, knowing now the regent had a good lock on her location.  
  
"Ha ha hah, you cannot hide now... I know you're here, and that's enough for me to know." Madd yelled out, smashing a pillar below, as the area holding the pool became a small pole.  
  
The foundation slowly shook, as a huge hand broke through right next to Lecha, as it reached over to her. Lecha leaped back, taking her gun out, loading two shells into the chambers, as she locked the shotgun in place, and fired forth. The spread did no damage, as the bullets remained stuck in the Armidillo's skin.  
  
"My clan is well known for its hard body's, even our skin is as strong as steel." He remarked, before breaking through the cement floor, breaking it into a few slabs of concrete.  
  
He glanced deviously at her, slowly walking forth, as she backed away. She knew she couldn't do much, he gun was no match, his skin was a shield she couldn't pierce, even with her whip. Already she felt it was near the end, but she came to, getting an idea.  
  
"Your skin is tough, but I doubt your eyes are!" She remarked, taking aim once more, as she fired away, the spread sent directly into his eyes and nostrils.  
  
Madd howled in pain, as his large hands covered his face, a stream of blood trickled down his muzzle, as he muttered several curse words under his breath. Lecha took a breath, noticing the armadillo by now was blind. Taking her gun once more, she opened up the chambers, loading two shells into her twin chambers, locking them in place.  
  
"Be grateful I am going to make this quick you overgrown sexist pig!" Lecha spat, as she took aim, pulling the trigger, delivering the spread of acid pellets directly around the neck, the sizzling sound of acid crackled as it ate away at Madds skin.  
  
"YOWWW, YOU BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU!!" He yelled, as he swipe only air, not anywhere near where Lecha stood.  
  
Lecha sighed, seeing as the acid pellets were not getting the job done quick enough. Reaching into her pockets she pulled out a few other shells, these ones the alkaline infused type.  
  
"Hey dolt, tell me, what happens when you mix acid with alkaline?" Lecha asked, snapping her barrel into place.  
  
"GOTCHA!" Madd remarked turning around as he charged directly towards her, his arms strung out, as he stomped at ramming speed towards her.  
  
Taking a deep breath, leaping aside and opening fire at the direct point where she earlier had used the acid, the alkaline sinking into him, as she landing onto the ground rolling back, a loud explosion followed, blowing the armadillos head to oblivion, leaving a headless corpse in his place. Lecha sighed, pushing herself up, as she staggered over to the open window, seeing the smoke.  
  
"I-it can't be... they wouldn't-" Lecha knew it was obvious, there in front of her eyes was the large clouds given off by smoke, already starting to shadow the entire town of Rango, blazes of fire burned dangerously in the distance.  
  
"They would go this far just to kill one man... those bastards!!" Lecha spat shaking her head.

* * *

Even as the thick smoke filled the air around the town, Thomas was already set, high in the tower, sniper in place, his scope open, his right eye glancing sharply through, searching for the droids Elliot was already controlling. It was hard, as with the range he had on the scope, he had to be very sharp when it came to reacting. Though, he soon enough found already one, and opened immediate fire. A few more come within the sight, but apparently were on the direct path towards Draco.  
  
"No you don't Elliot, your mine!" He whispered to himself, unleashing a few more shots to the droids. One by one his shots took them out, picking each of them down as they came into his sights.  
  
"You guys cant run or hide, this scope shall spot you no matter where you are." Thomas remarked, as he was about to pull the trigger before the droid was taken down.  
  
"Sabata here, your not going to be able to kill every one of those androids, that area has bulletproof insulation. Leave any that are around such places to me... you go for the others... speaking of which, three heading up the stairs after you, up to the third floor." Sabata mentioned, as Thomas glanced to the floor, taking a deep breath as he opened fire upon the ground, instantly destroying the bots going after him.  
  
"You were saying?" Thomas remarked, before hearing a few shots.  
  
"Draco's on the move, three bogeys waiting to strike, one behind bullet resistant wall, the other two in open range for you. I think you know what to do, correct?" Sabata asked, Thomas only giving a 'hmph' as he opened fire upon the two, Sabata taking out the last one.  
  
"This is easy... might as well not use a scope." Sabata remarked, snickering over the telecom.  
  
Thomas didn't reply, he kept his eyes still locked on the scope, even in the open daylight was it still hard to find Elliots bots, since they could be well hidden in a mob of people. He still kept finding each and picking them off with one good shot to the head, blowing out their main mainframe and rendering them inoperable.  
  
"Hmm, no more are around, and my scope is at a wider glancing range." Thomas mentioned, looking around the area.

* * *

Fire burned throughout the area, as several bystanders ran aimlessly around, panicking as the town was engulfed by massive flames that swayed in the wind. The flames spread fast with the increasing wind aiding in the never-ending fire that was consuming all in its path. The hissing laughter of the one fiend who was responsible for it.  
  
"The flamesssssss of the phoenix ssssshall consssssume you Draco... you won't leave here alive, thisssss ssssshall be your grave." Fenton hissed running through the city, glancing around the area.  
  
Even with the loud crackle of the flames and screeching of the people of the town, there was still one sector of town not yet in danger. Yet the screams of terror didn't subside there, as a few fled from the bar known to be within the area. Draco grasped the tender by the neck, as he pointed the gun directly to his forehead, his eyes glared deep into the frightened tenders tearful eyes.  
  
"Now, I'm gonna run it by you again, where's... the... liquid... nitrogen... located!?" Draco demanded as he pressed the nose of the gun against the bar tenders head.  
  
"O-okay... i-its in the freezer... t-t-the back area... s-s-sector f-f-f-five... p- p-please, d-don't kill me!" The tender stuttered, shaking in fear.  
  
"Just be glad I have a lot of self control." Draco stated, before delivering his foot to the tenders gut.  
  
The tender only gasped, falling to his knees, holding onto his stomach as he tried to breath in some fresh air.  
  
"Otherwise, I wouldn't have hesitated to kill you." Draco remarked as he walked to the freezer.  
  
The shatter of glass drew his attention behind as he glanced over his shoulder, eyes widening as he spotted what appeared to be an inferno bomb, packed with a hell of explosive fires. Draco took one gasp, leaping forth as he pulled the freezer door open, slamming it shut as the loud burst of the bomb crackled loudly through the thick freezer door. Taking a deep breath within the frozen freezer, he glanced around, seeing the frost covered numbers representing the sectors.  
  
"Hmm, sector one... sector two... there it is, sector six." Draco said to himself, as he dashed to the sector where the tender claimed the liquid nitrogen was.  
  
Though right directly behind him was Fenton, already tearing his way through the door, using the build in plasma ray, his tool of choice for tearing through any metal alloy, even a thick chrome alloy door. A large tear that was wide enough for him to walk right through, as he glances around the chilly area with a snicker.  
  
"You think a mere chrome door will keep me out, not today Draco." Hissed Fenton as he stalking walked forth.  
  
Looking all around the area, Draco finally found what he was looking for, the one chemical that may be his only choice of defeating the regent. Brushing away the ice crystals covering most of the cans, he took a sigh of relief, before hearing Fenton's voice.  
  
"Come out, come out wherever you are." Fenton yelled, as he walked onward once more.  
  
"Yo, flame thrower... how about a bit of liquid nitrogen?" Draco snapped, as he turn the container on its rolling side, before kicking it forth, having it roll directly towards Fenton, as Draco opened fire puncturing the can, the liquid leaking onto the floor, and splashing against Fenton's legs, his shield unable to repel the liquid.  
  
Slowly his feet turned to ice, he struggled breaking apart his feet from his ankles, he fell to the floor, his front side becoming consumed into nothing but a frail ice statue. Draco laughed, rolling another canister to him, as he shot open the main valve that unleashed the liquid freeze, the entire place now smoking with the vapor given off by dangerous liquid.  
  
"So your shield has no protection against anything like liquid nitrogen... figures, Lecha told me liquids and electrons can't mix when chemically imbalanced... and your shield is only known to resist solids or spells... not manmade chemicals." Draco remarked, opening fire as his bullet shattered the frozen man apart, as his body shattered in several hundred pieces, shattering to the floor as he fell apart.  
  
Draco smiled, for once he actually had a cruel way to dish out punishment on one of the regents. Taking out the telecom, he decided to pop the vital question to the expert on such things.  
  
"Lecha, come in Lecha, you still alive?" Draco called waiting for an answer.  
  
"No, I'm dying," She sarcastically remarked, "Glad to see your alive... but the towns ablaze... how the regents go this far and-"  
  
"Were victorious Lecha... but I need to ask you something... how long does it take for liquid nitrogen to become ineffective?" Draco asked, as he glanced to the doused spot.  
  
"Well, thirty minutes at the most... where are you?"  
  
"A freezer... can that create a problems?" He asked really skeptical.  
  
"By a few extra minutes... just be careful when stepping out, that liquid makes any solid fragil." She remarked critically.  
  
"Roger that." He concluded shutting off the main telecom.

* * *

He glanced out, shaking his head, a victory that had truly been a cruel end for a regent. Still, Draco was victorious, and with the mad regent gone, he had no regrets.  
  
"Third floor has been infiltrated, third floor has been infiltra-"  
  
BANG!!  
  
Gaby smiled, glancing at the dead guards laying at her side, stepping over each one slowly.  
  
"Hermes, report suspect, I repeat, report suspects description... Hermes... you there?"  
  
Gaby stomped hard on the communicator with her heal, smiling brightly.  
  
"Sorry, I've broken up already." She said with a snicker. "Sonora, Sonora... the death child is coming... you fate of doom is here... prepare to die." Gaby said laughing.

* * *

Schala sat in her chair, sighing softly, as she glanced out the window, seeing the city in flames, sadness filling her heart. All she once tried to protect now was being destroyed before her very eyes. Loud yelps caught her attention outside, as the guards fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Schala, we came here to rescue you." Pat called out, as he ran to the cells, keys in hand as he unlocked the door.  
  
"Pat... what are you doing here?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"We heard Sonora locked you up... we feared she would kill you... we couldn't-" Pat was breaking up into tears as he hugged her tightly rubbing his already tear flooding face onto Schala's dress.  
  
"Oh Pat... you really do think of me as a mother." She calmly replied, rubbing his shoulders calmly.  
  
"We all do Miss Schala, we all do." One of the kids replied running in.  
  
A few of the kids already freed from the labor had came along with them to see Schala, indeed had all the children depended on her, loved her, and thought of her as their mother. Schala's eyes wept with tears as she heard them.  
  
"Thank you... all of you... for everything." She said, as all the kids nodded, each shedding tears of joy, happy to be reunited with their guardian.

* * *

Shots rang nearby the throne room, as loud thuds echoed from behind the door, a shot blasted the door knob off, as the door swung open, Gaby walking through with a wicked smirk on her face.  
  
"A KID!!" Sonora remarked, irritated by the sight.  
  
"YOU must be Sonora the bitch... I'm here to kill you!" Gaby remarked taking out her gun.  
  
"NO YOU DON'T BRAT!" Sonora remarked, taking out her rifle, and fired forth, Gaby side stepping as she returned fire.  
  
Sonora sidestepped and returned fire, forcing Gaby to hide behind one of the pillars nearby. Jumping out into the open, Gaby opened fire, as she blasted the rifle from Sonora's hand as she ran forth, ready to finish the bitch at point blank range. Sonora though easily countered with a kick, forching Gaby to the ground, as one of her guns slipped from her grasp, she slid away, as Sonora took aim.  
  
"Brat, you die now!" She remarked pulling the trigger, but not one shot came out.  
  
"What!?" She said pulling it a few more times, as she took out the clip. "EMPTY!?"  
  
"Yellow means dude, red means loaded." Gaby snapped as she stood to her feet, and ran forth, putting the gun Sonora's jaw.  
  
"Pop-goes-the-nig-ger!" She sang, before delivering the fatal shot to Sonora's head.

* * *

The day of terror ended, most of Rango was now in ashes, but some of the town remained.  
  
"All this just to get two people... how many must suffer for all this?" Lecha asked shaking her head.  
  
"Don't feel so gloom... we shall rebuild... and repair all that is lost." Schala said walking forth with the children behind her.  
  
"You three may be wanted fugitives... but in your hearts you are more compassionate then most others in this world. I thank you dearly for all you have done. Even if it was murder, you did it for the people of this town." Schala mentioned taking a bow.  
  
"Awe shucks, all in a days work for Unkey Draky." Gaby remarked giggling, a few of the kids laughing.  
  
"Gaby, please... not in public." Draco remarked, rubbing her forehead.  
  
Lecha giggled, as she brushed her hand along his chin.  
  
"I dunno, you are more kinder then rumored to be." She said, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Even with all the damage, they still for once were forgiven to bring terror, as they were only trying to live on. Still, Draco knew they had to move on, to Dragoneir where they had planned to go before.

* * *

Next time:  
  
Ryu: Technology, advancements upon machines and treatments alike the people prosper in an easier life. But other times, technology can be used for desasterous war machines. Robots gone haywire are only an apatizer for us, as four elemental based sisters and a weirdo mechanic Guru face off, the odds are even, and the fights about to get intense.  
  
Next Chapter: Heavy Artillery

* * *

Authors notes: Well, it took a while, but since I got the five reviews I asked, I am very thankful. Big thanks to Illuminet, Steve, Typhoon, Kilik, and Candyman for the reviews, you saved this fic from discontinuation. Now, this chapter may not be the best, but I have been busy, and its hard to focus, but I don't like correcting things unless I get something rewarding in return. I'm greedy but I don't care, that's how I am. But remember to review, I really need them to know people are reading.

And swear FF.net really is making it harder to upload things


	18. Heavy Artillery

* * *

Note: To clear things up, I shall clarify what race the elemental sisters are... mostly since I kinda don't make things too clear.  
  
Flora: Human Aqua: Fox Sky: Grassrunner Nature: Haren

* * *

Near noon, the sun shined down upon the desert with heavy rays. Moving through the already oven-hot desert was the same dune buggy Wes had driven since the regents started attacking. Everything so far was quiet, Ryu at the drivers side, keeping his eyes sharp on the road. Wes sat shotgun, silent, his face bandaged with a few of the white sheets covered in blood. He glanced outside, taking a deep breath, seeing the endless depressing desert outside his window.  
  
"How you feeling Wes? Your head still hurting? Your brain still pulsing with pain? Bet you wish for me to heal you now, huh?" Nina muttered, insulting Wes directly as he growled under his breath.  
  
"SHUT IT NINA!!" Ryu demanded, yelling in a deep voice.  
  
A few moments of peace past, only the sound of the motor could be heard purring as Ryu continued driving to the nearest city where they were located.  
  
"Are we THERE yet?" Nina grumbled, as she groaned acting all tired out.  
  
"Nina... for the seventeenth time, WE'LL GET THERE WHENEVER WE GET THERE!!" He shouted, Nina leaping at the tone of his voice.  
  
Silence remained, as Ryu glanced to the outer road, before he spotted a sign to the left. In a quick glimpse he sighed in relief, continuing his drive. He smiled, knowing once he got to the town he would soon be relieved of the boring drive.  
  
"Ryu... just what town did that sign say was ahead?" Mai asked her voice town desperate.  
  
"It said Proto Vech three miles away. You sound like you've seen a ghost or something, mind telling us before it's too late?" Ryu requested, as Mai took a sigh.  
  
"That town is full of droids, most created by the technology guru regent himself, Glitz. We could be entering a trap." She remarked, crossing her arms.  
  
"Long as the town ain't filled with armed robots ready to fire on us we have nothing to worry about." Ryu mentioned still driving.  
  
"That's something I don't think I can answer." Mai stated, as she leaned back.  
  
"We'll find out when we get there. It's more then obvious that the regents will be there at some point... question is how do they find us so fast?" Ryu mentioned, really wondering how the regents were able to find them in only a few days.  
  
Little did Ryu even know that as the dune buggy drove, a bot the size of a fly was latched right at the axles, setting off a radio frequency that was sent through the web directly to the Glitz, who analyze the origin and locked them, the process taking only one hour at most.  
  
INSERT BREAK  
  
"Well, by coincidence or by sheer luck, the renegades are heading to Proto Vech... I will indeed show them the hospitality they deserve." Glitz commented with a cackle.  
  
Quickly marking down the main location, he immediately sent the location directly to Hudson, knowing it was wise to alert the main leader before anyone else.  
  
"Maybe now I shall be able to test a few of my Mechs. Mwa ha ha haaaa!" He said, glancing over to one of his models, a fluster of excitement pursed upon his face.

* * *

Daylight shined into the ever so ordinary built home, rugs aligned upon the carpets, the room cleaned and neatly organized, toys placed in the right box, and desks neatly organized with papers, several with math problems answered, waiting to be reviewed. The kids already were playing, most already were around the videogames, multiplayer galore already in session, as they attack numerous hordes of enemies, working as a team to get through the dungeon. The game was one of those hack and bash games, set in a midevil time period, but even as things grew repetitive, it was an addictive game.  
  
A few waited, groaning as they waited their turn. Yet, all grew silent as the sound of the door opening broke all activity commencing in the room. All eyes glanced over, widening in fear as they glanced up at the figure dressed in a long raven black trenchcoat, his grim face putting fears in the hearts of the young children.  
  
Slowly did Hudson make his way inside, glancing down a the terrified children, he smiled, looking at them, even as they shook with fear, they still had it better in this orphanage then he did. Looking down at a blond haired human, whose blue eyes already were welling up with tears as Hudson walked closer.  
  
"Do you know where I can find the four elemental sisters?" Hudson asked calmly.  
  
The boy started to pant faster, shaking still terrified by the man, as he screamed loudly, crying out loud for help. Immediately did the door burst open, a kitsune running in with a irate frown on her face.  
  
"You kids better not be-" She stopped short, stopping Hudson, gasping slowly, as he glanced over to her.  
  
"Hudson, w-what brings you here?" She said, knowing she didn't attend the meeting with her sisters could mean the end of her.  
  
"Aqua, I see you're still healthy." He remarked, taking a few short steps towards her.  
  
"P-please forgive my absence at the Regent Meet, b-but-"  
  
"No need for apology, you sisters do have the kids to take care of. Still, down to business, I must see all four of you privately; there are some matters I must discuss." He mentioned, Aqua nodding as she bowed respectfully, before parting to call on the others.  
  
It took only a few minutes before the four sisters came together, leading Hudson into their office, offering him one of the cushioned chairs.  
  
"I'm sure you four are well aware of why I am here, correct?" He spoke calmly.  
  
"Yes... who is it we are to be assigned to go after?" One asked, as Hudson took a deep breath.  
  
"The Fae... so far I have lost seven regents to that group..." He remarked, looking through one of the glass windows, into the room that was a one way view, as he watched the children play calmly.  
  
"Understand that I have the utmost respect for what you sisters do, but by Auron's orders, I am forced to call upon all regents, no matter what their position is." He remarked sadly, really not wishing he didn't have to go through with this.  
  
"You always a sap for those who raised orphans, huh?" The grassrunner stated, seeing the guilt in his eyes.  
  
"Being a boy who grew up in a crummy orphanage, I always did have a soft spot for those who tried hard to raise kids... It's hard to imagine anyone to replace you four..." He said, taking a deep breath, trying to hold back his tears.  
  
"Hudson, do not worry about us..." The human replied, looking to them.  
  
"Yes, we are the mistresses of the four elements..." The Haren commented.  
  
"For the children, we shall prevail." The grassrunner stated.  
  
"Or die with regrets." Aqua finished, closing her eyes.  
  
"If you die, I will make it my utmost responsibility to find four ladies who are as worthy as you four, maybe not magic users as yourself, but as caring and outgoing as yourselves." He stated, with his hand over his chest. "Of that I promise." He swore, but was really truthful of it.  
  
"We shall not fail." The four stated mutually.  
  
Hudson stood, smiling at the four, as he walked to the door.  
  
"Just to warn, our mechanical lover Glitz will also be on the battlefield, the Fae's group is within Proto Vech, his home town. Knowing him, he'll bring a few mechs, so be alert, y'know how he gets with his toys." Hudson said in a despicable tone.  
  
"That old hornsman really can't grow up." The human of the quartet remarked, shaking her head.  
  
"Still, he may be the only one who can take out the dragon, so leave the blue haired boy to him." He notified, as the four nodded.  
  
"Remember, I want them alive. May you four prevail; I pray for your lives... may victory be yours." Hudson said, finally leaving them.  
  
The four glanced to one another, uneasy with the idea of even confronting the fea's group, with already a few regents falling in battle.  
  
"We must go, Auron will not take kindly if we take our sweet time." The grassrunner stated.  
  
"Our substitutes will take over for now... but we cannot mention anything of what is expected... I cannot bear to see the children cry." Aqua stated, frowning as she glanced to them.  
  
"Aqua, it will not happen. Sky, Nature and I shall not allow it to. We have the power, and we shall not fall." Flora remarked, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Flora, you, Nature and Aqua go on ahead, I'll call for the substitutes. I'll meet you three in Proto Vech, so get a move on." Sky, the Grassrunner remarked, as the three nodded, going off.  
  
Sky picked up the phone, taking a deep sigh, as she looked to the children, her heart already fearing this would be the last time she would see them.

* * *

Proto Vech, a city that appeared to be utopia. The skyscrapers with windows that shined in the distance, the side shops nicely kept, the roads seemed recently paved, the streets clean with not a trace of trash to be found anywhere. A few people walked along the streets, but robots appeared to be moving along as well. Ryu drove slowly, thrity miles per hour at most, as he glanced around, amazed by the well kept town.  
  
"Damn... I have never seen a city like this... it's almost perfect..." He commented amazed.  
  
"The bots are designed mostly for labor and maintenance. Most of these robots were created right here in this city. That is why there are so many around the streets." Mai mentioned, as they passed by a round cylinder shaped robot, apparently a trash cleaner, cleaning up most of the trash that was around.  
  
"Well, maybe I can get one of them to help me go shopping, since Ryu is a DAMN GROUCH when it comes to shopping." Nina mentioned, glaring at Ryu when criticizing him.  
  
Ryu only ignored her, as he turned into a drug shop, parking in a spot directly in front of a store. Shutting the ignition key to shut off the car, Ryu took a deep breath, opening the drivers side stepping out of the car, the rest of the party following directly behind him. Entering inside, Ryu looked around the aisle stacked store, items on each shelf, signs hanging above the gaps, listing all items there. Magazines placed upon racks, the area was indeed well organized, like any. Though, out-of-towners would feel a bit perturbed, considering only robots ran the store, from the front counter to even the stockers.  
  
Most of the party split up, Mai picking up a guide to Proto Vech, as she held the magazine with her right hand, licking her index finger, as she flipped through pages, reading each one slowly. Nina strolled around looking at each of the items, her hands behind her back, looking innocent as usual. Ichiro already seemed to just stand near Mai, almost still as a statue, though his breathing gave way the idea. Wes though, was eye-locked by an odd booth, walking inside, as a neon light went on for a few seconds, then died out, as Wes walked out, his face back in order, healed like he never even did have a scratch as he removed each of the bandages.  
  
Quickly getting what Ryu needed, he walked over to the check-out counter, placing the pack of panacea tablets on the counter, the robot scanning them, before it calculated the price, announcing it was worth three hundred zenny. Reaching into his pack, Ryu carefully picked out a few coins, before placing them on the counter, giving the approximant price. Oval shaped droid immediately took the item, placing it in the bag, as it properly handed it over to Ryu.  
  
"Mai, Wes, anyone with party Ryu, get your asses in gear and get a move on." Ryu called out, Mai looking up from looking at her magazine, as she placed it back on the shelf, strolling out of the area, the rest following.  
  
"Huh? Wes, just how did your face get healed so fast?" Nina asked, seeing his one battered face healed to normal.  
  
"Some booth, I think it was called the 'Rejuvenator'. I walked in, put a fifty zen coin in, and woyla, healed to my old charming face." He answer, smiling brightly as he praised his good looks.  
  
"Charming? More like hideous with that goatee on your chin, not to mention you smell bad." Nina teased, giggling as she did.  
  
"Good to see your healthy again." Ryu mentioned, as he walked to sit shotgun.  
  
Once more did the party take their seats, their next stop the inn to at least get a room for the night. Ryu sighed, leaning back in his chair, thankful that he wasn't driving the car. It was one thing when you were driving a bike, considering you had to keep balance on it to even remain safe. The dune buggy though was more of a chair, and just sitting while driving was really a bore for Ryu's exercised body. He glanced out still seeing the numerous shaped robots roaming the town, only a few human or intelligent organic beings passing by once every moment.  
  
"Hey Mai, if robots take care of most things in town, then why are their few humans here?" Nina asked, glancing over to her.  
  
"Most of the people who live here do the repairs for the robots, from programming check ups to even repairs. I only read a bit of this in the guide, but it makes sense, eventually the bots start having errors, and programmers are needed to clear up any errors within the droids hard drive." Mai mentioned, her eyes closed and her arms crossed as she spoke.  
  
"Droids are mere puppets, yet the humans are the doctors... how odd." Ichiro mentioned, scratching his chin.  
  
"They are expensive, with all the microchips used to make such robots and give them such a idea, well... cost are around the fifty thousand zenny just to create one. Either way, they are still in the testing each in the environment, that's why this city was created. If anything, these robots may be the hope of the future." Mai said, looking at them.  
  
"Sounds more like biological beings like us are out of a job." Wes muttered, spitting at the thought.  
  
"I wouldn't bet on it, not many places can afford the robots at for that much zenny. Plus, there's the magnet reaction that would wreak them when it is placed on them." Ryu mentioned, knowing the effect of magnets on microchips was the same effect as Water to fire.  
  
"Those cartoons are old age Ryu, these robots are only partially effected by the magnetic forces given off by magnets." Mai noted, as she sighed. "The only good thing is Glitz isn't thinking of creating emotional chips for his robots. Laden only knows that if he did, we'd possibly would be dealing with the scenario of robots revolting against us." Mai continued, giggling at the thought.  
  
Ryu snorted, already he heard many tales about that, including the idea of a robot with emotions. To him, it was senseless to even create one such as that, all emotions did was develop soft spots and create hatred and bigotry among people. The robots would indeed go as far as killing humans if they had such chips installed within them.  
  
"Here we are, Utopia Inn. Odd, to find a inn like this in the same city that is just like a utopia." Wes mentioned as he stepped out of the car, unlatching his coffin from the top, and slowly pulling it down from the top.  
  
"Mai, that one mag say anything bout the inn's here?" Ryu asked looking to Mai who shook her head.  
  
"I only read about the city, mostly on the robots... I didn't read much else." Mai said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Who cares, lets just get a room." Nina said, running ever so eagerly into the area, Ryu and the others following behind.  
  
Ryu looked around, awed by the marble floor with not a stain or spot of dirt upon the carpet, the furniture looking brand new, no stitching or grooves implanted in any of the settee. All brochures organized in each of the racks they were kept in. Artwork decorated the tan wall neatly hung, most paintings being of landscapes of the past. Lamps remained on the nicely crafted tables, really adding class to the area. At the front counter was a robot, the same the was in the drug store, only having a different color frame and the eyes.  
  
Walking to the front counter, as he glanced to the robot with a eager smile.  
  
"Book me a decent room for five, one not expensive and poor as crap." Wes remarked, as he laid his hands palms down on the table.  
  
A few beeps and other noises followed, as the robot printed out a sheet of paper, listing the room number and the floor the room was located on.  
  
"That-will-be-three-hundred-zenny!" The robot announced, Wes digging through his zenny pouch, as he pulled out the zenny, handing it to the robot, who handed him the key and the location of their room.  
  
Wes smiled, as he turned, looking to the other party members, as he motions for them to follow, walking to the elevator. Nina leaped ahead, pressing the up button, as the elevator opened up, the party boarding as Wes tapped in the room number.  
  
"So what room number do we have?" Ryu asked, as Wes glimpsed at his ticket, as he looked up at Ryu.  
  
"Five hundred seventy two, on the thirteenth floor." Wes replied, as he sighed, still holding his coffin with one arm.  
  
"Hope your not planning on leaving us again." Nina warned with a deep voice.  
  
Wes remained silent, closing his eyes, as he took a deep sigh.  
  
"Nina... answer me this... what would happen if Ryu was killed?" Wes asked, Nina immediately going quiet, her face going pale, as she glanced down, her hand covering her left side of her chest.  
  
She glanced to Ryu, the though easily something she couldn't bear to fear. She couldn't dare think to even trend upon the area, it was too much she could even think of. Ryu didn't seem to even care, his eyes glancing ahead to the door, waiting to reach his room.  
  
"That's what I thought... I lost Kiki, someone I started to love, and then she died in my arms. Coping with the death of loved one is something everyone deals with, it is a pain buried deep in your heart, and it takes time and friends to overcome for most. Me... I guess it takes a few fights to get me to realize why I should live." Wes remarked, as the elevator stopped with a ding, the door opening as the five walked calmly out.  
  
Nina treaded behind, her face glancing to the ground, indeed had Wes hit a weak area in Nina's heart.  
  
"Don't let it get to you... he just wants you to back off." Mai mentioned, placing a hand on Nina's shoulder.  
  
Nina nodded, as she looked up, following the party to their room.

* * *

Four Eighteen wheelers entered the city, each one having no drivers as they stopped directly near the factory. The back area opened, as a figure walked out, looking at each of the trucks, smiling as he each one opened up fully, revealing several parts that once assembled would create a battle mech of chaos.  
  
The hornsman smiled, glancing at each of the parts, a few maintenance bots hovering down, grasping down calmly on the steel parts, each one taken to a platform to be assembled, the robots using a few needles to connect each of the body parts needed to create the full-scale mech that Glitz designed for battle.  
  
"My beauties today will be the day you shall shine... as we finally have worthy adversary." Glitz chatted, as the parts were now placed together, but the connecting still needed to be done.  
  
"Have you forgotten, WE were sent to aid in your battle." Flora remarked, Glitz slowly turned with a frown pursed upon his lips.  
  
"Silence... can you not see I am having a moment with my babies? This day is a big step for them, since they shall face a dragon. For so long I hoped one survived, so I could finally use these mechs to their full advantage. I still wonder... thirty years ago, they were lambs for the slaughter... yet now, one dragon and his party have taken us out one buy one. Maybe once I shall have a challenge for my magnificent fighter mech." He praised, his hands held up to the assembled bot.  
  
The four sisters only glanced to the man with spaced out glances, really bewildered by Glitz's queer praise to his creation.  
  
"Now I see why Zeek referred to him as a weirdo." Sky commented loudly, Glitz ignoring her.  
  
"Your four just handle his partners... I want the dragon for myself... he will prove to be a valuable guinea pig for my precious." He remarked, with a cackle.  
  
"Alright already, your obsessed with your creations... now will you tell us where the hell our targets are?" Nature asked, annoyed by Glitz constant praise to his robots.  
  
"If you must know, Utopia Inn, but I have a few robots already armed and ready to make their move... just wait outside, my bots shall flush them out. Just remember, the-"  
  
"We know." Aqua cut in.  
  
"THE DRAGON IS YOURS!!" The three remarked loudly, Glitz not flinching as they shouted all.  
  
"Good..." Glitz remarked, glancing back at his bot.  
  
"Do not mind these cretins my dear sweet baby. They have no respect for your glorious upcoming battle. We shall reign victorious, as we bash that dragon to oblivion. You are but one of my greatest masterpieces, and shall be known as the dragon slayer." Glitz shouted, the four sisters slowly backing away, already freaked out by the weirdo's pep talk.

* * *

"Finally, I can use the damn microwave." Wes remarked, as it beeped signaling the food was done.  
  
Ryu walked over, opening the door, and taking out his romen, his nostrils sniffing the lovely flavor of the artificial powder beef flavoring, the steam already brushing against his face as he held it close to his face.  
  
"Ryu, wake up already!" Wes remarked, flicking his nose.  
  
Ryu glared with a flared eye at the Woren, but snorted, walking to the table. Wes only snorted, as he placed his burrito inside the microwave, setting it to the appropriate time to defrost and get it ready for a good meal.  
  
"You really don't know the smell of a good bowl of romen when its well done." Ryu remarked, slowly gathering a few strands of the noodles with his fork, and placed them in his mouth, as is teeth removed the noodles from the fork.  
  
"Food is food Ryu, ya either eat it or you don't..." Wes remarked, crossing his arms glaring to Ryu with a unpleasant frown.  
  
Ryu didn't remark, he only ignored Wes's remark, as he gathered the romen noodles with his fork, this time slurping them up with his lips. Wes clenched his teeth, covering his pointy triangular ears with his hands, as he glared to Ryu angrily. He was about to yell when a bright reflected sunlight hit his eyes, a steel frame catching his eyes.  
  
"SHIT, HIT THE DECK!!" Wes remarked, as he jumped for cover, Ryu doing the same as several shots burst through the windows and hit along the back area, forcing the two to take cover behind the table.  
  
"Regents... must be using the robots to get us!" Wes remarked, as the hellfire stopped.  
  
Ryu reached into his holster, pulling out his gun, as he waiting, knowing the enemies had to be moving in. Taking one deep breath, he jumped out from behind the table, opening fire at point-blank range disabled the robots mainframe. Immediately the now inoperative robot fell to the ground with a loud clank, Ryu immediately placing his gun back into his holster.  
  
"Wait, one robot alone can't make bullet marks like this... unless-!" Ryu was immediately ransacked from behind as he flew face first into the wall.  
  
"Ah, you just rest up, let 'ol Wes have a crack with these tin heads!" Wes remarked, cracking his fist.  
  
The robot glared at Wes, as his arms morphed into two pistol noses. Wes only gulped, as he took a step back. In the blink of the eye a red and white figure appeared in the blink of an eye, as the robot remained still, before falling apart.  
  
"Bout time you got here Ichiro..." Wes spat, taking a step close.  
  
"Better late then never as some say." Ichiro remarked, sheathing his sword.  
  
"Enough chit-chat, two bots are just the first wave, the second ain't gonna be a chip off the old block of the first... and I doubt its triple the amount we just faced!" Mai noted.  
  
At that moment did a bird like robot break through the wall, debris of the dry wall and frame flying into the apartment, the four party members shielding themselves at the debri that flew at them.  
  
"RYU!?" Nina shouted, as she looked onward at the worst event she could ever witness.  
  
The robotic bird grasped Ryu tightly with its robotic claws, as it moved out of the room, using the rotor engines to easily escape the room. Mai growled, opened fire upon the bird, but her shots were only were wasted as the armor on the bird block each of the bullets.  
  
"Shit, it's getting away!" Wes remarked, his fist slamming down hard upon the counter, the thing falling apart upon his fist's impact.  
  
"RYU!!" Nina yelled, trying to run after, but was stopped dead in her tracks, as Ichiro grasped her left wrist tightly.  
  
"LET ME GO!!" Nina shouted, struggling to get free.  
  
"Nina, we have no other alternative, we have to leave before the robots really tear this place apart." Mai mentioned, as she took a few steps back.  
  
"You three go on ahead, I'll meet you outside." Wes remarked, as he ran off to get his main gun.  
  
"You re- Wes... damn woren." Mai remarked, growling at the result.  
  
Immediately she heard a sigh, finding Nina slouched over Ichiro's shoulder. He didn't make any eye contact, as he turned away from Mai, and dashed to the exit. Mai noticed a few more robots moving in, as their red markers shot out, marking their targets. Mai quickly dashed for the door as they opened fire upon her, the shots missing her only bye a hairs length. Her feet immediately slipped, as she fell to the ground, the bots having a perfect shot on her, she closed her eyes, her arms shielding her head. The sound of a few metal tints and her body not in pain was only the first shock as she opened her eyes to find Wes standing in front of her, the coffin shielding her.  
  
"Not today tinheads!" Wes said in a cocky tone, as he opened fire on with his twin mini-guns, tearing each of the two bots apart.  
  
Cracking a smile, it was short lived as a few more ascended from below, their red markers all scanning to the woren.  
  
"Time to leave the building!" Wes remarked, Mai leaping at his comment, and already getting several steps ahead, as the two took the stairs down.  
  
A few shots rang out from behind, but not one bot tried to stop.  
  
"Jeez, you think Ichiro would give a hand since he escaped." Wes nagged, Mai only punching his shoulder.  
  
"You try to keep a unconscious girl safe and try to fight with a sword." Mai spat, as the two kept going down the floors.  
  
The two immediately ran into the checkout room, only to find Ichiro, and a now fully awakened Nina stood in fighting stance, weapons drawn and ready. Turning to the exit, Mai gasped, noticing that the ones blocking the way were four female sorceresses. Each dressed in the colors the represented their elemental powers.  
  
"The Elemental Sisters... the best magic users within the Gunsmith Regents. Each one being a mistress in one elemental area of the spells." Mai mentioned, drawing her gun.  
  
"Good to see you as well Mai." Flora mentioned.  
  
"Four to four, the odds are even, lets just see who will win this battle." Aqua mentioned, gathering her magic.  
  
"Where the hell is Ryu?" Nina demanded, glaring at the four.  
  
"The dragon? Glitz has plans for that boy." Sky answered, crossing her arms.  
  
"Well, if your gunna stand in our way, then your already asking to die." Mai remarked, as she fired in vain, the bullets stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
"Fool, always opening fire before thinking." Nature remarked, as she concentrated once more.  
  
At that moment, the four sisters cast two combined spells, Flora and Sky combined their spells, to form a powerful Gigaflare, the party evading and making haste to escape the deadly explosive spell, the room becoming engulfed by the flame.  
  
The second immediately followed, as the ground crumbled below there feet, the spell known as Disaster causing the ground to get muddy.  
  
"Take this!!" Nina yelled, as she chucked a Thunderstorm spell towards the group, the Fire and Earth adapts falling back, but the other two absorbing the attack.  
  
"Nice shot Nina." Wes cracked, Nina only smiled gleefully to him.  
  
"Aqua! Sky!! Show the fae the power of the Elemental sisters!" Flora spat, slowly getting to her feet.  
  
Immediately the two sisters concentrated their powers, once more Mai fired away, trying to mow down the sisters, but once more the absolute defense shield blocked it. The two once more opened their eyes and cast the Thunderstorm spell right back at the party. The bolts of disaster moved fast, striking dangerously at both Wes and Ichiro, sending the two flying onto the ground. The two groaned loudly, both staggering as they tried to stand to their feet.  
  
Nina closed her eyes, gathering all the energy, as she cast a rejuvenate spell, healing the two wounded worriers to near full health. She took a deep breath, noticing Wes didn't have his gun armed to fire at any given moment.  
  
"Damn it Wes, why the hell are you not fighting them." Nina demanded, Wes taking one breath, as he glanced stern eyed towards her.  
  
"I have too much respect for them... I can't kill someone who makes such an effort to take orphans in and raise them... I know they are our enemies... but I wont fight them..." He said, shielding himself with his coffin.  
  
"Idiot... they will kill us... its their duty." Mai mentioned, glaring to Wes with demented eyes.  
  
"Oh well." Wes shouted, glancing at them with a solemn face, "I don't care how hard you hit me, I wont fight you." Wes said, closing his eyes.  
  
"Ha, Mai dear, you four are wanted alive..." Nature remarked, as she walked in.  
  
"What!?" Mai said, shocked by the fours words.  
  
"Enough... sisters, we must succeed. Not for Auron... not for Hudson... but for the orphans who we have looked after the last few years." Flara mentioned, as she stepped forth.  
  
"If you want a duel, I have but one request." Ichiro mentioned, as his arms where to his sides.  
  
The sisters glanced to one another with odd faces, possibly making their decision to agree with his terms.  
  
"Depends... what is it you ask for?" Flora asked, as she glared to Ichiro.  
  
"We take this outside, before this entire building engulfs all of us." Ichiro mentioned, the four sisters huddling together, as they spoke over the idea.  
  
Once more they faced Ichiro, with emotionless faces.  
  
"Even as you are our opponents, we agree to the samurais terms." Flora mentioned, as the four turned around, walking out of the hotel, the four party members followed.

* * *

The metallic bird swooped down, hazardously dropping Ryu down on the hard floor below, above the dome walls began to close above, the sun rays slowly shutting, a loud clang emitting throughout the closed in arena, as artificial lightings shot from above, lighting the maze filled area, the walls smooth and slippery, making it impossible to even escape.  
  
"Greetings dragon, prepare yourself... in this labyrinth you shall know all hell." Glitz mentioned, as Ryu groaned, getting up to his feet.  
  
A loud clanking noise echoed throughout the entire area, Ryu immediately drew his gun, sidled against the wall, as the metal figure moved forth. One quick move, Ryu pulled the trigger as he opened fire upon the head of the moving robots. The huge tower like robot fell immediately, the entire chip system falling out as it did. Ryu though didn't have a second to spare, as he glanced behind, finding several hovering robots right behind, the same types he faced at the hotel. Opening fire, he blasted each right in their faces, the shots going through each striking the critical hit Ryu was looking for.  
  
"I ain't in the mood for games Regent!!" Ryu barked out, as he glanced to the ceiling as he yelled.  
  
Not a rasping or mocking response followed, dead silence was the only thing that followed. Ryu though knew something was up when he heard a click finding a wall closing in from behind. Pushing his feet off the ground, he dashed away, leaping into the one intersection, as he tumbled forth. A loud crash emerged behind, the sound echoed throughout the dome.  
  
Ryu only took one breath before noticing a robot was directly in his path, a four legged robot, designed with the look of a demon wolf stood within Ryu's path. It let out an ear-piercing mechanical roar, as it glared with read eyes, before firing three mini missiles to Ryu, who went down flat on the ground, as the missiles skid by him. The beast leaped forth, nearly pouncing on Ryu, but missed as its target rolled aside, drawing his broadsword and in one swift throw, he plunged it into the head of the mechanical beast.  
  
The beast immediately started jolting with bolts, before its eyes died out, its body collapsed to the ground. Moving in, Ryu grasped the hilt tightly before pulling his sword out, and breaking speed with an explosion right behind.  
  
"Lets see, dead end to the left, path to the right... guess it's a warm up for the start." Ryu mentioned, as he took off once more.  
  
He took only a few steps, as several turrets built into the maze walls revealed themselves, opening fire upon Ryu, who slipped into the break off placed right near there.  
  
"Great, where's Wes when you need 'em?!" Ryu spat, shaking his head.

* * *

Spells shot forth, fused spells from the elemental sisters clashing with Nina's, each canceling out as they hit. Nina took a few breaths, it was indeed hard to pull off a combination spell, even with all the effort, the body still did have some strain, but the brain took the worse of the exhaustion.  
  
"Don't get tired now Nina... we're the only ones who can save Ryu." Mai remarked, as she took out a bullet, marking her target, the generator shield upon Flora's waist, remaining out to the eyes to not tarnish her thin and fit figure  
  
Firing away, the bullet tripped the shield, Flora immediately stopped, as she slowly took a few steps back.  
  
"Your damn shields gone Flora, time to die n-" Immediately was she shoved aside, Wes standing before her, a grim pursed on his lips.  
  
"Woren, you dare strike your own ally!?" Mai questioned, teeth clenched as she breathed deeply.  
  
"Enemy or not, I wont allow them to die... even if it means I must attack Nina, then I will." Wes remarked sincerely.  
  
"Then your with them" Mai stated, as she pointed her gun directly at him, "That makes you my enemy..." she said, placing her index on the trigger.  
  
"Mai, don't-"  
  
At that moment, Mai glared ready to make the shot, but a loud 'oft' caught her by surprised, as Wes fell to the ground, unconscious, right behind him was Ichiro, who glanced still emotionless to Mai.  
  
"Ichiro... you?" She said, caught by surprise by his move.  
  
"I don't wish to kill them, but my orders are to protect her from them." He said, turning to the four girls.  
  
"Like you four I am nothing more then a soldier following his orders... but unlike you, I still will live on after I fail. Why allow Auron to control you, why let them force you into a duel to the death?" Ichiro asked, as the four glanced to him with bitter eyes.  
  
"Dear brother... same we are by blood and race... we are with Auron til death. Our orphanage is great as it is because of their funding." Sky stated as she stepped forth.  
  
"Turning against them would be exactly the same as slapping them right across their face!" Aqua continued, stepping forth right next to Sky.  
  
"You see them as corrupted, we see them as our brethrens." Nature stated, stepping forth as well.  
  
"We are doing this for them... it is our duty to repay them for all they have given to us." Flora finished, as she closed her eyes, they once more gathered there magic.  
  
"Ichiro, we have no other option, death is the only path for them..." Mai remarked as she took out her gun, firing upon Flora, directly hitting her in the gut.  
  
Immediately did nature counter, as she cast a rejuvenate spell, healing the wound and cleansing it of damage, the opened are now healed.  
  
"Nina... can you-" Mai stopped, noticing that the fae was on her knees taking a few deep breaths.  
  
"Damn it! Nina, take a breather... Ichrio, its just us now." Mai mentioned, opening her gun up, as she loaded an elemental bullet in, clicking the clip in place.  
  
"On one condition... Promise you won't kill them!" He requested, Mai grunting, as she glared to him.  
  
"You gotta be joking." Mai replied with desolation.  
  
"Try me!" Ichiro growled, with a staid glance on his face.  
  
Mai grunted angrily, with the odds against her she had no choice but to be forced into promising to help him if she was to even last this round of the fight.  
  
"Fine, I won't kill them, just do your job and stop them!" Mai remarked, loading the elemental bullets into her gun, knowing each one would be able to cancel out the shields powered by the sisters elemental powers that ran through their body.  
  
The sisters remained silent, gathering up their energy to unleash a magic spell upon the party. Yet at that very moment did Ichiro move in swiftly, his fingertips pressing two pressure points within Flora's shoulders, her arms going immediately limp, not longer able to move and conjure up the power needed to cast a spell.  
  
"My arms!?" Flora cried, shocked that she was unable to even move them.  
  
Though that didn't stop the three others, as Aqua and Nature cast a disaster spell directly to Mai, who was caught directly in the dead center of the attack, as she fell backwards, landing on the ground with a loud thump. She stood to her feet once more, groaning at the pain running through her body, as she lifted her gun up, taking direct aim at Aqua's shield generator, as she opened fire upon it, the bullet sped at an unseen eye speed, breaking through the generator, as the shield fell, degenerating immediately.  
  
"Two down, two to go." Mai mentioned, as she staggered, trying to keep herself standing.

* * *

The shots still continued, as Ryu kept himself hidden behind the wall, keeping himself safe from the hellfire of bullets rapidly firing upon where he was standing.  
  
"Great, cornered by an onslaught of rapid shots in a damn maze... And not a damn delay of time in between each shot." Ryu hopelessly remarked, clenching his fingers into a fist slamming it upon the wall perpendicular to him.  
  
Surprisingly did the wall open, falling into the ground, a few grooves marked to mark where the wall once was. Taking a chance he jumped forth, as he ran along the path, turning at the corners, following a short but seemingly endless path, as he reach what appeared to be a dead end, but not one of despair. There right in front of the wall was a machine, armored with chrome metal alloy, a cockpit locating right at the area between what appeared to be two arms.  
  
"Hmm, what do we have here?" Ryu said to himself, jogging over, as he frantically took a seat inside.  
  
Looking upon the panel, he proceeded to push the key marked ignition, the vehicle immediately jolted up, standing erect, as a few of the buttons blinked.

* * *

"Blast! He found the Ride Armor... I thought those things weren't going to be put in for weeks." Glitz remarked, pulling his hair in frustration.  
  
He knew just how altered his plans were, considering his robots were not the types that could match the power of the mechanical labor/battler mech was. Even with his hords of droids, they were still a few dozen soldiers facing a heavy armored tank. The odds apparently were even, but Glitz only snickered.  
  
"Even so, that old relic is nothing to my beauties, AHAHAHAHAH!!" Glitz stated, as he cackled loudly.

* * *

"Now let's see, missiles, gattling gun shots, arm pistal cannons... OH YEAH!! Now, how do you move this thing?" Ryu said, as he grabbed the two joysticks to his side, pushing the right one forth, as the arm thrusted forth, throwing a punch.  
  
"So that moves that button forward to punch, then this one moves the other, but how do you get the damn legs to even take a step!" Ryu bickered, as he noticed to pedals below his feet.  
  
Stepping lightly on the one to his right, the bot took a soft and steady step forward. Pushing a bit more down, the bot move a bit more pacingly, as Ryu pushed it down to find the robot running fast, he immediately released the peddle, but was to late as the robot smashed into the was. Ryu was thrown forth, smashing upon the panel, as he pushed himself up, gulping as he feared the bot would unleash the weapons. A few seconds passed as nothing happened, no a shot, or compartment opened to fire away.  
  
"Huh?" Ryu looked over the panel, as he noticed a odd switch direcly to his left, marked as the safety switch.  
  
It was apparently off, considering nothing happened when Ryu had impacted into the panel. Flipping it into the active system, a computerized feminine voice spoke.  
  
"Weapon-systems-now-armed." It mentioned, a wolfish smile curled on Ryu's face.  
  
He glanced below, seeing a clutch to his left and right, apparently the turning switches, as he pressed the one to his left; it immediately turned facing to the left. Pressing the one to his right, the bot pivoted to the open pathway of the maze, as Ryu pressed the advancement pedal, moving the mechanical suit forward.  
  
Looking over the other statistics, Ryu easily found out how to work the robot, from its arms that were given the option to fight, using a stick that was right now set in labor mode, but once switched, it could got into battle or grasp mode. Ryu set it into battle, as he looked over the panel containing buttons that helped create boxing-type gloves that easily gave the newbie pilot an idea. Pressing the one that created a mace like appearance for battle, Ryu immediately pressed the trigger at the top of the joystick, as the arm thrust forth, bashing into the wall, as it cracked up like a windshield hit with a rock.  
  
Throwing a few more did Ryu get the hand of controlling the bot, with all the labels on, it indeed was easier to get the hang of controlling the robot.  
  
"At least this baby is newbie friendly." He commented, as he stepped forth, smashing through a few maze walls.  
  
"DRAGON, YOU DARE TO CHEAT YOUR WAY THROUGH THIS MAZE!?" Glitz shouted loudly through the loudspeaker.  
  
"Cheating when it's a mere game is for the pathetic, but when it's a deathtrap like this, the rules don't apply, especially for me!" Ryu replied, as he smashed once more through the walls.  
  
He stopped when he noticed a small projection light, as he pressed the display button under it, noted as 'display button'. Immediately did a square screen light up in front of him listing the vital statistics of each area on the ride armor. A blast upon the armor robot woke Ryu up, as cylinder shaped robots closed in on the ride armor, firing beams from their pupil areas.  
  
"Bad move. Twin gattling guns activate!" Ryu shouted, pounding his fist on the main panel.  
  
"Auto-guns-activated... targets-detected-and-locked-on... opening-fire-now!"  
  
Immediately did the twin guns return fire, tearing through the metal surface in a sheer rain of bullets, as they halted fire, the robots pieces lying everywhere upon the floor. Ryu smiled, noticing each one was gone. Pounding away once more at the maze walls, breaking apart the steel wall in just a one-two punch, marching onward, as he smashed down walls blocking is path.  
  
A few hidden torrents opened up and fired upon the ride armor. Ryu smirked, pressing the shoulder lasers, two twin shoulder staffs rose out, automatically firing directly upon the laser area's. Each blew up, going down one by one, Ryu smiled as he smashed through the wall once more, marching the ride armor onward, firing his gattling guns upon any other bots that got in his way.  
  
Ryu only went through perhaps a quarter of the maze, as he arrived in the round coliseum sized part of the maze, as he glanced around, amazed by the size of the area. His attention upon the large open area was shattered, as a group of Wiredine's and Arthropods closed in upon where the ride armor stood.  
  
"Anthropods, initiate combination mode to Wiredines!" Glitz shouted, as the Arthropods immediately morphed opening up from the center.  
  
The Wiredines immediately secured their arms, as the Arthropods linked upon their shoulders, forming the model known as Life Deleter. The robots immediately opened fire, their arms giving off a stronger laser beam with the aid of the Arthropods. The ride armor immediately shook as the beams impacted the armor.  
  
"Oi! You buggers are REALLY pissing me off!" Ryu shouted, pressing the missile button, as the naval area on the robot opened up, several missiles launching away, as they crashed and exploded upon impacting the Life Deleters.  
  
Ryu didn't take his hands off the joysticks yet, he knew more were on their way. His gut always was dead correct, as a few golden robots marched forth, closing in upon where Ryu stood. Ryu smiled, pressing the auto gun button, only to get no reaction.  
  
"Unable-to-initiate... ammunition-depleted."  
  
"Damn... let's see... bingo!!" Ryu remarked, pressing the laser shot, the shoulders opening up, rising up to the main levels.  
  
Several groups of Dominators marched towards Ryu, who watched from the monitor, as he awaited for their destruction.  
  
"Targets-detected... locked-on... firing-lasers-now!"  
  
Red lasers shot forth, tearing cleanly through the robots body. Ryu smiled, watching as each of the robots was torn apart by the beams fired upon them.  
  
"Anyone else" Ryu asked, receiving no answer.  
  
"What's the matter, did I send a fear into your mainframes?" Ryu mocked, only to be surprised as his left shoulder laser blew up.  
  
Glimpsing behind him, Ryu growled, seeing a few Floating Gunner Bits hovering towards him. Immediately did he hit the clutch to the right, the bot rotating around as Ryu used his arm to smash apart the bits.  
  
"The smaller they are the easier to kill!" Ryu stated with a laugh.  
  
His gloating was cut short, as a large group of Servent bots closed in upon where the ride armor stood. Pressing the harpoon panel, the elbow areas on the suit opened up, as two harpoons shot forth, the force strong enough to plant their sharp spikes deep within the armored Servents.  
  
"Catch o' the day." Ryu remarked, as he pushed the clockwise rotation pedal down, moving the mode to labor, he grasped onto the steel line, as the robot began to spin around, throwing the bot around, as it smashed apart most of the bots that were surrounding him.  
  
The sound of metal colliding into one another rang throughout the dome, as Ryu finally cut the line off, letting the Servent and the harpoon fly off, smashing into the walls of the maze.  
  
"Hah, now that was fun." Ryu shouted, stepping forth to the piles of wrecked robots, as he stepped purposely on each one, crushing them down into the ground.  
  
A few more robots emerged, a few Goldine's and the rest being Jurafaduel's. Ryu immediately initiated the gun modes within the ride armors forearms. Immediately did Ryu fire away, blowing the bots apart in just one shot, each one falling to the ground afterward. Ryu remained still, as he took a deep breath, knowing it was not over with just yet.  
  
A large Sevant, a few feet taller then the original models rise up from an open area on the ground. Right then and there did a few models Ryu fought appear, morphing as four Wiredines combined, forming one leg area, another four doing the same, before both newly formed pieces combined with the Servant. Gold whistlers, about dilated by two times their width and height launched up and connected to the forearms, a hand sprouting out on both sides. Goldines connected upon the shoulders, while a few Sweepers moved forth, breaking in two, as they combined to the lower areas along the bots midsection. Indeed did the bot look a bit odd, but it indeed looked a lot more tougher then the hordes of robots Ryu faced.  
  
"You think making a bigger droid from a bunch of robots is gunna scare me... let's go!!" Ryu shouted as he switched to fighter mode.  
  
The bot glanced over to him, raising its hands up slowly, it fired its fists at the Ride Armor, Ryu easily blocking the first one, as the second fist was shot, blocked by Ryu's forearms. Immediately did Ryu return fire, as he shot the right and left hands at the robots head, both smashing hard into the bots face. Advancing forth, the hand returned to their rightful place, as Ryu pressed the trigger to the right arm, as it thrust forth to make a smash hit. The bot though, having its hands back on the wrist, punched with its left arm, both punches colliding with sheer force, clangs ringing throughout the area.  
  
The Mega Servant tried to slam its arm directly upon Ryu, but the ride armors left arm easily caught the incoming arm by the forearm area, holding it back from its impact. Ryu grunted, holding the joysticks carefully, easily trying to hold his ground. Unbeknownst to Ryu was the glowing areas upon the Mega Servants shoulders, as they charged up, firing upon the shoulders and chest area tearing apart the arms on the ride armor. Ryu gasped, shocked by the sudden attack that disarmed his mech permanently (Pun intended) as he watched the robot draw its right arm back, before delivering a devious punch to the ride armor, sending it flying back, and smashing into the arena walls.  
  
"Gahhh!!" Ryu quickly slammed his fist on the missile button.  
  
"Warning! Missiles-Jammed! Warning! Missiles-Jammed!"  
  
"Fuck... what about all other weapons?" Ryu asked, as he got a few statistics, his heart dwelling as he read each one, finding all were down.  
  
"Just my luck, every compartment is either damaged, jammed or depleted. Isn't there anything I can use!" He demanded, before getting another option.  
  
"Hmm... sounds good." He said, looking over the panel.  
  
Standing the ride armor up, he smiled, pressing the button, as two long cannons moved into firing position, horizontal to the shoulders as they erected out the second shotpoint. Another moved up from the lower waist area, not damaged by the last deadly blow, Ryu smiled, as each one charged up, the target already in place, as Ryu gave a wolfish smile.  
  
"Delta cannon fire!!" He shouted, as a large triangular beam fired, breaking through the entire body of the robot, blowing it's chest area apart, as Ryu smiles, seeing victory was already in his hands.  
  
The robot fell to the ground, jolts of electricity fizzling over it, as it glanced up into the ceiling. Ryu took a deep breath, already the ride armor was in a critical state, as the computer beeped loudly, the one alarm warning of the critical state for anything such as this. A loud clang caught his attention, as he glanced up, finding a silver mech, with two neon green eyes, and human like face. Its entire body was designed with armor that resembled a middle age knight, from the helmet around the head area, to the armor that covered most of its body. Indeed was it a work of art, from the almost unnoticed joint parts within the arms. His hands brandished a large rifle in his right hand, and a pentagon shaped shield in the other.  
  
"Bravo dragon... but the wars just started! Say hello to 'Alpha Knight Silver'!" Glitz commented, as he took aim with his gun, targeting the chest area of ride armor.  
  
"Say bye-bye to your toy dragon!" Glitz stated, as he fired one shot, tearing through the midsection, ripping a hole directly in the center of the ride armor.  
  
The ride armor fell forward, smashing onto the ground, Ryu falling out of the pilots seat, as he rolled a few feet from the now deactivated ride armor. Standing to his feet, Ryu drew out his gun, grasping it firmly in his right hand, his sword in his left, as he glared to the robot.  
  
"Do you think you can stop me with a pathetic sword!?" Glitz daringly retorted, advancing forth as he fired several rounds directly near Ryu.  
  
Ryu smirked as he charged forth, avoiding each and every one of the attacks. Glitz halted his fire, as he remained open to an attack. Ryu immediately slashed forth, sending his sword upon the armor with all the might he had. The broadsword only shattered to pieces as it struck upon the armor, the shards falling to the floor, as Ryu gazed wide-eyed at his now shattered sword.  
  
"What, are you gonna cry over a petty little sword!" Glitz remarked, as his left armored leg swept forth.  
  
Ryu nimbly rolled out of the way, missing the swipe by a hair. Making his way into the walls of the labyrinth, he quickly took out any ammo stored in his coat, placing it into his pockets and zenny pack.  
  
"Better save what I can," he thought, taking what he could from his coat.  
  
Glitz immediately took action, his mech going airborne to scout the fleeing Ryu out. Immeidatly he saw the blue coat, as he fired forth with a dead-on blast, blowing away the area around, as he smiled, laughing sinisterly.  
  
"AHAHAHAHA, is that all dragon? Not even one ounce of your power... I'm truly disappointed in you, I expected much more from a race that harnesses the ultimate power." He ranted, glancing down at the huge hole.  
  
His apparent victory turned sour as a his Alpha Knight shook from a sudden attack. Glancing to the screen, he gasped, noticing his shield was torn in half.  
  
"That damage... could it be?"  
  
Another impact rocked the Alpha Knight, as he this time his right arm was totaled, a large slice directly from the bicep area down to the hands, his gun fell from the hands, smashing apart upon impacting the ground.  
  
Glitz turned forth, as a large humanoid figure with wings flew at him, before reaching the light, the red eyes gleamed hauntingly as the camera suddenly went dead, snow now the only thing left on screen. Immediately his stomach went numb, tensing up by the sudden change, as the mech fell to the ground dangerously, the sudden stop easily giving a tingling gut feeling. Ryu landed right before the now headless Alpha Knight, a wolfish smile pursed upon his lips.  
  
"You wanted my power... and you have it!" Ryu mentioned with a sinister tone.  
  
Slowly did the Alpha Knight stand, as it staggered, the damage really did take a toll on the great bot.  
  
"This isn't the end dragon... a true genius always has a plan b." Glitz stated, as a robot a few feet taller, entered the scene, another mech, but a lot more advance, crimson all over, and a more triangular head with tiny yellow eyes.  
  
"Crimson Omega, my newest model in my series. Unlike Alpha Knight who I've had since the Dragon Purge, this baby has a few new arsenals packing. You're the perfect guinea pig to test my greatest fighting robot of all!" Glitz stated, as Ryu smirked, charging forth with a predator speed, as he leaped, bringing his right arm back, getting ready to slash the robot down to size.  
  
Immediately his plan failed as he was stopped dead in his tracks by the defense shield, preventing him from striking the robot.  
  
"The same shield the regents use to keep themselves safe. I created it myself... but this perhaps is the strongest since I use a power source of nuclear cells. With the half-life they possess, you have no chance of even breaking the strongest defense ever created." Glitz proposed, laughing madly as he swung forth the fist, slamming Ryu hard, as he flew down, smashing into the ground roughly.  
  
Pushing himself off the ground, he glanced up, resisting the pain that throbbed in his chest. The Crimson Omega marched directly over to where Ryu was, its foot lifting high above him, before slamming down from above. Ryu immediately rolled aside, avoiding the foot from above, as into the ground with a deadly crash, leaving a large gap on the ground. Ryu staggeringly stood to his feet, glaring at the mech, taking a few deep breaths.  
  
"You're a tougher challenge compared to the ones in Dragonier. Though this baby is nothing compared to Alpha Knight..." Glitz mentioned, as the left hand transformed into a mini-gun, this one the type mounted on a tank. "DIE DRAGON!!"  
  
The rapid fire of bullets echoed in the coliseum, as Ryu fled, even in his condition, he still was not too weak. His body seemed to have recovered a minor amount of his health. The bullets trailed right behind, as the Omega Crimson repeated his attacks.  
  
"Damn... this guy's thoroughly prepared. I need to find a way to break that shield!" Ryu though, still keeping his distance from the shots that trailed right near his heels.  
  
Ryu then took a chance, leaping high into the air, with a breakneck speed did his hands smash with full might against the absolute defense shield, each time the shield flashing with each furious blow. Ryu knew the strength he possessed was deadly, he beat the first regent with it, and took an entire horde of creatures down with it. Even something this advance was no match for a power that, as legends say, defeated a god. Ryu though was slapped away, sent hurdling at breakneck speed into the stands of the arena, making a huge imprint upon the area.  
  
"Is that all you have to show?" Glitz asked aberrantly.  
  
Ryu stood to his feet, staggering once more, as he glared to Glitz, who stood a good thirty yards from him.  
  
"Dragon, I give you credit for being a worthy opponent for my precious."  
  
The left hand of the mech shifted inside the forearm, a cannon tube spurted out.  
  
"This ones for Alpha Knight, you murderous bastard!" Glitz yelled furiously.  
  
"That bastard! He'll destroy this entire town... I have only one chance to stop him!"  
  
Ryu took a deep breath, as he leaped up, the Crimson Omega following his move, as it charged up. Ryu knew he had one chance; he took enough of an ass kicking that would've killed even an armadillo. Though even with the tiny wings, he still had one chance. The cannons fired away, as Ryu glanced at them, timing at the right second to make his break, making it a close call to resist being vaporized by the deadly electric shots that swerved towards him.  
  
Making a quick movement, the shot sped by, impacting the ceiling as it blew through the ceiling, giving a deadly force of the sheer laser cannon throwing him back, flying uncontrollably into the ground back first.

* * *

Mai breathed deeply, looking over to the now paralyzed sisters that had been taken down by Ichiro's pressure point attack. Ichiro remained standing tall, remaining near Nina to protect her from the robots that may have returned.  
  
"Well sisters... it took two people to beat ya asses... how does it feel to be utterly defeated like this?" Mai derided angrily.  
  
"Don't push your luck traitor!" Flora hissed, glaring to Mai with a enraged face.  
  
A groaning alerted everyone, as everyone glanced to the now conscious Nina.  
  
"The fae awakens... amazing she is after all the magic she used." Sky remarked, as she laughed.  
  
A loud explosion silenced the area, as everyone glanced to see the large beam blowing apart a huge chuck of the dome, the beam flying into the sky. Indeed did the sight cause some scene, with the huge ray blowing a hole directly within the roofed dome.  
  
"RYU!!" Nina cried out glancing to the beam.  
  
"Alright, what exactly is Glitz planning to do with Ryu?" Mai demanded, glimpsing to the sisters.  
  
"Why do you wanna know?" Sky taunted, with a obnoxious smile.  
  
Mai marched forth, taking out her gun, pressing it to Sky's head as she growled.  
  
"You won't, you wouldn't backstab your own partner..." Aqua mentioned with a devious smile.  
  
"Allow me!" Ichiro spoke up, as his hand grasped around Flora's shoulder, as he squeezed it tightly, flora screaming loudly at the pain.  
  
The sisters watched in horror, as he pressed upon her shoulder, the screams of pain striking their conscious point. Their once proud and prude faces turned to fear and agony, watching their sister suffer as Ichiro grasped her in a painful area.  
  
"S-stop it... we don't know much... only that he is using his mechs to test the dragons full power." Sky spoke up, begging him to stop.  
  
"Yeah, we don't know anything else that weirdo is planning." Aqua mentioned, a bit tear eyed from seeing her sister in pain, truly she couldn't stand to witness such things.  
  
Mai took deep disgruntled breath, still gazing over to where the dome was. With what she had just witnessed, it was only a sign of things to come. Omens of disaster filled her heart, that blast being the sign of one about to unfold.

* * *

Ryu grumbled, piles of the arena already piled on top of him, as he pushed himself up, glancing to the Crimson Omega, as it turned to him.  
  
"STILL ALIVE!! No matter... it's time to unleash the full power of my true beauty." Glitz remarked, as the shoulder areas opened up, two missiles emerging from each side.  
  
"What the hell are those thing?" Ryu demanded yelling loudly.  
  
"Cluster Missiles, once I fire them off... this entire city shall be reduced to ruins." Glita announced with a cackle.  
  
"YOU MONSTER!!" Ryu cried, as the missiles immediately were shot up into the sky.  
  
"Mahahahahahaha, lets just see just see if you can prevent the town from becoming wrecked!" Glitz replied, launching the clusters up into the sky, several to a gross dozen shot out from the Crimson Omega, soaring up into the clouds.

* * *

From the far distance did the rest of the part watch, seeing each of the clusters roar off into the sky, vanishing after reaching a unseeing height.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Cluster Missiles. I read about them in an article of Technology Today..." Aqua stated, looking up at the sky.  
  
"A bit nerdy aren't we?" Sky teased, giggling.  
  
"It's no time to joke Sky! Those missiles pack a heavy punch, one explosion is the first second, the next is a circled of explosives that follow in a ring right around the origin of the first impact area. Glitz truly has gone mad." Flora stated, shaking her head.  
  
"How are we to stop him?" Nature asked worried.  
  
Flora glanced to Ichiro, as she sighed.  
  
"Hey, Ichiro is it? Listen... those missiles are going to come down and eradicate both of our parties... I ask that you release us from our paralyzed state if you wish to survive this onslaught." Flora pleaded.  
  
"What!? No way, no how, they are lying. If anything, they'll attack as soon as they are free!" Nina mentioned, rambling on and on about how untrustworthy it was.  
  
Ichiro paid no attention to Nina's incoherent whining, as he locked in eye contact to Flora, staring deep into her eyes, as the two remained in a trance for a few seconds, though it seemed like an eternity. Ichiro took one deep breath, swiftly dashing forth as his hands tapped a few pressure points so fast that it was unseen by the naked eye. The sisters sighed in relief, as they rubbed their arms, stiff from the long rest. Flora smiled to Ichiro, before glancing to the still unconscious Wes.  
  
"How long is he going to be out?" She asked, glancing back to Ichiro.  
  
"Another hour... I hit a pressure point that easily put him out for a good while." Ichiro mentioned, remaining tall as he spoke.  
  
Flora nodded, turning to Mai, as she reached into her pocket taking out a medal, with four of the elements symbols placed on the medals in four areas.  
  
"Mai, give this to the woren, tell him it is proof that he is the heir to the Elemental Sisters orphanage. We ask he takes over after he's done protecting Nina." Flora said, a sad emotion gleaming in her eyes.  
  
"I don't understand... why are you now helping us?" Mai asked, confused by the sudden change of the sisters actions.  
  
"We knew Auron was becoming corrupt... but we couldn't dare betray them. They gave so much to us; toys, furniture, food, even when we couldn't repay them. We couldn't dare turn their offer down... the children would suffer so much if they didn't have such things. It's hard to even bear the sight of children suffering... especially since poverty is something we wanted to prevent them from living in." Flora spoke sadly, shaking her head.  
  
"So why change now? What are you planning to do?" Mai asked, tilting her hand.  
  
"Us sisters can communicate by a mind link... we talked it over while our bodies were frozen. We feel Wes will make a great successor for our orphanage." She said, the sisters going into for corners, each facing one another, forming a diamond around the party.  
  
"We will create a barrier to protect your four from the clusters... let it be our way of atoning for what we have done." Flora said, closing her eyes.  
  
The sisters began concentrating, their bodies glowing as a odd pyramid like dome began to manifest over Mai's party. It shined like a rainbow, the colors morphing at a seizure like pace. Mai looked up to the sky, the missiles now were in view, as they pounded the ground, the loud roars of explosions rang through the town, the shrieking of the missiles coming down, following the loud blasts. The horror Nina witness made her fall to her knees, closing her eyes, her hands covering her ears.  
  
"NO... It can't be real, it's a dream... IT'S A DREAM!!" She cried out, shivering as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"The horror of technology... the devastation of bombing... indeed a nightmare..." Ichiro mentioned, pressing his palms together as he paid his respects to the innocent ones dying from the missiles.  
  
The loud blasts were repelled from the party that was protected by the large dome. The explosions racked the ground, the shaking lasting for what seemed to be an eternity. Peace came, the dome still remained, but the bodies of the sisters were now gone. They had sacrificed their own lives to keep the four alive, indeed one not in vain. Large smoke covered the area, thick as a fog mentioned in stories centered in the sea.  
  
"I can't believe it, he would go this far..." Mai mentioned shaking her head.  
  
"When this smoke settles, we leave..." Ichiro mentioned emotionless, "We have no reason to stay here."  
  
Mai nodded, Nina still remained on the ground. She didn't open her eyes, nor did she speak. She perhaps had witnessed something she never had wanted to see at all. Mai knew Nina would be tramitized by this, but as the old saying goes, 'Time heals all'.

* * *

"Where am I"  
  
_"Ryu..."_  
  
"Am I dead?"  
  
_"No... your just unconscious..."  
_  
"Father... my friends... their..."  
  
_"Alive and well... they are not lost."_  
  
Ryu looked up, seeing the image of them inside the dome, seeing the war torn city surrounding them."  
  
_"Ryu... the weapon you hold is a gun that was designed to enhance our power. The idea was to use it only if a race out there in the stars was so advanced that our power was no match for their technology. Indeed it was created for fear, but the time hasn't come for you to use your true power just yet..."_  
  
Ryu nodded, still feeling weak from the beating he took from the missiles.  
  
_"Use it Ryu, use it to take down that madman who has caused so much destruction... you have the power... use it for what your heart knows to be true."_  
  
Ryu nodded, as he slowly opened his eyes, finding himself buried under the piles of rocks and wreckage. Pushing his way up, he stood, finding the Crimson Omega standing tall, undamaged by the recent disaster.  
  
"Still alive... well, I guess I'll put an end to it for good." Glitz remarked, as he took aim with the right arm, turning it to his sub-gun mode.  
  
"Batter's up!" Ryu spoke in a whisper, as he grasped his gun tightly, taking aim to the arm.  
  
Pulling the trigger, Ryu unleashed a high velocity shot, the bullet streaming out with a tail of light trailing behind, as it smashed into the right shoulder area, creating a huge hole around the shoulders, the right arm falling down, as it smashed upon the ground with a loud thump.  
  
"SRIKE ONE!!"  
  
"Grrr, taste the fury of my beam connon!" Glitz remarked, as the left arm morphed into a beam cannon, charging up as it got ready to fire upon Ryu.  
  
Ryu cracked a smile, taking aim inside the cannon, as he fired away, the bullet penetrating all the way through to the back of the shoulder, the entire arm exploded as it fell to the ground in pieces, the bullet truly had done a good deal of damage upon the laser cannon.  
  
"STRIKE TWO!!"  
  
Glitz frantically tried to make a last ditch effort, but with the damage he already experienced from the last two shots, most of the power was now alterened because of the arms being removed. Ryu took one last shot, marking the target to be the chest area, as he took one last pull of the trigger, sending the high power buster bullet to the center, it pierced through with no resistance, Glitz screaming as it blew through, the entire mech finally blowing up, the last bullet being the final nail to the coffin for the Crimson Omega, Ryu smiled, seeing the toughest opponent ever now fall and explode, putting and end to a memorable battle for the dragon.  
  
"STRIKE THREE... GAME OVER Crimson Omega!" Ryu said, putting his gun back into his holster.  
  
Ryu walked off, all the destruction that had happened indeed was a sadness, but unlike last time, Ryu knew the only thing to do was move on. Even so, they couldn't be blamed for this, the entire

* * *

From a cliff-side area, right nearby the now dead town was a live coverage already taking place, a cameraman taking footage of the town now turned to rubble. The haren reporter stood in front of the rolling camera, as she held the microphone near her mouth.  
  
"This is Gloria Devine reporting live from the Yelgo Plateau. What you see behind me is the city of Proto Vech now laying in ruins. From what eye witnesses have mentioned, an array of missiles were shot out around the coliseum located in the near dead center of the city. Afterwards, the missiles rained down upon the city, leaving the city in ruins as you see now. It is unknown why the defense systems were not activated, nor tried to shoot the missiles down, but the last known communication said to have been transmitted from the town mentioned someone by the name of Glitz has gone insane. If anything, this is indeed the same man who is known as the Mechanical Ace Glitz of the Gunsmith Regents. We await for any word on survivours. Rescue teams are so far on their way. This is Gloria Divine, ANN News."

* * *

"This is not good!" Thomas remarked, slamming his fist upon the chairseat, as he watched the news report.

* * *

"Blue Pheonix, our one agent might have been in that town during that attack. It may appear that the Fae and the others helping her were caught in the onslaught." The Haren mentioned, standing to his side.  
  
Nathan remained silent, as he looked upon the screen.  
  
"I dunno, I still have a weak reading on his transmitter... he might have abandoned it sometime before the impact." The haren mentioned, standing to Nathan's side.  
  
"Try and make contact with him, I must know if he's alive." Nathan replied, the haren nodded, as she turned walking off.  
  
"Blue Phoenix, we have lost communication and the signal to Lecha's position..." A female called out, as she ran to the leader.  
  
"What? How long ago?" He demanded, very uneasy.  
  
"A few seconds ago... we only are getting static... shall we send someone in?" The female human questioned.  
  
Nathan remained silent for a few seconds, as he took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he thought over his next move.  
  
"Do we have anyone near their last location?" He asked, having an idea.  
  
"Yes, Ray is so far the closest around that area. He has so far become a merchant, and goes by the code-name Market Shaman. Shall I make contact with him?" The female asked, getting a nod from Nathan.  
  
"Yes, tell him to head to that area and investigate the matter. We have to know just what happened at that area." He mentioned, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Understood sir." The female replied, as she walked off.  
  
Nathan remained silent, even with the wave of support the incident would cause, it was still heart wrenching to think of all the lives taken in a mere act of force.  
  
"Bastards!" He muttered smashing his fist on the table.

* * *

Hudson watched bitterly, seeing the ravaged city from the tv set, already his frown pursed on his face as he witnessed the sight of pure disgust.  
  
"Idiot! What in Myria's name gave you the right to even do such a thing." Hudson muttered enraged, but controllably.  
  
Loud rapid beepings noted him to a call, as he graped the phone, picking it up, pressing the phone button.  
  
"Hello!" He said in a raspy tone.  
  
He remained silent hearing who it was.  
  
"Fox, what the hell are you calling me at a-"  
  
He remained silent, as he clenched his teeth hearing the news.  
  
"The dream divers escaped!?" He said in disbelief.

* * *

The images of the now destroyed Proto Vech played on the screen, as a man sat behind his desk, relaxing with his arms crossed, leaning back in his chair, watching with a keen smile. Indeed did the images give him a pleased thought as he witnessed the aftermath of a attack that left a city in shambles.  
  
"Pure destruction... the one thing this world shall feel." He mentioned, standing from his desk.  
  
"I know your alive little girl... Even with all that ravaged force, I know you survived..." the man stalkingly mentioned.  
  
"When you finally chirp out you hometowns location, the prelude to the new order shall commence... this world shall then fall into a new age of order... one that shall make sure this land of outlaws will cease to exist." He said, cackling madly as a crash of thunder rumbled behind him.

* * *

Next Time:  
  
Draco: One once said, "with great power, comes great responsibility." To use your power to protect your friends, or to use it for your own gain. Though sometimes a power as great as a dragons comes in handy when a infiltrate and destroy mission is assigned to you. Then again, sometimes we all need a good reckless time to go all out in insane destruction.  
  
Next Chapter: Demolition

* * *

Authors Notes  
  
To prevent lawsuits, Ride Armor belongs to Megaman X7, which is owned by Capcom, and most of the robots with names are owned by Phantasy Star 4, which is owned by Sega.  
  
Anyway, I know I lacked description for the robots with names, but my reason is I felt it would get repetitive, I mean, with listing the shapes, the eye color and the metals. Still, if you want to know what they look like, I say look up the game, and find them under the enemies section. I don't know if there is one, the web is huge enough to even locate such things.  
  
I also would like to make a big thanks to the one called FaKe DaRtH, who has seemed to be the loyalist reviewer ever. Keep them coming my grand reviewer of all time. To the rest, I am disappointed. Anyhow, i plan to update in the end of August to those who even give a rats ass. Mostly cause i work at least 40 hours a week, and time now has became rare for me. Plus writers block, Chrono cross, and other things, time is indeed short for me. So at least read and review, if you can please. 


	19. Demolition

Silence, only the purring sound of the of eighteen wheeler engine was the only other noise, as the Gunsmith Regent 'Sniper Thomas' sat laid back, his hands behind his head, a victorious smile pursed on his lips, his feet crossed at the resting seat at the far end. He had done what he set out to do, to send a message to that devious traitor, Elliot Picard. Even with a bit of help, he completed his set objective: Eliminate all of the androids Picard had targeting Draco.

"Even at the cost of two regents... I still finished what I sought to do. Better call 'ol Hudson boy 'n let'm know I'm still alive an kickin'." Thomas said to himself in pride, as he sat up from his lazy boy chair, standing to his feet, as he stretched out his legs, doing a few thigh stretches, before walking casually over to the communication output.

Imputing his name in the user slot, along with his password, he received access to the regents secure line, a line that was directly private for Regents communications only, and very secure to never allow line taps.

"Huds 'ol boy, mission accomplished, Picards probably keeping low for now, seein' as he won't be getting' Picard while I'm around." Thomas remarked with his cocky voice, as he crossed his arms along his chest, a smile of accomplishment shined upon his pearly white teeth.

Hudson only snorted a laugh, as he closed his eyes, shaking his head, his raven black hair covering part of his eyes. His smile furrowed down, as he opened his gold lite eyes, staring to Thomas.

"Cocky as always, yet not on the mark. It appears Neo Rogue has gotten hold of information showing of the location of a factory located along the path Draco is on. Apparently, it happened a day before you reached Rango... appears Elliot still holds the aces of strategy when it comes to luring his prey into a trap." Thomas remarked, crossing his arms, as he closed both of his eyes, Thomas only growing in disbelief, his teeth clenched tightly, as his fist balled up, enraged by the recent turn of events.

"Bastard... always has a second plan as usual..." Thomas yelled, slamming his fist ragingly onto the table the communication transmitter was on.

"Calm down Tommy, you know your not a kid anymore." Hudson remarked with a chuckle.

Thomas glared up, thumbing at his nose, as he snorted.

"No matter, I'll get'm for this, you wait an-"

"No... this time Thomas, I think Picard holds the ace... a plan this thorough doesn't consist of too many flaws, so just stay out of this fight, understand?" Hudson asked, as Thomas closed his eyes, shivering in disgust.

"Gwah!... Fine, but don't forget, an ace card is also like a coin, only difference is the other side is the hand of the grim reaper." Thomas mentioned noteworthy.

Hudson nodded, but kept the keen ambitious smile curved on his lips, as he brushed away a few strands of his hair.

* * *

Trekking along the desert at the same full throttle pace, the tan colored jeep sped through the desert, trailing a dust of sand directly behind. Unlike his arch-rival Ryu, Draco knew full well how to drive, even when dealing with road to road outruns. While he wasn't an obsessed car fanatic, he did have a passion to at time race against jocks who boasted their car had a gloatful load of horsepower. Of course, being the outlaw he was, the idea of even racing was a mere dream for him to think about.

The sound of electronic blasts and shots could be heard beeping every few seconds, even over the roaring engine of the car. Gaby as always was glued to her handheld gameplayer, really addicted to another game, mainly one known as Rockman X Eight, another game with her favorite character Axl involved. So far, she had been playing the thing several hours, easily breaking when she died to do the never ending pouting, as she died and fussed after getting game over.

All seemed to be an eventless day, even after dealing with the chaos in the town of Rango. Though the quiet ride was immediately interrupted by a loud ringing, Draco immediately slammed on the breaks when startled by the high volume ring, the surprise did catch him off guard. A loud thud followed, as Gaby was thrown from her seat into Draco's seat, smashing into it with a crashing thud.

"OUCHIES!" She cried out, groaning in pain as she stood up.

"Gaby, you okay?" Lecha asked, turning to her with a concerned glance.

Gaby grasped the shoulder of the drivers seat as she pulled herself up, her free hand rubbing her head, as a dazed glance filled her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mrs. Lecha..." she groggily replied, before slapping Draco in the back of the head. "Damn it Unkey Draky, whaddya trying to do, KILL ME!" She yelled, delivering the vile temperament driven complain point blank into his ear.

Yelping, Draco covered his ears, screaming in anger, as he shut his eyes, pain already taking control of his head. Lecha grabbed Gaby by the collar of her jacket, pulling her closer, a disgruntled glance lit her face.

"Dammit Gaby, how many times have we told you, BUCKLE UP!" Lecha remarked, shouting the last phrase into Gaby's face.

Gaby sighed, pushing Lecha's hand off of her collar, as she crossed her arms, glancing away from Lecha.

"Ruby Flamingo, do you copy! Urgent message of priority one, reply now or-"

Tapping the reply button, she took a deep breath, calming herself so not to give her leader a hard time.

"Sorry Blue Phoenix, a little incident occurred. So whacha need this time?" Lecha asked, holding the communicator near her ear.

"Coincidence or not, by the route your taking you will nearly pass by a Auron Robotics Factory nearby. I hate to trouble you, but, I need a favor." He asked, Draco groaning in agony.

"Sheesh, haven't we done enough." He grumbled, laying his chin on the turning wheel.

"Draco, hush up." Lecha whispered, as she once more went back to communication.

"So what do you need from us?" Lecha asked curiously.

"Listen up, the Utan Robotics Productions Center, also known as U.R.P.C. is a highly guarded factory, from turrets covering the front and rear ends, while inner security consists of several high powered laser beams, even booby traps for those who make it inside. Although, I don't think it should be a problem for Draco to go in, considering he hold a demon within." Nathan commented, as Draco grabbed the communicator angrily from Lecha's hand.

"SO WHAT, I'M SOME FUCKIN' SLAVE TO YOU! BEST GET YOU HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS 'FOR I GO AND-"

"Hold it Draco, don't get me wrong or anything. I know you've been having problems with the regent known as Elliot Picard... and this factory is the main assembly line for his model androids. The area is though highly guarded, and sending a mere man in is suicide... you though have a power none seem to equal, hell, you've slaughtered those who were thought to have purged your kind from this planet. I don't want to sent Lecha in, or even any other agents, its too risky, even some lives are not worth putting on the line to die in vain. You understand?" Nathan asked, a long silence followed, before Draco took a deep breath.

"Where's it located?" Draco asked.

* * *

Throwing his jacket into the back seat of the jeep, placing most of the clips he held in his hand in his pockets. He placed his glasses into their case, placing them down in his zipper pocket, knowing full well he might run into a gunslinger fight.

"This sucks, I wanna be part of the fight too. Please, pweeeeaaaase can I go with you?" Gaby pleaded, hugging Draco's legs, as she snuggled against him.

"Grr, for the fifthteenth time NO!" Draco remarked, as he loosened his holster knowing his transformation may rip it apart.

Gaby began to sob, crying like a little baby when it needs something done.

"Gaby, cut that out. This is not a game where you unlimited chances, this is a war zone. We try and break in; we may not make it out. If there is anyone who even has a fifty-fifty chance of breaking in and getting out easily, it's Draco." Lecha mentioned, as she remained in the ca, the window's opened to allow Draco to disassemble anything unneeded.

"But I wanna go on a mission!?" She whined once more.

"Lecha, keep an eye on her, and whatever you do, DON'T LET HER OUT OF YOUR SIGHT!" He stated, Lecha giving a thumbs up, she stepped out, grabbing Gaby's ears tightly, forcing the little rabbit to let go, as she squealed, releasing her grip from Draco's legs.

"NOOOO!! Lemme go Lecha!" Gaby cried out loud, as she tried to shove Lecha's hands away from her hands.

"Gaby, this is for your own good." Lecha mentioned, as she handcuffed Gaby's right to the handle on the right backside door, shoving her inside the jeep, slamming the door behind her.

"Grrr. Ugh, ugh, uuughhhh!!" Gaby grunted, trying to pull the chain to a breaking point, as she pushed hard with her feet to cause tension upon the chain.

"Give it up Gaby, that metal is strong enough to resist a young hornsmens strength. Your not gonna get out by pulling on it." Lecha mockingly remarked, as she entered the drivers seat.

Gaby groaned stressfully, as she sunk down into her seat.

* * *

Draco took a deep breath, as he closed his eyes, summoning the power from within, he opening his eyes, feeling the shock of pain run through his body. His forearms burst with the savagely curved claws, the leather scales ripping through his delicate skin, as he growled feeling the oncoming pain. More ran through his body, as his legs sprouted the same scales, claws sprouting from his nails.

Horns budded up around his back area of his head, as they curved, he opened his eyes, now shining with golden glow. Mini wings burst from his back, flapping lightly. With his transformation complete, he launched himself off with his feet, advancing off into the distance, his next stop: The factory.

* * *

The armored wall shined as the sun rays hit the smooth surface. A few mobile robots stood watch, moving from one point to another, standing guard over the wall. Yet, normal and dull as most days there had been, a loud and roaring blast broke through the silence, as one of the main watch towers was struck, fire immediately scorching the tower, as it burned in arrogance.

Alarms rang loudly, as more explosions rang, this time walls being blown down, large fogs of dust covered the areas, as Draco calmly walked as the dust settled, a fiendish smile curled on his lips.

"Alright, who's gonna attack me first?" Draco shouted out loud, a few bots swarming around, charging up to open fire.

Draco smiled, as in the blink of an eye did he leap forth, digging his claws deep into the bots circuit area, as he slammed it to the ground, crushing it with sheer impact force. He repeated this several times, destroying each one as he dug his claws deep into each one and slammed it into the ground.

Draco only stood up, walking away from the now cluttered mess of metal frames and circuitry scattered all over the inside. Walking inside, he looked over the map spread upon the wall, his finger tracing a path to where the main security center was located.

"Gotcha!" He whispered, as he turned to his left, following the path that was now planted clear inside his head.

He only took a few steps before a shot blasted dead at his feet, he glanced up to find several navy blue painted androids stood in defense mode, blocking his path to the security room.

"Poor, poor machines. No will of your own, no sense of survival, and no intelligence to run." Draco said stepping forth.

"Halt-intruder, we-shall-open-fire." They threatened, as Draco lifted his gun, releasing the clip from his gun, shoving a new one inside, as he took aim, blasting away at the two droids, blowing each one down in one shot, the bullets tore through their heads, each one falling to the ground, as they fell to the ground, jolts of electric racing around their bodies.

"All too easy." Draco mentioned, walking upon the now deactivated robots, smashing most of the androids who were lying on the ground down, imprinting his dragon footprints upon the destroyed robots.

Walking through the loud engine-activated factory, he glanced along the silver metal walls, following the fork paths that he had memorized well enough to navigate directly to the front door of the security room. Even with his careless attitude did he still remember all those in the past he shot out of pure impulse. He now had planned to at least make up for some of it, especially innocent bystanders who were only doing their job.

"Lets see, just around this corner and..." Draco turned to the left break, as he stopped, sighing as a mini jet like robotic fighter hovered in front of the door.

A few blue streaks painted on the edges, its white polished armor glittered in the ceiling lights.

"Geez, I really hate having a damn droid block my path." Draco remarked, drawing his gun out.

The bot immediately fired away, Draco leaped as the shots landed directly where he stood, he took aim, firing away, as his bullets only were repelled away, denting the armor.

"Hmm, bullet proof armor." Draco remarked, as he decended down quickly, digging his claws deep into the robots front nose, as he ripped the front cone off.

Sending the cone to the side, Draco took one rotation, grasping the inside of the opened area on the bot, chucking it to the door, smashing it inside, as he walked inside, glancing around. Three men inside were backed dead into the walls, eyes wide and legs shivering in fear. Draco snorted as he walked inside, glaring to the one who was to the front of him.

"Lets play a game of 'Answer or Bullet', so tell me, where is the damn alarm and microphone?" Draco demanded, aiming the gun's nose right near the mans forehead.

"R-R-right there!" The man stated, as he shook his finger pointing to where the emergency alarm was.

"Thank you... now, I suggest you start running, else I be blowing each one of ye brains out." Draco said with a sinister glare.

Each one slowly moved towards the door, before turning away from the demonic faced outlaw, breaking into a fleeing speed to stay alive then be slaughtered by the merciless outlaw. 

"Heh heh ha! Now, to clear out the rest of the employees." Draco mentioned, picking up the intercom, as he tapped it, hearing the loud tapes echo in the outside.

"Attention all humans working here, in ten minutes this entire facility will be destroyed by me, the outlaw known only as Draco "Hundred Kills" Carter. And to prove this is no mere joke, allow me to demonstrate just how serious I am. Turn your attention to the main security tower in the west wing." Draco announced as he walked over to the emergency escape, walking outside, as he took aim to the turret tower out in the west area.

"Time for the Buster Bullet!" He muttered, as he charged up his shot, delivering a large power charged shot that blew forth with a loud boom, nearly equal to a sonic boom.

A large explosion rang in the distance, blowing the entire area apart, large piles of rubble falling to the ground, smoke vastly rose rapidly from the now destroyed area. A wolfish smile pursed on his face, as he smiled, witnessing the now destroyed area. Screams rang through the area, as many fled out through the emergency exits, running away from the building, dozens running for dear life.

"All too easy, just my name is enough to stir up the wrath of chaos." Draco stated, observing the flocks of people, as he walked inside, thrusting his claws inside the machine as he tore them apart, throwing them into the area, destroying the panels in the entire area.

"Security-shut-down-commencing." The feminine computerized voice announced.

Leaving the room, a sizzling crackle of electricity followed, before a few loud crashing explosions rang from the security room. He made his move, dashing through the hallways, as he laughed hysterically.

* * *

People ran for the emergency exits like rats fleeing their hold from the oncoming danger that was approaching. Yet one huge being remained still, standing tall around fifteen feet tall, with huge muscle carved metal arms and lets, each one with joints at each bending area of the machine. 

His metal body bulged with girth sized metallic parts. His head smaller then his own metallic wrist, but easily still gave a grave glance, as his bearded face gave a scruffy glance, his pure yellow eyes cold as usual. His teeth clenched hearing the alarms ring throughout the hallways.

"RUDY NOT FRAID OF OUTLAW, RUDY CRUSH OUTLAW!" The behemoth remarked, as he marched forth with his feet clanking loudly.

"RUDY SHOW DUMB OUTLAW HE GOOD GUNSMITH REGENT!" He shouted, as he marched forth through the hallway, swaying his arms back and forth as he marched forth.

* * *

Shot's blazed through the hallways, as several security droids fired forth, Draco walked onward, as each of the bullets that hit Draco, stopped dead by his already rock hard skin, they fell out of his chest, tapping the ground as he walked onward. With one quick halt, he dashed forth, as he slashed each of the androids apart, from the mid area, separating the upper body from the lower body, as the droids fell to the ground.

"Guess the droids don't know when to abandon ship." Draco remarked, trotting onward, as he entered the main industrial area.

He glanced around, seeing conveyer belts sending the upper body area forward, stopping as welding arms moved into place, welding together the arms to the droids. Draco glanced to each, seeing the pattern, as he snorted, loading a clip into his gun.

"This production of droids ends here!" He stated loudly over the noisy assembly line, the creaking and drilling sounds rang throughout the place.

Loud clanks rumbled the ground, Draco felt the vibration drawling closer as Draco glanced over to one of the shut lock-down doors.

"Wha?" Draco mentioned as he glanced over to the door.

A loud pounding smashed a few bumps into the door, before the doors were smashed open clanging upon the floor, as it slide into data installer center, being slammed directly into the middle of it, slammed directly onto the other side. Loud steps rumbled through the entire area, as the huge bronze suit marched into view, as he glanced down at Draco.

"DRAGON!! RUDY CRUSH DRAGON!!" He yelled loudly as he rose his arm forth, taking aim at Draco with a grievous toothy frown.

A compartment opened up upon the wrist, a six pack of missiles revealed in place as he launched them rapidly, Draco immediately taking action, as he took one jump to the side, running from the oncoming missiles, as each struck at the machinery, conveyer belts flying apart, bot parts rained from above, as machinery junctions were blown to pieces, their scrap pieces rained everywhere.

"Jeez, just who the hell are you?" Draco demanded, as he stepped forth from the large dust that cluttered the area from the recent assault.

"SUPER MISSILE LAUNCHER RUDY OF GUNSMITH REGENTS, RUDY MAKE DRAGON MAN PAY!" Rudy barked, growling.

"So you're a regent, huh? Guess you must be the mentally challenged one of the group." Draco mentioned vulgarly.

"WHAT DRAGON MAN CALL RUDY!?" Rudy demanded loudly.

"Simple, you're a retard, the real stupidest being to exist in society." Draco said, as he fired a shot upon the beast, knowing it wouldn't do much more then intimidate, as that was his true goal.

"RUDY NOT RETARD!! RUDY MAKE DRAGON MAN PANCAKEN!!" Rudy remarked as more missile contraptions opened up, taking aim at the dragon.

Several small missiles shot forth, Draco evading once more, leaping a good distance from where the impact occurred, before running deeper into the mass production area.

"DRAGON MAN TRY TO RUN, RUDY FIND DRAGON MAN AND BLAST HIM!"

Several missiles shot forth, as they impacted behind Draco who ran as each one exploded behind, forcing him to move faster. Rudy pursued him, lunching several hundred more missiles out, as they destroyed each of the machinery present in the factory, conveyor belts ripping apart, the storage area's blowing apart, sending several parts flying everywhere, as they slid upon the floor, scattering across the now flame endowed area.

"Gee, I might as well just sit back and let the retard of a Regent do the job for me... look around you dumbass, your already blowing most of this factory apart with your own artillery. Tell me, just how is it that you made a cut of even becoming a regent." Draco taunted, as Rudy roared angrily, firing more spread missiles, as they collided all around the area.

* * *

Gaby finally calmed down, as she played her handheld game, seeing as she wasn't going to be able to budge. Clicks and beeps filled the jeep, as Lecha remained calm, waiting for Draco to return. Yet directly outside, a unknown figure dashed forth, as a small amount of pebbles from the ledge above, as each one tapped against the vertical side.

"Egh?" Gaby glanced to the side, looking up to the ledge. "Mrs. Lecha, did you hear something?"

Lecha glanced back with an annoyed glare.

"I'm serious, I heard something... I think something is after us." Gaby mentioned, as Lecha sighed irritated.

"Like I haven't heard that one before." Lecha remarked stubbornly.

"I did, I heard pebbles fall and-"

A few large rocks fell from the opposite side, as they crashed to the ground with several loud clashes. Lecha remained silent, as she reached in her left jacket pocket taking the cuff key out tossing it over to Gaby who grasped it firmly, immediately freeing her arm, as she reached into the back, taking her duel mini handguns, she opened the door, turning in every direction, her eyes keeping a sharp glanced as she searched for any unusual signs.

Lecha immediately followed, as she looked around, grasping her shotgun tightly as she looked around the area, starting around. A deep laughter caught their attention, as the two girls glanced ahead, finding a man clad in a large raggy brown cloak, a large sombrero hat covering his face.

"Are you the bastard sneaking around here!?" Lecha demanded, aiming her gun to him.

"In truth, I am, but in another way, I'm not." The figure mentioned, as his red eyes glanced up to Lecha fiercely.

"Nuff talk, handle this you creep!" Gaby spat, as she drew her gun from her holster and fired away, delivering a bullet to her head.

The man fell down, with a loud thump, the sombrero rolled off his head, revealing the metallic surface.

"An android, then that means-"

Lecha stopped short, as she fell to the ground, a small dart sticking out from her neck. Gaby glanced over, about to call to her, but fell into a trance, before falling backwards to the ground, a dart in the same place as the dart was injected in Lecha's neck.

Several androids jumped down, masked with the same tan skin as the others, the goggles covering their face, and the clothing still the same as what the first robot had worn.

"All according to plan." Picards voice remarked, as one of the androids moved in, picking Gaby up, and throwing her over its shoulder.

Lecha was taken in a more held stance, one arm supporting her back, the other at her knees. The two androids walked off, as the others began smashing the jeep apart. The android with Gaby looked at her wrist, seeing the pendent upon her, ripping it off, as it tossed it to the androids wrecking the car, the main one catching it, as it scanned around, finding the red trench coat Draco left behind, as he clenched it tightly, looking to the deactivated robot.

* * *

Explosions continued to ran after each of the loud crackles of the rockets being shot off.

"RUDY NOT LET DRAGON MAN OUT OF HIS EYESIGHT!" Rudy mentioned, as he looked around.

"Hey, Rudy, right'ere!" Draco called out, as he stood up upon the junk piled wreckage, gun in hand and taking aim.

"RUDY DISTROY DRAGON MAN!" He shouted, opening all missile silo's upon his body, as Draco smirked brightly, sending a bullet to the center silo puncturing the nose of the missile, as a huge explosion followed, several blasts rang through the area.

Draco smiled, putting his gun away, as he smiled, walking off towards the main core of the area to finish the job. A few doors were torn down, as Draco continued, heading to the main core to create the deathtrap reaction. The final door flew off its hinges, clanking as it slid to the end area. Stepping forth, Draco looked up at the huge cylinder core, taking his gun, as he narrowed his eyes, finding the perfect shot to be around the area where the glowing sphere was.

Alarms blared, as the area turned to deep overheating glowing red, growing deeper. Turning around, he dashed off with a breakneck speed, a large blast followed, the afterburn of the explosion pursued Draco, who continued to run to stay ahead of the deadly flame that trailed him.

"Gotta keep on running, I have to make it out of here in time!?" Draco thought, as he continued to run fast, closing his eyes tightly.

With his own feet moving to keep his speed at max, he made it right near the exit, diving out, he took cover as the scorching fire ran along his back, the entire factory now nothing but flames. Pushing himself up, he glanced back with a smile, seeing the area was now destroyed, he smiled standing to his feet taking several steps as he sighed, looking back to the now destroyed factory with a smile.

* * *

Returning to where the jeep was parked, Draco glimpsed upon the now wrecked car, as he ran forth, looking around.

"Lecha! Gaby!" Draco shouted, glancing every which way, taking a few deep breath.

Looking over to the android with his red trench coat, he grunted disgustedly as he noticed the bullet holes within the jacket, along with the pendent that Gaby wore.

"Too late fool, if you didn't relize, this was a set up by me, the Master Strategist Elliot Picard. I have you two female companions with me in the town of Bell Omen, the abandoned town of hell, where screams never rest. I advise you come alone and disreguard your dragon powers, otherwise, well, you wouldn't want to hold the guilt of a little girls death in your heart, do you!?" Picard mocked, as he laughed sadistically.

Taking his katana out, he swung forth, cutting the head of the droid off, as he clenched his teeth angrily, narrow eyeing the robot with balled fists.

"Bastard!!" Draco remarked, turning as he ran off, knowing the town was nearby.

"Gaby... Lecha, hand in there, I'm on my way." Draco mentally spoke, looking to the sky as their faces appeared.

"Picard, you'll pay for holding my gals hostage." He muttered, running towards the sunset.

* * *

Next Time: 

Draco: Even through the last dacade I fought many battles, with no fear to hold me back. Yet this battle is one with two lives hanging in the balance, the mere fear of their deaths flood my heart with fear. Outnumbered in a town thought to be haunted, my emotions are strong, but my will to save my friends is the same.

Next chapter: Heart of Trepidation

* * *

Authors notes: Shortest chapter so far... and a cliffhanger. Well, at least I finished part one, but part two will come in next month, mostly because I am now addicted to Vandread, and have a great desire to create a fanfic for that, so expect chapters now in a month, like always, maybe two.

Oh, and to the moron who uses the review board as a message board for telling me to stop advertising in reviews (dark heart, a very, very annoyed author), your being a hypocrite, a brown one at that. I don't care who you are, but if you want to tell me to stop doing it, please do it by e-mail, otherwise I will eradicate every anonymous ranting you post, so do the math, cause the answer is your wasting your time even posting a pathetic message.


	20. Fast Forward to the end

Syphosis upon the fic.

Heart of Trepidition

Draco goes to the town where the two girls are, thanks to Ray's help and support, he goes in taking out many of the hundred droids in town by his sword and guns reaching to where the two damsels are held. After taking a few bullets, he easily finds a difference in how one of the droids acts, finding the real picard, as he fires away disabling Picards control, telling him he was off a few motions, before sending the final bullet to the fiend. With Gaby and Lecha rescued, he hitches a ride with Ray to the town of Uctar.

Pet Peeve

Nina though is still saddened by the recent event that cost an entire town. Mai though, after having a burst out when a child cried is heading home when fox confronts her, telling of the Dream diver, appears she is the only one who can confront him thanks to her ability to avoid alpha waves. Yet the regents are not quitting, as two stallions (think the two from BOF3, but with a few piercing, better cloths, etc.) are heading to the town. Mai heads off, as she see's through the dream divers illusions, but he then pulls the sound of crying children, a memory Mai is haunted by since in her past she was forced to take care of her siblings. She also feels guilty for running away and teaming up with fox, but she then remembers the song, as she hums it, keeping her calm. The two stallions attack, along with a few other robots. Wes and Ichiro take them on while Ryu protects Nina using his Dragon powers. They are victories, yatta yatta yatta. Anyhow, Mai finally finds the dream diver who has now failed to destroy Nina's very existence and now seeks to kill Mai. Mai though kills him first finishing the Green sleeves song that helped her resist him, and returning to town is shot by Fox, who dies by getting a large round of bullets into his body. Ichiro runs to her side, as she smiles, telling him she fell in love with him as he was someone who could except her little pet peeve and where Hudson is located.

Dysfunctional Family

Draco goes to Uctar, as it is a few miles from Draganier. It is here Gaby has found her mother, someone she fully despises. Thomas though has brought along the last two regents, Maurice who can control an army of soldiers and Donte, who he asks to force the three into the open so he can gun him down. The town goes into a war zone as Lecha takes on Donte, while Gaby and Draco deal with Maurice. Thomas nearly gets Draco, who goes behind a building, but Gaby is still open. As Thomas tries to kill her, Gaby's mother shoves her aside taking the shot. Lecha, who has now killed Donte after killing him when she figured his strategy out, loads up the explosive rounds and fires upon where Thomas is, sending him falling to his death. Draco give Maurice a shot to the heart, the soldiers dying off immediately. Gaby's mother admits she abandoned her daughter, but deep down she shamed herself for leaving, and up until now did she ignore it. She tells Gaby that she may never atone for abandoning her, but she will leave her with a brighter hope, as she hands Gaby two dual handguns, telling her they were crafted to suit her for when she grows up. With her last breath, she tells Gaby to follow her heart, Gaby already in tears. We end with Draco and Lecha planning to leave the already heartorn Gaby behind, but she shouts for them to wait up, running towards them, as she claims the two are the only caring family she has. The three heartwarmingly unite, walking off into the sunset.

Showdown in Dimmsdale

Ryu's party heads to Dimmsdale, where a band called Shattered Kiss is the hype of the city at the very moment. Turns out, Hudson also has them set up to kill Ryu and the others. The band Shatter kiss, consisting of Flint Dagger, John Hendrix, Carl Trent, and Elton James (pun names intended, it should be OBVIOUS who is where, especially if you know them. To make a descriptive note, they resemble more of Rolling stones in the seventies then present day. Also, to make species notes: Dagger is human, Hendrix is a frog type, Trent is Highlander [not Scottish Immortal highlander you assholes ] and Elton is Haren) A killer performance is cheered on by the crowd, where Ryu and the other three watch. After about two hours a few bots begin attacking, as most of the crowd runs, a few getting shot up by the droids. Ryu and his party shot down the bots, but only to find that it was merely a ploy to run people out. Thus a four way battle commences. Ryu vs. Dagger, Nina vs. Trent, Ichiro vs. Hendrix, and Wes vs. Elton. The battle ravages the town as their instruments are weapons of hell, easily causing damage upon Dimmsdale. Though in the end Ryu and his party members are the winners, with only Wes making the kill. Nina's ended up dead from a overload of energy shock, while Ichiro and Ryu's opponents ended up dead by a sniper shot. Leaving town quickly, they end up having the car overturn due to an unknown force controlling them, and wreck. As the flames destroy the automobile, Hudson walks, revealing himself as the leader and their bringer of doom.

Truth of Dragon Purge

Entering the city of ruins, Draco finds nothing, even as the sounds of the winds are heard through town. Of course, upon the loud sound of a moving rock door, the three find a stairway leading down. Following the path, they step onto a platform, slowly going down as images of the Regents (mostly Picard, Hudson, Thomas, Glitz, The elemental sisters, Duane, Blake, Jesse, Stallion brothers, Rudy, Gargol, Zeek, Lustblood I, Artimis, Maurice, Madd. And Zuang.) Lecha mentions the dragons appear to be in pain, as Gaby concurs. Arriving, Deis the naga greets them upon entering. Draco pulls out the gun, taking her to be an enemy before she mentions a dragon such as he is indeed like his ancestors the Black Dragons.

She then tells them that the Dragon Purge was merely a fraud, and that the dragons were merely weakened, by the Dragons Heart (yes, the bof I song).

She mentions the Regents had no clue because it was played at a frequency only dragon ears could her, thus the dragons fell victim to the song, allow the regents to kill them with no challenge. Draco demands to know how anyone could know it and who is responsible. Deis mentions that the one behind all this is none other then the CEO Mike Taylor, but she mentions the man couldn't have found the dragons weakness without help. Draco bellyaches that while he finds one answer, he now has another. Gaby and Lecha immediately vanish, Draco becoming outraged and demands where they are. Dies mentions they are safe, but also that she needed to speak to Draco alone.

She mentions that he is destined to fight Ryu, as his cousin is a white dragon. She states that it is mere Fate that two worriers of the White and Black Dragon clan must fight, and that in the past the White dragon is usually victorious. Draco calls it bullshit, and turns his back. As he walks out, Deis mentions to him "Only you can decide your fate Black Dragon." And throws him two wristbands, telling him that an enemy shall emerge soon, and those will help unleash the ultimate dragon within and it will prevent the cloths on your body to be ripped to shreds. Draco walks out, and while Gaby asks about what Deis wanted to see him, her question goes unanswered as Lecha mentions Neo Rogue is calling all people to meet in their main headquarters.

Draco nods, telling her it is best they get going.

Defeat

Hudson gives them a decision: they can do this the easy way or the hard way. Wes immediately says their way and fires several hundred shots. Hudson throws each off coarse, as he delivers a psychic blow to Wes, as the woren is sent flying back hard, easily hit hard. Ichiro makes the next move, as he jumps into the air, preparing to do a move, but is stopped in mid air, before Hudson delivers a heavy blow to the abs, K.O.ing the samurai. Ryu opens fire, but each bullet is stopped in mid air, before being thrown back behind Hudson, who states his powers are far beyond anyone's. Nina sends a magic spell after him, but he merely uses his own shield to block it, as he then grabs Nina by the throat telekinetically, as he walks over, grasping her by her neck blades, as he puts her to sleep. Ryu decides to go dragon, but it's too late, as Hudson uses his powers to telekinetically beat the living crap out of Ryu, as the blue haired guy gets himself finished off.

With victory achieved, Hudson orders his groups of droids to move in and take them to Facility Station Alpha, looking to the Fae, he caresses her cheek, smiling as he states, "Your mine now, angel!"

Rebel Strike.

Heading to the main hidden headquarters, we find it is a ghosttown, mostly rundown by outlaws. After revealing a secret path, they board one of the sub carts that takes them to the real headquarters, a built in mountion base. After explaining a few things to Gaby, they go within the meeting hall as Nathan announces how the attack is set up to go in and destroy the council once and for all. Draco speaks up, claiming he should go in first and destroy all defense artillery, boasting that he has the power of the dragon to do it. Nathan recently agrees, as the others gear up. Indeed does Draco raise hell, as he goes in and blows apart each of the many cannons, as he goes inside, ravaging the bots within. Neo Rogue follows in closely behind, taking down most of the security forces. While security hits top level, Draco breaches through each door, making his way to the main chamber, where he kills off most of the council, stating it is in the name of the dragons.

With the area taken over, they decide to start investigating.

Torture

Nina wakes up, naked and within a freezer, as she covers herself shivering. She glances around as Hudson greets her by telecom, mentioning that he took the liberty of undressing her, but unlike outlaws, he didn't dare rape her. She calls him sick, but doesn't get through to him, as he turns the freezer on. He demands the location, taunting her as he shows her on screen her three companions. Wes is being battered by a few robots, easily being beaten mercilessly. Ichiro is suffering through mere bondage, but unlike Wes, he is being burned by a few branding tools. Lastly, Ryu is restrained to a generator, being shocked dangerously, as he screams in pain as the voltage is shot through him. Nina, seeing all this, and succumbing to the cold chirps, as she tells him it is located in the Telcon Mountains. Hudson alerts Mike, who tells him he is no longer needed, as he presses a button, forcing Hudson into full body pain, slowly being murdered. Mike alerts him that he intended for Hudson to be merciless, that he wanted a son who would put man in its place, but Hudson became soft. He then states that once Obelisk is his, his fortress of solitude shall be his castle. Hudson though, looking to Nina telepathically shows her his past life as a orphan, how his powers hurt those who picked on him, how he came to be with Mike. He then states to her he never knew his real parents, and the world to him was full of fools. Yet Mike was the only person who showed him love, and he felt in debt to him, so he served in his fathers company. He then teaches Nina Teleport, as she awakens from her trance to find herself in Ryu's arms and covered by his jacket. She cries hugging him, as he hugs back, telling her its okay. With the new developments, Nina tells them it is time to go to New Wyndia.

Utopia

After getting dressed, Nina teleports the four to the area of New Wyndia, a ancient rome like area, minus the toga's and add the fancy dresswear. Nina though is confronted by guards, who demand to know why she returned with outlanders. She claims they are in danger, and the soldiers claim she already IS a danger, as she brought this doom upon them by leaving. They escort them to the court house, where they are taken to a room. Wes comments he wanted to see girls in kimino's, while Ichiro mentions they are just as xenophobic as his people were. A guard comes in, telling Nina that her parents wish to see her and the blue haired one. The two walk through the large hall, as they appear before the council. As the two are scorn, the main aristocrat mentions that Ryu though is of Dragon descendent, and that his kind was once thought to be dead.

They mention that Ryu is perhaps their last hope for safety and apologize for the inconvenience. Ryu is told that for fifty years they cut themselves from the world when Auron began to threaten their kind through the underworlds guns. Seeing that Auron already ran most of the business world and was now beginning to threaten their merchants, they hid themselves from the world. Yet now, recent visions of six omen red eyes haunt them in their dreams, and a hydra seems to be a silhouette. They tell Ryu that they do no wish to fight, as they have always stood for peace for a long time. Ryu agrees to help, as the council grants to release his friends.

Reuniting with her parents, Nina introduces Ryu to them. While her father isn't too liking to Ryu being her lover (ah, its obvious, sheesh, who wouldn't have known this would happen), her mother is delighted, whispering that Nina sure has found a handsome young man. Wes and Ichiro explore the area, as they look around the area, seeing the many people here. Ichiro mentions it appears to be Utopia, but mentions it lacks interaction with the world below. Wes agree's, saying even as pretty as the city is that the area is so separated from the world, the people seem to know little hardships.

Neo Rogue though is already hacking into the system, searching for information on all of Aurons secret weapons, before one comes across the several airships. He calls Nathan over, mentioning that the ships are already heading towards Telcon Mountains. Nathan immediately asks why the hell would they go there, but then gets the idea that it must be where Neo Wyndia is, as he lost Ichiro's signal. Lecha though has found a storage room where a few armory vehicles are stored, including a mech that appears to be named 'Lambda Wing' (think the Super Vandread but with warped colors, and wing like weaponry on his back.) Nathan alerts the three (Draco leaning against the wall nearby) that Auron has found New Wyndia.

While this shocks the trio, Lecha smiles, as she runs to the Lambda Wing, and quickly hacks her way into the machine, quickly gaining access and analyzes he controls. Draco and Gaby immediately board, taking the seat behind. Lecha tells Nathan to leave the ships to them, even against his orders, they take off into the sky.

Ryu and Nina, sleeping together, (yep, both bare) wake up, exchanging a few romantic words. A knock on the door sends them into panic, as they run side to side, grabbing their cloths as they hastily get dress. Wes remarks its only him, but tells them there's an emergency. Indeed it is, as New Wyndia is surrounded by five ships from all sides. Wes mentions they already blew away the cloaking shield, so theirs no point in being quiet. Ryu asks Nina's father if there's anyway to even try to make a move towards the flagships (mainly the more quality built ship). He replies its reckless, as the ships have artillery turrets to shoot down anyone who tries to attack. Ryu curses, looking out to see the large flagship ahead.

Sky Shootout

Mike demands that the Wyndian's surrender, or he will open fire upon the fortress. While most are within the middle area, there is still a chance the area will be shot out. Mike makes his last demands, and claims if they do not answer soon, they will fire. Hearing no reply, he starts counting down from ten, tension rising as he nears zero. At that very moment an explosion rings from one of the ships, as it descends down from the sky. Immediately Draco yells out "surprise" as the Lambda Wing continues the assault, as it fires several missiles upon the other ships, each one falling to the earth, as the Lambda wing eventually goes after the flagship, blowing apart each of the turrets on the flagship, disabling the only offense the ship has. Immediately they land, as Draco plans to settle things mono on mono.

Ryu and co. witness the attack from New Wyndia, seeing that it is deactivated he requests to use the air transportation. They are shown an old twentieth century bi plane, as the creator tells Ryu how it works in a brief explanation. Wes and Ichiro ride wing side, while Ryu and Nina fly in the duel cockpit. The team takes off, crash landing onto the ship right near where the mech was parked. Heading out, they storm through the area, trailing after the several hundred trashed bots, until they run into Draco (though pull the guns out, but negotiate.) making their way through the halls of the ship, they are right near the bridge, but Mike has one last card, as he plays the Dragons heart song, weakening Draco and Ryu badly.

Nina and the others take action as they eradicate all speakers and roundspeakers around the area, cutting the song down. Draco tells everyone to head back, stating only he and Ryu should be the one's who can confront the CEO. While Nina is reluctant, Ryu tells her it is for the best. Heading off, the two go inside, as they shoot the CEO only to find out it is a mere android. The real one reveals himself, and tells them he is impress cretins such as them still exist.

He mentions that a black dragon helped him find out the frequency along with a few other dragon hating species of different races. With his help he was able to send the song through the dragon ear frequency, enabling the Dragon Purge to be attained. Yet, all this was part of his top secret plan, to create the ultimate serum that would give him god like powers. He mentions it took ten years, but in the end, his scientist where able to create a formula that would not force the user into insanity. Draco remarks he's a pathetic mortal who has no right to even use the Dragons power, taking the first shot, but the bullet is stopped by a shield.

Injecting the serum within his body, he laughs sadistically. His body mutates into a three headed hydra, a dark purple scaled dragon. Breaking through the roof of the building, he flies out proclaiming himself to be the new god of this world.

Hydra vs. Dragon Duo

Draco throws Ryu the amulet, telling him it will help unleash his true powers (adding it also won't have the two blowing more zen on cloths). Transforming, the two go Kaiser, though their guns merge into head accessories (think like Panzer Dragon type helmets.) The two pursue the hydra, as it flies around the world, declaring the time of justice is upon the outlaws by destroying every town. He claims all shall kneel before him or die. Ryu and Draco vigorously counter back his statements such as "Power is not something you could ever control!" and "You are no god, you're a mutant freak!". The Hydra destroys the town where most of the outlaws are (where Draco first went Dragon), and nearly blasts Draco and Ryu.

Though Ryu and Draco fire several beam like fire shots from their mouths, blowing the Hydra off, only to have him regenerate. Though after a while the thing acts funny, Draco stating it must be the human blood being rejected by the serum. Ryu agree's, mentioning that forcing such things upon the body yield disastrous results. Hydra claims he is a God, but as Ryu and Draco give him one hell of a spread shot that eradicates the beast to hell, or so it seems. The two go off, heading back to Neo Wyndia.

Though Mike is still alive, laying along the ground, naked as he slowly gets up. Yet as he glances around, Nathan walks forth, as he takes out a gun, firing a bullet into the man, as his shrivels away into a dead corpse. Nathan mentions that with any formula, there is a antidote.

While most on New Wyndia celebrate, all goes to ashes as the floating city falls to the ground. Draco reveals that he has a score to settle, and demands Ryu come to Draganair alone. When Lecha demands to know why, Draco only tells her to stay out of this, as it is something that he must do. Stealing Lambda wing, he threatens that Ryu has two days, otherwise he vows to destroy each town if Ryu doesn't cooperate. Nina asks Ryu if he plans to fight Draco, feeling uneasy. Ryu claims he has no choice but to face Draco in Draganair.

Cruel Fate

Ryu walks through the desert, finally reaching Dragonair. He demands to know why Draco wants to fight him so badly and for what possible reason. As the two meet, Ryu demands to know why Draco wants to fight, for what reason does he threaten to kill innocent lives. Draco grunts, stating that he and Ryu are destined to fight by blood, that they are opposites, Ryu is of the White Dragons and Draco is of the Black, it is fate that bounds them to one day fight. Draco claims he want's to get this over with now, so he can move on. Ryu states its meaningless, they worked together to save the world, they are clearly not destined to fight.

Draco though draws his gun, telling him it is not an option, by blood they are destined to fight one another. The two fight, gun on gun, as Ryu constantly tells Draco the battle is meaningless. Draco ignores, as two duke it out once more, before taking it to the next stage in their wyrm forms, fighting with the deadly shots as the two nearly tear the town to a desert. The combined party arrives watching from a distance in horror. The battle though ends as Ryu falls to the ground reverting to human form, as Draco does the same. He walks up, as Nina and Lecha run forth, both telling him to stop, but only being told to bug off, as he walks closer, putting the gun up to Ryu's head. Ryu only tells him in his emotionless voice to shoot him, stating it is merely something Draco has lived by for so long. Draco though remembers Dies words, how he decides his own fate, thinking back to how two sides fought and died over the past ages. Grunting, he lowers his gun, taking a deep breath of relief. He states that Ryu is right, that it is meaningless to fight, that history has repeated itself far too long. He looks to Ryu, apologizing for doing so much, and Ryu can't help but accept. Nina runs over hugging Ryu tightly, as Lecha and Gaby to the same to Draco.

Flash to two years passing.

Nina writes how things changed, with Neo Rogue dividing Auron apart into several businesses in order to create a balance in the market, and in industries. In addition, they also have been able to repair some of the desert, through hard work and sweat to get some plants to blossom in the heated desert. Thanks to them has society began to calm down, though outlaws still roam, their arnt as many.

Wes married Cherry and the two now do their best to care for the orphaned kids at the renamed elemental sisters orphanage "Kiki's Orphanage", in memory of the fallen girl Wes loved. Ichiro vanished, but she last heard he had found a boy to train as a successor of the Shin Du Ken arts. Gaby was adopted by Draco and Lecha, she now is training to be a Neo Peacekeeper. Lecha married Draco and Nina Ryu, both couples already having recent newborns (Draco a son, Ryu a daughter). As for the dragon boys, they are law enforcers, and so far are doing a good job.

Ending scene with Ryu and Draco at a bar as a few punk outlaws ask if they are the law enforcers. Ryu turns around, answering "whats it to you?". The punks reply they are here to kill them off, as a large crowd of them gathers. Ryu laughs, as he turns to Draco, saying "Looks like these boys need a lesson, doncha think, Partner?" Draco nods, as the two draw their guns, taking out each of the fools in a rain of bullets.

Authors notes: Yeah, I kinda cheeped it, but hey, like Crow said, it seemed to go on forever. So seeing as I will start collage soon, and I have more obsession towards Vandread, well, I decided to just sum this story up to good readers. Like it or not, just be glad I didn't discontinue it. Otherwise, where would the conclusion be. Anyway, thanks to whoever read my story fully, and drop a review if you feel like it.


End file.
